Captains' Love
by Kira michi
Summary: What if three friends win the hearts of their Captains? They won't know what to do, since they never been in love before. But they do know one thing, they will have fun being in their squads. Zara/OC, Bya/OC, Hitsu/OC
1. Chapter 1

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Three women sat by each other, on a grass patch. The woman that swore heard her two friends sigh, making her glare at them. All three women had just graduated from the academy and were looking at the results of which squads they were going to join. The woman that swore had shoulder length black hair, yellow orbs, academy uniform and arm bands on her arms.

"What is it now?"

The one asking the question had unusual hair. Her hair was blond, except for her bangs, which were black. People stared a lot, but didn't mind, since she was so nice. She had green orbs, and always had a soft smile on her face. She also had a uniform on from the academy.

"Did you not see which squad I'm going to be in?!"

"No. Why? Did you get placed in the twelfth squad?"

The one asking that question did not have any unusual characteristics. She had short messy brown hair, pointing in almost every direction, sometimes her short bangs going in front of her eyes, and had large brown orbs. She also had a uniform on.

"No. I did not get into squad twelfth squad. Though I wish I did." The woman complained.

"Shun, which squad did you get into?" The woman with green eyes asked.

"You guys are gonna make fun of me! I know it!" The one, known as Shun, yelled, glaring at her friends.

"No, we won't." The woman with brown eyes said.

"You always make fun of me, you energetic maniac!" Shun yelled, snarling.

"Shun, please don't get mad at Yuri." The one with green eyes said.

"Shut up, Rio!" Shun growled, glaring at her friend.

The woman, known as Rio, calmly looked at Shun with a closed-eyed smile. The angry woman felt a shiver go down her spine when she saw that look, frowning.

"Did you say something Shun?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

Shun's eyes widened before shivering and shaking her head furiously, looking away with a frown. Even though the green eyed woman was known to be nice, she was scary as well.

"So, which squad did you get into?" Rio asked, smiling.

"Uh, the eleventh squad." Shun muttered, scratching her head.

The other women were quiet before they started laughing, making the other woman flinch while glaring at the other two. Rio laughed while covering her mouth while the other, Yuri, was laughing, falling onto her back. Shun growled and clenched her hands into fists.

"See. What the hell did I say!?" Shun growled, standing up and glared at the other women.

"You probably got into that squad because you're always mad." Rio said, giggling.

"I am not always mad!" Shun yelled, finding that offensive.

"You're mad now." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"No I'm not!" Shun said, eye twitching.

"And the fact that you're always looking for a fight." Yuri said, grinning, laughing.

"So? Fightings fun." Shun said, folding her arms over her chest.

Rio and Yuri rolled their eyes at their friend. Their angry friend had every right to be going to the eleventh squad. She was just like them, only she didn't admit it.

"Which squads did you guys get into?" Shun asked, still frowning.

Yuri grinned widely while Rio smiled sweetly, making the frown on Shun's face deepen. She didn't like those damn happy expressions. It was pissing her off.

"I got into squad ten!" Yuri said excitedly.

"I got into squad six." Rio answered, smiling.

Shun's frown deepened as she growled, folding her arms over her chest while her two friends looked at her questioningly. Had they said something wrong to make their friend mad?

"Great. None of us are together and I got into the most horrible squad ever. I mean there will be no other women in that squad!" Shun yelled, her eyes narrowing.

"But we will still be able to see each other when we take baths, breaks, days off, and lunch." Yuri said, smiling happily.

"Shut up." Shun growled, glaring at her friend.

"Stupid Kitty." Yuri muttered pouting.

"WHAT?!" Shun yelled, grabbing Yuri's collar and pulled her closer to her face.

"Nothing." Yuri said, chuckling nervously.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me a fucking cat?!" Shun shouted, gritting her teeth together.

"Because you're eyes are like a cats." Yuri answered, smiling widely.

Shun frowned deeply, glaring at her friend who had an innocent face, a lot of people finding it in themselves not to get mad at the brown haired woman.

"Just because my eyes are yellow does not mean I'm a cat." Shun said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, it does." Yuri whined, pouting.

"No, it doesn't. So shut the hell up." Shun growled, rolling her eyes.

Yuri was quiet for a couple seconds before grinning again, making the frown on her friend's face deepen. Why the hell was she smiling again?

"You still love me right?" Yuri asked, grinning.

"No. I don't." Shun answered, snarling.

"Yay!" Yuri cheered, making the other women sweat drop.

"Why do I even bother." Shun muttered, dropping her friend.

"Because I'm your friend." Yuri said, grinning.

"Apparently." Shun mumbled.

"Shun, please do not be like that towards Yuri." Rio said, smiling.

Shun 'Tched' before turning away with a frown. Rio smiled while Yuri whined about being dropped. Yuri opened her eyes and tried her best to glare at her friend, rubbing her bottom.

"That was mean Shun." Yuri whined.

"So? I always treat you like that." Shun said, looking at Yuri like she was an idiot.

"Must you always be like that Shun?" Rio asked, shaking her head in a disapproving way.

"Like what?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Grouchy, mean, and stubborn." Yuri answered, earning herself a hit on the head.

Yuri started crying loudly, making Shun roll her eyes. Damn idiot. If she stopped to think what she was about to say, then she wouldn't hit her.

"Shun." Rio said.

Shun shuddered before looking towards Rio seeing the woman with green eyes smile at her. Rio opened her eyes, a smile still on her face, making a chill go down Shun's spine.

"Don't hit Yuri." Rio ordered, sparkles appearing around her.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Shun stuttered, nodding furiously.

"You're scared of Rio!" Yuri yelled, laughing, until she got another hit on the head.

"Shut up! I'm not scared of her!" Shun growled.

"Why do you always have to be mean?!"

"I'm not always mean!"

"Yes you are! You scare a lot of people when you fight and the way you act towards them!"

"Really? Then tell me who's scared of me!"

"Those nineteen students from first year, those twenty one students from second year, a lot from third year, sixteen people from forth year, twelve people from fifth year, and most of the students from our graduating group."

"...Shut up."

"Okay!" Yuri said, saluting.

"It's so nice to see you two make up." Rio said, smiling.

Shun frowned and rolled her eyes while Yuri smiled widely. That was making up? So damn stupid. Rio looked at her paper and smiled again.

_Rio Sachiko, Squad six_

_Shun Masuyo, squad eleven_

_Yuri Hikari, squad ten_

"Maybe we will be in the same squad in the future." Rio said, smiling as she looked up.

"I would love that so much, instead of being in the _manly_ squad." Shun said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I thought you liked manly men." Yuri said, tilting her head to the side.

"No, I don't." Shun said, raising an eyebrow at Yuri in confusion.

"Oh yeah! It's Rio that likes manly men." Yuri said.

Rio's face turned red before shaking her head, wondering what her friend was talking about. Shun smirked while Yuri stared at her friend in confusion. Did she say something wrong?

"No, I don't." Rio said.

"When do we have to go to our squads?" Shun asked, changing the subject for Rio's sake.

"I think it's tomorrow." Yuri answered, looking up in thought.

"Tomorrow in _that _squad? Ah, I hate to see who the Captain is." Shun said, frowning, not able to imagine how the Captain looked.

"I believe the Captain's name is Kenpachi Zaraki." Rio said, finger on her chin in thought.

"And isn't Byakuya Kuchiki the Captain of the sixth?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I think so. And isn't baby genius Captain of the tenth?" Shun asked, earning her blank stares.

"Who?" Yuri asked, blinking in confusion.

Shun rolled her eyes before frowning again. Did they really not know who she was talking about? Still seeing their blank stares, she sighed.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Shun answered.

"Ah! I get the cute Captain." Yuri cheered, jumping on the ground.

"But Rio gets the hottest Captain." Shun said, smirking at the blushing girl.

"And you get the scariest Captain of them all." Rio said, smiling.

Shun frowned. Going to the eleventh division was something she didn't want to do. Maybe she would be able to skip it. She hoped she was.

"Great. I don't want to go. I was hoping to get into the seventh." Shun said, grinning.

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Did you hear that the Captain ain't even human? I want to see him and serve him." Shun said, looking happy.

Both of the other women's eyes widened with shock, making Shun quirk an eyebrow in confusion. Why the hell did they look so damn shocked?

"Oh my god. I think she does care about others." Rio said, giggling slightly.

"Shut up! I care about others too. Like you two." Shun said, earning herself smiles.

"Thank you Shun." Rio said.

"Whatever. So, are we going to go for a bath or what?" Shun asked.

"Yay! A bath!" Yuri cheered, standing up and ran, leaving both her friends.

"Yuri! You idiot! Wait for us!" Shun yelled.

"You know how much she likes baths. And so do we." Rio said.

"At least we don't jump for joy when we go for a bath." Shun said, rolling her eyes before walking away, Rio following her.

"You still like Yuri." Rio said.

"Because she's our friend. You guys make it sound like I love her or something." Shun said, frowning at Rio when she heard her giggle.

"We know you don't like the other team." Rio said.

"Good. Because I would be mad if you two thought I did." Shun said.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow Shun. We get to finally be in the Gotei thirteen." Rio said, excitedly.

"Oh, I'm jumping for joy." Shun said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, arms folded in front of her chest.

"And please don't give your squad too much trouble." Rio begged, staring at her friend pleadingly.

"Me? What about everyone else. Those guys thirst for battle." Shun said, staring at her friend with a frown.

"You do too." Rio said, smiling.

"Be quiet. At least I'm not a pervert." Shun said, curling her lip back.

"You should be glad that you won't be in Captain Kyoraku's squad then." Rio said, tilting her head.

"Why's that?" Shun asked, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"I hear the Captain is a pervert." Rio said.

Shun blinked before she started laughing, making Yuri stop ahead and stare at her friend with wide eyes. Shun frowned and waited for it.

"Oh my god! You laughed!" Yuri exclaimed, pointing at her friend dramatically.

Shun glared at her friend, frowning deeply, narrowing her eyes. Yuri smiled innocently, a wide smile on her face, like she didn't say anything.

"Shut up! Just because I laugh people have to stop and stare at me like I have two heads." Shun said, hitting Yuri's head as she walked by.

"Don't hit her Shun." Rio sighed.

Shun didn't respond and kept walking, ignoring her friends. Yuri rubbed her head and pouted, trying her best to glare at her friend again, her eyes glistening. She always hits her head hard!

"Delinquent." Yuri muttered, pouting.

"At least I don't smile all the time and freak people out!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend.

"At least people won't be afraid of me." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"Shut up! And lets go!" Shun yelled.

Rio smiled before following her friends. The next day, they were going to be in squads. Rio smiled softly before silently following her bickering friends. Lets just hope her two friends don't cause trouble for their squads.


	2. Chapter 2

Shun groaned as she walked with her friends. The day was the day they had to go to their squads, and Shun was dreading it, every minute, while her friends smiled happily. What was going to be do damn great about going to some stupid squad anyway? She saw nothing to be excited about.

"Can I just skip the whole thing?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"No. We must all be there." Rio said, looking at Shun with a smile, making her friend shiver before nodding.

"Fine. But if anyone of them so much as touch me, they're dead." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, making Yuri smile widely.

"That's only because you want to keep your-"

Yuri found Shun covering her mouth with her hand, a pissed off look on her face. She smiled brightly behind the hand, seeing the glare intensify on Shun's face.

"Shut up, and keep walking." Shun ordered, curling her lip back.

"Yes ma'am!" Yuri yelled, saluting.

Shun rolled her eyes before following her friends. Shun frowned and Yuri smiled, seeing Rio walk towards the sixth division and wave to them as she turned. They waved back.

"I'll see you later." Rio said, smiling brightly.

Shun grunted while Yuri waved frantically, making Rio smile softly. The green eyed woman watched them walk away before sighing. She turned her head, looking at the division, furrowing her eyebrows. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, she looked up, smiling. She just hoped Shun didn't cause any trouble.

She looked inside, seeing several other classmates from the academy. She walked to one end of the line, standing still.

She liked talking to other people besides her friends, but only when they were around her, yelling at each other. When she was alone, she was shy. She looked at all the new recruits from her end, seeing a couple people she remembered. Especially that man that made Shun mad, and it turned out after Shun was done with him he wasn't able to walk for a couple weeks. Nobody wanted to know what happened.

"So, you're the new recruits huh?"

Rio jumped before looking ahead to see the most handsome man ever, in her opinion. He had fiery red hair, tattoos all over his body, a smirk on his face, and the... lieutenants badge? He must be the lieutenant of the sixth division.

"Yes, sir."

Rio smiled when the lieutenant looked at everyone. He seemed strong.

"Well, lets see how strong you guys are." He said, grinning.

He then pointed to himself with his thumb and smirked widely, making the woman blink.

"I'm Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the sixth squad." The man, Renji, said.

Rio smiled, but then frowned when she thought how her other two friends were doing. Were they causing trouble like she thought they were? How would Shun react when she was in the eleventh division? Hopefully they were doing alright.

-:-

"Bye Kitty!" Yuri yelled, waving to her friend.

"Don't call me that dammit!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, scowling.

Yuri giggled before skipping towards the tenth division, ignoring her friend's yelling, really _colorful_ yelling. Yuri then slammed the doors open to the dojo, making everyone jump inside. She skipped to the end of the line, standing still, smiling brightly.

Yuri then did what Rio did, she looked at everyone that was in the line. There were a lot of people she knew, but forgot their names. Oh! It's that guy Shun beat up! Yuri smiled brightly. For some reason he couldn't stop trembling every time he saw Shun. What did they do?

"Hello. Welcome to the tenth division."

Yuri blinked before looking ahead, her eyes widening with shock. Who she was looking at was probably the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Strawberry blond hair, a beautiful smile, bright eyes, and by the looks of it, it seemed she was a drinker. Yuri smiled widely.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the tenth division." The woman, Rangiku, said, smiling.

Everyone bowed, including Yuri. The smiling woman shot up, looking at the lieutenant, smiling brightly.

"It's so nice to meet you, lieutenant Matsumoto!" Yuri yelled, waving her arms.

Rangiku blinked, looking around, looking for the one who had called her. Her eyes landed on Yuri, seeing the small woman continue to smile brightly.

"It's so nice to meet you too." Rangiku said, walking towards Yuri. Once she was in front of the small woman, her eyes lit up. "Oh! You look so adorable!" She squealed, hugging Yuri.

Amazingly, Yuri didn't mind it but she did hug Rangiku back.

"Thank you lieutenant Matsumoto." Yuri said, bowing when Rangiku released her.

Rangiku smiled before walking back towards the front of the group.

"I just want to see how strong you are, so can two people please stand up here." Rangiku said, pointing to where she was standing.

Yuri smiled. How were her friends doing? Was Rio okay? She was usually shy, but nice. Now Shun, everyone should stay out of her way. She can make just about everyone scared if her.

-:-

Shun gazed at the division with a frown. Great. Just great. She started walking, ignoring the looks everyone was giving her, like they were saying 'Why is she going there?'. She just wished she wasn't going in there. When she walked in, she immediately frowned. She knew it. She _was_ the only female in the group. She walked towards the end of the line, not noticing the looks of fear the men in the line were giving her.

Shun sighed as she gazed ahead, noticing that apparently people in the squad watched when the recruits would show if they were strong enough to be in the squad, or they were opponents for the new recruits.

"You all look like a bunch of weaklings!"

Shun calmly looked to the left from the corner of her eye, closing her eye later. Something was shining in her face. What the hell was that? When she opened her eyes she saw... a bald head?

"What the hell?" Shun muttered, seeing a... man, standing next to the bald man.

"Most of them aren't beautiful." The... beautiful Man said, shaking his head.

Shun narrowed her eyes. Both of them weren't the lieutenant. Why were they there? Was something wrong with the lieutenant? She noticed that the bald man and the beautiful man were looking at her with confusion.

"She's beautiful." The beautiful man muttered, nodding in approval.

"Are you lost or something?" The bald man asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No." Shun grunted, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Why are you here?" The beautiful man asked.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here." Shun said, sighing.

She then frowned when the bald man was standing in front of her. He looked her up and down and smirked. What the hell did he want? She didn't want to deal with this now?

"Well, I can't guarantee that you can get into the squad, but what if you came to my room after this whole thing?" The bald man asked.

Shun flinched, face darkening. What... the _hell_ did he just say? Shun's frown deepened.

"I'm sure some other guys here would like to meet you too." The bald man said, hearing cheers from the men around them.

Shun's eyes narrowed. He did _not_ just say that.

"What about we just go to my room now, huh?" The bald man asked, cupping Shun's cheek in his hand.

Before anyone knew it, Shun smashed her head against the bald man's head, her eyes dilated. She then walked over to the man on the floor and started crushing his chest with her foot.

"What did you just say? Were you calling me weak? And were you trying to get me into your room?" Shun asked, a grin spreading across her face.

She brought her foot up and slammed it down, just missing the man when he rolled out of the way. Everyone, who was in the room, gaped at what happened to the floor. She... broke it! She broke the floor! Shun looked at everyone, seeing them stand up and unsheathe their zanpakuto, and grinned. She unsheathed her sword and smirked at everyone.

"Well, it appears that I will have to punish you for trying to go up against me. Well then, lets get started!" Shun said, her eyes showing excitement before jumping towards one of the men.

-:-

Rio blinked. Shun was up to no good again. She was brought back to her surroundings when a blade went past her head, making her eyes narrow before jumping up and stepped on the blade, making it hit the floor before Rio brought her blade to her opponent's neck, stopping just a couple inches from the throat. Her opponent's eyes widened before swallowing.

"Good job." Renji praised, grinning.

"Thank you, lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, bowing.

Renji grinned at her before calling the next two opponents up. Rio walked towards the other people, who were done showing their skills, and sat down, away from everyone.

Was Shun getting into trouble again? That woman. Always fighting. What happened this time? Her eyes widened when she felt a powerful reiatsu walking towards the room. Who is that? She looked towards the door and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ah, please stand and line up please." Renji called out.

Everyone nodded before doing what he did. Rio looked ahead, keeping her head straight. The door opened, no one looking towards it. But then Rio couldn't help but widen her eyes when she saw the Captain of the sixth. He was... gorgeous. Rio felt her face heat up. This man would be her Captain?

-:-

Yuri patted the woman's head with a grin.

"That's alright. Just because I beat you doesn't mean you're weak." Yuri said, seeing the woman nod with a smile.

"Good job Yuri-chan." Rangiku said, hugging Yuri, receiving a hug back.

"Thank you, lieutenant Matsumoto." Yuri said, bowing.

She skipped back to the crowd and plopped down with a grin. Was Shun getting into trouble again? She was always getting into trouble, so it was expected. Yuri looked at the fight and frowned.

"C'mon! Kitty can fight better than you!" Yuri yelled, earning herself a couple of glares.

"Shut up!" The woman yelled.

"Yeah!" The woman's opponent yelled.

"No!" Yuri yelled, sticking her tongue out.

Both people fumed before resuming to their fight. Yuri giggled before looking around. She felt something powerful walking nearby. What was that? Was it Kitty? Yuri grinned.

"Please stand and line up, please." Rangiku said.

Everyone did what they were told and stood straight, Yuri smiling widely. But she blinked in confusion when the door opened. It turned out to be a... kid? He walked towards the lieutenant and talked quietly with her. Yuri couldn't help but notice the green eyes, almost like Rio's, and the white hair. Yuri thought of one thing and voiced her thoughts out loud.

"He's so cute!"

-:-

"Who's up next!" Shun called out, grinning like a maniac.

Everyone glared at her while the recruits stayed in the corner, shaking. Shun narrowed her eyes, her grin remaining on her face.

"C'mon! This squad is supposed to be the combat squad, yet you couldn't even land a scratch on me." Shun taunted, hearing a couple people growl.

How were Rio and Yuri doing? Were they okay? Did they have good fights? For some reason Shun felt like she could like it here, yet at the same time wanted to get out of there. She noticed the looks she was receiving and couldn't help but smirk. Squad eleven was supposed to be the _strongest_ squad, and they couldn't even wound her. Shun felt like laughing but smirked when one of the men jumped towards her.

"Weak." Shun muttered, moving to the side and cut the man down.

She heard him cry in pain, but ignored him and kicked him away, into a couple of men. She looked at the rest of the men and grinned.

"Let's go." Shun muttered, getting ready to attack, only to jump when she heard a gruff voice.

"What the hell happened in here?!"

-:-

Rio looked at the man conversing with his lieutenant. They didn't seem close. They would make great friends. Rio furrowed her eyebrows before looking up. Would they make good friends?

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki."

Rio blinked before looking at the man that was... looking past them? Did he not care for them? She furrowed her eyebrows. That was kind of sad.

"I am the Captain of the sixth squad and I expect you to follow every order you are given." He said, walking towards the exit.

Rio smiled sweetly. His voice was beautiful. But a man like that surely had admirers. Rio nodded to herself. And a hard working man would not notice her. Rio nodded once again.

"Uh, yeah. That was Captain Kuchiki. You better respect him." Renji said, grinning.

Rio smiled. The lieutenant seemed like a funny man. She looked up in thought. Did the others meet their Captains yet? She was sure they did by now.

-:-

Yuri smiled brightly, Rangiku held her mouth to hide her grin, and the Captain's eye twitched.

"What did you call me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I called you cute because you are cute! I never met someone as cute as you. Well, I did, but he got older and more mature and ended up being hot instead." Yuri said, grinning.

The tiny Captain's eyes twitched again before looking ahead, ignoring the girl smiling at him.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya and I expect everyone to follow each and every rule. Before I leave I want you to come to my office when you are done here." Hitsugaya said, glaring at the grinning girl.

"Yes sir!" Yuri said, bowing low.

Hitsugaya nodded before walking towards the door. She seemed like a troublesome girl. He did not want to deal with someone who acted like such a child.

"Bye bye, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, seeing the Captain twitch before leaving.

Yuri looked down, pouting. He didn't seem like he was always happy. She looked up, grinning widely. She'll just have to change that.

-:-

Shun stared wide eyed at the Captain that stood in front of her. Holy shit! That has got to be the biggest guy she has ever seen. And he was wearing bells and spikes! Who the hell goes around like that and doesn't care?!

"I asked what the hell happened in here?!" The man roared, scaring almost everyone in the room.

"It was her!" Every man yelled, pointing at Shun.

"What?! That's a lie! It was... uh, him!" Shun yelled, pointing at some random person, eyes wide, freaked out!

"_That's_ a lie!" The man yelled, pointing back at her.

"What?! You fucking little-"

"Who the hell are you?" The tall man asked, glaring at the woman.

"Ain't none of your business spiky." Shun growled, seeing the shocked looks on the man and everyone around them.

She looked around. Whoa. _Everyone_ in the room was shocked. What the hell just happened? She says one thing and they quiet down for some reason? Did she say something wrong? The tall man narrowed his eyes, glaring at the woman, seeing her frown.

"Do you even know who the fuck I am?" The tall man asked.

"No." Shun said, rolling her eyes, acting like she didn't care.

"I'm the Captain here! Kenpachi Zaraki." The man growled.

Shun blinked before her eyes widened with shock, staring at the tall man. _This_ guy was her Captain?! The big ass scary looking guy? She knew she was in trouble... so she voiced her thoughts.

"Oh shit."

-:-

All three women were thinking, and wanna know what their thoughts were? Well, Rio thought she never seen a man as beautiful as the Captain of the sixth. Yuri was thinking that the Captain of the tenth was adorable. And Shun... well, she was thinking she was dead.

They may not think the same, but they did know one thing. Their Captains were scary, especially Shun's Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

Shun's eyes were wide as she stared at the Captain. The Captain was glaring at her while she stared back with wonder. How could somebody be that tall? She noticed the looks everyone was giving her. Pity, happiness, and delighted. Bastards. Were they actually happy that she was about to die by a freakishly tall man?

"Come with me." The tall man ordered, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, no thanks." Shun said, blinking several times, still shocked that someone could be as tall as this guy in front of her.

When he growled Shun's eyes widened before nodding her head furiously. Whoa. The guy's more mean than her. Not that she's saying she's mean, just... wow. What a tall guy. She never met anyone as tall as him. Who the hell was he anyway? She looked down, looking at the haori, making her eyes widen. Oh, fucking shit! He _was_ a Captain!

"Follow me." Kenpachi growled, turning around.

"Uh, yes sir." Shun said, frowning.

While they walked, Shun, and she was sure the Captain too, noticed that people were giving them weird looks. What? They never seen a Captain and a woman before? She scoffed, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back. Disgraceful. Having to follow a guy who had no sense of fashion. Sure, she wore arm bands, but that was because of she always fought.

"Hey babe!"

Shun begged, begged for the love of god, that they weren't calling her. And she was not a religious person either. She took a deep breath before looking behind, seeing three people smirking at her, some of them grinning. Fuck. They were calling her.

"What? I can't hear you." Shun said sarcastically, turning around to see the Captain watching her with a frown.

Great. Looked like he hated her already. But that didn't matter. She hated him as well. It's not like she was going to impress him or something. She just wanted to go find a place to sleep. Or find someone to fight.

"C'mon! You don't want to give up a free night."

Shun's face darkened as her eyebrow twitched. They did _not_ just fucking say that! Did she look like a whore or something?! Shun turned around and smirked before reaching for her sword, her eyes narrowing.

"I'll teach you for calling me a whore. And don't worry, I'll only hurt you a lot." Shun said, her reiatsu rising.

All three men widened their eyes, looking at the woman with fear as she walked towards them, her reiatsu dominating theirs. Did that mean she was stronger than them? Shun grinned widely, glad she was going to have another fight. She glanced at the Captain, a frown on her face again, seeing him frowning at her, looking quite bored.

"This won't take long." Shun muttered, a grin growing on her face.

All the men narrowed their eyes before unsheathing their swords, looking at the woman warily, seeing her crack her neck. She narrowed her eyes.

"In fact. I say it will only take a couple seconds." Shun said, her bangs covering her eyes, making her look scary.

Kenpachi watched, frowning, seeing the woman disappear. He frowned and folded his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. Damn woman. He just wanted to get it over with, not wanting to wait for her to beat those fucking weaklings. She better hurry up. But as he looked back down, he saw the woman standing in front of him, glaring at him. He looked up, seeing nothing but blood around the three men. Dammit. Now he had to call that weak ass forth division.

-:-

Yuri skipped down the hall, a big smile on her face. The Captain wants to see her. What does he want? Maybe he wants candy? Yuri's smile widened, but then she pouted. But he was a Captain. He wouldn't want sweets. What would he want if he didn't want candy?

"Maybe he wants to yell at me." Yuri mumbled, her face saddening.

Yuri slowed down. Maybe it was better not to hurry. But the Captain said he wanted to see her after she was done. Ah, it was better when she drank with Rio and Shun. They were fun. And this was too frustrating. Yuri shook her head before running, smiling at the people she passed. When she got to the door, she stood outside and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Yuri Hikari, at your service." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"Hikari, stand in front of my desk." Hitsugaya ordered, narrowing his eyes, frowning.

"Yes, sir!" Yuri said, skipping to where she was supposed to stand.

Yuri smiled widely at Hitsugaya while said person glared at her. He looked mad. She grinned. If he was mad, it wasn't her fault. Or what it? She mentally shrugged. She didn't care. Hitsugaya sighed out of frustration, seeing Yuri tilt her head slightly, still smiling.

"I do not want you talking to me like that, _ever_." Hitsugaya ordered, glaring at one of the new recruits.

Yuri made a small confused sound, tilting her head in confusion, furrowing her eyebrows together, as if wondering what he was talking about. She didn't do anything, did she? She doesn't remember doing anything.

"Talk like what?" Yuri asked, smiling.

"I do not want you calling me cute." Hitsugaya said., closing his eyes out of frustration.

"But you _are_ cute." Yuri argued, pouting.

The frown on Hitsugaya's face deepened, narrowing his eyes, glaring at his unseated subordinate. Does she know that she is not allowed to talk back to her superior? Yuri only tilted her head, grinning. She blinked, thinking of something.

"Let's go eat something." Yuri said, grinning.

"W-What?!" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes widening with shock, wondering where that came from.

"Let's get something to eat." Yuri said, jumping and clapping her hands in excitement.

Hitsugaya frowned, narrowing his eyes. He glared at his subordinate again. She was like a child. A child that seemed to have to much damn energy. Yuri smiled widely.

"How about you go take a nap." Hitsugaya said, frowning deeply.

"A nap? Why? I'm not a kid." Yuri said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Hitsugaya sighed. What a troublesome girl. He had better things to do than get something to eat with a childish person. He needed to finish the paperwork and have them delivered.

"Can you please leave. I have paperwork to do." Hitsugaya said, frowning.

"Paperwork? That's not fun." Yuri said, pouting.

"Of course paperwork isn't fun. It's paperwork." Hitsugaya said, eye twitching.

"Then lets go eat." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"No." Hitsugaya said.

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon! Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?!"

Pulse vein.

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASE?!"

"I said no."

"PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE?!"

Another pulse vein.

"No."

"PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?!"

A couple more pulse veins.

"No."

"PLEASE?!"

"...Will it shut you up?"

"Yes."

A sigh.

"Then let go."

-:-

Rio walked around the division, smiling when people would introduce themselves. The sixth division was a peaceful place. Everyone was nice, nobody fought, there were no people that acted like children. It was perfect. She wasn't saying she hated her friends, they were just too much sometimes.

"I hope they haven't gotten into trouble." Rio muttered, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"You're Rio Sachiko, right?"

Rio blinked, pausing, before glancing back to see the lieutenant of the sixth squad. Why was he talking to her? Rio blinked again before she smiled, nodding. She turned around, seeing the lieutenant smirk.

"Yes, I am. May I ask why you are asking?" Rio asked.

"I just wanted to say that you've got some skills. Pretty good fighting back there." Renji said, grinning.

Rio blushed out of embarrassment before smiling, nodding. She was not often complimented about her fighting abilities. It felt nice to be complimented.

"Thank you lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, bowing.

"No need to bow. I was only complimenting you." Renji said, scratching the back of his neck with a grin.

Rio stood, confused at his laid-back personality, before nodding, smiling softly. He was an interesting one. He wasn't like any of the superiors she learned about in the academy.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the division?" Renji asked.

Rio smiled brightly and nodded. It would be nice to have a tour, since she was not familiar of her surroundings. And she was honored that the lieutenant wanted to give her a tour.

"Yes, please. I would be happy if you gave me a tour." Rio said, smiling.

Renji grinned and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around, wondering which way and where to start. The place was kind of big, so he wasn't really sure.

"Follow me." Renji said, walking ahead of Rio.

"Yes, sir." Rio said.

"No need to say that. Just call me Renji." Renji said, grinning at Rio.

"Okay." Rio said, smiling.

Renji blushed before nodding. She seemed like a nice woman. He grinned at her before he started walking, Rio right behind him. He frowned, stopping, making the woman blink curiously.

"Oh, damn. I forgot. I have to stop by the office." Renji said.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll be fine on my own." Rio said, smiling.

"You can come with me." Renji said, smiling at the woman.

"If that's not too much trouble." Rio said, tilting her head to the side.

"'Course not. Lets go." Renji said, seeing the woman smile and nod. "It's this way." He said, walking in the opposite direction.

Rio tilted her head, looking in the direction they were going in before he turned. She blinked and turned her head, looking at the lieutenant, smiling brightly.

"Isn't it the other way?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

"Oh... yeah. Lets go." Renji said, grinning nervously, walking in the opposite direction.

Rio smiled in amusement and nodded, seeing the lieutenant look down in embarrassment.

-:-

Shun stared at the Captain with a wide eyes, shocked. She heard him correctly... right?

"You want me to do what?" Shun asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

The Captain glared at her, seeing the woman look between him and the papers on his desk. Was he serious? Really? Nah, it had to be a joke. It had to be. She looked at the papers once more, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I beat most of the men in the dojo, you're going to let me join your squad, but for punishment for doing what I did... I have to do the paperwork?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, wondering if the man was serious.

Kenpachi grunted, the woman taking that as a yes, making Shun frown deeply. No fucking way. He was fucking serious?! Really?! She had to do the goddamn paperwork as punishment?! Wasn't the damn squad all about fighting and shit? So why the hell was she being punished? Or was it because she was a woman? She narrowed her eyes. Sexists bastards.

"Great. Just great. I always get bad luck." Shun muttered, rolling her eyes, frowning deeply.

"What's your name?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the woman, not liking the fact that a woman was apart of the squad.

Shun looked up and curled her lip, showing little fangs. Her name? Jeez. The damn Captain didn't even know her name? Did he know any of the new recruits names? What a lazy Captain. Were any of the other Captains lazy?

"My name is Shun Masuyo." Shun answered, frowning deeply, narrowing her eyes.

The Captain of the eleventh quirked an eyebrow, staring at the woman strangely. Did she just say... Shun? That was really her name? What the hell kind of name was that?

"Shun? Your name is Shun?" Kenpachi asked, frowning, eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with my name?!" Shun snarled, glaring at the Captain, clenching her hands.

"It almost sounds like a mans name." Kenpachi stated, wondering how someone could have a name like Shun.

Shun flinched, face darkening, curling her lip back, shaking in anger. A... mans... name?! She had a frickin' mans name?! She started muttering curses, glaring straight ahead. Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman, still hearing her curse. Damn woman. Having a weak woman in his squad was enough to get him pissed off.

"So, when and where am I supposed to do these?" Shun asked, looking at the piles of papers on the Captains desk, glaring at them, hoping they would burn or something.

"Tomorrow. And do them wherever the hell ya want." Kenpachi grunted, frowning deeply.

Shun frowned deeply, narrowing her eyes. Wherever the hell she wants? She looked to the side, mouth in a firm line, hands clenched. What a _great_ Captain.

"You can go now." Kenpachi grunted, propping his chin on his palm, resting his elbow on his desk.

"Uh, thank you Captain Zaraki, sir." Shun said, saluting, turning around, putting her hands inside her pockets, exiting the room.

Captain was a fucking asshole.

-:-

"This looks like a good restaurant." Yuri commented, looking around the restaurant, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya frowned. Why did he even agree? Oh, yeah. She wouldn't shut up. He sighed, seeing someone walk towards their table. Why was she so damn persistent. She was too childish for his tastes. Which means that she'll annoy him greatly.

"Hello. Thank you for eating at our restaurant. What will you be eating?"

"Can I have some watermelon." Yuri asked, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya looking at the smiling woman, narrowing his eyes, mouth in a firm line. She likes watermelon too? Ignoring that he ordered as well, seeing the man bow and leave the table.

"You like watermelon?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at Yuri.

"Yep! I also like natto, but Shun doesn't. She feels like throwing up just by seeing natto. Rio likes natto but Shun just passes out when she sees a bowl. This one time I drew on her face when she did. I think Rio likes bananas and strawberries and Shun likes apples. I like candy too, but when Shun takes my candy I cry then Rio gets mad at Shun and then Shun gets grouchy." Yuri said, smiling.

Hitsugaya frowned deeply, narrowing his eyes. She talked way too much. She should have left his office so he could continue doing his paperwork.

"I only asked if you liked watermelon." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh. Sorry, I tend to talk for a while. Shun even told me that. And when I talk too much she hits me and I start crying. She's too mean sometimes." Yuri said, pouting.

"I wonder why she hits you." Hitsugaya said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I just told you." Yuri said, tilting her head to the side.

"I have to get back soon and finish that paperwork." Hitsugaya said, frowning deeply.

"Me too. My friends and I are going to go have a bath at a hot spring." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya sighed, not caring in the least. He didn't care what she did, as long as she stayed out of his way. The only reason he had even agreed was because she was too damn intent on bringing him to eat. She even had the nerve to drag him.

"Ah, here come our watermelons." Yuri said, smiling, clapping her hands together.

-:-

Rio walked along side Renji, smiling sweetly, making every man they passed stop and stare at her with a tinge of red on their cheeks. She never really cared how anyone viewed her. She never really cared about her appearance at all either.

"Here it is." Renji said, stopping in front of a pair of doors.

"I shall wait out here." Rio said, bowing.

"You can come in." Renji said, looking at Rio with a smile.

"Thank you." Rio said, smiling, closing her eyes.

Renji grinned before opening the doors and walked inside, Rio following silently. The office that was only for the Captain and lieutenant. She lowered her head. How intimidating.

"Hi Captain. I was to report to you before I gave a tour to one of the new recruits." Renji said, standing straight.

Byakuya stopped what he was doing and looked at Renji with an expressionless face. He had not even noticed that he had walked in. He looked at the paperwork on the lieutenant's desk, seeing that it was piling up.

"When you come back I want you to do some of the paperwork." Byakuya ordered, glaring at the lieutenant.

Renji frowned before nodding. Paperwork. Damn. He was hoping to get out of that.

"Yes, Captain."

Rio looked at the Captain with a smile. It didn't matter if he didn't notice her, she was happy enough with her friends by her side. Rio gasped as she covered her mouth, getting the attention from both men.

"I forgot! I have to meet my friends at the hot spring. I'm sorry lieutenant Abarai, but I must go now to meet them. Good day Captain Kuchiki, I am happy to be in your squad." Rio said, smiling brightly, looking at both men before bowing, standing straight and rushing out of the room.

Byakuya watched as she left with slightly wide eyes. That smile on her face... almost reminded him of Hisana's smile. He looked towards Renji, seeing him look at the paperwork on his desk with a frown.

"Who was that woman?" Byakuya asked, eyes narrowed.

"Hmm? Oh, that was Rio Sachiko." Renji said, walking over to his desk, sighing deeply.

Byakuya looked back towards the door. She has unusual hair color and eyes. He looked at the paperwork and shuffled the papers until he saw her picture, seeing her smile sweetly. Rio Sachiko... almost smiled like his wife.

-:-

"Dammit! I didn't notice the damn fucking time!" Shun yelled, cursing as she ran down the road.

"Here I come~!" Yuri sang, skipping down the road.

"I hope I'm not late." Rio muttered, apologizing to people she bumped into.

They continued running, sensing each others reiatsu. Shun frowned deeply, eyes narrowed, running around the corner, her feet moving fast that a dust trail was following her. Yuri continued to skip, smiling brightly, ignoring the strange looks she received from some people. Rio panted, looking around, continuing to run.

"If they're taking a bath without me, I'm gonna beat them up!" Shun growled, panting slightly.

"I wonder if Rio got me any candy?" Yuri asked herself, running, looking up in thought.

"I hope they're not mad at me for almost forgetting about them." Rio said.

They all ran around a corner, all three of them almost running into each other, all their eyes widening. They stood in front of each other, panting heavily, chests heaving up and down.

"Aha! I knew you guys would be late." Shun said, frowning.

"Aren't you late too?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Either you shut up or I'm going to kick your ass." Shun growled, glaring at her friend.

"Shun, please don't get mad at Yuri." Rio said, smiling, seeing Shun roll her eyes and nod. "Now, shall we discuss what happened today while we take a bath?" She asked.

"Yeah. And I have a shit load of stuff to complain about." Shun growled, walking into the building with a snarl.

"I have a lot of stuff to talk about too. Not stuff to complain about but stuff to be happy about." Yuri said, skipping after Shun.

Rio smiled and nodded. She expected Yuri to of had a nice day but Shun, Shun must have gotten into trouble, she was sure of it. She was always in trouble. Rio smiled as she saw Shun yell at the worker at the front desk yelling, 'What the hell do you mean there's no other private baths left?! Look again!' while Yuri giggled at her friend. They were too silly sometimes, especially Yuri. But Rio couldn't help but wonder, what did happen on their day?


	4. Chapter 4

All three friends relaxed as they sat in the bath, their muscles aching.

"I hate the eleventh squad." Shun said, glaring at nothing as she sunk down until only her eyes were above water.

"May I ask why?" Rio asked.

Shun spoke, still underwater. Rio sighed while Yuri giggled.

"Shun. We don't understand what you're saying." Rio said, seeing Shun glare at her.

"Fine." Shun said as she resurfaced and frowned.

Yuri grinned and Rio smiled, only making Shun roll her eyes.

"I hate all those men in that squad, and the Captain too!" Shun yelled, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Because?" Rio asked.

"They're all perverts and the Captain wants me to do all the frickin' paperwork in that damn squad! Do you know how late some of them are?! I saw one sheet from four years ago. Four years!" Shun growled, hitting the water and glared at her two friends.

"He... wants you to do the paperwork?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah!" Shun yelled, sinking back into the water with a frown.

Rio smiled. It seems like she likes the squad, a little.

"Well, my day went okay." Rio said, closing her eyes while she smiled.

"Ah? Myo hay karayz coes pine." Shun said from underwater.

"And translation: _Yeah? Your day always goes fine_." Yuri said, grinning.

Both of the other women gave their weird friend a strange look. How the hell did she know what Shun said? They both shrugged and went back to their discussion, Shun resurfacing when Rio opened her mouth.

"The lieutenant offered to give me a tour of the division." Rio said, seeing a shocked look on Yuri.

"Whoa! Really?!" Yuri asked, her eyes widening with happiness.

"I met a Captain. Pain in the ass of a Captain." Shun muttered the last part to herself, but both women heard it.

"Me too!" Yuri said, smiling widely.

"I met one too, but he was busy." Rio said.

"I had something to eat with my Captain." Yuri said.

"Went on a date?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No. We went to eat something." Yuri argued, pouting.

"Same thing. You guys went on a date." Shun said, pouring water on her head with a bucket.

"No we didn't!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms around.

"Yes you did!" Shun yelled, a vein pulsing.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Hah! You admit it." Shun said smugly, smirking.

"You tricked me! Rio!" Yuri whined, looking at her friend.

Rio smiled as she closed her eyes and looked at Shun.

"Shun. Please don't trick Yuri." Rio said sweetly.

Shun's eyes widened before looking away and nodded. Rio smiled while Yuri taunted Shun by yelling 'You're scared of Rio!'.

"I have to do the damn paperwork tomorrow and I don't want to." Shun said, folding her arms across her chest.

"How many piles were there?" Rio asked.

Shun's face paled as she frowned.

"Don't say anything else about the paperwork." Shun said, sighing.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other. They never seen her act like this before. They both smiled and looked at their friend.

"You like the eleventh squad!" They stated together, seeing Shun flinch.

"S-Shut up! I don't like that damn squad." Shun said, looking to the side with a frown.

"You like it!" Yuri said, laughing.

"She probably likes it because she can fight all she wants." Rio said, looking at Yuri who nodded along.

"Well, I won't be able to. I have a punishment to fulfill." Shun said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't have beat all those men." Rio said, smiling.

"Shut up. They're fault." Shun said, her eyebrow twitching.

"Shun." Rio sighed, shaking her head.

"It is. One of them asked if we could go to his room." Shun said, seeing both Rio and Yuri's eyes widen.

"Really?" Rio asked, seeing Shun nod.

"To do what?" Yuri asked.

Shun slowly look at Yuri and gave her a blank stare. She then hit her head, hearing Yuri cry out in pain.

"You seriously don't know what he wanted?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the crying girl.

"No!" Yuri cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Then you're an idiot!" Shun yelled.

"Shun." Rio said, frowning at Shun.

"Yeah, yeah." Shun said, leaving the crying woman.

Rio smiled when Yuri went back to her cheery self.

"You're always angry." Yuri said, smiling at the grouchy woman.

"Am not." Shun said, washing her hair.

"Yeah you are. That's why we call you the angry one, Rio's the calm one, and I'm-"

"The crazy one." Shun said, seeing Yuri pout.

"Am not." Yuri whined.

"Whatever." Shun said, sticking her tongue out.

"Why do you always do that?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Do what?" Shun asked, her tongue still hanging out.

"That. You always stick your tongue out." Yuri said, seeing Shun sigh.

"Whenever I stick my tongue out you ask the same thing, and do I answer?" Shun asked.

"No." Yuri said.

"There ya go." Shun said, hearing water splash.

They both turned to see Rio washing her hair.

"You're awfully quiet." Shun said.

"I just want to relax and feel the hot water." Rio said, smiling softly.

"Well, since I'm done. I'm going to go to the dreaded squad." Shun said, standing up.

"Okay then, good night." Rio said, smiling.

"Night!" Yuri called out, grinning.

Shun lifted her arm and walked towards the edge, lifting her foot and feeling the cool air, making her shiver slightly before walking out of the room. Rio smiled. She may be mean all the time but she was sweet sometimes, rarely. She just doesn't show anyone her soft side except for them.

"I should go to! I want to get up early tomorrow so I can greet my Captain first thing in the morning." Yuri said, standing up and clapped her hands.

"I should too. I must find out where my room will be." Rio said, standing up.

They walked towards the edge of the hot springs and climbed out, shivering.

-:-

Shun walked along the streets, her eyes in a dazed state. She was bored. As she walked she thought about what Yuri said. She looked up and stared at the dark sky.

"So they went on a date huh?" Shun muttered, smirking a second later.

Cute. She frowned. Where the hell did that come from? She then snarled when she saw where she was. The damn eleventh division. Right then, she was sure some people felt sorry for her, and others that thought she deserved it.

"I don't care if I'm apart of this damn squad, I'm not going in." Shun said, jumping onto a wall and laid down, looking at the night sky.

Shun closed her eyes and sighed. She should be in another squad. Like the... uh, well some other squad. She was tired after the long day, especially when she kept fighting, that was fun for her. Her breathing evened out when her mind went blank, sleeping soundly.

'I better not get raped.' Shun thought before she fell asleep.

-:-

Yuri skipped towards the tenth division with a happy face. Even though she was energetic she was tired. Her eyes were in the same state as Shun's, dazed. She continued skipping, people giving her weird looks.

'I wonder where I'll be sleeping?' Yuri thought, her skipping becoming sluggish.

She decided to walk, her legs sore from skipping. She walked while looking at her zanpakuto and frowned. She never liked fighting, nor did Rio, only Shun did. She smiled though. Her zanpakuto was her friend. She stopped when she saw the tenth division, people talking outside. She smiled and walked towards the doors, opening them and walked down the hall.

"Maybe lieutenant Matsumoto knows where I'll be staying." Yuri thought aloud, walking towards the office.

She stood in front of the pair of doors and smiled before opening it and peered inside.

"Lieutenant Matsumo-"

Yuri stopped and looked around the room, and saw her laying down on the couch, making Yuri's smile widen.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! Do you know where I'll be staying?" Yuri asked, looking at the lieutenant with a tilted head.

She pouted when she didn't reply. She looked at her face and blinked. She's passed out. She reached out to shake her but then a hand grabbed her wrist, making her jump before looking at who the hand belonged to.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"Don't wake her." Hitsugaya ordered, letting go of Yuri.

"Okay Captain." Yuri said as she grinned.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before walking back towards his desk, finishing up the last bits of paperwork.

"Captain Hitsugaya, do you know where I'll be staying?" Yuri asked.

"No." Hitsugaya answered, not looking up.

Yuri frowned. He's being mean, like Shun.

"Big meanie." Yuri mumbled.

Hitsugaya looked up from his papers and glared at her, making her grin innocently. He continued signing the papers, letting Yuri know it was time to leave. She could just sleep on the roof, it would be nice. Yuri grinned as she skipped towards the door.

"Good night Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri whispered as she shut the door with a grin.

Hitsugaya didn't look up and kept signing. It doesn't matter whatever happens to her.

-:-

Rio walked down the street, her hands holding each other in front of her. She looked at the sky and smiled softly.

'I wonder what I have to do tomorrow?' Rio thought, looking up in wonder.

She continued walking, seeing people walking around. If only she had one of her friends with her in the sixth division, then she wouldn't be so darn shy. Rio started running. It was getting awfully dark.

'I hope I don't get lost.' Rio thought, jumping on walls towards the sixth division.

Once Rio got gotten to her destination, she sighed out of relief. At least she didn't get lost. She walked towards the doors and looked around the courtyard, seeing people still up and talking. How can they stay up so late? She sighed and walked inside, looking for someone to help her. She saw a woman walk by and smiled.

"Excuse me, do you know where new recruits sleep tonight?" Rio asked, smiling.

"Uh, yes. I'll show you the way if you want." The woman said.

"Yes, thank you. I would appreciate that so much." Rio said as she bowed.

"This way please." The woman said with a smile.

Rio nodded and followed the woman, looking around all the while. They stopped in front of a door, the woman looking inside and nodding.

"This room in vacant. You may sleep in here." She said.

"Thank you." Rio said, smiling.

The woman nodded and walked away, letting Rio know to walk into the room. She sighed when she saw the futon and plopped right down, her eyes heavy. She must have been tired more than she thought. In a matter of seconds she had fallen asleep.

-:-

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, people were bustling about, greeting were heard, people having breakfast, and there was a cursing woman just waking up.

"Damn, fucking sun. Shine all damn day." Shun complained, sitting up and looked around.

When she looked around she didn't have a clue as to where she was, until she looked at the symbol for the eleventh squad on the building in front of her.

"I have a feeling I'm supposed to be doing something." Shun muttered, standing up and stretched, her back cracking.

Shun looked at the men lounging around the courtyard. They even wake up before her, wow. She looked up in thought and frowned. Just what the hell was she supposed to be doing? She shrugged and jumped off the wall, every man in the court yard looking towards her when her feet landed.

"What the hell was I supposed to be doing?" Shun muttered, walking towards the building.

Shun didn't notice the looks she was receiving, even though she keeps her guard up she doesn't seem to notice lustful stares being sent her way. As she walked into the building she sighed in content when warm air surrounded her. She didn't even notice she was cold. She stood there with a goofy smile on her face, not noticing the tall shadow covering her. She didn't move until she heard a tinkle of bells, making her look up and turn her head to the left and right. Where did that come from?

"Why the fuck are you just standing there?!"

Shun jumped before turning around and saw... oh shit! Captain Zaraki!

"Uh, hi?" Shun said, lifting her hand in a greeting sort of way.

Kenpachi glared at the woman, seeing her tilt her head in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shun asked, blinking several times.

"Why aren't you doing the fucking paperwork?!" Kenpachi growled, walking towards the woman, unconsciously making her step back.

"Paperwork? Oh, yeah! The paperwork!" Shun said, realizing what she forgot.

She looked around. Now where the hell was the office? Before she could walk away she found herself being lifted up and getting slammed against the wall. She coughed as the air left her lungs, and clenched her teeth together.

"Fuck! That hurt!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain.

"Listen here," Kenpachi growled, getting Shun's attention as her legs dangled. She looked at him with a frown while he glared at her. He seemed angry for some reason. "I do not accept weaklings into my division, alright?! And in my opinion women are weaklings, always get help from other people, don't seem like the fighting type. So if you wish to stay in my division, you better start training like crazy and show me you are as strong as my men or me third seat, do you get me?" Kenpachi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." Shun answered, her eyes narrowed.

"Good." Kenpachi said, releasing the woman, letting her fall to her legs.

"Bastard." Shun muttered before standing up and brushing the whole thing off.

She walked away, hoping not to run into the bastard of a Captain. She curled her lip and growled softly. If only she could beat the ass up. She groaned as she rubbed her back. She blinked when she felt something wrong and frowned.

"Fucking spikey headed bastard. I think he ripped my bra when he did that."

-:-

Yuri smiled as she stared at the blue sky. How long was she up? She didn't know, but she knew it was quite a while ago. She closed her eyes and smiled contently as she felt the wind against her face. Ah, how she loved peacefulness. She opened her eyes and stared into green eyes, making her scream.

"Rio!" Yuri yelled, shocked at seeing her friend there.

"Hello." Rio greeted, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Rio said as she sat down and folded her hands in her lap.

"I'm guessing you didn't have anything to do." Yuri said, smiling brightly at her friend.

Rio smiled as her eyebrows furrowed.

"No. Lieutenant Abarai wasn't around so he was not able to give me a tour. And I was wondering, why were you laying on the roof?" Rio asked, blinking.

"I slept here." Yuri answered.

Rio's eyes widened.

"You what?! Didn't you ask where you could sleep?" Rio asked, seeing Yuri shake her head.

"I was going to ask lieutenant Matsumoto but she was asleep and Captain Hitsugaya said not to bother her." Yuri said.

"I see. Why didn't you ask anyone else?" Rio asked.

"I didn't want to bother anyone." Yuri said.

"You should have asked someone." Rio said, frowning.

"It was okay. It was nice sleeping out here." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

"Did you see Shun last night? You're divisions are close." Rio said.

Yuri shook her head, making Rio sigh.

"I hope she found a room to sleep in." Rio said.

Yuri smiled. Rio cared for her and Shun so much it just makes her want to smile all day long, teasing her grouchy friend. Yuri grinned as both her and Rio stood.

"Should we get Shun?" Rio asked.

"Yep! I want to tell her a slept outside." Yuri said as she skipped towards the edge of the building, doing a flip as she jumped down.

Both women walked towards the eleventh division, wanting to see their angry friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Shun _finally_ found the damn office after an hour. Really. How big was the place? She walked inside, not seeing the little person with pink hair staring at her with curiosity. When she saw the mountains of paperwork she immediately wanted to cry.

"Why doesn't this division do any paperwork, dammit?!" Shun yelled, stomping her feet.

"Why are you mad?"

Shun jumped before looking around. Who was that? Her eyes landed on the small person sitting on the lieutenant's desk, seeing pink hair.

"Who are you?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The little girl smiled widely, making Shun think of Yuri, and giggled.

"My name is Yachiru Kusajishi, lieutenant of the eleventh squad." She answered, making Shun's eyes widen.

"L-Lieutenant?!" Shun exclaimed, her eyebrows raised.

"Yep!" Yachiru chirped.

Shun closed her mouth and nodded, shock written all over her face. This little kid was a lieutenant?! Stronger than her?! No fucking way. Shun continued to nod, making Yachiru giggle.

"You're funny." Yachiru stated, Shun frowning.

Funny? Hell, she barely liked jokes.

"As much as I want to talk to you... lieutenant, I must do the paperwork." Shun said.

"Why the hell are you doing paperwork?"

Shun frowned before looking at the owner of the voice to see... that bald guy!!! Shun's eyes narrowed while the man smirked.

"I recognize you. You're that woman that turned down my offer." The bald man said, the other guy he was with behind him.

"And you wonder why I turned it down." Shun said, frowning as she narrowed her eyes.

The man frowned.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Shun Masuyo." Shun answered.

"Shun?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You gonna say it sounds like a mans name?" Shun asked, frowning.

"No." He said, looking at her zanpakuto.

Shun seemed to perk up when he said that, making him think people told her that plenty of times. She nodded and walked towards the paperwork, taking one pile, and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The bald man asked, frowning.

"I'm going somewhere where I can work in peace." Shun answered, trying to get the door.

"Why don't you do it in here?" Yachiru asked, smiling.

"I would, but... your Captain's an ass." Shun said, narrowing her eyes before trying to get the door again.

Her eyes widened when the door opened to show... oh, fuck!

"Captain." The pretty man greeted.

Shun groaned as she closed her eyes so she couldn't see the Captain's face anymore, especially his glare.

"What did you call me?" Kenpachi asked, growling.

"I didn't say nothing, Captain Zaraki, uh, sir." Shun said, a vein pulsing as her eye twitched.

Her eyes widened again when she was picked up from the collar of her shihakusho, making her drop all the papers.

"Fuck." Shun muttered, seeing the paper spread all over.

"Don't think just because you're a woman doesn't mean I'll take your shit." Kenpachi growled.

"Whatever." Shun said, narrowing her eyes.

Before Kenpachi could even hurt her, the door opened, everyone looking towards it.

"Hi Shun!" Yuri greeted, waving her hands.

Shun grinned and raised her hand in a greeting.

"Hey." Shun said.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Rio asked, smiling at the tall Captain.

Everyone in the room shivered, except the man Rio was smiling at.

"No." Kenpachi growled, dropping the woman.

"Fuck! That hurt!" Shun yelled, rubbing her ass.

Yuri started laughing and jumped around Shun, making her friend clench her teeth together.

"Either you stop laughing and jumping around me, or I'm going to kick your ass!" Shun yelled, standing up and started shaking the laughing woman by her shoulders.

"R-R-R-R- Rio!" Yuri yelled, swirls in her eyes.

"Shun, please release Yuri." Rio said, smiling.

"The hell I'm going to let her go!" Shun yelled, shaking harder.

While this was going on, everyone in the room watched in confusion. Why was the woman acting different. They watched as Yuri kicked Shun in the stomach, and ran out of the room, laughing like an idiot.

"You crazy energetic idiot!" Shun yelled after her friend.

"What were you doing Shun?" Rio asked, smiling at the grouchy woman.

"I was just about to do the damn paperwork." Shun said, picking up the papers.

"But why are they on the floor?" Rio asked, eyeing the Captain with a frown.

"I dropped them." Shun lied, reading a page before snorting.

"What is it?" Rio asked, tilting her head to the side.

"One of these men went on maternity leave." Shun said before placing the paper on the pile.

Rio giggled, both women not seeing everyone's shocked look.

"Someone went on maternity leave?" The bald man whispered to the pretty man.

Pretty man just shrugged.

"Well, where were you guys going to go?" Shun asked, holding the pile of papers.

"We were going to go eat. Do you want to come with us?" Rio asked, seeing Shun nod.

"Sure. But you better bring something for me to write with. I want to get started on this shit." Shun said, walking out of the door.

Rio nodded and turned towards the group and bowed.

"Good day Captain Zaraki." Rio said before leaving.

"So long, bastard." Shun muttered.

"Shun! Don't say that! He's your superior." Rio scolded.

"I don't care if he is my superior! Hell, I wouldn't care if he was the Captain-General! I just want to finish these damn papers so I can either fight or sleep! And my fucking back hurts! And you know what else, my bra broke! Great huh?! Just fucking great!" Shun yelled, her voice disappearing the farther they got.

"Your bra broke?" Rio asked, her voice disappearing too.

"Maybe you went a little too hard on the woman Captain." Yumichika said, flicking his hair.

"She deserved it for talking that way about the Captain." Ikkaku argued.

"No, she didn't. She was mad." Yachiru argued, smiling widely.

"That woman can do whatever the hell she wants, she just better stay out of my fucking way." Kenpachi growled, sitting down in his chair.

-:-

Rio watched as Shun tried to grab all the papers that flew away from the breeze. She jumped for one that was in the tree, Yuri helping her.

"Dammit! Why the hell is there so much damn papers!" Shun yelled, kicking the tree, making splinters fly everywhere and the paper float down.

Yuri jumped and grabbed it, waving it around in the air and giggling.

"I got it!" Yuri cheered, getting a pat on the head from Shun.

"Good job." Shun said, putting the paper on the pile.

Yuri smiled before looking at the done pile.

"You're already through half, why were you complaining?" Yuri asked.

Shun's shoulders slumped.

"That's only a little pile." Shun answered, making both Rio and Yuri's eyes widen.

"But- there's about, a lot in that pile!" Rio exclaimed.

"I know." Shun complained, signing away.

"Why are we sitting on this grassy patch?" Yuri asked, laying down.

"Because it's comfortable and nice. I think I might sleep here tonight." Shun said, making both women look at her.

"Sleep here?" Rio asked.

"I slept outside yesterday." Shun said, not looking up.

"Me too." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"Maybe you guys should sleep with me at the sixth division." Rio said, furrowed eyebrows.

"As much as I like that, I'm not that way." Shun said, smirking.

"Shun!" Rio exclaimed, her face red.

"Just kidding. But I should probably turn down your offer." Shun said, leaning against a tree.

"Why?" Rio asked, concern written all over her face.

"Because. You guys know I don't like sleeping with anyone." Shun said.

"But us." Yuri piped up, smiling like an idiot.

Shun frowned and shook her head before she continued writing.

"I only slept in the same room as you guys because we were roommates." Shun said.

"But it was still fun." Rio said, reading one of the forms from the pile.

"Yep." Shun said, putting another form on the 'done' pile.

Shun continued signing papers, ignoring Yuri, who poked Shun to get her attention.

"Rio!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the owner of the voice. Shun quirked an eyebrow at the red haired man while Yuri waved.

"Lieutenant Abarai." Rio greeted, smiling.

Renji ran up to the trio and grinned. He looked at Rio and gestured her to stand up.

"Listen, the Captain heard what I said about you and wants to see your fighting skills." Renji said, grinning as he patted Rio head.

Rio blinked before smiling brightly, Yuri cheering while Shun grinned.

"He wants to see you fight right now, so lets go." Renji said, picking up Rio, making her scream out loud.

Shun and Yuri blinked when the lieutenant started running away.

"Uh, bye!" Rio yelled back.

Shun smiled.

"You going somewhere too?" Shun asked, signing forms again.

Yuri looked at Shun in confusion. She's not going anywhe- her eyes widened.

"I'll see you later! I'm going to see lieutenant Matsumoto!" Yuri yelled, standing up and ran down the street.

Shun rolled her eyes before reading a form. How many guys went on maternity leave? Whoever did paperwork before her were idiots. They didn't even bother to read what was on the forms.

-:-

Rio blushed as people stopped to stare. Why couldn't the lieutenant just let her walk? She hid her head in between his neck and shoulder, making Renji shiver slightly.

"Okay, we're here." Renji said, stopping.

Rio blinked before looking around. The sixth division training grounds. She smiled at Renji when he put her down, making a tinge of red appear on his face.

"Are you going to watch me fight?" Rio asked, hands folded in front of her.

"Actually, I'm your opponent. Captain Kuchiki will be observing you." Renji said, grinning.

"But doesn't he have more important stuff to do than watch me fight?" Rio asked.

"Well, he has to see how good you are to see if you deserve an officers seat." Renji said, seeing Rio's eyes widen.

"An officer's seat?" Rio asked, seeing Renji nod with a grin.

Rio smiled brightly. How will Shun and Yuri react to that?

"I won't let you down lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, smiling.

"You better now. I want to see you try to fight me with all your power." Renji said as he grinned.

Rio smiled as she bowed.

"Rio Sachiko."

Rio blinked as she stood straight and turned around to see the Captain of the sixth squad.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio greeted, bowing lowly.

"Lets begin." Byakuya said.

He looked at Renji and nodded. Renji nodded back and walked across from Rio, grinning at her when he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

"Lets begin." Renji said, seeing Rio nod.

She unsheathed her zanpakuto and smiled at Renji. She will show the lieutenant and Captain that she can fight as well as her friends.

-:-

Yuri skipped towards the office, smiling widely. What was the lieutenant doing? Was she doing drinking? Was she doing something fun? She stood in front of the office and knocked.

"Yuri Hikari at your service!" Yuri yelled, sliding the door open.

The two occupants in the room jumped, staring at the door with surprise written on their faces.

"Yuri!" Rangiku said, smiling at the energetic girl.

"Hi lieutenant Matsumoto! Hi Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, waving her arms frantically.

"What brings you here?" Rangiku asked, offering a seat for Yuri.

"I wanted to see you!" Yuri said, plopping down on the couch and grinned at her superior.

Rangiku smiled and nodded before frowning at the piles of papers in front of her. Yuri saw her smile and made a confused sound.

"Is something wrong lieutenant Matsumoto?" Yuri asked.

"Paperwork." Rangiku said, pointing to the table.

Yuri frowned as she looked at the table.

"But you have to do paperwork. What if there's something important in there." Yuri said, pouting.

"I don't want to. It's too boring." Rangiku complained.

But then she jumped when Yuri's eyes started to water, tears threatening to fall over. Yuri started sniffling, making Rangiku walk around the table and hold the 'crying' girl.

"I'm sorry! Don't cry." Rangiku pleaded.

"B-But you're supposed to... do the paperwork! I don't want you to get in trouble!" Yuri cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll do them. Would you like that?" Rangiku asked, seeing Yuri nod.

Rangiku nodded and ran around the table, grabbing a brush. While that went on Hitsugaya was watching, quirking an eyebrow. How did she manage to make Rangiku do her paperwork? He saw Yuri's head facing her lap, wiping her eyes with her arm, then he saw... her smirk? He narrowed her eyes when she raised her head and smiled brightly before thanking Rangiku.

'She's a good actress.' Hitsugaya thought, feeling some sort of respect towards Yuri for her making Rangiku finally do paperwork.

-:-

Shun frowned as she walked down the street, holding the pile of papers with a frown. Uh, she finally finished! What time was it?! Eight! What time did she start the paperwork?! Nine in the morning! Shun clenched her teeth together as she walked towards the building of the eleventh division. Damn stupid punishment. Isn't the damn Captain supposed to like fighting?! So why the hell is he making her do the damn paperwork?!

"Bad luck. I always get the bad luck." Shun muttered, standing in front of the doors to the inside.

Should she go in and deliver the paperwork, or just leave them outside. Does she want to get hurt, or not to get hurt? Touch choice. She walked inside. Now all she has to do... is remember where the damn office was.

'I hope that excuse of a Captain isn't in there.' Shun thought, standing in front of the office.

She opened the door and peered in, only to frown. He was there alright, along with the lieutenant, the bald guy, and the pretty man. She walked towards the desk, ignoring everyone, but she couldn't ignore the girl that was jumping around her.

"Uh, lieutenant, I need to get to the desk." Shun said, stopping in the middle of the room.

"But I want you to play with me!" Yachiru cheered, smiling widely.

Shun frowned.

"I would, but I can't." Shun said, walking past the girl.

Yachiru watched her and ran towards the desk.

"C'mon Grouchy-chan!" Yachiru said, jumping on the Captains desks and smiled widely at the woman.

Shun stopped and flinched. Her eye then twitched. Grouchy-chan? She dropped the pile on the desk and turned around.

"I will be right back lieutenant." Shun said in a strained voice before stomping towards the door.

Everyone watched as she slid the door close.

"I AM NOT GROUCHY DAMMIT!!!!"

Yachiru giggled.

"She's funny." She said, at the same time the angry woman walked back in.

She walked towards the desk and grabbed another pile, this time ignoring everyone. She almost fell over.

"Damn. How much is in here?" Shun muttered before walking towards the door.

"Why are you always frowning?" Ikkaku asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not _always_ frowning." Shun said.

"You're frowning now." Ikkaku said.

Shun's frown deepened before walking towards the door again and opened it.

"I will hand these in sometime tomorrow Captain Zaraki." Shun said before closing the door behind herself.

"What a grouchy woman. Not beautiful." Yumichika said, shaking his head.

"She just needs friends!" Yachiru said, smiling widely.

Kenpachi only sighed and rolled his eyes. At least someone was doing the paperwork.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N OKAY! I'm guessing this is a little OOC, but please, I have no clue as to what Hitsugaya, Kenpachi or Byakuya acts like. :( If some of you don't like this story, then don't read it. I'm trying my best to write it! I was never good at writing. :( So please, enjoy! That is all. ^^)

Rio ran down the street, people moving out of her way. There was a wide smile on her face as she ran, going towards the tenth division. The sky was shining, hitting her skin, warming her. She ran fast, feeling the wind hit her face. She was fast, but Shun was faster. She wished to be like Shun, without the lust for battle, but that was because of how strong Shun was. Now, now she was so happy she could practically just start dancing right there. Yuri was a good fighter too, but she barely liked to fight. She would try to avoid battling since she didn't like blood.

She saw the tenth division come into view and smiled brightly. She turned, skidding a little, and ran into the court yard, trying not to run into people. She slid open the doors and ran inside, sensing Yuri's reiatsu, before running towards her destination. She saw the door come into view and skidded to a halt and opened it, bowing.

"Rio Sachiko. Is Yuri Hikari here?" Rio asked, looking up.

"Rio!" Yuri yelled, waving her hands frantically in the air.

Rio smiled when she saw Yuri... sitting on the lieutenant's lap?

"Yuri! We have to get Shun." Rio said, smiling.

Yuri tilted her head to the side. Get Shun for what?

"Why?" Yuri asked.

Rio smiled widely.

"I'm seventh seat of the sixth squad!" Rio said excitedly.

Yuri blinked before grinning widely. She jumped up and ran towards Rio, jumping on her and hugging the life out of her. Rio smiled and patted Yuri's head, hearing Yuri squeal with delight.

"Congratulations!" Yuri yelled, jumping while she clapped her hands.

"Now lets go get Shun." Rio said, pulling the grinning girl out of the room.

Hitsugaya sighed. He was right. Troublesome. He turned towards the couch to see... nothing. His eye twitched as a vein pulsed.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!"

-:-

"You got seventh seat! I can't believe it!" Yuri yelled, jumping as she ran.

Who would have thought, _Rio_ getting seventh seat. Not exactly a high seat but she was first to get a seat out of the three of them. She was such a peaceful person, someone who never liked fighting, someone who wanted people to stop fighting and making them stop just by smiling, because... she was scary at times.

"I know." Rio said, smiling as they ran into the eleventh division building, sensing Shun's reiatsu.

The ran down several halls, getting lost a few times, hearing cat calls, seeing people fighting, and some people passed out. After a while they finally found their destination, smiling widely. Yuri reached out and opened the door.

"RIO GOT SEVENTH SEAT!!!!!" Yuri yelled loudly, scaring everyone, except the tall man, inside.

Shun jumped before dropping all the papers, her head slowly looking down. Everyone was quiet, staring at the papers spread all over the floor. Shun's eye twitched before taking a deep breath.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO SORT THOSE?!!!!!" Shun yelled, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Yuri squeaked before hiding behind Rio.

"I got seventh seat." Rio said, smiling.

Shun blinked.

"You? Seventh seat? Are you serious?" Shun asked, frowning in confusion.

Rio opened her eyes and frowned, silently warning Shun to be quiet. Shun looked away, ignoring the little girl on her shoulde- what? She looked at Yachiru with a frown.

"Why, are you on my shoulder?" Shun asked, seeing Yachiru smile before jumping off.

"Never mind that! We're going out to celebrate!!!" Yuri yelled, pulling Shun towards the door.

"I can't go! I have to do paperwork." Shun said, pulling her arm back like it was nothing.

"But- but-"

"But nothing. I'll see you guys later." Shun said, starting to pick the papers up.

"Shun." Rio said, placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

Shun's eyes widened as she shivered. Oh, damn. She stood up and saluted.

"But I would do anything for you guys! Sorry Captain Zaraki! I'll clean this up after I come back!" Shun yelled, practically running out of the room.

Kenpachi didn't do anything, except just sat there, ignoring everything. Whoever these girls were, they were just as annoying as Masuyo, he forgot her name, and looked outside.

"Wait! Shun!" Yuri yelled, running after her friend.

Rio looked at the papers on the floor before bowing. She hoped that the Captain wasn't mad at Shun, since she's heard Shun complain about him for a while, and was sure he complained about her.

"Good day Captain Zaraki." Rio said before walking outside.

"They seem like a couple of nice girls." Yumichika said sarcastically.

-:-

Yuri sat beside Rio, chanting 'congratulations' over and over again, making an angry tick mark appear on Shun's head. Rio smiled while Shun's eyebrow twitched. Really, how could anyone act like Yuri?! She was a woman! A grown woman, and she acted like a child! And she was tall as the baby genius! Short. Rio smiled at Yuri, and frowned at Shun, seeing her angry friend gripping the low table while they sat on the cushions.

"Shut the hell up! I think she gets it now!" Shun yelled.

Yuri pouted, sticking her tongue out. Shun only rolled her eyes before resting her chin on her palm, listening to her two friends conversation.

"How did you get seventh seat?" Yuri asked, looking at Rio with a large smile.

"I released my zanpakuto and Captain Kuchiki was happy to see how well I fought." Rio said, smiling.

"Tch. Well? You fight almost as good as Yuri. Hell, I can't even be compared to how good you guys are." Shun said, looking at her friends with a bored expression.

Rio shook her head along with Yuri.

"Shun, you are better than us! With the two of us fighting together you could probably kick our asses!" Yuri exclaimed.

Shun merely raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Say whatever you want. Can I go now? I have to finish the paperwork." Shun said, frowning.

"No! You can't go! We're celebrating." Yuri whined, pouting.

Shun looked at Rio with a bored expression.

"Congratulations. Can I go now?" Shun asked.

"But Shun..." Rio frowned sadly, making Shun frown.

"Fine. Lets do this quick. I want to finish a good amount of paperwork before crashing out in a tree." Shun said, tapping her fingers against the table.

"We can pay for your meal." Yuri said, looking at Shun with a small smile.

Shun looked at Yuri, quiet for a while.

"Fine." Shun said, folding her arms across her chest.

Yuri smiled and patted Shun on the head, making Shun push her hand away. She frowned when Yuri giggled and grinned. Rio smiled. At least one of her friends were happy. Shun however, she seemed miserable, more than normal.

"I hope you make the sixth squad proud." Shun said, saluting with two fingers.

Rio smiled along with Yuri.

"I'm sure you guys will get officers seats." Rio said, seeing Yuri nod and Shun wave her hand.

"Well, considering that the eleventh squad is full of men, I doubt it." Shun said, frowning.

Yuri looked at Shun and tilted her head to the side.

"You look tired." Yuri commented, seeing Shun look at her.

"No shit sherlock." Shun said, covering her mouth to hide her yawn.

"Have you been staying up late?" Rio asked, concerned.

Shun nodded, gesturing her hand in writing motions.

"Paperwork?" Yuri asked.

"Yep." Shun muttered, seeing their food going to their table.

They all thanked the employee and began eating, and talking.

"Well, congratulations to you Rio. Hope you keep moving up in ranks, hope you even become a Captain." Shun said, raising her cup.

"Yeah! Congratulations!" Yuri said, raising her cup.

Rio smiled and thanked her friends. Good thing they weren't fighting, or they would have been kicked out. And they both know she wouldn't like it if they were kicked out.

-:-

Rio smiled as she walked down the street, smiling softly. As least she had gotten an officers seat, not even _Shun_ had gotten an officers seat! And that's saying something. All three women had their Shikai, and she was sure that none of them had Bankai, since they would need at least ten years to achieve it, and they all figured out their zanpakutos names just a couple years ago.

'I seem to talk about Shun a lot, when it comes to fighting.' Rio thought, frowning slightly.

Sure, she was a good fighter, but Shun was better, even though her friend said she wasn't, she was. She could have been a lieutenant, if she wasn't so angry and lazy. She could be a lieutenant if she wanted to. Maybe. Yuri could be a lieutenant too, along with Shun. But were they strong enough? They needed to learn kido right? Rio shook her head. She didn't know. Yuri and Shun hate kido. Shun says its too hard to learn while Yuri said that she's too busy to learn it. What could Yuri be busy with?

'Maybe she was just sleeping during all those classes.' Rio thought.

Yuri was a little too careless during the academy, but she was a good fighter. She was able to get every person she fought to drop their swords, and she wouldn't even have to try hard. She would always laugh when fighting, except when she fought with her and Shun. She would be so serious it even scared Shun. Now Shun, she wasn't serious when fighting. She would laugh, like Yuri, but it was more, maniacal, more scary. Her laugh sure scared a lot of people, she knew that, Yuri even told her it scared her. She made every opponent she had surrender, only making her friend mad. Now her fighting style, it made her opponents get mad when they lost, but she would smile at them, unconsciously making them smile back. All of them were strong when they would have to fight in teams, making their opponents want to fight someone else. There were times when their sensei's would actually be scared to face them, as an example, and would call upon someone else. If the enemy was weak, Rio wouldn't fight, if they weren't fun, Yuri would whine, if they were scared, Shun would get mad. It was simple, Rio didn't like fighting the weak because she was scared she would hurt them, Yuri didn't like fighting if her opponent wasn't having fun, or in this case, if _she_ wasn't having fun, and Shun, she would always get bored with the scared ones and beat them until someone told her to stop. Her and Yuri would have to hold their friend back so they could rush her opponent to the forth division. Such bad times.

'If only we could go through the academy again.' Rio thought, smiling at some good memories.

But then Yuri and Shun would complain if they did go through the academy again. She remembered how happy they were when the last year came, Shun actually hugged them. Scared both her and Yuri. They were surprised when they heard that Aizen and his followers were defeated, four years before they joined the academy. It took them a while just to find out how to find the academy, all of them passing the test one their first try, it even surprised Shun that she passed. One time Yuri asked how it would be to fight Aizen, making Shun break out into a grin and say that she would have beaten him if she had Bankai. Yuri said that Shun was being too arrogant and would have just died if she _was_ in a battle with Aizen, getting a hit on the head for that.

They were always friends, way before they joined the academy. They met in the Rukongai. She even remembered when... _he_ met them. She shook her head and smiled when she saw she was in front of the sixth division. She should have some tea at night. There was supposed to be a full moon that night. She loved the night, Yuri loved the sunrise, and Shun loved the sunset. They were all different, too different to be friends, but that didn't bother them.

She walked around the division, smiling at anyone that passed by. What was Yuri and Shun doing? Most likely slacking off from work.

-:-

Yuri smiled as she looked at the sky, laying on the grass near the tenth division. She liked the clear blue sky. Peaceful. Except for all the battle cries just a couple meters from her. The new recruits were training to become stronger, except her and her zanpakuto. She smiled as she opened her eyes, noticing that some people were staring at her from the corner of her eye. She was able to hear their conversations.

"Look at her. Thinking she's strong so she doesn't have to train."

"Maybe she's just resting."

"From what? Acting like a complete moron?"

Yuri continued to smile. She didn't care what people called her, they only acted immature when they did that, making _her_ seem mature. She closed her eyes when she felt a light breeze go by, cooling her off. She blocked off all sounds and only concentrated on the wind, wishing that there was a thunder storm. She liked thunder storms ever since she was young, always looking at the skies when it rained on her. She never caught a cold from the rain, only in the winter when she stayed out too long.

"Yuri Hikari?"

Yuri opened her eyes and looked up, seeing the a man look at her with a questioning gaze.

"Yes?" Yuri asked, sitting up.

"Captain Hitsugaya has requested your assistance."

Yuri blinked. Captain Hiysugaya wanted her? She nodded and stood up, following the man. Why would the Captain want her? She knew when she first met him, that he didn't like her, but she didn't care, a lot of people were annoyed by her personality. It's not her fault that she's an 'Energetic idiot', what Shun called her. She bowed down to the man and knocked on the door.

"Yuri Hikari. May I come in?" Yuri asked, waiting outside.

It was such a surprise that she was being polite, but even she knew when to be serious. She stayed in the tenth division long enough to know to tone it down a bit from being energetic.

"Come in."

Yuri opened the door and bowed, surprising the two occupants in the room.

"You have called for me Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, her head facing the floor.

"Yes. May you help lieutenant Matsumoto with her paperwork. She apparently only does it when you are here." Hitsugaya said, signing paperwork.

Yuri blinked as she looked up, seeing Rangiku wave at her. She only does her paperwork when she's around. She smiled brightly before walking towards the couches, sitting across from the lieutenant.

"Can I help lieutenant Matsumoto?" Yuri asked, looking at the paperwork.

"Yes. Thank you. I need all the help I can get with these." Rangiku said, holding up several forms.

"Is paperwork really that bad?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

Rangiku smiled as she nodded, then sighed before grabbing a brush. Yuri grabbed a form and read it. Now she was about to find out how it is for Shun to do paperwork.

-:-

"Get the hell outta there!" Shun yelled, trying to reach for the form that was behind the shelf.

Everyone was only staring, out of boredom, and it was pissing her off. Can't they even help?! Damn useless people! She shouldn't say that out loud, they might hurt her, or worse, kill her!! Shun paled before she tried again to grab the form, but it was too far away. Shun clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, trying in vain to reach the form, feeling the side of the shelf hurting her shoulder. Just... a... little farther. She felt the form, but then... it moved away, making her eye twitch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!! YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT!!!! GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE!!!!" Shun yelled, kicking the shelf, making it fall on the floor, books falling off, Shun closing her eyes when she heard it make contact with the floor.

Shun slowly opened her eyes, seeing the shelf on the floor, books and papers sprawled all over the floor, making her tremble. How. Much. Bad. Luck. Does. She. Have?! She screamed out of irritation, kicking the wall. Every damn day! Every damn day something bad happens to her!

While she was taking out her frustrations on the wall, everyone stared, completely bored. They didn't care if she was yelling all kinds of really colorful words. She's been doing that for the last several day, and they were already used to it.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill whoever sent this damn paperwork!" Shun yelled, seeing the form she was looking for.

She swiped it up, glaring at it dangerously, like it was going to disappear the longer she glared at it.

"If you were a living thing, I would kill you." Shun muttered, stomping over to the pile she gathered up.

She put it neatly on the pile before stomping back towards the shelf. She picked it up, surprising everyone in the room when she made it look like it weighed nothing, and steadied it, pushing it against the wall. She frowned before looking at the books, her frown deepening. She crouched down and picked up a book, picking up another one. She looked around and sighed out of irritation.

"How many damn books are there?" Shun muttered, standing up and putting the books on the shelf.

"Your fault for kicking the damn shelf." Ikkaku said, sitting on one of the couches.

"Shut up. Shut up!" Shun said, picking books up, and looking for the missing pages.

She rubbed her eyes before sitting on the floor, piling books and missing pages up. She noticed most of them were war stories, some of them little kids books. Must be the Captain's and lieutenant's. She looked at the paperwork and sighed. She had to sort them again. She stood up and grabbed them before walking back towards the pile of papers and books. She set the papers down before taking a seat in the middle of the mess. She started with the books, sorting them out, placing them back on the shelf, and read some pages, raising her eyebrows when she thought some of them were good. She looked behind to see everyone watching her, like she was their entertainment.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Shun asked, frowning.

"You!" Yachiru said, smiling widely.

"Lovely." Shun said sarcastically before going back to her sorting.

Yachiru smiled widely before running towards the woman, seeing her read some books before placing them of the shelf. She sat next to the pile of paperwork, watching Shun, hearing her chuckle lightly at some of the pages she read before putting them of the shelf.

"You know," Shun started. "there are some other exciting things than staring at me."

Shun looked at Yachiru with a bored look, seeing Yachiru smile.

"But you look funny when you stick your tongue out." Yachiru said, smiling.

Shun rolled her eyes before she continued sorting the paperwork and books. It seemed like it was going to be a long night. She sighed. She should be sleeping or fighting instead.

-:-

Rio felt refreshed, walking back towards the sixth division, just finished a bath. She looked at the night sky and smiled. Too bad there wasn't anyone else to enjoy her night with. Seeing the division come into view, she smiled again. She walked around the sixth division, looking for her room. Once she found it, she walked inside, looking for her night clothes. She heated up some water, putting tea leaves inside when it was done. She walked outside, wearing a white robe and went to go look for a place to drink her tea.

'The moon looks lovely tonight.' Rio thought, looking at the moon.

She found a spot, facing the moon, and sat down, draping a thin blanket over her shoulders to keep warm. She poured herself a cup of tea and looked at the moon, smiling softly. Her lips touched the cup, and tilted her head back slightly to drink some of the tea. She felt a light breeze hit her skin, smiling at the cool air. Her black bangs blowing out of her eyes and her blond hair flowing with the breeze. She put her hair behind her hair, closing her eyes, holding her cup of tea with the other. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked in the distance. How were Yuri and Shun doing in their squads. Shun complains a lot, so it must be bad for her, but she likes it a bit, Yuri hasn't said anything, so both Rio and Shun don't know how she's doing. She's okay. Nobody is giving her trouble.

"Thank god for that." Rio said to herself, smiling.

She closed her eyes, sensing both of her friend's reiatsu. Shun's was flaring, but then settling before flaring again. Yuri's seemed peaceful. Since Shun's reiatsu was flaring that meant she was doing something that made her mad. What was she doing? Yuri was doing something that was making her happy, she knew just by feeling how their reiatsu felt. If it was flaring, something was wrong, if it was settled it was okay. Too bad that her reiatsu sensing was nothing compared to Yuri. She shivered as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. A movement caught her eye. She turned her head to the left to see... Captain Kuchiki!

'Why is he still here? It's so late.' Rio thought as she smiled.

She set down her cup of tea before turning around and bowed low.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio greeted, hearing his foot steps walk by.

She sighed as she sat straight again and turned around, picking up her cup. He must have been doing paperwork if he was still there. She sipped some more tea before looking at the sky. She should go to bed soon. She won't be able to wake up in the morning if she doesn't go to bed early. She stood up, carrying her cup and teapot before walking towards her room.

-:-

Yuri stuck her tongue out, signing paperwork, with Rangiku, or she was _supposed_ to be signing with Rangiku. But, she fell asleep on her. Yuri looked up and saw the lieutenant sleeping soundly on the couch. Yuri smiled before she continued signing. Why did Shun complain so much? Paperwork was fun. But everyone seemed to disagree. Why? Yuri shrugged before she continued.

'So much papers.' Yuri thought, looking at the done pile.

At least most of it was done. Now, there was just one more pile, making Yuri smile brightly. She continued signing, leaving the woman and the Captain alone.

"Hikari."

Yuri blinked before she looked up and smiled at the white haired Captain.

"Yes?" Yuri asked, putting the form down.

"You may go and rest for tonight. Lieutenant Matsumoto will finish that tomorrow." Hitsugaya said, not looking up.

Yuri blinked before nodding. Must not disobey an order from the Captain. She stood up and walked towards the exit, bowing before she closed the door behind herself. He must be tired. Yuri nodded. He did look tired. So she should- she shook her head. He would refuse to let her do the paperwork. She was capable of doing the paperwork. She looked at the sky when she walked out of the division, blinking. It was already night? Whoa. She was in the office for a long time.

'I must have been having too much fun talking with lieutenant Matsumoto.' Yuri thought, smiling.

She was right. The lieutenant loved drinking too. She should drink with her and her two friends some day. Yuri grinned and nodded. She should ask sometime during the week. She jumped up onto the building and walked until she found a good spot, and laid down, staring at the moon before closing her eyes. It wasn't cold, or hot. It was just the right temperature. In a matter of seconds, she was asleep, thinking how the next day would be.

Rangiku smiled, before using shunpo to get to the woman, picking her up. She's been sleeping outside and didn't know? That was just horrible. At least it wasn't winter. She jumped off the roof, landing quietly. She walked towards the right, looking for the little woman's room. Once she found it she opened the door, walking inside, and laid the woman on the bed before looking for the spare sleeping robes. She walked out after she was done, sliding the door close.

"Matsumoto. What are you doing? I thought I told you to go to bed."

Rangiku looked towards the left, seeing the little Captain.

"Toshiro! What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya snapped, frowning.

"Shhh! Yuri's sleeping." Rangiku said, frowning at the Captain in a disapproving way.

"Why would I care what she does?" Hitsugaya asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, you should be quiet. She's finally sleeping in her room." Rangiku said.

Hitsugaya looked at Rangiku with a look that said 'I don't care', making Rangiku pout.

"Anyway, good night Captain." Rangiku said, waving good bye before passing Hitsugaya.

He frowned before walking past Yuri's room. He finally finished his paperwork, thank god.

-:-

Shun sat in the same spot, reading a book, all the books and paperwork sorted. She was interested in one of the books, the only thing she wanted to know was who it belonged to. She finished sorting the books and the paperwork a while ago and started reading a book just for the hell of it. She was bored. Everyone left. She thought before the lieutenant left, she heard Captain Zaraki say 'it's your bed time.'. Why does the lieutenant have a bed time? At least the third seat and fifth seat left. They were irritating her to no end. And thank god that the tall, scary man left too. Good thing too. He was scaring her, all of them were scaring her, just by staring at her. Was freaking her out. They were like predators and she was the prey.

'Freaks. That's what they are.' Shun thought, turning a page.

She continued reading, not hearing the door slide open.

'Good book.' Shun thought, turning a page.

"Why the hell are you still in here?"

Shun jumped before standing up, and kicked whoever was there, out of reflex, hearing a grunt. Shun swallowed hard when she saw that a large hand had caught her leg. She closed her eyes tightly before opening them and glancing up, seeing an eye glare at her, why one eye? Because the other was covered by an eye patch. She jumped back and stayed very still, as if he would attack if she made even one movement. She stopped breathing, her eyes were wide as she stared at the floor. Oh, great! She's going to die, she just knows it.

"Sorry Captain Zaraki, I didn't know that was you that I... almost hit." Shun said, eyes still downcast.

Kenpachi didn't make any movement, only kept staring at his hand. That hurt. A lot. He looked at the woman in front of him again and grunted, as if telling her to look up, and she did. She frowned, trying to cover up the fear she had.

"How strong are you?" Kenpachi asked, seeing Shun raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, not as strong as you, I know that." Shun said, frowning in confusion.

Kenpachi frowned. She was right. She had just gotten out of the academy, so she must not be strong. He saw her look towards him and the door, as if thinking if she could make it to the door.

"Uh, I finished the paperwork. So I'm just going to put this back," Shun put the book on one of the shelfs. "and just leave you alone."

Shun walked towards the door, but then jumped when a hand shot out, hitting the wall, and making her escape fail. She clenched her teeth together before looking at the tall man, seeing him look at her with a bored look. Was he always bored or something?

"Do you want me to stop treating you like shit?" Kenpachi asked, getting a blank stare in return.

Well, that came out of nowhere. Shun stared at him before nodding dumbly. She did want him to stop, but what does she have to do to make him stop acting like a bastard towards her?

"Then you have to fight me." Kenpachi said, grinning as he bent down, looking in her eye.

Shun's eyes widened. Fight him?! How the hell is she supposed to beat him?! He'll just kill her on the spot, right then and there if he wanted to. And she couldn't just act like she wasn't there, because aside from the lieutenant, she was the only woman, so it would be hard to hide from him. She'll get him to stop yelling at her, even if that means getting beaten up by the eleventh division Captain. Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Both Yuri and Rio ran towards the eleventh division like there was no tomorrow, fear on their faces. What they heard _had _to be a rumor! It had to! There is no way that Shun Masuyo would actually agree to fight with one of the Captain's of the Gotei Thirteen! No way! Shun was more sane that to do something like that! She had to!

"Do you think she would actually agree?!" Yuri asked, jumping over the wall with Rio.

"I'm not sure, but... we have to make sure." Rio said, both women turning around a corner.

They continued running, hearing it everywhere they went. 'Did you hear that someone is going to challenge the Captain of the _eleventh_ division?!', 'The person must be crazy.', 'who wants to go up against _him_?!', 'Did you hear-', 'Did you know that someone-', it was all over the place!!! They ran faster, panting slightly until the found their destination, the eleventh division. They ran inside, sliding open the doors, and ran down the halls. They continued running until they found the office, sliding it open and ran in.

"SHUN!!!!!!"

Said person only jumped, looking over her shoulder, from the couch, to see both of her friends. She raised an eyebrow at their states. Their hair was messy, they could hardly breathe, sweat was going down their faces, and they were both doubled over. Yuri looked up and her lips trembled, making Shun confused. Did she do something?

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!" Yuri yelled, running over to Shun and jumped on her, hugging the life out of her.

"Yeah. What did you expect?" Shun asked, pushing her friend away.

"That you were dead and tossed over aside like you were nothing!" Yuri cried, tears streaming down her face.

Shun frowned. Where the hell did that come from? She looked at Rio, seeing her looking relieved. Is something wrong?! She raised an eyebrow as she frowned.

"What do you mean dead?" Shun asked, grabbing another form and started reading it.

"We heard that you were going to battle that tall, huge, scary, freaky, creepy, pervert looking, muscled, scary, uh, scary, creepy looking, dark, evil, murderer, pervert looking, eye patch wearing, spiky headed-"

"Before you finish that sentence Yuri, look around the room. And you repeated some of the stuff you said." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

Yuri stopped and looked around like she was told, until her eyes landed on someone she was just talking about. And he was glaring at her. She squeaked before hiding behind Rio, peering over her shoulder, seeing the glare intensify. Dear god, the Captain of the eleventh was scary!

"Is it true?" Rio asked, looking at Shun with a worried look.

"Is what true?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That you're going to fight Captain Zaraki?" Rio asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Shun frowned before going back to the paperwork, _finally_ working in the office. She liked working in the office instead of outside, kept the papers clean. She read one of the forms, making Yuri and Rio get impatient.

"Yeah." Shun said dismissively.

"WHAT?!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DO THAT!!!!" Yuri yelled loudly.

"Thanks for having faith in me." Shun said, glaring at her friend.

"We do have faith in you, it's just that... you don't seem strong enough to go up against a Captain." Rio said, frowning.

Both friends jumped when Shun stood up, and looked at each other worriedly. Shun walked around the couch and grabbed one of her friends' arms and dragged them out of the room, seeing the amused looks the third and fifth seat gave them. She glared at them before shoving her friends out of the room, sliding the door shut behind her. She narrowed her eyes at her friends, seeing them on the floor, looking terrified.

"So you're saying that I'm not strong enough." Shun stated, seeing both of her friends nod.

"Do you really think you can go up against a Captain?" Yuri asked, frowning, looking serious.

"Of course not." Shun said, seeing the shocked looks her friends gave her. "But if I want him to stop being a bastard with a stick shoved up his ass, I'm going to have to fight him." Shun said, hands on her hips.

Both of her friends gave her saddened looks, making Shun sigh.

"But what if you-"

"Croak? Then that's fine. At least I would have died in a battle." Shun said, grinning at her friends.

They frowned again. Why would their friend want to fight the Captain of the eleventh squad just to get him to stop treating her like she was nothing?

"Now, I'm must go and do more paperwork." Shun said, sighing.

"Shun." Rio said, stopping her friend from walking back into the room. "When are you going to fight him?"

"At three. I said I wanted to get it over and done with, he said he wanted to fight after his afternoon nap." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll be there." Yuri said, frowning.

Shun nodded before walking back into the room, leaving both of her friends outside, saddened. They glanced at each other before walking away, frowning. Will their friend be alright if she goes up against a Captain? No. She probably won't.

Shun had her ear against the door, trying to hear if they were talking. Sadly, she didn't hear anything, making her frown. She turned around, seeing everyone giving her weird looks, as if saying 'What the hell are you doing?'. She frowned and walked towards the couch, sitting down before grabbing a form and started reading. Great. Another maternity leave. How the hell did these guys get maternity leave? They would have had to go to the forth division to do that.

"Like I have a stick up my ass?" Kenpachi asked, seeing Shun flinch.

Shit! She must have been talking loud.

-:-

Yuri walked towards the tenth division, Rio left her, and wiped her eyes. What if Shun does die from her battle with the Captain?! What will her and Rio do?! Yuri felt her eyes sting as her vision blurred. She rubbed her eyes again as she ran around a corner and slid down the wall, folding her arms, putting them on her knees along with her head. She started shaking. What if Shun did die? She was always there, getting angry every time her or Rio did something that made her mad.

"Yuri?"

Yuri blinked before looking up, seeing the lieutenant of the tenth division. Yuri's eyes watered before launching herself at the lieutenant, sobbing loudly as she gripped the lieutenant's robes, feeling the taller woman's arms hold her and rub her back. Shun had better not lose! Or worse, die.

-:-

Rio walked down the street, her eyes down cast. What was Shun thinking? Challenging the Captain so he doesn't yell at her anymore. That was a stupid reason just to go up against him. She shook her head sadly. Sure, Shun was a good fighter in the academy, but to go up against someone who was stronger than her both in body and mind, it was crazy! No new recruit was able to beat a Captain. They would surely die. She closed her eyes, thinking how Shun would react if she lost. Of course Shun was expecting herself to lose, or die, but why couldn't Rio stop thinking how horrible the fight would be. What if Shun lost a leg? Or an arm?! Rio shook her head as she continued walking, ignoring the images in her head, thinking how Shun would look after the fight. She closed her eyes again as she sighed.

"That idiot." Rio muttered.

-:-

Shun sighed as she laid on the couch, her arms crossed behind her head. Her eyes were closed, her face looked calm, and her heart was beating slowly. It was peaceful, even though she was going to battle the Captain of the eleventh squad in twenty minutes! She was about to fall asleep until something jumped on her stomach, making her grunt and open her eyes, glaring at the lieutenant.

"Yeah?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you happy you're going to fight Ken-chan?!" Yachiru asked, smiling widely.

"Thrilled." Shun said sarcastically, grabbing the lieutenant by the collar of her robes and set her on the floor before closing her eyes again.

"Shouldn't you be panicking or something?" Ikkaku asked, sitting across from the woman with Yumichika.

"Uh, yeah." Shun said dismissively.

Wasn't she even scared she was going up against the most scariest Captain there is in Seireitei?! She was just laying there! Like it was just a normal day! Shun opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, emotionless. She knew she was probably going to die, but at least it wasn't going to be over and done with. Or is it? Ah, she didn't know. She closed her eyes again, ignoring the little girl talking a million words per minute. Captain Zaraki just sat there, eyes glazed over from just waking up from his afternoon nap. Yet, he was also thinking why Masuyo was just laying there. She didn't look scared. She didn't look panicked. She looked like she was comfortable with just laying on the couch.

Shun started humming a tune, ignoring the looks everyone gave her.

"Lets just go already. No use just sitting around!" Kenpachi growled as he stood up, glaring at the woman.

Shun cracked open an eye and sighed. She was just relaxed. She stood up and stretched, hearing her back crack from sleeping on the ground too much. She walked over to the door, accidentally bumping into the wall from her blurry vision of just opening her eyes. She blinked several times, clearing her vision.

"How the hell did I get here?" Shun muttered, shaking her head before walking out the door, missing the amused looks everyone gave her.

She waited for the Captain, seeing him give her an annoyed look as he passed, only making her frown and glare at his back as she followed him. What a bastard. Arrogant. She's definitely going to lose. Shun nodded. Her friends don't have faith in her, and neither does she. Like _she_ could beat a Captain. A tall Captain at that. He was huge! Taller than anyone she knew. She was so lost in thought she didn't know that the tall Captain stopped, until she bumped into him, swirls in her eyes as she backed up.

'That hurt!' Shun thought, rubbing her face.

"Idiot." Ikkaku muttered, rolling his eyes.

Shun glared at him, hitting the back of his head. He rubbed his head as he glared at the woman, seeing her smirk at him. She looked around the battle grounds, her eyes widening when she saw people everywhere. A lot of them on the walls and ground, cheering when they saw Kenpachi.

"Oh wow. Who do you think they're here to see?" Shun asked sarcastically, rolled her eyes.

Everyone gave her a look, sighing out of frustration when they saw her bored expression, telling them that she didn't care. It seemed like a lot of people wanted to see the fight, too bad it's going to end right when they walk out there. Shun closed her eyes as she frowned. She should be fighting someone else, not the damn Captain! She slumped her shoulders forward, her frown deepening. She should of said no. NO DAMMIT! She mentally hit her forehead. She should of thought it through first.

"KITTY!!!!!"

Shun blinked as she looked around. Only one person calls her that. She continued looking, catching blond and black hair from the corner of her eyes, turning her head to see both of her friends waving to her, Yuri grinning widely. Shun quirked an eyebrow and awkwardly waved back to them, seeing Rio smile worriedly and Yuri grinning like the way she always used to, except she had a worried look too.

"Lets go." Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman beside him.

"Since this might be my last few moments, can I request something?" Shun asked, looking at the tall man.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, frowning at the woman.

"Take the stick outta your ass." Shun said, walking onto the field.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes as he barred his teeth. He couldn't wait to slash the damn woman. Annoyed him the whole time she was in his division. Damn weak woman. He walked towards the woman, seeing her stop halfway through the battle grounds, seeing her frown at him as he stopped several meters away from her, both glaring at each other.

"Before I die, I want you to know I hate you." Shun said, putting her hands into her pockets.

"Shut the hell up and fight." Kenpachi said, unsheathing his zanpakuto, grinning, making Shun's eyes widen slightly before going back to emotionless.

Sharp teeth. The man has sharp teeth!!! Shun smirked. Interesting. She took her right hand out of her pocket and unsheathed her zanpakuto, looking at the blade with an emotionless look, until slowly a grin broke out onto her face, Rio and Yuri looking at each before looking back, ignoring all the cheering going around. It was true, that Shun hadn't fought anyone since they graduated, and she was banned from using her zanpakuto in the academy. She was only allowed to use a bokken, because she almost killed a student when they were practicing.

"Finally." Shun muttered, her eyes dilated and her grin widening.

She looked at the Captain, grinning evilly, making the man quirk an eyebrow. That was a menacing look for a woman. She tilted her head to the side, still grinning.

"Well? C'mon." Shun said, waiting for the Captain to make his move.

Kenpachi frowned. She was arrogant. He grinned as he got into a fighting stance, hearing people cheer from all over the battle grounds. Apparently a couple other Captains heard that he was going to be fighting someone, so they came. He doesn't remember seeing who came, but he was only concentrating on the woman in front of him, seeing her eyes narrow, the grin remaining on her face. Everything seemed to slow down for him. One minute he was a couple meters from her, and the next he was just about to slice her in half, the next she blocked it, shocking the hell out of everyone watching. Kenpachi's grin widened. At least this woman was able to block his attack. He raised his sword, and continued to strike repeatedly, making a crater form around the woman as she grunted at each blow.

'Damn! This guy is strong!' Shun thought, still grinning like a maniac.

Kenpachi raised his zanpakuto again, building up all his strength for the next hit, Shun's eyes widening when she felt his reiatsu rise a little bit. When he made contact, the ground crumbled, dust flew up into the air, boulders went crashing down, people running out of the way to avoid them. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes as he stared at the spot where the woman was. Missed.

"WHOO!!! MAN, YOU'RE SLOW!!!!"

Kenpachi growled as he stood up straight and turned around, seeing Masuyo standing on the wall with a grin while she rested her zanpakuto on her shoulder. He frowned. That bitch. He turned around, hearing her chuckle softly. She cracked her neck, staring at him while her head was tilted. She hit her shoulder lightly with her zanpakuto, staring at the Captain with an amused look. She jumped down from the wall, ignoring the pain on her legs. Man! The guy practically crushed her from hitting her continually. She grinned as she disappeared, Kenpachi narrowing his eyes before looking around. He jumped put of the way, just missing the blow the could of sliced his head off. Shun frowned as she looked at her zanpakuto, seeing a little blood on it. She looked at the Captain and grinned, seeing a blood line on his cheek.

"Well Captain Zaraki, lets play tag." Shun said, licking the blood off her zanpakuto before giving the Captain a menacing grin.

Kenpachi felt a chill go down his spine, getting excited. That look made his grin widen. Both got into a fighting stance, making everyone excited, but Rio and Yuri were still worried. Shun never looked that happy while fighting. They launched at each other, blocking each other's attack each time, their grin widening the more the other almost hit each other's body. Kenpachi raised his zanpakuto, Shun's eyes widening before getting out of the way, seeing the large crater, feeling more excited. She grinned at the Captain, seeing him grin back at her before they launched at each other again, hearing cheers all over. Kenpachi swung his sword, attempting to stab the woman, but she moved sideways, cutting his shoulder when he was turned. He grunted before grinning at the woman again.

'I actually hit him!' Shun thought, grinning excitedly.

Her eyes widened as she grabbed her shoulder, blood spurting out before she jumped away. She inspected the damage the man did, frowning. Well, that's what she gets for getting a tad too excited. The blood was practically flowing out of the wound.

"Damn!" Shun laughed. "That hurt!"

She continued laughing, confusing the hell out of a lot of people, even her two bewildered friends. She _never_ laughed that hard before! She grinned at the Captain again and jumped into the air, slamming her zanpakuto down, but missed her target when the Captain jumped away. Kenpachi's eyes widened when dust flew everywhere around the woman, everyone covering their faces so the dust didn't get in their eyes. Once the dust was clearing everyone could hear something, almost like... coughing? Soon the dust cleared and everyone stared weirdly at the woman having a coughing fit. At that moment, everyone sweat dropped. Shun doubled over, still coughing.

"Dust got in my mouth." Shun complained, frowning when she saw the Captain's amused look. "Say one word and I won't hesitate to leave."

Kenpachi then frowned. He jumped over to her, surprising her and swung his zanpakuto down, seeing the woman jump out of the way just in time. She grinned and got his side, seeing his grin remain on his face. This guy was like a super human or something. She clenched her teeth when he got her left arm, getting annoyed and excited at the same time. She jumped up, seeing his sword go by where her legs just were and landed on his zanpakuto before jumping off, stabbing his shoulder. Her eyes widened when he grabbed her hand and pulled her sword out of his shoulder, holding her in the air while he grinned. Shun knew what he was going to do next.

"Oh, shit." Shun muttered, frowning.

Kenpachi threw her, _threw_, her across the battle grounds, seeing people try to get out of the way, but some people weren't lucky, getting thrown into the air when the woman went by them. Shun clenched her teeth together when she hit the wall, everyone seeing cracks form around her when she hit the wall and slid down the wall. She sat against the wall, regaining her breath and looked up, blood coming out of her mouth. She smirked as she struggled to stand up, using the wall to balance her, seeing Kenpachi walk over to her, still grinning. She pushed herself off the wall, almost falling when she tried to walk.

"Was it fun?" Kenpachi asked, grinning smugly.

Shun looked up and chuckled.

"Sure. But it sure hurt like hell." Shun said.

After she finished speaking she walked over to her zanpakuto, seeing it stuck in the wall, and pulled it out, grinning at the man before she disappeared, reappearing behind him, and went to strike, but then he turned around, blocking her attack, making her narrow her eyes before she kept on swinging her sword, the tall Captain blocking each one. She barred her teeth, grabbing his hand the next time he blocked, making his eyes widen, before it was her turn to throw him across the battle grounds, making everyone who was watching widen their eyes. That was the Captain of the eleventh division! _Eleventh_! When Kenpachi hit the wall, he shocked Shun when he only started laughing. She grinned a second later. He was only making her more shocked than any other person she had fought against. She ran towards him, dust trailing behind her by the speed she was going. Kenpachi grinned, raising his zanpakuto, making Shun narrow her eyes, before he swung down, a slash appearing in the ground next to her, making her eyes widen. How the hell did he do that?! She stopped and grinned again, holding her sword horizontally in front of her. She smirked when Kenpachi quirked an eyebrow. She opened her mouth, but instead of her voice, she heard a childish voice, making her blink.

"NO SHUN!!! YOU CAN'T RELEASE YOUR ZANPAKUTO!!!!" Yuri yelled.

Shun groaned as she looked at Yuri with an annoyed look.

"FINE!!!" Shun yelled, looking back to Kenpachi, seeing him run towards her.

Shun's eyes widened when he was in front of her, zanpakuto going forward to stab her, she moved to the side, swinging down and making his sword hit the ground and kicked his side, making him stumble before grinning at her again. She grinned back at him, both exchanging blows again, blocking each strike. Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows. Shun was losing a lot of blood from her shoulder. Kenpachi grabbed the woman's collar, making her eyes widen, before he slammed her into the ground, making Shun cough as the air escaped her lungs. Shit, that hurt! She kicked his chest, managing to get him off before she stood up and jumped away, holding her chest.

'Shun.' Yuri thought, frowning.

Shun glared at the man before jumping towards him again, grabbing his zanpakuto, clenching when she felt pain in her hand and the blood dripping onto the ground, and stabbed the man in the abdomen, only making him laugh as she jumped away. Damn! She looked at her hand and frowned. Great. She clenched her hands and unclenched them over and over again, looking up when she felt the man's reiatsu moving towards her, jumping out of the way when he tried to stab her, stabbing the ground instead. She narrowed her eyes at the man, looking at the state he was in. She was more wounded, at least he was able to stand, her legs were getting tired! She blocked his attack, making her eyes widen. He was fast for a big guy. She jumped back when he lifted his sword again and swung down, Rio and Yuri's eyes widened while everyone cheered.

"FUCK!!!! THAT HURT!!!!"

Shun held her right eye, blood dripping down her face and hand, clenching her teeth. She uncovered her eye, seeing the man in front of her grin with pleasure. Bastard. He managed to get her face, a shallow cut going over her right eye. Damn. She was only able to see out of one eye, shit. She would surely die now. Kenpachi grinned. At least he ruined her vision until she can get that blood out of her eye. Shun growled as she glared at the man, new hatred showing in her eyes. She frowned when she heard men laughing, immediately making her think of the eleventh squad. It had to be them, because no other squad would laugh when a _woman_ was about to die!

"Oh, I truly hate you." Shun muttered, narrowing her eye.

Kenpachi frowned. What the hell was that feeling? He shrugged. It didn't matter, except that this woman was somehow able to wound him and she was having just as much fun as him. He saw the woman glare at him with pure hatred instead of just annoyance, only making him grin at her. She threw her arm back before running towards the Captain, jumping in the air and hit the spot where he last stood, making a crater form around her. She looked up and frowned, seeing the Captain grin at her. He ran towards her, swinging his swords sideways, Shun blocking it before jumping on the sword and kicked his jaw, making him stumble back before glaring at the woman, swinging his sword again. Shun blocked it, but was sent towards the wall when he put all his strengths into the hit, coughing when she hit the wall. How many times is her back going to get hurt?! She looked up, blood in her eyes, barely keeping the other open. She growled as she stood up. Losing without even using all her strength. Pathetic.

'I'm about to get into a world of pain.' Shun thought before raising her reiatsu, Kenpachi's and everyone else's' eyes widening.

Yuri and Rio's eyes widened. What was Shun going to do?! Shun narrowed her eye, barring her teeth as her grip on her sword tightened. She jumped towards the Captain, disappearing when when he went to block her attack, his eyes widening, and slashed his back, blood spurting everywhere when she jumped away. Her breathing got ragged as she struggled to stand up, grinning at the man and tried to enjoy the fight. Kenpachi turned around and grinned. She managed to get another hit. Interesting. But she looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion. Her reiatsu continued to rise, making Kenpachi smirk. She still had a lot more reiatsu.

"Why not use your shikai?" Kenpachi asked, grinning smugly.

"I'd rather not. Because it's not a combat type, and I would hate having to use it just to win." Shun muttered, her left eye closing, but she forced it open.

Kenpachi grunted, raising his reiatsu, almost making Shun fall over just from his reiatsu. She grinned. He was a lot stronger than her, that's for sure. Like she was expecting to win against him. She chuckled before raising her reiatsu again, trying to ignore the pain from all over her body. Man, he tossed her around like she was a rag doll. She closed her eye and opened them again, her eye widened when she saw his reiatsu form into a yellow skull.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Shun said, smiling softly.

Kenpachi frowned. She _did_ look like she was about to fall over. Great. The battle wasn't that long, and yet she was already exhausted. Even Ichigo lasted longer, except he kept running away whenever he wanted a fight. He saw Shun stand straight, wiping her eye and managed to open both of them, but her right looked like she couldn't open it, probably from the pain. She closed her eyes as she grinned, ignoring the way he looked at her. She opened her eyes and frowned.

"Lets just do one more strike. If you stab me, I lose, if I stab you, you lose. And so on and so forth." Shun said, grinning.

"Fine. But you'll probably die in the next blow." Kenpachi said, grinning.

Shun chuckled, closing her eyes again.

"Doesn't matter. If I die, I die." Shun said, getting into a fighting stance.

Kenpachi frowned. If that's the way she wants it, then fine. He grinned as he straightened up, seeing the woman grin before both raised their reiatsu, their eyes narrowing.

Rio and Yuri looked at each other, eyes wide. They both didn't like this, but everyone else around them kept on cheering. What was wrong with them?! Their friend was going to die if someone didn't stop them!

Kenpachi's eyes dilated, along with Shun as they both grinned, excited. Kenpachi ran towards her, making Shun blink before she ran towards him. Shun grinned as she closed her right eye, getting tired of the stinging, and everything seemed to slow down for her.

'_Are you sure you want to die?_'

'It doesn't matter. At least I would of died in a battle, just a few weeks after I graduated.' Shun thought, chuckling.

'_Why didn't you release me? You could of won._'

'The eleventh division only allows combat type zanpakuto.' Shun thought, staring at the sky.

'_You won't die, master._'

Shun chuckled, seeing the larger man getting closer to her.

'Whatever you say.' Shun thought, grinning.

Everything went back to normal speed, Shun going to stab at the same time as him. Everyone stopped cheering, Yuri and Rio's eyes widening. It got real quiet as blood spurted all over the ground, Shun coughing up blood, along with Kenpachi. Shun closed her eyes, smiling softly.

"You know what Captain Zaraki?" Shun asked, her eye opening.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, frowning as he look down, looking at the woman.

"I think... I'm starting to respect you as a fighter." Shun said, grabbing onto the man's sword.

His eyes widened when Shun pulled the sword out, blood spurting out of her wound near her chest, coughing up more blood. She backed away, grinning at her friends when she saw their terrorized looks. She waved to them before her eyes seemed to lose life, rolling to the back of her head, slowly falling and hitting the ground, a pool of blood forming around her. Kenpachi frowned while Shun's friends stared with shocked looks, their eyes continue to grow wider. Kenpachi looked at his chest, seeing Shun's sword sticking out of his chest and looked back at the woman, everyone around the battle field feeling the woman's reiatsu disappear. Yuri and Rio gasped when her reiatsu completely disappeared.

"SHUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rio walked towards the thirteenth squad to deliver papers, her eyes downcast. Two months after the fight with Captain Zaraki, and Shun was still in a coma. Kenpachi called it a tie, even though Shun had fallen first. She still remembered when Captain Unohana walked out of the room, sighing before saying that they couldn't bring Shun back, but then... she looked up when she found her destination, walking inside slowly. Her and Yuri haven't been the same since Shun didn't wake up after the fight, they've been avoiding everyone. Somehow, Yuri seemed to have gotten mature, making everyone worry, especially her. She didn't smile at anyone anymore. She would look away when someone would smile at her. For the past several weeks, her and Yuri have been trying to find the time to sit with Shun, urging their friend to wake. But, whenever they visited her, it was the same, nothing. They couldn't even stare at her without crying. She was badly injured. Most of her wounds have healed, but there was still her leg and eye. The cut on her eye healed, but they said that she needed to use an eye patch just in case. Shun looked peaceful, like she was only sleeping, and was going to wake up in the morning. But how many mornings had passed? She didn't know.

She walked towards the Captain's office, ignoring the pain she felt in her chest, pain that made her feel guilty. Why didn't she stop the fight? If she had Shun's kind of release she could of, but she didn't. She shook her head before knocking on the door, bending down.

"Rio Sachiko. May I come in?" Rio asked.

"Ah, yes. Come in."

Rio opened the door, still bowing. She pushed the papers inside.

"These papers are from the sixth division." Rio announced.

"Ah, Sachiko-chan." Ukitake said, smiling when he saw who was at the door.

"Captain Ukitake." Rio greeted, standing up with the papers.

She walked over to his desk, still emotionless. Juushiro Ukitake was one of the Captains that went to the fight, as well as Shunsui Kyoraku. Every time she went to deliver something to his division, he would always tell her that Shun would wake up, because she was strong. She was strong enough to hold her own against the Captain of the eleventh without running away. Enough to fight him for a long time. After the battle was done, news spread around Seireitei like wild fire, everyone soon finding out that Kenpachi Zaraki faced a woman, Shun Masuyo.

"Here are some papers that have to go to the sixth division." Ukitake said, handing Rio papers with the thirteenth emblem on them.

"Thank you Captain Ukitake." Rio said with sorrow.

"She will live. You know that. Nobody had the guts to go up against Kenpachi Zaraki, in a _long_ time." Ukitake said, smiling.

Rio smiled sadly at him before it disappeared.

"Thank you Captain Ukitake, and goodbye." Rio said, bowing before turning around, walking out of the room before she shut the door behind herself.

-:-

Shun. That stupid woman. Yuri stared sadly at the paperwork in front of her, ignoring the pitied looks the lieutenant of the tenth division gave her. She reached for another form, reading it with a frown before signing it. She had gained sixth seat, one seat higher than Rio, in the past two months, and hated it. She wanted to celebrate with Shun when she had it, but she wasn't awake. It was all that guys fault! Kenpachi Zaraki! Yuri glared at the form she had, not noticing the shocked looks on the two other people's faces. After the couple months of knowing her, they have never seen her glare at anyone or anything before. She continued glaring until she sighed, standing up and walked towards the exit, bowing before closing the door.

"She must feel terrible." Rangiku said, frowning.

Hitsugaya glanced at the lieutenant before he continued with his paperwork. He noticed Hikari's strange behavior since her friend had fought the great Kenpachi Zaraki, seeing her mope every time she was with them. But he had more important things to worry about instead of his subordinates.

Yuri walked towards the forth division, her eyes still downcast, her face emotionless. She was going to visit her friend, the friend that always yelled at her, getting angry when her or Rio questioned her strength. After walking into the division, she started talking to the woman at the desk, asking to see Shun, but then the woman shook her head, making Yuri frown.

"Why not?" Yuri asked.

"Someone is already with her." The woman said, smiling sadly, almost... frightened?

"Is it Rio?" Yuri asked.

The woman shook her head again, making Yuri confused. Who else was visiting Shun? Yuri nodded before turning around, cursing in her head. Why couldn't they just let her see Shun with whoever else was visiting her friend? She pouted. Stupid division. She sighed before walking towards the tenth division again, careful not to get in anyone's way. She almost missed being hit on the head, being called an idiot, and smiling at Shun when she sang to them. But she rarely sang. Now she couldn't hear her singing again.

"Stupid Kenpachi Zaraki." Yuri muttered, her hands clenching together.

She hated him since the battle was over. He had slung Shun's lifeless body over his shoulder and ran towards the forth division, her and Rio running after him. After they got to the division he had handed Shun over to one of the subordinates before some people started tending to his wounds. After twenty minutes when they had gotten to the division, Captain Unohana walked out of the room, a sad smile on her face as she approached them. She started saying that Shun was gone, but then the Captain of the eleventh barged into the room, ignoring all the yelling and...

"Hikari!!"

Yuri jumped before turning around, bowing lowly.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri greeted, her eyes looking down.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be accompanying lieutenant Matsumoto with her paperwork." Hitsugaya said, arms folded in front of his chest.

"I apologize Captain Hitsugaya. Please forgive me." Yuri said, politely.

Hitsugaya frowned, seeing Yuri act sophisticated didn't seem like her. She was more like the happy type. What was with being somber all the time? She didn't laugh. She doesn't do anything she used to do before. He turned around, walking away, Yuri soon following him. All of this, just because one of her friends wasn't up from a coma. She has more important things to take care of.

-:-

Rio frowned. Again? It's been about a week since she's been trying to visit Shun. She nodded to the woman and walked away, frowning. Why couldn't she see Shun?! Was Yuri having the same problem? She stopped, going towards the tenth division instead of the sixth. She kept on walking, thinking. Thinking was not good, every time she started thinking, she would immediately picture Shun falling, her eyes losing any sign of life, hitting the ground, blood spattering everywhere. She held her head, trying to forget about the gory image in her head.

"Rio?"

Rio stopped walking before looking up, seeing Yuri look at her with an emotionless face. Rio smiled softly, seeing Yuri give her a small smile before it disappeared.

"Is there something you wanted?" Yuri asked.

"Uh, have you been having problems about seeing Shun?" Rio asked, frowning.

Yuri nodded, seeing Rio's eyes widen slightly. She put her hand on her chin, her eyebrows furrowing. Why couldn't they see Shun? She looked at Yuri, as if her friend was reading her mind, she nodded. Both turned around, walking towards the forth division. They'll see Shun, even if they have to yell at everyone they see that will get in their way! They looked at each other and nodded, Yuri's bright smile coming back to her face, and Rio's soft smile too.

-:-

"Can you let us in?" Yuri asked, smiling widely.

"I'm sorry, but someone is already in there. And they told me not to let anyone in." The woman said.

"They?" Rio asked, blinking.

The woman nodded, making both woman walk towards the door before stopping. Who are 'they'? And why would the forth division members listen to 'them'? They would have to be superiors to do that. Maybe. But why couldn't they go in? They looked at each other again, nodding before they walked out. Just before the door was about to close, two blurs went inside, going by the woman, the woman not even noticing. They stopped when they saw another hall, both woman panting heavily as they stood against the wall.

"Where is Shun's room?" Yuri asked, looking at Rio.

"This way." Rio said, walking down the hall.

They walked down the hall, smiling at anyone they passed, glad no one was stopping them. They must not know they're there. They looked at the doors, looking for Shun's room number. Once they found it, Rio put her hand on the door, both freezing when they heard... a bubbly voice? They looked at each other before opening the door, their eyes widening when they looked at the people in the room. Shun was on the bed, of course, and... the Captain and lieutenant of the eleventh squad were there?! Both women gaped. The Captain looked bored, staring out the window while the lieutenant was talking to Shun, even though she wasn't up. Yachiru looked towards the door and smiled brightly.

"Look Ken-chan! It's Grouchy-chan's friends!" Yachiru yelled, sitting on top of Shun.

Kenpachi looked towards the door, scowling when he saw who it was. He told that woman that he didn't want anyone in the room! So that Yachiru was able to talk to the older woman of the eleventh division. So why were these women in the room? He growled when Yachiru waved to them, seeing them walk in.

"Um, uh, um, uh, Captain Zaraki, lieutenant Kusajishi. What're you doing here?" Yuri asked, blinking several times.

"Visiting Grouchy-chan!" Yachiru chirped.

Yuri and Rio shared a look. Grouchy-chan? Did Shun hear that already? If she did, she must have been mad. They looked at Shun, seeing her eyes closed, an eye patch covering one of her eyes, while her chest went up and down. They walked towards her, ignoring the glare the Captain sent them, bending down, looking at Shun, finally seeing her in over a week. That was too long for them. They smile softly, feeling their eyes sting when they looked at her face. Their lips trembled, knowing that their friend wasn't going to wake up with them just urging her to. She had to wake up on her own.

'Please wake up.' Yuri thought, shaking her friend lightly.

Rio saw her and sighed. She won't wake up like that. She must be having fun, sleeping for the past two months. Rio turned back towards her friend, sighing. Why did she have to go up against the Captain? She was an idiot, just like before when they lived in the Rukongai.

"Why the hell are you guys crying?" Kenpachi asked, frowning.

Weak woman. Thats what he thought.

They both turned and glared at him. How dare he! He was the one that put their friend in this condition and all he could do was just sit there like it was an everyday thing. They moved away from the bed, still glaring at the man.

"You did this!" Yuri shouted, frowning.

"You should be trying anything just to wake her up! She's your subordinate!" Rio yelled, clenching her hands together.

Kenpachi didn't move. All he did was just sit there, an emotionless expression on his face. He stood up, feeling Yachiru jump on his shoulder, towering over both women. He glared at them, seeing fear appear in their eyes.

"I don't care if she doesn't wake up. I don't care what happens to anyone in my division. So why do you think I would care what happens to her?" Kenpachi growled, nodding his head towards the sleeping woman.

Their eyes hardened, their reiatsu spiking. It wasn't like them to get mad, but this guy was pissing them off! He didn't care about Shun or anyone else instead of him or that brat on his shoulder.

"She's the only one that does the paperwork in your division, and she just so happened to have fought you!" Yuri yelled, looking vicious.

Kenpachi grunted, not looking like he cared. That made both Rio and Yuri's blood boil.

"She's the only woman and will probably be the only woman to even talk to you and even stand up to you!" Rio yelled, pointing her finger at the man.

Why they were yelling at the Captain like they knew him, they never knew. But he had brought the lieutenant there, so he must at least care about his subordinates!

"What do you want?! You want me to beg her to wake up?! Well, tough luck. I only came here so the brat could talk to her." Kenpachi growled, glaring at the women in front of him.

Yachiru looked between everyone, confused. Why were the fighting over Grouchy-chan? She looked at the two woman, asking a question.

"What do you want with Grouchy-chan?"

Both woman looked towards the little lieutenant, their eyes watering as the room seemed to get hot, Rio's eyes narrowing dangerously while Yuri clenched her teeth.

"We want her to wake up!"

-:-

'_We want her to wake up!_'

Shun's eyes opened, resting her head on her arms while her left leg was resting on her right knee. She sat up and looked around, frowning. Where the hell did that come from? She yawned as she stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She walked a couple steps, hearing her feet touch the snow. Everywhere she looked, there was snow. It was like a snowy desert, except it wasn't hot. She continued walking, snow falling on her hair and shoulders. It was snowing, yet there were no clouds in the sky.

"Do you know where that came from?" Shun asked, looking at the creature just a couple meters from her.

The creature closed it's eyes, and nodded its head.

"Then where did it come from?" Shun asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"_From your friends._"

Shun blinked. From Rio and Yuri? What did that mean? She narrowed her eyes, expecting the animal to give her an answer, but it didn't. She growled as she barred her teeth.

"_We have trained enough. It's time for you to go back._"

"What the hell is it with you and never telling me anything?! I hate it!" Shun yelled, glaring at the animal.

The animal smiled, before the world around her disappeared and turned black, making her look around before sighing. Go back? Where?

-:-

Rio and Yuri reached for their zanpakuto, narrowing their eyes. This guy was... unbelievable! They unsheathe their zanpakutos and all he can do is grin, thinking he'll get a fight. They frowned, holding their zanpakutos tightly that their knuckles turned white. Yuri pointed her sword to the roof, a frown on her face and Rio held the her sword in front of her horizontally and touched the blade on her sword with her left hand, also frowning.

"Sing-"

"Fly-"

Rio and Yuri's eyes widened while Kenpachi frowned. Dammit. He was just about to have another battle. Hitsugaya held his sword against Yuri's neck, along with Byakuya, who had his blade against Rio's. What are they doing there?! They continued glaring, wondering why their subordinates were going up against a Captain. Captain of the eleventh no less!

"I felt your reiatsu spike Hikari, it never does that. So I'd thought I'd investigate." Hitsugaya said, glaring at Yuri.

"I felt your reiatsu flare. I may be busy most of the time, but I know that everyone's reiatsu in my division does not flare unless they are going to fight." Byakuya said, glaring at his subordinate coldly.

Both women hung their heads, glaring at the tall man in the room. The tall man only grinned at them smugly, making them narrow their eyes. Rio barred her teeth, actually scaring Yuri. She never looked like that before. Yuri looked at her friend before frowning at the Captain, seeing his expression still the same, arrogant. She hung her head, her eyebrows furrowing.

"She always protects us." Yuri muttered, frowning.

Everyone turned towards her and quirked an eyebrow. What is she talking about? Who protected who? Were they talking about the woman on the bed and themselves? All three men glanced at the woman who hung her head low, not glancing at anyone.

"She... she saved us. We want to continue being friends with her. And you... you..." Tears came to Yuri's eyes as she looked at the Captain of the eleventh squad. "you did that to her." Yuri said, pointing at Shun.

Kenpachi's expression didn't change, but he did glance at Shun before looking back at the crying woman. He frowned. She was weak. Crying. But what the hell did she mean that Masuyo saved them? He glanced at the other woman, seeing her stare into space, as if thinking about something that made her scared. Why the hell were they acting like this? It didn't make any sense. They were about to fight him until the other Captains came, now they were getting emotional. Too emotional for him. He turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when the woman spoke again, making him turn towards her when she said...

"She saved us... from _him_. So who else is supposed to protect us?!" Yuri yelled, trying to reach for her zanpakuto to try and attack the Captain again, until Hitsugaya grabbed her wrist, a frown on his face, as well as a questioning look.

Yuri continued crying, falling onto her legs, muttering 'Who else' over and over again, tears falling on the floor. Rio looked at her friend, frowning sadly. She struggled against her Captain, but he made no move that he was going to release her, making her look back at Yuri, seeing tears falling.

"It's okay Yuri. Shun will wake up." Rio said, smiling sadly.

"But what if she doesn't?! What if she keeps on sleeping?!" Yuri yelled, staring at her friend with wide eyes.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!!!!!"

Everyone's eyes widened before looking at the bed, they're eyes widening more when they saw the woman, who was occupying the bed, glare at them, one eye covered by an eye patch. She barred her teeth as she glared at the people in the room, seeing Rio and Yuri's eyes widen, seeing Yachiru smile brightly, seeing Kenpachi's eye wide, seeing both shocked looks on both the Captains of the sixth and tenth. Why the hell were they so shocked?!

"I'm trying to sleep here dammit! And why the hell are you guys even in my room?!" Shun yelled, her eye showing rage, but then she blinked. "Wait. I don't have a room." She muttered.

She scratched her cheek in thought. Did she have a room? She doesn't remember sleeping in one. And since when was Yachiru that happy to see her? Since when has she _ever _seen three Captains look so shocked? What the hell was going on?

"SHUN!!!"

Said woman jumped before looking at her friends, seeing them smile widely as tears ran down their cheeks. Why the hell were they crying anyway? Rio pushed her Captain's blade away from her neck, same with Yuri, and they both ran towards Shun, jumping on her and hugged her, Shun's eyes widening before her face paled. Pain. That's all that went through Shun's mind at that moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET THE HELL OFF!!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N ( '-')/ Hi! Kira michi here! Okay, I'm admitting my writing is a little confusing, but I'm proud of myself. I never wrote this much before! :D Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Even those who haven't reviewed! This chapter shall be mostly written about Shun, since she was in a coma! -gasp-! In this chapter Kenpachi will try something with her, but nothing perverted, while she unconscious! The next chapter shall be about Rio, then the next shall be about Yuri and so on and so forth. Enjoy!)

Shun frowned, glaring at the Captain of the forth, while her eyebrow twitched. Everyone in the room could feel anger radiating off her, two Captains leaving, leaving the Captain of then eleventh in the room while he glared at the only grown woman of the eleventh division. Her frown deepened, seeing the smile on the Captain of the forth division's face, thinking about what she told her.

"You're telling me I've been in a coma for two whole fucking months?!" Shun yelled, seeing everyone in the room flinch except for both Captains.

The Captain nodded, the smile still on her face. Shun frowned in confusion.

"How the hell did I even get into a coma?" Shun asked, seeing shocked looks on everyone in the room.

She looked around the room, quirking an eyebrow. Even Yuri and Rio looked shocked. Hell, even the lieutenant was shocked. They were all staring at her with wide eyes, but the Captain of the eleventh was frowning at her, like she did something terrible. She sighed out of irritation at their quietness. She hopped off the bed, hearing everyone gasp, except for the man.

"Don't-"

But it was too late. As soon as her left leg had touched the floor, her eyes widened before falling down, her body hitting the floor. She clenched her teeth together as she opened her eyes and glared at everyone, as if asking them what the hell just happened?!

"That fucking hurt!" Shun yelled, sitting properly and looked at her left leg, seeing it bandaged up.

What the hell happened to her leg?! She tried standing up, but then fell back, a muffled scream came out between her teeth, closing her eyes in pain. She glared at Yuri when she tried to help her up, silently telling her to back off. Yuri blinked before nodding. Shun grabbed the bed, holding it for support and looked at everyone, her eyes widening a second later.

"Oh fuck! My right eye is blind! I can't see out of my right eye!" Shun yelled, her hands in front of her face as her eyes showed horror.

"Uh, Shun." Rio said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Shun yelled, glaring at Rio.

Rio pointed to her right eye, making Shun touch hers and she blinked before pulling the thing that covered her eye off. She blinked, her vision coming back to her right eye, but then she shut it a second later, holding her eye. Why the hell did it hurt when the light shined into her eye?! She frowned, looking at the Captain of the forth for an explanation.

"Your eye has yet to adjust to the light." Unohana said, still smiling.

"Hell, I knew that when I opened my eye. What I'm asking is why the hell isn't my eye adjusted to the light?! And you still didn't answer me other question." Shun said, frowning as she uncovered her eye but kept it closed.

"They are both related to your fight against Captain Zaraki." Unohana explained.

Shun quirked an eyebrow. Fight? With who? She looked around the room, no longer seeing the hyper lieutenant or the Captain of the eleventh. She tilted her head to the side, until it all came back to her, making her grin. That's right! The fight! She grinned as she stood straight, soon regretting letting go of the bed as she fell, getting caught by her friends. She frowned as she looked at the eye patch and her leg. Great. Wait. Oh no! What if-

"Can I fight?" Shun asked, looking at the Captain of the forth.

Unohana shook her head, making Shun's eye widen before she screamed out in horror.

-:-

"I don't care what you say, I'm leaving!" Shun growled, limping towards the exit, fully clothed in her shihakusho and had her zanpakuto in her left hand, not having time to tie it to her sash.

"But- you just woke up! You have to rest!" Yuri pleaded, looking at her friend with a saddened look.

"So? I don't care. I'm leaving! I need fresh air dammit!" Shun growled, almost falling before she caught herself, still limping towards the exit of the building.

"Shun." Rio said, smiling at her friend in a warning, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Not now dammit! I'm not listening to anyone! And I sure as hell ain't going to stay here with all these damn weaklings!" Shun growled, shrugging her friend's hand off.

Rio and Yuri's eyes widened. That's the first time she's _ever_ disobeyed something from Rio. They looked at each other, blinking when they saw Unohana past them, walking towards the limping Shun. She stood in front of Shun, blocking her way, and making the angry woman frown at her. Unohana closed her eyes and smiled softly, Shun's eyes narrowing.

"Please go back to your room Masuyo-san. You still need your rest." Unohana said, making everyone watching shiver, but Rio.

Shun barred her teeth before grabbing the collar of the woman in front of her and brought her face closer to hers, narrowing her eyes dangerously. Unohana opened her eyes and stared at Shun, shocked along with everyone else, and stopped breathing at the menacing look Shun gave her.

"Listen here. I said I don't care what anyone says, I'm getting out of here! Understand me?" Shun asked, frowning.

Unohana nodded slowly, almost falling when Shun threw her back before she limped out of the division, her friends staring wide eyed at the scene. What just happened? They asked Unohana if she was alright, seeing her smile again and nod, before they ran out of the division, following their limping friend.

"Why did you do that Shun?!" Rio asked, very mad.

"I just want to get to the eleventh to do the paperwork. I can only imagine how much is there." Shun muttered, her face paling.

"The- The paperwork? You _just_ woke up." Yuri said, frowning.

"So? I don't care. The idiots back at the division barely do any paperwork, so I have to do them. And I was slacking off just by being in a damn coma." Shun said, frowning at her friends.

They frowned, seeing Shun's eyes, or eye, soften before sighing. She looked back at her friends, seeing them frowning sadly. Ah, shit. She scratched the back of her head with a frown.

"We can eat out later. I'm starving." Shun said, looking at her stomach.

Rio and Yuri smiled softly, looking at Shun. Their friend that _finally_ woke up. They nodded, seeing Shun nod to them before she placed her left leg on the ground, narrowing her eyes in pain before she disappeared, making both Rio and Yuri look around. She can use shunpo just after she's woken up?

"She doesn't think before she acts." Rio said, shaking her head.

"Yep." Yuri agreed, nodding her head.

-:-

Shun kept going, using one foot, which was hard. She almost tripped several times, but she was getting the hang of it, almost. She landed in front of the division, scaring a bunch of subordinates of the division. She frowned as she looked up, only seeing out of one eye, before she started limping towards the division. She noticed the way everyone was staring at her, almost like they were... scared? Why the hell are they scared? It's not like she did anything to them. Well, except the new recruits and that guy named... Maki-Maki? Was his name Maki-Maki or Mustache guy? She shrugged. She didn't remember. She continued limping, wondering why the courtyard was so damn huge! She walked inside, people sighing out of relief when she shut the door.

'It feels... different here.' Shun thought, looking around.

Everyone she passed looked at her before knowing who she was, and ran off. The men around the division never did that to a woman. What? Just because she has an eye patch they think she looks like the Captain or something? She frowned. Did they think that? Nah. She was still the same 'weak woman' they called her. Her eyebrow twitched, finding the office.

"Uh, Captain Zaraki! You in there?" Shun asked, knocking on the door.

She heard nothing, blinking before she continued knocking. She frowned, still knocking, before hearing something inside, making her quirk an eyebrow.

"WHAT?!"

Ikkaku was at the door, sliding it open, and stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was, his eyes widening. Shun raised her hand in a greeting.

"Hey." Shun said, seeing Yumichika run to the door and stare at her with shock too.

"M- Masuyo!" Yumichika screeched, looking at the woman's 'accessory'.

"What?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow before walking past the men.

Both men glanced at each other before looking at the female, shock still on their face. She woke up?! Shun walked until she saw the Captain of the eleventh squad stare at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you here?" Kenpachi asked, frowning.

"For the paperwork." Shun answered, like it was the most obvious thing.

Everyone in the room jumped when Shun screamed out in pain, looking at her left leg, seeing the lieutenant hugging her leg.

"Get off!" Shun yelled, trying to pull the little shinigami off her leg.

"But we have to play! You finally woke up Grouchy-chan!" Yachiru yelled, smiling widely.

"I don't want to play! I want to do the damn paperwork!" Shun yelled, holding her head when Yachiru held her leg tighter.

"It's done." Kenpachi muttered, seeing the woman freeze before she slowly looked at him, shock written all over he face.

"What?" Shun asked.

"It's done. Me and Yumichika had to do it." Ikkaku said, frowning.

Shun looked towards him and quirked an eyebrow, a questioning look on her face.

"Yumichika? Who's that?" Shun asked.

Yumichika and Ikkaku frowned. They looked at the woman, still seeing her eyebrow quirked, apparently had forgotten the pain in her leg. Ikkaku slowly pointed to Yumichika, a bewildered look on his face.

"He's Yumichika." Ikkaku said.

"Him? I thought his name was Chick." Shun said, frowning in confusion.

Everyone looked towards her, giving her a weird look.

"Chick?" Yumichika asked.

"Yeah. A lot of people said 'Yeah, that chick is hot', so I assumed they were talking about you." Shun said, looking at Yumichika.

"I uh, think they were talking about you." Yumichika said, looking at Shun.

"Me? I'm not hot." Shun said, raising an eyebrow.

All the men in the room looked at her, looking at her body. Her expression may have always looked bored, but she had the face of an angel, that was Yumichika's thought, and the body of a model. She had creamy looking skin, long legs, nice eyes, a nice ass, and her breasts were- were they bigger?

"Oooooh! You're all thinking of something perverted." Shun said, pointing to all three men.

All of their eyes widened before looking away, Ikkaku and Yumichika's face red. What were they thinking?! This was a subordinate of theirs! And she was smirking at them.

"What were you guys thinking?" Shun asked, grinning.

"Nothing. Just that... we're going to eat later." Ikkaku said, looking away.

"Why? You guys going on a date?" Shun asked, looking at the third and fifth seat.

Both men froze before gapping at the woman. What did she just say?! They looked at each other before moving as far away as they can, hearing Yachiru laughing loudly at them. They glared at the woman, seeing her tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"NO!"

-:-

Shun frowned, glaring at the shogi board, Ikkaku grinning smugly at her from across, on the other couch. Shun wasn't bad at games, but she was horrible at shogi, and the worst part, Ikkaku was winning! She frowned before grabbing a piece, managing to get one of his, but then he got another one of hers.

"Agh! Dammit!" Shun yelled, slamming her hands on the low table.

"Don't be a sore loser. Hurry up! I want to win again." Ikkaku said, grinning.

"Shut the hell up Baldy!" Shun growled, grabbing a piece before slamming it down, all the other pieces moving.

Ikkaku frowned while Yachiru laughed and Yumichika chuckled along with Kenpachi.

"My name is Ikkaku!" Ikkaku said, frowning at the woman.

"Really? I thought it was Cutie?" Shun said, completely serious.

Ikkaku's face turned red before looking away, muttering 'shut up'. Shun grinned, seeing him grab a piece and got another one of her pieces! Shun frowned before grabbing a piece and frowned when she didn't get one of his pieces. From the Captain's desk Kenpachi watched with a bored look, seeing the woman trying in vain to stop herself from biting Ikkaku's hand.

"AGH! AGAIN?! How the hell do you keep getting my- these things?!" Shun asked, holding up one of the chips.

"I'm just good. That's why." Ikkaku said, smirking.

"Shut the hell up." Shun said, making a move.

She flinched when he got another one of her 'men'. She frowned when she saw she had one left, looking up to see Ikkaku's smug grin. She frowned scratching the back of her head, a thinking look on her face. Then an idea came to mind, making her grin, everyone looking at her with interested faces. Did she find a way to win? Shun leaned in, going to grab her piece, but then flipped the board over, sending everything on the floor.

"Oh, wow. Look at that. Guess we both lost." Shun said, grinning.

"Very mature." Ikkaku said sarcastically, frowning.

"Thank you." Shun said, grinning at the bald man.

Ikkaku frowned, but felt his face heat up when Shun gave him a sexy little smirk.

"You're really stupid, ya know. Flipping the board over when you were going to lose." Ikkaku said, covering up his embarrassment by frowning.

"Am not. At least I don't have a bald head." Shun said, pointing to her head, seeing Ikkaku's face darken.

"I have skin head!" Ikkaku yelled, standing up and glared at the woman.

"You tell yourself that." Shun said, smirking as she draped her arms over the back of the couch.

"Lets fight! Winner gets to drink sake and gets to tease the other one!" Ikkaku yelled, grinning as hr unsheathed his zanpakuto.

Shun grinned.

"Fine! But don't expect me to go easy on yo- OH FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Shun yelled, falling back down when she stood up, clutching her left leg.

Everyone stared wide eyed at her, seeing her rub her leg with a scowl. She looked up and glared at Ikkaku, seeing his shocked look while his zanpakuto was held in his right hand and his sheathe in the other.

"Bastard! Trying to challenge me when I can't even stand up!" Shun yelled, clenching her teeth together.

"Shut the hell up! You started it when you called me Baldy!" Ikkaku yelled.

Shun narrowed her eyes dangerously, barring her teeth as her reiatsu started rising. She scoffed before turning away, still holding her leg. Yachiru jumped on the couch and patted Shun's head. The woman frowned before letting the lieutenant do whatever she wanted.

-:-

Shun frowned, feeling the lieutenant poke her head, her face, her arm, as she sat on the couch, her eye twitching when she felt the little girl poke her leg, feeling pain course through her body. That... was it! She said she would let her do anything, but she was pushing it!

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the lieutenant.

Yachiru laughed before running away, making Shun clench her teeth together. She sighed out of irritation before laying on the couch, resting her arms behind her head while she closed her eyes. She felt Yachiru's reiatsu go closer to her, feeling it right beside her, but she didn't acknowledge her superior.

"Ne, Grouchy-chan?" Yachiru said, poking Shun.

"What?" Shun asked, her eyebrow twitching from the nickname.

"Are you asleep?" Yachiru asked.

"Yes." Shun said, not opening her eyes.

"Okay!" Yachiru chirped.

She sighed, thinking that the little girl was going to leave her alone, until she felt someone... petting her head?! Her eyes opened before looking at the little girl, seeing her upside down. One thing came to mind, and that was. What the fuck is she doing?! If she didn't remember, she managed to hold her own against her Captain, and father figure, but she knew she was stronger than her, but going up against Kenpachi Zaraki... well that was something.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shun asked, frowning.

"Petting your head." Yachiru said, still petting, as if she was a cat.

"I see that. Why?" Shun asked, not noticing everyone watching.

Yachiru grinned before she continued. Shun sighed, secretly liking the feeling. Her chest went up and down, smiling softly while the lieutenant continued to pet the woman on the head. Everyone looked around the room, hearing something like... purring? Everyone quirked an eyebrow, Yachiru stopped petting, getting a frown from the woman.

"What the hell is that?" Ikkaku asked, looking around.

The purring stopped. They looked around again before going back to what they were doing, the three men drinking again and the little girl petting the woman's head. They stopped again when they heard the purring again. Where was it coming from?

"Oi! Continue with the petting!" Shun growled, up on all fours and glaring at the little girl.

Yachiru looked at Shun and giggled, getting a confused look from the woman.

"What the hells so funny?!" Shun growled.

"You look like a kitty!" Yachiru chirped, smiling widely.

Shun frowned. Great. Another person who calls her kitty. She sighed before laying back down, ignoring the pain in her leg from being on her hands and legs. She smiled again when she felt someone petting her head, everyone hearing the purring again.

"Huh. It's coming from her." Yumichika muttered, stopped petting the woman as he stood straight.

Shun frowned. She liked that feeling.

"It is?" Ikkaku asked, standing up drunkenly before walking over to the couch, patting the woman on her head, getting a growl in return.

"Stop that Baldy! You're making Grouchy-chan mad!" Yachiru scolded lightly, frowning at the bald man.

"Yachiru." Kenpachi muttered, barely drunk.

"Hmm?" Yachiru looked at Kenpachi with a wide smile.

"Time for you to go to bed." Kenpachi said, seeing Yachiru nod.

"Okay Ken-chan! Good night!" Yachiru yelled, running out of the room.

"Well, we better go too Captain. Ikkaku is quite drunk." Yumichika said, sighing when he saw Ikkaku flirting with himself in a mirror.

Kenpachi grunted, seeing both men walk out of the room, Yumichika holding Ikkaku up, almost falling when Ikkaku tripped. He looked towards the couch, seeing the woman laying there.

"Hey Masuyo! You going too?" Kenpachi asked, getting no answer.

He quirked an eyebrow before standing up, almost tripping from being slightly drunk. He walked towards the couch, looking over from the back of the couch, using it to hold him up as he peered over, seeing the woman sleeping soundly. He frowned. Great. He shook her, but she didn't wake up. He sighed before walking around, sitting down and heard the woman moan when the couch moved. He was sitting by her head, her body taking up most of the couch. He looked at her head, thinking about what Yumichika said.

'She purrs?' Kenpachi thought, hesitantly petting the woman's head with his large hand.

Shun smiled in her sleep, purring softly as she leaned into the hand. She placed her head on his lap, curling up into a little ball as she purred, Kenpachi's eyes widening as he froze. As far as he knew, no woman dared to touch him, or even look at him. And yet, this woman was resting her head on his lap, sleeping. Wasn't his reiatsu crushing her? He looked at her face, seeing the eye patch covering her right eye. It seemed to suit her. He looked at her leg, seeing the shihakusho covering her left leg, the leg that was killing her whenever she used it to stand.

'At least she was able to kick Ikkaku.' Kenpachi thought, thinking about something that happened earlier during the day.

She had jumped up in the air and kicked Ikkaku's head with her right leg when he commented about her body. Apparently she doesn't like it when somebody compliments her body. He grinned. She wasn't like most woman, he knew that just from watching her for the past couple free hours she had since she didn't have any paperwork to do. He heard her moan when he stopped petting. He started petting her again, hearing her purr again. Didn't he hear one of her friends call her something? Uh, cat? Kitten? Kitty? That's it! Her friend called her Kitty. Is it because she can purr or something? He shrugged.

"Ken-chan!"

He stopped petting her before he quickly sat in his chair, at the same time Yachiru ran into the room. He grunted when he saw Yachiru's smiling face.

"What?" He grunted.

"Look!" Yachiru yelled, waving around a pair of papers.

"What's that?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow when he grabbed the papers away from Yachiru.

He read it, his eyes getting darker the longer he read it. They had to... WHAT?! When Yachiru yelled, it roused Shun up from her sleep. She looked around, rubbing her visible eye before seeing the Captains look. She quirked an eyebrow at his pissed off look.

"Something wrong?" Shun asked.

"We have to go on a mission to the world of the living!" Kenpachi snapped, seeing Shun's eyes widen.

World of the living? What the hell is he talking about? She had a bad feeling about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Rio walked towards the sixth division, smiling again. She was not looking forward to meeting her Captain at the moment, but she would accept any punishment for drawing her blade against a Captain. Rio looked up, determined, and nodded. She _will_ accept any punishment! Even if she has to help the forth squad members with chores. She continued walking, looking at the blue sky. There wasn't going to be a full moon that night, but she can at least look at the night sky. She walked into the division, looking for the office. It was so troublesome looking for a room in a large place. Once she saw the room come into view, she took a deep breath, trying to get her heart to be calm since she was scared. She had never received punishment before. She closed her eyes before knocking on the door.

"Rio Sachiko. May I come in?" Rio asked.

"Come in."

Rio swallowed hard before opening the door and walked in, seeing her Captain sitting at his desk, not looking happy. Rio looked down, her eyes closed, her hands clasped in front of her, as she heard the man shuffle. Byakuya opened his eyes, glaring at his subordinate. How could one of _his_ subordinates draw their sword against a Captain, a superior in rank. No less his seventh seat. His glare intensified, just by thinking that one of his subordinates almost went against the laws by releasing their zanpakuto. Kenpachi Zaraki would have had no problem dispatching them, but it was disgraceful.

"Do you realize what you had almost done?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I have, sir. I will accept any punishment, even if I have to be stripped of my rank." Rio said, her eyes still closed.

"No. I will not strip you of your rank, but you will clean the division, every single room until I am satisfied." Byakuya ordered.

"Yes, sir. I will not stop until my punishment is fulfilled." Rio said.

"Good." Byakuya said, nodding in approval.

"Will that be all, sir?" Rio asked.

"No, not quite." Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

"Yes, sir?" Rio asked.

Byakuya was quiet, making Rio get uncomfortable. What was he going to do? Was he going to transfer her?!

"What was that woman talking about at the forth division compound." Byakuya said, not asking a question.

Rio opened her eyes, looking at the Captain with an emotionless face. He wants to know what? Why? What good would it do him if he knew of her past? She opened her mouth and...

"Hey Captain. Sorry I'm late." Renji said, walking in with a grin while scratching the back of his head.

Rio breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she didn't have to tell the Captain of hers and Yuri's past. Byakuya opened his eyes and glared at his lieutenant. Movement caught the corner of his eye and turned his eyes slightly to see Rio Sachiko bowing.

"If you will excuse me, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, standing up and turned around.

"Hey Rio." Renji greeted, grinning at the woman.

"Hello lieutenant Abarai. Lovely day, isn't it?" Rio asked, smiling softly.

Renji blinked, seeing her smile for the first time in a while, and grinned.

"Yeah, it's great out. And it's great to see your smile again. Was wondering when I would be able to see it again." Renji said, smiling.

"I'm sorry I have been feeling down lieutenant Abarai. Now if you will excuse me, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Rio said, bowing.

"That's fine. See you later." Renji said, waving when Rio smiled at him before walking towards the door.

After the door had closed Byakuya closed his eyes before speaking.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you will have double the paperwork." Byakuya ordered, mad that they were interrupted.

"What?!" Renji yelled, gaping at the Captain.

-:-

Rio sighed, holding onto the broom and looked all over the division. It was too much. How would she be able to finish cleaning the whole division?! She sighed. This was her punishment, and she will do it until her Captain is satisfied! She looked up determinedly and nodded. She began sweeping the hallways, smiling at anyone who didn't take their shoes off, and scaring the crap out of them. She picked up the dust and threw it in the garbage, glad she had finished one hallway. She looked at all the other hallways and rooms, before sighing out of frustration. It was going to be a long, _long_ day.

'I deserve this, for raising me sword at a Captain.' Rio thought, sighing.

She gripped the broom and smiled. She will make the place so spotless that you would be able to eat off of it.

-:-

Rio swept the seventh hallway, sweating slightly. She looked up, sighing before she continued sweeping. How many hours had passed? She didn't know. She blinked when she saw a shadow covering her and looked up, seeing the lieutenant of the sixth squad. She smiled, seeing him grin at her.

"I see you're working hard." Renji commented, seeing Rio wipe her forehead.

"It is my fault for almost releasing my zanpakuto." Rio said, smiling sadly.

"Yeah. I hear you almost went up against Captain Zaraki." Renji said, raising his eyebrows, wanting to know if it was true.

Rio smiled before nodding, seeing Renji's eyes widened. He motioned her to sit by the wall in the hallway, Rio smiling before taking a seat, seeing him sit beside her. Rio smiled at him, Renji returning the smile.

"So, why did you and your friend try to go up against Captain Zaraki?" Renji asked.

"He was the one that had put Shun in a coma. That's why I have been acting out of place." Rio said, frowning.

"Ah, so you've been acting like that, because your friend was in the forth division." Renji said, nodding.

Rio nodded, seeing Renji smile at her before patting her head. She watched him stand up and grin at her, holding out his hand. Rio smiled and grabbed his hand, standing up and bowed to the lieutenant.

"I would help you, but the Captain would probably give me more paperwork if I did." Renji said, frowning.

Rio giggled before she nodded. She watched as the lieutenant left, seeing him wave to her with a grin. She smiled before waving back. Once he was out of sight, she sighed before looking at the hallway, seeing she still had much more to do until she was done. She continued sweeping, throwing the dust away before she washed the hall, with a bucket and a sponge. It was going to take a long time!

"Now I know how Shun and the forth division feels." Rio muttered, dipping the sponge in the bucket.

-:-

She scrubbed the floor, wiping her head when she started sweating. A couple hours had passed since the lieutenant talked to her, maybe she should go check on him until the floors dried, and see if she could deliver some paperwork. She nodded and turned around, leaving a 'wet floor' sign before leaving. She continued walking, looking at her hands and frowned. Her hands were sore. She looked up, feeling the Captain and lieutenant's reiatsu getting closer. She bowed in front of the door, closing her eyes.

"Rio Sachiko. May I come in?" Rio asked, her head bowed low.

"... Come in."

Rio opened the door before standing up and walked in, her head still low. She could feel both men's eyes looking at her.

"I am waiting for the floors to dry, Captain Kuchiki. If I may, is there any paperwork to be delivered?" Rio asked.

"Yes." Byakuya said, motioning to the papers on his desk without looking up.

"I have some too, if you don't mind." Renji said, smiling.

"Of course not lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, smiling.

She walked towards the Captains desk, grabbing the papers before walking towards the lieutenant's desk. She looked at the papers and nodded. The ninth and the thirteenth. She walked towards the exit, bowing before she closed the door. She sighed before walking down the hall, smiling softly. Now, she had to deliver the paperwork and continue to clean the division, sighing sadly.

-:-

Rio smiled before bowing, closing the door to Captain Ukitake's office. Now she had to go back to the division and continue to clean. She started jumping on the roof tops, seeing the sixth division come into view. Once she landed, she looked at the sky, wishing there would be a full moon, but sadly, there wasn't. Once she was standing in front of the door, she took her sandals off, tucking them into her robes before walking in, looking for the hallway she had left the broom, and bucket. Once she had located them she began working, grabbing the broom and bucket and looked for another hallway.

'I wish I had Shun or Yuri's help. I never had to work alone.' Rio thought, sweeping.

She continued to sweep, seeing something shiny in the corner of her eye and turned to see... sunglasses? She tilted her head to the side before walking towards them and picked them up, checking them over. She doesn't remember seeing anyone with the kind of glasses she had in her hand. She was about to tuck them away so she could ask people if they lost a pair of sunglasses until...

"Hey you! Woman!"

Rio blinked before turning around, seeing someone making their way over to her, and covering their eyes? Once he was in front of her, she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Why was he covering his eyes?

"Have you seen a pair of black sunglasses?" He asked, still covering his eyes.

Rio blinked before nodding, taking the glasses out of her robes and held it out, hearing the man sigh in relief before grabbing the sunglasses. He put them on, smirking before he held out a thumbs up, making Rio giggle lightly.

"Thank you, lovely lady! I thought I had lost these for good." The man said, pointing to his shades.

"It was no problem at all, uh..." Rio tilted her head to the side, not knowing who the man in front of her was.

The man frowned and slumped his shoulders forward, seeing that she didn't know his name.

"My name is Iba Tetsuzaemon, lieutenant of the eighth squad." He said.

"OH! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you lieutenant Tetsuzaemon." Rio said, bowing.

"That's alright. Well, seeing that I'm here, do you know where Renji is?" Iba asked.

"He's in the office. But he has to work on paperwork, and the Captain won't let him leave." Rio said, holding the broom to her chest.

"Aw, well ain't that a stick in the mud. Well, if you run into him, tell him I'll be drinking with Izuru and them." Iba said.

"Yes, sir." Rio said, bowing.

Iba looked the woman over, nodding his head. She seemed like a good lady. He put his hand on her shoulder, grinning when she stood straight again.

"You should come with me. Me and my friends are excellent drinkers, and I bet you are one that can hold her liquor, what do you say?" Iba asked.

Rio blinked. She had work to do. She opened her mouth to refuse, but both shinigami jumped when they heard someone talking.

"Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon, what are you doing here?"

Iba turned around while Rio looked around him, her eyes widening before she bowed lowly. Byakuya stood there, glaring at the lieutenant, and scaring him shitless. Iba's eyes widened before swallowing loudly.

"I believe you have some duties to get to, so if you please, leave." Byakuya ordered, eyes narrowing.

Iba nodded before practically running out of the division, cursing that he didn't get the woman's name. Rio's head was still low, waiting for the Captain to walk by. She was shocked to hear him talk.

"I expect you to be working, not socializing. Get back to work." Byakuya ordered, walking away.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, bowing lowly.

She looked up, seeing him round a corner, and sighed out of relief. What if he gave her more punishment? She frowned before she began sweeping again, wondering what her friends were doing.

-:-

Rio sighed heavily, rubbing her arm. She managed to sweep the whole division, but she only managed to mop a quarter of it. She still had so much to do, it was so tiring. She looked at the sky, sitting on a rock near the pond around the division. She closed her eyes and folded her legs and clasped her hands together in her lap, meditating. Her surroundings changed, fire surrounding her while she sat on the rock, blazes burning around her where the water used to be, heating her skin, the sky red and black, and the trees around her burning to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up, smiling when she saw who it was. In front of her, a snake, burning, was staring at her.

"Hello." Rio greeted, smiling.

"_What are you doing here, master?_"

Rio frowned sadly, immediately making the snake sigh and shake it's head.

"I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in a while. And my body hurts so much." Rio whined.

"_It is your fault for trying to go up against someone that is stronger than you. Your friend is the only one out of the three of you that can go up against the man. But with the three of you fighting together_-"

"We'd be able to beat him." Rio muttered.

"_There may be a possibility, but he will probably defeat you and your friends. He beat the strongest one out of the three of you._"

"I know. It was such a shock." Rio muttered.

The snaked closed it's eyes, nodding. When Rio looked at her zanpakutos spirit, she could of sworn she saw it smirk. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Is there something you know that I don't?" Rio asked.

The snake nodded it's head, opening it's eyes. Rio smiled brightly.

"What is it?" Rio asked.

"_Did you not notice how the Captain looked when the Captain of the forth was going to say that she couldn't bring your friend back?_"

Rio furrowed her eyes brows in confusion. She wasn't concentrating on how the brute looked, she was worried about her friend. Seeing someone close to her and Yuri in a coma was terrifying.

"No. Why would I care what he did?" Rio asked, frowning.

The snake shook it's head again and sighed in frustration.

"_It is time for you to sleep. You will need to fulfill your punishment tomorrow._"

"I know." Rio muttered.

Rio slumped her shoulder forward and lowered her head. Her punishment. It was hard to believe that _she_ was fulfilling a punishment. She sighed and nodded. Now she knew how Shun felt, having to clean the academy every time she got in trouble. She shook her head before closing her eyes again, her surroundings changing again. She opened her eyes again and looked up, seeing the crescent moon, the fire changing back into water again and the trees turning back to normal. She had a lot to do the next day. Why did she have to try and go up against a Captain? The scariest Captain! She shuddered, just remembering how he looked, seeing him grin at Shun, seeing him stab her, seeing him looking at her friend with killing intent. But, Shun was staring at him the same way. She shook her head.

"They're both idiots." Rio muttered, standing up before jumping over to dry land.

She sighed before going to look for her room, her muscles aching from cleaning the whole day. She moaned before walking up the steps, walking towards the door and opened it. Before she walked in, her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in front of her. It was Byakuya Kuchiki! She moved out of the way, bowing lowly while her eyes were wide. How did she not sense him?! While she was berating herself, the Captain stared at her with emotionless eyes before walking past her, going towards his estate. When Rio felt his reiatsu go farther away, she sighed out of relief before standing straight. She rubbed her back before walking into the division, intent on getting a good nights sleep so she could clean the division the next day.

Byakuya looked back at the division, narrowing his eyes. He may not have cared about how his subordinates pasts were, but he was interested in Rio Sachiko's. Mostly because of the way her friend had reacted when she was yelling that her friend may have not wake up again, but then before him and the other Captains could find out what she was talking about, Zaraki's subordinate had waken up. He would find out sooner or later. He turned around and continued to walk away, leaving an air of power behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri skipped towards the tenth division, smiling widely. Her friend had _finally_ woken up! She grinned widely, for the first time in two months, she was truly happy. She slowed her skip until she was walking, thinking about what Shun's Captains had done to her. He had beaten her up, almost killed her, had put her in a coma, and yet... she didn't care. Her friend didn't care what he did, except she only cared about the paperwork. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Shun had brushed the whole thing off, just like everything else she's ever did in life, and she almost seemed to... respect the savage Captain? Why? Yuri frowned in confusion. She didn't understand her friends sometimes. She looked up, seeing the division come into view. She swallowed nervously. She has never _once_, seen her Captain so mad at her before. She's only been in the tenth division for two months but she was so scared when she saw the anger in his eyes. What was he going to do to her?! She swallowed loudly, scared out of her mind!

'Maybe he'll only yell at me.' Yuri thought, trying to calm herself.

But that only seemed to make her more nervous! She has never been yelled at by anyone other than Shun. She frowned sadly. What if he was going to transfer her?! Yuri paled. That meant not seeing lieutenant Matsumoto anymore! Yuri closed her eyes before clenching her hands together, nodding to herself. She'll just have to accept it. She walked up to the division, taking her sandals off before walking inside, holding her sandals with her right hand as she walked in. She bit her lip, standing in front of the office, praying to whatever god there was out there that the Captain would go easy on her.

"Yuri Hikari. May I come in, sir?" Yuri asked, quietly.

It was quiet for a couple moments, making Yuri really nervous, more nervous than she's ever been. Well, except that time when she wanted to know what Rio and Shun's release looked like.

"Come in, Hikari."

Yuri swallowed hard before opening the door, bowing lowly.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya! I didn't mean to draw my sword against Captain Zaraki!" Yuri yelled, her eyes shut tightly.

"Stand in front of my desk." Hitsugaya ordered, her eyes closed while he frowned.

Yuri stood up and nodded, slowly walking towards the Captain's desk before looking down, her heart beating fast. She was scared! She heard the Captain sigh heavily before bracing herself.

"Do you know what you almost di-"

"I'M SORRY!!!!" Yuri yelled, interrupting the Captain.

Hitsugaya sighed out of irritation, hearing the girl yell 'I'm sorry!' over and over again. He stared at her, letting her apologize to the world until she started coughing from yelling to long. He sighed before closing his eyes, getting into Captain mode.

"Hikari, you realize what you could of done if you released your zanpakuto?" Hitsugaya asked, opening his eyes to see a blank look of confusion.

"What would of happened Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Hitsugaya gave her a look, wondering if she was serious. She had to be serious. No one in Seireitei couldn't know what would not happen if they released their zanpakuto. He sighed, seeing that she really didn't know, since she quirked an eyebrow and urged him to answer her question, even though she answered his question with a question.

"You would have been charged with first degree offense." Hitsugaya answered, frowning,

Yuri's eyes widened. First degree offense?! Yuri's lip trembled. She didn't know that? Her eyes began to water, hearing the Captain sigh out of frustration. But as her tears fell, the lieutenant of the tenth walked in at the same time. When Rangiku looked up, she gasped loudly, making both people in the room look towards her.

"Captain! How could you make Yuri-chan cry?!" Rangiku yelled, holding the crying sixth seat.

"Wha- I didn't make her cry!" Hitsugaya yelled, protesting that he ever did such a thing.

"I thought you knew better than that." Rangiku said, staring at Hitsugaya like she was ashamed.

She 'tsked' a couple times before walking out of the room, taking Yuri with her. Hitsugaya's eye twitched as a vein pulsed. He continued to stutter, cursing his lieutenant. He wasn't done talking with Hikari, and she...

"MATSUMOTO!!!!"

-:-

"So, you almost got yelled at by the Captain because you were going to release your zanpakuto?" Rangiku asked, sitting at a low table in a bar.

Yuri nodded, feeling uncomfortable since she's never been to a bar without her friends with her. She looked up, seeing Rangiku frown at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Is something wrong lieutenant Matsumoto?" Yuri asked.

"You've never been yelled at before. Am I right?" Rangiku asked, seeing Yuri's eyes widened.

"Yes. Only my friend yells at me." Yuri said.

"What?! Someone yells at a cute girl like you?!" Rangiku exclaimed, disbelief on her face.

Yuri tilted her head and nodded. Was there something wrong with being yelled at? Everyone's been yelled at before. She even remembered when she was hit by... she shook her head before grinning at the lieutenant.

"I'm okay. I would of felt better even if Captain Hitsugaya yelled at me." Yuri said, seeing Rangiku smile.

"You're one of the people to call him by his title, so maybe that's why Captain doesn't mind you going into the office." Rangiku muttered, looking up in thought.

"But he's a Captain, so he must be called by his title." Yuri said.

"Well, some people call him Shiro-chan, Toshiro, and other names he hates." Rangiku said.

"Shiro-chan." Yuri muttered.

She giggled before smiling brightly. That was a funny name. She jumped when a bottle was in front of her along with a cup. She tilted her head before glancing up, seeing the lieutenant pour herself a cup. Rangiku took a sip before looking at the confused girl, smiling as she raised her cup.

"C'mon! Lets drink." Rangiku said.

"B-But we're supposed to be working." Yuri said, frowning.

"We're not in the office." Rangiku said, grinning.

She poured Yuri a drink, making the little woman frown. What was she going to do? She can't get drunk, yet she wants to spend time with the lieutenant. She hesitantly grabbed the cup before looking up to see Rangiku downing hers. She looked back at her cup before throwing her head back and downed it all in one gulp. She breathed out, a tint of red appearing on her face before glancing up to see Rangiku smirking at her.

"You should join me and my friends sometime so we could have a drinking contest." Rangiku said.

Yuri grinned, only intent on pouring another cup. She could hold her liquor, but not as good as Shun. The woman was like a man most of the time. She laughed when Rangiku's eyes widened, seeing that the little woman was having another cup so quickly.

-:-

Hitsugaya walked around with a frown set on his face. Usually Matsumoto went back to the office after she was done with whatever she does, but she was taking too long. And that only meant...

"She's drinking." Hitsugaya muttered, his frown deepening.

He continued walking, people getting out of his way. He didn't know where Hikari was either. That was weird. She was always in the office when she was with... Hitsugaya's eye twitched before he started walking faster. Where were they?

-:-

Everyone cheered, watching the drinking contest going on between both women. Rangiku grinned, slamming her cup down only to see that the other woman was already done. Yuri grinned at her before both of them poured themselves a cup, drinking the contents of their cups so fast they made it seem like water. Yuri slammed her cup down, smirking when Rangiku was getting a little tipsy. They downed a couple more cups, one of them still sitting straight while the other was swaying slightly. And the one swaying fell down, passed out.

"I win!" Yuri cheered, hearing other people's cheers going around.

Her eyes widened when she felt reiatsu going towards the bar, flaring dangerously. Before she could run out of the bar, she stood up to be faced with an angry Captain, his eyebrow twitching and a frown on his face. Yuri laughed nervously while everyone around them slowly, and quickly, ran out of the bar like hell.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri greeted, slurring.

She put her hand on her stomach, seeing the Captain glare at her. She grinned, seeing the glare intensify.

"Hikari, what are you doing here? And where is lieutenant Matsumoto?!" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"She's right there." Yuri said, pointing to the sleeping woman on the floor, while at the same time her hand was glowing.

Hitsugaya frowned before looking past the woman, seeing the glow. He sighed out of irritation before walking up to his lieutenant and nudged her with his foot.

"Matsumoto, wake up!" Hitsugaya ordered.

Yuri slowly walked out of the bar, making a break for it when she was out the door. She jumped over a few roofs, scared like hell that the Captain would find her!

-:-

Yuri sighed out of relief, seeing that the Captain didn't follow her. He must have been yelling at the lieutenant or something. She continued walking, smiling widely. She was not drunk, she was not swaying, she wasn't slurring when she talked. Why? Because she used a kido on herself to make her sober again. She had taught herself the kido when her and her friends lived in the Rukongai. That's all you need to know.

'Too bad that Shun can't do kido. She would of loved to use my kido, so she doesn't have to go through a hangover.' Yuri thought, looking at the sky.

What were Shun and Rio doing? Maybe she should go see them?! Yuri smiled and nodded, turning in a different direction. But before she could walk a couple steps she stopped, staring at the small Captain with wide eyes. What was he doing there?! She saw his glare intensify, looking directly at her. Wasn't he mad at the lieutenant?! So what was he doing there?

"Hikari. You and Matsumoto will have double the paperwork for having... a drinking contest." Hitsugaya said, frowning when he thought about two of his subordinates drinking when they were supposed to be working.

Yuri's eyes widened. Double the paperwork?! She slumped her shoulders forward before nodding, turning to walk towards the tenth division. Well, she couldn't see her friends. She should of just refused lieutenant Matsumoto's request to drink.

-:-

Yuri looked at Rangiku, tilting her head to the side. She was asleep. On the couch. Didn't do a single form of paperwork. She smiled before sitting on the other couch, grabbing a form and brush. She sighed, looking at the eight stacks of paperwork. How would _she_ be able to finish all of the paperwork. She needed help, and her only help was drunk and passed out. She giggled sadly, reading the forms. Was this her punishment? Yuri's eyes widened. Her punishment! She stood up and was in front of Hitsugaya's desk in a matter of seconds, making the Captain jump.

"Hikari." Hitsugaya sighed, shaking his head.

"Is this my punishment?!" Yuri asked, her eyes wide.

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow. Punishment? Ah, yes. Her punishment for almost releasing her zanpakuto. But her doing paperwork was for another-

"I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACT SO IMPULSIVELY!!!!" Yuri yelled, her eyes watering.

"Hikari-"

"I WAS ONLY FOLLOWING MY INSTINCTS! AND IT WAS TELLING ME TO KILL THE ONE THAT HURT KITTY!!!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms.

"Hikari- Who's Kitty?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shun Masuyo." Yuri answered before flailing her arms again.

"Hikari, stop." Hitsugaya ordered, seeing her stop whatever she was doing. "Your punishment isn't doing paperwork. It will be sometime during the day."

Yuri's eyes widened again before she started bawling out loud, making the Captain sigh before shaking his head. Why must she be doing that when he has a head ache? He ignored her, signing paperwork, but then his eyes widened when he looked at the door, feeling someone's reiatsu, someone familiar.

"Hi Shiro-chan!"

Someone opened the door, making Yuri stop her crying and looked towards the door, seeing a girl with purplish hair standing there with a lieutenant's badge on her arm. Yuri's eyes widened, not seeing the annoyed look on the Captain's face. He had a feeling something was going to happen.

"You're so cute!" Yuri squealed, in front of the lieutenant in a matter of seconds.

Momo blushed, wondering who the girl was. She's never seen her before.

"My name is Yuri Hikari. What's your name?" Yuri asked, smiling softly at the girl.

Momo's eyes widened. She was a beautiful girl. She stuttered before answering.

"M-My name is Momo Hinamori." Momo answered.

"Momo." Yuri muttered. She smiled widely. "What a cute name!"

"Why are you in Shiro-chan's office?" Momo asked, her face red from the comment.

"I'm doing paperwork with lieutenant Matsumoto, but she's asleep." Yuri said, pouting before she ran over to the couch, smiling widely.

Momo blinked before walking towards Hitsugaya, seeing him frown.

"Hi Shiro-chan. I thought I'd visit you today." Momo said, smiling.

"Hinamori, I have paperwork to do. Don't you have the same duties." Hitsugaya said, signing paperwork.

"But I wanted to visit you." Momo complained, frowning.

"Just go back to the fifth division bed wetter Momo." Hitsugaya said, not looking up.

'That's not nice.' Yuri thought, frowning before she continued her the large amounts of paperwork.

"Don't call me that!" Momo complained, frowning.

"Whatever." Hitsugaya muttered, looking for another form.

"Why are you so mad Shiro-chan?" Momo asked.

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya_!" Hitsugaya said, frowning.

Yuri giggled before standing up, missing the blush that Hitsugaya gave her.

"I'll give you two a moment." Yuri said, bowing before she closed the door behind herself.

She giggled again when she heard the two people in the room yell at each other. She jumped and clapped her hands before running towards the exit of the building. She just got out of duty!

"I don't have to do paperwork~!" Yuri sang, smiling widely.

She continued running until, intent on getting something to eat before she had to do the paperwork again. She smiled brightly. Maybe she should go get some watermelon!

-:-

Yuri smiled as she walked down the street, towards the tenth division. She had a whole bunch of watermelon, and patted her stomach with a content sigh. She stared at her stomach for a second and tilted her head, still walking.

'What if I had a baby.' Yuri thought, her face heating up.

But then that would mean she has to... She shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind. She couldn't even consider it. She was still considered a girl, since she acted childish. She pouted. She was able to act mature, sometimes. She looked up in thought, wondering if Rio or Shun would ever get pregnant. Probably not. Shun would complain about having to watch a child, or brat in her opinion, and Rio would never want to be with anybody, ever since...

"Would they want a baby?" Yuri muttered, tilting her head to the side.

She didn't know. It was hard to read their emotions. She looked up, smiling widely before running towards the tenth division. She still had paperwork to do.

'_Are you okay, master?_'

'What do you mean?' Yuri thought, quirking an eyebrow.

'_That your Captain doesn't notice you._'

'Notice? What do you mean?'

She heard an aggravated sigh.

'_I will speak to you tomorrow._'

'Wait! What did you mean?!'

She pouted when she didn't get an answer. Her zanpakutos spirit was mean. She seemed to get mad when she didn't know what she was talking about. She ran into the division, taking her sandals off before running towards the office, seeing that she stayed away too late, since it was dark out. She opened the door, bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya! I was eating and I didn't realize the time!" Yuri yelled.

"Hikari."

Yuri blinked before looking up, seeing the Captain give her an emotionless look.

"Ah, yes Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked.

Hitsugaya looked at her, making her feel uncomfortable. Did she do something wrong?

"You may go and retire for the night." Hitsugaya said, looking back down and continued to sign paperwork.

"But... I'm supposed to do the paperwork." Yuri said.

"Lieutenant Matusmoto will do the paperwork. Now, go and sleep." Hitsugaya said, frowning.

"Yes, sir." Yuri said sadly, closing the door.

What was wrong with him? Yuri furrowed her eyebrows before she walked away from the office, deep in thought. Did the lieutenant from before say something to him? She frowned. She continued walking, shrugging. It was her Captain's problem, not hers.


	12. Chapter 12

All three women walked towards each other's direction, dark circles under their eyes. They were tired. They continued walking, their eyes looking at the ground as they walked. They stopped, each of them standing a couple of feet away from each other. They looked up and sat down on a couple of steps. Shun groaned out loud, rubbing leg, Rio sighed, rubbing her arms, Yuri frowned sadly, looking at the sky.

"You guys had a shitty day too?" Shun asked, looking at her friend's from the corner of her eye.

Rio and Yuri nodded, sighing.

"What happened to you?" Shun asked, looking at Rio with a tired look.

"I had to clean the whole division for my punishment." Rio said, sighing.

Yuri and Shun stared at her in disbelief. The whole division! Damn.

"I had to work double the paperwork. And that wasn't my punishment. But when I went to see Captain Hitsugaya to ask him what my punishment was, he said the paperwork was just fine." Yuri said, hanging her head.

"Harsh." Shun muttered, looking at the blue sky.

Both of the other women looked at her, expecting her to talk about what happened the day before. They continued to stare at her for five minutes, making a vein pulse on Shun.

"WHAT?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the two women.

"What happened to you?" Yuri asked, her eyes large with curiosity, making her look like a childish woman.

"I found out last night that I have to go on a mission." Shun said, scratching the back of her head.

"A mission?! Good job Shun!" Rio yelled, smiling brightly, Yuri cheering loudly.

"Now, I wouldn't be cheering if I were you." Shun said, making both women look at her.

"What do you mean?" Rio asked.

"I have to go to the world of the living," Shun held her hand up, seeing both of her friend's open their mouths. "with Captain Zaraki, lieutenant Kusajishi, third seat Ikkaku Madarame, and fifth seat Yumichika Ayesagawa."

"What?!" Both of the other women yelled in unison.

"Apparently, when I read the papers, I'm supposed to be supervising them." Shun said, frowning.

"Supervising?" Both women asked.

"Yep. I'm babysitting a couple of grown men and a child." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

"And when you can't even walk properly?" Yuri asked, blinking.

Shun nodded. All women sighed heavily, a dark cloud hanging over all of them.

"When are you supposed to leave?" Rio asked.

"Noon." Shun asked.

"WHAT?!!!!!"

Shun jumped, staring at her friends with wide eyes. Did she say something wrong?

"HOW LONG WILL YOU GUYS BE GONE?!!!"

"About a week." Shun answered, seeing her friends' eyes growing wider.

"WHAT?!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!!!" Rio and Yuri yelled.

"Because I found out last night." Shun said, frowning.

"You're going to be separated from us for a whole week?" Yuri asked, her eyes watering.

"Yeah." Shun answered bluntly.

Yuri started bawling, Rio immediately trying to console her. Rio frowned at Shun, only to see her roll her eyes before she rested her forearms on one of the steps.

"I want you to stay here." Yuri muttered, sniffling.

"Yeah, well I can't. It's an order." Shun said, waving her hand dismissively before she put her forearm back on the step.

They all sighed, looking at the sky. Before any of them could say anything else, someone started yelling, making them all blink before looking around.

"MASUYO!!!"

Shun blinked. Who was calling her? She looked around again. All three of them closed their eyes when something flashed in their eyes.

"What the hell?" Shun muttered, opening her eye before seeing... Ikkaku?

"Masuyo. Time to go." Ikkaku said, pointing behind him with a frown.

"Already?" Shun asked, seeing the man nod.

She sighed before standing up, flinching when she felt two people embracing her. She turned her head slightly to see Yuri and Rio hugging her, their eyes wavering, as if they were going to cry. She sighed before patting their heads.

"I'll be back before you know it." Shun said, sighing.

They both nodded, making Shun smile softly, and making Ikkaku shocked as hell! He's never once seen Masuyo smile! Not once! Both women let go of their friend, waving to her as she walked, limped, away with the third seat.

"So, you were smiling." Ikkaku said, looking at the woman.

Shun quirked an eyebrow, staring at the third seat weirdly.

"And?" Shun asked.

"You look cute when you smile." Ikkaku commented, smirking.

"If I wasn't limping, you'd find yourself laying by the side of this street." Shun said menacingly, glaring at the bald man.

Ikkaku shivered. She was scary, when she was limping with an eye patch on!

Rio and Yuri watched sadly, seeing their friend leave. Shun was leaving again, like all the other times she left them. They looked at each other before walking away, towards their divisions.

"Bye." Rio said, smiling at Yuri.

"Bye!" Yuri yelled, grinning.

They both went their separate ways, towards the sixth and tenth divisions.

-:-

Yuri looked at the sky, sighing. They were getting separated again. They've been separated going into divisions, and they're getting separated with missions. She sighed sadly. Ever since they've been in the district Shun left them, not even telling them where she was going. Her eyes shined brightly as her cheeks tinged red, just remembering when she saved them from-

"Yuri-chan!"

Yuri blinked before looking ahead, seeing the lieutenant of the tenth squad run towards her. She grinned, seeing the lieutenant smile at her.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto." Yuri greeted, bowing.

"Yuri-chan, where have you been?" Rangiku asked, pouting.

"I was with my friends." Yuri answered.

"Well, lets go! We have to do the paperwork!" Rangiku said, smiling.

"Uh, no thank you." Yuri said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"EH?! Why not?" Rangiku asked, pouting.

"I'm just feeling tired." Yuri said, smiling softly.

Rangiku looked at the dark circles under the woman's eyes and nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, you can take the afternoon off and sleep." Rangiku said, patting the little woman's head.

"Thank you lieutenant Matsumoto." Yuri said, bowing.

Before she could turn to walk away, she stopped when Rangiku put her hand on her shoulder, making her look at the lieutenant with curiosity.

"You should join the Shinigami Woman's Associations committee." Rangiku said.

Yuri blinked. Shinigami Woman's Association... committee? She smiled brightly. Maybe Rio and Shun would join with her?

-:-

Rio continued to walk towards the sixth division, barely able to keep her eyes open. She had woken up early that morning to clean the division and had finished before she met up with her friends. She can't remember exactly when she woke up, but she knows it was early. She was so tired that she was barely able to walk straight.

'Maybe I should of started cleaning at noon.' Rio thought, yawning.

'_It is your fault._'

Rio pouted, hearing a snicker.

'I just wanted to finish my punishment, thank you very much.'

'_And waking up early made you tired. Listen, you're tired. Go to sleep._'

'But-'

'_No buts, now go to sleep._'

'I have only one room to finish cleaning up.' Rio protested.

She heard an aggravated sigh, making her smile in victory.

'_Fine! But you go to sleep and regain some of your energy. You said you were going to train today._'

'I know.'

'_Then go to sleep._'

'Yes, sir.'

She walked into the division, going to take her sandals off until... she fell forward, asleep. If she had been up, she would of noticed that someone caught her, someone of nobility, sighing in irritation. What a troublesome woman. Just when he was about to order her to tell him of her past.

-:-

"Awesome!!!" Shun yelled, grinning at the house.

The five members of the eleventh squad, the Captain, lieutenant, third seat, fifth seat, and the 'babysitter' had all went to the world of the living, not bothering to take anything for the trip so they decided to go on a 'shopping spree' as Yachiru called it. Everyone stood in front of a blue house, Shun's eyes shining with awe.

"It's only a house." Ikkaku said, frowning.

"Shut up! This if my first time seeing a house from the world of the living!" Shun snapped, glaring at the third seat.

Ikkaku shrugged, ignoring the glare that intensified. She scoffed before walking towards the house, no longer limping, and making everyone else confused.

"Grouchy-chan? How come you're not limping?" Yachiru asked, from her perch on the Captain's shoulder.

Shun stopped walking before looking at her leg, putting pressure on it and shrugging.

"The hell should I know. That Kisuke Urahara probably did something to the gigai." Shun said, walking towards the house and digging in her pockets from the blue jeans she was wearing.

She was wearing a black tank top, a red scarf, blue jeans, and white shoes with black flames on them. And in her right hand she had a thick book, everyone wondering what it was. They evened noticed that Urahara had put make up on her gigai and took her eye patch away, making her look... cute. Kenpachi was wearing a red leather jacket, black shirt underneath, and black jeans, making him look scary. He still had his hair the same way and had his eye patch on. Yachiru looked cute, wearing a light brown jacket with a hood, a pink skirt, black stockings, and brown shoes. Underneath the jacket she wore a white shirt. Ikkaku had a hooded sweater on, the sleeves and the hood white while everything else on his sweater was red, and he wore blue jeans and black shoes. Yumichika was the one that looked more dignified than any of them, saying he was beautiful. He had a white buttoned up shirt, untucked, while he wore black pants with black shoes.

Shun took out a key, taking several minutes to find out how to open the door. Once she opened the door, everyone walked in, making her frown before walking in after them. Once she was inside she whistled.

"WOW!!!" Yachiru yelled.

There was a flat screen T.V, a large blue couch along with a blue arm chair, blue carpet, coffee table, large plants in the corner of the room, little coffee tables on the side of the couch, and a hall going to other several rooms. Shun grabbed the thick book and opened it, reading some pages.

"This is a living room." Shun muttered.

"A what?" Kenpachi asked, frowning at the woman.

"A living room." Shun repeated. "It is a place where people hang out and watch... television?" Shun said, scratching her head in confusion.

What the hell was a television?

"It says 'Warning: When you turn on the television, there are no real people inside.'" Shun said, walking away with the book to look find stuff to research on.

Kenpachi frowned. So the book told them what this junk was? He walked further into the house, looking into the rooms along with everyone else.

-:-

Yuri was snoring since she was _real_ tired from signing paperwork all day. So we shall skip the sleeping woman.

-:-

Rio opened her eyes sleepily, wondering where she was. She sat up, rubbing her eyes before looking around. She was in her room. Strange. She doesn't remember making it to her room. She stood up, seeing she had her shihakusho on. At least no one stripped her, making her sigh out of relief. She walked towards the door, patting down her hair first, and walked out, seeing people walk by. She smiled before clasping her hands on front of her and walked down the hallway. She was still tired but she had to stay awake if she wanted to sleep early.

'I should train.' Rio thought, nodding.

She continued walking until she saw a couple of steps, walking down, and headed towards the training grounds. She could of sworn she heard a sigh of relief in her head, but she ignored it. It must have been her zanpakuto. She walked towards the training grounds that were rarely used, glad that no one could disturb her. She looked at her zanpakuto, considering if she should do it.

'Should I release it?' Rio thought, frowning.

She slowly held her sword out horizontally and touched the blade with her left hand, hesitating.

"Sing..."

From on top another building someone was watching her, narrowing his eyes, wanting to see the woman's release.

-:-

Shun looked at the fridge, trying to find out what it was in the book. She tugged at the scarf around her neck, reading the page. The white box seemed to keep food cold. She tilted her head to the side. Why keep it cold? She shrugged before walking towards the living room. She saw everyone sitting down, staring at the big black box with confusion.

"What the hell is that?" Kenpachi asked, frowning.

"I think Ichigo and them called it a T.V." Yumichika said, wondering how to turn it on.

Shun rolled her eyes before opening the book, reading on how to turn it on. Once she found it, she walked towards the television and looked at it, soon finding the button and jumped when colorful picture began to... dance? In the television?! Everyone else stood up, wondering why the hell there were people in the box.

"What the hell?" Shun muttered, tilting her head to the side.

She shrugged before walking around the house, ignoring the tense shinigami in the living room. She walked into the... she looked through the book. She was in the... closet. She frowned before walking out of the room and shut it. She continued looking through the house, looking through the book when she didn't know what she was looking at. But when she finished looking at Yachiru's room, she went to look for another room, finding it, she dropped the book as her eye twitched.

"Oh, hell no!"

-:-

Yuri's eye cracked open, looking around her room before she yawned. She must have been asleep for hours. She looked at the clock beside her bed. Five hours.

'Great. It's going to take forever to sleep tonight.' Yuri thought, sighing.

She pushed herself up, looking for her shihakusho. Once she found it, she began changing, sensing that her friend was training and that her other friend... was gone. She sighed. It seemed that Shun always left, leaving both her and Rio behind. Yuri laid back down, in her shihakusho, and her childish looks disappeared, replacing someone that has seen a lot of gory stuff before.

"Stupid Shun." Yuri muttered, her eyes emotionless.

She sighed, looking at the ceiling, smiling before she decided she would train with Rio. She jumped off the futon and ran outside, almost running into a couple people. She apologized to them before she continued running, using shunpo to get to the sixth division, not noticing the white haired Captain watching her with a quirked eyebrow.

'Where is she going?' Hitsugaya muttered.

Yuri jumped onto several rooftops, looking for the sixth division. Once she found it, she smiled widely before flipping off one of the roofs and landed quietly on the ground. She skipped towards the reiatsu and looked left and right when she got into the courtyard, going left. She smiled when she walked onto the training grounds, seeing her friend training.

"Rio!" Yuri yelled, quickly using shunpo to get out of the way when something went past her head.

Rio's eyes widened, still seeing Yuri's smiling face.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry Yuri!" Rio yelled, her zanpakuto turning back to normal.

"That's okay!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

Rio frowned, still seeing Yuri smile.

"Can I help you train?" Yuri asked, smiling.

Rio blinked. She wants to train with her? She hasn't trained with her since the first year of the academy. What made her want to train with her? Rio smiled and nodded, making Yuri smile brightly before she unsheathed her zanpakuto.

"Are we going to release our swords?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

Rio closed her eyes and smiled before nodding, making Yuri grin. Yuri stopped grinning before turning serious, pointing her sword to the sky while Rio also turned serious and held her sword horizontally in front of her and put her left hand on the blade.

"Fly..."

"Sing..."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, going to stop both women until he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him stop before he turned to see Byakuya. What was he doing there?

"Captain Kuchiki. Let me go so I can-"

"Do not disturb them." Byakuya ordered, watching both women release their zanpakuto.

"But they will be making a first class offen-"

"I _said_, do _not_ disturb them." Byakuya repeated, glaring at the other Captain.

Hitsugaya frowned, looking back to see both of the other woman's zanpakuto glowing, but then... they disappeared. He blinked before moving forward.

"Where are they?" Hitsugaya asked.

"It seems they have used shunpo." Byakuya said, closing his eyes before he turned around and walked away, using shunpo.

Hitsugaya groaned out of frustration and looked back to the training grounds. Where did they go?

-:-

Shun frowned, seeing all three men appear right next to her when she yelled, looking around wildly.

"What's wrong?!" Ikkaku yelled, a gikongan already in his hand.

Shun stared at them, staring at them blankly.

"Why the hell do you guys have a gikon pill in your hands?" Shun asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"You screamed! So we expected to see a hollow." Ikkaku said.

Shun's eye twitched, her face darkening and making all three men feel chills go down their spines. Did they do something wrong? Shun sighed before bending down to grab the book and stood up again, rolling her eyes.

"I don't scream." Shun said, glaring at the bald man. "And I was getting mad because of that."

Shun pointed into the room, making all men quirk an eyebrow before peering inside the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. They looked at the woman again, seeing her frown.

"There's one bed." Shun said.

"And?" Yumichika asked.

"There are two rooms," Shun held up two fingers. "And the other room is Yachiru's."

It took the Captain and the two other subordinates to figure out what she meant. The other two subordinates smirked while the Captain frowned. The tall men was getting mad, and at a certain shop keeper.

"You mean... _we're_ supposed to share this room?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the room.

"I call couch!" Shun yelled, not noticing the tall man frown at her.

"Wait. If this house only has two room, where do we sleep?" Ikkaku asked, frowning in confusion while he pointed at himself and his friend.

"Next door. Where else?" Shun asked, sighing before she walked past all three men.

They all glanced at each other before they walked towards the living room, frowning. They saw her sitting by the window, reading the book with a frown.

"Why are you reading that book? We could be out, killing hollows." Ikkaku said, holding out his gikongan.

"If you haven't noticed third seat Ikkaku Madarame, I am here to make sure you guys don't go crazy and kill every damn hollow you see, not to play." Shun said, frowning. "Though I wish I could."

"Then why don't you join us?" Yumichika asked, flipping his hair.

"Because, if I come out of this gigai, I will be limping again and my eye patch will appear." Shun said, pointing to her eye.

"Grouchy-chan, how come you're limping?" Yachiru asked from the couch.

Shun slowly looked at the lieutenant, giving her a blank look. Did she really not know why she was limping? She ignored her and continued to read the book about _cars_. Stuff from the world of the living were weird. She briefly wondered what her two friends were doing. Were they having fun?


	13. Chapter 13

Rio and Yuri smiled at each other, walking side by side, towards their divisions. It was was late, but they didn't notice until they looked at the sky. Yuri looked at her arm and frowned.

"I think you might of burned me." Yuri said, rubbing her arm.

Rio looked at her friend and smiled softly.

"Even if I did burn you, it would have healed already." Rio said, seeing Yuri nod.

"But it would still hurt." Yuri said, pouting.

Rio smiled sadly, looking at the moon in the sky, along with her friend.

"Do you know why they were following us?" Rio asked.

"Maybe we had something of theirs." Yuri suggested, shrugging.

"But what would we have? I know I didn't take anything from Captain Kuchiki's office." Rio said frowning in confusion.

"Maybe they're just curious of something." Yuri said, tilting her head to the side.

"But of what?" Rio asked.

They looked at the sky in wonder before shrugging. They didn't know why they had two Captains after them. They looked at each other and smiled before going their separate ways, waving to each other as a good night.

-:-

Rio looked at the sky, frowning in confusion. She cocked her head to the side, quirking an eyebrow and pouted her lips. Why would Captain Kuchiki and Hitsugaya follow them? It just didn't make any sense. She continued walking, looking at the crescent moon with a small smile. Was Shun getting ready to go to bed like them, or was she looking at the moon too? It was so hard to tell since they weren't in the same world. She walked onto the sixth division courtyard, towards the barracks.

'Should I tell Captain Kuchiki of my past?'

'_He probably doesn't remember ordering you to tell him of your past, so, no use trying._'

Rio pouted her lips and cocked her head to the side, nodding.

'Yeah, you're right. Besides, Yuri and Shun would be mad at me if I did.'

Rio frowned, thinking back to when she saw Shun's enraged look, Yuri's crying face, and the way Shun's reiatsu flared dangerously. She closed her eyes, and forced her tears back. She gasped and shook her head. She shouldn't be crying. She frowned and walked towards her room, going to get some sleep. Once she found her room she opened the door, walking inside and silently shut the door.

'Do you know how much Shun was mad, that day?'

'_No. But her zanpakuto said that he was actually scared._'

'Well, Shun is scary. But me and Yuri weren't scared of her when we met her.'

'_That's because you guys are strange in the head._'

'What was that?'

'_Nothing. Go to sleep. That's an order._'

'Fine. I'm the wielder, so why do you always order me around?'

'_Because I'm the zanpakuto, so I can decide whether or not to lend you power. Plus, you can't find it in your heart to boss anyone around._'

'You're right. Good night.' Rio thought, finished putting her sleepwear on and stood beside the futon.

'_Nighty night, princess._'

'You know I don't like that name.'

'_But it suits you so much._'

'But it sounds...'

'_Girly?_'

'Yeah.'

'_But you are girly._'

'Good night!' Rio thought, frowning as she laid in bed, ignoring the maniacal laughter coming from her zanpakuto.

Really, her zanpakuto acted mature and childish at the same time, making mentally roll her eyes before her breathing was getting evened out. She missed the old time in the Rukongai, but there were times when she hated it, having to wander around the Rukongai alone, finding Yuri, then both of them finding Shun. She smiled, remembering Yuri and Shun's look when she met them.

-:-

Yuri walked down the street, jumping on one tile to the next, child-like. She looked at the sky, tilting her head to the side. Why were Captains following them? She shrugged. It was their choice to follow them, not theirs. And it was their business. She continued jumping onto every tile she saw until she got bored and started walking, looking at the tiles in front of her. She looked up and sighed deeply.

'Do you know why Shun keeps leaving?'

'_No, I'm afraid not._'

Yuri pouted and nodded, seeing the division come into view. She walked into the division, taking her sandals off before walking inside, looking for her room. Once she found it she walked inside, sliding the door behind herself and looked for her night clothes. She sighed happily, feeling the soft cotton of her yakuta. She looked at the sky through her window, smiling softly. She walked over to her futon, getting under the covers and snuggled into her pillow.

'Will I ever gain Bankai?'

'_Someday. Now, you are not ready._'

'Rio and Shun said that before.'

'_Maybe because they know you better than anyone, and they think that you wouldn't be ready for something that's beyond your limit._'

'Or maybe they were just being mean.'

Yuri giggled, hearing a sigh from inside her head.

'_I think they were saying you are not ready for something _beyond_ your limits._'

'But I'm better at fighting than anyone, except for Rio and Shun.'

'_That does not mean you are ready._'

Yuri pouted and nodded, closing her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Thankfully she was able to make herself go to sleep. Her breathing evened out, not noticing something materialize beside her futon. The creature stared at her, looking at the moon.

'_You may not be ready, but you are close to achieving Bankai._'

-:-

Shun took a deep breath before looking at the door, opening it and peered inside, seeing somebody on the bed, and making her take another deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Captain Zaraki, can I have a pillow and blanket?" Shun asked.

She flinched when a pillow hit her face, along with a blanket and a little 'Get the hell away now.' She frowned before nodding and closing the door, gritting her teeth. Bastard.

'You think I might be able to kill him?' Shun thought, going towards the living room.

'_No, you can't. You would be executed if you did._'

'Damn. Well, too bad.'

'_Do not speak as if you can beat him. If you even remember, he beat you._'

'Ah, you're such a pain in the ass. So Soul Society loses a Captain, what does it matter?'

'_You would still be executed. And if I remember correctly, you respect him._'

Shun growled, hearing a chuckle.

'It's not my damn fault he's a damn good fighter!'

'_It's not my fault you would like to fight him again._'

'Of course it's not your fault. He just amazes me to no end.' Shun thought, grinning before she started getting the couch ready.

'_Well, then do what you wish. Fight him and get killed._'

'Shut up! I want a rematch. But at the same time I don't. Also, even if I did want a rematch, Rio and Yuri would get to me before I could even fight the man.'

Shun shuddered before laying down, snuggling under the covers. Her friends were scary when they wanted to be. She closed her eyes, ignoring the sighs of annoyance from inside her head. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep.

-:-

_Shun glared at the man, Rio and Yuri trembling in the corner at seeing her enraged face. Shun was mad. Real mad. So mad that both Rio and Yuri have never seen her as mad as she was right there. The man kept on smirking at Shun._

"_You won't kill me."_

_Shun gritted her teeth together, her eyes narrowing dangerously._

"_Get out." Shun said, staring at her two friends, seeing them stare at her with fear in their eyes._

"_But, Shun-"_

"_I SAID GET OUT!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friends._

_They jumped before nodding, running out of the house with a blanket wrapped around them. Shun looked back to the man, seeing fear appear in his eyes for the first time, making her grin and lick her lips._

"_So, did you think you would get away with what you did to them, alive?" Shun asked, grinning at the man as she unsheathed her sword._

_The man's eyes widened before he smirked again, opening his mouth to say something, until-_

-:-

The three women jerked awake, all were dreaming of the same thing. Yuri started crying, shivering under the blankets, a few tears went down Rio's face, closing her eyes to try to forget what she was dreaming about, and Shun... she woke up because someone was shaking her awake. Shun looked at the little girl beside the couch, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi?" Shun muttered, frowning.

"I had a scary dream." Yachiru muttered, making Shun's eyes widen.

The lieutenant had a nightmare? She sat up and frowned at the lieutenant, not knowing what to do. She scratched the back of her head in an uncomfortable gesture, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh, what did you dream about?" Shun asked, hesitantly touching the girl's shoulder.

"I was dreaming that Ken-chan died, from a hollow!" Yachiru wailed.

Shun's eyes widened. She was dreaming about Captain Zaraki dying? But the man was her Captain, and father, so how could she dream about that? Shun's eyes softened, hearing a sob from the lieutenant. She smiled and pulled the lieutenant onto her lap, rubbing the pink haired girl's back.

"Don't worry lieutenant Kusajishi. Captain Zaraki would never die from a lowly hollow. He's a strong guy, so I have no worries about him dying." Shun said, smiling at the crying girl, hoping to cheer her up and make her stop crying.

Yachiru stopped crying and stared at Shun with wide hopeful eyes and sniffled a bit. Shun mentally sighed out of relief. At least she stopped.

"You think so Grouchy-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"I know it." Shun said, grinning.

Yachiru smiled widely, hugging Shun and making the woman shocked. She wasn't hugged by anyone else except for Rio and Yuri. She smiled again and patted the girl's head. Why she went to her, she didn't know, she was just glad she wasn't crying anymore.

"Want me to tell you a story so you can get to bed?" Shun asked, seeing the girl nod happily.

Kenpachi watched with a frown, leaning against the wall around the corner of the hall. So, Yachiru went to the woman instead of him. He smiled slightly, hearing Shun make up a story about a samurai having all the money in the world but then it was stolen, hearing a gasp from Yachiru before the little girl asked what happened to it. He glanced at the woman, seeing her grin happily. What the hell was he feeling?

-:-

Rio's eyes wavered, trying to forget the memory. Why did she have to dream about that? That _man_, was a monster. She hated him, along with Yuri and Shun. Shun hated him the most, but she didn't do anything to him until he...

"I want to forget. I want to forget!" Rio yelled, her arm over her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

But it was no use, her tears were streaming down her face, onto her blankets. She wiped them away, but no matter how many times she tried to get herself to stop, new tears would fall. She put her hands on her eyes, trembling, shaking her head. She stood up, grabbing a thin blanket before walking outside, running down the hall after she shut the door. She had to get away from it, just for a while, away from the division. She continued running, out of the courtyard, running until she reached the east gates to the Rukongai. She fell to her knees, sliding against the wall and buried her face in her hands.

"Shun, if it wasn't for you. Me and Yuri... me and Yuri..." Rio continued crying, tears falling down her cheeks.

Those were the worst times. In her whole lifetime in the soul society. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop herself from crying, but she couldn't. Just one dream of _him_ and she would started crying again.

The man watching her, narrowed his eyes. Why was she crying? She was not injured? Or was she injured from something else, not from a physical wound, but mentally? He saw her form tremble, trying to stop herself from crying anymore. He frowned. He has never seen her cry before. He closed his eyes before turning around, going back to the Kuchiki estate.

-:-

Yuri buried her head into the pillow, crying. One of her friends, or both her friends, were dreaming the same thing as her, she just knew it. She wiped her eyes, looking at the sky with a small frown. She remembered every detail of that night, closing her eyes when she remembered Rio and Shun's expressions. She whimpered, clutching the blankets and struggled to fall asleep again.

'I'm scared.' Yuri thought, whimpering.

'_Don't cry, master._'

'I don't want to cry.' Yuri's eyes wavered and gripped the sheets.

'_Please don't be hurt anymore._'

'I'm not hurt.'

'_Then sleep, forget about the dream._'

'I'm trying.'

'_Then sleep. Try to dream of something that makes you happy._'

Yuri nodded shakily, taking a deep breath.

'Okay. Thank you.'

Yuri heard a sigh, taking that as a sign that the conversation was over and cried into the pillow, shaking her head. Shun and Rio wouldn't be happy if she was crying. She opened her eyes, remembering what Shun said when she first saw her cry.

'_Why the hell are you crying? If you cry, then you're weak. And if you're weak, you can't battle. So if your crying, you should stop following me!_'

Yuri stopped crying, remembering every time she cried, she would remember what Shun said to her. She closed her eyes and sighed sadly. Rio and Shun always looked out for her, Shun beating anyone up when they flirted with her, Rio smiling at anyone that tried to beat her up. She was able to look out for herself. She sighed deeply, slowly falling back to sleep, her tears dry on her cheeks. What she wouldn't give to just have one of her friend's with her. Her breathing soon evened out, dreaming of her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuri smiled, walking around the division. It had been three days since the dream, so there was just three more days left until Shun got back to soul society! Yuri squealed happily, jumping. She couldn't wait to see her friend. It was always like this when her friend came back from a trip.

'She was annoying when she left without telling us.' Yuri thought, frowning at the memory when she first left them.

-:-

_Rio and Yuri gripped the blankets, shivering. It was winter, and they were freezing from inside the little hut. They huddled together, trying to get body heat from the other. Yuri's eyes fluttered open, her lips blue from the cold. She looked at Rio and smiled before looking behind herself, seeing nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows before shaking Rio, making her eyes open slowly._

"_What?" Rio asked sleepily, yawning._

"_Do you know where Shun went?" Yuri asked, worried._

_Rio was wide awake as soon as she said that, sitting up and looking behind Yuri. She furrowed her eyebrows too. Where did their friend go? They looked over the edge of the platform, seeing their sandals but... not Shun's. They eyes widen before they put their sandals on, running outside, seeing foot prints walking away from the little shack._

"_SHUN!!" Rio yelled, looking around._

"_KITTY!! Where are you?!" Yuri yelled, snow falling on her head, shivering when a light wind went by._

_They continued looking, running all around the shed, even wandering away from the place where they had little warmth. Yuri continued running until she fell to her knees, tears running down her face. Rio stopped and ran to her, bending down and tried to soothe the crying woman._

"_She left." Yuri said, feeling Rio nod._

_They both closed their eyes. Yuri's tears were already frozen, stuck to her face. They walked towards their shed, intent on making a fire._

"_Where did you go Shun?" Yuri muttered._

-:-

Yuri pouted as she walked. Shun was dumb to always leave them behind. She was mean. She looked at the sky and smiled. Maybe she should go see lieutenant Matsumoto. She nodded before she ran towards the office, smiling widely.

"Yuri Hikari. May I come in?" Yuri asked, opening the door before her eyes widened.

There was papers _everywhere_! What happened?! Among those papers, she saw white hair that belonged to the tenth division Captain. She frowned before walking towards the desk.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri called out.

"What?" An irritated voice asked from behind the mountains of paperwork.

"Do you... need help?" Yuri asked, hesitantly.

"Yes! Help me with the paperwork." Hitsugaya ordered, frowning as he signed some forms.

Yuri smiled happily before grabbing some of the paperwork, seeing the Captain working hard. She looked up in thought. Where was lieutenant Matsumoto? Wasn't she supposed to be helping Captain Hitsugaya? She shrugged before going to the couch and sitting down, placing the forms on the coffee table. She grabbed a form and read it, smiling. She was finally able to help with her Captain. She was so happy! She looked up in thought. Why was there so much paperwork? She shrugged before working, wondering where the lieutenant ran off to.

'I wonder how Rio and Shun are doing?' Yuri thought.

She smiled slightly. She hoped Shun was alright. How was it for her to be in the world of the living?

-:-

Shun yawned, waiting outside the school, waiting for lieutenant Kusajishi so they could go home. The fifth seat Yumichika Ayesagawa said that she needed to pick the lieutenant up after school so they could walk home, so it didn't seem suspicious. She sighed and waited, leaning against a lamp post. She watched as other women stopped and stared at her, as if wondering why she was there. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the next woman that stared at her before she saw the lieutenant running towards her, looking quite mad. Shun quirked an eyebrow, pushing herself off the post before looking at the lieutenant.

"Something the matter lieutenant Kusajishi?" Shun asked, frowning.

"Everyone in school was making fun of me." Yachiru said, making Shun narrow her eyes.

Someone was making fun of lieutenant Kusajishi? Bastards! Before either of them could say anything, someone began running towards Yachiru, making Shun stand protectively in front of the lieutenant.

"Yachiru! You were told to sit at the office until your parents came to pick you up!" The woman said, frowning at the little girl.

"Who the hell are you?" Shun asked, frowning.

It seemed that the woman noticed her, shock written all over her face. Probably from cursing or something.

"Are you Yachiru's mother?" The woman asked.

"Yeah!" Shun snapped, having to play her role as the lieutenant's mother and Captain Zaraki's wife.

Such a degrading role.

"Oh, I'm Yachiru's teacher, Ms. Hotaku." The woman said.

"Why do you want her to sit by the office?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"Well, Yachiru seemed to have... gotten mad in class today when someone insulted her... 'Ken-chan', 'Feather-face', 'Baldy', and 'Grouchy-chan'." Hotaku said, making Shun quirk an eyebrow.

"Who insulted them?" Shun asked, frowning that someone made fun of her, or her nickname.

"A little boy in my class. And she settled the argument by hitting him." Hotaku said, seeing a smirk appear on Shun's face, shocking her.

"Right on lieutenant!" Shun said, patting the lieutenant on her head, making the little girl smile brightly.

Hotaku's eyes widened, wondering why the mother called her child lieutenant and why she was happy that she hit someone.

"Mrs. Masuyo! Please! She had punched someone in the eye now the boy has a black eye." Hotaku said.

"And?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The boy's parent is inside, wanting to have a talk with Yachiru's parents. So please, come with me." Hotaku said, gesturing to the school.

Shun quirked an eyebrow before frowning, following the teacher. While the teacher had her back to them, Shun gave Yachiru a high five, making the lieutenant happy.

-:-

Rio sighed, looking at the paperwork she had to deliver. She looked at the sky, smiling softly. She fell asleep outside the night she had the dream, but she found herself in her room when she woke up. Someone must have brought her to her room. She made it to the forth division, walking inside and dropping the papers off, bowing before she left, closing the door silently behind her.

'Will there be a full moon tonight?'

'_I believe so._'

Rio smiled softly, closing her eyes. That was great. Maybe she could invite Yuri? She frowned. But she was probably busy. She looked at the sky, sighing. She was seeing so little of her friends, and it was making her a little sad. She closed her eyes, pouting. Before she opened her eyes again, she crashed into someone, falling to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're goi- Oh! Hi Rio."

Rio opened her eyes and looked up, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Hello, lieutenant Abarai." Rio greeted, standing up and dusting her pants.

"Didn't see you there Rio." Renji said, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment.

"That is okay lieutenant Abarai, I was not looking where I was going." Rio said, holding her hand up and smiled.

Renji sighed out of relief, grinning at the woman. Rio smiled softly. Then a thought came to her. What if lieutenant Abarai watched the night with her? But surely he would be busy too, but it was worth a shot.

"Lieutenant Abarai, may I request something?" Rio asked, seeing Renji quirk an eyebrow.

"Go ahead." Renji said, patting Rio's head.

Rio smiled softly, closing her eyes, making a tint of red appear on the lieutenant's face before he shook his head and grinned again.

"Would you like to accompany me and watch the sky tonight?" Rio asked, smiling.

Renji blinked, shocked. Watch the night... alone... with her? Renji's face turned crimson, making Rio tilt her head to the side. Is he sick? So, to make sure that he wasn't running a fever, she put her hand on his forehead, making the blush turned more red.

"Uh, I have to work tonight." Renji said, looking at her hand.

Rio blinked before frowning, taking her hand off of the lieutenant's forehead. She nodded before slowly walking past the lieutenant. Why was it she was always left alone? Before she could walk any further she felt the lieutenant's hand on her shoulder, making her stop and look at the lieutenant questioningly.

"Uh, but I could watch with you at ten." Renji said quickly, grinning sheepishly.

Rio smiled again, turning around. Before Renji could say anything else, he felt the woman hug him, making his eyes widen before he looked down, seeing Rio.

"Thank you lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, standing back before bowing.

Renji grinned, happy to see Rio smiling. Now, all he had to do was try and leave work early.

-:-

Yuri had fallen asleep, on the coffee table, snoring lightly, on the paperwork. Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head before standing up, walking towards the coffee table. At least he finished most of the paperwork, along with his sixth seat. He looked at the paperwork before trying to pull Yuri up, his eyes blinking when he found out she was... light? He looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. Well, she should be light, since she's around his size. He frowned. But that didn't mean he was small! He laid her on the couch before grabbing all the paperwork and walked towards his desk, setting it down and looked through them.

'She seems to be getting better at this.' Hitsugaya thought, looking through a couple forms.

He glanced at the girl on the couch, seeing her roll over, and closed his eyes before leaning into his chair, looking at the ceiling. Why did he even let her in his office anyway? He just didn't get it. He opened his eyes, sighing. Grabbing a brush, he continued to sign the paperwork, sensing his lieutenant's reiatsu going closer to the office. About time.

"Hi Captain!" Rangiku yelled, slamming the door open.

"Be quiet!" Hitsugaya ordered, glaring at the lieutenant.

Rangiku looked confused before looking at the couch, nodding in understanding before tip toeing towards the couch, putting something under it, before tip toeing back towards the exit.

"Where are you going Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the lieutenant freeze before smiling at him.

"I was just going to... see Hisagi!" Rangiku said, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, frowning deeply.

"No."

That's all it took to make Rangiku sad. She slumped her shoulders forward before walking towards the couch, sitting down, across from Yuri. She looked up, smiling at the little woman.

"So, she fell asleep?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya muttered, signing away.

Rangiku smiled again, seeing Yuri smile in her sleep. So cute!

-:-

"And you wanna know what she fucking said?!" Shun yelled, gritting her teeth as she chopped the meat.

The large man watching the T.V rolled his eyes before changing the channel.

"What?" Kenpachi asked lazily.

"She said 'what an awful mother you are' Hell, the lieutenant ain't even my kid!" Shun yelled, kicking the wall.

"So? She was just a human." Ikkaku said, scratching his head.

"Shut up! If you wanna eat, then don't say a fucking word!" Shun yelled, glaring at the third seat.

Yeah, she was pissed.

"So ugly." Yumichika commented, flipping his hair.

He soon shut up when a knife went by his head. Everyone looked towards the knife, seeing it sticking out of the wall before looking towards the pissed off woman, seeing her put something in the oven.

"And scary." Yumichika muttered, everyone in the living room nodding.

Shun stuck her tongue out, concentrating on cooking. Everyone looked at her, seeing her eyes twitch.

"Why are you all... staring at me?!" Shun yelled, glaring at everyone.

"Can we eat?" Ikkaku asked, seeing the woman glare at him.

"It's not done yet, third seat Ikkaku Madarame-"

"Stop that!" Ikkaku yelled, pointing at the woman.

Shun stopped talking and quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Did she do something wrong? She frowned before tilting her head to the side, ignoring Yumichika's gushing and saying she looked cute.

"Stop what?" Shun asked.

"Say our rank and saying our whole damn name!" Ikkaku yelled, frowning deeply.

"But I'm supposed to say that third seat Ikkaku Mad-"

Shun flinched when a pillow smacked her face. She glared at Ikkaku before lunging at him, both people throwing punches and curses, while everyone ignored them and continued to watch T.V. Shun growled before kicking the man, walking back towards the kitchen.

"Agh! Your punches hurt like hell!" Ikkaku yelled, holding his cheek with a scowl.

"Well, you punch like a little girl!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man and took the meat out, putting spices on it.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Yumichika asked.

Shun frowned before scratching the back of her neck with embarrassment.

"Me and Yuri kind of bet, a lot. If what we bet doesn't happen, we have to do what the winner said." Shun said, smirking at some memories.

"I see. Some good bets then?" Yumichika asked.

"Yup. Okay, done." Shun said, her eyes widening at seeing everyone already in the kitchen. "Okay! Okay! Lieutenant! At least wait until it's on a plate or something!"

-:-

Rio looked at the sky, smiling softly. It was finally night, and she was sitting on the porch, looking at the full moon. She pouted, wondering where the lieutenant was. He was fifteen minutes late. She sighed sadly. He must have lied. She raised the cup to her mouth, letting the liquid go down her throat and sighed happily. She closed her eyes, feeling a breeze go by. Her eyes snapped open, her mouth opening slightly before turning her head, her eyes growing wider. It was... Captain Kuchiki! She set her cup down and bowed, waiting for him to walk by, and also wondering why he wasn't wearing his haori or shihakusho.

'Why isn't he in uniform?' Rio asked.

'_Maybe he forgot something to do in the office and walked back in his night clothes?_'

'Yeah, that's got to be it.'

Rio closed her eyes, still waiting for the Captain to pass by, until... she felt his reiatsu stop in front of her? She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Did she do something wrong?

"Rio Sachiko."

Rio tensed before opening her eyes, raising her head to look at the Captain before looking down.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked.

"Have you asked lieutenant Abarai to watch the sky with you tonight?" Byakuya asked, voice cold.

Rio's body tensed again before stiffly nodding, scared out of her mind! Was it wrong to ask the lieutenant after all? She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the Captain to punish her for asking someone of high rank to do such a thing. Even if it wasn't that much of a crime.

"He is busy, so I shall be accompanying you for tonight."

Rio's eyes snapped open before looking at the Captain in shock, seeing him sit down beside her and closed his eyes. She stiffly looked away, her eyes still wide before she sipped her tea, trying to enjoy herself. But how can she when the most powerful noble was right beside her?! She took a deep breath before looking at the moon, jumping when the Captain spoke.

"Is that how it really looks?"

Rio looked at him, seeing him look at her hair from the corner of his eyes. Rio blinked before nodding, see him give a curt nod before he closed his eyes again. Rio smiled before looking at the sky, sipping the tea.

"Would you like some tea Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, looking at the Captain, seeing him give a curt nod.

She smiled before grabbing another cup, pouring the Captain some tea before giving him the cup, smiling when he took it. She looked at the sky, wondering where the lieutenant was. But it was nice to sit with someone, even if it was Captain Kuchiki.

-:-

Renji continued to sign the paperwork, frowning, replaying his Captain's words in his head.

'_I will accompany Rio Sachiko tonight and you will finish the paperwork._'

Renji slumped his shoulders forward, wishing he was with Rio instead of his Captain. He gritted his teeth before he continued signing the paperwork. Damn. And when Rio invited _him_ to watch the night sky with her too.


	15. Chapter 15

Shun growled, watching as rain fell from the sky. She folded her arms over her chest, slouching her back, glaring at the people standing in the rain. Her frown deepened, seeing everyone else glare back at her. They were supposed to go for a _walk_, aka, hollow hunting, but she was being stubborn! She was pissing them off!

"I'm not going out there." Shun said, frowning.

"Hurry the hell up!" Ikkaku yelled, shaking from anger.

"No." Shun said, narrowing her eyes.

Before the third seat could yell again, Yumichika leaned towards Ikkaku, an umbrella covering him. The bald man looked at his friend, frowning and hands clenched into fists. He was mad.

"She acting childish, isn't she?" Yumichika asked, whispering.

Ikkaku blinked before looking at the woman, seeing her holding onto the door frame, barring her teeth while Yachiru pulled on her hand, the lieutenant calling Kenpachi for help. He started nodding slowly, quirking an eyebrow.. Yumichika chuckled, shaking his head. Shun may be beautiful, but she didn't act like she was.

"I don't like the fucking rain!" Shun growled, trying to kick the tall man, who was trying to pull her away from the door.

Ikkaku smirked slightly. She must _really_ hate the rain. Yumichika rolled his eyes before looking at the woman, seeing her follow the Captain, frowning deeply. He must have glared at her, or threatened her. The tall man only looked bored to death.

"Unlike my little friend, I hate the rain! Can't I just go back to Soul Society early? Just imagine how much paperwork there is!" Shun exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Everyone gave her a weird look, seeing her under the umbrella with Yumichika. Shun narrowed her eyes, looking at the ground, Yumichika staring at her with calculating eyes. Why was she suddenly quiet.

"Do you think it's raining in Soul society?" Shun asked.

Ah, now he knew. She must miss her friends, even though she doesn't show it. He looked up in thought. How did they meet anyway? He's surprised that some people even put up with her anger.

"How would we know?" Ikkaku asked, a hood covering his head.

Shun frowned before glaring at the bald man, flipping him off before she continued walking, leaving the bald man gaping at her. Everyone ignored him, Kenpachi rolling his eyes while Yachiru looked at her middle finger, asking what that meant. Shun waited for everyone, frowning deeply. Why couldn't she just go back? She was getting bored.

"Can I wander around?" Shun asked, frowning.

Kenpachi frowned before nodding, seeing Shun grin. Before she could run away and enjoy being by herself, Yumichika put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"If you see Hisagi, ask him if he can show you the way back." Yumichika said, going to walk away until Shun stopped him.

"Who's Hisagi?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Ikkaku and Yumichika quirked an eyebrow. Doesn't she know who he is? Seeing that she urged them to tell her, by hitting the fifth seat's shoulder, they sighed.

"Lieutenant Hisagi." Yumichika said.

Shun's eyes widened before nodding, but then she quirked her eyebrow in confusion. Why is there a lieutenant staying in the same city they're in? She looked at Yumichika for an answer.

"The Captain-General thinks the Captain would bail." Yumichika explained, seeing Shun nod in understanding.

She gave them a quick thumbs up before walking away and waved back to them, disappearing around the corner. As long as she doesn't have to see them for a while, she'll be happy, and try to get dry while she's trying to be happy.

-:-

Yuri pouted, looking outside. It was raining, and she wanted to be out there! She frowned, looking at the lieutenant, who was sleeping on the couch, and the paperwork. The lieutenant should be doing it, not her! She pouted, whining. Shun was right, paperwork was horrible! The lieutenant was fun, but outright lazy. Yuri's eyes widened. She sounded like Shun! She shook her head, staring at the rain with a frown, whining. She wanted to go out there.

"Stop whining, Hikari, and do the paperwork!" Hitsugaya ordered, a vein pulsing on his head.

Yuri frowned and nodded before she grabbed a form, reading it. She tried to concentrate on the paperwork, but her thoughts kept straying towards the rain outside. She shifted in her seat, looking between the paperwork and the window, peering outside. She stood up, walking towards the window, which meant walking behind Captain Hitsugaya's desk, and leaned against the window, looking at the rain with a longing look.

"Hikari," Hitsugaya said, voice strained, as if he was trying to hold himself back from yelling. "finish the paperwork lieutenant Matsumoto hasn't finished."

Yuri looked down, frowning before nodding.

"Yes, sir."

Before she could walk back to the couch, she spotted something outside, making her squint her eyes. What was that? She put her hand over her eyes, making out a figure, with blond hair. She blinked before tip toeing towards the door. She has to be _real_ quiet so the Captain doesn't-

"Hikari," Yuri's eyes widened as she froze. "Where are you going?"

Yuri swallowed loudly, looking at the Captain from the corner of her eye, seeing him look at her with a frown. She started chuckling nervously.

"I was just going to get something from my room." Yuri said, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. He rolled his eyes and nodded, flinching when he heard a squeal of happiness. He rolled his eyes, about to continue signing paperwork until... he felt his sixth seat hug him?! His eyes widened, turning his head to see Yuri run out of the room. She just... hugged him? He frowned before he continued to sign paperwork, ignoring what happened.

Yuri ran towards the exit, an umbrella in her hand. She stood on the porch, looking around. Where was the figure? She put the umbrella up, opening it before she walked into the courtyard, seeing no one there. She furrowed her eyebrows, walking around. She could of sworn she saw something. Before she could walk back inside the division, deciding that nothing was there, before she caught movement from the corner of her eye, turning her head to see... a blond man? He was standing in the rain, staring at a stack of papers in his hands. She furrowed her eyebrows, walking towards the person.

"Hello?" Yuri called out, seeing the man jump.

He looked up, scratching the back of his head. He chuckled, smiling.

"Uh, I'm here to deliver these." He said, looking at the paperwork.

Yuri looked at the wet paperwork, seeing the man holding them out. She furrowed her eyebrows, grabbing the paper. She looked at the man, seeing him look down, water dripping from his hair. She frowned. Why did he look sad? She put the umbrella over him, making him look up. She smiled, water hitting the umbrella.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah, yes." He answered, smiling.

Yuri pouted, grabbing the man's arm, seeing him look at his arm in confusion. She smiled before pulling him towards the porch, the man confused as to what she was doing. She continued to pull the man, until the rain was no longer touching them. Yuri turned towards the man, her eyes widening. Her mouth opened slightly, staring at the man who was wiping his hair.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Yuri exclaimed.

-:-

Rio ran towards the sixth division, just finishing delivering paperwork. She covered her head with her hands, like that was going to do anything, and sighed. Where was the division? She frowned, looking down the streets. It was so hard to tell when the sun wasn't out. She furrowed her eyebrows in worry. Where was the division? She walked down the street, seeing that no one was out. She had a feeling that Yuri was out though. That woman absolutely loved water, she would probably love the ocean. She looked down, blinking. Would they ever go to the world of the living? Maybe. She looked around the corner, sighing when she saw a dead end. Where was the division?

"I'm lost." Rio muttered.

"Need help?"

Rio blinked, finding an umbrella covering her. She turned around, finding the lieutenant of the sixth squad. She smiled happily and bowed, being in a small space that was difficult, so she ended up hitting his chest.

"I'm so sorry lieutenant Abarai!" Rio exclaimed, standing straight again, waving her hands in front of her face.

"That's okay." Renji said, patting Rio's head with a grin.

Rio smiled softly, looking around.

"Do you know which way we are supposed to go?" Rio asked, looking at the lieutenant.

"Yeah, back this way." Renji said, pointing behind himself.

Rio blinked and smiled, embarrassed. She was going the wrong way. She walked after the lieutenant, feeling shy for some reason. Was it because she didn't see him the day before? She shook her head, finding that the lieutenant was walking beside her. She smiled at him, seeing him grin back. It seems that she was farther away from the division than she thought, it was taking them nearly ten minutes.

"Listen Rio, I'm sorry about yesterday." Renji said, frowning.

Rio blinked before looking at the lieutenant, smiling.

"That is okay lieutenant Abarai. You were busy." Rio said, closing her eyes as she smiled.

Renji frowned. Yeah, busy signing his_ Captain's_ work.

"If you like, we could watch the sky later." Rio said, looking at the cloudy skies.

Renji grinned and patted Rio's head, making her smile.

"Sure. As long as I'm not busy, I hope." Renji muttered, frowning.

Rio blinked, looking at the lieutenant with a questioning gaze. Was there something going on she didn't know about? She smiled, seeing the division come into view. At least she finally found it, with the lieutenant's help. She was so lost that Shun and Yuri would make fun of her for at least half a day.

"I thank you again, Renji." Rio said, smiling.

She kept walking, noticing she was in the rain again before stopping, looking behind to see the lieutenant staring at her with wide eyes. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"You called me Renji." He said, grinning like an idiot.

Rio blinked before smiling.

"I guess I did." Rio said.

She started giggling, hearing the lieutenant laugh. The lieutenant was such a funny man. Her Captain and lieutenant were two different people, and yet they worked together. She smiled again, waiting for the lieutenant. Once he realized she was in the rain, he ran over to her, shielding her again from the rain.

"I hope you will watch the sky with me tonight lieutenant Abar-"

Rio stopped talking, seeing that the lieutenant put one finger against her lips, seeing that he was frowning.

"Call me Renji." He said, seeing Rio smile and nod.

"Yes, Renji." Rio said, nodding.

Maybe she could get her friends to drink with the lieutenant sometime. He seemed like the type to drink. She giggled again, seeing his face turn red when he realized he still had his finger against her lips and removed his finger, chuckling nervously. She smiled at him again. He was such a nice man.

-:-

Shun frowned, looking in the stores. Where the hell was that damn house? She snarled, glaring at the rain. If she could, she would destroy the rain. She sighed out of irritation, walking back out into the rain. She stomped down the street, looking for the way back to the house.

'Of all the time to get fucking lost!' Shun thought, narrowing her eyes.

Where the hell was she? She didn't know? She clenched her teeth together. Maybe she should get her gikon pill to show her where it is. It does know where it is right? Damn. She reached inside of her pocket, pulling out a pill and looked at it. Mind as well try. She put it in her mouth, swallowing it, getting out of her body. She opened her eyes, looking around, her eyes widening before looking at her leg. What the hell? She put pressure on it, her eyes growing wider.

"My leg... feels better?" Shun muttered, frowning.

"YAY!!! I'M OUT!!!"

Shun's eyes widened before turning around, seeing her gigai... smiling?! No, she was also skipping around! What the hell?! She gritted her teeth, her visible eye twitching. Her gigai looked at her, smiling brightly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!" Shun growled, seeing sparkles appear around her gigai's face.

"Quite a mouth you have there."

Shun flinched before turning around, quirking an eyebrow when she saw a man with... a '69' on his cheek? What the hell? She snarled, barring her teeth.

"Of course I have a mouth like this! And I should very well be swearing! Look at my fucking gigai! It's acting like I'm the type that's always happy!" Shun yelled, stomping her feet.

The man blinked before looking past the woman, seeing a happy looking gigai. He was guessing she was not a happy person.

"So, I have to look for the house. I'm getting tired of this rain!" Shun growled.

She turned around, glaring at the gigai, making it freeze and pale. She snarled, barring her teeth.

"Do you know where the house is?" Shun asked.

The gigai shook it's head, making Shun's eyes narrow dangerously. Then where the hell was that damn house?! Before she could yell to the world, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her pause and look at the man, quirking an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of Captain Zaraki's subordinate right?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, I am." Shun said, frowning.

The man blinked before pointing to himself.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of the ninth squad." He said.

Shun's eyes widened. She was swearing at a lieutenant?! Oh, that just fucking great! Why the hell does she always have bad luck?! She frowned, looking away.

"Sorry." Shun muttered.

"That's fine. Now, you can get back in your gigai so I can show you the way." Hisagi said, gesturing towards her gigai.

She nodded, going back into her body, frowning when she was drenched. She looked at the lieutenant, frowning. He looked around, walking in the opposite direction Shun was going. The woman stood there, her eyes narrowing. She was going... the wrong way?! She gritted her teeth before following the lieutenant, muttering to herself. She growled, hearing maniacal laughter inside of her head.

'SHUT THE HELL UP!!!' Shun mentally yelled, her teeth clenched together.

'_It's not my fault you happened to get lost!_'

Shun growled, narrowing her eyes before scoffing. How pathetic. Her zanpakuto's spirit fought with her sometimes, so much it irritated her. That stupid white animal!

-:-

Yuri stared at the lieutenant with shock, her mouth gaping open while the lieutenant looked at her with raised eyebrows. The lieutenant of the third squad. She was talking to the lieutenant of the third squad! She began to smile brightly before shaking the lieutenant's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you lieutenant Kira! I never thought I would ever meet you!" Yuri said, grinning.

Kira blinked, looking at his hand to see her still shaking his hand. What a strange girl, was the first thing to come to his mind. He sighed out of relief when the woman let go of his hand, smiling at him.

"Why were you standing in the rain?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Uh, I just wanted to stand there." Kira said, scratching the back of his head.

Yuri blinked. She looked at the paperwork, her eyebrows furrowing. It seems he did the paperwork for nothing. It was so wet that all the ink was washed off. She frowned before smiling at the lieutenant again, seeing him hesitantly giving her a smile back.

"I'm sorry, uh..."

"Yuri Hikari, nice to meet you." Yuri said, bowing lowly.

"Yuri, I'm sorry but I... have to go now." Kira said, seeing her smile again as she nodded.

"Yes, sir. I must be off as well. Captain Hitsugaya will-"

"Hikari."

Yuri's eyes widened before she turned her head, looking at the Captain of the tenth squad. She squeaked before smiling brightly, moving towards the lieutenant. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, frowning.

"What are you doing? You were supposed to be getting something from your room." Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri look to the side.

Yuri chuckled nervously, backing up into the lieutenant, feeling the man stiffen.

"I saw lieutenant Kira standing outside so I thought I would see what he was doing." Yuri explained.

Hitsugaya frowned. He knew something was wrong when she was taking long. His frown deepened, seeing Yuri moving to hide behind the confused lieutenant. He can only wonder why the lieutenant was at his division. He knew that Hikari loved the rain, but she had paperwork. And work came before fun. Unlike Matsumoto, who only liked fun.

"Lieutenant, why are you here?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at the lieutenant.

"I was just here to deliver paperwork." Kira said, smiling.

Hitsugaya nodded, looking at Hikari, seeing her look down before she started heading for the office. He walked away as well, nodding to the lieutenant. Kira watched as the Captain walked away, looking at his hand. Yuri gave him her umbrella? He furrowed his eyebrows before looking at the direction Yuri went. Was she always nice?

-:-

Rio walked towards the spot she always sat at, smiling softly. Rain was still falling down, making the clouds cover the moon. She pouted slightly, wishing it wasn't raining. Why was there rain? She remembered when she fought along with Shun and Yuri, against a huge hollow, one that made Shun grin widely and Yuri cheering happily. She smiled before frowning. She didn't like fighting, like Yuri. But it seemed that when Yuri saw Shun fight happily, she would be happy. She still remembers when Shun told them not to kill the innocent, only kill people that attacked them first. Both her and Yuri were so shocked they stared at their friend with wide eyes, making their friend mad. Shun may be always angry, but she had a heart of gold, always respect people that managed to beat her, and that was rarely. She was a true warrior, however warriors act. She looked at the sky, smiling. If only the sky was clear. And then she would be happ-

"Hey."

A hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump before turning around and raising her hand, ready to slap whoever was there.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! It's just me!"

Rio blinked before gasping, her eyes wide with worry.

"Lieutenant Abarai! I'm so sorry! I didn't sense you coming." Rio said, bowing.

"Ah, Rio. That's fine. I didn't greet you or anything." Renji said, holding up his hand.

Rio stood straight, smiling again. Renji grinned, motioning her to sit down. She closed her eyes, smiling, before she sat down, waiting for him to sit with her.

"So, how have you been?" Renji asked, sitting down.

"I've been okay. Still miss seeing my friends." Rio said, smiling as she looked down.

Renji frowned, patting Rio's head, making her look at him and smile. They began talking, Rio talking about how Yuri tried to eat ten whole watermelons by herself, making the lieutenant laugh out loud, making her laugh too. He told her the time he got drunk with his friends, he actually thought that the bar was his house, trying to kick everyone out. Rio began laughing along with him.

"I wish that I met you before lieutenant- I mean Renji." Rio said quickly, seeing the lieutenant frown. "I wish I met you before, Renji. So I could have as much fun with you as I am now."

Renji blinked before his face slowly broke out into a grin.

"I was never able to laugh with Shun, but with Yuri, we would laugh most of the time." Rio said, looking at the cloudy sky.

"Shun? By the sounds of it, I'd say that this Shun is barely happy. Am I correct?" Renji asked, looking at Rio.

Rio smiled sadly and nodded.

"Maybe she should get laid." Renji suggested, grinning.

Rio's eyes widened. He doesn't know! He wouldn't know why Shun doesn't sleep around. She smiled, changing the subject. They began to exchange stories, laughing at funny times, Renji laughing so hard he fell back, making Rio laugh. By the time both people knew what time it was, midnight, they stood up simultaneously, smiling at each other.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't notice the time." Rio said, smiling.

"Ah, that's fine. I had fun. Now, let me walk you towards your room." Renji said, grinning.

Rio smiled softly, nodding, making Renji happy. They walked towards the seventh seat's room, making Rio happy. It was so nice to know someone nice as the lieutenant. Rio saw her room come into view, telling the lieutenant where it was and seeing him nod. They stood in front of her room, Rio not knowing what to do. She smiled along with the man.

"Good night, Renji." Rio said, closing her eyes as she smiled.

"Yep, night." Renji said, grinning as he nervously scratched the back of her head.

Before Rio knew what had happened, she felt a pair of lips against hers, making her eyes snap open and widen as her face flushed. Renji pulled back, grinning nervously before he waved, walking away, staring at her with a red face. Rio watched him, her eyes wide as a blush crossed her face. She touched her lips, blinking as her blush deepened. What had just happened?

The Captain of the sixth narrowed his eyes, frowning, standing around the corner before he turned around, going to take another direction.

(A/N Should I change the rating to rated M because of Shun's swearing or what? I'm not sure.)


	16. Chapter 16

Rio smiled brightly, walking down the street. The day was the day Shun was going back to Soul Society! She closed her eyes, happily smiling. She couldn't help but skip a little, smiling at anyone that passed by. She was so happy! She looked at the clear blue sky, smiling softly, frowning a second later. She's been avoiding the two top males of the sixth division, not wanting to see them. But it's not like they would notice that she's gone, right? She nodded. That's right. She was only a seventh seat, not a third seat. She smiled again before walking, really happy that Shun was going back to Seireitei. She knew Yuri would be happy. She was always happy when Shun came back from somewhere.

"Shun is coming back." Rio muttered, smiling.

She was so happy! She looked up in thought. Should she go get Yuri? She nodded happily, changing her direction. She smiled, closing her eyes before she disappeared from the spot, reappearing in front of the tenth division. She looked up, waiting. She smiled, feeling a familiar reiatsu making it's way towards her.

"RIO!!!" Yuri cried, opening the front doors wide open.

Rio smiled, seeing Yuri smile widely before her friend ran towards her, stopping in front of the green eyed woman. Rio smiled, putting her hand on Yuri's head, making the brown haired woman smile.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Rio asked, seeing Yuri's eyes sparkle.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry!" Yuri whined.

Rio smiled again before her and the other woman started walking, doing something to pass the time. They walked in silence, sighing several times before finding a restaurant. They had to wait several hours for their friend to be back.

"I met the lieutenant of the third division a couple days ago." Yuri said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"Really?" Rio asked, her eyebrows raised.

Yuri nodded eagerly, smiling widely. Rio blinked before smiling again, seeing her friend was happy. Yuri admired the lieutenants, of every single division. She wished that she was strong like them, but then Yuri didn't like to hurt people. She smiled softly, making Yuri smile back.

"Did anything exciting happen to you?" Yuri asked, smiling widely.

Rio looked away, embarrassed before she shook her head, not wanting her friend to know that lieutenant Abarai kissed her. Her face started heating up, just by remembering that. Yuri tilted her head to the side, confused by Rio's answer. She could tell that her friend was lying, but why was she? She shrugged. She could figure it out later.

"Do you think Shun is happy that she's coming back?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"I'm sure she is. You know that she never left us since she saved us." Rio said, smiling softly.

Yuri smiled, nodding. She would never forget that day, when she saved them from those bandits. Movement caught something from the corner of her eyes, making her turn her head, smiling instantly when she saw who it was.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Yuri yelled, waving frantically.

Kira stopped, making several people behind him stop, and looked around, spotting Yuri smiling at him before she sat back down, talking to her friend. He blinked. He recognized her. That was Captain Hitsugaya's subordinate. He felt someone pat his shoulder, making him look behind.

"How do you know her?" The man, Iba, asked, looking at the grinning women until he looked at the other woman, recognizing her. "And do you know her?!"

"I only know her name." Kira said, referring to Yuri.

"Seems cute." Renji said, not noticing the woman across from Yuri.

Iba nodded, making Renji roll his eyes with a smirk before he started walking, Kira following along, all of them looking for a table. They continued to talk, Iba asking if they knew what the other womans name was, and found a table, sitting down.

"Was that the lieutenant of the third squad?" Rio asked, smiling.

Yuri nodded, smiling widely.

"I see. He seems-"

"Rio?"

Rio froze before looking to the side, seeing the lieutenant of the sixth division, seeing him stare at her with a grin, making her smile back. Yuri looked between them with calculating eyes, confused. Why did Rio look uncomfortable? She tilted her head, wondering why her friend looked uneasy. Rio glanced at Yuri, seeing her eyes narrowed slightly. She may have not seemed like it, but Yuri was an excellent observer. She was always able to see things others wouldn't be able to see. But she wasn't as good as Shun. But since Shun was always mad, it made it difficult for her to see things.

"Hello, lieutenant Abarai." Rio greeted, smiling.

Renji frowned, letting Rio know he didn't like the fact she wasn't using his name. She smiled and tilting her head, making him grin. Yuri quirked an eyebrow. Why... was Rio acting different?

"Y'know, Captain Kuchiki was wondering where you were. He needed some paperwork to be delivered." Renji said, sitting down at the women's table.

Rio smiled and looked down. Why did they notice that she wasn't around? She was a nobody. She frowned before looking at Yuri for assistance. Yuri saw her pleading look and smiled widely, back to her childish self.

"Let's go Rio! I think Kitty might be back!" Yuri yelled, grabbing her friend's hand, sad she wasn't getting any watermelons, and dragged her out of the restaurant, making the lieutenant blink several times before looking at the exit. That woman was fast.

-:-

Shun frowned deeply, walking through the portal of the Senkaimon along with the other members of the eleventh division and the lieutenant of the ninth division. She started walking faster, hearing the lieutenant start to sing about god knows what. But before she could start running like hell, someone put their hand on her shoulder, making her stop and look at the lieutenant of the ninth squad. Her frown deepened.

"What?" Shun asked, obviously not happy about being stopped.

"We are in no hurry." Hisagi said.

"I am. I have a shit load of paperwork that I'm sure those lazy sons of bitches didn't do." Shun growled, shrugging the hand off before she started stomping down the portal again.

Hisagi blinked, seeing the woman disappear. She must have used shunpo.

"Don't worry about her. She's always a bitch." Ikkaku said, walking past the lieutenant.

"It isn't beautiful. But we have to keep up with her, or she'll started yellin-"

"HURRY UP!!!!"

Everyone from the eleventh division rolled their eyes before following the woman, the lieutenant if the ninth squad only confused. Why was she always mad? Shun glanced back, seeing everyone catch up before she started walking again. They were all so damn slow! She sighed out of relief, walking out of the senkaimon.

"Wait up Grouchy-chan!"

Shun frowned, rolling her eyes. Her eye was still screwed up, but her leg was better. She was grateful for that. But she was still confused as to how it was healed. She jumped, feeling a large hand on her head before looking up, seeing that the hand belonged to the Captain of the eleventh squad.

"What?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kenpachi stared at her for a moment before walking away, making her confused. What the hell was that about? Was he contemplating about beating her up or something? But then, he was looking at her eye patch. She shrugged before following. Walking by the ninth division, the lieutenant said his farewells before walking away, and continued on. Shun saw the eleventh division come into view, sighing out of relief. Now, she can feel like she was at ho- wait. That's not the right word. She was at her work place. She looked up in thought before nodding. Yeah, she'll use that word.

"KITTY!!!!!!!!"

Shun froze before slowly looking behind, her eyes continue to grow before she held her hands out.

"No, wait! STOP!! YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO ME YOU STUPID IDIO-"

Everyone stopped what they were doing in the courtyard, hearing a loud crash. The Captain of the eleventh, along with his subordinates, turned around, seeing Shun on the ground, and a woman laying on top of her. They all blinked in confusion, seeing swirls in Shun's eyes. Shun shook her head before glaring at the woman on top of her, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You... FUCKING IDIOT!!!!!! THAT HURT!!!" Shun yelled, standing up and picked the woman up by the front of her collar.

"Kitty! I missed you!" Yuri yelled happily, ignoring the angry look that was sent her way.

"You- Idiot! You just crashed into me!" Shun yelled, her eye twitching.

Yuri tilted her head in confusion. So what if she did? It's not like she hurt Shun. Nothing can hurt Kitty! That thought made her smile happily.

"I missed you!" Yuri yelled, hugging the hell out of her friend, making her friend stop breathing.

Shun growled before pushing her friend away, hands clenched into fists. She flinched, seeing tears come to Yuri's eyes. She sighed out of frustration.

"Yuri, you either stop crying or I'm gonna-"

"You're going to what, Shun?"

Shun felt a shiver go down her spine, making her eyes widen before she swallowed. She slowly looked behind, seeing Rio smiling, making another shiver go down her spine. She started grinning, wrapping her arm around the little woman.

"I was going to hug... her." Shun said, laughing nervously.

"I see. Well then, hug her." Rio said, motioning towards the crying woman.

Shun frowned deeply, her eyes narrowed. Hug her?! Is she fucking serious?! She grumbled before looking at the crying woman, making her frown deepen. She slowly put her arms around the woman, her eye twitching all the while. Once her arms were around her friend, the little woman squealed happily before hugging the woman tightly.

"AGH! That's it! Let go!" Shun growled, stepping away from the woman.

"We missed you!" Yuri yelled, jumping around her two friends.

"Yeah? Well, I didn't miss you guys." Shun said, looking away with a frown.

Yuri began smiling widely, grinning at Rio. She started cheering, jumping while she clapped her hands together. Rio began smiling softly and giggled.

"Did you hear that Rio?! Kitty missed us!" Yuri yelled, hugging the angry woman.

"Weren't you listening?! I said I didn't miss you guys!" Shun yelled, trying to push her friend away.

"You missed us!" Yuri yelled happily, still hugging her friend.

While this was going on, everyone in the whole courtyard... stared in confusion. That woman... was the angry woman they knew, right? So why... why was she acting nice towards those women?

"Well, at least we know why she's always angry." Ikkaku said.

"I am _not_ always angry!" Shun yelled, glaring at the bald man.

"Yes you are!" Yuri said, pointing at the woman with a grin.

Shun flinched before she started chasing the woman, the cheerful woman laughing while she was being chased. Rio watched with a smile, hearing the angry woman yell curses at the energetic woman. Yuri jumped over Shun, kicking down when she hit Shun's back, making the angry woman hit the ground hard. Everyone in the courtyard froze. They haven't really known the woman that well, but they _all_ knew she had quite the rage. Shun stood up, glaring at the little woman, barring her teeth.

"IDIOT!!!" Shun yelled, hitting her friend's head.

Yuri started crying, holding her head. Shun scoffed before turning around, freezing when she saw Rio standing in front of her.

"Shun," Said woman went rigid. "lets go."

Shun nodded, feeling her little friend jump on her back, wrapping her legs around her torso. Shun growled, rolling her eyes before she started walking away, Rio smiling. Rio turned around, bowing down to the Captain of the eleventh squad, seeing that he had a look, as if saying 'what the hell just happened?', and smiled.

"Please excuse Shun Captain Zaraki. She will return late on tonight." Rio said, smiling before she walked after her friends.

"Strange couple of girls." Ikkaku said, watching as the trio walked away, can't help but feel some sort of attraction towards them.

The Captain of the eleventh rolled his eyes before walking away. He doesn't care what the woman does, as long as she finishes the paperwork.

-:-

"We're going to a bar?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Yuri and Rio nodded, smiling at their friend. Shun started grinning. She couldn't wait to see her friends drunk. When they were all drunk, they acted like... Yuri.

"Well, I don't care about where we ate, but I want a drink." Shun said, grinning widely.

Yuri smiled widely before grabbing both of her friends' hands and dragged them towards the closest bar, glad that their friend was back. It wasn't quite the same without her. Once they found a bar, they walked inside, finding a table to sit at, sitting down on the cushions. Shun plopped her cheek on her palm, Rio folded her hands in her lap, and Yuri was jumping in her seat with an excited look. After ordering sake, they began talking about what happened while they were separated.

"So, what happened with you?" Shun asked, looking at her friends.

"I met lieutenant Kira! And I did paperwork! And I played in the rain! And I had candy! And I played with other people in the tenth division! And I-"

"Okay! I get it. Now Rio, your turn." Shun said, looking at the flushed woman.

Rio started smiling nervously, making Shun quirk an eyebrow. Rio? Nervous? Not possible. Rio was never nervous... unless something happened thats making her uncomfortable. Before she could ask a question, their sake came. They all poured themselves some cups, drinking after they filled their cups. Shun grinned, deciding to forget her questions for now, and raised her cup.

"Lets drink until we can barely stand anymore." Shun said, getting a glint in her eye.

Rio smiled and giggled along with Yuri. That glint only meant...

"Drinking contest!" Shun yelled, grinning widely.

"Me first!" Yuri yelled, sitting across from Shun.

They both grinned at each other, looking at Rio seeing her smile before she held her hand up, bringing it down, both taking that as a sign to drink. They downed their drinks, both finishing in a couple seconds before slamming their cups down.

"Still feeling all right?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep! You?" Yuri asked, smiling widely.

Shun nodded, both people getting glints in their eyes. Before they could take another drink, all three women jumped, hearing someone call their names.

"Rio?"

"Shun?"

"Yuri?"

They all turned their heads, Rio's breath getting caught in her throat, Shun frowning, and Yuri smiling widely. They all nodded, showing their respects towards the lieutenants.

"Lieutenant Abarai." Rio greeted, seeing the lieutenant of the sixth squad again.

"Lieutenant Hisagi." Shun said, sipping her sake.

"Hi lieutenant Kira!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely.

Renji frowned before grinning, Hisagi nodded in greeting, and Kira smiled as he waved. Yuri's smile widened, seeing a woman appear behind the trio of men.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Yuri cried, hugging the woman with a wide smile.

"Yuri-chan!" Rangiku chirped, hugging the woman tightly.

Shun quirked an eyebrow, staring at the hugging pair. Who the hell was the woman? Who the hell was the tattooed man? Who the hell was the depressing looking man? She scratched her head. She somehow had a feeling that Rio was uncomfortable around the tattooed man. She quirked an eyebrow, seeing the lieutenant of the ninth squad sit beside her.

"Why're you sitting beside me?" Shun asked, seeing the man grin before shrugging.

She shrugged. He can do whatever he wants. Kira sat where Yuri was sitting, smiling at the woman when she sat back down, Renji sat beside Rio, making her smile at him, and Rangiku sat on the other side of Yuri.

"So, what were you guys doing before we interrupted you?" Rangiku asked, smiling.

"We were having a drinking contest." Shun muttered, sipping her cup.

"Really? Well, you better watch out. Yuri-chan can hold her liquor." Rangiku said, pointing to the smiling woman.

"Who the hell do you think taught her how to hold her liquor?" Shun asked, frowning.

"You... taught her?" Rangiku asked, seeing the woman nod.

"Now, before we were interrupted... lets continue!" Shun said, grinning widely.

Yuri and Shun grinned again, their eyes glinting, making Rio giggle while everyone looked on with interest. How long would they be able to go?

-:-

Well, all lieutenants learned something. Two out of the three women, like to act like their energetic friend. Right now, they were trying to get them to stop dancing on the tables. Shun somehow managed to get Hisagi on the table, hugging him, making a blush appear on his face. Kira struggled to get the little woman off the table, turning down her offer to dance with them. And Renji watched in amusement, seeing Rio dance. Rangiku was clapping with a wide smile, watching as all three women got even more drunk.

"We should get them back to their divisions." Hisagi said, holding onto the now calm Shun.

"I agree. I can't guarantee that they will make it back to their divisions if we leave them." Kira said.

"All right. Lets go Rio-"

"Renji. Leave her where she stands."

Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing, all their eyes widening when they saw the Captain of the sixth squad, glaring at the lieutenant of the sixth with a cold stare. Shun and Yuri watched, seeing Rio look away from him.

"Rio Sachiko. Get down from the table and come with me." Byakuya ordered, not happy.

Rio swallowed before nodding, standing down from the table. She waved to her friends, both of them waving back sadly. She was scared, she'll admit that, but she was still drunk. She wanted to continue to drink with her friends and the lieutenants.

"Uh, Captain Kuchiki. I could take her." Renji offered.

"I will take her back to the sixth division." Byakuya said, glaring at the lieutenant, making him reel back.

Shun looked between both men, wondering how they were involved with her friend. Why did the Captain look... pissed? And why was the lieutenant protective of Rio all of a sudden? She was so confused. What had happened while she was gone?

"Bye bye Rio!" Yuri called out.

"Bye bye Yuri!" Rio called back, walking after the Captain.

But before their fun could continue, the room got cold. _Real_ cold. Shun sighed, sensing another Captain in the room before turning her head, seeing the Captain of the tenth squad.

"Matsumoto! Hikari! What are you doing?!" Hitsugaya asked, his frown set on his face.

"We're drinking!" Yuri cheered happily.

Hitsugaya's frown deepened, glaring at his subordinates. Rangiku smiled sheepishly, waving her hands in front of her face while Yuri held onto the lieutenant of the third squad. He didn't know why, but Hitsugaya didn't like the lieutenant's arms around Hikari.

"Go back to the division Hikari." Hitsugaya ordered, seeing the woman look down sadly before nodding.

Shun frowned. Now she would be the last one there. Would she even be able to make it to the division? She watched as the energetic woman walked out of the bar, the Captain following her to make sure she made it to the division.

"Well, I guess I'll continue to drink." Shun said, grinning before she jumped off the table, sitting down.

It wasn't like anyone was going to get her. Before she could pour herself a cup, she heard a bubbly voice.

"Grouchy-chan!"

Shun turned around, seeing the lieutenant of... the eleventh squad run towards her?! She quirked an eyebrow. Why was she there? Wherever she was, the Captain was close by. She looked up, her eyes widening, suddenly feeling very sober!

"Captain Zaraki! I was just going to go back to the division to do paperwork!" Shun yelled, attempting to run by the Captain.

"Hey! I didn't say you could leave just because I'm here." Kenpachi growled, grabbing onto the back of the woman's robes and pulled her back, making her sit back in her seat.

Shun sat there, uncomfortable with the Captain there. She glanced around, frowning when she saw the four lieutenants sneaking out of the building, most likely going to find a different place to drink. She saw Hisagi wave to her before walking out, making her quirk an eyebrow. Ah, at least someone waved to her. She drank from her cup, already forgetting the Captain... that was sitting beside her, and the third and fifth seat sitting across from her.

"So, do you know how long you've been gone?" Ikkaku asked, snapping the woman out of her thoughts.

"No." Shun answered, still drinking.

"You've been gone for six hours. It's two in the morning." Yumichika answered, ordering sake.

"Really?" Shun asked, seeing everyone nod. She shrugged before she continued to drink. "Why're you guys here anyway?" Shun asked.

"We got lost, trying to find yo-"

Kenpachi covered Yachiru's mouth, making the lieutenant squirm and thrash, while the drunk woman was confused. What was the lieutenant going to say? She shrugged before she continued to drink. As long as she makes it to the division, she'll be fine.

-:-

Rio followed the Captain, really uncomfortable. What did he want? Why was she following him? How did he find her? Oh, wait. He sensed her reiatsu. She shook her head. She must still be drunk. Well, she was really drunk. She almost tripped every couple minutes. She continued to walk in silence, trying to use that kido Yuri taught her. She put her hand over her stomach, activating the kido. She shook her head again, feeling a bit better.

"I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki. I did not mean to go and drink." Rio said, bowing.

Byakuya stopped, his back facing the woman while they stayed under the light of the lantern. Rio closed her eyes tightly. Why would the Captain be looking for her? She didn't do anything bad did she?

"Come Rio Sachiko." Byakuya ordered, continue to walk towards the sixth division.

Rio swallowed before she followed the man, scared out of her mind. Maybe a subordinate apart of the sixth squad wasn't allowed to drink? That can't be it. The lieutenant drank. So that must- Rio's face turned red, just remembering what the lieutenant did a couple days ago. She touched her lips, not noticing the Captain staring at her from the corner of his eye.

'Maybe I should just go back to normal. Like it didn't even happen.' Rio thought.

'_But it did._'

'You're not helping.'

'_Sure I am. I'm telling you what happened._'

'That is _not_ funny.' Rio thought, pouting.

'_Sure it is._'

Rio ignored her zanpakuto, sighing before she looked up, seeing the division come into view. She was nervous. She didn't see Captain Kuchiki since they shared tea. She closed her eyes tightly. Wondering what was going to happen. Before she knew it, the Captain grabbed her shoulder, both of them disappearing and reappearing in front of the division. She blinked, turning around to see the Captain walking away. She bowed low, in respect.

"Thank you for escorting me Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, looking up to see the Captain gone.

She sighed. She will go back to normal, like nothing happened between her and her Captain and lieutenant.

-:-

Yuri was skipping towards the division, already used the kido on herself. She didn't know it, but she was irritating the Captain of the tenth division. What was with her and skipping? He continued to walk, ignoring the woman. She seemed like a child, so he had to escort her back to the division.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri said, standing in one spot.

Hitsugaya stopped, staring at his sixth seat with a confused look. What was she talking about? Sorry for what? She hadn't done anything.

"For what?" Hitsugaya asked.

"For drinking. Was I not allowed to drink?" Yuri asked, looking at the Captain with tears in her eyes.

Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head.

"You can. But not while you are supposed to be working. And stop crying. It's okay." Hitsugaya said, making Yuri smile brightly before she nodded, walking again.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped happily, smiling.

Hitsugaya continued to walk, looking at Yuri with narrowed eyes. What was the kido she used? She didn't have that tint of red on her face anymore, nor was she stumbling or slurring.

"What was that kido?" Hitsugaya asked.

Yuri stopped and looked at the Captain with a confused look, tilting her head. Kido? What kido? She blinked several times, childlike.

"What kido?" Yuri asked.

"That kido you used on yourself before." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh, that one! That one makes me sober. I invented it!" Yuri said, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya stopped, staring at the woman with wide eyes. Invented... a kido?! One that makes someone sober? He continued to look at Yuri. Maybe she should teach Matsumoto that kido.

"Lets go." Hitsugaya ordered, walking away.

"Yes, sir!" Yuri said, saluting before she followed the Captain.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **I'd like to thank

Mariliisa

rosewhip889

girlX901

for reviewing. Thanks a whole lot! :D Now, the next chapter! Whoo! Long chapter! And...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEN-CHAN!! :D

_Couple months later_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shun asked, frowning at the third and fifth seat of the eleventh division.

"We want you to serve sake at the party we're gonna set up for the Captain." Ikkaku said.

Shun frowned and quirked an eyebrow, confused.

"And why're having a party for Captain Zaraki?" Shun asked.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika stared at the woman with disbelief, wondering if she was serious. Seeing the look she was giving them made them frown. She _was_ serious.

"It's going to be the Captain's birthday." Yumichika said, smiling.

"Ah... if you see Captain Zaraki, can you tell him I need some papers he has to sign." Shun said, going back to signing paperwork.

"Hey! Didn't you hear us? We need you to serve sake." Ikkaku said, frowning.

Shun sighed and glared at the two seated officers, growing irritated.

"Why? Whens Captain Zaraki's birthday?" Shun asked.

"It's November nineteenth." Yumichika said.

"Why tonight then? It's like eighteen days before his birthday." Shun said, frowning.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other, blinking. They looked back to the woman, seeing her frowning at them.

"His birthday is actually two days from now." Yumichika said.

"Really? Eh, I was never good with dates." Shun said, looking for a form.

"Well?" Ikkaku asked, arms folded over his chest.

Shun looked at the third seat, quirking an eyebrow again. What did he want now?

"Well what?" Shun asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Are you going to serve sake?" Ikkaku asked, his eye twitching.

"I said no. You stupid or something?" Shun asked, glaring at the bald man.

Ikkaku fumed, glaring back at the woman, both of them not liking the other. When Shun narrowed her eyes, Ikkaku felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. For a woman... she was scary. Yumichika shook his head at their childishness, wondering why they acted like such brutes, including Shun.

"You're going to." Ikkaku stated, narrowing his eyes.

Shun's eye twitched, sighing before she stood up, arms folded over her chest, and glaring at the third seat. Ikkaku stood his ground, ignoring the warning signals he was getting from Yumichika.

"_What_?" Shun asked quietly, frowning.

"I'm you superior, so you have to do what I say." Ikkaku said, looking victorious.

Shun narrowed her eyes dangerously, curling her lip back, getting really pissed. Ikkaku still stood his ground, not scared of the woman now, since he was a higher rank, and it meant that he was stronger than her.

"Are you using your rank to tell me what to do? For something that is not related to work?" Shun asked, snarling.

"Yeah, now you better be at the mess hall tonight. We're throwing the party in there." Ikkaku said, frowning.

Shun's face remained emotionless, blinking slowly. She then grinned, making both of the men stare at her suspiciously. Why was she so calm all of a sudden?

"Okay. Third seat Ikkaku Madarame, please come with me." Shun said, walking towards the door.

Ikkaku glanced at Yumichika, seeing him shrug, before he tentatively followed the woman, walking out of the room and shut the door behind himself. Yumichika stood in the same spot, blinking at the quietness. He wondered how Shun was taking it.

SMACK!!!

"You don't fucking order me around, bastard! Captain Zaraki does that!"

Seems she wasn't taking it well.

-:-

Yuri and Rio kept quiet, seeing Shun glaring at them, as if daring them to make a sound. They continued to smile, hands folded on their laps while Shun sat down with her elbows on her knees and back slouched. Yuri held her hand up, grinning... until she started laughing, falling onto her back.

"You little shit!" Shun yelled, jumping at Yuri and pinning her down.

"AHH! RIO!!" Yuri yelled, struggling against her friend's grip.

"Shun, release her." Rio ordered, lifting her cup of tea to her mouth.

"I will! If she doesn't laugh!" Shun growled, grinning manically.

"But you have to admit, it is quite funny." Rio said, giggling.

"Shut the hell up! It is not funny!" Shun yelled, glaring at the giggling woman.

"Sure it is! You, dressing up, and serving sake to a whole bunch of men _is_ funny." Yuri said, arms pinned behind her back.

She cried out in pain when Shun tightened her grip, and struggled harder.

"Shut the hell up! When lieutenant Kusajishi heard that third seat Ikkaku Madarame wanted me to serve those sons of bitches sake, she asked me." Shun explained, growling at the memory.

-:-

_Shun had her foot against Ikkaku's ribs, pulling on his arm, cursing at him. Yumichika only watched from the sidelines, flipping his hair._

"_I'm gonna kill you!" Shun yelled, kicking the man in the ribs._

"_Watcha doing?"_

_Shun stopped what she was doing, looking behind to see the lieutenant of the eleventh division, enough time for Ikkaku to limp away. Shun narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest._

"_Is there something you need lieutenant Kusajishi?" Shun asked._

"_Why were you getting mad at Baldy?" Yachiru asked, tilting her head to the side._

"_He wanted me to serve sake to the subordinates of the eleventh squad for Captain Zaraki's party tonight." Shun said._

_Yachiru started smiling widely, making Shun get a weird feeling. She didn't like that look._

"_You should! That way, me and Ken-chan can spend the day together on his birthday!" Yachiru yelled, flailing her arms widely. "Please, Grouchy-chan? Please?"_

_Shun frowned, sighing, seeing the hopeful look the lieutenant was giving her, making her look away. Damn. A lot of people must not deny her, with a cute look she had. She mentally reminded herself not to say she was cute out loud._

-:-

Shun glared at her two friends, seeing their lips tremble, struggling not to laugh. Maybe she should have kept the cute part out. Her eye twitched, seeing Rio cover her mouth, not showing her smile.

"If you're gonna laugh, laugh! I don't fucking care-"

She stopped, hearing the two other shinigami next to her start laughing out loud, holding their heads. She frowned, glaring at them.

"Oh, I hate you guys so much right now." Shun muttered, looking away.

"We're so sorry, Shun, but... we just can't imagine you in a kimono. And the way you consented to serve alcohol is quite amusing." Rio explained, smiling softly.

"Ah, shut up... you... smiling freak." Shun muttered, arms folded over her chest. "Why're we even eating at the sixth division's mess hall?"

"Because Yuri is trying to avoid her Captain so she can spend time with us, because he now relies on her to do lieutenant Matsumoto's paperwork, and you don't want to be at the eleventh division right now." Rio said, smiling.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto?" Shun asked. "... Who's that?"

Rio and Yuri looked at Shun with shocked looks before they sighed. Shun always forgot people's faces and names, and she was always off on years. Like one time she said they all met a thousand years ago, when it was actually only thee hundred years.

"She's the lieutenant of the tenth squad." Yuri said, pouting.

"Ah. You mean that bimbo?" Shun asked, eating an apple.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto is _not_ a bimbo!" Yuri yelled, glaring at Shun.

Shun rolled her eyes. It was hard to take Yuri seriously, since she had such an innocent face. Rio smiled and continued to drink her tea, a plate of strawberries in front of her. Yuri ignored her mean friend, and took a bite out of the big watermelon she managed to get, juices leaking down her face. Shun frowned and threw a napkin at the energetic woman, hitting her face. Such a messy eater.

"Who's going to dress you?" Rio asked, smiling.

"Uh... I think fifth seat Yumichika Ayesagawa is doing that." Shun said, frowning.

Rio giggled, making Shun frown and Yuri look up.

"You're always polite. Saying the rank and the whole name of the subordinate is quite amusing." Rio said.

"Shut the hell up." Shun growled, looking away. "What's with saying amusing all of a sudden? It's pissing me off."

Rio smiled and continued to drink her tea, making Shun growl and look outside the window.

"I think some people here remember you Shun." Yuri said.

"Why do you say that?" Shun asked, looking at her friend from the side of her eye.

Yuri pointed to a group of people, Shun slowly looking towards the group, seeing fear on their faces when she looked at them.

"The fuck are they?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Some of your victims from the academy." Rio said, smiling with closed eyes.

Yuri and Shun shivered. Even though their friend was smiling, they could tell she was not happy, with what Shun scaring almost everyone in the academy. It's not like she knew she was scaring others. Maybe it was because she was always yelling, threatening the teachers if they didn't give her back her zanpakuto, beating up other students if they annoyed her, and killing hollows on their field training with a maniacal grin.

"How did I scare them anyway?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your angry look, and the fact that you glare at anyone that talks to you." Yuri said happily, munching on her watermelon.

Shun frowned and glared at the group, seeing dust appear where they last sat. She sighed and plopped her chin on her palm, frowning. Rio and Yuri smiled at her, seeing her face remain expressionless. She must not like that she has to dress up just to serve alcohol.

"I gotta go." Shun said, standing up.

"Why?" Yuri asked, her mouth full of watermelon.

"Fifth seat Yumichika Ayesagawa said he wants to dress me up early." Shun said, walking out of the mess hall with her hands in her pockets.

Yuri continued to chew on her watermelon, blinking in confusion. Wasn't the eleventh squad supposed to be full of manly men? Then why was there someone who acted like a woman? She glanced at Rio, seeing her drink her tea. She blinked and stood up, making Rio open her eyes and look at her.

"I should go do paperwork now." Yuri said happily, seeing Rio nod.

"Good day, Yuri." Rio said, smiling.

Yuri nodded and prodded off, smiling widely. Rio smiled and drank the rest of her tea, standing when she was done and sighed when she saw her friend's dishes on the table. Why did she always clean after them?

-:-

Yuri skipped towards the tenth division, smiling softly before she slowed down to a walk, thinking. What would Shun look if she dressed in a kimono. Her eyes sparkled. She would look pretty, even though she couldn't picture it.

"Thank you lieutenant Kusajishi!" Yuri squealed, smiling widely.

It was too bad she wouldn't be able to see her friend. She pouted lightly, walking into the courtyard of the tenth division. She walked up the stairs, walking towards her room. Once she was barefoot, she walked towards the Captain's office, intent on finishing that paperwork the lieutenant leaves her.

"It's no fair. She doesn't help out at all." Yuri complained, pouting.

The lieutenant always slept, and drank. She made Yuri wonder sometimes what she would dream about. She remembered one time the lieutenant muttered 'don't touch me there'. Yuri looked up in thought. What did that mean? She was too innocent to know what the lieutenant was talking about.

"Maybe I can get some watermelon tonight." Yuri muttered, grinning.

Once she made it to the office, she knocked, waiting for someone to answer.

"Come in, Hikari."

Yuri smiled before walking in, smiling at the Captain before she made her way to the lieutenant's desk, seeing only two piles of paperwork, making her smile widely.

"Only two piles." Yuri whispered to herself, smiling.

"You're welcome."

Yuri blinked before looking at the Captain, tilting her head in confusion. You're welcome? What did he mean by that? Does that mean... he finished some of the paperwork she had? Yuri's eyes widened before they filled with tears, her lips trembling. Hitsugaya looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Yuri's eyes glisten.

"Hey! Don't cry! It's not that big a deal." Htisugaya said, frowning.

"B-B-B-But you shouldn't do the paperwork! I was. I feel guilty that you had to do the paperwork!" Yuri yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Actually, it's lieutenant Matsumoto's job to do that. You just do it because your the only one that does it." Hitsugaya said.

"But..." Yuri looked down, pouting. "I'm supposed to do it. You have enough paperwork as it is."

"It's fine." Hitsugaya said, signing paperwork.

Yuri frowned before nodding, sitting in the lieutenant's desk before she grabbed a form, reading it before she signed it. She signed several forms before a question came to mind, looking towards the Captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri called out, getting his attention.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, not looking up.

"People said your a child prodigy. Is that true?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"I guess." Hitsugaya said, shrugging. "Why?"

Yuri smiled happily, closing her eyes.

"Because if it was Rio or Shun, they could have been prodigies too." Yuri said happily, continuing to sign paperwork, like she didn't say anything at all.

Hitsugaya stared at his subordinate with confusion. If it was... who? What was she talking? Who was Rio and Shun? And what did she mean that they could have been prodigies? Maybe he should do a background check on these two, maybe.

-:-

Rin sighed, walking towards the office to see if she paperwork to deliver. She looked at the sky, seeing the sky turn pink. She couldn't help but wonder, _how_ would Shun look if she dressed up in a kimono.

"I just _can't_ picture it." Rio muttered.

Out of the three hundred years they have known each other, they had never, _ever_, seen Shun in a kimono before, or wore makeup. She put her finger on her cheek, deep in thought. But if they were to somehow go to the eleventh division that night, they may be able to take a picture of her. Rio's eyes shined, smiling softly. She would have to go to Yuri for that. She stood in front of the office, bowing down before she knocked.

"Rio Sachiko. May I come in?" Rio asked, looking at the floor.

"Come in."

Rio smiled and opened the door, smiling at the occupants in the room, hands folded in her lap.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki, lieutenant Abarai. Is there anything you need delivered?" Rio asked, opening her eyes with a smile.

Rio looked at the Captain's desk, seeing him push a pile of papers forward, continuing to sign paperwork. She smiled before standing up, walking towards his desk before grabbing the papers, smiling at him before looking towards the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Abarai, do you need anything delivered?" Rio asked, smiling.

"Uh, yeah. Here." Renji said, holding out a pile of papers.

Rio walked over to his desk, grabbing the papers and bowed down, smiling at the two top men of the sixth squad, bidding them farewell and walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. She walked down the hall, looking at the papers to see which divisions she had to deliver them to. But before she could deliver them, she better pay her little happy friend a visit. She disappeared, reappearing in front of the tenth division, smiling as she walked towards the entrance. Walking up the steps, she walked towards the office, intent on having a talk with her friend and a camera.

'Maybe we can get Shun to smile at the camera.' Rio thought, smiling softly.

After finding the office, she knocked, hearing muttering inside before someone opened the door, Rio smiling when she saw it was her friend. Yuri, seeing her friend, jumped and hugged her.

"Rio!" Yuri squealed happily.

"Hello, Yuri." Rio greeted, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked, backing up and tilting her head.

Rio smiled, making Yuri blink. What did Rio have planned?

"You know that Shun would be embarrassed if we had a picture of her dressed up in a kimono right?" Rio asked, seeing Yuri nod. "Well, do you want to go take a picture of her tonight?"

Yuri's eyes widened before they sparkled, nodding furiously.

-:-

"What the hell do you mean, surprise? You already threw a damn party." Kenpachi said, frowning.

"But you're not listening Captain. _I _have a surprise for you." Yumichika said, sitting on the side of Yachiru.

Kenpachi quirked an eyebrow. Yumichika had a surprise for him? He mentally shuddered. He hoped he wasn't talking about himself, and being his surprise.

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi asked.

"You'll see." Yumichika said, drinking some sake.

Kenpachi frowned in confusion before he continued to drink his sake, wondering what his fifth seat was talking about. Every subordinate that walked by, wished the Captain his birthday, grunting at them as they walked by. Yumichika frowned. Where was she? Everyone stopped what they were doing, feeling reiatsu fluctuating outside the room, making everyone confused. Everyone went quiet, hearing a voice.

"Damn kimono! Where the hell is that damn room?! Where the hell is that narcissistic bastard?! He'll pay, the son of a bitch!"

Everyone jumped, hearing the door slide open, someone walking in. It shocked everyone so much, that they all dropped their cups, eyes wide. It even shocked Kenpachi so much, that he stopped drinking. There stood... Shun?! With a kimono on! Everyone looked at the red kimono she had on, black flowers on the back, and looked down to see that it was so long that it touched the floor. Everyone looked towards her eyes, seeing that she had black eye liner on, black lipstick on her upper lip and red lipstick on her lower lip, and had a little bit of blush on her cheeks. She searched the crowd, frowning deeply until her eyes landed on Yumichika, seeing him smile.

"You!" Shun yelled, stomping over to him. "You didn't say anything about wearing damn makeup!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't put makeup on you either." Yumichika said.

"Why you smart ass bastard!" Shun yelled, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't say such repulsive things here." Yumichika said, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

Shun's eye twitched before she roughly grabbed the front of the fifth seat's robes, pulling him up until he was hanging in the air, making everyone's eyes widen. Just how strong was she?!

"Don't get smart with me!" Shun growled, curling her lip back. "I could punch that little pretty face of yours and you would have to isolate yourself in your room because of the black eye I would give you!"

Yumichika's eyes widened before he shielded his face, calling Ikkaku for help. Shun snarled before dropping the fifth seat, walking away, towards the exit. Once Yumichika saw where the woman was going, he jumped up and ran after her, pulling her back into the room.

"Now, now. Don't hide your pretty face." Yumichika said, smiling.

"What pretty face?" Shun asked, frowning as the fifth seat led her towards his seat.

"Why, I'm talking about you of course!" Yumichika squealed, sitting down, ignoring the glare he was getting.

"Ah. Good bye." Shun said, walking towards the exit again.

"Wait!" Yumichika yelled.

-:-

Yuri looked outside the office window, blinking when she saw the sun setting. She should be leaving in a couple minutes. Looking down, she grinned, seeing one form left. She signed it and put it on the done pile, sighing out of relief.

"Good night Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri chirped, walking towards the door.

Hitsugaya gave a curt nod and briefly wondered where she was going before he continued to sign. As Yuri went quickly towards the eleventh division, Rio smiled to herself. Maybe now, Yuri and herself will finally be able to see Shun in a kimono.

-:-

"I hate this division so damn much." Shun muttered, sitting on the side of the lieutenant of the eleventh squad.

"Why?" Yachiru asked, tilting her head.

"Because... those perverts were looking down my chest when I poured them some damn sake." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

Ikkaku started laughing, making Shun glare at him dangerously.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing. Care to give us a view?" Ikkaku asked, smirking.

He fell back, unconscious, everyone looking towards the third seat to see... that the woman had banged her head against his, sitting back in her seat before she began sulking again. She sighed and looked away, folding her arms over her chest.

"Question, fifth seat." Shun said, gaining Yumichika's attention.

"Yes?" Yumichika asked, smiling.

"Why... am I sitting with you guys?" Shun asked, glaring at all the top ranking people of the eleventh division.

"Because we wouldn't want all those men hounding you." Yumichika said sweetly, sipping his sake.

"If one of them so much as laid a hand on me, I would kill them." Shun said bluntly, frowning.

Yumichika shivered slightly before chuckling, ignoring all the pale looks going around in the room.

"Well, happy birthday Captain." Yumichika said, changing the subject.

Shun rolled her eyes, plopping her chin on her palm. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes, breathing softly, listening to the chatter going around... until she opened her eyes, standing up and walking away from the table.

"What are you doing?" Ikkaku asked, regaining consciousness and rubbing his head.

"Just getting out of the way." Shun said, watching her seat.

Everyone quirked an eyebrow, before jumping, seeing something jump where the woman was sitting.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Shun turned around, her eyes widening when she saw who it was. It was Yuri! She was sitting in Shun's seat, rubbing her head and pouted. What the hell was she doing there?!

"Yuri?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Shun yelled, staring at her friend with panic.

Yuri shook her head before looking at her friend, her eyes widening before they sparkled, smiling widely at her friend. She squealed and jumped up, running towards her friend, looking her up and down, walking around her, and grinned all the while.

"You look so beautiful!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms.

"Thank you. At least someone appreciates my work." Yumichika said.

"Shut the hell up! And you!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, blushing from embarrassment. "_Why_ are _you_ here?"

"I wanted to see you!" Yuri said happily, ignoring the anger radiating from the woman.

Shun's eye started twitching, making Yuri panic. She still needed to take a picture of her while she had the chance. She grinned widely, making Shun quirk an eyebrow.

"Get out." Shun ordered, frowning.

"First, you have to smile for me." Yuri wagered, smiling.

"No." Shun said, growling.

"Then I won't leave." Yuri said, running over to Shun's seat and sitting down, eating anything that was in sight.

Shun's eyes widened, seeing the Captain of the eleventh squad narrow his eyes. She flinched before grabbing the back of Yuri's robes, glaring at her dangerously.

"You want me to smile?" Shun asked, growing irritated.

Yuri nodded happily, hiding a camera behind her back. She was set down on the floor, smiling widely at her angry friend. Shun growled, looking away and closed her eyes. She glanced at Yuri, seeing her smile, waiting in anticipation. Why the fuck does she want her to smile? She shrugged. It was probably nothing. She sighed before looking at Yuri, her eye softening before a small smile graced her lips, making almost everyone in the division stop talking.

"Thank you!" Yuri said happily, whipping out the camera and taking over two dozen pictures already.

Shun sighed and reached for Yuri, a pissed off look on her face, but then her friend used shunpo, getting behind her.

"It's a good thing you're all dressed up. I bet you can barely move, huh?" Yuri asked, giggling before disappearing.

Shun stood in the same spot for several seconds before she looked down, barring her teeth, her face darkened as her reiatsu started to rise, making everyone look at her with interest.

"That little shit... TRICKED ME!!!" Shun yelled, her reiatsu going through the roof.

Kenpachi blinked before he started grinning, seeing that her reiatsu seemed to be getting higher.

"I'll get that little brat... and I'll make her pay." Shun muttered, grinning manically.

At that moment... almost everyone in the division sort of liked the woman. She growled before walking towards the table, sitting down before she folded her arms over her chest, glaring straight ahead.

"Why aren't you chasin' her?" Ikkaku asked, drinking his sake.

"I got a damn kimono on. I wouldn't even be able to go half my speed when I use shunpo." Shun said, snarling.

"Oh, don't do that. It makes you look scary when you have makeup on." Yumichika said

Shun glared at him, scowling. He looked away, continuing to drink his sake.

"In my opinion, this party sucks ass. It's too damn boring." Shun muttered, looking away. "And I'm at this fucking division, which makes it worse."

Everyone glared at her, seeing her roll her eyes before she looked away, sighing. She frowned deeply. That damn little shit tricked her into smiling. And in return, she took pictures, _pictures_, of her! She clenched her hands into fists, hitting the table, her eyes narrowing.

"You have anger issues." Ikkaku stated, making Shun glare at him.

"I do _not_ have anger issues!" Shun growled through clenched teeth, clenching her hands together until her knuckles turned white.

"Why do you deny it when you clearly have anger issues?" Ikkaku asked, frowning.

"Unless you want a bokken shoved up your ass, I suggest you shut the fuck up." Shun growled, looking away.

Ikkaku's eyes widened before he looked away. What a scary woman. She was probably more scary than the forth division's Captain.

"Well, maybe I should walk around again." Shun muttered. "Who wants sake?!"

Almost everyone in the room raised their hands, making Shun pause for a second before sighing out of irritation, glaring at the fifth seat, seeing him looking away. Damn bastard. She should be doing the paperwork right now, or sleeping!

-:-

Yuri handed Rio the camera, making her friend smile softly. Rio looked at the camera, putting it into her sleeve and folded her hands in front of her. Yuri smiled widely, thinking she did a good job, and grinned when Rio patted her head.

"Shall we go and get these developed?" Rio asked, seeing Yuri nod wildly.

"Yep! I want to see Kitty." Yuri said happily.

Rio smiled and nodded, walking along with Yuri with her hands folded in front of her. They walked silently, both disappearing from sight. They reappeared in front of a shop, Rio taking out an envelope and wrote Yuri's address, since she was the one that took the pictures and both walked inside. After walking back out, they smiled at each other, walking away from the shop.

"When do you think we'll get the pictures back?" Yuri asked, smiling widely.

"I'm sure it will be pretty soon." Rio said.

Yuri started cheering, jumping up and down, making Rio smile. Her blond and black hair shined from the sunset. She giggled, just from thinking Shun serving sake.

"Well, I gotta go! Lieutenant Matsumoto wants me to meet some of her drinking buddies." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"I see. I have to go as well." Rio said, smiling.

"Okay! Bye bye Rio." Yuri said, running away.

"I will see you tomorrow, Yuri." Rio said, smiling.

Yuri nodded happily before running towards the tenth division, Rio going towards the sixth division, both women wanting the pictures Yuri took of Shun.

-:-

Yuri skipped, grinning, jumping onto a wall before she looked around, hand over eyes, as if she was looking for something that was far away. She smiled widely before she started jumping from wall to wall, going to the tenth division to meet the lieutenant. She stopped, looking at the third division and tilted her head, wondering if there was a Captain for the squad. She shrugged before she continued on. Once she got closer, she jumped to the street, skipping with a wide smile. She stopped, looking to the side to see... Captain Hitsugaya? She grinned before running towards him.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri called, waving frantically.

Hitsugaya stopped and turned around, seeing Hikari running towards him, making him sigh before he continued walking. Yuri, falling into step with the Captain, smiled widely.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri said, her questioning voice.

Hitsugaya sighed out of irritation before looking at his subordinate from the corner of his eye.

"Do you know if lieutenant Matsumoto is still at the division?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"She left with some of her drinking buddies, saying something about someone being too late." Hitsugaya said, noticing that Yuri's head lowered.

"I was taking too long." Yuri muttered, turning down another street, leaving the Captain alone.

Yuri sulked. Maybe she should of let Rio go by herself to the shop. She shook her head and looked at the sky, frowning at herself. She couldn't do that! She promised Rio that she would go anywhere she wanted since she found her. She nodded to herself with a grin, but then pouted. The lieutenant left her alone. She started skipping again, remembering when she first met Rio.

"I wonder why Rio was scared back then?" Yuri muttered, a finger on her lower lip, thinking.

She came up with nothing and shrugged, continuing to skip. As she rounded the corner, she crashed into something, swirls in her eyes as she stepped back and fell, the person she crashed into panicking.

"Ah! Yuri-chan are you all right?!" Kira yelled, grabbing the woman before she hit the ground.

Yuri opened her eyes, blinking several times before smiling brightly, not bothered that he was holding her.

"Hello, lieutenant Kira!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

Kira smiled before standing up, holding the little woman to steady her, seeing her smiling at him softly. His face flushed and stepped away.

"Uh, what are you... uh, doing?" Kira asked, head lowered.

"I was... going to go meet lieutenant Matsumoto but she left, now I don't know what to do." Yuri said, pouting.

Kira frowned, seeing Yuri lower her head sadly.

"Well, I was supposed to meet with Matsumoto too, but she was already gone. So, why don't we go find a bar?" Kira suggested, smiling.

Yuri blinked before smiling widely, nodding. Kira smiled, happy that she was willing to go with him. From a corner, turquoise eyes watched them, narrowing. Damn. He was too late. His eyes widened along with the lieutenant and sixth seat, sensing powerful reiatsu. They started looking around, eyes wide. Hitsugaya blinked. He recognized this reiatsu.

-:-

Rio smiled as she walked down the street, eyes soft as she looked at the sky with her green orbs. She smiled and continued to walk, towards the sixth division, intent on having tea before she goes to bed. As she walked, she felt Yuri's reiatsu spike, showing that she was happy, and felt that Shun's reiatsu was calm.

"It's nice to know that they aren't fighting." Rio muttered, smiling.

But she would have to think twice about Shun. She absolutely loved fighting. She sighed and disappeared, reappearing in front of the sixth division, walking up the steps and into the division. After finding her room, she walked in, smiling softly and closed the door behind herself. Before she could start changing into her night clothes, someone knocked at her door, making her pause and put her robes down before walking towards the door. She took a breath before opening it, smiling when she saw it was the Captain.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked.

She jumped, seeing the Captain hold out a sword. She blinked. That design looked familiar.

"You left this... in the mess hall." Byakuya said, seeing Rio cover her mouth.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Captain Kuchiki! I'll never leave it alone again!" Rio exclaimed, bowing several times.

Byakuya stood there, seeing his seventh seat look at him with apologetic eyes before bowing again. He closed his eyes and held her sword towards her again, seeing her look up and tentatively grab it and bow again.

'How could I forget my zanpakuto?' Rio thought, berating herself.

"This will never happen again Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, eyes closed tightly.

"See that it will not." Byakuya said, seeing the woman lower her head.

"Hey, Rio! I thought that we could-"

Renji stopped, seeing his Captain look towards him, and see the seventh seat look up and smile at him sweetly. He rubbed the back of his neck, seeing Byakuya narrow his eyes before he started to stalk off.

"Uh, Rio. I was wondering if you wanted to drink tea and look at the sky agai-"

Renji's eyes widened along with Rio, Byakuya stopping and sighing out of irritation. Rio looked around with wide eyes. This reiatsu... was powerful! Renji smirked and chuckled.

"So, he decided to come back huh?" Renji muttered.

-:-

Shun sighed happily, sitting on the porch with a grin while Yumichika pouted to himself, mad that she took the kimono off and decided to use her uniform, but she still had that makeup on. It was hard to take off. She watched as people started fighting in the courtyard, while drunk, making her quirk an eyebrow.

"They always fight on Captain Zaraki's birthday?" Shun asked, looking at the third seat, ignoring the Captain next to her.

"Yep." Ikkaku said, standing up. "Who wants to fight me?!" Ikkaku yelled.

He frowned when no one answered him, all looking away. He was about to yell at them about being cowards when someone beat him to it.

"The fuck's wrong with all of you?! This is supposed to be the most feared division and you're scared of one damn little fight?!" Shun yelled, rolling her eyes.

Some of the men looked at her, seeing her frowning, before they all stood up, some of them actually running up to Ikkaku, saying they'll fight him. Shun quirked an eyebrow. Were they... trying to show off? She rolled her eyes, leaning against the wooden rail. She frowned, rubbing her eyes.

"Why the hell won't this shit come off?" Shun asked, looking at the fifth seat.

"I got the one that only washes off with water." Yumichika said, smiling.

"Gotta go!" Shun yelled, standing up and tried to run off towards the bathroom, only to be tugged down by the fifth seat.

"Not yet! Just wait until midnight. Then you can go and wash it off." Yumichika said, smiling.

Shun frowned and folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the fight. She looked at the sky, frowning deeply.

"Do you have a birthday?"

She blinked and turned her head, looking at the lieutenant, seeing her curious large eyes. She nodded, seeing Yachiru smile brightly.

"When is it?" Yachiru asked.

"February twenty-third." Shun answered, seeing Yachiru's smile widen, as if that was possible.

"My birthday is February twelve!" Yachiru said, holding up all her fingers, poking the Captain and told him to hold up two fingers.

He sighed and held two fingers up, frowning when Shun started snickering. He glanced at her, seeing her still snickering before she looked at the fight, frowning.

"I could kick that idiot's ass." Shun muttered.

"And... who is this 'idiot'?"

Shun looked to the side, seeing Ikkaku grinning manically at her, his hand twitching, as if restraining himself from hitting her. Shun grinned.

"Well, you of course." Shun said.

"Why, you-"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking up, narrowing their eyes. Shun's eyes were wide, while everyone just looked like they felt this tremendous reiatsu over a dozen times. Who's reiatsu was this?!

"Kenpachi!"

The Captain, including everyone else in the courtyard, looked towards the owner of the voice. Shun blinked. Who was he? She glanced at the Captain, seeing him grin widely.

"I hear it's your birthday in a couple days." The man said, smirking. "And I was wondering if I could stay at your division for several weeks?"

"Ichigo. Nice to see you again." Kenpachi said, grinning at the orange haired man.

Shun blinked. Ichigo? Who was that?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** I'd like to thank

imnotinsane13

shadow-dog18

rosewhip889

for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :D Now, next chapter! And again,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEN-CHAN!!! :D

Shun stared at the orange haired man, gaping. She continued to gape, Ikkaku and Yumichika chuckling at her expression as she stared at the substitute shinigami. She watched as the eleventh division Captain talked with... Ichigo Kurosaki! Ichigo Kurosaki! Shun continued to watch, not watching where she was signing.

"Hey! You idiot! You're writing on the damn table!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at the woman.

Shun stopped, seeing that there _was_ a signature on the table. She frowned before covering it up with a cup. She continued to sign, often glancing at the orange haired man.

"So Ichigo, why're you here?" Kenpachi asked, grinning widely.

"I'm here because I came to visit Rukia." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. "Byakuya won't let me stay at his manor, even though I'm going to be his brother-in-law."

"Whoa ho! You're getting married to that Rukia girl?" Ikkaku asked, grinning. "'Bout time."

"Uh, yeah. And what do you mean about time?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the bald man.

Ikkaku began laughing, seeing Ichigo's frown deepen. The orange haired man frown, standing in the office of the eleventh division Captain, before he _finally_ noticed the woman in the room. He quirked an eyebrow. What was a woman doing in Kenpachi's division?

"Kenpachi, did you get a helper from another division?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the woman.

Shun flinched before turning her head, glaring at the substitute shinigami, Ichigo shivering when he saw her look.

"No. I'm apart of this damn division. And that bastard of a Captain, sorry Captain Zaraki, assigned me to the damn paperwork." Shun growled, glaring at the substitute shinigami. "You're welcome to do it for me."

"Uh, no thanks." Ichigo said, sweating at the woman's glare.

He blinked, seeing her hold her hand out.

"Shun Masuyo." She greeted, frowning.

He blinked before tentatively shaking her hand, seeing her nod before she started the paperwork again.

"Don't mind her." Ikkaku said. "She has anger issues."

"Son of a bitch! I don't have anger issues!" Shun yelled, jumping at the third seat.

They landed a few punches at each other, everyone else acting like it was nothing, while Ichigo stared in shock. Who was she? She acted like everyone else in Kenpachi's division, if not a little more angry.

"So... how was your party Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked, watching as Shun pinned the third seat down, grinning manically.

"Eh, it was fine. Better than last year." Kenpachi said, smirking in his chair.

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because she dressed up." Yumichika said, looking at the woman.

Ichigo blinked and turned towards the woman, seeing her grinning widely. Shun held her hand back, ready to punch the daylights out of the third seat... until someone held her hand, making her pause and look behind, freezing when she saw who it was. Rio stood there, smiling softly as she looked at her friend and the third seat under her.

"What are you doing... Shun?" Rio asked, releasing her hold on her friend.

"I was... uh... I'm... I was just gonna... nothing." Shun said, slouching her back and frowning.

"That's what I thought." Rio said, smiling as she looked at the third seat under Shun. "And third seat Ikkaku Madarame... what were you doing with Shun?" Rio asked, opening her eyes, making everyone in the room shiver.

"I was... uh... doing nothing." Ikkaku stuttered, eyes wide.

"Rio, what're you doing here?" Shun growled, glaring at her friend as she stood up.

"Well, I was coming here with- oh! I left lieutenant Abarai behind." Rio muttered, looking behind to see Renji run in.

"You... left me." Renji said, panting heavily.

"I'm so sorry lieutenant Abarai!" Rio said, bowing.

"That's fine. Just... don't do it again." Renji said, glancing up and grinned when he saw Ichigo. "Ichigo. Long time no see."

"Renji, nice to see you." Ichigo said, grinning as he raised his hand in a greeting.

"I heard you were going to marry Rukia." Renji said, his smile forced, knowing that Rukia was going to marry the substitute shinigami.

"Yeah. No hard feelings... right?" Ichigo asked, placing a hand on Renji's shoulder.

Renji looked at Ichigo, seeing his friend furrow his eyebrows before he sighed, smiling as he placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Yea-"

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOLD HER TO TAKE A PICTURE OF ME!!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to see the angry woman glaring at the calm woman with a maniacal face, as if she was going to kill her.

"Do _you_ have any fucking idea... how humiliating that was?!" Shun yelled, her reiatsu rising.

"Yes." Rio said, smiling sweetly.

"Don't you fucking give me that sweet ass smile! Get over here!" Shun yelled, reaching out for Rio, until her friend disappeared.

Rio giggled, smiling from on top of the Captain's desk. Shun turned, barring her teeth before she flipped in the air, reaching for Rio again, only to find that she disappeared again. Shun growled, and turned around, seeing Rio smiling at her... from behind the lieutenant of the sixth? She frowned before disappearing, ending up behind Rio, grabbing the back of her robes, making Rio squeak out.

"I'm going to kill you." Shun said quietly, making everyone in the room shiver, before she started grinning widely, reaching for her sword.

She paused before growling, pushing her friend away before she walked towards the lieutenant's desk, plopping herself on the chair before she started signing. Rio blinked and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are they always like that?" Ichigo asked, looking around for an answer.

"I've only seen her hit her little friend." Ikkaku said, Yumichika nodding along with him.

"She... hit Yuri?" Rio asked, turning her head. "When?"

Everyone in the room shivered again when Rio opened her eyes.

"Uh, when her friend... first started visiting." Yumichika said, smiling.

"I see. Shun," Rio said, smiling at her friend. "Why were you-"

"That's Ichigo Kurosaki." Shun interrupted, pointing at the orange haired man.

Rio's eyes widened before turning her head, looking at the orange haired man, seeing him blink as she stared at him. She walked up to the man, holding her hand out, smiling softly as she closed her eyes.

"My name is Rio Sachiko. It is so nice to meet you Kurosaki-san." Rio said, seeing Ichigo smile and shake her hand.

"Yeah, the one that told our little friend to take a damn picture of me... while I... damn brats... fucking idiots... hate them... kill them too." Shun muttered, writing furiously.

"Don't mind her. She's always been like that." Rio said, smiling.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"See." Rio said.

"I see. Well, I gotta go. Gramps said he wanted to see me." Ichigo said, meaning the Captain-General.

"Damn. Well, you better fight me later Ichigo. That'll be your present to me." Kenpachi said, grinning widely.

Ichigo started sweating, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, sure. How about I just get you a new set of bells?" Ichigo asked.

Kenpachi frowned, hearing the woman of his division start to snicker.

"Did you get anything for your Captain Shun?" Rio asked, smiling at her friend.

"What? Of course not. Why the hell should I get him anything?" Shun asked, frowning in confusion.

"It's just that, you're apart of his squad, you should at least get him something." Rio said, noticing everyone was looking at them.

"Fine, I'll get him a pocket full of dreams. That good enough?" Shun asked, frowning.

Rio smiled and closed her eyes, making Shun shiver and sweat. She sighed and looked away.

"No." Shun said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes. You wouldn't want that picture of you going around, would you?" Rio asked, opening her eyes, seeing Shun's eyes widen with horror.

"Bitch! Fine! Let's go! Captain Zaraki, I'll be back with a bottle of sake!" Shun growled, walking out of the room.

"I will be back at the division soon, lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, bowing, seeing the lieutenant nod. "And you should get him something else. Like a birthday card."

"Like hell I'll do that!"

Kenpachi blinked. Her friend... is forcing Masuyo to get him a gift? He frowned. Masuyo was tough, but her friend was a little scary.

"Well, uh... that was weird. Gotta go." Ichigo said, walking out of the room with Renji, wondering what just transpired in the room.

"Maybe we should get the Captain some sake." Ikkaku muttered, talking like his Captain wasn't even in the room.

Kenpachi frowned. Did they not see him or something?! And where was Yachiru with his candy? Or should he say _her_ candy. Ikkaku whispered something to Yumichika, seeing Yumichika's eyes sparkle before he nodded furiously, both telling their Captain they would be back. He grunted, now left alone in his office, sighing in peace before he blinked, hearing footsteps running towards his office. That wasn't Yachiru's footsteps.

"KITTY!!!" Yuri yelled, appearing inside the room.

She blinked and looked around, wondering where her angry friend was. She noticed the Captain, smiling when she saw him frowning at her. She skipped towards his desk, standing in front of him, fearless.

"Do you know where Kitty is?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No." Kenpachi grunted, frowning heavily.

"Oh." Yuri said sadly, holding something in her hands, before she perked up, smiling widely again. "Here!"

Yuri dug in the envelope, pulling something out and handing it to the Captain, making him quirk an eyebrow before he grabbed it, making Yuri smile widely before she skipped to the door.

"Bye bye!" Yuri yelled, closing the door behind herself.

Kenpachi frowned and looked at the card she gave him, finding out it was a picture... of Masuyo?! His eyes widened, seeing her smiling in the picture, with that outfit she had on last night. His mouth opened slightly from shock. That was how she looked when she smiled? He blinked before putting the picture inside his robes. She looked good when she smiled, especially with an eye patch.

-:-

Shun frowned, seeing Rio looking through the sake. What? It's not like there any other kind of sake. She folded her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed.

"You can choose one, Shun." Rio said.

"Finally!" Shun exclaimed, grabbing a random sake bottle.

After paying for the bottle, both women walked out of the store, Shun still pissed at Rio for ordering their little friend to take a picture of her. Shun wasn't looking at her, making Rio frown slightly and lower her head.

"I'm sorry Shun." Rio said, eyebrows furrowing.

"Whatever." Shun muttered.

Rio lowered her head again, both blinking when they felt their friend's familiar reiatsu, Rio smiling and Shun frowning. She was not happy with her friends right now. Yuri skidded around the corner, smiling widely when she saw her friends.

"Rio! Kitty!" Yuri yelled, waving her hand.

Rio smiled and waved back while Shun narrowed her eyes and scoffed before walking off, making Yuri blink in confusion. Why did it look like Kitty was mad? She looked at Rio for an explanation, seeing her sigh and smile.

"She's mad that we took a picture of her." Rio said.

Yuri made a "o" with her mouth before smiling brightly, running towards Shun, jumping, going to jump on her back, before she blinked, finding that she landed on the ground and looked up to see that Shun used shunpo and kept walking. She's never did that before!

"Gotta go." Shun said before disappearing.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, seeing Yuri lower her head sadly, her eyes glistening.

"She'll talk to us by the end of the day." Rio said, seeing Yuri look at her and nod.

Yuri raised her head and smiled widely, digging in her robes and pulled an envelope and handed it to her friend, seeing Rio blink before she opened it, smiling when she saw it was the pictures. She patted Yuri's head, congratulating her.

"I did good?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"You did good." Rio said, smiling.

-:-

Shun walked towards the office, frowning deeply. Those damn idiots. Their fault for taking pictures of her. She growled and looked up, seeing the office come into view. She walked in, seeing the Captain looking at something before he looked up, putting whatever he had back into his robes. She tossed him the bag with the sake inside it, seeing him catch it with one hand.

"Thanks." Kenpachi grunted, pulling the bottle out.

Shun nodded before walking towards the lieutenant's desk, grabbing a brush. She sat down, noticing a bag of candy on the desk, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's Yachiru's." Kenpachi grunted, pouring himself a cup.

"I see. Then why does it say... 'To Ken-chan'... in messy writing." Shun said, smirking.

Kenpachi frowned, glaring at his subordinate before she looked away, signing. She looked at the candy, blinking. The lieutenant got her Captain candy for a present? She smiled softly before she continued writing. Kind of... cute. She frowned and shook her head.

"Want some?" Kenpachi asked, holding up a cup.

Shun looked at the Captain, quirking an eyebrow before tentatively nodding. He held out a cup, seeing his subordinate stand up and walk over to him and grabbed the cup, pouring herself a cup before she held it up and drank it all in one gulp. She breathed out harshly before grinning.

"Thanks. Now, gotta do the paperwork." Shun said, saluting to show her thanks before she walked over to the lieutenant's desk.

"Captain's meeting." Kenpachi grunted, standing up.

"Okay. So long." Shun said, saluting before she continued the paperwork. "Oh, yeah. Happy birthday Captain Zaraki." Shun added.

He blinked, shocked before he nodded and walked out of the room, stopping when he saw both his third seat and fifth seat standing in front of him, grinning widely.

"Captain! We have got you the greatest gift ever!" Ikkaku exclaimed, grinning.

He held up... a couple... of tight dresses...? Kenpachi frowned and quirked an eyebrow, looking at his fifth seat for an explanation.

"It's not for you Captain. They're for Masuyo." Yumichika said, seeing the Captain frown in confusion.

Weren't they supposed to get presents for him?

"We want _you_ to order _Masuyo_ to wear these tonight in the front of the division, so she can show them off. _That_ will by your present." Ikkaku said, smirking.

Kenpachi frowned. Seeing Masuyo in a couple tight dresses? He looked up in thought before grinning widely. He looked down, seeing Ikkaku raising his eyebrows a couple times while Yumichika shook his head at their childishness.

-:-

Rio walked into the sixth division, smiling softly. She stopped and turned around, seeing the Captain walking out of the building, blinking in confusion. She tilted her head before walking up the stairs, not noticing that the Captain had looked at her before he closed his eyes again, on his way to the Captain's meeting. Rio Sachiko was fairly strong, she just did not like to fight, from what he could see. He disappeared, using shunpo to get to the meeting faster.

"Lieutenant Abarai." Rio greeted, smiling as she bowed.

"Hey, Rio." Renji greeted, grinning.

Rio smiled closed her eyes, hands folded in front of her. She walked down the hall, falling in step with the lieutenant. She looked at the red haired man, a questioning look on her face.

"You're friends with Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rio asked.

"Yeah. Been friends with him for ten years." Renji said. "Even though he still hasn't changed."

Rio smiled and tilted her head.

"It seems that you two are close." Rio said. "When was the last time he was here?"

Renji frowned in confusion and scratched his head, looking up in thought.

"I think it's been about two years now." Renji said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see. Then that means I would have been in the academy at the time." Rio said.

"The academy. That brings back memories." Renji said, grinning. "You said you and your friends entered the academy at the same time right?"

"Yes, that's right." Rio said, nodding.

"Hmm. It would be cool if you were all in the advanced class." Renji said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, we were in the advanced class." Rio said, smiling as she closed her eyes.

Renji stopped, eyes wide. Rio... was in the advanced class?! He watched as she continued to walk, noticing that he was no longer walking beside him, looked behind, tilting her head in confusion. Is she stronger than she claims to be?

-:-

"Bye bye Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, waving frantically.

"I'm not out of the room yet, Hikari." Hitsugaya said, frowning.

"Oh. Well, have a good time at the meeting." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya nodded and walked out of the office, hearing his sixth seat squeal loudly and tried to wake Matsumoto up.

"Wake up lieutenant Matsumoto." Yuri whined, pulling the lieutenant's arm.

When the strawberry blond didn't do anything, she pouted and folded her arms over her chest, sulking. She sighed and walked over to the desk, grabbing a pile of paperwork and skipped towards the couch that wasn't occupied, and sat down, glancing over the pile, seeing the lieutenant turn over. She frowned and sighed, her child like appearance disappearing. She set the pile down and leaned into the couch, eyes narrowing.

"Maybe I should sleep too." Yuri muttered, her voice somehow sounding mature.

She shrugged and grabbed a brush, smiling brightly.

"Wake up." Yuri said, pouting.

The lieutenant only rolled over again, her face flushed from drinking. Yuri frowned. She went and drank without her. When she confronted the lieutenant, she only said 'Well, we waited forever', when it was only twenty minutes.

"Maybe the lieutenant in a bimbo." Yuri muttered, giggling.

She blinked and looked outside, wondering if she should of gave those pictures to Rio. Because... lieutenant Matsumoto grabbed them from her.

-:-

All the Captains faced the substitute shinigami in the middle of the meeting room, seeing him look left and right, looking at every Captain. It felt weird being in front of all of them. He glanced at the old man sitting in the chair, looking around uncomfortably.

"We have called a meeting... to have escorts for you." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo stood in the middle of the room... until his eyes widened and he slumped his shoulders forward, disbelief all over his face. Escorts? As in, people showing him around Seireitei?! He frowned and glared at the Captain-General.

"You can't be serious." Ichigo said, frowning deeply.

"I am serious. We have been detecting several reiatsu that is foreign." Yamamoto said, everyone narrowing their eyes in the room.

"Reiatsu? You mean reiatsu that doesn't belong to shinigami?" Ichigo asked, seeing the Captain-General nod.

He narrowed his eyes, wondering what that could mean. Before he could think further into it, the Captain-General started talking again.

"So, that is why we are here to have some shinigami escort you, in case something shall happen and you can't get there." Yamamoto said, seeing Ichigo frown.

"Are you saying I have no sense of direction?" Ichigo asked.

"Now, we will be needing some volunteers, unless you have some people in mind." Yamamoto said, ignoring the substitute shinigami's question.

"Uh, no, not really. Unless Rukia can-"

"I won't allow it." Byakuya interrupted, narrowing his eyes.

Ichigo frowned and lowered his hand. He scratched his head in confusion. Who else could-

"I have someone in mind." Hitsugaya said, arms folded in front of his chest.

"So do I." Kenpachi said, grinning widely. "She does nothing but sign paperwork. She needs to have some fun."

"I believe I know who you two are talking about. So, I also have someone in mind." Byakuya said, eyes closed.

Ichigo blinked. Someone from the sixth, tenth, and eleventh squad to escort him? Who were they?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Sombody Cool

Mariliisa

idontseepenguins

Ray-nee-chan

girlX901

For reviewing! And I hope you keep reviewing. If you're wondering why I'm having Ichigo and Rukia get married, it's because I like that pairing, and I despise the Ichigo/Orihime pairing. That woman pisses me off! Always 'Kurosaki-kun! Save me! Save me!' Damn useless woman. It's like she can't do anything for herself. Now, the next chapter! :D

Everyone stood in the meeting room waiting for the three shinigami they requested. Ichigo looked around uncomfortably, wondering who was going to escort him around Seireitei. He frowned. He didn't need escorts. He could find his way perfectly around Seireitei, besides the fact that he got lost when he got there, but that doesn't matter! He has a great sense of direction!

"Where were you before you got here, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked, staring at the substitute shinigami.

"Nowhere." Ichigo answered, not about to tell them he ended up at the west gate of the Seireitei wall.

They should be glad he got there at all! He didn't even get to see Rukia the day before. He frowned and looked away, arms folded in front of his chest. Before anyone could ask any questions, they all heard voices, making them all narrow their eyes and look towards the door, questioning looks on their faces.

"Why the fuck are _we_ going to a fucking Captains' meeting?! And during a fucking bath!"

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows, one of the Captains sighing, recognizing the angry voice.

"How should we know?"

"Shut the hell up, idiot. I wasn't talking to you."

"...We knew you would talk to us."

"Shut the hell up! You guys appeared at the same bath house I was at! Don't tell me that was a coincidence!"

"It wasn't!"

"Was I talking to you?!"

"But you're talking to the both of us."

"Shut up! And stop pouting, it pisses me off."

SMACK!!

"Waaahh! Rio!"

Everyone heard a little bit of mumbling, the other louder voice protesting before they heard muttering again, everything outside becoming silent.

"Fine. So where the hell are we supposed to go?"

"Maybe it's behind these doors?"

"Really? Maybe it's a closet. Ever thought about that?"

"Kitty, even I'm not that stupid."

SMACK!

"Shut the hell up! I was being sarcastic!"

"But when you're being sarcastic, it sounds more like a threat."

"Don't make me hit you again."

"Shun, stop it."

"Che! So, do we knock or kick these doors open?"

"Maybe you should do something non-violent Kitty!"

"Really? Well then, how about this?!"

The doors were pushed open, someone falling in, a brown haired woman hitting the floor with an 'oof!'. She picked herself up and shook her head, looking back.

"That wasn't very nice Kitty!" Yuri whined, trying her best to glare at her friend.

"I don't fucking care." Shun growled, walking into the room with her arms folded in front of her chest. "So, are the Captains in here?"

"Shun, I hope you don't do that to Yuri again." Rio said, walking into the room.

"Shut the hell up! I'm still not happy with you two! And I found out, in the bath, that idiot here," Shun pointed at Yuri, who was still on the floor. "That she gave those damn pictures to that damn gossiper from that fucking weak ass tenth division!"

"But I'm from the tenth division." Yuri said, tilting her head.

"Yeah! And who the hell do you think I'm calling weak?" Shun asked, grinning at her friend.

"Thats mean Shun!" Yuri whined, flailing her arms.

Someone cleared their throat, making all three women stop talking and look towards whoever did that. They all looked at a white haired man, seeing a haori on him, as he smiled at them.

"The fuck are you?" Shun asked, curling her lip back.

"Kitty! That's a Captain!" Yuri exclaimed, staring at her friend with shock.

"So? I don't care if he was royalty!" Shun growled, glaring at her friend. "Hell, I wouldn't care if he was the Captain-General himself."

"That would be me."

Rio and Yuri's eyes widened, looking at the aged man in the chair, before they both bowed, making Shun quirk an eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you bowing? It's just an old man." Shun said, frowning.

"That's the Captain-General!" Yuri exclaimed, pouting at her friend.

"You serious? That grubby old man? I could probably take him head on." Shun said, smirking.

"Actually Shun, he would probably kill you." Rio said, still bowing.

Shun flinched and glared at her friend, curling her lip back as her her hand twitched, as if restraining herself from hitting her friend. She rolled her eyes before glaring at the old man, everyone in the room shivering from her look, except for the Captain of the eleventh and the Captain-General. Ichigo stared at two out of three of the women with wide eyes, shocked. That crazy woman was there?! She was one of his escorts?!

"If I may ask, Captain-General, why are we here? Did we do something wrong?" Rio asked, lifting her head and smiling sweetly.

"No, not at all. I have called you here for business." Yamamoto said.

"Jeez. If I knew that, I wouldn't have come at all." Shun muttered, looking to the side with a frown.

Yamamoto glared at her, his glare returned tenfold, making everyone reel back. Just who was this woman?!

"We have called you three here, recommended by your Captains, to escort the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, around Seireitei so he doesn't get lost." Yamamoto said.

"Don't fucking tell me were being babysitters." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"We would be delighted to escort Ichigo Kurosaki around Seireitei." Rio said, standing up and smiled.

"What?! Why the hell would I want to watch a fucking baby?!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend.

"Because Shun, the Captain-General has ordered us to." Rio said, smiling at her friend, making her friend freeze.

"No!" Shun growled, regaining control over the conversation. "So, so long."

She turned around, walking away. Yuri kept bouncing next to her friend, smiling widely, not bothered that their angry friend was about to leave. Rio smiled and tilted her head, closing her eyes.

"You might be able to fight Ichigo Kurosaki." Rio said.

"So, where is the baby?" Shun asked, appearing beside her friend, grinning manically.

Rio smiled while Yuri laughed, pointing at her friend and chanted, 'you're stupid', only getting hit for that. Ichigo frowned. Baby? Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, looking at each woman closely. They looked familiar.

"What are your names?" Yamamoto asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Rio Sachiko." The smiling woman answered.

"Yuri Hikari!" The energetic woman chirped, smiling widely.

Shun frowned and sighed, looking away.

"Shun Masuyo."

Yamamoto's eyes widened, wondering if he heard right. Did they just... say the names of the three women that had the skills to pass the academy in one year? He stared at the woman that called herself Shun Masuyo, trying to keep all emotions off his face. He needed to look up her file along with the other women.

"So, where's the baby?" Shun asked again, grinning.

"I'm not a baby!" Ichigo yelled, getting fed up of the woman talking like he wasn't even there.

All three women looked around, seeing the famous substitute shinigami standing there, fuming at them.

"Hey. How long have you been standing there?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Since you guys got here." Ichigo said, scowling.

All three women glanced at each other, shrugging, before they looked back at the orange haired man. Shun nudged her little friend, making Yuri look up, from the corner of her eyes, and saw her friend close one eye. Yuri smiled before nodding, looking at the substitute shinigami, seeing his glare intensify.

"Sorry." Yuri said, sticking her lower lip out, her eyes glistening.

Ichigo froze, seeing Yuri tremble, everyone else in the room frowning at him in a disapproving manner. He stuttered before placing a hand on her shoulder, tears streaming down her face. He tried to comfort her, only making Yuri bawl out loud, backing away from the substitute shinigami. Rio closed her eyes and Shun looked to the side, smirking. Yuri was such a great actress.

"Yuri," Rio said, smiling at her friend. "You can stop now."

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, reverting back to her cheery self.

Everyone stopped, hearing the woman giggle before she jumped on the surprised man, holding onto him with a big smile.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, uncomfortable at the close contact.

"I hug anyone I like!" Yuri said happily, jumping away before smiling widely.

"Okay, who gets the baby today?" Shun asked, looking at her two friends.

"Me! Me! I want to watch the baby!" Yuri said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"He is not a baby. He is a grown man." Rio said.

"Yeah! I agree with her!" Ichigo yelled, gesturing towards the green eyed woman.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shun growled, making the orange haired man freeze. He forgot how scary she was. "Do you even know how fucking old we are?!"

"Uh, no, but-"

"There! See! We're older, so shut the hell up!" Shun yelled, grabbing the front of the substitute shinigami's robes and glaring right into his face.

"Y-Yep! Okay! Carry on with your conversation." Ichigo stuttered, eyes wide with fear, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Shun, release him." Rio ordered, smiling. "You would not want to kill the substitute shinigami, now would you? If you value your life as a shinigami, do not kill him."

Everyone in the room shivered while Shun growled and let go, folding her arms over her chest.

"Now, we all have to escort him. We can not all escort him separately. Understand?" Rio asked, opening her eyes.

Shun paled and looked away, nodding. Rio smiled and nodded while Ichigo stared at the women like they were crazy. Two out of three of the women were crazy!

"This meeting is dismissed." Yamamoto announced, banging his wooden cane on the floor.

"Finally!" Shun exclaimed, looking relieved.

All three women started talking, making hand motions as they talked quietly. Shun glanced at the Captain-General, narrowing her eyes. He wasn't telling them something.

"You're not telling us something." Shun stated, making everyone in the room stop.

The Captain-General opened his eyes, staring at the black haired woman, seeing her narrow her eyes. How did she know? There was no way she could have seen past him.

"You may go." Yamamoto said, ignoring the woman.

Shun scoffed and turned away. Damn old bastard. Rio and Yuri glanced at their friend with questioning looks, wondering why she said her statement. Ichigo sighed and stared at all three women, wondering if they were the right choice for his escorts. He turned his head, seeing Byakuya walking towards him.

"Hey, Byakuya." Ichigo greeted.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I advise you not to call me by my given name." Byakuya said, eyes closed. "And... if I find out something happens to my subordinate, consider your engagement to my sister canceled."

Ichigo's eyes widened before he nodded hastily, glancing at the green eyed woman. So, that one was apart of the sixth division. He looked up, seeing the Captain of the tenth walking towards him, frowning.

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya said, narrowing his eyes. "If you make Hikari, so much as cry, I will see to it that you will never come back to Soul Society."

Ichigo's eyes widened further, shocked like hell. What the hell was going on?! He looked at the smiling woman, seeing her jump on the angry woman's back, making the black haired woman yell at her to get off. He turned his head, seeing Kenpachi walking towards him now! What did he want?! Kenpachi frowned at him, arms in his shihakusho.

"Ichigo, I know that Masuyo is tough, so I'm not worried about her. But if you so much as lay one hand on her body, consider yourself dead." Kenpachi said, narrowing his eyes.

"What?! Kenpachi, I'm engaged! I wouldn't touch another woman!" Ichigo exclaimed, face red from embarrassment.

"That's good to know. If you did, a lot of men from my division would be after you." Kenpachi said, grinning widely.

Ichigo's eyes widened. What had he gotten himself into?! If so much as one hair was hurt on any of those women, he was dead!

-:-

"So Ichigo Kurosaki, where're we going?" Shun asked, frowning.

"The Kuchiki estate. I want to see Rukia." Ichigo said, walking in front of the women.

"Ah, I see." Shun said, nodding. "Know where it is?"

"Of course I do. It's this way." Ichigo said, pointing down a street.

"Really?" Rio asked, tilting her head. "I thought it's in the opposite direction we are going?"

Ichigo stopped and turned around, making one out of the three women frown. They followed him, walking around aimlessly. They didn't expect that Ichigo Kurosaki, the famous substitute shinigami, had no sense of direction. Yuri giggled, seeing another dead end in front of them.

"Maybe I should lead us there." Rio suggested, smiling.

"No, that's okay. I can find my way there." Ichigo said.

Shun snorted, grinning widely, making Ichigo quirk an eyebrow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I requested, if I could lead us there." Rio said, opening her eyes, smiling darkly.

Ichigo shivered and nodded, sweating. Yuri and Shun patted his back, as if comforting him. They followed the smiling woman, Ichigo staying as far away from her, and went down streets, up stairs, and down stairs, until they finally came upon a large manor. Ichigo sighed with relief, recognizing the Kuchiki manor. They all walked up to the gate, the guards stopping them. After finding out who Ichigo was, they let him pass, all three women looking around in awe. That Kuchiki manor was huge! Damn!

"Must be like heaven here." Shun muttered. "Even though we're dead, it _must_ be like heaven here."

"Yep! I wish I could live in a manor." Yuri said, eyes sparkling.

Ichigo stood in the garden, waiting for someone. All three women glanced around the garden, still in awe. The garden was huge! Rio smiled. It was probably nice to drink tea in the garden. After a while, they felt a reiatsu making it's way towards them.

"Ichigo!"

Everyone looked up, seeing a short woman running around the corner. Ichigo smiled and walked towards her, while the three women looked at the woman questioningly. Shun frowned and looked at the woman's stomach, doing a double take as her eyes widened.

"Holy shit! He knocked her up." Shun said, looking at the woman's enlarged stomach.

"Shun! That is inappropriate!" Rio said, frowning in a disapproving manner.

"She's pregnant?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side, a curious look on her face.

"Yes, Yuri. She's pregnant." Rio said, smiling.

"Knocked up." Shun muttered.

"Shun."

Ichigo embraced the small woman, feeling her arms wrap around him, both of them smiling. Shun rolled her eyes at the mushiness while Rio and Yuri smiled brightly. Then suddenly...

SLAP!!

Ichigo backed away and held his red cheek, glaring at his soon to be wife. All three of the women's eyes widened before glancing at each other, confused. The small woman glared at the orange haired man, mad.

"Where have you been?! I've been here for the last several days!" The woman yelled.

"But... Rukia! Your brother wouldn't let me stay here." Ichigo protested, frowning.

"Don't try to make me believe that Nii-sama refused to let you stay here." Rukia said, glaring at the man.

"But he did!" Ichigo yelled, frowning deeply.

"I refuse to believe that." Rukia said, arms folded in front of her chest.

"But-"

"Shut up! It's your fault for not coming here." Rukia said.

"You came to the World of the Living seven months ago! And found out you were pregnant couple months ago. After we did it three times. That's why I proposed. I didn't want you to raise the baby by yourself. And I love... you. But never mind that! And when Byakuya found out, he told me to stay away from Soul Society!" Ichigo exclaimed, eye twitching.

Rukia glared at Ichigo, both of them getting irritated.

"I think I like this woman." Shun muttered to her two friends, seeing them frown.

That's when Rukia seemed to notice the three women, blinking in confusion before she smiled, walking towards them.

"Hello. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, what are your names?" Rukia asked.

"My name is Rio Sachiko."

"My name is Yuri Hikari."

"Shun Masuyo."

"It's nice to meet you." Rukia said, bowing, seeing them bow in return, although the one that went by the name Shun seemed hesitant. "Who are they?" Rukia asked, looking at the orange haired man.

"They're my escorts." Ichigo said, frowning.

"Escorts?" Rukia asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Why do you need escorts?"

"Because, there's-"

Ichigo stopped talking, realizing that the women were there, looking at them. He coughed and gestured the woman to follow him, making all women quirk an eyebrow. Why were they leaving? After getting a little farther away, Ichigo looked at Rukia seriously, making her narrow her eyes.

"Gramps said that the twelfth division detected reiatsu that doesn't belong to shinigami or a hollow." Ichigo said, seeing Rukia's eyes widen.

"Do you think it's the arrancars?" Rukia asked.

"No. They would have detected that. They said it's... foreign." Ichigo said, frowning.

"Foreign? What do they mean by that?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure, but those women are my escorts. And in case something happens, they have to take me to wherever these things appear. But Gramps said I can't go to the Rukongai if it's detected there." Ichigo said.

"You mean... there's more than one?" Rukia asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. And you can't go to the battle lines. It's dangerous for you and the baby." Ichigo said, frowning.

"I know that. It's just a shame that I can't be of help."Rukia said, frowning.

"Just be glad that I'm here." Ichigo said, smiling.

Rukia smiled back. Before anything else could transpire between them, they were interrupted.

"Hey! Ichigo Kurosaki! Where are you?! And what's taking your sweet ass time?!"

Ichigo frowned and glared at the woman from around the corner, seeing her grin. He sighed and hugged his fiancée before walking towards the women, seeing them smile, and grin, at him.

"Well, what do you want?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"We want to know when we're going to leave." Shun said, frowning.

"Leave? We just got here." Ichigo said, looking at the woman quizzically.

"I'm guessing we're going to be here a while, huh" Yuri asked, smiling widely.

Rio smiled and nodded while Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes. Great. Staying in the Kuchiki manor where they looked down upon people from the Rukongai... bad. One out of three of the women sighed, annoyed. Why couldn't she just fight the goddamn substitute shinigami? Rio smiled. The Kuchiki manor? It was such an honor just being there, even if they were outside. Yuri jumped up and down, smiling widely. She didn't care where she was, as long as she had fun. Ichigo frowned as he looked at the women's expressions. Would they be okay if they had tea? They better. He was not going to get sake, because they looked like they drank, well, the one from the eleventh looked like she drank a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** I would like to thank

Somebody Cool

Ray-nee-chan

rosewhip889

for reviewing! :D Thank you guys _a lot_! You guys are awesome!

Rio drank some of her tea, sighing at the taste with a smile, while her two other friend's made faces. Yuri didn't like drinking tea, and Shun... hated tea, but they drank it anyway. Rukia sat on the other side, drinking tea as well while Ichigo drank a pop he got from the World of the Living. Shun yawned, getting bored. She leaned back, sitting against the wall and scratched her cheek, gazing at the ceiling with a bored look. Yuri played with the loose string on her sleeve, trying to pull it off. She was getting bored. Rio continued to sip her tea, eyes closed, sitting formally, making both the engaged people think she was full of manners.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Shun asked, asking the question just for the hell of it.

"Well, we met when my family was about to be killed." Ichigo said, making all three friends pause.

When his family... was about to be killed?

"Such a nice story." Shun said sarcastically, yawning again.

"So cool!" Yuri chirped, sipping her tea.

"You must not have a brain, dumb ass." Shun muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

"I do too have a brain." Yuri protested, pouting.

"Then why don't you use it?" Shun asked, sipping tea from her cup.

Yuri frowned and continued to drink her tea, ignoring her mean friend, who was big meany! They all sat in silence, Shun's eye twitching because of it. She closed her eyes, her hands twitching while everyone remained silent, drinking tea.

"That's it! I'm going! I'm getting tired of this." Shun growled, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Wait! Kitty! We can't leave!" Yuri yelled.

"Shut the hell up! It's boring!" Shun yelled, looking behind.

"Well then, why don't we go for a walk in Seireitei? Would that be all right with you Kuchiki-sama?" Rio asked, smiling at the noble.

"Uh, yeah. And I would appreciate it if you called me just Rukia." The noble said, nodding.

Rio straightened up and blinked before smiling, nodding to the small woman. Yuri smiled widely and stood up, skipping towards her angry friend, glad they were going to do something. Shun looked between both her friend and the noble. She smirked and folded her arms over her chest.

"You're about the same size as that Rukia girl." Shun muttered, looking at her friend.

Yuri puffed her cheeks out, pouting as she tried her best to glare at her friend. Shun only rolled her eyes and waited for the others, since she didn't know her way out of the manor. Rio smiled and bowed before standing up, folding her hands in front of her. Shun and Yuri narrowed their eyes, the latter reverting to her older self, and stared at their friend conversing with the engaged people. They didn't like the feelings they were getting. They felt... wary. They shook it off and watched as the last three people walked towards them.

"Where should we go?" Rukia asked, hand on her stomach.

"How about... we just walk around." Ichigo said, not knowing where they should go.

"Okay, Mr. Genius." Shun said, rolling her eyes as they followed the noble.

Ichigo glared at the angry woman, flinching when she narrowed her eyes and curled her lip back. He paled and looked away. Yuri giggled and skipped, looking around in awe at the area. After they _finally_ made it to the gate, Rukia said that they were going to go for a walk, nicely declining the guards request to accompany her and walked out of the gate. After walking for several miles, Rio smiled and looked down the street, seeing no one. That was weird. Where was everyone? She narrowed her eyes before looking at her friends, who were looking at her questioningly, and smiled.

"It's nothing." Rio said, answering their unasked question.

Shun narrowed her eyes before nodding, deciding not to question her friend and frowned, feeling her little friend jump on her back. She sighed and walked after the talking couple, her green eyed friend following her while her brown eyed friend hung onto her back.

"Oh! I forgot, I have to get my zanpakuto at the gate of the Kuchiki manor." Rio said, looking at the group.

"Why the hell is your sword there?" Shun asked, frowning.

"I thought it would be inappropriate if I brought my zanpakuto into the Kuchiki manor." Rio said, smiling.

"Okay. You better catch up with us." Shun said, frowning at her friend.

"Yes, I will." Rio said, smiling before she turned around and walked away.

Both of the other women watched as their friend walked away and used shunpo, disappearing, and walked after the couple. Rio smiled as she walked down the street, walking up to the Kuchiki gate, smiling at the guards.

"Excuse me, can you possibly hand me my zanpakuto?" Rio asked, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, it's you. Yeah, sure, here." The man said, reaching behind and grabbing the woman's sword, handing it to her.

Rio smiled and grabbed her sword, bowing and saying farewell before walking away. She walked down the street, stopping before looking to the side, seeing a hell butterfly beside her, making her blink before she reached inside her robes. After finding what she was looking for, she put the ear piece on, hearing static before hearing both of her friend's voices.

"_Rio?_"

"Yes, Yuri?" Rio asked, smiling.

"_See! I told you it was her!_"

"_Ah, shut the hell up. Brat. Listen Rio, I'm sure you're getting the same feeling we're getting, right?_"

"Yes. I am. But the reiatsu we're feeling... is neither shinigami or hollow? Have you ever sensed anything like this Shun?" Rio asked, walking around a corner.

"_No. Yuri, you ever sensed anything like this?_"

"_Nope!_"

"_Useless. Anyway, Rio, you better catch up to us._"

"Yes. I'm probably only several miles from you." Rio said, holding the ear piece.

"_Okay. Hurry up._"

"Yes." Rio said, folding her arms in front of her.

Shun frowned and put her hand down from her ear, looking at the questioning looks from the substitute shinigami and the noble. Yuri jumped up and down, smiling widely.

"It's nothing." Shun said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay. Lets go. I'm sure your friend will catch up to you." Ichigo said.

"Okay! Lets go Kurosaki-chan!" Yuri squealed, pulling on the substitute shinigami's hand.

Ichigo frowned while Rukia smirked. Kurosaki-chan? Shun rolled her eyes and followed the group, looking at the sky. What the hell were they sensing? She shrugged and watched as Yuri jumped onto the man's back, making him yell for her to get off. Ichigo frowned and decided to let the childish woman hang onto his back and walked with his fiancée.

"Why is your hair orange, Strawberry?" Shun asked.

"My name is _not_ Strawberry!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the woman.

"And?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Ichigo grumbled, frowning deeply.

Yuri started laughing, making Ichigo fume. Damn crazy people.

"Ne, Strawberry, where're we going?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

Ichigo frowned and glared at the innocent looking woman, seeing her smile at him with large eyes. He sighed and ignored the new nickname she gave him.

-:-

Kurotsuchi, Captain of the twelfth squad and president of the Shinigami Research Institute, typed on his master computer, researching about a rare hollow that can eat over millions of souls in a minute, before another screen popped up, making him pause.

"What is it now?" Kurotsuchi muttered to himself, reading whatever it was.

After reading a couple sentences, he leaned forward, making a surprising sound, before grinning widely at the information he received.

"Oooh! A unidentified reiatsu, eh?" Kurotsuchi muttered, snickering.

He started printing out the information he had, planning on showing the Captain-General, and couldn't help but notice that another reiatsu was near the unidentified one. He shrugged it off as nothing and grabbed the paper, walking out of the lab.

-:-

Rio looked around, wondering what she was sensing. She frowned in confusion. Her nor her friends have ever sensed something like this before, so what could it be? She narrowed her eyes and looked down, lost in thought. Before, in the Captains' meeting room, Shun stated that the Captain-General wasn't telling them something, was she right? She sighed and looked up, walking around another corner.

'Maybe Shun and Yuri started fighting.' Rio thought, sensing that the group had stopped moving.

She continued to walk down the street, until she stopped... turning around and furrowed her eyebrows, only for her eyes to widen.

-:-

"Shut up and stop crying!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend.

"B-Bu-But you hit me!" Yuri wailed, sitting on the ground while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, for the love of go- shut the hell up! I hit you every damn day!" Shun yelled, eye twitching.

"Everyday?! What's wrong with you?!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hissed, not wanting to get involved with the fight.

"Shut the hell up Strawberry! Was I talking to you?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man.

"Stop yelling at her and she might stop crying!" Ichigo yelled, frowning deeply.

"She's my fucking friend, I don't need any damn advise from you!" Shun shouted.

"_SHUN!!! YURI!!!_"

Shun stopped yelling at the same time Yuri stopped crying, putting their hand to their ears and listened, making both the orange haired man and the other black haired woman stop, staring at the two friends questioningly.

"What is it?" Shun asked, narrowing her eyes.

"_Th-there's something chasing me! It's not a hollow nor anything like I ever seen!_"

Shun and Yuri glanced at each other before closing their eyes, sensing that their friend was running away... from something. They opened their eyes, narrowing their eyes.

"Rio! Where are you?!" Shun asked, frowning.

"_I-I'm near the- the east gate!_"

"Shit. Hold on, we'll be there." Shun said, turning towards the substitute shinigami. "Strawberry, you're coming with me. Yuri, you take Kuchiki back to the estate and meet up with us." Shun ordered.

"Hai!" Yuri said, saluting, grabbing onto the confused noble and disappeared.

"W-Wait a second! Who put you in charge?!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Shut the hell up and follow me!" Shun growled, jumping onto a wall and started jumping onto buildings, noting that the substitute shinigami was following her.

She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. What the hell was chasing Rio?

-:-

"What the hell do you mean one of those things got past the gate?!" Kenpachi growled, narrowing his eyes at the mad scientist.

"I mean, one of those things got past the gates. Is your brain unable to process what I just told you, Zaraki?" Kurotsuchi asked, grinning widely. "And it didn't past the gate, it went under the wall."

Everyone narrowed their eyes, looking at the Captain of the twelfth in confusion. Under the wall...?

"It seems to be made of some... gooey substance." Kurotsuchi said, not finding the right word. "I propose we find it and catch it so I can experiment on it and find out how we defeat them."

"And just where is this... thing?" Byakuya asked, eyes closed.

"It is currently chasing someone down. And it was one of the women who were escorting the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kurotsuchi said, grinning, getting sick satisfaction from what he was saying.

Three Captains went rigid, looking at the mad scientist.

"Who is it?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Someone that goes by the name," Kurotsuchi took the papers out of his robes, reading several lines. "Rio Sachiko."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly before he went back to being emotionless. Rio Sachiko, his seventh seat, was being chased? He looked towards the Captain-General, seeing that he was looking at him.

"I want several Captains to go and capture whatever is chasing the seventh seat of the sixth squad near the east gate." Yamamoto ordered, not knowing how strong the creature was.

"I volunteer to go." Hitsugaya said, looking at the head Captain.

"I'll go as well." Kenpachi said, grinning widely. "Who knows... it could be fun."

"If I may, Captain-General, I would like to go as well." Komamura said, surprising a few people.

Yamamoto nodded, looking expectedly at the Captain of the sixth, seeing the noble nod. He dismissed them, all four Captains rushing out of the room while the other Captains stayed. Byakuya was ahead, eyes narrowed. What was chasing Rio Sachiko, and why wasn't she attacking it and running away instead?

-:-

Rio turned her head, looking behind, before she sped up, eyes wide. She couldn't attack it. She couldn't! She ran around a corner, noticing that not many people were around, making her panic. Where was everyone?! She slipped, her eyes widening as she fell to the ground and turned around, seeing that whatever was following her was going faster, making her breath quicken, and stood up, using shunpo.

"What is that thing?" Rio muttered, breathing heavily.

Whatever it was, it seemed that everyone was avoiding it. As she jumped in the air again, her eyes widened, feeling something grab her leg and pull her down, hitting the ground hard. She coughed and turned her head, staring at the thing with wide eyes as it advanced on her, slithering faster. She closed her eyes tightly, lowering her head, waiting for the blow. But instead, she heard a voice.

"Hah! What the fuck is that thing?!"

She heard a loud crash, near her, making her eyes widen and looked at her feet to see that apart of the monster was still holding her, making her shudder before she brushed it off, looking up to see smoke rising where the monster just was, backing away until her back hit something, making her turn and look up, sighing with relief when she saw who it was.

"The fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell didn't you attack?" Shun asked, frowning, staring at her friend in a disappointed way.

"I-I can't." Rio stuttered, eyes wide.

"Why?" Shun grunted, walking until she was in front of her friend, like she was protecting her from whatever was chasing her.

"Because... it's deflecting all my attacks." Rio said, standing up.

Shun turned her head, staring at her friend with narrowed eyes before she looked ahead.

"Shun! Why the hell did you leave me behind?!" Ichigo yelled, appearing in the area with a frown on his face.

"Shut the hell up and look sharp." Shun ordered, not noticing Rio's eyes widen, since she wasn't facing her.

She sounded... just like that time when she was training her and Yuri, in the Rukongai. Why was she serious all of a sudden? Rio furrowed her eyebrows and looked past her friend.

"So, what did you learn about it?" Shun asked, staring at the smoke rising.

"Well, it's-"

All their eyes widened, covering their ears when they heard loud screeching. Ichigo looked up, eyes widening when he saw... something crawling out of the crater Shun just made. Shun narrowed her eyes, watching as the thing slithered out, rising up.

"What's that?"

"Yuri." Shun greeted, not looking away from the monster.

Rio turned her head, smiling when she saw Yuri looking at the thing with a childish look of curiosity.

"Whatever is it, I'm gonna kill it." Ichigo said, pulling his sword out, making Yuri and Rio's eyes widen as they looked at the sword.

"Don't be so hasty, Strawberry. You don't just swoop in and attack it like it's an everyday hollow. You have to observe it while it attacks." Shun said, unsheathing her sword.

Ichigo did a double take and stared at the woman with surprise written all over his face. That... must've been the only thing she said that sounded... like an expert or something. He flinched.

"My name is not Strawberry!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Don't be stupid, Strawberry." Yuri said, gaining the substitute shinigami's attention. "Shun has to teach it a lesson because it tried to attack one of her friends. And if you interfere, she'll kill you."

Rio's eyes widened with realization. That's why she was serious.

"I forgot." Rio muttered. "Whenever someone attacks Yuri or I, Shun gets mad."

"I'm not mad, dumb ass." Shun growled, pointing her sword at the creature.

There stood, something black, slimy, and twitching, making everyone but Shun make a face. It was tall, probably about the same size as the substitute shinigami. The black haired woman narrowed her eyes, before disappearing, appearing on the other side of the thing, everyone's eyes widening when it was in half. Shun scoffed and was about to sheath her sword, before her eyes widened, turning her head, seeing the creature slithering towards its other half, standing back up again, whole.

"The hell...?" Shun muttered.

"That's why I said I couldn't attack it earlier." Rio said, hands in front of her chest.

"Could've said something earlier." Shun growled, fully turning around and glaring at the monster.

Her eyes widened, seeing it jump towards... Rio!

"Rio! Get out of the way!" Shun yelled, running towards them.

Rio's eyes widened, about to jump away, when it got a hold of her. Ichigo and Yuri's eyes widened, seeing the creature engulf the woman.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed, about to swing his sword.

"Don't be an idiot, Kurosaki!" Shun yelled, using his last name. "If you attack it, you'll also attack Rio!"

They all stopped, hearing Rio's scream, seeing the black thing floating around her body, seeing her eyes wide and she held the front of her robes, Yuri flinching as her eyes widened with horror.

"Shun! What do we do?!" Yuri yelled, looking at her friend.

Shun gritted her teeth together, keeping silent, making Yuri gasp. They couldn't do anything?! She looked back, her eyes continue to grow wider when she saw whatever that slimy thing was, go in Rio's mouth, hearing their friend gag as it went down her throat. Ichigo stared as the green eyed woman fell, unconscious. What the hell just happened?!

"Damn." Shun muttered, running towards her friend.

"What just happened?! What was that thing?!" Ichigo yelled, seeing Yuri pick her friend up.

"We don't know!" Shun growled, watching her friend, eyes narrowed.

"Rio! Rio! Wake up!" Yuri yelled, shaking her friend.

"Oh, for fucks sakes. Give her here." Shun ordered, grabbing her friend.

But just as Shun was about to reach for her, Rio's eyes opened, making everyone pause, and letting Shun and Yuri know... something was wrong. Rio looked at Shun, slashing up, unsheathing her sword quickly, making Shun's eyes widen when her shoulder started bleeding.

"Shun!" Ichigo yelled, jumping away along with everyone else.

Shun growled and glanced at her shoulder, frowning. Fuck. That's what she gets for not being careful. They all looked at Rio, flinching when they saw her standing, sounds coming from her body, like they were snapping. She stood up, staring at everyone with an emotionless face. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. That didn't look like the woman that was with him. Rio looked towards Shun, making the woman's eyes harden, and jumped towards her, swinging her sword down, Shun only blocking the attack while holding her sword with one arm. Shun stared at her friend's pale face, seeing her green orbs turn black, making a chill of excitement go down her spine. That wasn't Rio. And if it wasn't Rio... A grin slowly spread across Shun's face, swinging up, cutting Rio's shoulder. Blood spurted out, but not a single emotion crossed Rio's face, making the grin on Shun's face widen when she jumped away.

"Shun! What are you doing?!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide.

"Shut the hell up! We have to try and separate that thing from Rio!" Shun yelled, grinning at the pale looking woman, her skin no longer peachy looking. "It's not a spirit, so their souls aren't connected!"

Yuri's eyes widened, turning towards her friend, hesitantly reaching for her sword.

"Don't you dare, Yuri! I'm going to bring Rio to her senses, you just stay back!" Shun yelled.

Before Yuri could protest, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look behind, seeing the substitute shinigami.

"Your friend wants to save your other friend, just let her. I don't think she'll let us do anything." Ichigo said.

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows before looking back, seeing blood leaking out of Shun's mouth, seeing a gash across her stomach. It was kind of a challenge, looking out through one eye. Shun jumped towards her friend, making a gash on her other shoulder, blood spurting out. They continued to exchange blows, Shun blocking more than her possessed friend. Shun grabbed her friend's sword, stabbing through her friend's abdomen. Yuri gasped and backed up into the substitute shinigami, holding onto his hand, making him blink. She was acting like a scared child. Shun kicked her friend away, making the possessed Rio skid against the ground until she came to a stop, far away from the happy/pissed shinigami. She looked up, eyes still emotionless, and held her hand in front of her and bent her knees, her sword facing the opposite direction she was facing. Before the possessed woman could do anything, Shun was in front of her, slamming her sword down, making the pale woman stumble back. Shun grinned and raised her sword, about to swing down, until something stopped her.

"Bakudo 61... Rikujokoro."

Shun's eyes widened, feeling something hit her and made her fall, eyes wide. A kido. She turned her head, glaring at the Captain of the sixth, seeing him on top of a building.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled.

That bastard used a fucking kido on her! Her eyes widened, turning her head, seeing the possessed Rio raise her sword.

"Shit!" Shun cursed, struggling against the kido.

Rio swung down, only to be blocked by another ragged looking zanpakuto, making Shun blink. She turned her gaze from her friend, seeing her Captain.

"Captain Zaraki." Shun muttered, somewhat relieved to see him.

"What the hell, Masuyo? I thought you were tougher than this." Kenpachi said, smirking at his subordinate.

Shun flinched, glaring at the man. Her relieved feelings were squashed and hatred filled that void.

"Well, you try _not_ killing your friend!" Shun yelled.

Rio narrowed her eyes and jumped away, staring at all the shinigami that showed up. Yuri's eyes were wide as she stared at the situation. Their friend was possessed by that monster, Shun was trapped by a kido, two Captains were there, and she couldn't do anything. Her breathing quivered... before she screamed loudly, making everyone look towards her.

"Hikari." Hitsugaya growled, right beside the Captain of the seventh.

"Rio Sachiko, stop right now." Byakuya ordered, walking past the Captain of the eleventh and the black haired woman.

Rio didn't do anything except get into a fighting stance, Byakuya narrowing his eyes. What was going on?

"She's possessed." Shun said, frowning.

"By what?" Kenpachi asked, looking at the pale woman with a grin.

"I don't know. It started chasing Rio and got inside her mouth." Shun said, not wanting to explain the whole thing.

"What do you mean?"

Everyone turned, seeing the Captain of the seventh and tenth.

"That _thing_ possessed her by going inside her body." Shun said, staring at her now pale friend.

Rio continued to stare, straightening her back, and stared at the woman, who was on the ground, frowning at her. She held her hand in front of her, narrowing her eyes, before she jumped towards the binded woman. Shun's eyes widened along everyone else's. No fucking way! She's going to attack her when she can't do anything! She struggled harder, Byakuya reaching for his zanpakuto along with everyone else, but she was getting closer, raising her sword high and swung down, only to be blocked again by another person.

"Yuri! Get out of here!" Shun ordered, glaring at her small friend.

Yuri pushed her friend away, her eyes glistening with tears. She stared at her friend, who always smiled at her, who always got mad at Shun whenever she got made at her, and who was always nice to her.

"Rio." Yuri muttered, her lips trembling.

"Hikari! Stand down!" Hitsugaya ordered.

Yuri stared at her now emotionless friend, seeing her get into another fighting stance, staring at her with cold eyes. She screamed out loudly, making Shun flinch.

"Shit. Don't you think about it Yuri! You can't do it! Don't you fucking release your zanpakuto!" Shun yelled, knowing what her friend was going to do.

Yuri ignored her friend for the first time in a while, and raised her zanpakuto, pointing it to the sky, tears falling down her face.

"Fly... Einjero Kyuuseishu!" Yuri shouted, making everyone's eyes widen.

"That idiot." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

Yuri's sword turned white, holding the hilt as it seemed to grow longer, short, large blades appearing on both ends of the zanpakuto and twirled it before pointing it at her friend. Tears continued to roll down her face as she stared at her friend. She tightened her grip on the sword's hilt, digging her feet into the ground, and jumped towards her friend, making Hitsugaya and Shun's eyes widened.

"Fool! Stop!" Shun yelled, eyes wide.

Rio narrowed her eyes and raised her sword, swinging down, eyes widening when Yuri blocked her attack and threw their swords to the side, making Rio's eyes continue to widen. Yuri, taking her chance, hugged her friend around the waist.

"What the...?" Ichigo muttered.

All of a sudden, white wings spread out from the back of Yuri's shihakusho, making everyone stare with wide eyes. Yuri wrapped her wings around her and her possessed friend, Rio struggling against her hold. Everyone covered their eyes, white light surrounding both women, something shooting out of the wings. After the light died down, the wings disappeared, feathers flying everywhere while Yuri's sword turned back to normal. She released her friend, looking up, seeing Rio's eyes turn back to green. She collapsed, her eyes closing, Yuri catching her before she hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi muttered.

"What is... that thing?" Komamura asked, looking towards the black goop.

The black monster started twitching as it started rising again, making Yuri tighten her hold on her friend, and stared at all the shinigami. It started morphing, making everyone put their guard up and … turned into Rio?! Everyone's eyes widened, flinching when they head it screeching loudly again until...

"Why don't you SHUT UP!?" Shun yelled, grabbing the thing by the throat, making it stop the screeching and tightened her hold, grinning.

Byakuya's eyes widened. When did she get out of his kido? Shun grinned widely, at the same time Rio opened her eyes, and chuckled.

"I'd like to show you a technique I haven't used in a while." Shun said, her eyes turned white, her grin widening on her face.

Kenpachi's eyes widened. What the...? Shun started laughing, seeing the monster trying to escape, and raised her reiatsu. It started screeching loudly again, seeming like it was in pain. Shun pulled her hand back, clenching her hands into fists, and took a swing, everyone doing a double take when it broke, like glass. Shun's eyes turned back to normal, smirking as she looked down, scoffing and kicking the fragments away. She turned her head, glaring at all the top ranking shinigami along with her two friends.

"Now, would you guys like to tell us what's going on?" Shun asked, growling.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** I'd like to thank

rosewhip889

Ray-nee-chan

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

Mariliisa

Akki Rikki

SolarFang

Sombody Cool

shadow-dog18

for reviewing. Wow! A lot more reviews than normal. :D Thank you all! Took a while to update, because my computer had a virus. -GASP- D: I was so miserable! I cried every night, praying to god to fix my computer! I stared into space every damn day! -CRIES HYSTERICALLY- Nah, I'm just kidding. I just had someone fix it for me. :D Now, the next chapter!

Shun frowned while both Rio and Yuri had their heads tilted to the side in confusion. All the Captains, including Ichigo Kurosaki, stared at them, serious. All three women stared at the Captain of the twelfth squad, who explained to them the situation. Shun quirked an eyebrow, arms folded over her chest, her waist bandaged from her fight with her possessed friend.

"So," Shun started, everyone waiting for her questions. But what she asked... wasn't what they were expecting. "You always dress like that?" Shun asked, staring at the mad scientist, tilting her head slightly.

"Shun, that is not a nice question to ask." Rio said, also staring at the Captain, having most of her body bandaged since her friend was an aggressive fighter.

"Is he a clown?" Yuri asked, smiling widely.

Everyone stared at them, eyes wide with disbelief. Kurotsuchi frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"No, I am not a clown, you simpleton!" Kurotsuchi snapped, glaring at the brown haired woman.

Yuri blinked several times, leaning towards her friends, everyone seeing the two other women look towards their small friend, who was pouting.

"He's a mean clown." Yuri whispered, sulking like a child.

Shun started laughing, patting Yuri on the head, while Rio smiled.

"Yeah, he sure is." Shun said, grinning widely. She frowned a second later, turning her gaze to the Head Captain, narrowing her eyes. "Back to the subject at hand. From what the Captain explained to us, you're saying you have no idea what these things are, correct?" Shun asked, curling her lip back, snarling.

"Yes." Yamamoto said, nodding.

"Fuck." Shun cursed, a sound coming from her throat, like she was growling. "So, this motherfucker can take over other organisms?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shun, don't swear in front of them." Rio ordered, frowning.

She took a step away from her friend when Shun glared at her from the corner of her eyes, clearly pissed.

"Don't interrupt." Shun growled.

Everyone in the room shivered, staring at the woman who looked towards the Captain-General, eyes hard with a frown.

"I'm still not happy with you two." Shun said, meaning her two friends. "You weren't fast enough, and I ordered you not to release your zanpakuto. Idiots."

Rio and Yuri lowered their heads, not liking the fact that their friend was mad at them.

"Anyway, what about my answer from earlier?" Shun asked.

"We did not know, before you three fought them." Yamamoto said, making Shun quirk an eyebrow.

It took Shun a couple seconds when she processed what the head Captain said. She frowned deeply, giving the head Captain an annoyed look, her eye twitching.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. You have no fucking clue what these things abilities are?!" Shun yelled, her reiatsu raising dangerously.

"Shun, calm down." Rio said, smiling softly.

Shun growled and glared at her friend, paling when she saw her friend open her eyes. She scoffed and looked away.

"Why does it take over people?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"They don't know, Yuri." Rio said, smiling.

"They must not be very smart." Yuri whispered, not knowing that... everyone heard her.

They all frowned, glaring at the innocent looking woman. She tilted her head and smiled brightly, unaffected of all the heated looks she was getting.

"Well, let's go." Shun said, walking towards the exit.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Soi Fon asked, frowning.

Shun stopped and looked back, frowning, getting annoyed.

"What? We're not apart of this, so why should we get involved. I won't let those two idiots get involved either." Shun said, narrowing her eyes.

Rio and Yuri stared at their friend, frowning.

"But... you killed one." Yuri said, pouting.

"Shut the hell up. Now, lets go Strawberry, we're still babysitting you." Shun said, glaring at the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo frowned and glared back, both stubborn people still glaring at each other.

"Either you come with me, or I'm going to cut off the very thing that every man holds dear to them." Shun threatened, making almost every man in the room pale.

"Fine." Ichigo said, scowling. "But you have to help us beat these things."

"You stupid or something? I'm not going to let those idiots get hurt." Shun growled, meaning her two friends.

"But... I got Rio to come back." Yuri complained, frowning.

"It will be okay Shun. At least we might be of some help." Rio said, smiling.

Shun growled and glared at her friends, seeing them stare at her with determination. She paused before scoffing, looking away.

"Fine. But don't blame me if one of you gets hurt." Shun growled, folding her arms over her chest.

Yuri smiled brightly and jumped towards her angry friend, making both of them fall to the floor.

"AGH!!!! FUCK!!! GET OFF MY FUCKING STOMACH!!!" Shun yelled, pushing her friend off.

She held her stomach, glaring at her friend. She stood up and paled, holding her stomach. She turned and glared at her other friend next.

"I was not conscious when I was possessed." Rio said, smiling.

"Eh, shut the fuck up." Shun growled, walking towards the exit.

"Grouch." Ichigo muttered, walking after her.

He fell back, holding his eye, glaring at the woman that just threw her sandal at him! Yuri started laughing, running outside the room while Rio smiled and walked out. Ichigo frowned and looked back into the room, seeing everyones amused looks. Damn that woman!

-:-

Shun sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, walking back towards the eleventh division with substitute shinigami. Ichigo looked at the woman from the corner of his eye, wondering why Kenpachi threatened that his division would be after him if he laid a hand on her body. Did they cherish her that much or something?

"So, hows your relationship with everyone at the eleventh division?" Ichigo asked.

"I hate them." Shun answered automatically, both people walking into the courtyard of the eleventh division.

Ichigo frowned. If she hated them... why did Kenpachi say...?

"Does everyone in the eleventh squad like you?" Ichigo asked.

"Not sure." Shun said, shrugging.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow and looked all over the courtyard, seeing that everyone was looking at Shun. She was oblivious to it. They both stopped, looking to the side, seeing Kenpachi walking towards them with a grin. Ichigo started sweating.

"Ichigo, you still didn't consent to my fight." Kenpachi said, grinning widely.

"Ah, y'know what Kenpachi? I actually... have a stomach virus. And I have to go right now." Ichigo said, running towards the building.

Shun frowned and rolled her eyes, looking towards the Captain. She coughed and looked to the side, clearly not comfortable being alone with the Captain. Well, she barely spends anytime with him, or anyone for that matter.

"Is there any paperwork?" Shun asked, wanting to know if there were mountains of paperwork she had to do.

"Yeah." Kenpachi grunted, frowning deeply.

"Damn." Shun growled, walking towards the building.

He growled under his breath, not particularly happy with the guest staying at his division. He turned, seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika walking towards Shun, stopping her. He quirked an eyebrow and walked towards them, hearing part of their conversation.

"Hey, Masuyo. Got a favor to ask you." Ikkaku said, smirking.

Shun frowned and narrowed her eyes. A favor?

"What is it?" Shun asked.

"Will you wear these?" Yumichika asked, holding out a couple dresses.

Shun blinked and looked down, seeing a couple tight dresses. She stayed quiet for a second, everyone in the courtyard looking towards her. Her eye twitched for a couple seconds before she raised her head, both men paling when they saw her dark look. She grabbed one of the dresses and tore it in half, her eyes wide with rage.

"If you fucking expect _me_ to wear those, then you are fucking insane!" Shun yelled, glaring at the men.

"Bu-" Ikkaku stopped, eyes wide before he smirked, thinking of a solution. "I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Shun asked warily, narrowing her eyes.

"Fight me." Ikkaku said, making everyone listening widen their eyes, except for the Captain. "If I win, you wear the dresses you didn't rip up. If you win... we'll give you sake or something."

Shun blinked before a grin started spreading across her face, making Ikkaku take a step back for a second. Shun folded her arms over her chest, grinning widely.

"You got yourself a deal, third seat." Shun said, chuckling darkly.

-:-

Rio walked down the street, looking around, cautious. She walked onto the sixth division courtyard, looking at the dark sky. She was still mad at herself for being possessed by one of those things. She frowned and shook her head. After walking into the building, she lowered her head. She attacked her friend. But she didn't have control over her body.

"I was too weak." Rio muttered.

"You were not."

Rio stopped and turned, her eyes widening before she bowed, eyes closed tightly.

"Good evening, Captain Kuchiki." Rio greeted.

"You were not in control of your own body. Because of that, you are not weak." Byakuya said, eyes closed as he walked by.

Rio blinked. Did he just give her a lecture? Or...? She stood up and looked behind, seeing the Captain walking in the direction of his office. Such a mysterious man. She sighed and looked down. Maybe the Captain was right. She was always putting herself down, maybe she was strong. She stood straight and smiled.

"I should thank the Captain." Rio muttered.

Her eyes widened before shaking her head. Thank him?! With what? She was poor and he was rich. He could probably have anything he wants. She sighed and smiled. He probably would have forgotten what he told her already. She continued on her way, smiling, looking at the full moon.

"Maybe I should go and drink some tea." Rio muttered, looking at the sky.

"Mind if I join you?"

Rio stopped and turned around, smiling when she saw the lieutenant.

"You're welcomed to, Renji." Rio said, smiling.

Renji grinned and patted Rio on the head, making her close her eyes and tilt her head. Walking towards their spot, where they always drank tea and looked at the moon, they talked.

"So, I heard you got hurt." Renji said, frowning.

"Yes. It was my fault. I didn't have my guard up." Rio said, smiling in embarrassment.

"Not your fault." Renji said, shrugging.

Rio nodded. Before their conversation could go on, they stopped, their eyes widening. Rio looked up. This reiatsu was Shun's. And... something else was there. Her breath stopped. Oh no.

-:-

Yuri skipped towards the tenth division, happy that they got to play tag! But... does playing tag mean being threatened by Kitty _and _the substitute shinigami for pushing them into a fountain. But at least they got a work out. She smiled widely. That was great! She skipped around the corner, bumping into someone, her eyes wide when she hit the ground.

"Owwie!" Yuri cried out, flailing her arms around.

"Y-Yuri-chan!"

Yuri stopped crying and opened her eyes, blinking when she saw the lieutenant of the third squad. She smiled brightly again, grabbing the offered hand the lieutenant gave her. Once she was pulled up, she hugged the man, making him stutter.

"Hi, lieutenant Kira!" Yuri chirped, folding her hands into the back of her body.

"Uh, hello, Yuri-chan." Kira greeted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked, leaning forward. "You look a little red. Are you sick?" Yuri asked innocently, tilting her head to the side, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"No, I'm fine." Kira said, looking away, hoping to hide his blush of embarrassment.

"Oh. Okay!" Yuri said, smiling happily.

After talking a while, and turning red in Kira's case from Yuri leaning in too close, they said their farewells and parted their ways. Yuri skipped onto the tenth division's courtyard, smiling widely. But after seeing the Captain, she thought she'd say 'Hi!' before going to bed.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms.

Hitsugaya frowned and stopped, looking to the side, seeing his sixth seat. He continued to walk, making Yuri pout. He was a meany too! Just like Kitty! She folded her arms over her chest and looked away, walking towards the division.

"Meany." Yuri muttered, pouting.

She stopped, eyes wide, feeling reiatsu on her shoulders. That was Kitty's reiatsu? She looked up, furrowing her eyebrows. There were a lot of other reiatsu with her, but she recognized one in partiulcar. Her eyes widened with realization.

-:-

"Is someone always fighting here?" Ichigo muttered, looking at the two people facing each other.

Ikkaku grinned, holding his sword out along with his sheath, legs bent. Shun smirked arms folded in front of her chest. Ikkaku frowned. She looked relaxed. Did she really think she can beat him? He smirked and dug his feet into the ground, getting ready.

"Okay.... start!" Ichigo yelled, being the person to tell them when to start, which could be at any time.

Ikkaku jumped towards the woman, swinging his sword down, about to hit her when... she disappeared?! His eyes widened along with everyone else watching.

"That's it? That's how fast you can go?"

He turned around, seeing Shun frowning in disappointment. Shun scoffed, sighing before she cracked her knuckles.

"Seems this battle is going to be more easy than the one with Captain Zaraki." Shun muttered, grinning widely.

"What?!" Ikkaku yelled, gritting his teeth together.

Out of rage, he lunged at her, attacking with his sword and sheath, amazed at how fast she was moving. She was dodging all his attacks?! Swinging down, he frowned, seeing her smirk and saw her flip backwards, making his eyes widened when her foot connected with his jaw. Stumbling back, he frowned, rubbing his jaw, looking up, seeing Shun grinning.

"Bitch." Ikkaku growled, narrowing his eyes.

Shun smirked and jumped towards him, making his eyes widened when she started throwing punches, more powerful than her normal ones, and almost each one connected. Jumping away, he smashed both his sheath and sword together, making Shun pause, narrowing her eyes.

"Grow Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled.

Kenpachi and Yumichika narrowed their eyes. He was already using his shikai? Shun watched, seeing his sheath and sword connect, forming into a pole. Shun quirked an eyebrow. A pole? No. It wasn't a pole. She narrowed her eyes. She smirked.

"Already using your shikai? From your attitude, I don't think you'd release it so quickly." Shun said, a lop sided grin on her face.

Ignoring her remark, he jumped towards her, seeing her tilt her head to the side, his blade going by her head, smirking. Shun frowned. Why did he smirk? That didn't make any-

"Split Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled, his pole separating into three parts.

Shun's eyes widened. Shit! It was a sansetsukon! Using shunpo, she disappeared from the spot, frowning. It was tough, having a damn eye patch covering her right eye. She gritted her teeth, turning around, seeing the man spinning his sword. She scoffed.

"You can use your shikai if it's too tough for you." Ikkaku said, grinning.

"Can't. My zanpakuto isn't a direct combat type." Shun said, folding her arms across her chest.

Ikkaku frowned. What was her zanpakuto's ability? He looked at her sword, strapped to her left hip, when it hit him.

"Why aren't you using your sword?" Ikkaku asked, gritting his teeth together.

Shun smirked, letting her arms fall to her side while she leaned on her right leg.

"Well, I wouldn't want to win that easily." Shun said.

Ikkaku flinched, jumping towards her, swinging down, getting her shoulder, seeing her grin before she grabbing his arm, making his eyes widen, and kicking him in the ribs. Ikkaku gritted his teeth. Shit. She must have broken several of his ribs. It was getting hard to breathe. His eyes widened, feeling Shun tighten her grip on his arm, and threw him across the courtyard, crashing into a wall. Shun smirked, unsheathing her sword, getting ready. Seeing the dust clear, she grinned, seeing the third seat of the eleventh squad stand up. He grinned back at her, making a chill of excitement go down her spine.

"Let's play." Shun said, bending her legs.

Ikkaku's grin widened, nodding as they both got into a fighting stance. Kenpachi watched, seeing them jump towards each other and block each other's blows, amazed at how the woman was able to keep up with Ikkaku's speed. He smirked, seeing Masuyo land a hit, blood spurting out of Ikkaku's chest. The third seat frowned and also landed a hit, blood spurting out of Shun's shoulder. People got out of their way when they would be heading towards the crowds. Shun flipped in the air, kicking Ikkaku's shoulder, making a crater appear under him. Ikkaku marveled at her strength for a woman. That kick made his knees almost give away. Shun jumped away, grinning widely. They got into another fighting stance, about to jump at each other. But, before they could continue to fight, they stopped, looking to the side, narrowing their eyes.

"What... _is_ that?" Yumichika muttered, reeling back in disgust.

The Captain of the eleventh, the substitute shinigami, and the woman all frowned. Dammit. There was another one. Everyone watched warily, seeing the black goop thing twitching, standing there, as if watching them. Was it watching them? Shun frowned and walked towards the black thing, narrowing her eyes.

"These things never give up." Shun commented.

Both Rio and Yuri were rushing towards their friend's reiatsu, both wondering _how_ these things were getting into the Seireitei. All the Captains looked up from their late night work, narrowing their eyes. They weren't expecting these monsters to attack during the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Mariliisa

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

Truftbamp

Ranyo Malight

Temari's Angel

LeifShadow

for reviewing! Thank you all! You're awesome! :D Now, the next chappy!

Both Rio and Yuri watched their friend, seeing her eating rice out of a _huge_ bowl, calm. Shun scarfed down the food, taking a big breath of air after setting the bowl down and grabbed her cup, taking a sip out of it.

"I see your arm is back to normal." Rio said, smiling.

"Yeah." Shun grunted, glancing at her arm, seeing bandages around it.

"At least you didn't die." Yuri said, smiling widely, holding a large watermelon in front of her.

"I just can't believe that there was more than one." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"But, we didn't know that." Yuri said, blinking.

"Yeah, yeah." Shun said, falling back, laying on the floor.

They sat in the mess hall of the eleventh division. Why? Because they would eat at each other's division, and the day was at Shun's. Rio sighed and took a sip from her tea, glancing around the mess hall. Almost everyone was staring at them. Creepy. Rio smiled, making Yuri look at her and pale. The energetic woman quickly looked away, looking around the mess hall to see that everyone else looked pale.

"Damn those things." Shun growled, looking at the ceiling, curling her lip back, remembering what happened several days before.

-:-

_Shun growled, staring at the black thing twitching, feeling as if it was looking for something. Whatever it was looking for, she was going to kill it. She grinned and moved forward, going to attack... when Ikkaku ran by her, making her eyes widen._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" Shun yelled, barring her teeth._

_Ikkaku jumped in the air, spinning his spear around, and sliced the monster in half, grinning widely. He jumped away, smirking. After admiring his work, he turned around, grinning at the woman._

"_I killed it. Let's continue." Ikkaku ordered, walking towards the woman._

"_Think again." Yumichika said, eyes wide._

_Ikkaku blinked before turning around, eyes widening, seeing the monster no longer in half. What the hell? Turning around, he dashed at it again, but then felt someone tugging on the back of his robes. But after he felt the tugging... he found himself being thrown in the air?! He yelled, landing on the eleventh division building._

"_Idiot." Shun muttered, the one who threw the third seat._

_She faced the monster, frowning deeply._

"_Captain Zaraki!" Shun called, not looking away._

"_Yeah?" Kenpachi asked calmly, frowning._

"_Can I have that?" Shun asked, pointing at the monster with her blade._

_Kenpachi looked at the woman, then at the monster. If she wants to fight that shit, then fine with him. As long as she doesn't start bitching over it, he was fine._

"_Do whatever you want with it." Kenpachi grunted._

_Shun grinned widely, gripping her sword, moving forward slightly before she started running, raising her sword in the air high before she smashed it against the monster, everyone watching back away when boulders started shooting in the air and dust covered the woman and the monster. Kenpachi's eyes widened slightly. Had she really used that strength when she fought him? After seeing the dust disappear, everyone was getting ready to leave, until the Captain yelled._

"_You're all staying here! The woman already got it. And if any of you went after her kill, she would kill you." Kenpachi growled, seeing most of the men pale._

-:-

_Rio started to run, only to be stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look back. Byakuya was standing there, eyes narrowed, holding onto her shoulder._

"_Captain Kuchiki." Rio muttered, eyes wide. "Please let go of me. I have to go and assist my friend-"_

"_Your friend will take care of it. For now, worry about your duties." Byakuya said, frowning._

_Rio paused before nodding slowly, feeling the Captain let go of her shoulder and walk away. She looked towards where she felt her friend's reiatsu, furrowing her eyebrows. Would she be able to take care of it be herself? She frowned, before her eyes widened, turning around, seeing another one of those things?!_

"_What?" Rio muttered, shocked._

_She looked towards the Captain, then back at the monster. Was it... staring at him? Then all of a sudden, Byakuya moved his arm, pointing it at the monster, and moved his lips, Rio unable to hear it, and white lightning shot at the monster, seeing it stop twitching, and crack, destroying it?! Rio's eyes widened. What? So he _did _know it was there. Rio's eyes shined as she stared at the Captain of the sixth, showing admiration. She wished she could be as powerful as him. Then something hit her._

"_It took Shun, several seconds to destroy the monster that took control of me... as well?" Rio muttered, furrowing her eyebrows._

_What could that mean? Could it mean... that those things were weak? But if they were, they would not be able to take over her body, or could they? She held her head. She was getting a headache. She sighed, walking towards the division building. Maybe she should deliver some paperwork, get her mind away from the fight Shun was having._

-:-

_Yuri looked towards the eleventh division, eyes blinking. That was Shun's reiatsu spiking. Why is it spiking? Why is there another one of those monsters with her? She pouted and looked down. She didn't know what to do. She fiddled with her sleeve before moving forward, running. After running around the corner, she stopped, seeing the Captain of the tenth standing there, blocking her way, making her furrow her eyebrows._

"_Captain Hitsugaya, pl-please move aside. I have to help Kitty." Yuri said, frowning._

"_You won't." Hitsugaya said, arms folded over his chest._

"_But-"_

"_Hikari!" Hitsugaya snapped, making Yuri jump. "From what I can sense, your friend is doing fine on her own. And I ordered you not to go."_

_Yuri looked at him sadly, nodding, suddenly scared of him. She backed away from him, fear showing in her eyes. Hitsugaya saw it, and softened his eyes._

"_She will do fine. Let's go back to the division and do paperwork." Hitsugaya said, walking past the woman._

_Yuri nodded slowly and hesitantly followed the Captain. He never snapped at her before. She took a deep breath and looked towards the eleventh division. Shun was fighting near there. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down, eyes glistening. She shook her head and looked up. Crying would be no good! Of course Shun would be able to beat it. She was strong. She smiled widely._

"_Wait here, Hikari." Hitsugaya ordered, making Yuri stop._

_She blinked. Wait...? Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword, jumping in the air. Yuri watched him, watching him jump... towards one of those things?! Yuri's eyes widened. So, there was more than one after all. She jumped in the air, seeing the Captain appear in front of her again, seeming to have finished the monster off._

"_Let's go." Hitsugaya ordered, turning around._

"_Yes, sir!" Yuri chirped, back to her happy self._

_Skipping after him, she glanced back, feeling Kitty's reiatsu fluctuate widely._

-:-

_Shun grinned widely, cutting the monster in half again, and again, and again! She flipped in the air, kicking the monster through a wall, her eyes glinting. The thing had somehow become solid. Still goopy looking, but she was able to kick and punch it. Raising her sword in the air, she swung down, dust and pebbles flying in the air._

"_Where the hell are you, fucking shit." Shun growled, grinning widely._

_Something shot out at her, making her look towards it and jump out of the way. She felt something touch her arm, but disregarded it. Once she landed, she looked up, seeing the goop twitching as it stood. She chuckled darkly, narrowing her eyes. Before she could start attacking again, she paused, her eyes widening with shock. It was forming... into her?! But- that was impossible! The one before was only able to change into Rio after it took control of her, but this one only touched her. Were these things getting more abilities. Her eyes were still wide, seeing an exact replica of herself in front of her._

"_What the hell?" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes._

_Her snarl disappeared and replaced a grin. The fight might be more interesting. She sheathed her sword, getting into a fighting stance, seeing her replica get into one as well. Well, well. Hand to hand combat it is. They both jumped at each other, punching, kicking, flipping the other. It was exciting! Shun kicked her replica in the abdomen, seeing it flying down the street. She snickered and started running, almost a blur. Her replica stood up, looking up with emotionless eyes that it made Shun sick. She never looked so damn emotionless, even if it wasn't her. Still running, she drew her hand back, getting ready to punch the day lights out of the thing, when it also drew it's arm back, making Shun narrow her eyes. They both threw their arms forward, hitting the other's fist... then flew back, down the street, not stopping until the other looked like an ant. Shun grunted, hitting the ground then the wall._

"_The fuck...?" Shun muttered, getting up on her arms._

_What the hell just happened? It punched her just at the same time she punched it, both hitting the other's hand. She looked at her right hand, seeing blood dripping off of it. They hit each other so hard, that her hand was bleeding. She started grinning, looking up. She stood, cracking her neck. Interesting. Unsheathing her sword, she rested it on her shoulder, using shunpo, appearing in front of the replica of her, seeing it stand up. It turned it's head, staring at her with cold, emotionless eyes. Shun grinned, also seeing it's right hand bleeding. Instead of red blood, it was black. She raised her sword, swinging down, cutting the replica, black blood spurting out of it's shoulder. It jumped away, making Shun grin and jump towards it. Cutting it several times, she started raising her reiatsu, getting real happy. She raised her sword again, about to strike it, when blood started spurting out of her shoulder, her eyes wide. What the hell? She didn't see it have a sword. She looked up, seeing it's hand in a shape of a scythe. She grinned. Whatever the hell the goop was, it was making her happy! They exchanged several hits, one grinning manically while the other stared emotionless. She drew her hand back, about to punch it, when her emotionless replica held it's left hand out, engulfing her hand, making her eyes widen._

"_Fuck!" Shun yelled, trying to pull her hand back._

_Her eyes widened, screaming out in pain. She tried pulling her hand back again, in pain! It was squeezing her hand, really hard! So hard, it felt like her blood circulation stopped. She kept screaming, trying to pull her hand away. She opened her eye with effort, seeing the monster that looked like her stare at her emotionless. A scream past though her teeth, closing her eyes tightly, trying to get her hand free._

_SNAP!_

_Shun's eyes widened. She screamed loudly, her reiatsu raising through the roof, the ground cracking around her. She heard... bells? After hearing the bells, the squeezing was gone, making her eyes open, and stared at..._

"_Captain Zaraki." Shun muttered, eyes wide._

"_What the fuck just happened? What was it doing?!" Kenpachi snapped, glancing at her, looking at her wrist._

_It was blue, and it looked dislocated. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the replica of his subordinate, seeing it's hand turn back to normal. It looked at him, eyes turning white, making both the Captain and the woman narrow their eyes. It moved it's mouth, saying something, making Shun's eyes widen. She reached out, grabbing the Captain by the haori, and used shunpo. After getting quite a distance away, Kenpachi growled, picking the woman up, glaring right into her eyes._

"_Why the fuck did you do that?!" Kenpachi yelled._

_Just after that, an explosion sounded, making his eyes widen. He turned, seeing smoke just where they were. He looked back at the woman, seeing her panting heavily, holding her wrist._

"_I... read it's lips." Shun said, eyes lowering, gritting her teeth._

_Her eyes closed, limp in his hand, making Kenpachi frown. She was exhausted._

-:-

"Damn fucking bastard." Shun growled, still laying on the floor of the mess hall.

"It was not you're fault it touched you." Rio said, finished her tea.

"Shut up! I wasn't saying it was my fault, idiot." Shun growled, arms folded behind her head.

"You still let it touch you." Yuri said, munching on her watermelon.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun yelled, glaring at the ceiling.

She closed her eyes, hearing her friend laughing loudly, making her frown deeply. Rio smiled and glanced at her friend laying down, wondering what she was thinking about. She sighed. She wanted to be strong, like her friend or her Captain. Byakuya Kuchiki is so calm and collected. She wished she could be like that. Yuri opened her mouth widely, taking a bite out of her watermelon. After she took a bite, she munched happily, juices leaking out of her mouth and going down her chin, getting a lot of mens' attention. Rio smiled, making everyone pale and look away.

"Maybe we shouldn't eat here anymore, Shun." Rio suggested.

"Why?" Shun asked, eyes closed.

"Because a lot of men here were staring at Yuri when watermelon juice was leaking down her face." Rio said, wiping Yuri's face with a napkin.

Shun's eyes snapped open, standing up immediately.

"Who was staring?!" Shun growled.

"Uh-"

"I'll kill them!" Shun yelled, turning around, only to crash into someone, making her fall back.

Before she could fall and hit the floor, someone grabbed her arm, making her sigh out of relief. Good thing she didn't hit the floor, or table. Might have been a big mess.

"Hi Grouchy-chan!"

Shun frowned and cracked her eye open, the one that wasn't covered by the eye patch, and froze.

"Hi, Captain Zaraki." Shun said, grinning sheepishly.

Kenpachi frowned, holding her until she stood on her own, seeing her smooth her robes before looking at him, looking at him curiously.

"Something you want?" Shun asked.

"Your hand better?" Kenpachi asked, seeing Shun blink.

She glanced at her hand, oblivious to her two friends' stares, both of them staring with a wide smile. She looked up and nodded, seeing him quirk an eyebrow when she didn't do anything.

"Yeah." Shun said.

"Good." Kenpachi said, about to walk away when Yachiru whispered something in his ear. He frowned and rolled his eyes. "You're wearing the outfits Yumichika wants you to wear he got from the World of the Living, tonight." Kenpachi ordered.

Shun's eyes widened with horror.

"No fucking way! That has nothing to do with business!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man.

"I'll get Yumichika and Ikkaku to do the paperwork for a month." Kenpachi said.

"You got a deal." Shun said, grinning.

She paused, seeing him grin.

"FUCK! I mean-"

"See you there." Kenpachi said, walking away.

Shun's mouth fell open, shocked. She heard laughing, turning around, glaring at her two friends. She heard their laughter, and cheering, glancing around the mess hall, seeing people cheer. What the fuck?! There was no time for this shit dammit!

"You're all perverted!" Shun yelled, shaking her head while rolling her eyes.

"At least you'll be wearing something."

She turned, glaring at the third seat. She growled and jumped towards him, surprising him, and both started exchanging punches. Yumichika watched along with both of the angry woman's friends.

"You planned it! I know you did!" Shun yelled, glaring at the third seat she was sitting on.

"And what makes you say that!" Ikkaku yelled, arms folded in front of his chest, frowning.

"Because I saw you talking to Captain Zaraki over there," Shun said, pointing to the corner of the room. "Then you pointed at me."

Ikkaku frowned and looked away. Damn. She saw that? He scoffed and acted like nothing happened, only screaming in pain when Shun punched his stomach. She glared at him, standing up, then kicking his form again.

"You got Kitty mad!" Yuri yelled, laughing loudly.

"Shut the hell up. Idiot." Shun growled, walking towards the exit of the mess hall.

Both Rio and Yuri stood up, rushing after their friend. Rio stopped and looked at Ikkaku, grabbing his arm before hauling him up, making him mutter 'thanks' and smiled, running towards her friends.

"She's nice." Yumichika commented.

"Yeah." Ikkaku said, rubbing his stomach.

Shun growled, stomping out of the mess hall, kicking the wall. Dammit. Why the hell did she agree? More importantly, why the hell did they want her to dress up while something was happening?! Idiots.

"I gotta go." Yuri whispered, making Shun blink.

"Sure, do whatever you want." Shun growled, walking away.

"Bye bye, Kitty!" Yuri yelled, waving wildly.

"Bye, Shun." Rio called, smiling.

They saw her wave back lazily. They nodded, smiling at each other before they disappeared, using shunpo. Shun sighed heavily, walking towards the office.

-:-

Yuri skipped in the courtyard of the tenth division, on her way towards the office. She had to do paperwork with the Captain. She stopped, turning around, seeing lieutenant Kira with paperwork. She smiled brightly.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Yuri yelled, waving wildly.

Kira looked up, seeing Yuri smiling at him, rubbing the back of his head, smiling back. He walked towards her, seeing her grin.

"Hello, Yuri-chan." Kira said, bowing.

Yuri smiled and bowed back. She stood up and started talking with him, finding out he was delivering paperwork. After accepting the paperwork she began tugging him towards the tenth division, wanting to know if he wanted to drink. He hesitated, seeing her wide hopeful eyes, and accepted, making her smile widely.

"Hikari."

Yuri stopped tugging, turning around, seeing Hitsugaya standing there, staring at her and Kira. He looked at her hand on Kira's arm, making his eyes narrow.

"Captain Hitsugaya, can I go drinking with lieutenant Kira?" Yuri asked, eyes wide with hope.

"No. You have duties to attend to." Hitsugaya said.

Yuri blinked, eyes glistening before she nodded sadly.

"Uh, maybe tonight?" Kira suggested.

Yuri looked at him and smiled brightly, nodding. She bid him farewell, seeing him wave back, and turned around, seeing that Hitsugaya was still standing there, staring at her coldly. Her eyes widened before she stepped back, fear showing in her eyes. She didn't know why, but he was acting cold towards her from time to time. Hitsugaya sighed as his eyes softened, motioning her to follow him. She smiled and nodded, holding the paperwork she had close to her chest.

"Where is lieutenant Matsumoto?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"She's drinking." Hitsugaya said coldly, frowning.

"Oh." Yuri said, pouting.

She was always drinking! She smiled and followed the Captain, narrowing her eyes. Did the Captain get a little taller? Or was she shrinking? Swirls came to Yuri's eyes. She was confused. Maybe he was getting taller. Yuri smiled brightly. Yay!

-:-

Rio knocked on the office door, bowing down, closing her eyes. Captain Byakuya probably knew she was there, so there was no need to say who she was.

"Come in."

Rio opened her eyes and stood up, opening the door, walking inside with a smile. Walked to the middle of the room, she felt the Captain's eyes following her.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kuchiki, lieutenant Abar- oh, where is he?" Rio asked, seeing that Renji wasn't there.

"He has some business in the World of the Living." Byakuya said, signing paperwork.

"Oh. Do you have some paperwork you need delivered?" Rio asked, smiling softly.

Byakuya pushed a pile of paperwork forward, making Rio's smile widen, before she walked forward, grabbing the pile. She bowed before turning around, going to walk out of the room, before the Captain's voice stopped her.

"Rio Sachiko."

She stopped, turning around, blinking in confusion. He must have more paperwork. She smiled and turned, bowing.

"Is there something you need, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, bowing low.

"I'd like to drink tea with you again, tonight." Byakuya said, eyes closed.

Rio blinked, eyes wide. What...? With her? She straightened, blinking several times. Her mouth opened slightly before she smiled, nodding.

"I would love your company, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, bowing.

Byakuya closed his eyes, nodding. Rio smiled widely before she turned, bowing before she closed the door. Once the door was closed, her eyes widened. The Captain of the sixth wanted to drink tea with her? Maybe he needed some time away from work? She nodded. That was probably it.

"Rio!"

She paused then turned, seeing Renji running towards her, waving with a grin. She closed her eyes and smiled softly. It seemed that he made it back.

"Lieutenant Abarai, have you finished your task in the World of the Living?" Rio asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. Had to see Urahara for something." Renji said.

"Urahara?" Rio asked.

Renji grinned and started explaining who he was, making Rio's eyes widen before she started asking questions about Kisuke Urahara, eyes shining. Byakuya watched them interact with each other from the window, seeing Rio smile happily. She seemed to only smile like that with people she was comfortable with. Maybe she would be able to be comfortable with him over time.

**A/N** Oh, yeah! I wrote two chapters in one day! Both for different stories. :D


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Sombody Cool

Ray-nee-chan

Mariliisa

SnowyNinja607

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

for reviewing. Once again, you guys are awesome! Aw, Yuri has so many fans. :D Now, next chapter.

Yuri looked at the ceiling, laying on the couch, finished piles of paperwork on the coffee table. She yawned loudly, stretching her arms over her head, tired. It was about nine, but she promised the lieutenant of the third squad she would go and drink with him. She smiled widely, giddy. They were spending time together, which was great, but the Captain of the tenth didn't seem to like that. She pouted. Was she not allowed to spend time with people from other squads?

"I'm done!" Yuri cheered, sitting up, an excited look on her face.

Hitsugaya looked up, seeing her excited look, and looked back down, examining his work. He still had a pile left. How did she finish faster? They had the same amount of paperwork. He frowned and ignored her, signing away. Yuri tilted her head to the side in confusion. Did she do something to make him mad?

"Do you need help, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked.

"No!" Hitsugaya snapped, frowning.

"Really?" Yuri asked, blinking curiously.

"Yes!" Hitsugaya said, still signing.

"Do you want me to stay here until lieutenant Kira comes?" Yuri asked innocently, smiling.

Hitsugaya glanced up, frowning. Seeing the look on her face, he sighed, nodding, making Yuri smile brightly.

"Thank you!" Yuri cheered, jumping on the couch excitedly.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, already used to her cute personality. His eyes widened before he harshly shook his head. Did he just think she was cute?! He glanced at her, seeing her fiddling with a loose thread on his sleeve, trying to pull it off. He shook his head again. He did not think she was cute. And he wasn't protecting her. She had her friends to do that for her. Yuri looked up, feeling the Captain's gaze on her, and grinned, making his face flush and look away. What was wrong with him? He had to concentrate on work.

"Are you okay, Captain Hitsugaya?"

He looked up to see that Yuri's face was directly in front of his, making his eyes widen. She put her hand on his forehead, his eyes wide when he felt her cool hand.

"Are you sick?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm fine!" Hitsugaya snapped, brushing her hand away.

Yuri blinked and tilted her head the other way, furrowing her eyebrows. Had she done something wrong? She smiled brightly.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped.

Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head. She was able to bounce back to her normal self whenever she liked. He continued to sign, frowning when Yuri waved a hand in front of his face. He stopped and looked up, still frowning.

"Do you want to come with me and lieutenant Kira to drink?" Yuri asked, smiling widely.

"No." Hitsugaya answered, narrowing his eyes.

Yuri blinked and lowered her head sadly, her eyes glistening, making Hitsugaya sigh and roll his eyes.

"Maybe some other time." Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri's eyes shine when she smiled brightly.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

He sighed and continued to sign, seeing Yuri watching his hand as he signed. What the hell was happening to him? He suddenly didn't like seeing his subordinate hurt.

-:-

Rio sighed, looking at the moon with a smile. The Captain wanted to drink tea with her. Why? She didn't know. It was so unexpected. She looked up in thought. He seemed so lonely. Her eyes softened, wrapping the blanket around her form. It was getting cold outside. It would probably snow soon. She continued to gaze at the moon, her eyes shining. She smiled and continued to walk, holding the tea pot. It was probably best to drink tea inside. She took a deep breath, finding herself in front of the office. She usually drank tea alone, but it was nice to drink tea with someone else, even if they were mean. She raised her hand, about to knock, when the door opened, her eyes wide when she accidentally hit the Captain's chest. She backed away, bowing lowly.

"Captain Kuchiki, I'm so sorry!" Rio exclaimed, panic in her voice.

"That is all right." Byakuya said, seeing her hair covering her face.

Rio hesitantly looked up, seeing his look, and nodded, slowly straightening up. She smiled and looked at the tea pot, the Captain staring at her. She fiddled with her fingers and swallowed.

"I was wondering... if we could drink tea... in the office?" Rio asked, looking at the Captain.

Byakuya stared at her, seeing her look into his eyes uncertainly. He closed his eyes and nodded, moving to the side to let her pass. Rio smiled and walked into the office, seeing the Captain close the door. It was the second time she was with the Captain, alone. She wasn't comfortable with it, but at least the Captain opened up a little. She smiled and looked around the office. It was clean.

"Set the tea pot on my desk." Byakuya said, eyes closed.

"Yes, sir." Rio said, smiling.

She walked towards his desk, setting the tea pot down, closing her eyes and turning to smile at the Captain. Byakuya opened his eyes, gazing at the woman. She had unusual hair. But most people didn't seem to mind. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think of the woman as anything. He still loved Hisana.

"Sit down." Byakuya said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, sir." Rio said, bowing before she did what she was ordered.

After pouring themselves some tea, Rio smiled and sipped some tea from her cup, loving the way it tasted. She held the cup in her hand, putting it on her lap.

"Are you more refined than your friends?" Byakuya asked, making Rio look up in surprise.

"Uh, yes. When you're scared most of your life you tend to not want to make someone mad." Rio said.

Her eyes widened with shock. What did she say? She covered her mouth. She did not mean to say that. She looked up, seeing the Captain staring at her curiously.

"Uh, I mean, yes. My friends aren't one that have manners." Rio said.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. Scared... most of your life? What does she mean? He stared at the woman closely, seeing her look at her tea, a small frown on her face. What had she endured most of her life?

-:-

Shun stared over the courtyard, her elbow on her knee and her cheek on her palm, everyone in the courtyard looking at her. Why was everyone looking at her? She was balancing on her sword, her right foot on the hilt of her sword while her left leg was crossed with her right one. Everyone was amazed. It looked like she did it plenty of times, because she was yawning, and didn't lose balance.

"Shun!"

Shun groaned and looked away from the owner of the voice, not wanting to see the fifth seat. When Yumichika found her, his eyes widened with shock before he dismissed what the woman was doing, looking at her with a frown of disapproval.

"Shun, get off your sword and follow me." Yumichika ordered.

"Fine." Shun growled, jumping off her sword, grabbing it before it fell to the ground.

She sheathed it and glared at the fifth seat, wondering what kind of grueling outfits she would have to wear. Yumichika ignored the look, and gestured her to follow him. Shun sighed and followed the fifth seat, glaring at the back of his head.

"I hate you." Shun muttered.

"But you'll love me when you see the outfits I brought with me." Yumichika said.

"I don't care how I look." Shun growled, arms folded over her chest.

"Then why do you wear those arm bands?" Yumichika asked, looking behind to look at her arms.

"Because it's so I don't get blood all over my arms." Shun said, like it was the most reasonable explanation.

Yumichika paled and looked away. Figures. Kenpachi stood at the front of the division, seeing both of his subordinates walking towards him. He looked at the woman, seeing her muttering, probably curses.

"Hello, Captain." Yumichika greeted, smiling.

Kenpachi grunted, looking at the woman, seeing her glaring at him, making him frown. What the hell did he do?

"Captain Zaraki." Shun greeted, nodding.

He nodded back, hearing her muttered curses. Hesitantly, he put his hand on her head, making her quirk an eyebrow, staring at him curiously. Yumichika stopped and stared at them, quirking an eyebrow. After a while, the tall Captain ruffled her hair, making Shun flinch.

"What the hell?!" Shun yelled, backing away, seeing the Captain smirk.

She put her hands on her head and fixed her hair, glaring at the Captain, wondering where the hell that came from.

"Come, Shun." Yumichika called, getting Shun's attention.

"I'm no damn pet." Shun growled, following the fifth seat, folding her arms over her chest.

Kenpachi smirked and watched her leave, seeing her look at him weirdly. Why the hell did he pat her head? She frowned. She was no damn animal.

-:-

Yuri looked outside, staring at the moon, eyes wide. It looked so pretty! She smiled brightly, tilting her head. She looked at the Captain, seeing that he was signing the last form, making her happy! At least he finished early.

"Captain Hitsugaya, do you think it's cold outside?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Sure." Hitsugaya said, putting the form on the finished pile.

"Do you think it will snow?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the other side.

"Maybe. It's getting cold outside." Hitsugaya said, not looking up.

"Yay!" Yuri cheered, jumping up and down.

Hitsugaya looked up and quirked an eyebrow, confused as to why she was happy. He looked back down, straightening the papers up so they can be delivered.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Because, Kitty likes the snow." Yuri said, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya paused and looked up, staring at the smiling woman with a confused look. Kitty? Who was that?

"Does she?" Hitsugaya asked, standing up.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

Yuri looked at the Captain, seeing him walk towards the door, making her tilt her head to the side before she followed him, seeing him stand by the door, most likely waiting for her so he can lock the door. She skipped out the door, turning around to see the white haired Captain close the door, locking it. She smiled and hugged the Captain, surprising him and making his eyes widen.

"Bye bye, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri called, skipping down the hall.

Hitsugaya stayed in the same spot, eyes wide, a flush on his face. She... hugged him?! He shook his head. She always hugged him, ignoring him when he started yelling at her to stop that, so why did it bother him now?! He frowned and walked down the same hallway his subordinate went, deciding he needed some sleep. She seemed to be getting taller. He frowned. Was he getting taller as well?

"Yay! It's snowing!"

Hitsugaya blinked before looking up. That was Hikari. He continued to walk, walking into the front of the division, looking around the courtyard. He saw Yuri... holding her hands out as snow came down, making him blink. It was snowing. Yuri was smiling widely as snow came down, happy. Kitty would be really happy once she saw the snow.

-:-

Rio looked outside, smiling softly. Both her and the Captain barely talked, but it was nice. He didn't say much. And he only moved to drink some tea. It seemed real cold outside. If it snowed, Shun would be happy. Her eyes softened as she tilted her head. Shun always left her and Yuri during winters, always during the night, always leaving without any trace. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Is there something wrong?" Byakuya asked, eyes closed.

Rio jumped and stared at the Captain with shock. He surprised her! She smiled and lowered her head.

"It's nothing." Rio said, closing her eyes and smiled.

"What is it, Rio?" Byakuya asked, using her given name for the first time.

Rio looked up, clearly surprised, her eyes wide. He called her by her first name. She closed her eyes and smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Just that my friend always left when my friend and I were sleeping." Rio said, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Always going on long trips."

Byakuya closed his eyes. So she had a friend that always left. He opened his eyes, looking at the woman, seeing her staring at the moon, a small smile on her face. He lifted the cup up to his lips, drinking, feeling the liquid go down his throat.

"Were you married before?" Rio asked, glancing at the Captain.

Byakuya froze, putting the cup down, eyes closed. He nodded, making Rio smile.

"I bet it was nice to have someone." Rio muttered, her eyes softening.

Byakuya opened his eyes, gazing at the woman, seeing her look outside the window again, smiling. She must feel lonely, having no one to love. He narrowed his eyes. Just like him.

"Ah, it's snowing!"

He looked up, seeing Rio smile happily, standing up before she walked over to the window, looking outside. She turned around, smiling at the Captain.

"Do you want to join me for a walk?" Rio asked, smiling softly.

-:-

Shun frowned, wearing long black dress, the side cut up to show most of her leg. She had to wear black heels, making her frown when Yumichika held them in front of her. She gritted her teeth together, glaring at the man.

"You made me wear ten outfits already! Can't we just stop? I'm getting tired of seeing those guys with their hard ons." Shun said, frowning deeply.

"Not yet! You have to wear this outfit now!" Yumichika squealed, holding out a big white buttoned up shirt, a black skirt, black stockings, and a tie.

Shun frowned before sighing loudly, rolling her eyes. She grabbed the outfit, walking over to the changing room, almost falling over from the heels, and closed the curtain, the fifth seat ignoring the curses coming from the woman.

"Fuck. Fifth seat, how the hell do I put this damn thing on?!" Shun yelled, opening the curtain, holding out the stockings and tie.

Yumichika turned around, seeing the woman hold out the garments, sighing before he walked over to her. Helping button up her shirt, scolding her for that, he put the tie on, making it loose.

"Now, you just put those two on your legs." Yumichika said, looking at the two stockings.

Shun sighed, grabbing the stockings, sitting down. After trying to find out which one went on, she held her leg up, making Yumichika's face flush and made him turn around. She should not do that with a skirt! She sighed before standing up, finding out there were two individual stockings, one going on one leg. They only reached her thigh dammit! And the shirt's sleeves almost went past her hands. She gritted her teeth, glaring at the fifth seat. Yumichika squealed, hugging the woman, making her eyes widen before she pushed the fifth seat away.

"Okay, now, walk out there and show off your body!" Yumichika said, twirling.

"She's not going out there."

Both the fifth seat and woman blinked, turning their heads to look at the Captain. Shun visibly sighed out of relief while Yumichika frowned and glared at the Captain.

"Get." Kenpachi ordered, glaring at the fifth seat.

Yumichika blinked before doing what the Captain ordered, rushing out of the room. Shun frowned and stared at the Captain questioningly. The Captain walked up to the woman, looking her up and down, feeling his hand twitch. Damn that Yumichika.

"You want to get a drink?" Kenpachi asked, seeing Shun's eyes widen.

"Uh... sure?" Shun said, shrugging, a confused look on her face.

-:-

Yuri smiled happily, trying to catch the snowflakes, while Hitsugaya stayed on the porch, watching his sixth seat try and catch the snowflakes. Yuri reached up and grabbed a snowflake, only to feel it melt in her hand. She pouted and stomped her foot like a child, making Hitsugaya chuckle. Yuri, hearing the chuckle, turned and looked at the Captain, smiling widely as she started waving.

"Captain Hitsugaya! You're still here?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya said, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Do you want to play with me and catch some snowflakes?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly.

"No thanks." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head.

Yuri's face saddened as she nodded, but then her face brightened a second later.

"Okay then, you can just watch, ne?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

Hitsugaya nodded, seeing Yuri's smile widen before she continued to catch snowflakes, pouting whenever the snowflake melted, like she didn't know why. She looked at the ground and smiled, seeing her foot prints in the snow. Laying down, she made a snow angel, making Hitsugaya quirk an eyebrow. She was going to get sick if she kept doing that.

"You're going to get sick if you lay on the ground."

Both the Captain and sixth seat turned their heads, looking at the lieutenant of the third squad, seeing him smile at Yuri. Hitsugaya frowned while Yuri squealed and jumped up, running towards the lieutenant and jumped to hug him, not sensing the glare that was sent their way.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Yuri squealed, tightening her hug on the man.

"Yuri-chan." Kira greeted, smiling. "Uh, can you call me, just Kira?"

"Sure!" Yuri chirped, smiling as she let the man go.

She turned, and started waving to the frowning Captain, making his eyes narrow.

"Bye bye Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri called, turning around to walk away with the lieutenant.

Hitsugaya watched them, a frown etched onto his face, glaring at the lieutenant. Why did she have to hang out with him?

-:-

Both the Captain and seventh seat walked down the porch, looking at the snow falling. It felt nice talking with the Captain. But Rio could tell he didn't really open up that much. They walked in silence, the Captain often glancing at the smiling woman. It was a long time since he walked beside someone. He narrowed his eyes. It felt... nice. Even if it was Hisana. Rio turned her head, looking at the Captain in the eye, and smiled.

"Don't you love the snow?" Rio asked, looking at the snow.

"It is fine." Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

Rio smiled and looked ahead, seeing two ways to go. She stopped and looked at the Captain, seeing him open his eyes and turn right, Rio smiling before she followed the Captain. She looked at the snow covering the ground, not a foot print in the snow. She paused before jumping off the porch, landing on the snow. Byakuya stopped and looked behind, seeing the woman make foot prints in the snow.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, watching the woman curiously.

Rio looked up and smiled, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I'm making foot prints in the snow." Rio said, smiling.

"Why?" Byakuya asked.

"Because... I want to." Rio said, closing her eyes as she smiled, making more foot prints.

Byakuya blinked before he walked off the porch and onto the ground, his feet in the snow. Rio paused before looking at the Captain, blinking before she smiled, tilting her head to the side. The Captain walked towards her, making foot prints, looking at his feet. He put a foot in front of him, stepping on the ground before he pulled back, looking at the foot print. He looked up, seeing Rio making foot prints, smiling all the while. He felt his eyes soften, walking towards her, seeing her look up and smile at him.

-:-

Shun blinked before grinning, watching as the snow fell from the sky, the Captain giving her a strange look, wondering why the hell she looked happy.

"Holy shit! It's snowing!" Shun cheered, running onto the courtyard.

Kenpachi quirked an eyebrow, seeing Shun run onto the courtyard, not wearing her footwear, still wearing the stockings. As soon as Shun realized, she ran back to the porch, her face flushed in embarrassment. She grabbed her footwear, bending down to put them on. Kenpachi glanced at her, seeing her still wearing the outfit, looking at her bare legs when the skirt went up. He shook his head. She was his fucking subordinate.

"Where do we go?" Shun asked, standing back up.

"Let's go to the one near the ninth division." Kenpachi grunted.

"Okay." Shun said, saluting before she walked onto the ground, pausing to look at the snow before she continued to walk.

"Do you like snow or something?" Kenpachi asked, frowning.

"Yeah. It's the best thing I like in the world." Shun said, grinning. She turned her head and frowned, giving the Captain a confused look. "Why're you talking a lot?"

"I need a reason to talk?" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

"No. Don't have to bite my head off." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

Kenpachi growled and glared at her again, seeing her frown and look away.

"Shun?"

Said woman paused and looked at the owner of the voice, the Captain stopping as well. Hisagi stood there, staring at the woman with wide eyes. He grinned, making Shun quirk an eyebrow. Who the hell was he?

"Who're you?" Shun asked, frowning in confusion.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, remember? Lieutenant of the ninth squad." Hisagi said, still grinning.

Kenpachi frowned, glaring at the lieutenant, Shun blinking before it hit her. She stared at the lieutenant, raising her hand in a greeting. Kenpachi glared at her next, seeing her oblivious to his glare.

"Hey." Shun said, frowning.

Hisagi waved back, walking towards her, until the Captain stood in front of her, making Shun quirk an eyebrow, and making the lieutenant stop and stare at the Captain with wide eyes.

"Uh, Captain Zaraki." Hisagi said, nodding.

"What do you want?" Kenpachi asked, curling his lip back.

"I just... wanted to greet Shun." Hisagi said, taking a step back.

"Well, hi." Shun said, shrugging.

"There. You guys greeted each other, now get the hell outta here!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the man.

Hisagi swallowed, nodding before he went in another direction, waving to the woman. Shun frowned and looked at the Captain questioningly. Where the hell did that come from?

"Let's go." Kenpachi growled, walking away, the woman still staring at him questioningly, wondering why the hell he was so moody all of a sudden.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Ray-nee-chan

Mariliisa

Sombody Cool

rosewhip889

SolarFang

CaramelTromboneGirl

SnowyNinja607

Temari's Angel

for reviewing! You. Guys. Are. Awesome!!! :D

Yuri's eyes were large, glistening with tears, her lower lip trembling. Shun rolled her eyes while Rio smiled sadly. The Strawberry... was leaving for the World of the Living. The three escorts, along with the Captains, stood at the senkaimon, saying their farewells to the substitute shinigami. Ichigo patted Yuri's head while she cried, jumping in surprise when she jumped on him and started bawling.

"I'll be back! You guys... can come to my wedding." Ichigo said, grinning.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely before she began to cry again.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this... but, I'm going to miss you... Kurosaki." Shun said, grinning.

"I will also miss you, Kurosaki-san." Rio said, smiling.

"Well, I kind of expected to hear that from you, Rio, but from Shun? I'm actually amazed." Ichigo said, chuckling.

"Do you want me to shove my foot up your ass?!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"In the little while I've been here, _that_ sounds like the Shun I know." Ichigo said, stepping away from the grouchy woman.

"You little mother- are you saying that I always threaten you?!" Shun yelled, stepping towards the orange haired man with a scowl.

But the Strawberry was saved when a hand was placed on Shun's shoulder, making her stop and look at the hand questioningly before looking at the owner of the hand, eyes widening when she saw the Captain of the eleventh. The fuck? Kenpachi grinned at the substitute shinigami, making Ichigo look at him uncomfortably.

"Ichigo, when you come back, make sure you fight me." Kenpachi said, grinning manically.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Kenpachi!" Ichigo said, sweating, still hearing the woman around his neck sniffle.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ichi-kun!" Yuri wailed, tears going down her face.

Hitsugaya's face darkened while everyone smirked. Shun started laughing out loud, bending down then falling onto the ground, Kenpachi frowning when his hold on her was gone. Ichigo frowned. Ichi-kun?

"Listen, Yuri, can you not call me-"

He stopped, seeing Yuri's lower lip tremble, her eyes tearing up.

"Or, you can call me Ichi-kun." Ichigo sighed, making Yuri smile brightly.

"Thank you!" Yuri squealed, leaning up before placing a soft kiss on Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo's eyes widened as his face flushed, while the Captain of the tenth squad widened his eyes. Both Rio and Shun blinked, the latter quirking an eyebrow while the first giggled.

"Well, that was unexpected." Shun muttered. She grinned. "If she did it, I will too."

She was pulled back, hearing a growl, glaring at the eleventh division Captain, seeing him glare at her too. What the hell was his problem? For a couple weeks, he's glared at anyone that tried to talk to her in the squad. She stared at him questioningly before looking at the substitute shinigami again.

"I hope to see you soon, Kurosaki-san." Rio said, bowing.

"Yeah, hope to see you all later. Especially against these things. Weird that they haven't shown up for the last several weeks." Ichigo said, frowning. "That's why I stayed longer, and because of Rukia too!" Ichigo exclaimed, seeing Byakuya's glare.

"See to it that you make it back for the wedding, Kurosaki." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Ichigo said.

"Well, I didn't think I'd ever meet Ichigo Kurosaki, and see him off, and find out he's a chicken that won't fight a woman." Shun said, frowning.

"I'm not scared to fight you! We were having troubles with that... _thing_!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the woman.

"So, then you'll fight Kitty when you come back?" Yuri asked, eyes still glistening with tears.

Ichigo paled, glancing at the grinning woman. He may not have fought her, but he's seen her fight others. She was like a beast.

"Uh, maybe." Ichigo said, frowning.

"See! He's a chicken! Ain't he a chick-"

Shun stopped talking, when she realized she was asking Kenpachi. When noticing how close she was to him, she took a step away, making the frown on his face deepen.

"See you, Kurosaki-san. I must go now to deliver paperwork." Rio said, smiling.

She turned around, walking away, waving to her friends. Shun quirked an eyebrow, seeing the Captain of the sixth walking towards her, seeing her friend pause to see him. She smiled at him before they both began walking away together. What the hell?

"Hikari, let go of Kurosaki." Hitsugaya ordered, frowning.

Yuri pouted before doing what she was ordered, tears still going down her face. Hitsugaya's frown deepened, not liking the fact that she had her arms wrapped around the substitute shinigami when she should be hugging him! His eyes widened before he lightly shook his head. What was wrong with him?

"Substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto said, walking towards the orange haired man, seeing the brown haired woman's eyes widen before she bowed. "We will contact you if we see any of those monsters."

Ichigo nodded, frowning. Turning around, he waved, grinning.

"Ja ne, Kurosaki." Shun said, grinning widely.

"Ja ne." Ichigo said back, smirking.

"Bye bye, Ichi-kun!" Yuri yelled, tears still going down her face.

Ichigo grinned before walking through the gate, light engulfing him. When the light died down, all the Captains nodded, walking down the hill, back towards their divisions. Shun and Yuri stayed, staring at the gate.

"Too bad he won't be back until that Kuchiki woman has her baby." Shun said, frowning. "And then he has to live here."

"I hope he comes back soon." Yuri said, pouting.

Shun sighed loudly, rubbing the back of her head, putting her other hand in her pocket. Pulling up the large white scarf around her neck, she glanced at her little friend, seeing her fiddle with her red gloves. She smirked, seeing the big white hat on her little friend's head and the big black scarf around her neck.

"Where'd you get those?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"From lieutenant Kira. He said they were gifts." Yuri said, smiling widely.

"Hikari,"

Yuri froze while Shun looked behind, still frowning.

"Come with me." Hitsugaya ordered, eyes narrowed.

Yuri swallowed loudly, turning around, following the mad Captain. Shun chuckled, shaking her head back and forth. Yuri followed any order her Captain gave.

"What a little pup." Shun muttered, smirking.

"Masuyo."

She turned around, going to punch whoever was there before she stopped, looking up, seeing the Captain of the eleventh squad. She stepped back, frowning.

"Yes, Captain Zaraki?" Shun asked, eyes narrowed.

Kenpachi frowned, seeing hate in her eye, the one that didn't cover her eyes.

"Why the fuck do you hate me?" Kenpachi growled, curling his lip back.

"If you happen to have forgotten, Captain Zaraki, you put me in a coma, and gave me this!!!" Shun yelled, pointing to her eye patch.

"Well, just take it off." Kenpachi said, reaching for it.

"No! I don't trust the light yet." Shun said, stepping away from the Captain.

She glared at him before stomping away, making the Captain smirk. She had a nice attitude. Following her, he stared at her body, looking up and down before he shook his head, reminding himself that the woman was his damn subordinate!

-:-

Rio smiled softly, looking at the little snowflakes falling. What made the day better was the sun shining through the clouds, making the Seireitei shine with snow. She smiled before holding her hand out, a snowflake landing in her palm before it melted. Byakuya looked at her from the corner of his eye, seeing her smile, noticing that her hair was getting longer.

"Rio Sachiko," Byakuya started, making Rio look at him.

He stared at her before he opened his mouth... wondering what to say. He had called her without thinking. That wasn't like him.

"Do you like the winter?" Byakuya asked, closing his eyes.

"It is okay." Rio said, smiling softly.

She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him uncertainly before she looked forward, wondering why he seemed to be talking to her more and more. Was something wrong? Byakuya narrowed his eyes, seeing her look.

"Well, we had better get to the office. I have to deliver paperwork." Rio said, smiling.

Byakuya nodded, both people turning in another direction, towards the office. Renji, stopping around a corner, saw Rio and immediately grinned, waving his arm.

"Hey, Rio-"

He stopped, seeing the Captain walking beside her, making his eyes narrow. What was he doing with her? He frowned, clenching his hands into fists. Rio looked ahead, talking with the Captain, seeing the lieutenant along with Byakuya. Rio smiled while the stoic Captain narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, lieutenant Abarai." Rio greeted, bowing.

"Hey, Rio." Renji said, grinning.

Rio closed her eyes and smiled, both Renji and Byakuya glancing at each other, seeing distaste in the other's eyes.

"I must go now, to deliver paperwork." Rio said, nodding before she walked past both the top men of the sixth division, oblivious to their stare off.

Byakuya and Renji continued to stare at each other, eyes narrowed, hands clenched at their sides. Why was the noble suddenly interested in Rio? It didn't make any sense.

"I thought you weren't interested in anybody, Captain?" Renji asked, frowning.

"I am not. I hope you are not implying that I have some sort of affection for that peasant." Byakuya said, staring at his lieutenant coldly.

"I hope not." Renji grumbled, walking past the Captain.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, walking down the hall, feeling rage boiling inside of him. Did that buffoon think he could have someone like his seventh seat? He opened the door to his office, seeing Rio pick up paperwork, seeing her turn around and smile at him. He wouldn't let him!

-:-

Yuri smiled widely, grabbing snow before she melded it into a snowball. She smiled before throwing it in the air, hearing someone cry out in surprise. She giggled before packing snow together again, only to feel someone put a hand on hers, stopping her. She blinked before looking up, directly in front of the Captain's face, making him flush.

"Stop that." Hitsugaya ordered, looking away, hiding his blush.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, dropping the snow.

She clapped her hands together, trying to get the snow off. Hitsugaya looked her over, seeing the overlarge hat and scarf on her, making a smile tug at his lips. She looked... cute. He shook his head again. Where were those coming from?!

"Let's go." Hitsugaya said, walking towards the tenth division.

"Are we gonna do paperwork, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, trying to catch up with the growing Captain.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said, arms at his side, turning around a corner.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

"Were you always this happy?" Hitsugaya asked, rolling his eyes.

"No." Yuri answered automatically, making her eyes widen.

Hitsugaya paused and looked behind, staring at his subordinate questioningly. Yuri looked up, a light blush on her cheeks, making Hitsugaya's cheeks turn red as well, before she started giggling, skipping past the Captain.

"Well, let's go and do that paperwork." Yuri said, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. She wasn't always like this? Then what was she like before? He frowned before he followed the smiling person, seeing her wave to him when he caught up. Walking past her, he let a smile appear on his lips. She... _was_ cute. He'd admit that.

-:-

Shun frowned, walking into the courtyard, sensing the Captain following her. She just hoped he was walking to his office. It was kind of creepy when he followed her. But they were going in the same direction anyway.

"Captain! Masuyo! Heads up!"

Shun turned her head, flinching when something hit her face, something cold. While she wiped her face off, the Captain was dry, having moved when the snowball went by his head. They both looked towards the suspect, seeing the third seat smirking at them.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the bald man.

"We're gonna have a snowball fight." Ikkaku said, smirking.

Shun curled her lip back, bending down to pack some snow together. She stood back up, frowning, both the third seat and the woman staring each other down. Ikkaku was about to throw the snowball when the woman disappeared, making his eyes widen before snow was on his face, Shun's hand right on his face. She smirked.

"I used shunpo, dumbass." Shun said, grinning.

Everyone in the courtyard started laughing, making Ikkaku frown. He gripped the snowball in his arm, pulling his arm back before he threw it, missing the woman, seeing her turn her head slightly, the snowball going by her head, and hitting-

"Oh, shit." Ikkaku muttered, eyes wide.

Everyone watching widened their eyes with horror. Kenpachi stood there, eye twitching, glaring at the third seat, while snow was on the right side of his face and dripping down. Shun's lips trembled, a big grin spreading across her face, gaining the Captain's attention, making him frown. She started laughing, making everyone look towards her in horror, seeing her doubling over.

"I-I can't believe yo-you hit him!!" Shun yelled, pointing at the Captain with a grin.

She flinched, feeling a snowball hit her face, making her eyes widen. As the snow fell, she saw the Captain smirk, wiping his hands together. She blinked. _He_ threw that snowball? She started grinning, grabbing snow and packing it together, making the smirk on the Captain's face widen.

"Snowball fight!!!" Ikkaku yelled, seeing everyone stand up and grab snow.

-:-

"Captain Kuchiki, I have delivered the paperwork." Rio said, bowing.

"Good." Byakuya said, signing paperwork.

She smiled before moving towards the door, going to go to her room and get ready for bed, when the door opened, making her eyes widen when someone ran right into her.

"Ah, Rio! Sorry!" Renji exclaimed, on top of the woman.

"That is quite all right, lieutenant Abarai. But, can you get off of me?" Rio asked, smiling, laying under the lieutenant.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry." Renji said, standing up, holding out his hand, seeing Rio grab it and hauled her up.

Rio smiled and dusted her robes, not seeing the glare the Captain sent the lieutenant. She looked back up and nodded, bowing to them before moving towards the door again.

"Rio Sachiko," Byakuya said, eyes closed, making the woman pause and look at him. "Stay here."

Rio blinked and tilted her head in confusion, slowly nodding. Renji narrowed his eyes. He sensed her reiatsu in the office, so he made his way. He just wasn't expecting to run right into her.

"Lieutenant Abarai, leave." Byakuya ordered.

Renji frowned and nodded, having no choice. He patted Rio's head, seeing her smile, and walked towards the door, closing it behind himself when he walked out. Rio was confused. What was happening with both the Captain and lieutenant. It seemed like they were having a silent battle. And over what? She looked towards the Captain and smiled.

"What is it you request, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked.

Byakuya stood up, making Rio blink. Why was he getting up? All he had to do was order her anything from his seat. She smiled, hands clasped in front of her, waiting for the Captain to talk. What she wasn't expecting... was the Captain to hug her. Her eyes snapped open, face flushing. What...?

-:-

Hitsugaya watched Yuri, seeing her stick her tongue out, tapping the brush against her chin, reading a form. He looked at his paperwork, seeing it all in the 'done pile' and looked back, seeing that his sixth seat still had several papers left. Yuri smiled brightly before she stood up, walking to his desk.

"I need you to sign something, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri said, smiling widely.

"Okay." Hitsugaya said, once again grateful someone else helped him with the paperwork.

Once he sighed the paperwork, Yuri smiled widely and walked back to the couch, setting the paperwork in the done pile. She looked back up and grinned at him, making him look away to hide his blush. What was wrong with him? He sighed, grabbing his cup, drinking the tea from within it.

"Done!" Yuri yelled, placing the last form on the 'done pile', cheering.

She looked at the Captain, tilting her head, smiling.

"Did you beat me?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya said, nodding.

Yuri pouted and folded her arms over her chest, sulking. _She_ wanted to beat him! Oh well. She grinned and stood up, grabbing one of the piles on the coffee table. She started walking towards the Captain's desk, eyes widening when she tripped over her own leg. She braced herself for impact, only to feel arms wrap around her, making her sigh out of relief. She looked up, looking directly into the Captain's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya nodded, face flushed, making the childish woman think he was sick, and put a hand to his forehead, feeling her cool hand.

"Are you sick, Captain-Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, looking at the Captain curiously.

"No!" Hitsugaya snapped, pushing her hand away.

"Oh, okay!" Yuri chirped, looking down, pouting. "Aaah! Now I haver to pick it all up."

Hitsugaya chuckled, seeing her bend down and start to pick the paperwork up. He bent down and helped her, making her smile at him. Maybe... he _would_ protect her, with her friends.

-:-

Shun shook her head, clothes damp. She finally had a room, which was good. She only got it when the substitute shinigami rose hell when he found out she didn't have a room. She grinned. Thank you, Strawberry!

"Damn idiots. Starting a snowball fight... making Captain Zaraki join." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes. "He practically attacked everyone. But... at least lieutenant Kusajishi had fun."

Shun let a smile spread across her face. It wasn't her damn fault. The lieutenant just acted like Yuri. Except she didn't hit the lieutenant. In fear of the Captain. She shuddered.

"Creepy guy." Shun muttered, pulling the top of her robes down and unwrapping the wrap around her chest.

That was when the 'creepy guy' opened the door, making Shun freeze, her eyes wide with horror. Kenpachi stopped and looked down, a smirk spreading across his face when he looked her over. He said one sentence that made Shun flinch.

"You have the same body type as that lieutenant Matsumoto from the tenth." Kenpachi commented.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT!!!" Shun yelled, covering herself up, face flushed... wait. Flushed?

Kenpachi looked closely, seeing his subordinate's face red. Holy shit. Her face was actually red. Shun pulled her robes back up, glaring at the Captain, the hatred in her eyes intensified.

"What do you want?" Shun growled, eyes narrowed.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to drink with me, Ikkaku and Yumichika. But we could do something else." Kenpachi said, moving forward, grinning.

Shun's eyes widened with horror. What did he mean? Something else? She disappeared, reappearing outside the room, eyes narrowed. What the hell?

"Yeah? Well, c'mon! We don't wanna keep them waiting." Shun said, walking away from the room, her clothes still damp.

Kenpachi sighed and frowned, turning around, walking out of the room, closing the door behind himself. Shun glanced at the Captain, narrowing her eyes. Why the hell... was he acting different than his usual cold, emotionless, bastard self? She didn't understand. She didn't understand any of it at all.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** I'd like to thank

rosewhip889

RyuuRaiden

Mariliisa

Temari's Angel

CaramelTromboneGirl

Lunar Iris

for reviewing. Once again, you guys... are so awesome! YAY!!! LET'S CELEBRATE!!! I GOT OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! Happy day. :D Now, next chapter!

Shun snuggled into the blankets, tongue sticking out with a cat like expression on her face. It felt nice and warm in the blankets, having no longer sleeping on the roofs of the division. She was still grateful for the Strawberry, sort of wishing he was still there. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have been able to get her a room. She groaned, hearing someone pounding on the door, opening one of her eyes. Dammit. She wanted to sleep! Sitting up, she rubbed the back of her head, glaring at the door. She sighed loudly, standing up, walking over to the door, sliding it open.

"What?!" Shun asked harshly, glaring at the man.

Ikkaku blinked, looking the woman over. She was... cute, when she didn't look murderous. Looking at her expression, he felt a smirk spread across his face. Her eyes were glazed over and she didn't always have that frown on her face. She also had a bed head and her white robes on, looking at her bare shoulder. Shun, catching his look, pulled her robes up, a frown coming to her face.

"I asked what, third seat Ikkaku Madarame?!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"The Captain wants to know why you aren't in the office." Ikkaku said, pointing behind himself with a frown.

"Well, remind him that this day, is my DAY OFF!!!" Shun yelled, slamming the door shut.

Ikkaku stood outside, scowling. Sliding the door open, he opened his mouth to yell, only to stop when he saw Shun getting ready for the day. In other words, she was taking off her night robe. She turned her head, eyes wide. What the hell?! The third seat too! She gritted her teeth together, about to yell when Ikkaku slammed the door shut, eyes wide, a flush on his face.

"What were you looking at, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku froze and slowly looked down, eyes widening when he saw the ominous shadow of his Captain. He swallowed loudly and turned around, grinning.

"Hey, Captain! Masuyo said that this is her day off, so I'm just gonna go back to the office." Ikkaku said, trying to walk by the Captain... when he was pulled back.

"I asked... what did you see... Ikkaku?" Kenpachi asked, glaring at the third seat.

"Nothing! I swear!" Ikkaku yelled, eyes wide.

The door opened, the person inside about to walk out when they paused, quirking an eyebrow at the scene. Shun folded her arms over her chest, leaning against the door frame, a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Shun asked.

Kenpachi let go of his victim, and looked at his subordinate, seeing her looking between both men with a quirked eyebrow, but he noticed the glare she sent the third seat, curling her lip back.

"Okay, I'm sure I don't wanna know, so I'm gonna go and find something to do." Shun said, rolling her eyes, closing her door.

Walking past both men, she didn't see the looks they sent her. Kenpachi looked her body over along with the third seat. It didn't matter if she was apart of their division, right? Walking after the woman, Kenpachi folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the third seat. Damn idiot, saw her body as well. He frowned and gritted his teeth. He shouldn't even be caring about that weak woman. Shun looked behind, and frowned when she saw the Captain. Great. That meant a bad day.

-:-

_A brown haired woman blinked, tilting her head curiously, looking at the woman leaning against the tree. Cautiously, she walked towards the woman, taking one step at a time. Standing in front of the woman, she knelt down, blinking curiously. She held her hand out, poking the woman, making the woman groan._

"_Eeeh? Are you dead?" The woman asked, tilting her head to the side._

_The woman leaning against the tree, opened her eyes and looked up, only for her eyes to widen with horror. Backing up quickly, she bumped into the tree, glancing at the tree before looking back to the woman in front of her, eyes wide with fear. The woman in front of her only blinked before giggling._

"_You're funny, onna-chan!" The woman chirped, giggling with a wide smile._

_The woman blinked, furrowing her eyebrows. Why... wasn't she judging her by her appearance? Still staring at the woman questioningly, she swallowed, opening her mouth to talk, only to find her mouth dry. The giggling woman stopped and looked at the woman closely, bending back down._

"_Are you thirsty?" She asked, tilting her head. The woman, hesitantly, nodded. The brown haired woman smiled brightly, digging in her pink robes, pulling out a bottle. "Here!" She said, holding it out._

_The woman blinked, slowly grabbing the bottle, making the smile on the other woman's face widen. She looked at the bottle, opening it, taking a sip._

"_What's you name?" The woman asked, tilting her head, bending down, getting her knees dirty._

"_My-my name is R-Rio." The woman stuttered, shrinking back in fear._

_The other woman smiled brightly, her eyes shining. She held her hand out, grinning._

"_My name's Yuri!"_

Rio opened her eyes, sitting in the private hot springs, having rented one. She lowered her eyelids and looked down, narrowing her eyes. She was dreaming. Dreaming when Yuri first found her. Sighing, she looked at the sky. Why did the Captain hug her? It made no sense. He hugged her and ordered her to leave. She shook her head and looked up, seeing snowflakes falling down, sitting in an open air bath.

"Why is this happening... to us, now?" Rio muttered, meaning her and her two friends.

She noticed the way the Captains of the tenth and eleventh looked at her friends, but they seemed oblivious to it. She didn't want to be in _any_ relationships... not after... she was raped. By the man she trusted along with her friends. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. Pulling her legs close to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees. Why now? Why now of all times. In the year they graduate. She sighed. She was confused.

"Why now?" Rio muttered, closing her eyes.

Enjoying the water, she sighed, letting a smile appear on her lips. She mind as well sleep.

-:-

Yuri blinked, looking at the Captain, seeing his arms behind his head, sleeping on the couch. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Why was he sleeping? She, hesitantly, tip toed to the couch, looking down at the Captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya... are you sleeping?" Yuri asked, bending down, blinking curiously.

When he didn't respond, Yuri pouted. Stepping back, she put her finger on her lip, thinking. How could she wake him up? She smiled brightly. Spreading her arms apart, she took a breath of air.

"Captain Hitsugaya, the buildings on fire!!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide.

She blinked, looking back to the couch, seeing the Captain still sleeping. She tilted her head to the side. He didn't wake up. She pouted again and tried to think of other ideas.

"Captain Hitsugaya! The squad's fighting each other!"

"Captain Hitsugaya! Lieutenant Matsumoto is going out drinking!"

"I have candy."

"I have my toy."

"Captain Hitsugaya! I got an owwie!"

"Captain Hitsugaya! There's a Captain's meeting right now!"

"Captain Hitsugaya! I have money for you!"

"Captain Hitsugaya-"

"Call me... Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya muttered, still sleeping.

Yuri paused and looked at the Captain curiously, tilting her head to the side. Shiro... chan? She blinked and started giggling. That was a funny name. She paused and blinked, a wide smile spreading across her face. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I accidentally spilled water on your paperwork."

Hitsugaya shot up, hitting Yuri's forehead with his, both hearing a loud 'CRACK' when their heads collided. Hitsugaya blinked at the same time as Yuri. She held her forehead, still blinking, gaining the Captain's attention. He turned towards her, rubbing his forehead, scowling.

"Hikari! Why did you-"

He stopped, eyes widening, seeing Yuri's eyes welling up with tears, her lips trembling. He shot up, holding his hands out, panicking.

"Hikari! I didn't mean to-"

He stopped, hearing Yuri crying out loudly. He started stuttering, not knowing what to do. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her, tense, not knowing if what he was doing was the right thing to do at the moment. Yuri sniffled, finding the Captain's arms around her, making her tilt her head. What was he doing?

"Uh, Captain Hitsugaya, you can let go of me now." Yuri said, blinking.

Hitsugaya flushed, nodding before he stepped back. He rubbed the back of his head, seeing Yuri rub her forehead. He winced. He did that to her.

"That hurt." Yuri whined, pouting.

"Sorry." Hitsugaya said, looking away, folding his arms over his chest, frowning.

Yuri looked up and blinked curiously, smiling widely.

"That okay... Shiro-chan." Yuri said, giggling.

Hitsugaya's face flushed, looking at his subordinate abruptly, eyes wide. Where did she hear that?

-:-

Shun growled, arms folded in front of her chest, her eye twitching all the while. She looked to the side, seeing the Captain sitting with her outside, in the damn cold! She gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes.

"Why the hell... are you out here?! Captain Zaraki." Shun said, forgetting his rank for a moment.

"Because. Can't I do something without you asking?" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

She frowned and looked away, standing up, walking away, going towards the dojo. She stopped, and looked behind, frowning. She turned around, pointing at the Captain.

"I knew it! You are following me!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain.

"I am not, you little bitch." Kenpachi growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Shhun flinched before walking past the Captain, going towards the office. She stopped again, turning her head, seeing the Captain standing behind her. What the fuck?! Shaking her head, she continued to walk, trying to ignore the Captain that _wasn't_ following her.

"Bad luck. I always have fucking bad luck." Shun muttered, walking inside of the division.

The Captain only rolled his eyes. He walked past the woman, seeing her look at him warily, like she didn't trust him. He frowned and continued to walk, to where he assumed was his office.

"Captain Zaraki!"

He stopped and turned, glaring at the woman, grunting. She pointed to the left hall from where she stood, a frown on her face, still glaring at him.

"The office is this way." Shun said.

"I fucking know that!" Kenpachi growled, walking down the hall she said the office was.

Shun rolled her eyes, following the Captain. What a fucking ass. She gritted her teeth, folding her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. Why couldn't she go to the seventh squad. Oh yeah, that's right. She has anger problems. She growled and glared ahead. She does _not_ have anger problems!

"Ken-chan! Grouchy-chan!"

Both people stopped, turning around, seeing the lieutenant running towards them with snow on her clothes, making both people quirk an eyebrow. Was she playing in the snow?

"Grouchy-chan! There's a meeting right now!" Yachiru yelled, smiling widely.

That's right. Shun was apart of the Shinigami Woman's Association Committee. All because of her dumbass little friend! Shun growled and narrowed her eyes, making the Captain smirk.

-:-

Rio walked down the street, heading towards the Kuchiki manor, where, amazingly, the SWA head courters was at. She disappeared, reappearing in front of the manor. She walked into the manor, walking for a couple minutes before walking up to a wall. She raised her hand to knock, only to feel someone put a hand over hers, making her blink. She turned her head, only to widen her eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki! There's a SWA meeting going on and I didn't mean to-"

"That is all right, Rio Sachiko." Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Rio said quietly, nodding.

They were both quiet, until Rio coughed lightly, making the Captain open his eyes.

"I have to go now." Rio said, pointing to the wall.

"Yes." Byakuya said, nodding.

Rio smiled and turned to knock on the wall again, only to feel the Captain's hand on hers, making her pause and look at him questioningly.

"What I did yesterday was-"

"Captain Kuchiki," Rio interrupted, smiling. "I'm sure you have a reasonable purpose for doing what you did yesterday. So please, just drop it." Rio said, bowing.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, seeing his subordinate look... uneasy around him. Why? He nodded.

"Thank you." Rio said, smiling.

Byakuya nodded, walking away. He felt a reiatsu enter the Kuchiki grounds, thinking it was an intruder. He looked behind, seeing the wall open, seeing his subordinate smile before she walked in. Why did he embrace her? It didn't make any sense. Ir probably didn't make any sense to her either. He continued to walk, stopping, going in another direction. He would not get involved with another woman. Once getting to his destination, he looked at the picture surrounded by many flowers. Walking to the picture, he stood in front of it, narrowing his eyes.

"Forgive me, Hisana." Byakuya muttered, closing his eyes.

-:-

Yuri waved to the Captain of the tenth, smiling widely, seeing him wave back. She paused and tilted her head to the side in confusion. He... waved back? She blinked before closing the door behind herself. She skipped down the hall, trying to understand why the Captain was acting funny. She blinked. Maybe he _was_ sick!

"Oh, no!!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide with horror.

He was sick!!! Maybe. She tilted her head and pouted. The Captain was so hard to read. First, he was moody, now, he was nice. She furrowed her eyebrows. None of it made sense. She sighed before she looked up, seeing the gate up ahead. Running up to them, she opened them and closed them behind herself. Now, to get to the Kuchiki Manor! She smiled happily before using shunpo, jumping on top of buildings and walls, towards the noble house. Kitty and Rio were probably there. All she had to do was meet them! Grinning, she went faster, ignoring the cold that went through her.

"I hope they have snacks!" Yuri squealed, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya sat in his office, looking at his hand, wondering why he waved back to her. He never did that. He noticed, when he waved, that Hikari got a confused look on her face, staring at him questioningly. He frowned. He was not feeling anything for her. He sighed and looked at the paperwork, noting that they had finished early.

"She's more useful than Matsumoto." Hitsugaya muttered.

He felt nothing for her. Nothing. He closed his eyes, noticing that they seemed to be getting closer. Only a little. He frowned, remembering when Hikari called him Shiro-chan a couple times before she stopped and started calling him by his title. He wouldn't mind... if she started calling him Shiro-chan. Off duty.

-:-

All the members of the Shinigami Woman's Association sat in the meeting room, looking at the president. Shun rested her cheek on her palm while both Yuri and Rio sat straight, smiling at the president. Yachiru smiled widely, at her little desk.

"Attention!" Yachiru squealed, flailing her arms wildly.

Shun rolled her eyes. They already had their attention on her.

"We're... gonna have Christmas!" Yachiru yelled, smiling widely.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the president questioningly, wondering what the hell Christmas was. Yuri tilted her head to the side, holding her arm up.

"Hmm?" Yachiru looked at the brown haired woman questioningly.

"What's Christmas?" Yuri asked, blinking curiously.

"Christmas is when people give presents to those they care about!" Yachiru squealed happily.

Yuri smiled widely, excited, along with other members of the committee, but Shun frowned and quirked an eyebrow.

"And why're you bringing this up, president Kusajishi?" Shun asked.

"Because! I want you," Yachiru pointed at everyone in the room. "To give presents to your Captains and friends! And you have to kiss someone under a plant! And you have to dress up for Christmas! And you-"

"Here is what you will have to complete before the holiday." Nanao said, handing out slips of paper.

"Giving presents to our Captains?" Isane asked.

"Yep!" Yachiru chirped, smiling widely.

"But isn't this holiday for humans?" Soi Fon asked, frowning.

"So? We can celebrate it! It's on December twenty fifth!" Yachiru yelled, holding up five fingers.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Shun muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe I can get Captain Hitsugaya candy." Yuri muttered, pouting. "Or maybe some watermelons."

"Maybe I should just sleep during this Christmas day." Shun said, grinning.

"I hope Captain Kuchiki will not mind it." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"And remember!" Yachiru yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "If you don't do everything on that list, you have to go up against Ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed.

Everyone in the room paled except for the lieutenant and subordinate of the eleventh division. Shun quirked an eyebrow. Go up against the Captain. Maybe-

"No." Rio said, as if reading her friend's mind.

Shun growled and slumped her shoulder's forward, frowning. Damn. So close to going up against that bastard of a Captain.

"Hey! Yuri-chan!" Rangiku squealed, wrapping her arms around the woman's shoulders.

"Yes, lieutenant Matsumoto?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Did you know that the Captain's birthday is five days before this holiday?" Rangiku asked, smiling widely.

"No." Yuri said, blinked.

"Well, it is! I just wanted to let you kn-"

"Get your arms off of her."

Both women blinked, everyone's attention going towards the murderous looking woman standing over both subordinates of the tenth division. Rangiku's eyes widened while Yuri smiled happily. Shun glared at the woman, eyes narrowed, curling her lip back.

"But... I'm Yuri-chan's friend!" Rangiku chirped.

"I don't care if you are her friend, I want you to let go of her." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"I would do as she says." Rio said, smiling, gaining the lieutenant's attention. She tilted her head and closed her eyes. "She almost killed someone for not listening."

Everyone's eyes in the room widened, looking at the angry woman with horror. Yachiru only started cheering, saying she was proud of 'Grouchy-chan'. Rangiku slowly unwrapped her arms around the little woman's shoulders, making Shun narrow her eyes and sit back down.

"You're very jealous when someone else befriends us." Rio said, giggling.

"Shut the hell up! I don't like her carefree attitude." Shun growled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Kitty!" Yuri squealed, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"No. I already don't like it." Shun growled.

"I can't wait for it." Rio said, smiling.

Yuri smiled widely along with Rio while Shun rolled her eyes and scoffed. Why the hell were they celebrating a humans holiday anyway? How the hell did lieutenant Kusajishi even find out about the holiday? She frowned. It was probably the Strawberry.

-:-

On the list was...

_Number one: Get a present for your friends and Captain_

_Number two: Kiss someone under a plant with berries_

_Number three: Dress up in a red dress (dress will be provided by the committee)_

_Number four: Have a Christmas party for your squad_

_Number five: Hug someone for Christmas_

_Number six: Draw a picture of Santa_

_Number seven: Get candy for the president_

_Number eight: Find a Christmas hat_

_Number nine: Go to the meeting room to have a small party on December twenty forth_

_Number ten: Have a great Christmas!_

-:-

All three women stood outside the Kuchiki Manor, eyes wide and mouths opened slightly. Yuri blinked and tilted her head, Rio furrowed her eyebrows and blinked curiously, and Shun started shaking with anger, her face darkening.

"WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?!!!!!!!!!"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** I'd like to thank

girlX901

Ranyo Malight

Mriliisa

Ray-nee-chan

AllAvengedRomance

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

WinterMission

rosewhip889

Lunar Iris

for reviewing! Thanks a bunch! Thanks a whole lot! I really appreciate the reviews. :D

Shun's eye twitched, gripping the paper, glaring at it while her two friends gaped, shocked out of their minds. Rio and Yuri turned their heads, looking at their friend, taking several steps away from her.

"Why did... lieutenant Kusajishi write the second one?! Or was it her?" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"We don't know. Maybe we won't have to do the second one." Rio said, reading the list.

"Maybe we do." Yuri said, tilting her head.

"No! No! Don't say that!" Shun yelled, pointing at her little friend with a scowl.

"Why?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because I don't want to kiss someone." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back. "And! … are you taller?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, staring at her little friend.

Yuri blinked and tilted her head to the side in confusion. Taller? She put her hand on her head, then stepped away from the spot, looking at where her hand was.

"No, dumb dumb Kitty, I'm still the same size." Yuri said, pouting.

Shun flinched, glaring at her friend before she smacked the back of her head. Yuri held the back of her head, her eyes tearing up, her lips trembling. Rio sighed and shook her head, giving her angry friend a look.

"If you were me, you'd be pissed too." Shun growled, stomping away from the Manor.

"But we're not you." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

"Shut up!" Shun yelled, disappearing from sight.

Yuri pouted, folding her arms in front of her like a child. She always disappeared when they were talking, or sleeping, or in the middle of winter. Rio smiled and looked at her friend, motioning her to come along. Yuri smiled happily, skipping after her friend.

"Why do you think Kitty is so mad about the second task?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because, don't you remember?" Rio asked, closing her eyes as she smiled.

Yuri blinked and looked up in thought, trying to remember when it all came back to her. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, yeah! She didn't-"

"Yuri! Please don't mention it in public." Rio pleaded, furrowing her eyebrows. "Shun would be mad at us if we did."

"Why?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because... even though Shun doesn't care what people think about her, she still gets embarrassed about some things." Rio said, smiling.

"Ooooh." Yuri nodded, blinking.

She began giggling. Shun was funny sometimes. Skipped after her friend, she thought about the time when Shun first saved them, making her smile widely.

-:-

_Both Rio and Yuri stood against the tree, eyes wide, seeing bandits surround them, all of them grinning. Rio stood in front of her little friend, glaring at the group of men._

"_St-stay away from us!" Rio yelled, trembling._

_All the men started laughing, making Rio step back, eyes wide with fear. Yuri whimpered, holding onto the back of Rio's kimono, also trembling. They closed their eyes tightly, seeing some of the men run towards them. Someone else ran towards them, but not to attack, and skidded in front of them, grinning widely, swinging her sword up._

"_Who the hell are you?!"_

_Both Rio and Yuri slowly opened their eyes, looking at the scene, their eyes widening when they saw several dead men in front of them, someone else in front of them._

"_Who-who're you?" Yuri asked, eyes wide._

_The woman didn't answer, except just kept grinning at the men in front of her, eyes narrowed. Rio and Yuri blinked, watching as the woman bent her knees, holding her sword in front of herself, a savage look on her face. The leader of the bandits gritted his teeth, glaring at the woman._

"_Get her!" He yelled, pointing at the woman._

_The woman grinned, running towards the men, everything happening so fast that the two women were barely able to follow anything. When it was all done, both women stared at the bloody field, eyes wide with horror. The woman that saved them walked over to the fallen man, eyes narrowed, frowning. The man backed up, tripping over a branch, falling down._

"_P-please! Spare me!" The man yelled, holding his hand in front of his body._

_The woman stopped before grinning widely, her eyes dilating._

"_Sorry, I don't spare people that attack me." She said, raising her sword in the air._

_His eyes widened along with the other two women. Rio and Yuri closed their eyes tightly, hearing screams from the man... until it was silent, both stopped breathing. They opened their eyes, seeing the woman swing her sword, getting the blood off. The woman sighed before cracking her neck, walking away, putting her hands in her pockets._

"_Where is-is she going?" Yuri asked, swallowing loudly._

"_I don't know." Rio said quietly, hands in front of her chest._

_They watched as the woman continued to walk, both hesitant, walking towards the woman with fear on their faces. They continued to follow, noting that the woman wasn't paying them any attention. Yuri looked at the woman, blinking. She saved them. She let a small smile appear on her face._

-:-

Hitsugaya sat in his chair, looking outside the window. He sighed and rested his chin on his palm, frowning. He was sort of wishing there was more paperwork, just to relieve his boredom. He narrowed his eyes. Was Hikari hanging out with the lieutenant of the third? He frowned and gritted his teeth. Why did he feel jealous? He should not be feeling jealous, at all! He didn't care for his sixth seat at all, he only wanted to protect her, nothing else. He looked towards the door, seeing it open, seeing his _drunk_ lieutenant walking in, making him scowl. What was she doing drinking?

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, frowning.

Said woman stopped, looking towards her Captain, waving with a wide smile.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I was... gonna get my sake." Rangiku said, pointing to the book case.

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Why did she point to the...? He watched as she walked to the book case, grabbing a book, pulling out a sake bottle from behind the books. Hitsugaya felt his eye twitch. So, _that's_ where her new hiding place was. She stumbled towards the door, waving to him with a bright smile.

"Matsumoto, where are you going?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning.

"Just going to go to my house, and have this." Rangiku said, holding her bottle of sake.

Hitsugaya frowned before nodding, seeing her smile brightly before she stumbled out the door. It was going to seven, so he mind as well let her go. He looked outside again, seeing some of his subordinates walking onto the courtyard, all of them chatting. Where was Hikari? Is she with Kira? He narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

He stopped clenching his hands into fists, looking towards the door, seeing it open and seeing his sixth seat bouncing in, smiling happily. He let his thought of her being with the lieutenant go, relieved. Yuri looked at him, grinning.

"Hello!" Yuri chirped, waving happily.

Hitsugaya nodded, seeing her grin before she skipped to the coffee table, picking up her finished paperwork, walking towards the Captain's desk, setting the pile down.

"Well, I'm gonna go, Captain Hitsugaya! Nighty night!" Yuri said, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya nodded, seeing her grin before she skipped towards the door, something falling out of her robes. He quirked an eyebrow before standing up, walking over to the fallen item, bending down to pick it up. Once he looked at the paper and read it, his eyes widened. What was this?!

-:-

Kenpachi frowned, arms folded in front of his chest, Yachiru saying good night before she ran out of the room, most likely going back to their house. He growled and narrowed his eyes, ignoring the looks both his third and fifth seat sent him. Where the hell was that damn woman? He sighed, standing up, walking towards the door, frowning deeply. Both his subordinates didn't say anything except stand up, following the Captain. Walking down the hall, he cursed under his breath. Where was that woman? She had a meeting before, but she was taking so damn long! He gritted his teeth, glaring ahead.

"Captain, you okay?" Ikkaku asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Fine!" Kenpachi snapped, barring his teeth.

"Are you sure? You've been acting weird ever since I got Shun-chan to wear the outfits I got her." Yumichika said, smiling knowingly.

Kenpachi glared at his fifth seat, seeing him smile and look away. He growled. He hasn't been acting weird. Walking outside, he saw people about to throw snowballs when they saw him, all bowing.

"Good evening, Captain Zaraki!"

He grunted, walking into the courtyard. Where the fuck was that damn woman? Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other, shrugging. Before they could walk any further, they stopped, seeing the tiles in front of them break, someone standing there.

"Ah, fuck. What time is it?" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Masuyo! Where were you?!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at the woman.

"I don't have to tell you." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

She started walking towards the building, cracking her neck, eyes narrowed. She stopped, seeing a body in front of her, making her frown and look up.

"Yes, Captain Zaraki?" Shun asked, glaring at the Captain.

"Where the hell were you?" Kenpachi growled, narrowing his eyes.

"What the he- what does it matter to you? I took a walk." Shun said, staring at the Captain quizzically.

"Because you took your damn sweet time, that's why!" Kenpachi growled, curling his lip back.

Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes, wondering why the hell he was acting... well, pissed! She frowned and gritted her teeth.

"So? It doesn't matter to you or anyone!" Shun growled.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists, barring his canine like teeth. Shun frowned before scoffing, walking past the Captain, getting pissed. Why the hell was he acting like such an ass? More than normal?!

-:-

Byakuya walked down the hall, towards his office, his cold exterior making people avoid his way. He narrowed his eyes, walking into his office. His seventh seat was at his manor, where the lieutenant of the eleventh put her committee, making him feel sort of... happy. He narrowed his eyes. No, he was _not_ happy. He was annoyed by the fact that they had another meeting at his manor.

"Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya stopped, turning around, narrowing his eyes when he saw his lieutenant.

"What is it, Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"Do you know where Rio is?" Renji asked, frowning in confusion.

"No." Byakuya answered, not going to tell the lieutenant anything.

Renji frowned and scratched the back of his head, walking towards the door again. Where was she then? Byakuya watched as the lieutenant left, going back to sorting his paperwork after the door closed. He sighed, hearing the door open, wondering what Renji could want now? He turned, stopping his train of thought, seeing his seventh seat walking in. Rio looked around, smiling at the Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki, have you seen lieutenant Abarai. We have promised each other to go for a walk tonight." Rio said, smiling softly.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his paperwork. Closing his eyes, he turned around, facing his desk again.

"I believe he has some errands to do." Byakuya said.

Rio blinked and tilted her head to the side in confusion. But Renji said...? She furrowed her eyebrows. Maybe he had some last business to do.

"Oh, I see. Well, I have to go, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, bowing.

Seeing her stand straight, he saw her bow before walking back towards the exit, making his eyes narrow. Just before she could leave, he put his hand on her shoulder, making her pause and look at him questioningly, making him close his eyes.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

"If you would like, Rio Sachiko, I would be obliged to go." Byakuya said.

Rio blinked and tilted her head, confused. Go with her? She smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, bowing.

Byakuya nodded, opening his eyes, seeing Rio smile softly. Walking with her again might be nice.

-:-

Yuri tilted her head, watching as Shun walked out of the eleventh division, yelling at the eleventh squad Captain, who was following her? She giggled, smiling widely. She didn't know why the Captain was following Kitty, but she wanted to join them!

"Leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you, so why do you keep following me?! Did I take something from you?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain.

"I need a reason to follow someone?" Kenpachi asked, frowning.

"Yes! You're pissing me off! Sorry for yelling at you, but you are making me wish I could kill you!!!" Shun yelled, curling her lip back.

"So?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Shun flinched, clenching her hands into fists. She scoffed before turning around, stomping down the courtyard, ignoring the Captain that was following her for some off reason, pissing her off! Did he lose a bet or something?! She gritted her teeth, looking behind to glare at the Captain, seeing him glare back.

"Bastard." Shun growled. "Bad luck, always bad luck."

"Yep!"

Shun stopped, turning her head, staring at her little friend, who was smiling widely, tilting her head to the side. She frowned and folded her arms over her chest.

"What're you doing here?" Shun asked, scowling.

"I came to visit! And say, hi!" Yuri said, smiling widely, waving.

Shun rolled her eyes, ignoring the cute look her friend was sending her. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Want to find Rio?" Yuri asked, smiling widely.

"Sure. At least Captain Zaraki lef- wait, never mind. He's still here." Shun growled, glaring at the Captain who was _still_ following her.

"He can come with us!" Yuri squealed, jumping excitedly.

"You nuts?! I don't want him to come." Shun said, rolling her eyes. "I don't even know why he's following me."

"Maybe you have candy on the back of your head?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

Shun frowned and rolled her eyes. What an idiot. Just to be sure, she reached behind her head, feeling nothing. She sighed and turned her head, glaring at the Captain.

"Why are you following me- oh, never mind. Let's go, Yuri. I don't care if he follows or not." Shun growled, stomping towards the gates.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, skipping after her friend.

They walked out the gate, the ominous shadow of the eleventh squad Captain hanging over them. Yuri turned her head, grinning at the Captain. The Captain only glared at the woman, seeing that she kept smiling widely.

"Hikari!"

Yuri stopped and turned her head, tilting her head in confusion, seeing the Captain of the tenth division Captain frowning at her. She smiled brightly, waving wildly.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, grinning.

"Hikari, what are you doing with Captain Zaraki?" Hitsugaya asked, walking towards his subordinate.

"Because he's following Kitty." Yuri said, tilting her head.

"Don't call me that!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"And we're looking for Rio. Why don't you come with us, Captain Hitsugaya? I bet you could have fun." Yuri said, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya frowned, looking at the Captain of the eleventh squad, seeing the Captain glare at him. He narrowed his eyes, looking at his subordinate, seeing her smile widely.

"Fine. But only because he's here." Hitsugaya said, meaning the famous Kenpachi Zaraki.

"What? Scared I might kill her?" Kenpachi asked, smirking.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, frowning, both the Captains sharing a look. Shun rolled her eyes while Yuri smiled widely. Continuing on their way, both friend talked, both not noticing the glares the Captains sent each other.

-:-

Rio smiled, hands clasped in front of her, walking down the street with the Captain of the sixth squad. Byakuya walked, eyes narrowed, hands at his sides. They walked in silence, noticing that snow started falling from the sky. Rio smiled softly, closing her eyes. It felt nice to have someone next to her.

"Captain Kuchiki," Rio started, getting the Captain's attention. "I'm sorry for trespassing on your property."

"That us quite all right, Rio Sachiko. Lieutenant Kusajishi is the one who built tunnels in my manor." Byakuya said, eyes closed.

"She really did that?" Rio asked, shocked, eyes wide.

"Yes." Byakuya said, nodding curtly.

"I see. I'm sorry for that." Rio said, smiling.

"That is all right." Byakuya said.

Rio nodded, closing her eyes, smiling softly. They continued to walk in silence, enjoying the silence, until it was broken by a loud, angry voice.

"Rio!"

Said woman stopped and turned around, seeing two of her friends and... their Captain following them? Shun grinned, and Yuri smiled brightly, waving happily. Rio smiled and walked towards them, the Captain of the sixth standing in the same spot with narrowed eyes.

"Shun, Yuri. What are you guys doing here?" Rio asked, smiling.

"We came for a walk. And I was hoping to lose Captain Zaraki on the way." Shun said, frowning.

Rio blinked and looked at the Captain of the eleventh, seeing him staring at... Shun's ass? Rio's face turned red before she looked down, stifling a giggle. Shun quirked an eyebrow at the same time Yuri tilted her head in confusion.

"What?" Shun asked, frowning.

"N-nothing." Rio said, waving her hand.

"Let's go for a walk with you and Captain... Kuchiki?" Yuri said, tilting her head in confusion at the Captain.

"Okay." Rio said, smiling.

"Oh, great! Another Captain." Shun said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Shun." Rio said, staring at her friend in a disapproving manner.

Shun rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest while Yuri giggled. Hitsugaya let a smile appear on his lips, looking away, Byakuya opened his eyes, looking at his subordinate talking with her friends, and Kenpachi was still looking at his subordinates ass. All three woman nodded, talking to their Captains, telling them they were all walking together. So, all six people ended up walking together, three top ranking people glaring at each other, while all three friends talked. Now, all they had to do was figure out which first task they had to complete in their tasks. And as they said before, it was gonna be hell!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Sombody Cool

Ray-nee-chan

imnotinsane13

Mariliisa

rosewhip889

Lunar Iris

shadow-dog18

CaramelTromboneGirl

SolarFang

for reviewing. You are so damn awesome! Thank you! :D

Rio smiled, walking down the hall, hands clasped in front of her. The night before, they all had a nice walk, but her and her friends couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at them. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up. Who would stare at them? She lightly shrugged and continued on, smiling.

"Rio!"

Said woman stopped and looked behind, seeing the lieutenant of the sixth squad running towards her. She smiled and turned around, seeing him stop in front of her, frowning.

"Hello, lieutenant Abarai-"

"Where were you last night?!" Renji asked, frowning, narrowing his eyes.

Rio blinked and tilted her head to the side, wondering why he was angry.

"I went for a walk with Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, seeing the lieutenant clench his hands into fists.

Seeing his fists, she unconsciously stepped back, her heart pounding fast. Renji saw her step back and gritted his teeth. She was walking with that noble again?! Grabbing her arms harshly, he glared right into her eyes, seeing her eyes widen, feeling her begin to shake.

"Why were you walking with Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked, narrowing his eyes.

"B-because he said you were busy." Rio stuttered, trembling.

"I was busy looking for you." Renji said, frowning deeply.

"But, Captain Kuchiki said-"

"Didn't you think he was lying?" Renji asked, tightening his grip.

"But... why would he lie about something like that?" Rio asked, wincing.

Renji frowned, pulling his eyebrows together. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again, turning his head, looking at his Captain, seeing the Captain's hand on his shoulder.

"Let go of her, Renji." Byakuya ordered, narrowing his eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki." Renji said, frowning.

He paused before releasing his hold on the seventh seat, the woman's eyes wide with... fear? Byakuya narrowed his eyes, seeing her look, and glared at the lieutenant. Renji frowned and looked at the woman, seeing her back away when he looked at her.

"Sorry, Rio." Renji said, turning around, walking away.

Rio watched as he walked, eyes glistening, still trembling. Her eyes widened, seeing all her memories of when she was attacked because of her appearance. She tensed, feeling a hand on her shoulder, turning her head, seeing the Captain.

"Come, Rio." Byakuya said, not ordered, and used her given name again.

Rio hesitantly nodded, wondering what was happening. Something like that hasn't happened to her since she met her friends.

-:-

Shun frowned, walking towards the division, rubbing the back of her head, glaring straight ahead. She didn't show it, but she was troubled and confused. Why the fuck was that bastard of a Captain following her, yelling at her when she would ask why he was. She gritted her teeth, walking up the steps, clenching her hands into fists.

"Why the fuck is he acting more of an ass?" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, hitting the floor with her foot, breaking it.

She curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes dangerously. That man... was pissing her off! She scoffed, ignoring the calls for her from the other men in the division. She folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the floor boards, still outside, on the porch.

"Dumbass of a Captain. Fucking idiot following for some damn rea... son..." Shun stopped talking, seeing something float in front of her, eyes wide.

Her eyes continued to widen, mouth opening slightly. Everyone looked up, eyes wide, hearing a scream. Kenpachi and everyone else in the office narrowed their eyes.

"Who the fuck was that?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That almost sounded like... Shun-chan?" Yumichika said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Everyone stared at the fifth seat in shock before they stood up, walking towards the door. Shun... screaming? Well, that was outright impossible. Walking outside, they looked around, frowning, wondering where the woman was. They all looked to the right of the porch, seeing the only woman of the eleventh division running towards them.

"Get it! Get it! Get it! Get it! Get it!" Shun yelled, running behind the Captain, making him quirk an eyebrow.

He frowned and looked forward, about to attack whatever it was... until it was in front of them, making everyone blink, disbelief on their faces. In front of them... was a hell butterfly.

"It's just as-"

"I know what it is!" Shun growled, glaring at the bald shinigami.

"Then why are you...?"

Everyone paused and slowly looked at the woman, who was gripping onto the Captain's arm, her eyes wide. Kenpachi started smirking, folding his arms over his chest, amused.

"Masuyo," Kenpachi started, making Shun look at him. "Are you scared of bugs?"

"Shut up! I am not!" Shun yelled, narrowing her eyes.

The Captain smirked, holding out his hand, everyone seeing the hell butterfly land on his finger. He grinned, holding it in front of the woman's face, making her eyes widen. She hit the Captain's arm, glaring at the man. The Captain smirked again, listening to the message. He frowned and looked at the woman, seeing her glaring at the bug.

"You have to go to the forth division." Kenpachi said.

"Why?" Shun asked, still holding onto the Captain.

"For this." Kenpachi said, touching the woman's eye patch.

She backed away, holding her eyes, glaring at the Captain. She blinked and looked at the bug, a grin spreading across her face.

"Really? Well then, so long!" Shun said, walking towards the steps.

She paused and turned around, seeing the Captains standing behind her, making her eye twitch. What the hell?! He was following her again?!

-:-

Yuri smiled brightly, standing behind the Captain, about to sneak up on him. She covered his eyes, making him frown and stop signing his paperwork.

"Guess who?" Yuri said, grinning.

"Hikari." Hitsugaya said, frowning.

Yuri pouted and uncovered his eyes, folding her arms over his chest, acting like a child. Hitsugaya glanced behind, rolling his eyes. He didn't understand it. He hated everything cute, and yet he didn't hate Hikari. He narrowed his eyes. He just didn't understand it. He reached for his cup, only to look at his sleeve. It looked as if his shihakusho was-

"Your robes are getting smaller." Yuri said, looking at his sleeve.

"Yes, I know, Hikari." Hitsugaya said, frowning.

"Why don't you get another robe? Get your sizes checked. Maybe you got taller!" Yuri said, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya frowned. Glancing at her sleeve, he also saw hers getting shorter. He sighed and grabbed his cup, drinking out of it, tasting his tea. He would get his measurements later on.

"Have you ever seen a lizard?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, looking at the Captain's paperwork.

"No." Hitsugaya said, signing.

"Do you want candy?" Yuri asked, holding out a lollipop.

"No." Hitsugaya said, glaring at the lollipop.

"But it's good." Yuri said, pouting.

"I don't want any."

"But-"

"Hikari, I don't want any."

"One lick?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Yuri pouted, seeing him glare at her before he started signing paperwork. Smiling widely, she stuck it in his mouth, making his eyes widen.

"Hikari! What did you do that for?!" Hitsugaya yelled, taking the lollipop out of his mouth, glaring at the sixth seat.

"Does it taste good?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, smiling.

Hitsugaya frowned and looked away, slowly nodding, making Yuri grin. Hitsugaya flushed and folded his arms over his chest, frowning deeply. It tasted like watermelon.

"Do your paperwork, Hikari." Hitsugaya ordered, frowning.

"Hai!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely, skipping towards the couches.

Hitsugaya frowned and continued to write, glancing at the subordinate, seeing her stick a lollipop on her mouth, reading a form, blinking curiously. He looked at the lollipop in his hand, frowning before he stuck it in his mouth. It did taste good.

-:-

Rio looked at the floor, eyes distant. Why did the lieutenant act the way he did? Why did he get mad? Why did he say that Captain Kuchiki lied to her? She was so confused. She wiped her eyes, frowning. She didn't want to cry! She looked up, seeing the Captain holding a cup in front of her. Tentatively, she grabbed the cup, seeing tea inside the cup. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry for being weak, Captain Kuchiki." Rio muttered, lowering her eyebrows.

"It is not your fault, Rio." Byakuya said, making Rio raise her head again, eyes wide.

Why were the Captains acting strangely? It didn't make any sense. Lowering her head, she nodded.

"Did you lie to me last night, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, walking towards his desk, making Rio look up. He sat down, closing his eyes, hands on the desk.

"Yes." Byakuya said.

"But, why? There was no reason for you to lie. And now, lieutenant Abarai is mad at me, for a reason I don't know, or understand." Rio said, sighing.

Byakuya opened his eyes, gazing at the woman, seeing her staring at the floor, eyes still distant. She did not understand the lieutenant's feeling. And the lieutenant probably didn't understand his. He narrowed his eyes.

"I wanted to walk with you, in replacement of lieutenant Abarai." Byakuya said.

Rio looked up, eyes wide, shocked. He wanted to...? She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. She looked down. Byakuya looked at the woman, still stoic, hands clenching into fists. Regaining his composure, he unclenched his hands, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"I..."

He opened his eyes again, glancing at the woman, seeing her look at him before looking outside the window.

"I haven't been scared in... a _long_ time." Rio said, gripping her cup.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. She was scared when the lieutenant was confronting her. He scared her.

"Rio Sachiko, come." Byakuya ordered, closing his eyes.

Rio looked up, furrowing her eyebrows, setting the cup down, standing up, walking over to the Captain. She stood in front of the Captain's desk, hands clasped in front of her, blinking in confusion when she saw the Captain motion her to walk around the desk. Doing what he wanted, she stood in front of him, tensing when he reached for her, only for her eyes to widen when he embraced her again. Her eyes were wide, tense, feeling the Captain stand. Why... were the Captains acting different? Rio's eyes started welling with tears, whimpering until she started crying, gripping onto the Captain's haori. Byakuya opened his eyes, chin on top of her head, looking outside.

-:-

"You're saying that this can come off?" Shun asked, pointing to her eye patch.

The member of the forth squad nodded, seeing the woman grin widely, the Captain standing by her side with a frown. Shun frowned and glared at the Captain, seeing him giving her a bored look, like he didn't care. She scoffed before looking at the man in front of her.

"Well then, lets take it off." The man said, reaching for the eye patch.

Shun moved back, frowning, glaring at the man.

"I'll do it." Shun said, reaching for the eye patch.

Once she took it off, she saw nothing but blur, squinting her eye to try and see better. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, seeing her trying to see out of her damn eye. Shun's sight started clearing, making her blink and grin. She jumped off the table, grinning widely.

"Yes!" Shun yelled, turning around, pointing at the Captain. "Hah! I can see again!"

"I'll make you lose your eye." Kenpachi said, seeing her eyes widen before she moved back.

Turning around, she saluted the squad member with two fingers before walking outside the room, the squad member seeing the Captain following the woman, making him quirk an eyebrow.

"I can see." Shun muttered, grinning.

"Shut the hell up." Kenpachi growled, frowning.

"Shut up, Captain Zaraki! Why're you following me? You've been doing this for several damn days now!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain.

"So?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the woman flinch before she scoffed.

Ignoring the man, she continued to walk, grinning. She was able to see! At least she didn't have to use an eye patch now. Continuing to walk, she looked to the side, seeing the Captain's arm move.

"What're you doing?" Shun asked, seeing the arm stop before going back to the Captain's side.

"Nothing. Let's go." Kenpachi growled.

Shun paused and narrowed her eyes, frowning. What did he say?

"Let's? As in us? You make it sound like he have a friendship or something." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut the hell up!" Kenpachi growled.

Shun frowned and scoffed, looking away, folding her arms over her chest, pulling her scarf up her face. What a bastard. The Captain frowned and rolled his eyes. She was such a little hot ass. He paused. Wait. He meant bitch. Why the hell...? He frowned and shook his head.

"Thanks." Shun said, frowning.

He paused and looked at the woman, quirking an eyebrow, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Y'know. For the fight." Shun said, looking away with a scowl.

The Captain stopped before he started grinning, making the woman stop as well and look at him, quirking an eyebrow. She frowned, seeing his grin.

"What?" Shun asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Kenpachi said, still grinning.

She watched him with a confused look, wondering why the hell he was grinning. She didn't do anything, so why was he fucking grinning? Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. She didn't care what he did, as long as he didn't start yelling at her.

-:-

Yuri smiled brightly, putting the stacks of paperwork on the Captain's desk. She patted her hands together, like the paperwork had dirt of them. Hitsugaya grabbed the paperwork, straightening them out before putting them with the rest of the paperwork. Standing up, he patted Yuri's head, seeing her grin.

"Good job." Hitsugaya said, walking around the desk.

Yuri looked at the Captain, tilting her head to the side, seeing him stop and stare at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We were the same size when I joined, but now you're about an inch taller than me!" Yuri squealed, smiling widely, pointing to herself.

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow, looking between their heights, seeing that she was correct. Maybe he _was_ getting taller. Sighing, he walked towards the doors, opening them, waiting for the sixth seat. Seeing her skip out the room, he shut the door and locked it.

"Captain Hitsugaya, did you have fun last night?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, smiling widely.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said.

He frowned. It wasn't fun when the Captain of the eleventh challenged him and the Captain of the sixth to a fight, the only person stopping him when the subordinate of Zaraki started shouting at him. He looked up in thought, remembering when the Captain's eyes glazed over, looking at the angry woman. Did he feel something for her? And the Captain of the sixth, he kept close to his subordinate. He frowned. Was something wrong with those two Captains?

"Captain Hitsugaya~!" Yuri called, waving a hand in his face.

Hitsugaya blinked, looking at his subordinate, seeing her giggle when he was brought out of his thoughts. He frowned, seeing her grin before she grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the exit of the division. He narrowed his eyes, remembering the list he found. What was the list? And what was Christmas? And what was the second task? He frowned and looked at his subordinate, hearing her say that they were going to find watermelon. Sighing, he nodded, seeing her smile widely.

"Let's go!" Yuri squealed, smiling.

When she turned around and started skipping away, he let a smile appear on his lips, glad to see her happy. She was... cute. He frowned again, wondering why he wanted to protect her when he hated cute things. He sighed, seeing Yuri stop and look at him, waving her arm, smiling widely. He smiled, walking towards his subordinate with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Where do we get watermelon?" Yuri asked, smiling innocently.

"I think there is some by the outskirts of the Seireitei." Hitsugaya said.

Yuri smiled brightly, skipping, telling him to hurry up. He smiled, seeing her grin. Was she going to do the second task? He frowned. She better not.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Ray-nee-chan

Sombody Cool

Ranyo Malight

WinterMission

Mariliisa

shadow-dog18

rosewhip889

CaramelTromboneGirl

Beastly Rose

Pyra Sanada

Lunar Iris

for reviewing. You guys are so awesome! :D Thanks! Hope you all review my story again! =D

Yuri smiled widely, sitting on the chair of the Captain's desk. Why was she sitting on the Captain's chair? Because the Captain of the tenth wasn't there, so she decided she would sit in his chair until he was back.

"Get me water." Yuri said, pouting, feeling like a Captain.

She started giggling. Now, all she needed was a Captain's haori. Reaching over the desk, she grabbed her cup, drinking her water. Taking it away from her mouth, she sighed happily, feeling refreshed. She heard chuckling, making her blink and open her eyes, turning her head to see the Captain.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked, smirking.

Yuri's face flushed, lowering her head with a red face.

"Nothing." Yuri said, folding her arms over her chest, pouting.

She looked to the side, face still red from embarrassment.

"Captain Hitsugaya, how long have you been watching?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Since you tip toed over to my chair." Hitsugaya said.

Yuri lowered her head again, blushing. Standing up, she grinned, holding out her arms to show the Captain his chair. Hitsugaya smirked before walking away from the door, towards his desk. He patted the brown haired woman's head, making her smile widely, before he sat down.

"I wanted to know what it was like to be a Captain." Yuri said, grinning.

"I see that." Hitsugaya said, reaching for his paperwork, blinking when he noticed something.

"I finished it when you left!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

"Uh, thanks." Hitsugaya said, pulling his arm back.

Yuri blinked and looked to the side while Hitsugaya rubbed the back of his neck. Awkward silence. Hitsugaya glanced at the sixth seat, seeing her look outside, blinking. She hadn't asked about that list. Could it be that she forgot about it. He narrowed his eyes. She better not complete that second task. Looking at her hand, he quirked and eyebrow, seeing something red.

"Hikari," Hitsugaya started, getting the sixth seat's attention. "What are you holding?"

Yuri smiled happily, putting the hat on, making Hitsugaya blink.

"It's a Christmas hat!" Yuri squealed, holding onto the hat.

Hitsugaya blinked at the strange hat, seeing her smile brightly. He remembered seeing something on the list say Christmas hat. Maybe she hadn't forgot about that. He narrowed his eyes. Damn.

-:-

Shun snored lightly, laying on the couch, everyone drinking silently, the lieutenant also sleeping. Yumichika sighed, looking at the done piles of paperwork next to him. It seemed she was getting better at paperwork.

"Well, since we're being quiet, wanna go find a fight?" Ikkaku asked, looking at the Captain.

"You can." Kenpachi said, sipping on his sake.

Ikkaku gave his Captain a look, shrugging before he stood up with the fifth seat, both waving to the Captain before exiting the room. Kenpachi sighed, looking at his lieutenant and his woman... he shook his head. What the hell? She wasn't his. Glancing at the woman, he stood up, walking towards the couch, staring at her. She laid on her stomach, her arm under her chin, snoring lightly. Sitting by the woman's head, he slowly put his hand on her head, seeing her smile before rubbing her head against his hand.

"Cat, huh?" Kenpachi muttered, scratching the woman's head, hearing something like purring.

He smirked. She was different, like him and Yachiru. Nobody liked him except for his lieutenant, third seat, and fifth seat. And she had her two friends. She had a lot of admirers while he had people that only wanted to see how 'large' he was. He frowned. Why the hell was he thinking? Continuing to pet her head, he felt her rub her head against his leg. But after five minutes of petting her head, he froze, seeing the woman's eyes flutter open. Shun blinked and tilted her head. What the hell? She felt something on her head, making her blink. That was a hand on her head.

"Captain Zaraki." Shun said, hearing a grunt. "Why... are you petting me?"

"I'm not, you little dumbass." Kenpachi growled.

"Then why is you hand still moving against my head?" Shun asked, looking at the Captain.

He stopped, but didn't remove his hand. Shun frowned before trying to move, only to hear the Captain growl. She stayed still, blinking. Her face reddened before looking away, frowning, seeing the lieutenant sleeping on the other couch.

"Still pet my head and I won't move." Shun said, flushing.

Kenpachi quirked an eyebrow before smirking, continuing to pet her head, hearing a purr. They stayed in silence, one of them too embarrassed to say anything while the other listened to the purring.

"You have a nice ass." Kenpachi commented, smirking.

"Okay, stop petting me now." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

-:-

Rio smiled, bowing outside the office, waiting for a command to tell her to walk in. After hearing it, she walked inside, smiling. She tensed when she saw the lieutenant, but relaxed and continued to walk. Renji looked up, pausing, frowning.

"Do you have paperwork you need delivered, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, smiling.

She walked forward, seeing the Captain push the paperwork forward, picking it up. She smiled before walking over to the lieutenant's desk.

"Lieutenant Abarai, do you need paperwork," Rio opened her eyes, smiling. "Delivered?"

Renji felt a shiver go down his spine, his eyes widening. She seemed... mad. He slowly pushed a pile of paperwork forward, seeing her bow before she grabbed it. Before she could pull her hand back, he grabbed her wrist, making her pause and making the Captain stop signing.

"Rio, listen, I'm sorr-"

"I must go, lieutenant Abarai." Rio interrupted, pulling her hand back.

She walked towards the door, bowing before she walked out, smiling. Renji frowned and lowered his head and hand, furrowing his eyebrows. Sighing, he glanced at the Captain, seeing him continue to sign, standing up, walking towards the door. Byakuya stopped signing and looked at the lieutenant, narrowing his eyes. Closing his eyes, he stood up, walking towards the door.

"Rio!" Renji yelled, seeing the woman stop and look behind.

Rio narrowed her eyes, frowning. Renji walked up to her, panting, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash at you yesterday! I was mad and-"

"Lieutenant Abarai, you don't need to explain. Captain Kuchiki did." Rio said.

"Really? Okay. Wait. Did you say Captain Kuchiki explained why I was mad?" Renji asked, frowning.

"Yes. He said you were jealous that all the attention from you went to him. So, I forgive you." Rio said, smiling.

Renji frowned and shook his head. He opened his mouth before feeling a hand on his shoulder, turning around, seeing the Captain. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, seeing the Captain narrow his eyes.

"I believe she has explained that she has forgiven you." Byakuya said, frowning.

"Captain Kuchiki." Renji said, frowning.

"Excuse me, Captain Kuchiki, lieutenant Abarai, I have to deliver now." Rio said, bowing, turning around, walking away.

Byakuya released his hold on the lieutenant's shoulder, closing his eyes before walking away. Renji frowned and lowered his head. She listened to the Captain of the sixth more than him. He thought that they were closer. It seemed that those two were getting closer.

-:-

Yuri grabbed her hat, putting it back on, smiling widely. She loved the Christmas hat! She grinned and tilted her head, giddy. Hitsugaya chuckled, seeing her jump up and down on the couch. She seemed to like that hat.

"Captain Hitsugaya, have you heard of Christmas?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"I heard of it, but I don't know what it is." Hitsugaya said.

"It's a holiday that has present! That's what president Kusajishi said." Yuri said, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya frowned. The only reason lieutenant Kusajishi would bring it up is probably because of the presents. She probably doesn't even know what the holiday is. He looked up in thought before standing up.

"Let's go, Hikari." Hitsugaya said, walking towards the door.

Yuri blinked and tilted her head.

"Where are we going, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, jumping up.

"We're going to the library."Hitsugaya said, closing the door behind the happy person.

"Why?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"To learn about this Christmas." Hitsugaya said, walking down the hall.

Yuri blinked before smiling widely, jumping onto the Captain's back, making him stumble forward before looking at the sixth seat, his face red.

"What are you doing, Hikari?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm riding on your back." Yuri said, grinning.

"I see." Hitsugaya said, frowning.

He paused before he continued to walk, ignoring the looks some of his subordinates sent him. He had gotten another robe, but it seemed a little too big. He better grow out of it.

"Do you want another lollipop?" Yuri asked, holding out a candy.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"It's watermelon."

"...Give it to me when we get to the library."

"Hai!"

-:-

Shun stayed a distance away from the Captain, glaring at him, seeing him smirk. Damn bastard. She rolled her eyes before looking at the courtyard, sitting on the steps. Damn bastard. She sighed before standing up, feeling hungry. Before she could start walking, she turned, seeing the Captain stand.

"Want to get something to eat?" Shun asked, seeing the Captain quirk an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me?" Kenpachi asked, frowning in confusion.

"Because I want to know if you're hungry so I can be ready and pay for it." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

"And... you think I'll be coming with you?" Kenpachi asked.

"You're going to follow." Shun said, frowning.

Kenpachi frowned, seeing her smirk before she turned, walking towards the gates. He looked at her ass, feeling his hand twitch. He couldn't do that. But then he stopped, frowning, looking at his hand. Why did he stop? Because Shun turned around and glared at him, curling her lip back. Why did she look murderous? Because-

"Did you just slap my ass?!" Shun yelled, her eye twitching.

He couldn't help but smirk, seeing her face darken before she held her fist in front of her face, shaking with anger.

"First... you follow me... for some damn reason... then second... you compliment my ass... then third... you just slapped my ass!!" Shun yelled, pulling her hand back.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her, making her eyes widen when he bent down and smirked right in her face. She frowned before pulling her wrist back, stomping away, muttering curses. He grinned, looking around, seeing everyone's mouth open, all shocked. He smirked before following the woman, seeing her look behind and glare at him. Falling in step with the growling woman, he grinned.

"You have a nice tight little ass." Kenpachi said, seeing the woman flinch.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun yelled, walking faster.

"Why? It is." Kenpachi said, still smirking.

"Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill the ass of a Captain!" Shun growled, feeling her hands twitch, eye twitching.

Kenpachi frowned before putting his hand on the woman's head, feeling her flinch, before he started scratching her head, feeling her stop before she her eyes glazed over, purring. She shook her head before pushing his hand away, glaring at him.

"Why the hell were you even- ah! Let's just go. Fucking... agh!" Shun growled, stomping the ground, breaking a tile.

"Want me to feel you up again?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the woman stop and glare at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun yelled, flipping the Captain off.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked, smirking.

"Fuck you." Shun growled, eye twitching.

"Well, we would be doing it the other way around." Kenpachi said, continuing to walk with a smirk.

It took Shun a couple seconds to figure out what he meant before her eyes widened and her face flushed. Kenpachi started grinning.

"Shut the fuck up!"

-:-

Rio smiled, walking back towards the sixth division, having finished delivering paperwork. She looked at the sky, seeing it darken. Sensing her reiatsu, she felt Yuri's reiatsu flowing, meaning she was happy. Sensing Shun's reiatsu, she blinked. She was mad. Which wasn't unusual, but there was another reiatsu with hers. Another reiatsu was also with Yuri's. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's their Captains." Rio muttered, confused.

She tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. She shook her head before she continued to walk, hands clasped in front of her. She had to tell the Captain that she had delivered the paperwork. Walking down the hall, she paused, seeing the lieutenant walking out of the office room. She furrowed her eyebrows before walking, seeing the lieutenant glance at her before he lowered his head. Walking towards her, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen Rio, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to get mad." Renji said, frowning.

Rio blinked before smiling, nodding.

"That is alright, lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, smiling softly.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rio said, nodding.

"I'm really... am sorry, Rio." Renji said, looking down with a frown.

"I know you are, Renji." Rio said, smiling as she closed her eyes.

Renji paused before embracing the woman, making her pause before relaxing, closing her eyes. Pulling back, he blushed, making the woman giggle.

"It _is_ all right." Rio said, smiling.

She nodded, seeing the lieutenant nod back before he walked past the woman, still looking apologetic. She smiled before walking towards the office, feeling a little better. Knocking on the door, she waited, hearing a command to walk in. Smiling, she walked inside.

"Captain Kuchiki, I delivered the paperwork as ordered." Rio said, smiling before she bowed.

Byakuya opened his eyes, seeing the woman straighten up as she smiled. He nodded, seeing her nod before she started to walk towards the door.

"Rio." Byakuya said, using her given name again.

Rio stopped and looked behind, confused as to why he used her name. She smiled and turned back around, hands clasped in front of her, closing her eyes.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked.

Byakuya stood up, making Rio tilt her head. Was he going to hug her again? Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked down. Did Shun and Yuri also notice the difference in their Captains as well as her? Looking back up, she smiled, waiting for whatever the Captain was about to do. But what he did _really_ shocked her. Her eyes widened, feeling his lips against hers?!

**A/N** dun dun DUUN!!! D:


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** I'd like to thank

lieutnantkusajishi

Ray-nee-chan

Lunar Iris

WinterMission

Mariliisa

RyuuRaiden

rosewhip889

Temari's Angel

Pyra Sanada

for reviewing! You guys are awesome, and great! I'm so happy. :3 And wow, I got over one hundred and fifty reviews. :D Last night someone burnt down two, _two_, buildings! They were both here before I was even born! Damn, it made a lot of people sad when it went down. T.T I have a lot of memories of that place. Now, the next chapter! :D

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, sitting on a step, somewhere near the ninth division. She lowered her head. She was confused. _So_ confused. Why did the Captain of the sixth kiss her? She closed her eyes, sensing two of her friend's reiatsu making their way to her area. Yuri and Shun ran around the corner, seeing their friend sitting on the steps.

"Rio!" Yuri squealed, smiling widely.

The childish woman skipped up the stairs while the angry woman walked. Standing in front of the confused woman, Shun quirked an eyebrow.

"You look like shit." Shun commented, frowning.

"I feel like it." Rio muttered, her head lowered.

Shun and Yuri glanced at each other before sitting down, sighing. Shun looked at her friend, frowning, wondering what the hell was wrong with her friend.

"Hey, Shun, I sensed that you were with your Captain yesterday. What did you guys do?" Rio asked, looking at her friend.

Shun growled and narrowed her eyes, glaring at nothing.

"Nothing! That's what!" Shun snapped, frowning. "Bastard's following me for some damn reason and it's fucking pissing me off! Damn... bastard... kill him... in his sleep." Shun muttered.

Yuri started laughing, pointing at her friend, crying out loud when the angry woman hit her. Shun growled, folding her arms over her chest, frowning. Rio smiled and tilted her head, closing her eyes.

"So... who kissed you?" Shun asked, seeing Rio's eyes widen with shock.

Rio's mouth opened slightly, eyes wide with shock. How did... how did she know?! She looked down, blushing, lowering her head. Shun rested her chin on her palm, her elbow on her knee, eyes glazed over. Yuri blinked and tilted her head. Someone kissed Rio?

"How did you know?" Rio asked quietly.

"Well I didn't. I said that to expect a reaction, and it seems I was right." Shun said, smirking.

Rio blinked before frowning, giving her friend a glance. Shun rolled her eyes and pulled her scarf up, looking away. What a baby.

"That wasn't nice Kitty!" Yuri exclaimed, pouting.

"Shut up." Shun growled, curling her lip back.

Rio sighed and looked back down, gaining both of her friend's attention. She sighed and closed her eyes, troubled and confused.

"It was Captain Kuchiki." Rio said.

Both Yuri and Shun's eyes widened, both gaping. Did she say... it was that noble that kissed her?! Yuri's face reddened while Shun quirked an eyebrow, before a grin started to spread across her face. She suddenly started patting her friend's back.

"Way to go! I hear a lot of people admired that noble, and you managed to get his attention!" Shun said, grinning widely.

"Congratulations!" Yuri chirped, flailing her arms.

Rio blinked, confused. What were they doing? They were congratulating her? Why? She kissed her superior and they act like this. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Stop it!" Rio exclaimed, making both her friends stop.

Shun and Yuri blinked, staring at their friend with confused expressions. What? They didn't do anything. Shun frowned and retracted her hand, shrugging, while Yuri put her hands down, tilting her head.

"I kissed someone who I don't trust." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Shun narrowed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists, while Yuri lowered her head, a sad expression on her face. Shun cursed under her breath. Both her idiot friends didn't trust males, since they were both raped. She tightened her fist, a little bit of blood seeping through her hands. Once Rio noticed, she grabbed her friend's hands and started using a kido, healing them. Shun frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need your damn help!" Shun growled, pulling her hands away.

Rio sighed and nodded, the glow from her hands fading. Shun never wanted any help. She felt her eyes glisten. She kissed a man she didn't trust. Shaking her head, she stood up, gaining both her friends attention.

"I'm gonna go." Rio said.

"Okay." Yuri said quietly, nodding.

Shun grunted, frowning, eyes narrowed, seeing her troubled friend nod before she started walking, pulling her red scarf up. Yuri pouted, lowering her head.

"Rio seems sad." Yuri said, tilting her head.

Shun frowned and looked at her friend, before hitting her, making her friend cry out in pain. Take her for not noticing when something was wrong with their friend. She sighed and looked in the direction their friend took, narrowing her eyes. Damn that bastard. If he didn't scar Rio and Yuri, they would trust men. She sighed and lowered her head, glaring at the ground. It was all her fault. Yuri rubbed her head and stared at her friend, furrowing her eyebrows. Shun was mad and Rio was troubled and so confused. She could tell by their expressions. She tilted her head. What was happening?

-:-

Rio walked down the street, hands clasped in front of her, head lowered. She hasn't been confused in a long time. It was getting her frustrated. As soon as the Captain had kissed her, she left as quickly as possible. She closed her eyes. She didn't even know how the Captain felt when she did that. She didn't know what to do. Opening her eyes, she looked up, eyes widening when her breath got caught in her throat. Byakuya stood in front of her, eyes narrowed.

"Rio Sachiko, come with me." Byakuya ordered, turning around.

Rio swallowed, walking after the Captain. She should be avoiding him. She should be making up an excuse. She should be away from him. So why, why was she following him? She closed her eyes and frowned. She didn't know what to do. She sighed, opening her eyes, seeing that the Captain was leading her to the office. She should leave while she still has the chance. But, the office was right in front of them. She walked in, seeing the Captain holding the door open for her, and waited for anything. A hit, a slap, anything. She tensed, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Rio Sachiko." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

"Y-Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, swallowing.

"I'm sorry, for what I did last night. It had obviously upset you." Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

Rio blinked, her eyes widening. He was... apologizing? She turned around. He was apologizing to _her_? No one had ever apologized to her except for Yuri. Shun would get mad at her and never apologize, verbally.

"I did not take any consideration for your feelings. That is why I am apologizing." Byakuya said, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

But the grip on her shoulder disappeared, making him open his eyes and look down. But then his eyes widened when his seventh seat embraced him? Rio closed her eyes. She didn't know what she was doing, but it felt nice. Stepping back, she smiled and bowed.

"It is quite all right, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, nodding.

Byakuya blinked once before nodding, seeing her smile widen. Unable to help himself, he embraced her, berating himself for betraying Hisana again. Rio lowered her eyelids. He still loved someone else, so why was he acting this way to her?

-:-

Shun frowned, glaring at the Captain, yelling at him because he didn't sign the paperwork she needed him to sign, arms folded in front of her chest. But the Captain of the eleventh wasn't listening to her, except looked at her lips and looked at her body, his chin resting in his palm. He started lowering his gaze, about to look at her legs when the woman slammed her hands on the desk.

"Captain Zaraki, my eyes are up here!" Shun yelled, her eye twitching.

Kenpachi looked up, blinking out of boredom, making the woman flinch. She sighed loudly as she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Damn fucking... agh!" Shun exclaimed, stomping over to the coffee table.

Kenpachi started smirking, watching the woman's body as she sat down. He felt his hand twitch and closed his eyes, growling.

"Captain Zaraki, I have a question for you." Shun said, frowning.

Opening his eyes, he frowned, grunting, waiting for her question. Shun rolled her eyes. Didn't he ever talk?

"When did you, uh... lose your eye?" Shun asked, pointing to her right eye.

Kenpachi frowned and quirked an eyebrow. He didn't lose his eye. Still seeing her questioning look, he sighed, standing up, making Shun frown and stare at him warily. She watched him, eyes narrowed, sitting him sit down beside her.

"I didn't fucking lose my eye." Kenpachi growled, reaching for his eye patch, making shun quirk an eyebrow.

Once he took his eye patch off, Shun's eyes widened, feeling the Captain's reiatsu. She looked at the Captain, seeing that he _did_ have another eye, seeing him watching her warily, looking for her reaction. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why the fuck do you wear an eye patch if you have an eye?" Shun asked, pointing at the man's right eye.

Kenpachi's eyes widened slightly, putting the eye patch back on, staring at the woman, seeing her quirk an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Wasn't she bothered by his reiatsu? Why the hell didn't she gasp for breath? He looked at her, eyes narrowed, frowning. She didn't look like she was bothered by his reiatsu at all. What did that mean?

"I asked you a question." Shun growled, rolling her eyes.

"I wear it so my battles can last longer." Kenpachi growled.

Shun quirked an eyebrow before looking up in thought. That wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe she should do that. Still thinking, she didn't notice the man's attention on her chest. He frowned and looked away. He was no damn horny animal! Besides the fact that he was going onto his third year dry spell. He growled and folded his arms over his chest.

"The fuck's your problem?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Kenpachi snapped, frowning.

"Good. If nothings wrong, get your fucking hand off my ass!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

-:-

Yuri read the Christmas book, reading the page, looking at the plant in her hand with berries. The plant was called a mistletoe. When two people walked under it, they had to kiss. It was tradition. She blinked and tilted her head. What if _four_ people had walked under it? She tilted her head. That wouldn't work. Smiling, she closed the book and skipped over to the door, grabbing a chair, and grabbed the end of the string, which was attached to the mistletoe, and started to tie it on the door frame. Admiring her work, she grinned. She jumped to the floor, about to push the chair back where she got it, when the door opened, the Captain of the tenth standing there.

"Hikari, what are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Yuri blinked and looked up, as did the Captain, and turned red. They were standing under the mistletoe!

"What is that?" Hitsugaya asked.

Yuri ran to the couch, bringing the book back to the door, looking for the page she was reading before she hung the mistletoe up. Finding it, she showed the Captain, seeing him quirk an eyebrow before he started to read the page. He eyes widened, face flushing. That's what the plant with berries was?! Looking at his subordinate, he saw the same flush on her face, seeing her avert his eyes.

"What do we do?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Uh, well, you should wait until later. It doesn't count, since you just hung it up." Hitsugaya said, folding his arms over his chest, blushing.

Yuri blinked and tilted her head to the other side.

"Is it like a game?" Yuri asked.

"Uh, yeah." Hitsugaya said, shrugging.

Yuri started smiling widely, clapping her hands together. It was a game! So she needed someone to go under the mistletoe and kiss them! She blinked. But first, she needed to put some in her friend's divisions. They probably didn't know what the mistletoes were, so she had to leave slips of papers to tell them what the mistletoes were for. Her eyes glinted, making Hitsugaya stare at her questioningly.

-:-

Byakuya looked outside, watching as the snow fell, in his study. He had hugged his seventh seat again. He narrowed his eyes. He was deceiving Hisana. He closed his eyes, turning around, holding a brush. Putting the bush on the paper, he began writing calligraphy. Stopping, he turned his head, looking at the diary of Hisana. Narrowing his eyes, he put the brush down, standing up, walking over to the bookcase. Grabbing the book, he opened it, eyes softening when he read some of the pages she wrote.

_Byakuya-sama-_

_I went looking again-_

_I hope to find my sister-_

_We went walking-_

She had wrote on a lot of pages. Now that he remembers, he had not read most of the pages she wrote in respect for her. Narrowing his eyes, he continued to read, walking over to his seat, sitting down. He continued to read, skipping several pages until he was on the last page she wrote on. He continued to read, eyes emotionless, until they widened, reading the page again.

_Byakuya-sama, please, find my sister._

_I know I could not return all the love you have shown me, but know that I will always love you. Please, live your life fully, and never be afraid to open up. Don't push those that are important to you away. I know you love me, just like I love you, but please, let someone else love you. I do not want you to be alone when I am gone. I do not want you to be in pain when I pass over. Please, find my sister and let someone else love you._

_Hisana._

Byakuya's eyes were wide. He remembered now. Hisana had walked into his study, and had offered him her diary, but he only put it in his bookcase. She had said she wanted him to read it, when she was gone. But he did not want to disrespect her privacy. Let other people in. He narrowed his eyes and closed the book.

"Hisana." Byakuya muttered.

-:-

Shun growled, walking into the office, soaking wet, thanks to the ass of a Captain! Said Captain walked in, smirking, arms folded inside his shihakusho. She turned around, glaring at the Captain.

"You son of a bitch! Why the hell did you fucking push me into the snow?!" Shun yelled, curling her lip back.

"Because, there was a hell butterfly heading towards you." Kenpachi said, grinning.

Shun growled and narrowed her eyes dangerously, flipping the man off before she walked to the couches, grabbing the stacks of paperwork, walking over to the Captain's desk. Setting them down, she clapped her hands together. About to tell the Captain she was going to go, her eyes widened, jumping away from the Captain.

"Stop touching my ass!" Shun yelled, eye twitching.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked, smirking.

Shun growled and closed her eyes, muttering curses. Kenpachi grinned before looking the woman over, seeing her continue to mutter, growling. He felt his hand twitch again, making him growl.

"Hope he... dies... damn... fuck... kill him." Shun muttered, not noticing the lust in the man's eyes since her eyes were closed.

Kenpachi licked his lips, seeing hers move as she talked, before he shook his head. Dammit! He shook his head again before looking at the woman, seeing her shake her head and growled, muttering more curses, something about killing him. He clenched his hands into fists, eyes narrowing. Shun opened her eyes, yellow orbs bearing into his, making his hands clench harder, seeing her glare at him. She quirked an eyebrow at his expression. He looked like he was in pain or something. Folding her arms over her chest, staring at him with a frown.

"You okay, Captain Zarak- mff!" Shun's eyes widened, being pulled against the Captain and... that fact that he was KISSING HER?!!

He couldn't fucking help it! Crushing his lips against hers, he felt her tense. Shun's face flushed before she regained her train of thought and pushed the man away, eyes wide with shock. Kenpachi was panting, growling. Her eyes were wide, until they narrowed dangerously. She started to shake with anger before darting past the Captain, the tall man not able to see her expression when she went by. He looked at her, seeing her slam the door shut. Curling his lip back, he cursed. Dammit!

"Fuck!" Shun growled, slamming her hand against the wall, breaking it, splinters flying everywhere.

She narrowed her eyes and barred her teeth, covering her mouth with her hand. That bastard... took her first kiss!

-:-

Yuri grinned, running back towards the tenth division, having finished her job of putting mistletoes in the sixth and eleventh division, without anyone noticing. She grinned, proud of herself. She was like those people in the stealth force.

"I was quiet." Yuri muttered, smiling widely.

"You were what?"

She jumped and looked behind, seeing the Captain of the tenth staring at her, eyebrow quirked. She grinned and turned around, saluting.

"I... found candy!" Yuri chirped, pulling out a lollipop.

Hitsugaya frowned. He could have sworn she said she was quiet. Quiet about what? He stepped back, finding a lollipop being thrust into his face, narrowing his eyes.

"Hikari," Hitsugaya sighed, pushing her hand away.

"Please?" Yuri asked, holding the candy out.

Hitsugaya sighed before grabbing the candy, making Yuri smile widely. She jumped and hugged him, making his face flush before he lightly pushed her away, still seeing her smile. Grabbing another lollipop, she stuck it in her mouth, grinning. It tasted so good! She looked up, eyes blinking. Kitty's reiatsu was flaring. She tilted her head to the side. She was mad.

"About what?" Yuri muttered, blinking curiously.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Yuri blinked before looking at the Captain, grinning, rubbing the back of her head.

"Nothing!" Yuri chirped, smiling.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, confused by her answer. Who was she talking about. He narrowed his eyes, seeing her grin and tilt her head. She seemed so innocent, making his eyes soften. Yuri giggled, wondering why Shun's reiatsu was flaring wildly. Did something happen?


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Ray-nee-chan

Mariliisa

WinterMission

Sombody Cool

rosewhip889

sky wolf 96

Lunar Iris

GakuenAngel12

Beastly Rose

CaramelTromboneGirl

Hioni

for reviewing. You guys are great! Awesome! And fantastic! :D

Shun's eye twitched, looking at the red monstrosity in her hands, curling her lip back. What the hell was in her hands?! Whatever the hell it was, she wasn't going to wear it! Yuri and Rio blinked in curiosity, looking at their friend questioningly.

"The fuck is this?!" Shun growled, holding up a dress.

"It's a dress, Kitty." Yuri said, tilting her head, smiling widely.

"I know what it is!" Shun snapped, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Then what is the problem?" Rio asked, smiling softly.

"Do you not see... this?!" Shun yelled, holding up the... dress?

Rio and Yuri tilted their heads to the side, confused. They had not received the dresses yet, but they hoped they didn't get the same one as Shun. The dress their friend was holding up had no straps at all, and it was short?! It had fuzzy things at the bottom and where it would show her... cleavage. Their faces reddened, but they weren't as red as what Shun was seeing. She slammed her hands on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"What the hell is this?!" Shun yelled, holding out the dress.

"There was some errors to the shipment orders we sent, and some members of the SWA have received some of the dresses you have in your hand." Nanao said, pushing her glasses up with her index finger.

Shun growled and started shaking with anger, sitting back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. Rio and Yuri tilted their heads, looking at their friend. She seemed... more angry than normal.

"I don't mind it." Rangiku said, looking at the dress in front of her.

"Because you don't have any brains." Shun muttered, unnoticed by anyone.

Rio sighed and gave her friend a look, her eyes widening when Shun glared at her, curling her lip back. She never did that to her or Yuri. Sure, she did do that, but the look she had on her face seemed genuine. Yuri tilted her head, seeing a dress being placed in front of her and Rio, reaching for it, holding it out. Her face reddened, eyes widening. It... it was the same as Kitty's! She looked at Rio's, who had yet to look at hers, and gaped. They all had the same dresses?! But why?! Why her?!

"Rio! Your dress." Yuri whispered, eyes wide with shock.

Rio blinked and looked at the dress in front of her, blinking several times before picking it up, eyes widening. Oh, god! Her face reddened along with Yuri's. Shun growled before looking at her friends dresses, eyes widening before a grin spread across her face.

"Hey, at least I'm not alone." Shun said, chuckling.

Both her friends glared at her, making her grin widen. Ah, she didn't care, as long as her friends were going to be humiliated as well.

-:-

Yuri blushed, looking in the mirror, looking at the dress in her hands. Maybe... she should put it on? She tilted her head before walking towards the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. After fiddling with the clothes, stockings, and boots, she walked outside, looking around, like she was expecting someone to pop out. Pouting, she walked out, fiddling with the end of the short dress, walking over to the mirror, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's too short." Yuri complained, pouting.

She tried pulling the dress down, but it only made the upper half go down as well. She blushed. Maybe she can make the president of the SWA give her a deal. Before she could think further into the deal, about how to use candy, the door opened, making her eyes widen.

"Hikari, when are you... you..." Hitsugaya's voice trailed off, eyes widening, face flushing, seeing his seventh seat in a skimpy outfit?!

Yuri was frozen, standing in one place, eyes wide with horror. She sniffled before her eyes started welling with tears, making Hitsugaya snap out of his stupor.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Yuri said, tears rolling down her face.

The Captain slammed the door shut, eyes wide, blushing. What... was she wearing?! Yuri shook her head, rushing towards the bathroom, going to change into her uniform! She wouldn't wear it until she was ordered to!

"I need to get president Kusajishi candy." Yuri muttered.

She had to get a deal with the lieutenant of the eleventh squad! She nodded, pouting. She would not wear such an obscene outfit! Once she was in the comfort of her shinigami shihakusho, she grinned, walking out of the bathroom. She sighed happily, walking towards the door, opening it, walking out, and froze, eyes wide. Hitsugaya stood out there, blushing, same with her.

"Hello." Yuri said, smiling widely, waving her arm.

Hitsugaya's blush darkened. He could see that she was tense. Probably embarrassed that he seen her.

"Let's go, Hikari." Hitsugaya ordered, walking around.

"Hai!" Yuri chirped, still blushing in embarrassment.

Skipping after the Captain, she lowered her head. He had seen her, when she was trying on a outfit. Her eyes started to well with tears. What could be more embarrassing about that?!

-:-

Rio looked at the outfit, frowning in a disapproving manner. It was revolting. Who would ever wear such a outfit? Well, the lieutenant of the tenth division, but she didn't count.

"I don't want to wear this." Rio muttered, pouting.

"Don't want to wear what?"

Rio blinked before turning around, seeing the Captain of the sixth. She smiled and turned around, bowing out of respect. Byakuya delicately raised an eyebrow, looking at the red object in the woman's hand. Rio looked up and looked away, lowering her eyelids, flushing in embarrassment before holding the dress up, making Byakuya's eyes widen slightly.

"I have to wear this, for a Christmas party I have to throw." Rio said, looking down, embarrassed.

Byakuya looked at the dress, then looked at the subordinate, seeing her pouting. A party? He narrowed his eyes and looked past the seventh seat. Lieutenant Kusajishi. She was behind all of this. Wait. Christmas? What was Christmas? He looked at his subordinate, seeing her tilt her head to the side as she tucked the dress under her arm.

"Is there something wrong, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, blinking curiously.

"No." Byakuya lied, not wanting to ask someone what a word meant.

He would look it up later.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but I must go." Rio said, smiling.

"May I ask where you are going?" Byakuya asked, opening his eyes.

Rio's face turned red before swallowing.

"I was... going to try the dress on." Rio said, lowering her head.

Byakuya coughed before nodding, seeing Rio bow before she hurried off, possibly towards her room. Byakuya closed his eyes, walking towards the office, going to finish off the paperwork. Whatever this Christmas was, he had to find out what it was.

-:-

Shun growled, sitting on the steps of the eleventh division, glaring at the dress next to her. Damn those shipping orders. Who else got dresses like them? She sighed and looked at the cloudy skies, frowning. She narrowed her eyes and curled her lip back. That fucking bastard. She clenched her hands into fists before slamming her foot against the ground, cracking several dozen tiles, gaining other members of the eleventh division and making them pale when they saw what she did.

"He better burn in hell." Shun growled, looking at the damage she did.

"Who should?"

She frowned before looking around, her eyes widening before she shot up and backed away, holding her arms out, glaring at the Captain. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, seeing her curl her lip back. He started walking towards her, seeing her take a step back for every step he took.

"Stay away, bastard!" Shun growled, not using his title for the first time.

It shock the Captain so much, it made him stop and quirk an eyebrow. Shun growled and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the Captain. Man, she looked pissed. He smirked before walking closer, taking bigger steps. But before he could do anything, he was sent flying! Everyone in the courtyard widened their eyes, looking at the woman, seeing her fist out, her lip curled back.

"I said stay away from me! I don't want you near me! In fact, get some other poor loser to do your damn paperwork!" Shun yelled, grabbing the damn dress before disappearing from sight.

Kenpachi grunted, getting out from the mess, looking up, seeing that the woman was gone. He smirked and looked at his chest, seeing smoke rising from where she had punched. He grinned before looking up, rubbing the back of his neck. It seemed he had chosen the right woman.

-:-

All three friends sat in a hot spring, relaxing, eyes closed, happy smiles, or grins, on their faces. Rio opened her eyes, seeing the hot air of the open air bath rise into the sky, smiling. What made it even more beautiful was the snow falling.

"Damn snow." Shun growled, feeling snowflakes fall onto her hair.

Both Rio and Yuri looked at their friend questioningly and tilted their heads to the right.

"But, Kitty, you're zanpakuto is a snow and ice type zanpakuto." Yuri said.

"So?" Shun asked, frowning.

"But- never mind." Yuri said, pouting.

Shun rolled her eyes, sinking under the water until her eyes was just above the water. Yuri smiled widely before grabbing a bucket and splashing her head with it, wetting her hair. Grabbing shampoo, she began putting it in her hair. Rio smiled and sighed, closing her eyes, feeling the hot water around her. Eyes still closed, she began smiling, imagining being in her inner world.

"Dammit, Rio! Stop making the damn water hot!" Shun growled, getting out of the hot spring.

Rio opened her eyes and blinked, seeing bother her friends out of the water, staring at her. She smiled, the temperature of the water dimming down, both woman tentatively stepping into the water. That's what happened when you had a friend who had a fire type zanpakuto. Yuri poured water on her head, getting some of the shampoo out, and smiled widely before sinking under the hot water.

"Dumbass." Shun muttered, pouring water on her head.

Yuri resurfaced and grinned, shaking her head, making droplets of water go everywhere. Rio smiled and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. Yuri looked happy while Shun looked _really _mad, more than usual. She tilted her head and blinked curiously.

"Why do you look mad, Shun?" Rio asked.

Shun growled and narrowed her eyes, looking away. Damn her friends for being so damn nosy!

"I'm not mad." Shun said.

"But you are." Yuri said, receiving a glare.

"I'm not, so drop it!" Shun snapped, curing her lip back.

Yuri and Rio glanced at each other before looking at their friend, hearing her mutter curses, hitting the water. How could they not drop it? She would practically kill anyone if she didn't calm down. They sighed and lowered their heads, all squeaky clean.

"Shall we get out?" Rio asked, smiling.

"Sure." Shun grunted, standing up, holding her towel.

Yuri tilted her head and looked at Shun's body, blinking curiously before a wide smile spread across her face.

"Kitty! You're body is just like lieutenant Matsumoto!" Yuri squealed, pointing at her friend.

Shun flinched before glaring at her friend, a dark aura surrounding her, making Yuri gulp. She forgot! Shun _really_ hated it when someone would compliment her body. One time, she almost killed someone.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun yelled, walking over to the edge of the hot spring.

"Hai!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

Shun glared at her cheery friend before getting out at the same time as Rio. Really, it was like Yuri had no brain at all. She frowned. Damn idiot. Finding their baskets, they began getting dressing, all facing away from each other. Even though they were really close, they respected each others privacy.

"Are you mad at Captain Zaraki?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

Shun froze and closed her eyes, curling her lip back. Damn that little idiot! Why the hell did she even teach them to be more observant?!

"No!" Shun growled, glaring at her friend, seeing Yuri smiling brightly.

Rio smiled and tilted her head. They were so funny sometimes. But the way Shun reacted when Yuri mentioned Captain Zaraki meant that something happened between them. She tilted her head and blinked. What was it?

"Anyway, lets go." Shun growled, pulling her robes up.

She flinched when Rio threw a towel at her head, roughly pulling it off before glaring at her smiling friend! Damn that little... she rolled her eyes before drying her hair with the towel, muttering. Yuri giggled before drying her hair, smiling widely. Rio shook her head, reaching for her brush. They were all different. Shun had yellow eyes and didn't make friends as easily as her two friends, Rio had green eyes and black and blond hair, and Yuri was always smiling, never minding it when someone would yell at her or hit her.

"Now, let's go!" Shun snapped, hair messy, not caring.

Yuri started brushing her angry friend's hair, making Shun frown. She wasn't a damn kid! She grabbed the brush, seeing Yuri grin, and started brushing her hair, her bangs still messy after she brushed it. Rio sighed and shook her head, seeing her friend's bangs stick in the air. She never did care how she looked. Walking out of the bath house, she remembered when her and Yuri saw Shun walking out of a bath house in the Rukongai. She didn't bother to dry her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes.

-:-

"_But you have to dry your hair!" Yuri whined, holding out a towel._

"_I don't need to! Now get lost! You damn idiots keep following me!" Shun yelled, stomping away._

"_That's because we're your friends!" Yuri whined, waving the towel in the air, both her and Rio following the angry woman._

"_No, you're not!" Shun growled, glaring at the two women._

_Rio and Yuri lowered their heads, saddened looks on their faces, making the angry woman pause before sighing, shaking her head. She roughly grabbed the towel from Yuri, drying her hair, making the happy woman smile brightly._

"_Don't think I'm doing this for you!" Shun growled, glaring at the cheery woman._

_Yuri smiled brightly and nodded, Rio smiling also. Shun rolled her eyes before she continued to walk down the road, throwing the towel away. Before it hit the ground, Yuri jumped for it, catching it, making her smile widely. Rio smiled and tilted her head, happy._

-:-

Rio smiled at the memory. Shun may be cold towards her and Yuri, but she still saw them as her friends. She looked up, seeing Shun and Yuri looking at her curiously. She felt her face heat up from the attention and smiled. Shun rolled her eyes while Yuri blinked before smiling widely.

"I just want to sleep." Shun muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Because of you two!" Shun snapped, glaring at her friends.

She frowned, seeing both her friends smile, and rolled her eyes. Damn idiots never took any of her insults seriously. Rio smiled and clasped her hands in front of her while Yuri grinned and jumped on the angry woman's back, wrapping her arms around Shun's neck. The angry woman frowned before glaring at her friend, seeing Yuri smile brightly, sparkled surrounding her. Shun's expression remained blank, rolling her eyes.

"Look!" Yuri yelled, pointing to the sky.

Shun and Rio did what their friend wanted, looking to the sky, seeing a hell butterfly heading towards them, making them tilt their heads. Why was a hell butterfly heading towards them? Rio held her hand out, the hell butterfly landing on her finger, and smiled when she looked at Shun, seeing her angry friend take a step away from her.

"Scaredy cat!" Yuri squealed, laughing.

She cried out when Shun hit her, glaring at her. Rio smiled before looking at the hell butterfly.

"Attention, Shun Masuyo, Rio Sachiko, Yuri Hikari. You are ordered to attend the Captain's meeting." Rio said, listening to the message.

Shun and Yuri tilted their heads. Attend a Captain's meeting? What the hell for?

"Ichigo Kurosaki has come back to Soul Society with the other Ryoka." Rio finished, blinking.

Yuri's eyes widened. Ichi-kun was back?! She started smiling brightly while Shun quirked an eyebrow. Strawberry was coming back with the other Ryoka? What other Ryoka? And they need them as escorts again? Rio smiled as the hell butterfly flew away. She turned to her friends and closed her eyes as she smiled.

"Shall we go?" Rio asked.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** I'd like to thank

RyuuRaiden

Dragon of Twilight

Beastly Rose

CaramelTromboneGirl

WinterMission

rosewhip889

imnotinsane13

Pyra Sanada

lieutenantkusajishi

fallenangel9413

Hioni

for reviewing. Keep the reviews coming! :D Please?

Yuri smiled brightly, skipping towards the Captain's meeting room, ahead of her friends. Rio smiled while Shun frowned, not wanting to go to the damn meeting. That would mean seeing... _him_. She curled her lip back. Fuck!

"Can't you two go?" Shun asked, looking at her smiling friend.

"We were all requested to go." Rio said, smiling.

Shun frowned and growled. Bad luck, she always had bad luck. Yuri stood in front of the double doors, smiling widely. She held her hand up, knocking.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?! Do you have candy?!" Yuri called, grinning.

"Idiot! You can't be asking them if they have candy!" Shun yelled, hitting her friend's head.

"OWW! RIO!!!" Yuri wailed, holding her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Shun." Rio said, her mouth in a firm frown, staring at her friend in a disapproving manner.

Shun scoffed and looked away. Rio shook her head and looked at the door, her and both her friends looking at the large double doors when they opened. They looked inside, seeing the famous substitute shinigami turn around and grin at them. Yuri smiled widely before running towards the orange haired shinigami, jumping in the air to hug him, sending both of them to the floor.

"Ichi-kun!" Yuri squealed, smiling widely.

"Hello, Yuri." Ichigo said, laying on the floor of the meeting room.

Shun rolled her eyes, walking into the room with her arms folded across her chest while Rio walked in with a smile, hands clasped in front of her. Ichigo stood up, with the happy woman's arms around his neck, and grinned, looking at the two woman.

"Strawberry." Shun said, nodding.

The grin on the substitute shinigami's face immediately replaced a frown.

"That's not my name!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the woman.

"I know." Shun said, smirking.

"It is good to see you again, Kurosaki-san." Rio said, bowing.

"Great to see you guys too. I've actually been waiting to come back." Ichigo said, smirking.

"Did you miss us?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Sure. I even missed Shun." Ichigo said, gesturing to the smirking woman.

Yuri let go of the substitute shinigami and jumped to where her two friends stood and grinned while Shun patted Ichigo on the shoulder, smirking.

"Well, it's great to see you as well, Strawberry." Shun said.

"So, how are you and the Captain of the eleventh? Finally getting along well or what- AGH!!!" Ichigo cried in pain when the grip on his shoulder tightened.

A dark aura surrounded Shun, making Ichigo's eyes widen when Shun's face darkened, her eyes narrowing, curling her lip back. He reached towards his shoulder, trying to pull her hand off, still staring at the angry woman.

"Mention him in front of me again, and I will kill you." Shun said quietly, growling.

"But Kitty, he's right there!" Yuri said, pointing at the frowning Captain of the eleventh.

"I know! I'm ignoring him, dumbass!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend.

They all heard a cough, looking forward, all three women bowing down when they looked at the Captain-General. Shun frowned. Bowing to an old man, disgraceful.

"I have called you three here-"

"Because I need escorts again." Ichigo interrupted, frowning.

Yamamoto glared at the substitute shinigami for interrupting him. All three of the women's shoulders started shaking. Everyone noticed and either smiled or frowned. They were struggling not to laugh.

"So, you need babysitters again?" Shun asked, standing up, grinning in amusement.

"I am not a baby!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the woman.

"By my standards, ya are." Shun said, chuckling.

Yuri grinned while Rio covered her mouth, stifling her giggles. It was then they noticed other people in the room, besides the Captains and substitute shinigami. All three women blinked, looking at three people.

"The fuck are you?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The three people looked surprised at her language. They glanced at the substitute shinigami, seeing him shrug and nod. All three women looked at the man that stepped forwards, pushing his glasses up, his bangs covering a little bit of his eyes.

"My name is Uryu Ishida." The man said.

The next person that stepped forward was a tall man, making the three women glance at each other before looking at the man. Shit, he was tall.

"Yasutora Sado." The tall man said, nodding.

The next person stepped forward, all three women looking at the woman with wide eyes.

"She's pretty." Yuri commented, grinning.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun snapped, frowning.

"My name is Orihime Inoue! Hi!" The woman said, smiling widely.

Shun's expression turned into one of horror. She stared at the one that called herself Orihime, mouth open slightly. No. No! It couldn't be! It just couldn't be!

"Oh, shit." Shun muttered, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Rio asked, looking at her friend.

"It's another Yuri!!" Shun yelled, pointing at the cheery woman dramatically.

Yuri pouted and tried her best to glare at her friend, still seeing Shun staring at the Ryoka with distaste. Orihime blinked in confusion. Another Yuri? Shun frowned, seeing her little friend glaring at her.

"What? One Yuri is enough." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"But I'm a Yuri!" The childish woman whined, flailing her arms.

"Exactly, dumbass." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

Yuri pouted, folding her arms over her chest, sulking. The angry woman sighed, glaring at the three Ryoka that had invaded Seireitei ten years before. They shivered, seeing the woman's glare intensify.

"They're weak." Shun stated, curling her lip back, folding her arms over her chest.

"Shun." Rio said, glaring at her friend.

"They are. I'm not going to babysit some damn weak ass people." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"But the Captain-General-"

Yuri cried out when her angry friend smacked the back of her head. She rubbed the back of her head, whining, pouting at her friend. Shun only rolled her eyes, scoffing. Glaring at the people, she growled. Dammit. Watching a whole bunch of weak humans, besides Ichigo, was humiliating.

"We can go now." Rio said, smiling as she bowed.

Shun and Yuri glanced at their friend, seeing her turn around, walking towards the exit. They walked to follow her, until a voice got them all to stop, but making all the Ryoka sigh out of annoyance.

"Hey! Where're we going?!"

Both Rio and Yuri blinked before turning around, tilting their heads, while Shun frowned and rolled her eyes. What else could keep them there with all those people watching?

"What is that?" Yuri asked, looking at the stuffed lion on the substitute shinigami's shoulder.

"I want to go." Shun growled, glaring at the double doors.

"This is Kon. A perverted little stuffed toy." Ichigo said, glaring at the doll.

"I am not a pervert! I simply like how beautiful some women are." Kon said, folding his little puffy arms around his body.

"That's perverted." Ichigo said, frowning.

"It is not!" Kon yelled, glaring at the substitute shinigami.

"Let's go!!!" Shun yelled, turning around, glaring at the group.

Both Rio and Yuri's eyes widened, seeing Shun pause, looking at the stuffed animal. Everyone quirked an eyebrow, seeing Shun quirk an eyebrow, looking at the stuffed doll strangely. Yuri started smiling widely, looking at Rio.

"Uh, Yuri. Aren't you supposed to-"

"Shh! Let's see what Kitty does." Yuri said, grinning.

Shun started walking forward, seeing hearts appear in the stuffed lion's eyes.

"Ichigo! Who is that?" Kon whispered, pointing at the woman walking towards the group of Ryoka that had invaded Soul Society ten years before.

"Someone you don't want to meet." Ichigo said, seeing the woman stand in front of him, looking at Kon.

Shun bent down, staring directly into the stuffed animal's face, both Yuri and Rio smiling, until she grabbed the doll and started hugging it, squealing happily. Everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at the usually angry woman hugging the stuffed animal, a big grin on her face.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Shun squealed, grinning widely, holding the stuffed animal in front of her.

Kenpachi was shocked, staring at the woman he intended to fuck, eyes wide. What the hell...? Shun paused, sensing a lot of gazes on her, looking around, seeing people staring at her with shock. They may have not have known her long, but they knew she was a grouchy woman. Shun's face flushed from embarrassment before throwing the stuffed animal away, who had large hearts in his eyes.

"Yuri." Shun said, still flushing.

"Yes?" Yuri asked, inching towards the exit with wide eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you to do when I did that?" Shun asked, eyebrow twitching.

"Uh... no?" Yuri said, lowering her head.

Shun turned around, glaring at Yuri, seeing the woman smile widely.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!!" Shun yelled, reaching for her friend.

Yuri disappeared, reappearing behind the substitute shinigami. Shun growled before both women disappeared, everyone's eyes widening when they felt their hair going back and forth, seeing black blurs go by. Rio just continued to smile, hands clasped in front of her, not bothered by the wind going by her head.

"Got you!" Shun yelled, holding her friend by the hair.

Yuri flailed her arms, crying out in pain, tears going down her face. Shun grinned widely, pulling the her friend's hair, until both women cried out, holding their heads, their quiet friend standing above them with a smile.

"Stop it, please?" Rio asked, opening her eyes, smiling.

Both Shun and Yuri's eyes widened, paling, both nodding. Rio smiled brightly before turning around.

"Shall we?" Rio asked, looking at the group.

-:-

"Can't believe she fucking hit us." Shun muttered, rubbing her head.

"Maybe it's because you guys were going crazy." Ichigo said, holding a bag with the stuffed animal in it.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

"Kitty was embarrassed." Yuri said, smiling widely, seeing her friend glare at her.

"I believe she knows that, Yuri." Rio said, smiling.

"Shut up! Where do you want to go Strawberry?" Shun asked, frowning.

"My name is not Strawberry! And we're going to the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya's finally letting me stay there along with these guys. So you only have to drop us off." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank god!" Shun exclaimed, grinning.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Orihime asked, looking at the angry woman.

Shun growled before putting Yuri between both her and the orange haired woman. Orihime blinked. What...? Yuri tilted her head at the questioning look on the woman's face, as if wondering why she looked confused.

"Kitty doesn't like you because of your carefree personality and because you're weak!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely, not sorry for how she sounded.

Orihime's eyes widened before lowering her head, looking at the woman that stared at her with disgust. Rio smiled and folded her hands in front of her.

"When are you getting married to Rukia Kuchiki, Kurosaki-san?" Rio asked, looking at the substitute shinigami.

"Uh, a month after the baby's born." Ichigo said, blushing, looking away from the group.

"Aw, look at that. Strawberry's blushing." Shun said, grinning.

"Shut up! My name's not Strawberry!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Tell me, which divisions are you in?" Uryu asked, pushing his glasses up.

"I'm in squad ten." Yuri said, holding up ten fingers.

"I am in squad six." Rio said, smiling, nodding.

Everyone looked expectedly at Shun, seeing her narrow her eyes and scoff, looking away. Everyone stared at her strangely, wondering why she was acting cold towards them.

"Shun is in the eleventh squad." Rio said, shaking her head, sighing.

Everyone stopped, staring at the angry woman with wide eyes. _She_ was in the most feared eleventh division? Her? A woman? They gaped, seeing the woman glare at them.

"Let's go!" Shun growled, walking forward.

"We better hurry up. Shun doesn't have the greatest patience." Rio said, smiling.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shun yelled back, walking in front of everyone.

Yuri grinned before skipping up front, jumping onto the angry woman's back and wrapping her arms around her neck. Shun growled before continuing to walk, ignoring her friend.

"Are you a quincy?" Rio asked, looking at the man wearing glasses.

The man looked at the woman and nodded, kind of shocked she knew. Rio smiled and tilted her head, making Uryu blink. She was quite beautiful.

"I thought they were extinct but it appears I was wrong. I have not seen a quincy for quite a while. Tell me, are you the last one?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

"Uh, yes." Uryu said, nodding.

Rio smiled and closed her eyes, nodding back.

"Ne, where're we going?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"We're going to the Kuchiki manor, dumbass! Did you already forget that?!" Shun growled, glaring at her friend.

Yuri pouted before letting go of her friend, mad at her! Kitty was being a big meany again! She puffed her cheeks out, glaring at her friend's back, seeing her friend turn around and glare at her. Rio sighed and shook her head at their childishness.

-:-

"We hope to see you again, Kurosaki-san." Rio said, bowing.

"Yeah! Listen, I'm staying here until those things show up again, because of Hat 'n' Clogs, and they're only staying here for several days, because of... vacation." Ichigo said.

"Vacation?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, nodding, seeing the angry woman roll her eyes.

"Bye bye!" Yuri yelled, waving her arms.

The group that had invaded the Soul Society ten years before waved back before walking to the Kuchiki manor. All three women sighed before they turned around, walking in the opposite direction the Ryoka had gone.

"Did you like how fluffy the toy felt?" Yuri asked.

She cried out loud when her friend hit her head, Shun glaring at her, curling her lip back.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun yelled.

"But did you like how it felt, Shun?" Rio asked, smiling, looking at her friend.

Shun frowned and looked away, arms folded in front of her, face flushed. Both her friends smiled, hearing a small 'yes'. Shun may have not seemed like it, but she loved cute things involuntarily. They all said their farewells, walking in different directions.

-:-

Yuri skipped happily, smiling widely, feeling snow on her feet. Her feet were cold! Skipping into the tenth division courtyard, she grinned, running up to the building. Opening the door, she ran for the office. She had to do paperwork, or maybe the Captain had already finished it. She smiled before opening the door, seeing the Captain standing in front of her.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

"Hikari." Hitsugaya said, nodding.

"Where're you going?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"I finished the paperwork before I left for the meeting." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh!" Yuri said, nodding.

She grinned before looking up, pausing, a small frown coming to her face, looking at the mistletoe. She blushed before looking at the Captain. Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow before looking where she had looked, also blushing. Twice! It had happened twice!

"Uh, Hikari, it doesn't coun-"

His eyes widened when Yuri placed a small kiss on his lip before stepping back. She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, blushing.

"Bye bye, Shiro-chan!" Yuri chirped, waving, using his nickname before skipping away.

Hitsugaya blinked, watching as his subordinate left. She just... kissed him?!

-:-

Rio smiled, walking in the sixth division, hands clasped in front of her. She should have tea tonight before going tonight. She nodded to herself and smiled, closing her eyes.

"Rio Sachiko."

She stopped before turning her head, seeing the Captain of the sixth walking towards her. She smiled before fully turning around and bowing.

"Good evening, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, smiling.

Byakuya nodded, seeing Rio close her eyes and smile. He looked at her features, seeing her blond and black hair swaying in the wind, her eyes closed, her hands clasped in front of her. He closed his eyes. He read what Hisana had wrote, and he still loved her, but if she wanted him to move on...

"Please excuse me, Captain Kuchiki, I must go now." Rio said, nodding.

She turned around, going to walk away, until she felt the Captain put his hand on her shoulder, both disappearing. Her eyes widened, seeing a frozen garden in front of her. She blinked before looking around, confused. Where was she? She tilted her head.

"Rio."

She blinked before looking around, blinking when she saw the Captain of the sixth.

"Captain Kuchiki, where-"

"Come with me." Byakuya ordered, walking to the door to the right of them, opening it.

She blinked, pulling the scarf up, walking after the Captain. After walking into the room, she blinked, looking around the room. She saw flowers in the room, a picture in the middle of them. She furrowed her eyebrows before following the Captain, standing in front of the shrine. She clasped her hands in front of her, looking at the picture.

"That is my wife." Byakuya said, looking at the picture.

Rio's eyes widened, leaning in, looking at the picture, almost falling. Byakuya caught her by the arm, pulling her towards him, making her eyes widen. What was he doing? He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki...?" Rio muttered, eyes wide.

Byakuya continued to be silent, still holding the woman, hearing the woman swallow before she tentatively wrapped her arms around him, making a small smile appear on his lips.

-:-

Shun growled, dressing into her sleeping robes, glaring at the wall. Dammit! She had to see that bastard! Good thing she didn't look at him. She sighed. She should kill him. A grin appeared on her lips. Teach him for kissing her. Her face reddened, remembering what he had did to her.

"Damn bastard. Kiss me." Shun growled, throwing her uniform on the floor.

"Want me to do that again? Sure."

Her eyes widened before turning around, eyes widening further, holding her hands out, backing up, staring at the man warily. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, seeing her glaring at him. He walked forward, seeing her jump over the futon, still glaring at him.

"Stay away!" Shun yelled, growling.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked, smirking.

"Shut the hell up! I hate you, so stay away!" Shun yelled, narrowing her eyes.

"Just because you hate me, won't stop me." Kenpachi said, walking over the futon.

She ran and jumped over the futon, eyes widening when she was caught and pulled up against the Captain's chest. Her eyes widened, cursing. She tried pushing the man away, growling.

"Leave me alone!" Shun growled, glaring at the man.

He turned her around, still smirking. She frowned before stretching her legs out, trying to push the man away with her legs. She curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes, stretching her arms out, trying to push the man away, but man! The guy had an iron grip! Her eyes widened when he bent down... and licked her lips?! Her eyes widened as her face flushed. He did not just fucking do that!!!

"GET OUT!!!" Shun yelled, disappearing from the man's grip.

He blinked before turning around, seeing her hiding under the blankets. He rolled his eyes before grabbing the blanket, pulling it off.

"Hey!" Shun growled, trying to pull the blanket back.

Kenpachi smirked, seeing most of her thigh, and a little bit of cleavage. Shun, seeing where he was looking, blushed and roughly grabbed the blanket, covering herself. She curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes.

"Get. Out." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

Kenpachi smirked, bending down, leaning over the woman until he made her lay down, and put his hands on the sides of her body. He leaned down, licking her neck, making her eyes widen. She growled, going to push him away when he started... sucking?!

"Oh, fucking hell! Get away!" Shun yelled, backing away from the man.

Kenpachi looked back up, licking his lips. He crawled forward, seeing her tense and glare at him, until his lips went near her ear.

"Just remember, you're mine. Just make sure you're ready. I won't wait forever." Kenpachi whispered, just before he bit onto her earlobe.

Shun's eyes widened at the same time she blushed before pushing the man away, pulling her fist back, going to punch him until he grabbed her fist. He grinned before getting up, walking to the door, turning to smirk at her before he closed it behind himself. Shun was panting, glaring at the door, hands clenched into fists. What the hell did he mean, make sure you're ready, and he won't wait forever. She blushed before looking to the side. What the hell...? Why was her body hot?


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N** I'd like to thank

GakuenAngel12

Ray-nee-chan

puertoricandarkhunter

Sombody Cool

CaramelTromboneGirl

RyuuRaiden

SnowyNinja607

Beastly Rose

Lunar Iris

for reviewing! Thank you! :D

Everyone in the courtyard if the eleventh division screamed, running away from the huge boulders falling from the sky. It wasn't raining boulders, it was Shun! She was pulling everything apart, glaring at anything in sight. She punched the ground, picking up large boulders and throwing them, eyes crazy! She was pissed! At the Captain of the eleventh! He had no right to do that!!! Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, from on top the eleventh division building, wondering why their friend was mad.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Shun yelled, kicking the ground, seeing cracks appearing where her foot had landed.

She punched the ground, snowflakes and rocks flying into the air. She continually punched the ground, eyes dilated, pissed off! Left, right, left, right, she continued to punch that way until she hit dirt. Yuri tilted her head, confused along with Rio. She looked _real _mad.

"I HATE HIM!!!!" Shun yelled, her hands clenched into fists.

"How long are you going to let her destroy the courtyard?" Ikkaku asked, sipping sake.

"Until she tires." Kenpachi said, shrugging.

Shun unsheathed her sword, swinging all over, making marks all over the courtyard, actually wounding some men from her distance. She yelled, stomping the ground, growling. That damn motherfucker!!!

"She seems to have abnormal strength." Yumichika said, seeing the woman pick up a large box and throw it, seeing the box break into a million pieces.

"Yeah. So that's how she picked you up before." Ikkaku said, looking at the Captain.

"When?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Remember when you two fought. One hell of a battle. I still can't believe she went up against you, willingly." Ikkaku said, pouring some sake into a sake bowl.

Kenpachi grunted, smirking when she saw the woman turn her head and glare at him, curling her lip back. He lifted his hand, waving, seeing the woman fume. She started yelling curses, making him chuckle.

"I fucking hate you, bastard! I wanna kill you, over and over again! You had no right to fucking kiss me! C'mon! Do it again! I dare you! And why me?! Go and find some other girl to fuck! Go find a slut and take her home and fuck her over and over again until you... y'know, can't do it anymore!" Shun yelled, flipping the man off.

"Really, Captain? Her? She has anger issues. She'd probably just dominate you in bed." Ikkaku said, quirking an eyebrow.

Kenpachi started smirking, both the third and fifth seat quirking an eyebrow. The Captain got up, walking onto the damaged courtyard, which they now had to put on their budget, and smirked, seeing the woman flinch and back away, holding her hands in front of her.

"Get the hell away!" Shun growled, almost tripping over a rock.

The Captain only grinned, noticing that everyone was staring at them, some men even looking out from under the porch, from where they hid when Shun started rampaging. He grabbed her arm, making her eyes widen, before pulling her towards him, seeing her eye twitch before she roughly pushed him away.

"Damn fucking- AGH!" Shun exclaimed, stomping away from the man.

Kenpachi folded his arms over his chest, smirking.

"What did you do to make Kitty so mad?"

He blinked before looking down, seeing one of Masuyo's friends standing beside him, her head tilted. She looked up and grinned, making him frown. What the hell...? Did she always smile or-

"Whatever he did, he mad Shun really mad."

He sighed before looking to the other side, seeing Masuyo's other friend. She turned and smiled, hands clasped in front of her. Both women bowed before running after their friend, seeing their friend stop and visibly relax.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We came to see you. And that Kurosaki-san said that we can take the day off today." Rio said, smiling.

"But him and those weaklings got here yesterday." Shun said, frowning.

"He said he wanted to show 'Gramps' that he does have a sense of direction." Yuri said, smiling widely.

Shun rolled her eyes, reached up to scratch the back of her neck. Rio smiled and opened her mouth to say something, until her eye caught something, making her eyes widen. She motioned for Yuri, seeing the childish woman walk towards her, staring at her questioningly, before she pointed to Shun's neck. Yuri looked and gasped, eyes widening, her mouth opening slightly. Shun quirked an eyebrow, still scratching the back of her neck.

"Shun, is that a..." Rio hesitated, seeing Shun curl her lip back, wanting her smiling friend to finish her sentence. Rio swallowed before looking directly into Shun's face. "Is that a hickey?"

Shun's eyes widened, covering the hickey on her neck. She had a... WHAT?! Her eyes narrowed, curling her lip back, looking at the Captain, seeing him quirk an eyebrow when she looked at him, and started shaking with anger.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Shun yelled, jumping in the air.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, seeing the woman flip before she kicked his left shoulder, grunting when a crater formed under him, making him grin. He grabbed her leg, making her eyes widen, then held her in the air, making her see everything upside down.

"HEY!! LET GO!!" Shun yelled, her scarf falling off of her neck and onto the ground. "You gave me a hickey, bastard!"

"Really? Then that's great." Kenpachi said, smirking.

"No it's not! Let me go, or I'm going to drop kick your ass!" Shun yelled, disappearing from the man's grip.

Kenpachi blinked before turning around, seeing the woman grab her scarf and wrap it around her neck, turning to scoff and walk past him, going towards her friends. She flipped him off, cursing at him, before walking towards her friends.

"What was that about?" Rio asked, eyes wide, looking at her friend's neck.

"Nothing! And stop staring!" Shun growled, glaring at her friend.

"You said," Yuri started, putting her finger on her lip. "'_You gave me a hickey_' right to Captain Zaraki. Was _he_ the one who did that?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

Shun froze at the same time as Rio. The calm woman looked at her friend, shock written all over her face, seeing Shun's face flushing.

"No! Let's go!" Shun growled, stomping away.

She kicked down a wall, eye twitching, lip curled back, kicking the wall out of rage. Everyone watching her widened their eyes. _She_ was the woman their _Captain_ wanted to sleep with? She growled before glaring at the Captain one last time before stomping out of the courtyard, both Rio and Yuri glancing at each other.

"She's mad."

"Yeah, she's mad."

They nodded before following their friend, rushing out of the courtyard. What had transpired between the Captain of the eleventh and their friend?

-:-

Shun breathed out harshly, slamming the cup down, finishing another cup of sake. She growled, glaring at the table, both her friend's sipping water. They didn't want to drink with their friend when she was, well, pissed. They usually drank when she was happy, but man, was she pissed. What did the Captain do to her?

"Hate him... hope he fucking dies... shove that stick back up his ass." Shun muttered, eyes narrowed.

Both Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, looking at their friend, seeing her hit the table. She folded her arms over her chest, a tint of red on her cheeks, growling.

"Uh, I have to go do paperwork!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"Go ahead. Do whatever the hell you want." Shun growled, pouring herself more sake.

"I must go as well, Shun. I have to... deliver paperwork." Rio said, smiling, not about to tell her drunk friend she had the day off.

Shun grunted, sipping her sake. Frickin' idiots. She knew what they were doing. She narrowed her eyes, seeing both her friends smile before rushing out of the bar. She growled and glared at the table. She'll kill that bastard for kissing her and giving her a hickey! She blushed before shaking her head. She was _not _blushing! She was mad! She sighed, putting the cup down. Damn that bastard. He doesn't even know.

-:-

Rio sighed and shook her head. Shun was mad, at her Captain, for giving her a hickey. She swallowed. By the way she reacted when she had noticed the hickey, meant that Shun didn't give the Captain permission to do... _that_. Her face reddened before she closed her eyes. Shun had to do something about it. She should just get to know the Captain a little bit better, before dubbing him as a pervert. Even though he gave her a hickey. She giggled a little bit. She can only imagine what Shun thought of that. It was probably her first hickey.

"Poor Shun." Rio muttered, smiling.

"Rio Sachiko."

Rio jumped a little before turning around, smiling before bowing to the Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, eyes closed.

She straightened up and smiled, tilting her head, making Byakuya close his eyes and nod.

"How is your day off?" Byakuya asked.

"It is all right." Rio said, smiling.

They both looked at each other before looking around, not really knowing what to say. Rio smiled and tilted her head, closing her eyes, making the Captain think she had a lot of characteristics as the Captain of the forth. She was just more... scary.

"Rio Sachiko, would you like to join me to drink tea in my office?" Byakuya asked.

Rio opened her eyes and tilted her head, confused. The Captain of the sixth _was_ acting weird. She smiled and nodded, seeing the Captain nod before he started leading them both to the office.

"Everyone is acting weird." Rio muttered.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked, looking at the woman from the side of his eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing." Rio said, smiling.

Byakuya nodded, closing his eyes, continuing to walk. To others, she was hard to tell, but to him... he was able to read her. He closed his eyes before letting her fall in step with him, making her tilt her head and stare at him questioningly. He smiled, making Rio's eyes widen slightly before she smiled back. Why was the Captain acting more openly towards her? After they walked into the office, they sat down, Rio seeing the Captain put a tea pot on a burner. They sat in silence, both often glancing at each other. Rio closed her eyes. She hasn't been so nervous before. And why was her heart pounding so fast? She sighed and smiled. She was confused.

"How is your evening, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, smiling.

"It is okay." Byakuya said, eyes closed.

"I see." Rio said, nodding.

She closed her eyes and sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Rio Sachiko." Byakuya said, eyes still closed.

Rio blinked and looked up, seeing the Captain gesture for her to go towards him. She tilted her head before standing up, walking to the desk, seeing him motion again for her to walk around the desk. She blinked before walking around the desk, about to ask him why he wanted her, when he gestured her to sit on his lap. Her eyes widened slightly. Surely, she must have mistaken it. But just to be sure...

"Uh, Captain Kuchiki... do you... want me to sit on your lap?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"...Yes." Byakuya said, making Rio's eyes widen, noticing that he seemed hesitant when he said it.

She hesitantly nodded before slowly moving, looking to the sides, wondering if she should. She took a breath before turning around, sitting down, only to feel something warm. She blinked and turned, seeing that she was sitting on his lap. He was warm. She blushed when he opened his eyes and looked into her eyes, looking away with a slight pout. He let a smile appear on his lips, eyes softening. She was... innocent. He, tentatively, wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tense, and brought her closer to his chest. She felt warm. He closed his eyes, feeling the woman slowly relax.

"I'm confused." Rio confessed, feeling the man straighten.

"I am not sure as to what you mean." Byakuya said, staring at the back of the woman's head.

"I... nobody has ever paid any attention to me since I met my friends. And... here I am, confused as to why lieutenant Abarai got mad at me for going on a walk with you, and confused as to why you're acting so openly. I... I don't know what to do. I've never been this confused before." Rio said, lowering her head, closing her eyes.

Byakuya gazed at the woman, seeing her shaking her head.

"And... I still don't trust... men. But.... I can't help but feel... _safe_ around you. I've never felt like this since... I just don't understand it. I never wanted anything to do with men." Rio said, shaking her head.

Byakuya blinked, shocked. She never trusted him before? All the time he had talked to her? And now... she feels safe around him? All those times she always smiled... she wore a mask... like him.

"Rio Sachiko, I am confused myself." Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

Rio blinked before turning around, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I have never paid attention to any woman since my wife passed on. But when I saw you in my office for the first time, your smile had reminded me of my wife. And then I found myself wanting to protect you months later we had acquainted. Something about you seemed different, which interested me." Byakuya said, seeing Rio's eyes widen slightly.

"But... I was always different. With my appearances..." Rio stopped, seeing the Captain hold his hand out for her to stop speaking.

"Your appearances is not what interested me. Your personality. You care for your friends, yes, but I felt that you weren't expressing what you really felt. You seemed to be distancing yourself from everyone in my division, but you did so discreetly without anyone noticing. Tell me, why do you not trust men?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes.

Rio's eyes were wide. How...? How did he know she was trying to distance herself from everyone? She swallowed, not wanting to answer his question. She looked away and lowered her head.

"I haven't trusted any men since I was... raped." Rio muttered, feeling her eyes sting.

Byakuya's eyes widened with shock. Since she was what? Rio closed her eyes, not wanting to tell the Captain any further. She turned her head, looking at the Captain with a pleading look, seeing his eyes narrow before he nodded. She smiled and sighed, relaxing. As long as she doesn't have to tell it, she will be fine.

-:-

Yuri skipped down the street, smiling widely, planning on doing paperwork. She skipped around the corner, stopping, seeing the lieutenant of the third squad. She smiled brightly, waving.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Yuri yelled.

Kira stopped and turned around, smiling when he saw who it was, and waved back. Yuri ran towards the lieutenant, stopping in front of him, tilting her head and smiling.

"Yuri-chan, how are you doing?" Kira asked, smiling.

"I'm doing fine. Are you okay?" Yuri asked, smiling widely.

Kira nodded, making Yuri grin. As long as he was okay, she was fine. He was one of her friends after all. Both the lieutenant and sixth seat started talking, smiling all the while. After saying their farewells, they parted their ways, waving to each other as they walked away. Yuri smiled before she started skipping, blinking before she stopped, looking to the side, seeing the Captain of the tenth staring at her, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

"Hikari." Hitsugaya said, narrowing his eyes.

Yuri blinked, opening her eyes, staring at the Captain with furrowed eyebrows. Why did he... sound cold? She took a step back, remembering what had happened to her. Every time she tried to please _him_. He would get mad and... hit her and call her useless. And she couldn't tell Kitty, because _he _said that Kitty would leave them if they told her. Her eyes started glistening, making Hitsugaya pause. He stared at her strangely, seeing fear in her eyes? He narrowed his eyes. Why was she...? He walked forward, about to ask her why she was about to cry, when her eyes widened and she back away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" Yuri exclaimed, eyes wide with fear.

Hitsugaya stopped, furrowing his eyebrows. What...? His eyes widened, seeing Yuri grip her hair, eyes wide, looking at the ground, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. He frowned before walking up to his sixth seat, wrapping his arms around her uncomfortably, feeling her tense, like she expected him to hit her. He frowned, feeling the sixth seat shake, crying.

"Shhh." Hitsugaya hummed, feeling the sixth seat relax a little.

"I'm sorry... Hikaru." Yuri muttered, eyes still wide with fear.

Hitsugaya paused, looking at his subordinate with narrowed eyes. Who was Hikaru? And why was she shaking so much? What was she apologizing for? Yuri remembered. She remembered everything when they met him. She needed Rio, or Shun. She needed them. She needed them! She blinked, mouth opening slightly, feeling arms wrapped around her... and humming? She blinked again before looking up, seeing that the Captain was holding her? She furrowed her eyebrows. She needed Rio or Kitty, not... her eyes watered again before wrapping her arms around the Captain, still trembling.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Yuri muttered, eyes closed tightly.

"Shhh. It's alright, Yuri." Hitsugaya said, using the sixth seat's name for the first time.

Yuri paused, blinking. He used her name...? She sniffled and closed her eyes. Rio was right. The Captains were acting weird. Who else was acting weird. She didn't know what to do. She was confused... and happy. Why was she happy? She wasn't with her friends. She wasn't having candy. She wasn't doing all the other things that made her happy. So why... did she feel safe? Her eyes started closing.

"I'm sorry for being weak, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri muttered, tears streaming down her face.

"Idiot. You're not weak for crying." Hitsugaya said, frowning and blushing.

Yuri trembled before nodding. She closed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists, curling her lip back. She felt so weak. She could only imagine what Shun would say if she saw her how she was right there.

"I want you to sleep." Hitsugaya said, frowning.

Yuri blinked and tilted her head, her eyes still red.

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Because you look tired from crying. I'm guessing you haven't cried like that in a while." Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri pout before she nodded. "Then let's escort you to your room. I don't want you to be by yourself." Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri blink.

He didn't want her to be by herself? She blinked. That made her... happy! She started smiling widely, forgetting all the memories that had flashed through her mind several minutes ago, and wiped her eyes, nodding. Hitsugaya smiled, turning around, motioning his subordinate to follow. Yuri smiled, eyes sore, and ran after the Captain, intent on getting to bed and thinking why she felt happy around the Captain... and why she felt... safe? She furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't like that. What were happening to her friends. She looked up, seeing the Captain looking at her from the side of his eye, and smiled, making him nod. She didn't quite understand why she felt safe around the Captain, but she wanted to feel safe more often.

-:-

Shun sighed, rubbing her head, sitting in the bath house in the eleventh division. She put a sign on the door, she just hoped no one would walk in. She groaned. Damn headache. She shouldn't have punched that guy. He punched her right back, the bastard. She sighed, feeling the hot water around her.

"Damn fucking... division... every damn idiot here... want them to die!" Shun muttered, growling under her breath.

Her eyes widened, hearing the door open. What the hell?! She growled, curling her lip back, glaring towards the door. Who the fuck was that?!

"Who's there?!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

Her eyes widened, seeing the... holy fucking shit! The Captain of the eleventh squad. He walked in, quirking an eyebrow, seeing Shun sitting in the hot spring, making him smirk. Her eyes were still wide, mouth open, shocked. Oh, fucking hell! She blinked, seeing the Captain lick his lips when he looked her body over, and growled, narrowing her eyes.

"What the hell?! I put a sign out there! Did you just walk right in without even reading it or something?!!" Shun yelled, pointing at the Captain.

"Yeah." Kenpachi grunted, stepping into the hot spring.

"H-HEY!! I'm in here if you haven't noticed!!" Shun yelled, backing away from the Captain, eyes wide.

He ignored her and sat down, closing his eyes, making Shun shake with anger. What the hell was he doing?! She was in there! She growled, moving a bit farther away, not wanting to be near the damn Captain she hated so damn much!!! She curled her lip back, seeing that the Captain wasn't wearing his eye patch. Dammit! She would have been able to attack him if he had it on. She folded her arms over her chest, closing her eyes, eyebrow twitching. Opening his eyes, and taking his chance, Kenpachi looked the woman over, wondering how she would feel under him. He growled, narrowing his eyes, hearing the woman mutter curses.

"Why the hell are you always angry?" Kenpachi asked, frowning, hearing the woman talking about killing him or something.

"Because people always make me angry, dumbass! Especially you!! Hell, not even Yuri got me this mad before!" Shun growled, curling her lip back.

"Why?" Kenpachi grunted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"W-WHY?! Because you fucking kissed me, bastard! I don't even fucking know you!" Shun yelled, splashing water at the Captain.

He frowned and looked away, feeling the water hit him. Damn bitch. He growled and stood up, seeing the woman's eyes widen and backed away when she saw him turn in her direction, smirking as he walked closer. She gritted her teeth, looking up, seeing the Captain standing in front of her, making her face turn into one of panic, like she was expecting him to attack her. He bent down, seeing her back up until she hit the side of the hot spring. He smirked, directly in her face, seeing her curl her lip back, glaring at him.

"Want a peak?" Kenpachi asked, seeing Shun blink.

She tilted her head to the side, confused. What the hell did he mean by- She blinked, seeing the Captain gesutre towards his... towel... Her face reddened, eyes wide, mouth opening slightly.

"W-What the hell?!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain.

Kenpachi started laughing, making Shun shake with anger. Bastard!!! She moved away from him, towards her shampoo, and glared at the Captain over her shoulder, seeing him grin. She grabbed her shampoo, wanting to get out of the damn hot spring as fast as she could. She put it in her hair, turning to see the Captain... grab soap? She quirked an eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you using soap?" Shun asked, frowning.

"So I can put my hair into spikes." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be using shampoo?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shut the hell up!" Kenpachi growled, seeing the woman roll her eyes before she dipped under the water.

When she resurfaced, she shook her head, seeing the Captain sitting down. She blinked before looking at her shampoo, her eyes glinting. She'll get him back for kissing her. She swam towards the Captain, seeing him relaxing in the water. She grinned widely before pouring the shampoo on, feeling the Captain tense. He touched his head, pulling his hand down to see...

"What the fuck?!! Why the fuck did you-"

"Payback." Shun said, smirking.

"You little fucking bitch!" Kenpachi yelled, going to stand up, but then paused, feeling the woman touch his head and move her hand, making bubbles appear.

"Shut the hell up and wash yer damn hair!" Shun growled, finishing massaging the Captain's head.

The Captain glared at her, seeing her glare back... but she blinked, looking at the Captain's face. She started grinning, a look on her face like she was restraining herself from laughing. She put her hand on her left eye, as if wiping away a tear. He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Either wash your hair, or I'm going to laugh at your bubbly head." Shun said, grinning.

He rolled his eyes, seeing her roll her eyes with a smirk, before throwing water on his head with a basket.

"Damn woman." Kenpachi muttered, feeling his silky hair.

"Shut the hell up! You-You... half naked man..." Shun muttered, eyes wide.

She screamed and covered her eyes, backing away, Kenpachi quirking an eyebrow. He smirked before standing up, seeing her eyes widen before she covered her eyes again, flushed. He walked until he was directly in front of her, seeing her eyes wide, tense, hands up to attack him if he tried anything. He bent down, directly in her face.

"You're mine. Remember that. If you let anyone else fuck you, I'll kill 'em." Kenpachi growled, smirking.

Shun quirked an eyebrow. Did he say...? She scowled, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not yours!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man.

Her eyes widened, feeling his lips against hers. Oh, he didn't fucking do that!!! She backed away, holding her arms out, eyebrow twitching. She started yelling curses, hearing the man laugh before he walked away to finish his soak. She was fun to tease. At least she had a tongue. Most women didn't even have the guts to yell back at him. He turned his head, looking the woman up and down, seeing her flush while she curled her lip back, glaring at him. He grinned. It seemed he had chosen the right woman after all.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Dragon of Twilight

rosewhip889

Ray-nee-chan

Beastly Rose

CaramelTromboneGirl

Lunar Iris

vivvy09

Hioni

SnowyNinja607

Pyra Sanada

for reviewing! Thanks! OH MY GOD!!! :D I have over TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!! Thank you all! I could cry right now... but I can't seem to. Now that I think about it, I haven't cried in a while... well, listen to me babble on, let's continue the story!!! :D And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA!!! X3

"Pleeaaasssseee Gramps?!" Yachiru pleaded, eyes wide, her lower lip sticking out.

Shun rolled her eyes, arms folded in front of her chest, the whole SWA in the office of the Captain-General. Apparently, the president wanted to just have a _huge_ party at the first division for all squads of the Seireitei, since the courtyard was big enough, so she was pleading to the Captain-General for his permission. She didn't want parties happening all over the Seireitei without her. Rio smiled, hands clasped in front of her, and Yuri grinned, jumping up and down in the same spot. Yamamoto sat in his chair, staring at the lieutenant of the eleventh squad.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, I will not have you hosting a party at _my_ division." Yamamoto said, emotionless.

"But we won't go inside your dump, Gramps!" Yachiru whined, flailing her arms.

A dark aura surrounded the Head Captain, narrowing his eyes, making Shun roll her eyes again. Seems that the lieutenant of the eleventh didn't give her elders respect. She quirked an eyebrow. But was the Captain-General considered an elder? From what she heard, he had one hell of a body. She made a face before shuddering.

"We won't make a mess!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

That was when the Head Captain seemed to notice the lively woman, and her two friends. He narrowed his eyes, looking at the subordinates of the sixth, tenth, and eleventh squads. He had yet to read their files, and still did not know which district they had resided in before joining the academy. But if they were from the district he was thinking of, then he would know who they were.

"Fine. But I'll expect every member of the Shinigami Woman's Association to clean up, _if_ you make a mess." Yamamoto said, frowning.

"Oh, that's a bunch of bull!" Shun growled, stepping forward, curling her lip back.

"Shun!" Rio snapped, staring at her friend with a firm frown.

"What?! It's not me that wants to throw a damn party! Hell, I don't even want to be apart of the damn event!" Shun growled, glaring at the crowd, making some of them reel back in fear.

"But-"

"Shut the hell up Yuri!" Shun growled, glaring at the pouting woman.

She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, walking towards the exit. Before anyone could stop her, she lifted her leg, kicking the door open, some splinters from the doors flying everywhere. Yamamoto's eyes opened, shocked. Just who was she? And what was she?

"Let's go!" Shun yelled, glaring at her two friends.

"Hai!" Yuri chirped, saluting.

"Yes, Shun." Rio said, nodding with a smile.

Everyone bowed to the Head Captain before heading towards the exit, some people walking around the angry woman. Shun growled, seeing that both her friends were in the back of the crowd. Once they caught up to her, she scoffed before turning around, about to leave, when the Captain-General called.

"You three, wait a moment."

All three women paused, looking behind, wondering if he was calling them. Seeing him nod to them, they glanced at each other before looking at him, still near the double doors.

"Look, if it's about the door, I'm actually sorry." Shun said, making both her friends stare at her strangely when she said 'actually'.

"It is not that." Yamamoto said, opening his eyes, staring at the three women.

Shun narrowed her eyes. What the hell...? He was staring at them like they had done something to piss him off. Was it their bickering before? Rio and Yuri blinked, confused as to why the Captain-General would call _them_. They weren't anything special.

"Which district are you three from?" Yamamoto asked, serious.

Shun narrowed her eyes, frowning. She scoffed, curling her lip back, before walking out the door. Rio and Yuri glanced at each other before smiling at the Head Captain, bowing before they followed their friend. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, looking at the doors as they closed behind the three women. They had disobeyed an order, and he wasn't mad. He would figure out who those three were.

"Sasakibe." Yamamoto called.

"Yes, Captain-General?" Sasakibe asked, appearing behind the Captain.

"I want you to get me the files of Shun Masuyo, Rio Sachiko, and Yuri Hikari." Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sasakibe said, nodding before he disappeared.

Yamamoto sat in his office, eyes narrowed, feeling slightly cold from the outside. Why did he even have an office that had large openings? Not wanting to think further into that absurd subject, he looked outside, standing up, walking towards the ledge. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the three women outside, one of them hitting the other, then the one that was hit crying out loud. He looked at their features. They seemed familiar. But from where? He just couldn't remember.

-:-

Rio smiled, walking into the courtyard of the sixth division, smiling when she saw Renji stop and wave to her, grinning. She waved back, seeing the lieutenant making his way towards her. He stopped in front of her, patting her head, making her smile.

"Good afternoon, lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, bowing.

"Good afternoon to you too." Renji said, rubbing the back of his neck, grinning.

"I hope you had a good day, lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, smiling softly.

"Yeah." Renji said nodding.

Rio nodded and smiled, tilting her head. Renji's smile faltered for a second. Well, that was official. He couldn't have anything with her. He had noticed that she always flushed when the Captain would look at her. He also noticed the little smiles his Captain had when he saw her. But as soon as it was on his face, it was gone. He had noticed the way Rio would smile, and they way the Captain would get her away from any man that talked to her.

"Well, I have to go. Paperwork." Renji said, frowning.

"I will be by later to see if you need any paperwork to be delivered. But it will have to be before five. I have to go meet the other members of the SWA in front of the first division." Rio said, smiling.

"Oh, you having a little event?" Renji asked, walking along side the woman towards the office.

"We are supposed to throw a party tonight for all squads." Rio said, closing her eyes, still smiling.

"Really? Maybe I should come? Will there be sake?" Renji asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I believe so." Rio said, smiling. "Since the eleventh squad will also be there, and lieutenant Kusajishi will get sake for her Captain."

"Yeah. She always did whatever would make that guy happy." Renji said, remembering the times he had when he was apart of the eleventh.

He frowned and scratched the back of his head, remembering what Ikkaku had told him a couple days before.

"I heard that he had been happy for a couple days, actually grinning all the time!" Renji exclaimed, like it was a big deal.

Rio blinked and tilted her head, confused. The Captain of the eleventh was actually happy to grin all the time? What would make him happy? The lieutenant of the eleventh must have done something to make him happy, right?

"Rio, Renji." Byakuya said, standing behind both people.

Both the lieutenant and seventh seat jumped, looking behind. Rio closed her eyes and smiled while Renji nodded.

"Captain." Renji said, standing straight.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, bowing.

"Renji, you are to do the paperwork." Byakuya said, glancing at the lieutenant.

"Yeah, I know." Renji said, frowning.

He waved to the smiling woman before turning around, making his way towards the office. Rio smiled, tilting her head, before looking at the Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki, may I take the rest of the day off at five today?" Rio asked.

"What for?" Byakuya asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi has ordered every member of the SWA to help decorate the courtyard of the first division." Rio said, smiling.

"Yes, you may. May I ask what for?" Byakuya asked.

"We are to throw a party for all members of every squad in the Seireitei." Rio said, hands clasped in front of her.

Byakuya nodded, seeing her nod as well, before seeing the woman smile at him before walking past him, walking down the hall. A party?

-:-

Shun frowned, seeing the Captain making his way towards her, looking quite pissed. She sat on the steps of the division, sitting near the porch. She looked up, seeing the Captain stop in front of her and curl his lip back. She quirked an eyebrow. Well, at least he wasn't acting perverted. Her eyes widened when he grabbed the front of her robes and lifted her up, glaring right into her face, holding her in the air.

"Yeah?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, sort of... glad he was back to his cold, bastard self.

"Look at my hair!" Kenpachi growled, narrowing his eyes.

Shun, doing what he ordered, merely blinked, tilting her head to the side, quirking an eyebrow, wondering what she was supposed to be looking at. His hair was the same as usual. It's usual soft looking, long... flowing hair? Her eyes widened. Oh shit!

"Why didn't you put spikes in your hair?" Shun asked, looking at the Captain with a questioning look.

"I can't, you little bitch!" Kenpachi growled, slamming the woman into the wall.

Shun closed her eyes, feeling her back sting. The fuck?! He said he wouldn't fucking do that if they had fought dammit! She opened her eyes, glaring directly into the Captain's face, curling her lip back.

"The fuck was that for?!" Shun yelled, clenching her hands into fists.

"Because you fuckin' put shampoo in my hair you dumb little fucker!" Kenpachi yelled, making cracks appear in the wall the harder he pushed the woman into the wall.

Shun started shaking with anger, lowering her head. He was hurting her, when he said he wouldn't do it anymore, he was calling her names, he was making a big fuss over his damn fucking hair?!

"It's only your hair! It'll be back to normal in a few days!" Shun yelled, pushing the Captain away.

The Captain stumbled back, gaining his footing, and glared at the woman. Shun rolled her eyes, scoffing, walking away, putting her hands into her pockets.

"Fucking bastard!" Shun yelled, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kenpachi growled, feeling his hair flowing in the wind. Dammit. It felt weird not having it up in spikes. That damn fucking woman. He growled before stomping down the porch, not seeing the woman bend down and make a snowball. She grinned, throwing the snowball in the air a couple times before throwing it. She grinned, hearing the snowball make contact.

"You fuckin' bitch!!"

Shun let a smirk appear on her lips, folding her arms over her chest. Ah, it felt good that he wasn't being perverted with her again.

-:-

Yuri smiled widely, in front of the Captain of the tenth. Hitsugaya's eye twitched, doing paperwork, trying to ignore the person he felt obligated to protect. Finally pent up with her smiling face, he looked up, frowning.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Happy birthday!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

Hitsugaya blinked before looking at his desk, pulling a drawer open, pulling out a calender. Huh. It _was_ his birthday. He put it back, nodding to his subordinate, thinking she would leave him alone since she wished him a happy birthday, but that proved wrong when she put a large watermelon on his desk. His eyes widened. Where did she keep it?!

"Here you go!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"Uh... thank you." Hitsugaya said, looking at the large watermelon, still baffled as to where she kept it.

He looked up, seeing Yuri put a finger on her lip, staring at the watermelon with large eyes.

"Want some?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning, seeing Yuri's face light up.

She nodded furiously, smiling widely. After cutting it into two pieces, he handed one to the sixth seat, seeing her grin when she grabbed it. They munched quietly, Hitsugaya scolding his subordinate when she started spitting the seeds on the floor. Yuri smiled widely, scratching the back of her head before bending down to pick the seeds up. Hitsugaya smiled, seeing the woman dump the seeds in the garbage can. She was so innocent, yet... she had reacted differently when he scolded her the day before. She had apologized to someone named Hikaru. Who was Hikaru?

"I have to go at five!" Yuri exclaimed, holding up five fingers, grinning.

Hitsugaya blinked. That came out of nowhere.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I have to go decorate the first division with the other members of the SWA, and we can decorate the first division because the Captain-General said yes. And I have to decorate some treats! I bet it will be fun! There's also going to be treats from the World of the Living called 'Cakes'." Yuri said, grinning, happy.

Hitsugaya blinked before looking at the time, seeing that she would be leaving in about fifteen minutes. He glanced at his subordinate, seeing her smiling widely, looking at him with anticipation, before he nodded, her smile widening. She jumped across the desk and hugged him, making his face flush and eyes widen, before placing a small kiss on his cheek. She stood up, running to the door, turning around to wave back.

"Bye bye, Shiro-chan!" Yuri called, using his nickname again.

She ran out of the room, still smiling widely, and skipped down the hall. Hitsugaya's eyes were wide, slowly putting his hand on his cheek.

-:-

After several hours of _trying_ to decorate the first division courtyard, they were finally done. Shun had complained loudly that she didn't, and I quote, '_I don't want to decorate some shit ass courtyard!_', and for that comment, she was ordered to decorate a frickin' huge ass tree! Yuri had put some icing on some of the World of the Living cakes, which the substitute shinigami helped make, and surprisingly the brown haired woman was good with icing the cake, which she was proud of. She just couldn't tell the others she had some icing as well. Rio was the lucky one, she, apparently, had to chaperon the members of the SWA so they wouldn't slack off. Let's just say, that everyone in the SWA was doing their job when Rio was chaperoning. When they had _finally_ finished, Shun the one most relieved, since she collapsed on the ground when she was done, since she had to climb up a ladder just to put the damn decorations on the tree, they had to put on their dresses. Some of them were fine with it, but the only one that wasn't was-

"I'M NOT PUTTING THAT FUCKING DRESS ON!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the members of the SWA.

"But, Kitty!" Yuri whined, flailing her arms.

Shun growled, looking at the lieutenant of the eleventh squad.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi! I'll give you a huge bag of candy if I don't have to put this damn dress on!" Shun growled, holding up the dress she had received.

"But you have to!" Yachiru said, puffing her cheeks out, pouting.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Want. To." Shun growled, eye twitching.

"You heard the president, Shun. You have no choice but to put that dress on." Rio said, smiling, opening her eyes, everyone shivering from her look.

Shun paled, but refused the back down. She couldn't! She was afraid that bastard of a Captain was gonna go back to his perverted self if she put that dress on.

"I'll get you apples if you put it on!" Yuri cried, smiling brightly.

Shun paused, frowning, eyes narrowed. She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, looking away. She was quiet for several minutes while almost everyone of the SWA stared at her expectedly.

"Fine." Shun growled, closing her eyes.

Yuri giggled, Rio smiled, and everyone had dumbfounded looks on their faces. She... had consented... just for apples? Shun growled, glaring at the dress. She blinked, realizing something, and looked up, looking at everyone else's dress.

"We all have the same dress except for lieutenant Kusajishi." Shun said, quirking an eyebrow.

Everyone paused, looking at their dresses, comparing them to others, noticing that the angry woman was right. What the hell?! Why did they- they all paused. The only one who had shipped the order was... they all slowly turned their heads, looking at the president of the Shinigami Woman's Association. Yachiru had a wide smile on her face, looking innocent.

"President Kusajishi!" Isane cried, shocked out of her mind.

"President, why would you do this?!" Nanao asked, eyes wide, horror in her eyes from the fact that her Captain would see her in a skimpy outfit.

"I refuse to wear this!" Soi Fon yelled, holding out the dress.

"I don't mind." Rangiku said, smiling.

"Of course your carefree attitude wouldn't mind!" Shun growled, glaring at the lieutenant.

"But- I don't wanna wear this!" Yuri cried, tears streaming down her face.

"The Captain would see me in this!" Kiyone exclaimed, face red.

"Ladies please,"

Everyone paused, looking at the calm woman, Rio, seeing her walking towards the president of the Shinigami Woman's association. She smiled, hands clasped in front of her, eyes closed.

"President Kusajishi obviously had a reason for doing this, so there is nothing we can do now since the party is tonight. So, either you all go and dress or I won't be hesitant to force you." Rio said, opening her eyes, everyone's eyes widening.

"Fuck!" Shun cursed, curling her lip back.

Just fucking great! Bad luck, she always had bad fucking luck! Some of members of the SWA all looked reluctant, having no choice but to go back to their divisions to change, for fearing the smiling woman and getting kicked out of the SWA.

"Thank you, Pretty-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed, smiling widely at the smiling woman.

Rio blinked before looking at the lieutenant, blushing at her nickname. Shun growled. She got Pretty-chan while she fucking got Grouchy-chan?! She curled her lip back before disappearing from where she stood, on her way to the eleventh division. Yuri smiled widely, skipping out of the courtyard, glad that the Captain-General had put up a barrier to prevent the snow from falling onto the courtyard. She grinned. And amazingly, he had also melted the snow in the courtyard. Which was _so _cool!

-:-

Rio and Yuri stood together, trying to stay out of everyone's vision, both blushing heavily out of embarrassment. While they hid, Shun growled, arms folded over her chest, looking behind. The place both her friends decided to hide behind, was behind her!! She rolled her eyes. Idiots. She looked around the courtyard, frowning deeply. Well, a lot of people showed up, including the Captains. And one of them was already passed out from drinking sake.

"Can I go early?" Yuri asked, eyes watering.

"Can't. Because of lieutenant Kusajishi." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

Rio lowered her head, looking at the dress with distaste. What was bad enough was how the dress looked, what was worse was that all the members of the SWA had to wear little red boots, red gloves, and black stockings. Her face reddened. How embarrassing. She just hoped the Captain and lieutenant of the sixth didn't see her. Yuri pouted, glaring at the dress. She didn't like it!! She didn't look good in skimpy clothes! She cried tears comically, her lips trembling.

"Stop it! Jeez! We'll only be here for a couple damn hours!" Shun growled, glaring at her friends.

Both her friends looked up, giving her sad looks, making her curl her lip back.

"Pathetic." Shun growled, looking away.

Rio and Yuri glanced at each other before walking around their friend, both scratching their arms in an uncomfortable gesture. Shun growled, seeing her friends walking towards a table. Shit! She looked at her feet and sneered before walking clumsily after her friends.

"Dammit! Let's just sit at this one!" Shun growled, pointing to a table that was already occupied, and getting tired of walking in heels.

"But, Shun, that one already has people." Rio said.

"So?!" Shun growled, turning to glare at the three men, seeing their eyes widen and their skin lose their tone. "Get lost!"

As soon as she said that, dust surrounded the table, both her friends seeing their friend sit down. They sighed before walking to the table, sitting down, still flushing out of embarrassment.

"Ah, suck it up." Shun growled, rolling her eyes.

"But Kitty, you're also blushing." Yuri said, pointing to her friend's red face.

"Shut up!" Shun growled, looking away, curling her lip back.

All three women sighed, frowning. Damn. Why the hell did they even join the Woman's Shinigami Association Committee. Oh, yes. Shun glared at her little friend, who was growing little by little, and narrowed her eyes. Damn that idiot! If it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be playing dress-up right now! She muttered to herself, unaware of the tall figure making his way towards her. Rio and Yuri noticed and glanced at each other. Should they tell her? Nah.

"What the hell are you staring?" Shun asked, frowning, looking at her two friends.

"Nothing!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

"Nothing at all, Shun." Rio said, smiling softly.

The angry woman quirked an eyebrow before going back to muttering curses. She blinked, seeing a shadow covering her. What the hell...? She frowned, turning her head. But seeing who it was, made her eyes widen. Shit!

"Captain Zaraki." Shun muttered, glaring at the Captain.

She frowned, seeing the Captain looking her over, his hair still hanging around his shoulders. He frowned before sitting beside the woman, Shun staring at him with wide eyes, eyebrows pulled together, wondering why the _fuck_ he was sitting next to her. She cleared her throat, gaining the Captain's attention. She opened her mouth, nothing coming out, closed it, and opened it again.

"Why the hell are you sitting here?" Shun asked, frowning.

"Cause." Kenpachi said, making Shun fume.

"You are the 'Kitty' I have heard so much about, right?"

Everyone turned to look at the two new people that joined the table. Shun frowned, hearing her damn nickname. She looked at the white haired Captain, seeing that it was he that asked. She grunted, the Captain taking that as a yes, and nodded. Rio's face reddened, seeing that her Captain was sitting beside her!? Oh, no! She looked down, embarrassed. How humiliating. Yuri's face also reddened. The Captain of the tenth was there?! Her eyes started watering.

"Need I remind you, that I hate you." Shun said, glaring at the Captain of the eleventh.

"Yeah." Kenpachi grunted, frowning.

"So why the hell... are you sitting BESIDE ME?!!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, eyebrow twitching.

"Cause." Kenpachi said, shrugging, rubbing the back of his neck.

Shun curled her lip back before standing up, about to walk away, but then... something shot towards her, making her blink when it attached itself to her upper body. Looking down, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Nee-chan!" Kon cried, hearts in his eyes.

Shun blinked before her eyes started shining, about to hug the doll... when someone snatched it away, making her blink. Kenpachi glared directly into Kon's face, making the doll freeze.

"She's my woman!" Kenpachi growled.

"No I'm not!!!"

Everyone ignored the two people arguing, and rolled their eyes. How childish. Speaking of childish...

"Happy birthday, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya nodded, averting his eyes, blushing. Why was she wearing that dress? Yuri pouted, mad. Why did she have to wear the dress?! She lowered her head, looking at the cakes hungrily. How did they taste? She smiled widely before walking over to the table full of snacks. Hitsugaya, noticing, stood up and decided if there was anything to eat as well. Rio lowered her head, blushing out of embarrassment. How could the lieutenant of the eleventh do this? They should not be wearing such skimpy outfits!

"That dress is... nice." Byakuya said, staring at the dress.

"Uh, thank you, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, lowering her head again, blushing.

"May I ask you a question, Rio?" Byakuya asked, using the woman's given name.

Rio looked up and nodded, still blushing in embarrassment. Byakuya nodded, closing his eyes.

"From what I heard, from you, it seems that you were always scared in the past. Am I correct?" Byakuya asked, seeing Rio's eyes widen and nod. "Why are you not scared now?"

Rio blinked before looking down, eyes softening. She smiled and closed her eyes, Byakuya blinking once. She seemed happy.

"Well," Rio started, still smiling.

-:-

"_Bend your damn knees!" Shun growled, glaring at the two women._

_Yuri lowered her head, furrowing her eyebrows, nodding before doing what the woman ordered. She did alright, but Shun narrowed her eyes when she saw Rio flinch, eyes widening with fear. She curled her lip back, resting her sword on her shoulder, narrowing her eyes._

"_Swing faster!" Shun yelled, seeing the green eyed woman flinch again._

_She growled, gritting her teeth. She glared at the woman before stomping towards the scared woman, seeing Rio's eyes widen when she grabbed the front of her robes, making Yuri stop and stare in confusion, and snarled._

"_Why the fuck do you look scared?!" Shun yelled, barring her teeth._

"_B-Because I am." Rio stuttered, eyes wide, reeling back._

"_You've gotta be fucking kidding me! You want me to train you two and you can't even grow a backbone?!" Shun yelled, tightening her grip on the front of Rio's robes._

"_Uh, Shun... maybe you can, uh." Yuri muttered, furrowing her eyebrows._

"_Shut it! If you're going to be too damn scared for the rest of your life, then you can just get the hell out of here, because I won't train a frickin' idiot who's always scared! If you're scared, then just try and dominate what scares you! Don't just find a hole to crawl in and hide! Why the fuck do you think I'm even training you two?! So you guys can defend yourselves!" Shun yelled, letting go of the front of Rio's robes._

_Rio's legs gave way, falling to the ground, staring at the angry woman with wide eyes. Dominate... what scares you? Shun scoffed, turning around._

"_That's enough for today!" Shun yelled, walking away._

_Rio watched as Shun walked away, probably off to find something to eat, and swallowed. She closed her eyes, nodding, Yuri watching with furrowed eyebrows. The brown haired woman looked up, frowning. Shun was a harsh trainer._

-:-

"That was before I gave Kitty her nickname!" Yuri chirped, smiling widely, all kinds of cakes in front of her.

Rio jumped, staring at her friend with shock. She didn't even notice her join the table. She sighed, smiling as she closed her eyes. Byakuya blinked. She stopped being scared when...

"Yeah. We were pretty scared of Kitty before. If it wasn't for Kitty, we wouldn't be here today." Yuri said, smiling widely.

Hitsugaya and Byakuya narrowed their eyes, looking at the angry woman, seeing that the substitute shinigami was telling her something. Her face darkened when he finished talking, slowly looking at the stuffed animal. She said something before grabbing the stuffed animal and started stretching it, curling her lip back, yelling something about the doll being a pervert along with the Captain of the eleventh. That only made Kenpachi frown.

"So, it is because of her, you two are here." Byakuya stated, seeing both women nod happily.

"Then... she has my thanks." Hitsugaya said, nodding.

"What the hell are you doing bastard?!!!!"

Both Rio and Yuri sighed, shaking their heads. Shun wasn't always calm. But, they still owed her for all the years she had stuck with them. They looked up, seeing Shun stomping away, clumsily, from the Captain that was following her. They furrowed their eyebrows in confusion before looking at their Captains, seeing them eating quietly. They still had one question that bothered them, and _still _bothered them since their Captains paid more attention to them. Why were they acting different? It made no sense. And... they didn't understand what they were feeling either. They lowered their heads along with Shun, all frowning in confusion. What _were_ they feeling?


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N** I'd like to thank... -drumroll-

Amaya chibi-chan

GakuenAngel12

CaramelTromboneGirl

Sombody Cool

SnowyNinja607

Hioni

Ray-nee-chan

rosewhip889

Pyra Sanada

RaindropRose

Beastly Rose

Dragon of Twilight

IceKingHyourinmaru

Lunar Iris

for reviewing! :D You guys are awesome. Wait. Scratch that. AMAZING!!! And sorry for the late chapter. I had to go to a hospital and have a surgery. And I'm in SO MUCH PAIN!!! But that won't stop me from writing! :D

Shun and Rio sighed, the latter furrowing her eyebrows with concern. Yuri was sick. Laying in bed. Crying. Said sick woman rubbed her forehead and whimpered, eyes closed, shaking with discomfort.

"Stop doing that! You're only gonna make it worse!" Shun snapped, frowning, standing up with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"But I don't like being sick!" Yuri whined, turning over.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows before quietly asking her friend to lay on her back, putting a cold wash cloth on her friend's forehead. Rio patted her friend's head, giving the brown haired woman a saddened look.

"Just sleep for now, Yuri." Rio said, smiling.

"Okay." Yuri said, whimpered, nodding.

"Pitiful." Shun muttered, turning around, walking out of the room.

Rio smiled once more before standing up, bowing before walking out of the room. Yuri smiled before closing her eyes, trying to go to sleep.

"Damn that idiot for trying to get outta bed." Shun growled, eyebrow twitching from the memory when her friend tried to get out of bed.

"She had only tried to get out of bed when she saw you walk into the room, Shun. Since she and I look up to you, she was trying to act tough and say she wasn't sick." Rio said, smiling as she closed the door.

"I don't even know why the hell you two even look up to me. I treat you both like everyone else." Shun said, frowning.

"But it was you who had trained us. If you hadn't appeared when you did, we would not be here today." Rio said, smiling, both friends walking down the hall.

"Shut the hell up." Shun muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "Ja ne."

Shun looked at her friend and nodded before disappearing, leaving her friend in the courtyard of the tenth division. Rio smiled before tilting her head, hands clasped in front of her.

"She is always leaving when I talk about that subject." Rio muttered, her smile widening.

-:-

Shun grinned widely, sword in hand, a large man standing in front of her with his sword also drawn. Apparently the guy wanted to fight with her and gain her seat. But the stupid thing was, she didn't have one. She inwardly smirked. As long as she had a battle, she wasn't complaining!

"Let's go!" Shun yelled, grinning savagely.

The man nodded, both getting ready until the man's eyes widened, paling. Shun stopped, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. The guy looked scared for some reason. It couldn't be her. A frown was immediately placed on her lips, sighing.

"Must you... always ruin everything for me?!!!" Shun yelled, turning around, glaring at the Captain of the eleventh.

Kenpachi merely blinked, arms folded in front of his chest, staring at the woman. Shun started shaking with anger, clenching her teeth together.

"Fine then! Don't answer me! I'll just... where'd he go?" Shun asked, turning around, seeing that her opponent was gone.

"Left." Kenpachi answered, shrugging.

Shun frowned, growling, folding her arms over her chest before walking. Dammit! Just when someone finally challenged her, he had to show up and ruin it. She sighed, looking at the snow on the ground, watching as snow fell. She stopped, turning around, seeing that the Captain was following her.

"Ah, forget it." Shun muttered, walking away.

"Thanks for the present." Kenpachi said, smirking.

"Shut the hell up! I had to get you a damn present! It was only sake!" Shun growled, face flushing, falling in step with the Captain.

"Are you blushing?" Kenpachi asked, grinning.

"Shut the hell up! And I'm not! It's from... shut up!" Shun snapped, frowning.

The Captain of the eleventh chuckled, making the woman growl and curse under her breath. Damn fucking bastard! She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, eyes glazed over. She wouldn't mind for sake actually. At least his hair was back to normal. He kept bitching to her that his hair wouldn't stand up. Bastard. She growled, curling her lip back. She was not blushing!!! There was no reason to blush in front of the brute!

"He's only a pervert." Shun said, not realizing that she had spoken out loud.

The Captain growled and glared at the woman, seeing her blink before a grin spread across her face, slowly taking a few steps away from the Captain before she ran like hell!! Kenpachi frowned before smirking, walking in the direction where the woman had ran.

-:-

Rio smiled, watching as her friend glared at the Captain of the eleventh, yelling that he was following her again. She giggled. Well, it seemed that her friend was finally about to look up to her Captain. Her smile widened.

"Poor Shun. Having someone like the Captain of the eleventh pursue her." Rio muttered, giggling.

"It is shameful to see a Captain act like that for a woman."

Rio jumped, eyes wide, screeching. She turned, flushing in embarrassment when she saw the Captain of the sixth. She swallowed before bowing, still blushing in embarrassment.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio said.

"Rio." Byakuya said, looking at the woman.

"Captain Kuchiki... have you ever seen the Captain of the eleventh act like that before?" Rio asked, looking at the said Captain.

"No. Nobody has seen him act so... foolish." Byakuya said, staring at the scene with distaste.

Right then, right there, Shun was trying to get out of the arms of the Captain who was trying to throw her into deep snow. She yelled curses before the Captain dropped her, Rio putting a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles.

"This is unexpected." Rio muttered, smiling

"What is?" Byakuya asked, looking at the woman with a questioning look.

Rio blinked, never seeing the Captain with such... a look. He's never looked like that before. She smiled and looked back at the scene, seeing Shun appear out of the snow, shaking her head before yelling curses again.

"She's never acted like that with anyone, ever. She's never acted comfortable around anyone, except for me and Yuri. But, she looks like... she's having a little bit of fun." Rio said, eyes softening.

Byakuya gazed at the woman before looking at her friend, seeing her hold a snowball before throwing it at the Captain, missing him. He frowned when he heard the woman yelling curses. She was having fun? Does that mean she does not have fun often? He looked at his subordinate, seeing her smiling at him. Was she having fun as well?

"Rio," Byakuya started, getting the said woman's attention.

Since she had given him a present, a little vase, he had been calling her by her first name. It was... comforting. She nodded, smiling.

"Are you... happy... with me?" Byakuya asked, feeling his heart pound a little faster.

Rio blinked and tilted her head. With him? Why would he say it as if they were together. She continued to blink several times before smiling, hands clasped in front of her.

"Yes. I'm very happy." Rio said, smiling brightly.

Byakuya blinked before a small smile appeared on his lips, watching as Rio continued to smile and nod. At least she was happy.

-:-

Yuri opened her eyes, everything blurry, wondering where she was. She blinked. She was in her room. She sighed, sitting up, pouting. Being sick was no fun! She whimpered, wrapping the blankets around her body. She didn't want to be sick. She closed her eyes before laying back down, curling up. Just then, Kira walked in, smiling. But then his eyes widened when he saw the woman laying in bed.

"Yuri!" Kira yelled, opening the door, eyes wide.

Said woman shot up and looked at the lieutenant questioningly, seeing the lieutenant visibly relax when she looked at him. Yuri blinked before smiling brightly.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Kira asked, seeing that the woman looked awful.

"I'm just sick." Yuri said, nodding with a smile.

"Oh. Are you okay?" Kira asked, closing the door behind himself and sitting beside the bed.

Yuri smiled widely and nodded. Kira smiled and relaxed some more, glad his friend wasn't hurt in any way. He patted her head, making Yuri's smile widen. But at the same time he patted her on the head, the Captain of the tenth walked in, frowning immediately when he saw the lieutenant in Yuri's room.

"Lieutenant Kira." Hitsugaya said, nodding.

"Captain." Kira said, nodding back.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri squealed, about to get out of bed before the lieutenant held his hand out, stopping her.

She pouted before sitting back down. Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest, looking at the woman's flushed face. She was sick. It was probably from playing in the snow everyday.

"Well, I better go." Kira said, smiling.

"Aw!" Yuri pouted.

"I'll be back when you're better." Kira said, smiling as he patted his friend's head.

Yuri smiled brightly and nodded, seeing the lieutenant nod before standing up, nodding to the Captain before walking out of the room. Yuri grinned and looked at the Captain, seeing him shake his head with a frown.

"It's your fault for getting sick." Hitsugaya said, still standing.

"Waaaah!! That's mean, Captain Hitsugaya!!" Yuri whined, flailing her arms.

Hitsugaya smiled before walking around the bed and sitting down, looking down at his subordinate. Yuri tilted her head and smiled at the Captain, a blanket hanging over her shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something, but what Yuri had said ruined the whole nice quiet moment.

"I think you were almost as tall as lieutenant Kira." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya frowned. She wasn't saying he was short... right?

-:-

Shun frowned, sitting in the office of the eleventh, wondering why the hell she was there. She looked at the lieutenant of the eleventh, wondering why the little pink haired girl looked serious. She rubbed the back of her head, uncomfortable at being stared at by someone for so long. There was a lot of things that made her pissed, and it also pissed her off when someone would stare at her, and the lieutenant was pissing her off!

"Something you want, lieutenant Kusajishi?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Yachiru pursed her lips, eyebrows pulled together, staring at the woman with a determined look before smiling brightly, making the woman pause before quirking an eyebrow. What the hell?

"You make Ken-chan so happy!" Yachiru chirped, grinning widely.

Shun's calm face slowly turned into one of confusion, wondering what the _hell_ the little lieutenant was talking about. She opened her mouth before closing it again, opening it once more, holding her hand out.

"...How?" Shun asked, confused.

"When you're with him." Yachiru said, tilting her head, like it was the most obvious answer.

"And... I don't get what you're saying." Shun said, quirking an eyebrow, leaning forward.

Yachiru sighed, shaking her head, shrugging her shoulders, making Shun frown. She was making it seem like she was dumb or something! She growled, seeing the lieutenant jump across the coffee table and pat her head before running out of the room. Shun sat there, confused. Making the Captain of the eleventh happy? How the hell is she making him happy? She treats him like shit. She scratched the back of her head, trying to think how she was making that bastard happy. She may be a great observer, and is able to think how to defeat an enemy fast in a difficult situation, but she was horrible at trying to decipher a person's feelings.

"Dammit. I'm bad at these things." Shun growled, curling her lip back.

"At what?"

"Holy fucking shit!!!" Shun yelled, jumping off the couch.

The Captain of the eleventh only rolled his eyes, making Shun shake with anger. Bastard!!! When the hell did he get there?! She opened her mouth to yell at him, seeing him narrow his eyes, before closing it. She frowned, walking around the couch, walking up to the Captain, seeing him looking at her questioningly, before holding her hand out. The Captain quirked an eyebrow, looking at her hand, seeing her frown deepen.

"Y'know what. Fuck it." Shun said, shaking her hand before patting her Captain on the shoulder.

She then stepped back, saluting with two fingers before walking towards the exit, glaring at the Captain when he gave her a strange look. He continued to look at her, seeing her stop when she was at the door before turning her head, _actually_ waving? He quirked an eyebrow. What the hell...? He started smirking. Whatever the hell happened, he liked it. At least she didn't bitch to the world that he scared her.

-:-

Rio's eyes were wide, looking at the Captain of the sixth squad, shocked. He wanted to...? Byakuya looked at the woman, waiting, eyes narrowed. They both stood in the office of the sixth division, the lieutenant already gone for the day.

"You... want to know who had raped me?" Rio asked, eyes wide with fear.

Byakuya nodded, hearing the woman's breath hitch. She swallowed, backing up, hitting the chair in front of the desk. She looked at the Captain before averting her eyes somewhere else.

"I... I don't think we really know each other that well for you to know." Rio said, voice quivering.

"Is there a reason you won't tell me, other than that." Byakuya said, eyes emotionless.

"My friend... will be mad if I tell anyone... and I'm... scared." Rio said, eyes wavering.

Byakuya sighed, standing up, eyes closed, making Rio back away, eyes wide with fear, scared he might do something. He walked around the desk, opening his eyes, seeing that the woman was staring at him warily. He held his hand out, making Rio furrow her eyebrows in confusion. What was he...?

"I won't force you to tell me." Byakuya said, eyes softening.

Rio's eyes wavered before filling with tears, hesitantly nodding her head, slowly reaching for the Captain's hand. Byakuya slowly enclosed his hand around hers, nodding. Rio swallowed once more before opening her mouth.

"I was... living in the Rukongai... with both my friends. And we found this man... and when he offered to let us stay at his house for the winter, we had said yes, because he seemed nice. He was scared of Shun, and didn't do anything to us... until she left... and he... and he..." Rio's voice cracked, tears streaming down her face, closing her eyes.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, sighing before pulling the woman towards him, telling her she doesn't have to tell him until she feels comfortable. Rio nodded slowly, shaking, tears still going down her face from the memories of that man. She remembered when he would slap them when they would make him mad, threaten that Shun would leave them if they told her what he did, threaten to kill them. After they were raped, Shun had promised them that she would train them. Shun. That was why she looked up to her friend. She was tough, never scared, never looking sad, never weak.

Both Shun and Yuri stopped what they were doing, narrowing their eyes, the Captain with Yuri quirking an eyebrow at seeing his sixth seat looking serious.

"Why the fuck is she crying?" Shun muttered, curling her lip back.

-:-

Yuri tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows, eyes narrowed, looking serious, so serious it was actually freaking Hitsugaya out. Why was Rio crying? It wasn't like her. She was usually more calm and collected. Did someone _make_ Rio cry? Yuri gasped dramatically, holding her hair, making Hitsugaya confused.

"Is something wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, touching Yuri's forehead to see if she was all right.

"Nope!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the sixth seat sway slightly, eyes swirling.

"Yep!" Yuri squealed, grinning, still swaying.

She fell back, eyes swirling, making little sounds. Hitsugaya had a blank face, knowing that she was exhausting herself from staying up too long and wasting energy by her fast talking. Yuri opened her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows again. Why was Rio crying? She blinked. Wait. She wasn't crying anymore. She sighed out of relief.

"Do you have someone close to you, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, looking at the Captain.

Hitsugaya blinked, wondering why she would ask a question like that. He paused before nodding, seeing Yuri smile and nod, looking at the ceiling.

"I have Kitty and Rio... and you, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri chirped, sitting back up, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly. She... His face reddened before looking away, frowning, making Yuri tilt her head to the side, still smiling. She giggled, wondering why the Captain's face was red. She blinked. Maybe he was sick. She gasped. Oh no!

"Are you sick, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"No." Hitsugaya said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh. Then why're you red?" Yuri asked, blinking in curiosity.

"I'm not red!" Hitsugaya snapped, seeing Yuri blink again before she grinned. He sighed and shook his head. "Just get some rest. I'll check on you later."

"Hai!" Yuri chirped, nodding.

She laid down, closing her eyes, still smiling. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before smiling, patting Yuri on the head before heading for the door. He looked back, seeing that the sixth seat's chest was slowly starting to even out. Closing the door behind himself, he sighed. She should be okay in the next couple of days.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Ray-nee-chan

Sombody Cool

RyuuRaiden

Dragon of Twilight

IceSharkDemon

Beastly Rose

RottweilerFan

CaramelTromboneGirl

Amaya chibi-chan

rosewhip889

SnowyNinja607

Lunar Iris

xoxCutie-Chanxox

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

Mariliisa

Pyra Sanada

Hioni

girlX901

GakuenAngel12

Hello! It's me, Kira michi. :D Now, I don't know if some of you read my little crack fic, but... MY COMPUTER'S MESSED UP!!! D: I can't update any of my stories. Well, I can, but I would have to write on one of my uploaded files. Pathetic, I know. -.-' If your name ain't up there, then I'm sorry. Well, I hope I didn't make any mistakes. Enjoy! :D And I'm loads better from my surgery! No longer hurts, thank god. I was suffering. Now, I'm all better. :3 My computer however, is not. Bad computer! D: Fix yerself!

But you know what _really_ sucks? This guy is keeping my dog. No, wait. Scratch that. He fucking claimed my dog without even asking me?!!!! He was supposed to keep my dog for several months and send him over to me, but noooo!!!! He fucking decided to keep him?!!! I'M PISSED AS HELL!!! I WANT MY FUCKING DOG!!! RIGHT NOW!!! HE STILL HAS HIM AND WOULDN'T LET ME SEE HIM WHEN I WENT OVER TO THAT DAMN TOWN!!!!!!!!! I curse that bastard and every relative he has! I HOPE HE FUCKING BURNS IN HELL!!!

Yuri sighed, looking outside the window, eyes narrowed. Why...? Why did she trust someone she was wary of? It made no sense. No one could trust someone they were wary of, right? She sighed, closing her eyes, putting her hands on her stomach, feeling hot. She was still sick. She pouted. No fair. Rio and Shun walked around outside all the time, so why was she sick. No fair! She rolled on the floor, hitting it, whining.

"No fair!" Yuri whined, flailing her arms.

"What's not fair?"

Yuri blinked, turning her head, looking at the door, blushing in embarrassment, seeing the substitute shinigami standing there, smirking in amusement. Ichigo leaned against the doorway, arms folded in front of his chest, watching as Yuri's face turned completely red.

"Ichi-kun!!" Yuri squealed, standing up, immediately feeling dizzy.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, seeing the woman sway as her eyes swirled. He grabbed her arm and lead her to her futon, setting her down, seeing her grin when she looked up.

"I hear you're sick? You all right?" Ichigo asked, sitting next to the futon.

"Yep! I'm loads better!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

She didn't look it. Ichigo rolled his eyes again, amused. Yuri kept grinning, until she faltered, considering on asking the orange haired man. She looked up, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ichigo." Yuri said, seeing the substitute shinigami look up, shocked that she used his given name instead of the nickname.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, seeing that the energetic woman was serious.

"Have you ever... ever felt wary of someone, yet trusted them?" Yuri asked, hands in her lap, clenched.

Ichigo blinked, confused as to why she would ask such a question. Did that mean there was someone she trusted, but felt wary of? He looked at Yuri, seeing her head down, thinking that if she had dog ears, they would be against her head. He suppressed the image, not wanting to laugh in front of the woman.

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that." Ichigo said, nodding.

"Who?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Well, Byakuya's one." Ichigo said, hearing Yuri giggle. "And there's a ton of other people. Like that Captain from the twelfth." Ichigo said, shuddering.

"I think everyone's wary of him." Yuri said, grinning.

Ichigo nodded, seeing Yuri smile, hands still clenched.

"Yuri..." Ichigo started, seeing the woman look up, eyes wide with curiosity. "Is there someone you trust, but you're wary of?"

"...No." Yuri said, shaking her head.

Ichigo nodded, accepting her answer not to tell him. Yuri grinned and started telling him stories of the times when she was in the Rukongai, Ichigo paling at the gruesome stories she would tell about Shun. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, seeing Yuri laugh when she said that one time Rio had hit Shun one time, only to regret it. Because after she hit her friend, Shun had told her she couldn't follow her anymore.

"And then she walked away, making Rio think she was serious, then she started crying, running after Shun, saying that she was sorry." Yuri said, grinning widely.

"Well, I'm just glad she didn't leave you guys." Ichigo said, nodding.

"Ichi-kun? Why did you come to my room?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, wanting to know.

"Because I wanted to see if my escort was okay." Ichigo said, grinning, not about to tell the woman he had gotten lost.

Yuri smiled brightly, knowing that the man wasn't there for her, but accepted it anyway.

-:-

Byakuya's eyes were narrowed, staring at the woman standing in front of his desk, and not the woman he wanted to protect everyday. It was one of her friends that he was not fond of. The one that had a sharp tongue and didn't care who she was yelling at. Who does she think she is? He is her superior.

"C'mon! Admit it! I know you're the one that made her cry!!!"

And who is yelling at Byakuya you ask? Well, it was Shun, as usual. She curled her lip back, hands on the desk, glaring at the Captain. She tapped her fingers, waiting for an answer, ignoring the lieutenant that was trying to get her out of the office, in fear of her making the Captain mad.

"I did no such thing to Rio." Byakuya said, closing his eyes.

Shun flinched, her face darkening, making Renji reel back, eyes wide. Just who was this woman? And why was she so scary?

"Why the hell are you saying her name so casually?! Are you her friend or something?!" Shun yelled, growling softly.

"Renji, out." Byakuya ordered, glaring at the woman.

Renji looked at the Captain, eyes wide, not knowing why he would want to talk to the angry woman alone. She might kill him!! Not that she would succeed, but- He protested, saying he wasn't going to leave, until the Captain looked at him. He hesitated before nodding, giving the woman a warning look. Shun only scoffed, seeing the lieutenant walk out of the room. She looked back to the Captain, eyes narrowed.

"So, why'd you want to talk to me alone? And you didn't answer my question." Shun said, lip curled back.

"I have no need to answer your question. But... the reason I have asked my lieutenant to leave was to ask a question of my own." Byakuya said, seeing the woman flinch when he said he wouldn't answer her question.

Shun paused, quirking an eyebrow, looking at the Captain with a questioning look.

"And what question would that be?" Shun asked, frowning.

They stared at each other, both serious, one wanting the woman to answer his question, while the other wanted whatever business to be over with so she could sleep or fight.

"When was Rio raped?" Byakuya asked, eyes narrowed.

Shun's eyes widened, mouth opening slightly. How did he...? She curled her lip back, glaring at the Captain. How the fuck did he know about that?!

"Who told you that?" Shun asked, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Rio." Byakuya answered, seeing the woman pause.

"She told you?" Shun asked, seeing the Captain nod.

Shun growled, face darkening, clenching her hands. That damn idiot told him?! Why? Did she... trust him? She looked at the Captain, seeing that he was serious about wanting to know when Rio was raped, and that he cared. Care? Did he care about Rio? She sighed, head lowering, closing her eyes. Opening them again, she looked into the Captain's eyes.

"It was before I trained them." Shun said, seeing the Captain's eyes widen.

Trained them? _She_ had trained Rio and Hitsugaya's subordinate? Two people who already had seats. But if she trained them, shouldn't she have a seat as well? He might have to talk to that dim-witted Captain of the eleventh.

"I'll forget that you made Rio cry, but remember this." Shun said, eyes narrowed. "If you ask me anything related to that question again, I'll challenge you and kick your ass. And you better not make Rio cry again." Shun growled, walking towards the exit.

Byakuya watched her, eyes narrowed as well. What he didn't see what the disappointed look on Shun's face. Damn. She was hoping to fight him. She sighed, opening the door, walking out. Rio... She narrowed her eyes. So, she was right. Rio was beginning to trust the noble. What about Yuri? Did she trust her Captain? One thing was for sure, she sure as hell didn't trust her Captain!

-:-

Rio walked towards the Captain's office, minutes after Shun had left, and smiled. Standing in front of the door, she knocked, waiting for the quick 'come in' but jumped when the door opened, seeing the Captain standing there.

"Uh, hello Captain Kuchi-"

Rio's eyes widened, feeling the Captain pull her into the room by her wrist. Regaining her stance, she stood straight, eyes wide, wondering what just happened. He never did something like that before. Turning her head, she smiled, about to ask the Captain if he had any paperwork to deliever, but then widened her eyes, feeling the Captain wrap his arms around her.

"Captain... Kuchiki...?" Rio muttered, confused, face flushing.

"Your friend had come over to complain." Byakuya said, not showing his expression to Rio.

Rio blinked, tilting her head, looking up. Friend...? Her eyes narrowed, her mouth in a firm line.

"Did she yell and always frown?" Rio asked, knowing who it was.

Byakuya nodded, seeing Rio shake her head and sigh. Her head fell forward, unintentionally resting her head against the Captain's head. That Shun... Her eyes softened. Even though she treated her and Yuri like they were nothing, she cared about them. She blinked, feeling the Captain rest his chin on top of her head. Her face reddened, backing away, seeing the Captain stare at her.

"Well, I'll talk to my friend about that. I'm sure she was rude, so I'll try and get her to apologize." Rio said, smiling brightly.

Byakuya nodded, wondering why she backed away. His eyes softened, a small smile appearing on his lips, seeing the blush on Rio's face darken. Walking forward, he grabbed Rio again, wrapping his arms around her body. Rio, not knowing what to do, relaxed, closing her eyes. They were quiet, enjoying the silence, until a cough made their eyes snap open. They turned, seeing Renji smirking at them.

"R-Renji!" Rio exclaimed, eyes wide, blushing.

"I see you guys were having fun." Renji said, grinning widely, despite the clench he felt in his chest.

"We-We were only hugging." Rio said, face flushed, the Captain's arms still wrapped around her body.

"I know." Renji said, grin widening.

"Renji... leave... or your paperwork will be trippled." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed.

Renji's eyes widened, nodding quickly, running out of the room. Rio watched, eyes wide, shocked that the Captain would threaten the lieutenant to do paperwork. All she knew at that moment, was that she was going to have a talk with her angry friend.

-:-

"Ichi-kun... have you ever had sex?" Yuri asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

Ichigo's eyes widened, stuttering, looking to the sides. How could he tell her that?! Considering her age, she probably already knew what sex was, but... He glanced at Yuri, seeing her large eyes staring at him questioningly. She was just too damn kid looking!

"Uh... why do you wanna know that?" Ichigo asked, face red, not wanting to answer a question whether he had sex or not.

"Because." Yuri said, a face saying that was the most reasonable thing ever.

"Um... yeah... I had sex." Ichigo said, face a deep color red.

"Was it great?" Yuri asked, grinning widely.

Was she torturing him?!!! Frowning, he looked away, rubbing the back of his head, only making the grin on Yuri's face widen. She loved making people uncomfortable.

"Say, Yuri... why did you ask me that question before?" Ichigo asked, looking at the woman seriously.

"Because... I just wanted to know." Yuri said, nodding, hands clenched in her lap.

"Is it Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, eyes narrowed.

Yuri flinched, eyes wide, looking at the substitute shinigami with astonishment. How did he know?!! And why did she call the Captain of the tenth by his first name?

"Uh..." Yuri hesitated, lips trembling.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and nodded, ashamed. Ichigo widened his eyes slightly. She was wary of her Captain? Someone she was always seen with? But... if she's wary of him, why hang with him? He stared at her with calculating eyes. Yuri lowered her head, hands wavering in her lap.

"I was... something bad happened to me that made me stop trusting men." Yuri said, eyes tearing up.

Ichigo put his hand on Yuri's head, making her blink and look up, seeing Ichigo smile. He rubbed her head, seeing her close one eye.

"You don't have to tell me." Ichigo said, grinning.

Yuri's eyes were wide, shocked that she was about to tell someone, a man at that. And he didn't want to know. Her eyes started tearing up again, her lips trembling, making Ichigo's eyes widen. He started rubbing her head again, telling her it was okay.

"Thank you... Ichigo. Thank you!" Yuri said, wiping her eyes, shoulders shaking.

Ichigo nodded, rubbing her back, seeing teardrops falling into her lap. Yuri opened her eyes, looking down. She repeated it over and over again in her head. 'Thank you, Ichigo.' She didn't know why she was thanking him, but she felt like she had to. Hitsugaya stood outside, leaning against the door with his arms folded in front of his chest. Someting horrible happened to her? He narrowed his eyes. What happened?

-:-

Shun opened the door to the office, sensing the top people of the eleventh inside, and opened her mouth to greet everyone, only for her eyes to widen when the lieutenant stuck a lollipop inside her mouth. Taking it out, she started coughing, hands and knees on the floor, one hand to her throat. Yachiru smiled widely, watching as a dark aura surrounded Shun.

"Why... DID YOU STICK A FRICKIN' LOLLIPOP DOWN MY THROAT?!!!!" Shun yelled, turning around, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Because I want you to try it." Yachiru said, grinning widely.

Shun's eye twitched, curling her lip back. Scoffing, she looked up, seeing everyone smirking in amusement. She growled, sticking the candy back in her mouth. Yachiru smiled brightly and squealed, jumping up and down happily. Shun patted her head, walking into the room, smacking the back of Ikkaku's head when he pointed to her mouth.

"Idiot." Ikkaku muttered, rubbing his head.

Shun only rolled her eyes, sitting down on one of the couches. Yumichika stared at her, eyes narrowed, hand on chin, thinking how she would look if she changed her style of clothing. As if sensing his thought, Shun turned her head and glared at him.

"Stop staring." Shun growled, eyes narrowed.

"Fine. It's just that-"

"You look beautiful today." Shun interrupted, saying whatever to shut him up.

Yumichika smiled brightly, talking about how he had fixed his hair, and other crap that Shun was already blocking out. She rubbed the back of her neck, seeing Ikkaku yelling at the fifth seat for him the shut up, seeing the lieutenant drawing a picture that had a lot of red, which Shun took was blood, and the Captain was... looking at her? Her eyes widened when their eyes met, immediately turning away. What the hell...? Why did she feel nervous all of a sudden? She frowned, shaking her head. There was no damn reason to-

"Are you... blushing?" Ikkaku asked, eyes wide.

Shun blinked, looking at the third seat, seeing that he was looking at her. She quirked an eyebrow. Blushing? Her? She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the third seat.

"I'm not blushing!!" Shun growled, frowning, arms folded in front of her chest.

"Yes, you are." Yumichika said, holding a mirror in front of the woman's face.

Shun blinked, looking closely. Her eyes widened again, seeing a tinge of red on her cheeks. W-What the hell?!! The blush darkened from embarrassment. Standing up, she walked towards the exit, fuming, wondering what the hell was happening to her.

"See you later!" Shun growled, slamming the door behind herself.

Everyone in the room glanced at each other, wondering what made her blush. Kenpachi inwardly smirked, liking the way the woman looked when she was embarrassed. Shun stomped down the hall, rubbing her cheeks, hoping the damn blush was gone. Why did she blush, and in front of the Captain, lieutenant, fifth and third seat. She growled, glaring straight ahead. What the hell was happening to her?

-:-

Rio walked into the courtyard... of the eleventh division? What the hell? Oh, *ahem*, back to the story. Her hands were clasped in front of her, smiling softly, hair swaying from the wind. Everyone looked up, and waved or cat called the woman, making her turn and smile. Her smile widened when she saw everyone pale and look away. Going back to business, she walked into the building, senseing her friend's reiatsu.

"Shun..." Rio muttered, face darkening, but the smile remained on her face.

Her friend had no right to yell at her Captain, and why would she yell at him anyway? Standing in front of the office, she opened the door, peering inside. She blinked, seeing that her friend wasn't there.

"What?" Kenpachi grunted, frowning, looking at the paperwork, considering on doing them.

"Have you seen Shun?" Rio asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, she left after blushing for no damn reason." Ikkaku said, holding a cup of sake in front of him.

Rio blinked. Blushing? Shun? She put a hand to her mouth and giggled, making Yumichika's eyes widen. Standing up, he grabbed her hands, making Rio's eyes widen and look at the fifth seat, seeing his eyes sparkling.

"You have the most beatiful laugh I ever heard!" Yumichika exclaimed.

"Uh... Well, I... Uh..." Rio stuttered, not knowing what to say, eyes wide.

Yumichika opened his mouth to say something else, until a hand was put on his shoulder and a dark aura surrounded him. Rio blinked and smiled, looking at the person behind the fifth seat.

"What are you doing... fifth seat, Yumichika Ayesagawa?" Shun asked, eyes narrowed, a dark look on her face.

"Shun-chan! I was just going to tell your friend that-"

"Release her... or I'm gonna kill you." Shun said, curling her lip back, her grip tightening on the fifth seat.

Yumichika paled, nodding, letting go of Rio's hands. Shun watched as the fifth seat walked away, pouting.

"And... I get the feeling you're here to scold me." Shun said, looking at her friend, seeing Rio smile at her.

"Yep!" Rio chirped, a dark aura surrounding her.

Shun paled, nodding, walking towards the exit, slamming the door shut behind her and her displeased friend. She looked towards Rio, seeing her mouth in a firm line, eyes narrowed, looking at her with a disappointed look. Frowning, Shun rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why did you yell at Captain Kuchiki, Shun?" Rio asked, glaring at her friend.

"Because... he made you cry." Shun said, curling her lip back.

Rio's eyes widened, mouth opening slightly, wondering how she knew that. She opened her mouth to deny it, but Shun interrupted her.

"Don't think I wasn't able to feel it. And I'm pretty sure that Yuri had sensed your reiatsu waver as well." Shun said, narrowing her eyes.

"B-But still, you had no right to yell at him-"

"WHY THE HELL'RE YOU LECTURING ME, WHEN I SHOULD BE THE ON WHO SHOULD YELL AT YOU?!!!!" Shun yelled, grabbing the front of Rio's robes, glaring right into her face.

Rio's eyes widened, hearing Shun say that she knows that she told her Captain about being raped, about how he asked her when it had happened. Why? Why had Byakuya asked Shun such a question? Of course she would be mad if he asked her such a thing. Her eyes widened, seeing Shun scoff, pushing her away.

"Right now, Rio... I'm disappointed in you." Shun said, turning around. Rio lowered her head, eyes tearing up, never hearing Shun say that to her. "But... if you trust him... then tell him whatever you want. It's not my damn decision." Shun said, walking around a corner.

Rio's eyes widened, looking up, shocked written all over her face. Was she saying... she can tell Captain Kuchiki... about...? Her eyebrows furrowed, looking down, considering what to do. Should she tell him, or not? What should she do?


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Dragon of Twilight

Mariliisa

Beastly Rose

SnowyNinja607

rosewhip889

xoxCutie-Chanxox

CaramelTromboneGirl

Ray-nee-chan

Lunar Iris

vivvy09

Amaya chibi-chan

RottweilerFan

Truftbamp

Hioni

imnotinsane13

gnarley-

for reviewing!! You guys are so damn cool!! :D And YES!!! My computer is back and working!!! The only thing that sucks, is that it's still slow. But I don't care!! I'm so happy, I could actually cry! =D Someone! Get me a tissue! -Cries hysterically-

_Yuri giggled, Shun frowning while she dried Yuri's head with a towel. Rio smiled, seeing Yuri's smiling face when Shun took the towel off. The angry woman only rolled her eyes, standing up, seeing the happy woman grin. What was with her and being so damn happy? It was getting annoying. She sighed, throwing the towel on the ground, hearing Rio shriek, looking towards her calm friend with a bored look._

"_Now I have to clean it again." Rio said, pouting, picking the towel off the ground._

"_Whatever." Shun muttered, walking towards the lake._

"_Bad Kitty, don't say that to Rio!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, trying her best to glare at Shun._

"_Shut up! And stop calling me that! It's pissing me off!" Shun growled, glaring at the two women that refused to leave her alone._

_She walked into the lake, eyes narrowed, having to take a damn bath because that damn woman said so. She frowned, thinking how it would be to leave those two behind. Later on, in the evening, the three women sat around a fire, Shun looking off in the distance, making Yuri and Rio think she was able to see something they couldn't. She was always doing that. Never talking to them unless they talked to her. She was so quiet._

"_Shun, you've heard of our pasts, what was yours like? Before you met us." Rio said, sitting beside the fire with Yuri._

_Rio swallowed hard, seeing Shun's eyes slowly move to look at her. She had the guts to ask her, and she couldn't back down now. She stared at the angry woman determinedly._

"_Did you have someone special?" Yuri asked, eating meat, mouth full._

_Shun paused, hand on her knee and the other arm resting on her leg. Someone... special? Her eyes softened, making Rio and Yuri stop what they were doing. Her... eyes softened?_

"_I had... my-"_

-:-

Shun opened her eyes, just waking up, laying on the couch in the office of the eleventh division. She delicately raised an eyebrow, looking at the ceiling, wondering when she walked into the office. She doesn't remember. In fact, she doesn't remember going to her room the night before. Sitting up, she growled, seeing the Captain looking at her with a bored expression.

"How long was I in here?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"I think since two this morning." Kenpachi said, not really caring.

Shun frowned deeply, seeing a book on her stomach. What the hell? She grabbed it, putting it to her face, quirking an eyebrow when she saw it was a love story. The fuck? Where the hell did she get the book? And when the hell did she fall asleep? She sighed. So much damn questions. She frowned, narrowing her eyes, looking down. Dreaming. She was fucking dreaming. She sighed and laid back down.

"What's with you?" Kenpachi asked, chin on his palm, looking at the paperwork, contemplating on signing it.

"Nothing." Shun said, closing her eyes.

Kenpachi frowned, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Sighing, he stood up, walking over to the couch, sitting next to the woman's head, seeing her open one eye. She blinked, sticking her tongue out, purring, feeling the man pet her head. The Captain only rolled his eyes, wondering why she would even like it when someone would pet her head. Shun blinked, staring at the ceiling, sighing, liking the way the man was petting her head.

"Have you ever cared for anyone, besides the lieutenant?" Shun asked, looking at the Captain questioningly.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just tell me!" Shun growled, frowning. The Captain kept frowning, making a tinge of red spread across Shun's face. "I'll... I'll let you kiss me if you tell me."

Kenpachi blinked before smirking, seeing the tinge of red darken.

"Yeah... there was someone else. That's it. No more information." Kenpachi said, frowning, still petting the woman's head.

"Fair enough... I had cared for someone else as well." Shun said, closing her eyes, putting her hands on her stomach. "Just don't kiss me until I say stop petting."

"Fine." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes.

-:-

Yuri lowered her head, blushing in embarrassment, wondering why the Captain looked shocked to see her. She wasn't sick anymore, which was good, but one thing was off about her that Hitsugaya had to point out.

"Are you... wearing makeup, Hikari?" Hitsugaya asked, shocked, eyes wide.

Yuri looked down, slowly nodding, face red.

"...Why?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing that Yuri looked... cute.

"Because lieutenant Matsumoto said she wanted me to wear makeup, since I was all better." Yuri said, wanting to cry, never having wore makeup before.

Hitsugaya blinked, quirking an eyebrow. Because Matsumoto said so?

"You can take it off." Hitsugaya said, brush in his hand, about to sign paperwork.

Yuri grinned widely, nodding, reaching up and rubbing her face with her sleeve. Hitsugaya paused, furrowing his eyebrows. Should she be doing that? Once the energetic shinigami had lowered her arm, Hitsugaya suppressed a laugh, seeing the makeup spread across her face.

"What?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, seeing the Captain's lips twitch.

"Here." Hitsugaya said, standing up, walking over to his subordinate.

He grabbed his sleeve and started rubbing her face, seeing her close her eye when he scrubbed her cheek. He stopped, not breathing, realizing how close they were. He looked into Yuri's eyes, seeing her giving him a questioning stare. Without thinking, he leaned down and... kissed her?!(GASP!!! D:) Yuri's eyes widened, feeling the Captain's lips against hers.

Her eyes slowly closed, feeling her eyes tear up, wondering why she was letting him kiss her. Hitsugaya, seeming to realize what he was doing, stepped back, eyes wide, holding his hands up.

"I-I'm sorry, Hikari! I didn't know what I was thinking!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, wondering what the _hell_ he was doing.

Yuri blinked and tilted her head, smiling, making the Captain pause. She was... smiling? After what he just did? Yuri grinned, giggling. She... felt something. Her smile widened. She knew what the feeling was. She was starting to... trust him. She smiled brightly, jumping, hugging the Captain, making Hitsugaya blush heavily. She trusted him! She grinned. And only after one kiss. Yuri froze, still smiling. Kiss. Her face reddened. He kissed her!!! They both separated, both blushing, facing away from each other. Yuri put her hands on her cheeks, blushing.

Oh... her first kiss. Yuri smiled softly, turning her head, seeing that the Captain was blushing heavily, seeing him, hesitantly, give a smile back.

-:-

Rio had her head lowered, sitting in the chair in front of the Captain, wondering why she was called to the office. She looked up from under her bangs, seeing that the Captain's eyes were closed, hands in front of him, making her become nervous. Was something supposed to happen?

"Rio Sachiko, I have called you in here, to discuss your position as seventh seat." Byakuya said, opening his eyes.

Rio furrowed her eyebrows. Her position as seventh seat? She lowered her head, swallowing. Having a bad feeling.

"Uh, before you can say anymore, Captain Kuchiki, can I tell you of my past-"

"I am stripping you of your rank, so your missions will be less dangerous. And remember... to never interrupt me when I am speaking." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, fast and painless, like a band-aid. =D

Rio's eyes widened, shocked, frozen in place, everything seeming to slow down. She was... stripped of her rank?! Her mouth opened slightly, eyes continuing to widen. But... why?! She wasn't becoming weak was she?! She sat, completely frozen, eyes still wide, no longer happy, no longer smiling, just... hollow.

"Now, what is it you want to discuss with me?" Byakuya asked, eyes closed, ignoring the shocked look on Rio's face.

Rio didn't say anything, didn't do anything, didn't even breathe, just kept... looking at the floor with wide eyes, shock written all over her face.

"No... I don't have anything to say... Captain Kuchiki... Please, excuse me." Rio said, voice soft, silently standing up, walking to the door, not glancing at the Captain.

"Rio, is there something bothering you?" Byakuya asked, opening his eyes.

"No, excuse me." Rio said, not turning around, opening the door, walking out.

Byakuya merely blinked, wondering why Rio was not looking at him. Had he done something to upset her so much that she wasn't talking loud or smiling?

Rio walked down the hall, eyes wide, back straight, hands clenched. Stripped. She was stripped of her rank. Why? Why did he do that?! Did that mean she was getting weak?! Rio felt her eyes sting, her vision becoming blurry. No! She wasn't weak, then why would he...?! She closed her eyes, clenching her teeth, still walking. She wasn't weak, so how could he?! How could he- She crashed into someone, eyes widening along with the other person, and together they toppled down.

"Ah, shit. That hurt..." Renji muttered, sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked down, recognizing the hair, and blinked, eyes widening. Shit! He crashed into her?! Standing up, he helped Rio, apologizing.

"Sorry Rio, I wasn't looking where I was-" Renji stopped, eyes widening, seeing Rio look up, tears rolling down her face. "Rio! What happened?!"

-:-

Shun yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head, eyes closed tightly, groaning. She sighed happily, lowering her arms, a grin on her face. It felt good to stretch. She narrowed her eyes, looking to the side. Weird. It felt like Rio's reiatsu was wavering again. She frowned. Was she--

"What the hell were you doing just now?" Ikkaku asked, appearing in front of Shun, making her yell in surprise.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?!" Shun yelled, grabbing the front of the third seat's robes, glaring right into his face. "You scared me half to death, asshole!!!"

"Heh! I was finally able to scare you, huh?" Ikkaku asked, smirking.

"Shut up! I was thinking okay!!!" Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever. What I was asking, is why you were stretching so damn... happily?" Ikkaku asked, making a face, wondering who would be happy to stretch.

"Will you shut the hell up! So what if I was stretching?" Shun asked, sitting back down on the steps, frowning.

"I was able to see you happy damn face all the way down the porch."

Shun jumped off the steps, cursing, turning around, glaring at the bastard that got her scared. She paused, sighing, seeing the Captain of the eleventh squad frown at her, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Hi, Grouchy-chan!!" Yachiru yelled, appearing over the Captain's shoulder.

Shun flinched, growling, narrowing her eyes, shaking with anger. Again with that fucking nickname. Sighing, she greeted the lieutenant and the Captain. She jumped, seeing the Captain thrust something in front of her, looking to the side, frown deepening. She quirked an eyebrow, looking into his hand. She flinched, face darkening.

"What... the hell... is this?!!!" Shun yelled, holding up the ribbon, which had a bell on it.

"A collar." Kenpachi said, smirking, looking at Yachiru, seeing the lieutenant grinning widely while everyone else in the courtyard looked on in curiosity.

"I know what it is!!! What I'm asking, Captain _Bastard_, is why... are you giving it to me?!!!" Shun yelled, eyebrow twitching.

"Because so everyone knows you belong to Ken-chan!!" Yachiru chirped, smiling brightly.

Shun growled, eye twitching, looking at the red ribbon and the yellow bell. How fucking degrading!!! A collar? Really? Why couldn't he just declare to the Seireitei that the most angriest damn woman was his?! She paused. Her face reddened. She shook her head. No! She wasn't his, and she wasn't saying she was!! She would never belong to someone like _him_. She blinked, seeing a large hand grab the collar, making her sigh out of relief, thinking it was only a joke and that he was taking it back to throw in the garbage, until he walked around her and tied it on. Weird thing is... the ribbon turned white before turning red again. She blinked. The fuck? Turning around, she glared at the Captain, lip curled back.

"Hey! Just don't be going and tying things on peop-" Shun stopped, blinking, pulling on the collar.

She continued to pull harder, wondering why in the hell it wasn't coming off. She turned her head, seeing a grin on the Captain's face.

"You! What did you do?!" Shun yelled, pointing at the Captain.

"I had that bastard Kurotsuchi make this collar especially for you. Once he heard... about you, he said something like '_I see. Then I shall make you this collar and you had better not bother me again. Keep your pets under better control._' Something like that." Kenpachi said, smirking widely.

Shun's eyes were wide. Kido. A fucking kido was placed on the collar?! She started tugging harder, eyes wide, not wanting to be seen in a fucking collar!!! She screamed loudly, pulling her hair, eyes wide, shocked. NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

-:-

Yuri smiled brightly, sitting outside, looking at the red sky. Shun would probably be watching the sunset by now. Thank goodness all the snow was gone. But it was still cold. She pouted. She wished it wasn't cold anymor- She blinked, looking off in the distance. Rio? She furrowed her eyebrows. Was Rio crying again? She stood up, about to make her way towards the sixth division, until a voice stopped her, making her pause.

"Yuri."

She turned her head, blinking, eyes shining.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Yuri squealed, jumping off the porch and jumping onto Kira, smiling widely.

Kira smiled, patting Yuri on the head, seeing her grin.

"How have you been, Yuri?" Kira asked, feeling the sixth seat let go of him.

"I've been good! But you haven't come by in a while." Yuri said, pouting, trying her best to glare at the lieutenant, which only made him think she looked cute.

"I've been busy. With no Captain, I've been getting all the paperwork." Kira said, lowering his head, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw, poor lieutenant Kira!" Yuri whined, eyes tearing up, lips trembling, making Kira panic.

"B-But it's no problem at all! I can handle it!" Kira said, holding his hands up, smiling.

"That's good! Maybe I should go to the third division someday and help you?" Yuri suggested, smiling widely, her large eyes shining.

"Uh... if you want to." Kira said, seeing Yuri grin. "I came here to ask you if you wanted to go and get something to eat?"

"Okay! Let's get watermelon!" Yuri exclaimed, flailing her arms, eyes shining, drooling.

Kira started laughing, nodding, saying they'll get watermelon after they get something else to eat instead of fruit. Yuri pouted, slowly nodding, wanting to eat a watermelon for supper.

"Hikari."

Yuri jumped, turning around, blushing when she saw who it was, and smiled brightly. Hitsugaya stood near the entrance to the division, arms folded in front of his chest, hearing their conversation. Taking her to dinner? Hikari? _He_ should be the one taking her to dinner.

"Want to join us, Shiro-chan?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly, seeing Hitsugaya's face redden at his horrible nickname.

Kira blinked, stuttering, only wanting to take her, and not wanting anyone else joining them. Hitsugaya blinked as well. Join them? Make sure Kira doesn't try anything with her? Her gave her a curt nod, hearing her squeal happily before she jumped and hugged him, making his eyes widen along with Kira. The lieutenant watched, hearing the Captain tell Yuri to let go, wondering if something happened between them. They seemed... to be a lot closer than before.

"Let's go!!" Yuri squealed, grabbing both Hitsugaya and Kira's hands, dragging them, almost making them fall.

"Hikari!"

"Yu-Yuri! I almost fell!"

"Watermelon~! Watermelon~!"

-:-

"He stripped you of your rank?! Why?" Renji asked, eyes wide, sitting next to Rio on the porch.

"I'm not sure." Rio said, looking down, hair covering her face.

"It must have been for a good reason. The Captain wouldn't have done this for nothing!" Renji said, tapping his hands on the hardwood floor boards, wondering why the Captain would do something that would hurt the only person he paid any mind to.

Made no sense.

"Maybe it's because... I'm weak." Rio said, closing her eyes.

"You're not weak! Everyone here knows that you're stronger than the sixth seat, and the Captain still didn't promote you. Which is weird." Renji said, scratching his head. "We could talk about it with Ichigo, though he's still watching Rukia, even though she doesn't need watching."

"No. It's fine. I don't want to be a burden." Rio said, hands tightening on the hardwood boards. "It's just that... it's an insult to me. Being demoted, being stripped of my rank. It's like... he told me I was weak, without even saying it. And I... hate being called weak. Me and my friends hate being called weak! I'm... mad. It's been a while since I was mad, truly mad." Rio said, tightening her grip.

Renji's eyes widened, seeing cracks appear in the hardwood floors. She was strong all right... amazingly strong. Which was kind of scary. Rio relaxed her grip, looking at the dark sky.

"I hate... being insulted." Rio said, laughing softly. "I think I got that from Shun. She always hated being insulted, never liking it when people took her for being weak since she was a woman. But... she would show them. She would show them with her skills. And... I'm surprised. I'm surprised she _still_ doesn't have a seat. I figured she would be the first out of the three of us to get a seat." Rio said, hugging her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

Renji stayed quiet, eyes soft, listening to everything she said, listening. Just listening. Never talking. He listened when she told him that her two friends hated, _hated_ being called weak, how they hated it when people looked down upon them, hated it when they were taken advantage of.

"I just don't understand some people." Rio said, closing her eyes. "It feels like... you're the only male I trust."

Renji slowly looked at Rio, seeing her looking at the sky, seeing the stars come out. He sighed, rubbing her head, seeing her blink and look at him questioningly.

"C'mon. Don't say that. I know you still trust Captain Kuchiki. He probably did what he did for a really good reason. So, don't hate him for that." Renji said, pulling out a bottle from his robes. "Wanna a drink to feel better?"

Rio's eyes softened, eyes still red from crying. He was right. She still trusted the Captain of the sixth squad. But what he did... insulted her honor, and her strength. She smiled softly, tilting her head, nodding.

"I think I can use a drink." Rio said, hanging her legs over the ledge.

"Good! Because I don't really feel like drinking this by myself." Renji said, grinning, holding the bottle up.

Rio smiled brightly, both lieutenant and Rio never sensing the Captain that stayed around the corner. In... insulted her? He had... insulted her? He had never meant to do that. He had only meant to protect her.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N** I'd like to thank... duh, duh, duuuuuh...

Ray-nee-chan

I-love-red-head-ninjas

Mariliisa

imnotinsane13

rosewhip889

RottweilerFan

Amaya chibi-chan

GakuenAngel12

RyuuRaiden

TheLittleStar

Hioni

CaramelTromboneGirl

for reviewing! You... Guys... Are... GREAT!!! :D And yes, I have written another chap-i-tor! =D I like how I pronounce that word. Chap-i-tor. Sounds funny. Doesn't it sound cool? :D

And what's NOT great, is my asshole of a brother. Frickin' idiot practically abuses me! Always getting pissed for nothing, especially when I'm not listening. I hate him. Anyway... back to the story!

"WHAT?!!!!" Shun and Yuri yelled, eyes wide, staring at their sad friend, who looked at the ground.

"You were demoted?!" Shun yelled, mouth hanging open, her scarf pulled all the way up, to hide the damn collar that bastard gave her as a _gift_.

Thinking of that, she scoffed. Gift indeed. It was like she was a pet or something. Yuri's eyes widened, tearing up, lips trembling, sniffling. One of her best friends were demoted!!! And she was the only one that had a seat!!

"RIO!! Don't cry!!!" Yuri wailed, hugging her friend, bawling loudly.

"She's not crying you dumbass." Shun said, rolling her eyes, arms folded in front of her chest.

"She isn't?" Yuri asked, looking up, seeing that her friend, in fact, wasn't crying.

"I'm okay... I just... wanted to talk with you two." Rio said, closing her eyes.

"Aaaah! Stop sulking. You just have to show him that you're stronger than he takes you for." Shun said, frowning deeply.

"But... I-"

Rio's eyes widened, holding her head, groaning in pain, Yuri's eyes wide with shock. Shun... had hit Rio?!!!! Shun frowned, eyes narrowed, glaring at the petty excuse of a shinigami.

"You're really pathetic. It's not like you to fucking be down." Shun said, scoffing.

"But Kitty! Rio was demoted! That's an insult!!" Yuri whined, flailing her arms.

"I know what it fucking is!" Shun snapped, curling her lip back.

Rio remained quiet, eyes looking at the ground. Slowly, she looked up, looking at her angry friend, who glared at her coldly.

"Shun... it's almost... their anniversary, right?" Rio asked, rubbing her head, looking at Shun sadly along with Yuri.

"...Yeah." Shun said, not facing her friends. "But never mind that."

That bastard Captain. She had told him not to fucking make her cry again. And what does he do?! He makes her cry, and insulted her!!! Damn that Captain Ku... Kuc... What the hell was his name again? She scratched her head, quirking an eyebrow. How the hell did he even look anyway? She rubbed the back of her neck, touching the collar, making the bell ring. Both Rio and Yuri blinked, looking up from nursing Rio's owwie, and looked at Shun, seeing their friend stiff. Shun was blushing, embarrassed, not wanting to look at her friends for the moment.

"What was that... Shun?" Rio asked, eyes wide, same expression on Yuri's face.

"Nothing!" Shun snapped, looking away, a tinge of red on her cheeks.

Dammit! They were talking about Rio's demotion! Not what made that fucking noise!!! She jumped, feeling Yuri jump on her back, grabbing the scarf and pulling it off. Shun's eyes widened, fucking embarrassed as hell! Yuri paused along with Rio, looking at the collar with unreadable expressions.

"What is that, Kitty?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, off of her friend's back.

"Nothing!!! And we're talking about Rio's damn demotion!! What're we supposed to do?!" Shun growled, glaring at her friends.

"What are we supposed to do about _that_? Where did you get it from?" Rio asked, staring at the collar, her lips twitching.

"Nowhere!!" Shun snapped, looking away, hiding the blush on her face.

"Kitty's a pet." Yuri said, a smile spreading across her face.

"SHUT UP!! I belong to no one!!" Shun growled, looking away, arms folded in front of her chest.

She flinched, hearing both her friends giggles, until they turned into loud laughing, making her growl and glare at them, seeing them holding their stomachs, falling onto the ground. What the hell was so damn funny?!!!

"I-I have a deal for you, Kitty! If that guy over there is waiting for someone, you have to lose the scarf." Yuri said, eyes glinting, pointing to a man that was leaning against a wall.

Shun hesitated, wondering if she should do it. She grinned evilly, making Yuri smile brightly.

"You're on!" Shun yelled, both looking at the man closely, Rio sighing and shaking her head.

They kept watching, both looking at the man without blinking, Rio wondering how they were doing that. Yuri grinned, seeing someone wave to the man, both shinigami walking away. Shun's mouth hung open, eyes wide. No!!!

"I'll take the scarf." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

Shun grumbled, grabbing the scarf and giving it to her happy friend. Yuri grinned, wrapping the scarf around her neck, seeing Shun's glare.

"You look cute in that collar." Yuri whispered, grinning.

"You little shit!!!" Shun yelled, going to grab her friend, until she ran away, down the street.

Shun frowned, face dark, hands twitching, lip curled back. Rio smiled, covering her mouth, watching as Shun's shoulders started shaking with anger. She smiled softly. She hasn't laughed since she was demoted. Sometimes... her friends always knew what to do to make her happy. She smiled brightly.

-:-

Yuri skipped into the courtyard, Shun's scarf around her neck, smiling brightly. She had Shun's scarf~! She looked to the side, stopping, tilting her head to the side, seeing someone looking at the people in the courtyard. Usually, that wasn't strange, but... his eyes were emotionless, just looking back and forth, arms folded in the back. And his eyes were straight black. She narrowed her eyes, her mouth in a firm line. Was he-

"Hikari." Hitsugaya said, arms folded in front of his chest.

Yuri shrieked, jumping in the air, making Hitsugaya blink. He didn't mean to scare her. Yuri turned around, calming down when she saw who it was.

"Captain Hitsugaya~!" Yuri chirped, saluting, smiling brightly.

"Who were you looking at?" Hitsugaya asked, looking around the courtyard.

"I was looking at hi-"

Yuri stopped talking, eyes widening, pointing towards a man that was no longer there. Where did he go? She narrowed her eyes again. Sighing, she turned and smiled brightly.

"Nothing!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow and looked past his subordinate, trying to see who she was looking at. Yuri tilted her head, wondering what he was doing. Hitsugaya, seeing her questioning stare, straightened up and coughed.

"Hikari, I was-"

"Yuri."

"W-What?" Hitsuagaya asked, looking up, quirking an eyebrow.

"My name is Yuri." The brown haired woman said, pouting, not liking to be called by her last name.

"Uh, yes... Yuri... would you like to accompany me to lunch?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning, blushing.

Yuri blinked, tilting her head, a tinge of red covering her cheeks. Lunch? She smiled brightly, nodding, jumping and hugging the Captain, making his blush darken.

"I-Is that a yes?" Hitsugaya asked, looking down.

"YES!!!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

Hitsugaya smiled, glad she didn't turn him down. But... has she ever turned down anything? He wasn't sure.

"Can we get watermelon?" Yuri asked, eyes shining.

"Sure." Hitsugaya said, nodding, making Yuri smile brightly.

"Thank you~!" Yuri squealed, tightening her grip, feeling the Captain pat her head.

Releasing her grip, she grinned widely, pointing towards the gate. Hitsugaya nodded and started walking, Yuri skipping after him, wondering where they were going to go. Yuri looked at the white haired Captain. Was this how it was to trust a male? She smiled.

-:-

Rio smiled, talking with Renji, both shinigami walking down the upper porch. They smiled, talking about what kinds of food they should eat for lunch. After a while of talking about food, Renji's stomach growled, making Rio giggle.

"Maybe we should eat." Rio said, smiling.

"Yeah, I think so." Renji said, grinning.

They kept walking, until Rio stopped, her eyes widening, making Renji stop and looked at her strangely before looking in front of them. He knew why she stopped now. Byakuya was standing in front of them, looking between both his subordinates, wondering why they were together.

"Well, let's go Renji." Rio said, standing on the rail, smiling.

"R-Rio?! What're you doing?" Renji asked, eyes wide.

"I'm going to jump." Rio said, turning her head, smiling brightly.

"We can just walk down." Renji said, pointing to the steps that was past the Captain.

"No thank you. This way is better!" Rio chirped, jumping down.

Renji sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, wondering when she was going to forgive the Captain. It's not like he did anything horrible. Stripping a shinigami of their rank when they think it's because of their strength... Guess he shouldn't say anything.

"Captain Kuchiki... why did you take Rio's rank away from her?" Renji asked, looking at the Captain.

"I have no need to answer you, Renji." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, walking past the lieutenant.

"YOU KNOW... that you only hurt her and insulted her by taking it away, don't you? Now she keeps thinking she's weak." Renji said, frowning, jumping onto the rail and looking down.

"I have taken her rank away, so her missions are less dangerous and life-threatening." Byakuya said, eyes closed.

"...You may have done that for Rio's safety, but you only made her mad. And I mean _real_ mad. She doesn't look it, Captain, but she's hurting... and she's really pissed off." Renji said, eyes narrowed. "She didn't usually act happy when she was drunk yesterday."

"I care not for her feelings, but for her safety. That is all." Byakuya said, starting to walk again.

"See! It's words like that, that's making her mad at you!" Renji said, shaking his head, looking down.

He saw Rio... but she was three stories down. Pretty high. He jumped, landing on the ground gracefully. Rio smiled, making the lieutenant smile back, the red haired man wondering if she would ever forgive the Captain. Byakuya looked at Rio closely, seeing her smile brightly. Had he done the wrong thing?

-:-

Everyone looked up, hearing a bell, wondering where that was coming from. It couldn't be their Captain, right? Because the ring of the bell... wasn't as loud. Shun frowned, blushing in embarrassment, walking down the porch, seeing people give her weird looks all the way down to the damn division. She folded her arms over her chest, glad it wasn't as cold, but she still wanted her scarf.

"Maybe I should kill him in his sleep?" Shun muttered, referring to the Captain.

A grin spread across her face. Yes. She should do that. She rubbed her hands together, a dark look in her eyes. Maybe she _should_ kill hi-

"Why the hell do you look evil?" Kenpachi asked, arms folded in front of his chest, quirking an eyebrow.

"YOU!!! I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!!! GIVING ME THIS DAMN COLLAR HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN MY LIFE!!!" Shun yelled, pulling on the collar, but it wouldn't fucking budge.

"I think it looks good on you." Kenpachi said, smirking, seeing a blush cross over Shun's face.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun growled, folding her arms over her chest.

She looked to the side and narrowed her eyes, quiet, making the Captain quirk an eyebrow at why she was being quiet now. Her hair blew in the wind, covering her face a little. Kenpachi blinked. She looked... cute. He frowned. He better not say that out loud. She'll only laugh at him or something. Sighing, she frowned, looking at the gates of the eleventh division. Looks like she had no choice.

"Captain Zaraki, I have a favor to ask you." Shun said, turning her head, looking at the Captain in the eye.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, sighing, getting the feeling it wasn't something to _please_ her.

"I need several days off, starting tomorrow." Shun said, looking at the Captain with a serious expression.

"What? Why the hell should I do that?! We fucking need you here." Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

"Please?" Shun asked, eyes soft, voice quiet.

Kenpachi paused, seeing the look in her eyes. Was she... begging him? Why the hell would she beg to have a few days off? Come to think of it, she hasn't had a day off since she joined the eleventh division. Rubbing his chin, he frowned, staring at the woman questioningly.

"Fine. But it better be for a fucking good reason." Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

"It is." Shun said, smiling softly.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, looking at the smile on Shun's face, seeing that her eyes were distant. What the hell...? Why the hell would she want a couple days off anyway?

"Thank you." Shun said, walking past the Captain. "And thanks for the compliment! I like your bells as well!" Shun said, grinning widely.

The Captain growled, turning around, glaring at the woman. He complimented her collar, not the fucking bell! His eyes narrowed. What was she going to do?

-:-

Yuri sighed, looking at the sky, stomach full, sitting on the rooftop of the tenth division building. Her eyes softened. Shun. She must be sad that it's only in a couple days. Knowing her, she would probably set off the next day.

"Poor Kitty." Yuri muttered, eyes tearing up.

She must have been so lonely before she met her and Rio. She was lonely as well before she met Rio, but if her and Shun felt lonely, Rio must have felt lonely. She looked back at the sky.

"Yuri, what are you doing up here?" Hitsugaya asked, walking towards the smiling woman.

"Just looking at the sunset!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

Hitsugaya blinked, looking to the side, looking at the sky, seeing orange, and red streaks in the sky. Hmm. Looked all right. He looked back at Yuri, seeing her smile, hands in her lap, and legs crossed. She really did look like a kid. More than him. He mentally sighed out of relief. He sat down beside the brown haired woman, putting his forearms on his knees.

"Do you have any family?" Yuri asked, hair covering her face.

Hitsugaya blinked, looking at his subordinate strangely. Where did that come from?

"Yeah. Why?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because... I had a family once." Yuri muttered, standing up.

Hitsugaya felt his eyes widen slightly. What did she mean? She had a family once...? She dusted her pants off, straightening up to smile at the Captain.

"Well, I better get ready to go to bed! I need to wake up extra early tomorrow to say bye bye to Kitty." Yuri said, smiling widely.

Before Hitsugaya could ask what she was talking about, and what she meant when she said she had a family once, she took off running, turning around to wave to him and jump off the building. He sat alone, eyebrows furrowed. She had a family once? And something horrible happened to her in the past? He narrowed his eyes. What was her life like?

"And why doesn't she love me?" Rangiku asked, whispering, grinning, kneeling behind the Captain.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!"

Hitsugaya was shaking his anger, glaring at his lieutenant.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist. You two just looked so cute together~!" Rangiku squealed, smiling widely, hands on her cheeks.

"Be quiet." Hitsugaya said, looking back at the sunset.

Rangiku stopped, putting her arms down, wondering what Yuri had said that was troubling the Captain.

-:-

Rio sighed, putting her hand to her chest, eyelids lowered. Shun... was leaving the next day, for something she always searched for. She closed her eyes. Shun wasn't always angry, she felt sympathy, sadness, all other emotions like everyone else. Well, probably not love. But why should she be saying that? She hasn't felt love along with Yuri as well.

"Sadness... poor Shun." Rio muttered, eyes soft.

She had someone close to her before she met them. Make that some people special to her. She looked at the sunset, eyes serious. She needs to say farewell to Shun the next day. She always likes to leave early in the morning.

"Rio..."

Said woman blinked, turning around, eyes narrowing, seeing the Captain walking towards her. She stood up, about to walk away, until the Captain used shunpo to get in front of her. Rio jumped, eyes wide. Realizing he wouldn't leave, she sighed, frowning.

"What is it, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, hands clenched.

"I need to talk to you." Byakuya said, eyes cold.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but I must go to sleep so I can wake up early tomorrow." Rio said, walking past the Captain.

"I had told you, I need to talk to you." Byakuya repeated, eyes closed.

"Fine! Talk! I don't care anymore! Just leave me alone!" Rio yelled, actually yelling.

Byakuya felt his eyes widen slightly, turning around, seeing that the woman was glaring at him. Sighing, he turned, closing his eyes again.

"I am sorry, for stripping you of your rank." Byakuya said, opening his mouth to say more.

"Oh, really? I thought you didn't have any feelings." Rio said, folding her arms over her chest, being cold.

"I am talking, Rio, and I am trying to apologize. As you can tell, I do not apologize much." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, not liking to being interrupted.

"I can tell." Rio said, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. And I wish that you will forgive me. I did not take away you rank because you are weak. I took it away because I want you safe." Byakuya said, seeing Rio widen her eyes.

"I don't understand... to protect me? What are you talking about? I always live for adventure and challenges along with my friends. And you took it away from me." Rio said, frowning.

Byakuya opened his eyes, gazing into Rio's green orbs. He reached out, seeing Rio flinch back. He paused, eyes softening. Rio hesitated, seeing something in his eyes. Was that... hurt? She paused. His late wife. She had passed away, so maybe that was why he was hurt. But why would he be hurt if she's acting cold towards him? She sighed, seeing that the Captain's arms were reaching for her.

Slowly, she walked towards him, not knowing why she was walking into his arms. She felt something... in her chest. What was that? She closed her eyes, hearing the Captain repeat 'I'm sorry', over and over again. Closing her eyes, tears went down her cheeks, sobbing, saying how could he take away her rank when he could have done something else to protect her. The Captain only kept repeating apologies, making Rio wonder if she was forgiving him, even after she insulted her. Not only was she forgiving him, it wasn't even long since he had taken away her rank. It was too soon to forgive him, then why...? She was confused. Her eyes snapped open. She... couldn't be in love, could she?!

-:-

Shun's eyes were narrowed, sitting on the top of the steps, looking at the colored sky. Tomorrow she was setting off. She sighed, putting her hand to her forehead, eyes distant. Screaming. She tightened her grip, curling her lip back, eyes dark. She remembered screaming.

'_It wasn't your fault.. Shun._'

She closed her eyes, eyebrows furrowed, no longer looking mad, which was pretty rare.

"It was all my fault..." Shun muttered, lips trembling, teeth clenched.

"What was all your fault?" Kenpachi asked, sitting down next to the woman.

Shun jumped, turning to glare at the Captain, lip curled back. Where the hell did he come from?!!! The bastard!!! He scared her! Sighing, she rested her chin in her palm, elbow resting on her knee. She was too damn... sad to be angry. Sad. She always has that feeling around this time of year. She frowned. She hated feeling sad.

"Nothing!" Shun snapped, sighing.

Kenpachi looked at her expression, wondering what had her troubled, slowly looking at the collar. He reached out, flicking the bell, making Shun flinch. Okay, all sad feelings gone and all angry feelings back!

"What the hell?! Get away!!" Shun yelled, scooting away from the Captain.

Kenpachi smirked, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him until they were practically touching legs. Shun growled, face blushing, looking away.

"Where are you supposed to set off tomorrow?" Kenpachi asked, looking at the woman with an uninterested face, but in all truth, he was quite interested.

She had been acting weird since she had come back from her walk to see her friends. Shun looked at him, the same soft look in her eyes from earlier that day. She looked at the sky, sighing.

"I'm going to see... some people." Shun said, voice quiet again.

"Who?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Shun opened her mouth, going to answer, until she paused, making Kenpachi frown and open his mouth to ask again, until she punched his arm playfully. He blinked and looked at her strangely, seeing her grin.

"Don't think I'd tell you." Shun said, grinning widely.

She paused and looked up in thought, putting her index finger to her lip, as if considering something. While she was thinking, Kenpachi grabbed his arm, frowning deeply. Shit. She hit him pretty hard.

"Maybe... I'll tell you sometime." Shun said, nodding, smiling.

"You barely smile, now you're smiling... what's the matter with you?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Shun said, grinning.

She looked back at the sunset, eyes soft, a slight smile on her face, making the Captain look on her lips. He sighed, thinking she was going to kill him after what he was going to do to her. He grabbed her chin, making her quirk an eyebrow and opening her mouth to ask what the hell he was doing, until he placed his lips on hers, making her eyes widen. Oh, fucking hell no!!!

He licked her lips, unintentionally opening her mouth, and smirked into the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Shun stiffened, eyes wide, wondering why she had a tingling feeling when he touched places in her mouth. And why the hell did he even put his tongue into her mouth? That was kissing? She felt her eyes slowly close, feeling her breath leave her lungs. Kenpachi moved away, licking his lips, grinning, seeing a flush on Shun's face as she panted.

"Asshole! That took way to damn long!!" Shun growled, glaring at the Captain.

"Felt good anyway, right?" Kenpachi asked, smirking.

"Shut the hell up, or you'll die." Shun growled, looking away, blushing, scooting farther away from the perverted Captain.

"Maybe I'll do that more often than just the lip to lip thing." Kenpachi muttered.

"What the hell're you blabbering about now?!!!!"

"Just shut the hell up."

"Me?! What about you?!!! Ah, you know what, never mind. Scared you might try and kiss me again."

"Want me to do that again?" Kenpachi asked, smirking.

"Shut up... or die."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N** I'd like to thank

The Real Mad Hatter

girlX901

Mariliisa

imnotinsane13

rosewhip889

Amaya chibi-chan

TheInflictedFinger

CaramelTromboneGirl

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

gnarley-

Sun-in-the-Sky

for reviewing! You guys rock!! :D I feel so proud of myself, updating again. :3 I missed my computer. And in noticed some new reviewers! =D That makes me so gosh darn happy!! I hope you keep reviewing! And now, the story!!! And it is February forth!! :D Don't know why I'm happy, but I am. And another chap-i-tor. :3

Shun looked inside the bag, wondering if she forgot anything. Shrugging, she grabbed the bag, and put it on, thinking it felt better to carry stuff in the bag. She looked outside. Sunrise. She better set off now. Heading for the door, planning on sneaking out of the building without the Captain knowing, she opened the door, only to growl.

"Leaving already?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"How the hell do you keep on doing that?" Shun growled, closing the door, locking it.

She turned, glaring at the Captain, walking past him and down the hall. Great. He actually went to see her off? Just fucking great. Bad luck. Sighing, she looked to the side, falling in step with the Captain. She stared at him suspiciously.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, frowning.

"It's not like you to wake up early." Shun said, eyes narrowed, staring at him warily.

"Shut the hell up." Kenpachi said, wanting to put his leg in front of her and trip her.

But then that would mean she would be mad at him, and then that would mean she would avoid him, which meant no action. It was weird how his mind worked. Shun hopped down the steps, holding onto the strap of the bag. She sighed. In about a day she would make it to her destination.

"Well, I better get to the gate quickly." Shun said, frowning.

She turned her head, seeing the Captain looking at her with a quirked an eyebrow, as if asking why she would want to. She opened her mouth to say why, but she frowned deeply, hearing a loud voice.

"KITTTYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuri yelled, running down the street, flailing her arms, smiling brightly.

"That's why." Shun muttered, glaring at the happy woman.

Yuri kept running, the angry woman noticing that her friend was running quite fast. Wait. Her eyes widened, seeing Yuri jump off the ground, arms outstretched, a happy grin on her face. Yuri crashed into Shun, both toppling to the ground, the Captain only staring at them with a bored expression.

"Dammit, Yuri!!! I thought you'd be asleep!!" Shun growled, sitting up, glaring at her friend.

"Nope!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely, making the frown on Shun's face deepen. "And Rio wanted to see you leave too! Right, Rio?"

Shun stiffened, turning her head, seeing her smiling friend standing behind her. Great. Both of them were there. Sighing, she stood up, flinching when Rio hugged her as well. Her eyebrow twitched, standing still, both her friends rubbing their faces against her stomach.

"Okay... LET GO!!!!" Shun yelled, pushing her friends away, glaring at them with her lip curled back.

She frowned, brushing her robes off, like her friends were contaminated, which made them pout.

"Shun, I hope you come back soon." Rio said, smiling, bowing, along with Yuri.

Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands. While Shun was mad, as always, The Captain quirked an eyebrow, wondering why the two women were bowing.

"Stop that! Jeez! It made me mad when you did that a long time ago, and it still pisses me off!" Shun growled, sneering.

A long time ago? What the hell was going on? The Captain frowned in confusion, wondering what her two friends did a _long time ago_.

"Sorry... Kitty-sama." Yuri said, grinning.

She cried out in pain when her angry friend smacked her head. She sniffled, holding the back of her head, eyes watering.

"Ah, yes, Shun. Can you come over here?" Rio asked, motioning for her friend, smiling.

Shun quirked an eyebrow, sighing in exhaustion, walking to her friend, putting her ear up to Rio's face, frowning deeply. Rio whispered, Yuri listening along as well, a blush on the woman's face. Both Shun and Yuri blinked, quiet. All of a sudden, Shun started laughing loudly, doubling over, putting her hand to her forehead, eyes closed, still laughing hard. Rio blushed heavily and lowered her head while Yuri tilted her head.

"You?!! In love?!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! When that happens, me and Yuri here will experience love as well!!!" Shun yelled, laughing hard, falling to the ground.

"B-But, maybe it is how I feel!" Rio protested, face red, a frown on her face.

"Listen Rio, you haven't felt love before, so what makes you think you are in love with this Kucsiki, anyway?" Shun asked, standing up, quirking an eyebrow, no longer laughing.

"His name is not Kucsiki!" Rio snapped, glaring at her friend.

"Whatever. Anyway, you tell me the answer when I get back." Shun said, walking down the street, the Captain following, wondering what the hell the women were talking about.

"But... okay." Rio said, head lowered.

"But maybe... Rio _is_ in love, Kitty." Yuri said, tilting her head.

"Maybe." Shun said, frowning, mad that she had _three_ people following her, glad one of them was being quiet.

The Captain frowned deeply, hearing the angry woman yell at her two friends to stop following her, and then her two friends would start to whine. It was making him mad as well. Once they made it to the gate, Shun sighed out of relief.

"We'll miss you Kitty!" Yuri exclaimed, bawling loudly, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Shun said, about to walk away, until both her friends hugged her, tears streaming down Yuri's face.

Shun sighed, frowning deeply, letting her friends hold her for several seconds before pushing them off, walking away, waving to the small group. Yuri sniffled, tears streaming down her face, holding her sleeve. Rio smiled sadly, can't wait to see their friend in a couple days. But... when they looked to the side, they saw that the Captain had already left, making them quirk an eyebrow. Where did he go? Shrugging, thinking he went back to his division, they turned around, going to go back to their divisions.

-:-

Rio sighed, eyelids lowered, sitting in her room. Shun finally left, leaving both her and Yuri alone. Again. She did it every year. But considering the circumstances, she couldn't blame her angry friend.

"She always left, when she was sad." Rio muttered, hair covering her face.

And what she meant by that sentence, was that her friend always went to visit _them_ when she was sad. And from where they had lived, it didn't take long to go visit them. It only took thirty minutes. But since they had lived in the Seireitei now, it would probably take a whole day. She sighed, laying down, looking at the ceiling.

She only wondered why Shun and Yuri were getting attention from Captains. She had noticed that their Captains had started paying attention to them quite a while ago. It's amazing that they haven't noticed. Well, Yuri did, but she was sure that Shun didn't notice.

She sighed. Shun may have been a great observer, but she was oblivious to people interested in her. She shook her head.

Both her and Yuri respected and looked up to her, wanting to be strong like her, be tough like her, doesn't take anybody's crap, and yet she couldn't even tell when someone liked her.

She shivered. But Shun was able to tell when someone from the academy liked her. The man practically stalked her. But, she had made him scared of her like everyone else.

She closed her eyes, arms spread out. Shun was always mad for a reason. But Rio herself did not know, nor did Yuri know. She had told them that she had gotten mad after an incident that she never told them. She was always secretive.

Her eyes softened. Maybe she had forgiven the Captain a little too early. He... took her rank away!!! She frowned, narrowing her eyes. She clenched her hands, knuckles turning white. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax herself. It wasn't like her to be mad.

And her? In love? Now she understands what Shun meant when she laughed. Her, nor her friends, have ever experienced love, so how could she say she was in love? She paused. Maybe she needed an expert. And the only person she knows that has ever been in love is the Captain himself. She sighed. She has to ask him if she _was_ in love.

-:-

Yuri sniffled, tears still streaming down her face, a tissue in her hand, sitting on top of the tenth division building, looking at the sunset. Shun left. She finally left around the same time every year. Her eyelids lowered, a sad look coming to her face. What would her angry friend do if she saw _them_? She only saw them once, but that wasn't with Shun.

"Poor Kitty. She must be sad." Yuri muttered, eyes narrowed.

Her friend was such a sad person, even though she didn't show it. She looked at the roof, sighing. She looked at the sky, thinking of what Rio had said. She was in love? But... her, Rio, and Shun never experienced love before, so how could she say she was in love? Or did she think she was in love? She was becoming confused, or rather, she was confusing herself.

She shook her head, sighing, hands on her knees, kneeling down.

"We are such confusing people." Yuri muttered, meaning herself and her friends.

Shun was a hard person to figure out, always keeping secrets, Rio was always sad, especially when she was raped, and always told herself she was weak, and herself... she always smiled when she saw people happy, but she always had questions bothering her.

Shun never told anyone how she felt, and she never wanted to. It was quite a long time before she told her and Rio that she had people special to her. She didn't like people around her, and always got mad when someone would try to befriend her. Especially weaklings. She never liked weaklings for as long as Yuri can remember.

Rio always smiled, even though she was crumbling underneath that calm exterior. A lot of stuff always bother her, and she would smile at people and say nothing was bothering her at all. And she was proud to have a friend like Rio, who was able to scare people with a simple smile and dark look.

And herself, she always hated being alone. Even after _they_ had died. And after they had died, she had walked the Rukongai for a long time, alone. Only after she had met Rio, had she started becoming happy again. And after meeting Shun, she was truly happy, grateful she wasn't alone anymore.

She smiled softly, looking at the sky. She was happy she had friends, after so long of being alone. She lowered her head, hugging her legs to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees, hiding her face. She smiled, eyes closed, happy.

"I'm glad... I found you... Rio-chan... Shun-chan." Yuri muttered, using suffix at the ends of her friends names, and calling her angry friend by her given name.

Yuri's smile widened. Shun must be happy... to have received her name from people very special to her. She looked up, her eyes soft, looking at the sky. Shun wasn't always mad.

-:-

"Thank you." A woman said, smiling.

Shun grunted, grabbing both the flower bouquets, nodding to the woman, walking down the dusty street. The first district. She still had a long ways to go. But if she ran, she would probably be there at sunset. She frowned, rolling her eyes, taking the bag off her shoulder.

"Dammit." Shun muttered, putting the flowers in her bag.

She growled, she stretched her legs, eyes narrowed. It was the only way she would make it there before dark. Sighing, she started running, arms back, eyes narrowed, seeing people get out of her way. She hated going all the way to that damn place. But she wanted to go there, and she hasn't missed one year.

She narrowed her eyes, her mouth no longer in a frown, her eyebrows furrowed. And it's been... over four hundred years now. She shook her head. Dammit! She shouldn't be feeling sad. She was always angry. Angry!! She narrowed her eyes, looking to the side, stopping, turning her head to look back. What the hell...? It felt like... she shrugged. It was probably nothing.

Continuing to run, she smiled, running faster, looking like a blur to the souls in the Rukongai. Shun jumped onto the ground, seeing that the farther from the first district she got, the fewer houses there were. She remembered where she had lived with those two idiots. Even though it was dangerous, they had insisted on staying with her.

Shun shook her head. No time to think back in the past! She growled. Only those two did that, not her! She stopped, looking to the side, hearing screams, seeing that it was a hollow, closing in on two kids. She frowned. Dammit. Useless kids.

They both had black short messy hair, blue and purple kimonos. They must be twins. Shrugging, she put her bag down.

Both the girl and the boy widened their eyes, seeing the hollow lick it's lips, grinning widely, it's claws reaching for them.

"**It has been a while, since I had anything to eat.**" The hollow said, drooling, which was pretty gross.

It stopped, turning it's head, seeing Shun walking over to it, frowning, a bored look on her face. Both the children sniffled, eyes still wide, the boy in front of the girl.

"**A shinigami!**" The hollow exclaimed, it's tail flicking.

It crawled towards her, fast, roaring, Shun's face remaining bored. It went to strike her, claw looking sharp, which could cause injury to a soul in the Rukongai. But before it could touch Shun, she calmly grabbed it, making the hollow widen it's eyes, and screamed when she tossed it away, both the children watching as it flew farther, landing in the mountains, hearing it's screaming fade the farther it got.

"Frickin' troublesome." Shun muttered, walking back towards her bag.

Both the children blinked, tears still streaming down their faces, seeing the shinigami grab her bag, hang it over her shoulder, and started walking again. Hesitantly, they ran after her, wanting to thank her.

"Ms. Shinigami!" The boy called, dirt on his face along with his sister.

Shun stopped, quirking an eyebrow, looking at the kids with a bored look.

"What?" Shun asked, frowning.

"W-We wanted to thank you." The girl said, hiding behind her brother. "My name is Aki and my brother's name is Sho."

Both the kids bowed, saying thank you, making Shun roll her eyes. They had a little bit of reiatsu. She grabbed her bag, digging inside, pulling a bag of fruit out, seeing the kid's eyes widen, staring at the food hungrily. She handed it to them, seeing them take it and stare at her strangely.

"Take it. I don't want it." Shun said, walking away.

"Uh... Thank you Ms. Shinigami!" Sho called, seeing the woman wave back.

"My name is Shun, brat!" Shun yelled, not liking to be called 'Ms. Shinigami.'

Both kids watched as the woman disappeared in the trees, their eyes wide. Shun... that was the shinigami's name.

-:-

"Rio, what is it you want?" Byakuya asked, eyes emotionless, sitting down, signing paperwork.

"Uh... Captain Kuchiki... I wanted to talk to you about something, personal." Rio muttered, looking down, avoiding the Captain's gaze.

Byakuya looked up, looking at Rio's expression. She seemed embarrassed. He nodded, seeing Rio smile softly and nod. He looked at Renji, seeing the lieutenant sigh before standing up, walking to the door, waving to them before he shut it behind him.

"What is it you want to discuss, Rio?" Byakuya asked, hands folded together.

"I... can you tell me what... love feels like?" Rio asked, face blushing.

Byakuya blinked, eyes narrowed, wondering what she meant. Tell her... what love felt like? Did that mean what he thinking about? Her cleared his throat, seeing Rio look up.

"Rio, have you ever felt love before?" Byakuya asked, seeing Rio open her eyes.

Rio's face reddened, looking down. She sighed, looking up, hands clasped in front of her, nodding slowly. Byakuya felt his eyes widen slightly. Never... felt love before? He was quiet, nodding slowly.

"I see." Byakuya said.

"Uh... can you explain to me... how it feels?" Rio asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Byakuya paused, not really knowing how to explain how love felt. But, seeing the troubled look on Rio's face, he sighed, nodding, seeing her smile brightly. He motioned her to sit in the chair in front of the desk. Sitting down, Rio looked up, listening to whatever the Captain was going to say.

"First off, I believe you feel happy, when you see the one you love happy. Feel your heart pound when he or she is near. Also the one you love will always make you happy. I'm sorry if that is not the explanation you are looking for, Rio, but I do not know how to make it more simple." Byakuya said, seeing Rio's eyes wide.

Rio slowly nodded, a smile spreading across her face. Feeling happy around the one you love? She felt happy when he was around. But she felt like that around many people. Feel your heart pound when he or she in near? She felt like that... only around him. She put her hands on her cheeks, blushing. Love? Was she really in love with someone who had such a cold exterior?

Byakuya looked at Rio closely, seeing her blush darken, shaking her head every several seconds, muttering questions to herself. He looked outside, seeing the sun setting. He looked back towards the blushing woman.

"Rio." Byakuya said calmly.

"Yes?!" Rio squeaked, seeing the Captain stare at her strangely at her high voice.

"Would you like to accompany me to go to dinner?" Byakuya asked, seeing Rio's blush take over her whole face.

"Y-Yes!" Rio said, smiling brightly, feeling nervous for some odd reason.

Byakuya delicately raised an eyebrow, a small smile coming to his face, seeing Rio look to the side, blushing heavily. She was acting different, like she had discovered something.

-:-

"Hi, lieutenant Matsumoto!" Yuri chirped, grinning, waving happily.

"Yuri-chan! It's been a while since we had seen each other! And it's almost night... you made me feel so lonely." Rangiku whined, pouting, Yuri tilting her head to the side.

"But I saw you last night." Yuri said, blinking in confusion.

"Yes. But I barely get any time on this fanfic now." Rangiku said, pouting, folding her arms over her chest.

**A/N** Not true! You li-ar!! D: She's a-lying!

Yuri blinked, tilting her head to the other side. Fan... fic? What was she talking about? Shrugging, she skipped into the office, looking at the sunset. She sat on the roof most of the day, and it was still cold outside. Wow.

"Do you need help doing paperwork, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, smiling widely.

"Yes. Thank you. Since someone doesn't like to do it." Hitsugaya said, glaring at his lieutenant, who smiled innocently.

"So, Yuri-chan. I hear you were sad that your friend left." Rangiku said, sitting beside the happy woman on the couch.

"Yeah. Kitty always leaves around this time of year." Yuri said, a pile of paperwork I front of her.

"But, why? It's not like there's anything interesting in the Rukongai." Rangiku said, seeing Yuri slowly look at her.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, please don't say that. There is something very special to Kitty in the Rukongai." Yuri said, face serious, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

"Uh... Y-Yes." Rangiku said, nodding, feeling... scared.

"Okay!!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly, reaching for a form, reading it.

Hitsugaya watched, astonished, eyes wide. Yuri could be scary when she was serious. Yuri looked up and grinned, waving to the Captain. He smiled and nodded, seeing Yuri smile back. She blinked, thinking back to what she was thinking before. Love. Her face reddened, eyes widening. She shook her head. No! Just because Rio says she was in love, didn't mean she was in love as well. And she was pretty sure that Shun wasn't in love too.

She wasn't in love! No! That was bad. She folded her arms over her chest, nodding to herself. Of course she wasn't in love. There was just no way she could be. She was Yuri. Someone that didn't trust males. And she only started trusting the Captain not that long ago. So there couldn't be a way she would suddenly fall in love with the Captain... right?

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, glancing at the Captain, who looked up and smiled at her. Right?

-:-

Shun looked up, looking at the hill, blinking. She grinned. Finally! She was getting tired of running. Walking up to the cliff, she started jumping up the wall, jumping up to a grassy patch up the cliff, landing in front of a tree, the bell on the collar making a noise. She frowned. Dumb collar. She paused, touching the bell, eyes soft. She frowned. No! She wasn't thinking about that pervert! She looked up, pausing, eyes narrowed.

Sighing, she took her bag off her shoulder, reaching inside the bag, grabbing the two bouquets of flowers, setting the bag down. She walked forward, holding the bouquets. Once she stopped, she kneeled down, head facing the ground, eyes emotionless. Reaching forward, she placed the bouquets... on the two graves.

Retracting her hands, she looked up, mouth in a firm line.

"I'm sorry... f-"

"Who the hell're they?"

Shun screamed, looking to the side, jumping away in surprise. She paused, her eyes widening when she saw who it was. No fucking way!

"You... FOLLOWED ME?!!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the eleventh division Captain.

"Yeah. I wanted to know what you were doing." Kenpachi said, shrugging, like it was no big deal.

"B-But what about the division?!" Shun growled, hands clenched, lip curled back.

"Yachiru's watching it." Kenpachi said, leaning in, looking at the graves.

"...You do know that she'll probably wreck it, right?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter." Kenpachi said, standing straight.

"And why the hell... did you even come? And without making yourself known? Man--! Do you know how long I was muttering curses to myself because you had kissed me... like _that_ last night?" Shun asked, growling, glaring at the Captain, eyebrow twitching.

"No. Tell me... who these people are?" Kenpachi asked, looking at the two graves.

Shun paused, frowning, narrowing her eyes, looking at the graves with a sad look. Screaming. All that screaming. And she couldn't stop herself. Her hands clenched hard, her knuckles turning white, shoulders shaking. The Captain calmly looked at her, eyes narrowed as well. She looked like she was about to cry.

Shun shook her head, teeth clenched, eyes narrowed. She looked at the Captain, seeing him looking at her with either pity or concern. Her money was on pity. But she had gotten it wrong. Kenpachi was concerned, a little, wondering why the woman looked so damn sad. She sighed, shoulders slouching, eyes soft, looking at the graves with sad looks. Kenpachi felt his hand twitch, wanting to just comfort her for some damn reason. Made no sense. He wanted to sleep with her, but now... he wanted to comfort her? What the hell was wrong with him? He watched as Shun bent down, touching one of the graves.

"They were my parents." Shun muttered, Kenpachi feeling his eyes widen with shock.

**A/N **Oh, yeah!! Another Chap-i-tor!!! All bow down to me!!! Just kidding. But YAY!! Another chapter!!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Mariliisa

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

Annluy

Ray-nee-chan

RyuuRaiden

Amaya chibi-chan

TheInflictedFinger

gnarley-

fallenangel9413

SnowyNinja607

for reviewing. You guys are awesome!! :D And this chapter is all about Shun's past, where she started getting angry! :D And I thank you all again for reviewing. You are all so damn awesome! =D And wow! Long chapter! :D

"You sure you can start it?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow, leaning against the tree.

"Shut up!" Shun snapped, trying to start a fire.

She tried to light a match, but would it light up? NO!!! IT WASN'T FUCKING LIGHTING UP!!! She growled, trying to light several matches. And while she was trying to start a fire, the Captain only sat against the tree near the cliff, eyes glazed over, seeing her grab match after match.

"AGH!! You know what?!!! Fuck this!!" Shun yelled, throwing the matches down. "Let's just sit in the damn dark!"

She stomped over to the fallen tree, sitting down, leaning against the tree. She frowned deeply, looking to the side, seeing the Captain smirking at her. Her face flushed in embarrassment, looking away, folding her arms over her chest. She saw movement from the corner of her eye, turning her head, seeing the Captain making his way to the pile of sticks, grabbing the box that Shun threw away. Grabbing one, he lit it, making Shun flinch. The Captain grinned, seeing the sticks starting to burn, turning his head to smirk at the angry woman.

"Don't say one fucking word. Say one fucking word, and I will kill you." Shun growled, glaring at the amused Captain.

The Captain rolled his eyes, walking back towards the tree, sitting down, still smirking in amusement.

"I'm sleeping near this tree." Shun said, pointing to the tree she was leaning on. "So much as come near me, and you will regret it for the rest of your life." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah. That's all you ever do, complain. Just admit it, you want me." Kenpachi said, grinning.

Shun blushed, looking away, teeth clenched. He was so... full of himself. She folded her arms over her chest, pouting cutely.

"You cold?" Kenpachi asked, grinning.

"No. Why?" Shun asked, turning her head, looking at the Captain, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because if you had said yes, I would have warmed you up." Kenpachi said, grin widening.

"I will throw this rock at you, if you keep flirting with me!" Shun growled, grabbing a large rock, pulling it out of the ground, holding it above her head.

The Captain didn't move, thinking she was bluffing, until she actually threw it!!! He calmly grabbed his sword, cutting the rock in half, missing him and the tree. He frowned deeply, glaring at the grinning woman.

"What'd I say?" Shun asked, sitting down, arms folded in front of her chest.

"You dumb bitch." Kenpachi muttered, walking towards the woman, seeing her stare at him warily.

"What're you doing?" Shun asked, sitting the Captain sit down next to her, frowning.

"If you try to attack me, all I'd have to do is stick my tongue down your throat and you'll calm down." Kenpachi said, grinning, seeing Shun's whole face turn red.

"S-Shut up! Asshole!" Shun growled, moving far away from the Captain.

She glared at the Captain, arms folded in front of her chest, muttering curses and threats. The Captain only smirked until he looked at the two graves. Parents. It was rare for souls to have parents, so how-

"I wasn't related to them by blood." Shun said, answering his unasked question. "But they had considered me as their kid."

"I knew something was up. So... how'd they die?" Kenpachi asked, seeing Shun stiffen.

"I... do you want something to eat?!" Shun asked, grinning, looking at the Captain.

"Masuyo... I asked a question and I expect you to answer." Kenpachi said, eyes narrowed, seeing the grin falter on Shun's face.

"I... I had... they..." Shun stuttered, eyes wide, looking at the ground, the fire flickering.

She grabbed her hair, mouth opening slightly, lips trembling. She had to tell him... Kenpachi's eyes were narrowed, seeing Shun's reaction. He sighed.

"Shun..." Kenpachi said, saying the woman's given name for the first time.

Said woman turned her head, looking at the Captain, eyes wide. She swallowed, looking down.

"I... I'm the one that had killed them." Shun said, head lowered.

Kenpachi's eyes widened with shock. She... What'd she just say?! Shun didn't look up, head still facing her lap. She curled her lip back, eyebrows pulled together, shoulders shaking.

"Look, Masu- Shun, I'm not good at comforting people." Kenpachi said, frowning, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. I didn't need to know you to figure that out." Shun said, chuckling.

Her smile disappeared, eyes distant. So much screaming... and she couldn't even calm herself.

"I'm guessing you want to know the whole story, or just the short version of it." Shun said, shrugging, looking up, turning her head to look at the Captain.

"Yeah." Kenpachi said, quiet, arms folded in front of his chest.

Shun nodded, looking down, eyes narrowed. She sighed, standing up, walking back over to the Captain. The bright star were shining brightly, Shun stopping to watch them for a second before sitting next to the Captain.

"Don't think I'm sitting beside you because I want to." Shun growled, glaring at the Captain.

"...You gonna start?" Kenpachi asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm starting. I think I'll start with... take your hand off my ass first!" Shun growled, glaring at the Captain, lip curled back.

The Captain smirked, removing his hand, putting the hand he had touched... her bottom with, and put it on the angry woman's head, petting her head. Shun's eyes glazed over, purring, tongue sticking out, a smile on her face. Shaking her head, she pushed his hand away, yelling at him, seeing him grin. Sighing, she looked at the sky, saying she was looking at the same dark sky when she had woken up. The Captain listened quietly, looking at the sky as well.

-:-

_The little girl opened her eyes, yellow eyes looking at the stars, wondering where she was, sitting up. She looked back and forth, not recognizing anything. Who was she? What happened? How did she get there? Standing up, she looked back and forth, wondering where she was._

"_Hello?" She called out, eyes wide._

_She swallowed, walking on the dusty ground, barefoot, wearing a light blue kimono. Her eyes widened, hearing a twig break. She backed up, hitting a tree. She crouched down, covering her head, eyes closed tightly, shaking. Who was there?!_

"_Well, well. Lookie at what we have here, boss."_

_Her eyes snapped open, looking up, seeing three people in front of her. Her eyes widened, seeing all of them grin, looking at her clothes._

"_Her clothes look expensive. Should we take it?" One of them asked, smirking at the girl._

_The man in the middle considered it, smiling at the girl, seeing her eyes wide. Nodding, he reached for the girl, seeing her widen her eyes, biting his hand, hard. He screamed in pain, punching the girl, seeing her fly in the air, hitting the ground. She coughed, sitting up, eyes wide._

"_Get her!"_

_Her eyes widened further, standing up, running away from the men, looking behind, seeing that the men were trying to catch up, but she was too fast. She swallowed, turning right, her hair, which reached her shoulder blades, swaying everywhere. Where could she go?! Tears streamed down her cheeks, running faster. She kept running, until of one the men appeared in front of her, panting, a grin on his face. Her eyes widened, stopping. She hit the ground, coughing, feeling one of the men on top of her, holding her down, making sure she didn't try to get up._

"_Now we'll show you what happens when someone hurts the boss." The man in front of her said, smirking, taking out a knife._

_The girls eyes widened, struggling to get up. All of a sudden, blood spurted from the man's shoulder, falling forward, holding his arm, both the little girl and the man on top of her widening their eyes._

"_Leave the girl alone!" A man yelled, holding a sword, pointing it at the man on top the girl._

"_Fuck yourself!" The man yelled, glaring at the man._

_But as he finished his sentence, blood spurted from his chest, the man that had rescued the girl kicking his chest, making him fall back. He grabbed the little girl, feeling her struggle, and put her under his arm, running away from the area. She girl screamed, yelling at him to let go. Where was he taking her?!_

-:-

"_Poor girl."_

"_What are we going to do with her?"_

"_We just can't throw her out! Do you know what district this is?!"_

"_Yeah, but... you're right..."_

_The girl ate the large amounts of food in front of her, a wide smile on her face, taking one thing after another. Even though she was stuffing her face, she was listening to the man and woman's conversation. But it seemed that they were done, walking into the room, smiling at the girl._

"_Excuse me, what's your name?" The woman asked, smiling._

"_...I don't have one." The little girl said, looking down, eyes emotionless._

"_Kasuki." The woman muttered, looking at the man._

"_I know, Haruna, I know." The man, Kasuki, muttered, nodding._

_He blinked, rubbing his chin, staring at the girl that stared at him with yellow eyes. He had seen her running from those men, so he had to help her. Now, all he had to do what figure one thing out..._

"_Shun." Kasuki said, grinning, snapping his fingers._

"_Shun?" Haruna asked, looking at her husband questioningly along with the girl._

"_Yeah! That will be her name! So? Do you like it?" Kasuki asked, crouching down, grinning at the girl._

"_...Shun..." The girl muttered, sitting with her legs crossed._

_She looked at the couples features, seeing that both their eyes were brown, the man having blond hair, and the woman having light blueish hair. The woman was wearing a green kimono, while the man had a red one. The man, Kasuki, hand short messy blond hair, but one strand was longer, and that was one his left side. She guessed that was a bang or something. And the woman, Haruna, had long flowing blueish hair, shining. Shun... a smile spread across her face, making the grin on the man's face widen._

"_See! She likes it." Kasuki said, standing up, arms folded in front of his chest, grinning._

"_So she does. Listen, Shun... do you want to stay with us?" Haruna asked, smiling, crouching down._

_The woman looked beautiful, making the girl look down and blush, embarrassed. She blinked. Stay with them? She looked up, seeing both people smiling._

"_For how long?" The little girl, Shun, asked, tilting her head._

"_For as long as you want." Haruna said, smiling softly, seeing Shun's eyes widen._

_Shun blinked, a smile spreading across her face, nodding happily, making the man laugh._

"_Alright! We have a daughter!" Kasuki said, grinning widely._

"_Kasuki!" Haruna snapped, glaring at the man._

"_But she is." Kasuki muttered, looking away, pouting._

_Shun stayed quiet, watching as they fought, the man laughing when the woman with threaten him, like it was a joke. Noticing her staring at them, Kasuki grinned, walking over to the girl, picking her up, holding her in front of him, like she was a rag doll. He grinned, thinking she was a cute little thing._

-:-

_Shun blinked, watching as Kasuki swung the sword he always seemed to have. She ate a apple, liking the taste of them, watching as Kasuki jumped and flipped in the air, swinging his sword when he landed. Shun's eyes widened, dropping her apple, mouth open slightly in shock. She heard a giggle, turning her head, seeing Haruna standing behind her, smiling._

"_You seem amazed. Come to think of it, you haven't seen Kasuki train have you?" Haruna asked, seeing Shun shake her head._

_Haruna looked up, smiling softly, seeing Kasuki sigh, wiping his forehead. Seeing them, he stopped and grinned, waving to them. Shun blinked, waving back, smiling widely, making Kasuki pause, his grin widening. He sheathed his sword, running back to the house, stopping in front of Shun, picking her up, grinning at her as he held her in the air. Shun only hung there, watching at the man cooed, wondering why he was making a funny voice. A smile spread across her face, laughing, making Kasuki and Haruna laugh as well. They were a nice couple. They all sat on the porch, smiling, looking over the land. All of a sudden, Kasuki put his hand on Shun's head, moving his fingers, petting her head. Shun blinked, sticking her tongue out, smiling, purring, making both people pause._

"_Well, will you lookit that?" Kasuki said, grinning._

"_She's... purring." Haruno said, covering her mouth, giggling._

_Kasuki grinned, continuing to move his hand, making Shun move closer to him, purring loud. Haruno smiled softly. How cute. She was like a little kitten._

"_Have you even held a sword, Shun?" Kasuki asked, after dinner, both standing outside._

_Shun shook her head, seeing Kasuki rub his chin, considering something. He grinned._

"_Don't tell Haruna." Kasuki said, unsheathing his sword, handing it to the amazed girl._

_Shun held the sword, looking at it with shining eyes, smiling widely._

"_Yep! I had that sword for a long time now. And after a couple months, I would have kept that sword for-"_

"_Kasuki!" Haruna snapped, glaring at the man, a dark aura hanging over her head._

_Said man jumped, turning his head, staring at his wife with shock. He quickly grabbed his sword, sheathing it, whistling, acting like he did nothing. Shun kept looking at his sword, eyes shining, a smile on her face._

"_Shun, come here. We'll... leave your father to sleep... _outside_." Haruna said, glaring at her husband._

_Kasuki eyes widened, mouth hanging open, frozen. He started bawling, on his knees, saying he was sorry! Shun grinned, running to the house, grabbing Haruna's hand, smiling brightly. Haruna smiled back, both walking into the house._

"_I didn't mean to let her hold my sword!! She just seemed to like it! Y-You're shutting the lights off. No, wait! A-Are you going to sleep?! You're actually leaving me out here?!!!"_

-:-

_Shun blinked, tilting her head, sitting on the porch, seeing both Kasuki and Haruna on a cliff, holding each other, foreheads resting against each others, the sunset behind them. What were they doing? They were just standing there._

"_Such weird people." Shun muttered, wondering what they were saying to each other._

_They had smiled on their faces, so what was making them happy? They didn't have anything to make them happy with them. So why were they happy? It didn't make any sense._

_She bit a piece off the apple, gaining her adoptive parents attention, seeing their faces turn red. She tilted her head again. Were they sick if they were red? And why did her father yell 'Oh dear god! She saw us conceiving!' What was conceiving? Haruna glared at him, turning her head, smiling at Shun, walking over to her. She picked the curious girl up, giving the quiet girl a soft smile._

"_What is conceiving?" Shun asked, making both people freeze._

_Haruno slowly turned her head, glaring at Kasuki, seeing him grin and shrug, like it was no big deal. She turned her head back, smiling at Shun brightly._

"_Conceiving is... something grown up people do." Haruna said, smiling softly._

"_It's sex." Kasuki said, eating an apple as well._

"_Kasuki! Conceiving is some people that love to do-"_

"_It's sex." Kasuki repeated, munching on a apple._

"_Kasuki!!!" Haruna snapped, giving her husband a dark look._

"_...It's sex." Kasuki muttered, taking another bite._

_Before Haruno could scold her husband for saying something like that in front of a child, Shun started laughing, pointing at her father._

"_He said a funny word!" Shun laughed, looking happy._

_Kasuki paused, quirking an eyebrow. He said a funny word? He only said sex, even though they weren't doing that. He gave Haruna a look, silently asking why their child was laughing, only to receive a shrug. He grinned, saying the word again, hearing Shun laugh again. His grin widened, grabbing Shun, lifting her in the air, saying that word again and again, hearing Shun laugh harder. Haruna sighed, shaking her head. Kasuki was such a horrible father._

-:-

_A teenage woman sat on the roof, looking over the land, yellow eyes shining. What was out there? Would she ever leave her parents? She smiled. No. She would always stay with them._

"_Shun!" Kasuki called, grinning, waving to the roof._

_Said woman turned her head, grinning back at the man. Jumping off the roof, she landed gracefully on the ground, walking over to the man, who was silently crying tears._

"_Why?! Why did you jump off the roof?! You could have gotten hurt!" Kasuki wailed, bawling, rubbing his eyes._

_Shun rolled her eyes, smirking in amusement. Kasuki, getting over it already, straightened up, grinning, making Shun blink questioningly. He held something out, grinning widely. Shun looked at the object, blinking, looking at brown paper. Grabbing it, she looked up, seeing Kasuki grin, saying 'C'mon.' over and over again. Looking back at the object, she unwrapped it, only for her eyes to widen, seeing a sword._

"_It's yours! Now give daddy a hug!" Kasuki said, grinning, holding his arms out._

"_B... But I thought mother said-"_

"_She said she trusted you enough to own one!" Kasuki said, patting Shun on the head, grinning._

_Shun's eyes were wide, eyes tearing up. Kasuki paused, blinking, seeing that his adoptive daughter was about to cry. He smiled, pulling Shun towards him, rubbing her head._

"_It's okay, Shun. It's okay. And... we get to train together!" Kasuki said, grinning, clapping his hands together._

_Shun wiped her eyes, nodding, grinning back. Haruna smiled, standing by the door, leaning against the doorway._

"_Okay! Now, let's see if you have the moves!" Kasuki said, hands on his hips, grinning._

"_But... I just got it." Shun said, quirking an eyebrow, holding the sword out._

"_Doesn't matter. Let's see!" Kasuki said, saluting, eyes sparkling._

_Shun grinned, wanting to laugh at the man. Grabbing the sword, she unsheathed it, looking at the sword with astonishment. She swung it a few times, thinking it was heavy. Frowning, she looked at her father, seeing him grinning, amused. She growled, wanting to show him, and swung it, faster, eyes determined, swinging it this way, that way, and spun around, slicing the air. Kasuki watched, eyes wide, astonished. After several minutes, Shun was already panting, laying on the ground, thinking she had did that too long. Kasuki narrowed his eyes, rubbing his chin._

"_Come with me, Shun." Kasuki said, motioning for his daughter._

_Shun blinked, sitting up, seeing her father already walking away. Yelling at him to wait, she stood up, running after the blond haired man._

-:-

"_Shun... do you want to know why I gave you that name?" Kasuki asked, both him and Shun sitting down, legs hanging over a cliff._

"_I don't know... care to tell me why we climbed a cliff?" Shun asked, frowning, glaring at her father._

_Kasuki grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. A tree was near the cliff, Shun listening as her father said if she ever wanted to come home, she would only need to look for that tree._

"_But seriously, do you want to know why I gave you the name Shun?" Kasuki asked, both their hair swaying in the wind._

"_Uh, sure." Shun said, shrugging._

"_It was because of how fast you were moving back then." Kasuki said, seeing Shun turn her head and stare at him questioningly. "I'm serious. You were moving faster than those men, and they were bigger than you. You were moving faster than me." Kasuki said, seeing Shun widen her eyes slightly. _

_He turned his head, looking at the sunset, eyes soft. Shun blinked, looking at the sunset, thinking it was no big deal. It was just the sun._

"_And I believe you will be powerful." Kasuki said, looking at Shun, grinning._

"_Why? I'm just an amateur. I was barely able to hold the sword." Shun said, frowning._

"_Your moves are unusual, but I still believe that you will be something great." Kasuki said, grinning._

_Shun blinked, watching as her father's grin widened, standing up, clapping his hands together. She stood up as well, looking over the land, seeing the Seireitei._

"_And if you want to get more powerful, you would need to go to the academy." Kasuki said, grinning._

"_The shinigami academy? But... what if I don't want to leave?" Shun asked, furrowing her eyebrows._

"_You promise me, Shun. Promise me that you'll go there in the future." Kasuki said, looking at his daughter, seeing her blink._

_Shun nodded slowly, seeing her father change his serious expression into one of happiness, grinning like an idiot. He clapped his hands together, making Shun blush in embarrassment._

"_Good! Now, let's go! I get the feeling your mother is making something delicious." Kasuki said, grinning._

_He turned to climb down, but... his foot slipped, eyes widening, screaming as he fell down the cliff. Shun's eyes widened, looking over the cliff, watching her her father hit the ground._

"_DAD! Are you okay?!!" Shun yelled, eyes wide, worried._

"_...Yep! Ugh... I'm fine!! Though I think I need a stitch!" Kasuki yelled, sitting up, groaning._

_Shun sighed out of relief, thinking she had such a weird father._

-:-

_Sweat went down Shun's face, swinging faster and faster, spinning around, swinging. She jumped in the air, swinging her sword, cutting down a tree, eyes narrowed, a frown on her face. She sighed, standing straight, wiping her forehead, looking at the tree. Shit. She didn't mean to do that. Her hair had reached the bottom of her back, but she cut it. It was now around her shoulder blades._

"_Wonderful Shun!" Haruna yelled, clapping._

_Shun blinked, turning, grinning, rubbing the back of her neck. Kasuki was standing next to Haruna, clapping as well, grinning widely. Shun sheathed her sword, walking back towards the house, happy she was getting better._

"_Almost as good as me." Kasuki said, grinning, hands on his hips._

"_Try better than you." Haruna said, smiling at Shun, ignoring her husband who pouted._

"_Am I really that good?" Shun asked, eyes wide, knowing that her father was good, but better than him? Yeah right._

"_Yes. I've seen Kasuki fight for years, but I think you're surpassing him." Haruna said, smiling._

_Shun grinned, seeing a dark aura hang over her father. Kasuki slowly looked at Haruna, pouting. Haruna looked back at him, smiling, making him look away, shivering. Shun started laughing, grinning. They were the only ones she cared about. She would never hurt them._

"_Shun, so you want to help me get some food from the village?" Haruna asked, smiling._

"_Okay." Shun said, nodding._

"_I'll come as well!" Kasuki yelled, hand in the air, grinning._

"_No." Haruna said, smiling._

_Kasuki deflated, pouting. Both Haruna and Shun walked down the dusty road, wearing sandals. Kasuki waved to them the farther they got, grinning. After a long period of silence, Haruna looked at Shun, smiling._

"_Shun, do you know why I married your father?" Haruna asked, smiling softly._

"_...Because he's funny?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow._

"_No. I married him because I love him. So much." Haruna said, smiling, face flushing._

_Shun blinked, tilting her head. Love? What... what the hell was love? Haruna turned her head, looking at Shun, who stared at her with a questioning look._

"_You've never felt it, have you?" Haruna asked, tilting her head._

_Shun shook her head, wondering what the hell her mother was talking about. Felt what? Love? Dammit. She was getting so damn confused._

"_You'll know when you feel it." Haruna said, smiling._

"_Okay?" Shun said, quirking an eyebrow._

"_And I want you to promise me, that you'll marry someone you love, okay?" Haruna asked, smiling at her daughter, seeing Shun quirk an eyebrow._

"_Sure." Shun said, shrugging._

_They continued to walk, Shun really confused. Know when she feels what? She looked down, eyebrows furrowing. She had felt something before, when she was training. Not the usual feel of adrenaline, it was something else. She frowned. It felt like... she was angry? Why? She looked up, seeing Haruno smiling at her, making her smile back._

-:-

_Kasuki and Haruno's eyes were wide, staring at Shun, who was screaming loudly, reiatsu rising, eyes white. Her reiatsu was almost making them pass out. After a while, her reiatsu died down, both people seeing Shun fall, panting. Kasuki and Haruna glanced at each other, nodding, running to Shun._

"_Are you all right?" Haruna asked, helping Shun up._

_Shun nodded weakly, still panting. Kasuki's eyes were narrowed, saying they better let her rest. After putting her in her room, they sat around the table, troubled._

"_She possesses strong reiatsu, and yet... that anger of hers." Kasuki muttered, frowning._

"_Maybe... she'll be all right." Haruna said, looking at her husband, eyebrows furrowed._

"_But she might hurt us... or worse." Kasuki muttered, tapping his fingers on the table._

"_Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare say she's going to hurt us!"_

"_But what if she does?!"_

"_We'll get through it!"_

"_She might kill you!!"_

_Shun sat in bed, eyes wide, looking at her futon. Hurt them...? Why would she hurt them. She started shaking, curling her lip back, growling, glaring at the wall. She wouldn't hurt them! So why-_

"_Shun." Haruna muttered, opening the door, seeing Shun look at her._

_Shun hesitated, nodding, looking back at the futon, standing up. Haruna sighed, seeing Shun standing in place. She reached out, about to hug Shun, until she flinched away, making her eyes widen._

"_I don't want to hurt you." Shun muttered, not looking up._

_Haruna's eyes were wide, staring at her daughter with shock. Shun looked up, eyes tearing up, lips trembling. Haruna furrowed her eyebrows, grabbing Shun, embracing her. Shun was shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kasuki walked in, about to say that there was a butterfly outside, but paused, seeing Shun shaking. He sighed, shoulders slouching. She heard them._

-:-

"_I don't want to hurt them! I don't want to hurt them!" Shun yelled, reiatsu rising, everything being blown away._

_Kasuki was standing in front of Haruna, eyes wide, seeing Shun's eyes turn white, screaming loudly, light blue reiatsu seen around her. They had only said she should take a trip, to calm down, go somewhere where she would be happy. But it seems they said the wrong thing. She seemed to have mistook it as getting rid of her._

"_I... don't want to... **HURT THEM**!!!!!!!!!!!" Shun roared, eyes completely white._

_She looked down, reiatsu still rising, looking at the couple, seeing fear on their faces. She took a step towards them, seeing them take a step back._

"_Shun! It's us! Your parents!" Kasuki yelled, sword unsheathed, pointing at Shun._

_Shun kept walking, eyes white, breathing heavily, everything seeming to get colder. She grinned savagely, reaching for her sword, both Kasuki and Haruna's eyes widening with horror. She unsheathed her sword, pointing it at her parents, breathing, both Kasuki and Haruna able to see Shun's breath, like it was winter._

"_Shun! Please stop!" Haruna yelled, tears threatening to fall._

"_Shun! Stop this!" Kasuki yelled, eyes wide, hands shaking, not wanting to cut down his daughter._

_Shun's grin widened, eyes wide, no sign of backing down, or even realizing what she was doing. She walked towards them, going faster, faster, and faster until she started running, making Kasuki yell at Haruna to run. Shun jumped in the air, swinging down her sword, Kasuki blocking it, grunting when his legs felt like they were going to give way. Shun grinned widely, chuckling darkly, pushing all her weight down on the sword._

_Kasuki used all his strength to push her off, panting heavily. Shun skid against the ground, looking up, grin widening._

"_This is... **FUN**!!!" Shun yelled, running towards her father once again._

-:-

_Shun's eyes slowly, opened, looking at the star filled sky. How long has she been outside? When did she get there? She groaned, sitting up, holding her head. She winced, looking to the side, seeing a large cut, making her eyes widen. Wha...? She looked up, eyes widening with horror. The house... was burning! She stood up, running for the house, only to stop, her eyes widening, mouth opening, trembling. Both... both her parents were..._

"_FATHER!! MOTHER!!" Shun yelled, running towards the bodies, blood pooling around them._

_She stood over them, eyes wide, shaking. What had happened to them? She heard a groan, looking at her father, seeing him open one eye, looking at her._

"_Father!" Shun yelled, running towards the man, skidding on the ground, stopping in front of him, eyes wide with horror._

"_Shun... thank goodness. You're... back to... normal." Kasuki said, smiling._

"_Normal? What are you talking about? Who did this?!" Shun yelled, seeing a large slash in front of her father's chest._

_She put her hands over him, not knowing what to do, either pick him up, or leave him. Kasuki waved his hand, as if reading her mind. Shun's eyes were wide, looking at her mother, seeing that she wasn't moving._

"_It's too late for your mother." Kasuki said, eyes closed, tears going down his face._

_Shun's eyes widened with horror, mouth opening, wanting to scream. Dark clouds spread above them, threatening to rain._

"_But... father! What about you?! Maybe we can-"_

"_No... it's too... late for me as... well." Kasuki said, chuckling, closing his eyes._

_Shun's eyes widened, her vision blurring, feeling her eyes sting. Blinking, she felt tears roll down her face. Kasuki opened his eyes, seeing the tears. Smiling, he weakly lifted his arm, wiping away some of her tears, but spread blood over her face._

"_Don't cry, Shun... your mother... and I... love you... so much." Kasuki said, grinning, tears rolling down his face as well._

_Shun's lips trembled, eyebrows furrowed. Kasuki smiled, turning his head, slowly reaching for his wife's hand, closing his hand around her unresponsive hand._

"_Father, who did this?" Shun asked, looking at their hands, hands clenched._

"_I'm so... proud of you... Shun..." Kasuki said, chuckling. "You were able to beat your... old man... and... don't feel guilty... that you did this." Kasuki said, looking at Shun, seeing her eyes widen._

"_Are you saying... I did this?!" Shun yelled, shaking her head, not wanting to believe it._

"_Yes. You had thought... that we wanted... to get rid of you... but we only... wanted the best for you..." Kasuki said, smiling, tears still going down his face._

_Shun turned her head, looking at her parents hands, eyes widening, seeing Kasuki loosen his grip on Haruna's hand, his eyes slowly closing. Shun gasped, shaking her father._

"_Father... Father! Dad! Dad!!! Don't leave me!!" Shun yelled, eyes wide, seeing Kasuki smile. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"_

"_We'll... always be with you... remember... that... Shun..." Kasuki said, voice quieting, eyes closing._

_His grip on Haruna completely loosened, his chest not going up and down anymore. Shun's eyes widened, not breathing, frozen. Her eyes were wide, seeing the smile remain on Kasuki's face. Lightening went off in the distance, but she didn't move, just kept staring at her parents. Her lips trembled, tears going down her face, lowering her head. Raindrops fell, making everything wet, falling onto her parents. Shun was quiet, shoulders shaking, tears falling down. They were gone. And it was because of her. She clenched her teeth together, shaking._

_She screamed, sobbing loudly, tears going down her face, her kimono getting wet._

-:-

_Shun silently sobbed, shoulders shaking, hands clenched, looking at both the graves in front of her. She had been going to the cliff with her father almost every day, to go look at the sunset. She turned her head, looking at the colored sky, happy she was able to bury them during a sunset._

"_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" Shun cried, shoulders shaking, sitting in front of the graves._

_She had been laying beside the graves for several days, eyes red, hands clenched. She turned her head, looking at her father's sword, and hers. She sat up, weak, and grabbed them._

_Looking at them, she set hers down, hugging her fathers. She looked at the dark sky, seeing millions of stars, tears rolling down her face again. She turned her head, looking at the graves. Unsheathing her father's sword, she stuck it in the ground in front of the graves, leaning the sheath against her father's grave._

_She stood straight, sighing. She bowed, thanking them for taking her in, thanking them for being kind to her, thanking them for everything they had done for her. And even though her father had said don't feel guilty she had killed them, she couldn't help... but be mad at herself. Standing straight again, she turned, looking down the cliff._

"_From now on... I vow to myself... I won't let anyone else get close to my heart." Shun said, putting her hand on her chest, eyes closed, lip curled back._

_She looked up, all her happy features gone, all her sad feelings gone, all the emotions she had, was gone. Now... she only had rage. Rage that was directed at herself. It was all her fault. Her eyebrows pulled together, her mouth forming into a scowl, eyes narrowed, hands clenched. She'll kill every, and all, that tried to befriend her. She did not deserve any people near her._

-:-

Shun leaned against the tree, eyes narrowed, looking at the ground. Kenpachi sat beside her quietly, eyes narrowed, hands clenched, looking at the fire, his eyes slowly turning to look at the rusted sword in front of the graves.

"I had killed them, yet... he said not to feel guilty." Shun said, chuckling, eyes wide. "Who does that? Kill someone and they say don't feel guilty. Who says that to their killer?"

Shun started laughing, closing her eyes, shoulders shaking, hands clenched. Kenpachi sat there, looking at Shun, seeing her look up, grinning, still laughing, until her laughter slowly turned into sobbing, shoulders shaking, tears going down her face, putting her hands on her eyes.

"I killed them... and they didn't blame me! I was blinded by anger... and killed them! And I can't even tell them I'm sorry!" Shun yelled, shaking, trying to stop her crying.

She chuckled, trying to hide her sadness, shoulders shaking, hair hiding her eyes. She stopped, feeling the Captain put his hand on her head, making her turn her head and stare at the Captain questioningly.

"Don't get mad at yourself. Stop doing something your parents wouldn't want you to do, blame yourself. You said it yourself, you old man didn't want you to blame yourself. Respect his last wishes." Kenpachi said, seeing Shun's eyes wide.

Shun slowly looked towards the graves, looking at her father's grave, eyes wide. She knew she wasn't respecting his last wishes, but she had did what he wanted her to promise. Go to the shinigami academy. And her mother's promise... she couldn't complete it. She still didn't know what love was, and she didn't know when she would know she was in love. She looked at the ground, nodding.

"Stop crying. It's making me sick." Kenpachi said, smirking, seeing Shun flinch.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!! It's natural for someone to cry!! Well, this is the only time of year I cry, but _normal_ people cry!!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, eyes red from crying.

"That's the Shun everyone knows." Kenpachi said, grinning, seeing Shun blush, looking away.

"Shut up." Shun muttered.

She looked at the graves, eyes soft, still feeling that Captain's hand on her head.

"I have to pray to them tomorrow, before we go." Shun muttered, sighing.

"...Yeah." Kenpachi grunted, petting Shun's head.

Shun paused, purring, sticking her tongue out, smiling happily. Kenpachi smirked. At least she was trying to respect her parents wishes, trying. He just had a couple questions. When had she met her friends? And how long has she been suffering?


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Ray-nee-chan

TheInflictedFinger

RyuuRaiden

CaramelTromboneGirl

Black Cat Angel

gnarley-

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

Amaya chibi-chan

for reviewing! :D Thank you! Ugh, my fucking drunk ass mother is pissing me off. And I'm gonna have to disagree with you _Black Cat Angel_, Kenpachi is certainly not an ass! D: He is awesome! =D And PLEASE... no more mean reviews! -cries dramatically- And now! This chapter... is about YURI'S past! And aww... I only needed one more review to have THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! :D And another awww... it's not long.

Yuri looked at the sky, feeling Shun's reiatsu wavering, which was rare. Her eyes softened, looking at the star filled sky. She was crying. It was the only time of year Shun would cry. The only year when she could let everything out.

"I can't wait for Kitty to come back!" Yuri squealed, smiling brightly, flailing her arms.

She grinned, eyes shining, looking at the sky. Her grin faltered, eyebrows furrowing. Like Shun, Yuri has suffered greatly from an event from the past. But she didn't care, and just kept smiling, not showing how she truly felt. She was just happy that she met Rio and Shun, never to be alone again.

She smiled softly, eyes soft, looking at the sky, legs crossed, hands on her legs. Her smile widened.

"I miss you... Nii-san." Yuri muttered, grinning widely.

She closed her eyes, grin remaining on her face. She was happy that her older brother was not mean, like her father. Her smile faltered, frowning, eyes narrowing. She's glad he's gone, but she's saddened that her brother couldn't remain with her.

'_Leave her alone!!_'

Yuri lowered her head, hugging her legs to her chest, hiding her face. She put her hand on her arm, remembering when he would grab her roughly, yelling in her face, calling her worthless, yelling to the world why he even had a useless daughter. She was glad they left him at such a young age.

"I hate him." Yuri muttered, forehead on her knees.

"Yuri."

Said woman jumped, screaming, flailing her arms. She turned her head, blushing, seeing Hitsugaya standing there, eyes wide, as if wondering what just happened.

"Hello, Shrio-chan!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely.

Hitsugaya frowned, face flushing in embarrassment, seeing Yuri's grin widen. He sighed, seeing that there would probably be no use to tell her not to call him that, and sat down next to the woman, seeing her smile.

"Yuri... what were you muttering to yourself just now?" Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri continue to smile.

"Nothing! I was just wondering if I should have some fruit as a snack, or candy!" Yuri said, grinning widely, mouth watering, eyes shining.

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow. Was that... really what she was talking about? At if one cue, Yuri's stomach growled, making her face turn red. She gulped, slowly turning her head, seeing a smirk on Hitsugaya's face. She pouted, slouching her back.

"We should get watermelon." Yuri said, eyes shining, standing up, jumping up and down, singing 'watermelon~!' over and over again.

"Okay." Hitsugaya said, standing up, seeing Yuri skip towards the edge of the building.

She continued to grin, thinking she was a great actress, until her eyes widened, stepping on her pants, falling forward. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact, not wanting an owwie! But nothing happened, making her tilt her head, eyes still closed. Opening one eye, she saw a shihakusho, haori, and a sash. She blinked, looking up, seeing Hitsugaya with a similar look. Color rose to both their cheeks, stepping away from each other.

"D-Don't be so reckless." Hitsugaya said, frowning, blushing.

"H-Hai." Yuri stuttered, nodding.

They awkwardly smiled at each other, jumping off the roof, going to find a place to get watermelon. Yuri looked down, blushing heavily. Wow. She hasn't been that nervous since her and her friends entered the academy. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax herself, only for a bug to fly in her mouth. Her eyes widened, holding her throat, coughing. Hitsugaya stopped, seeing Yuri stick her tongue out, a look of disgust on her face. Her quirked an eyebrow, wondering wha- She opened her mouth, the bug flying out, making his eyes widen.

"Uh... what, uh... never mind." Hitsugaya said, not wanting to know.

Yuri grinned, scratching the back of her head, giggling. Hitsugaya smiled, both continuing to walk. Okay, Yuri pouted, don't breath with your mouth open. That would be her number one rule. But the number one rule was wash your hands. She pouted. What should she do? Keep _wash your hands_ as the number one rule, or have _don't breath in with your mouth open_, as the number one rule? Hmm. Tough decision.

-:-

Yuri sat on the roof of the tenth division again, this time with the Captain, both eating watermelon. Yuri grinned, licking her lips. Watermelon tasted good. She remembered when she first had watermelon.

"When I first tasted watermelon, I was with my br-"

Yuri stopped, eyes widening, staying still. She turned her head, grinning widely, looking the Captain, seeing him staring at her questioningly.

"I used to eat watermelon with my friends!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly. "But Shun doesn't eat it anymore, and Rio likes strawberries better than watermelon. But watermelon is great~!" Yuri said, grinning.

"Yuri... is something bothering you?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at Yuri seriously.

Yuri froze, looking at the Captain with shock. How did he know? She didn't show that she was troubled. She grinned and shook her head.

"Nope! Nothings wrong!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"Yuri... I know something's wrong." Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri falter.

"I just... miss someone that was close to me." Yuri said, looking at the sky. "He was great! And always looked out for me... but then..."

Yuri's lips trembled, eyebrows furrowing, hands clenched. She shook her head, looking at the Captain, seeing that he was rubbing her head. She swallowed, wondering if she should tell the Captain. One, she didn't really know him, two, she only started trusting him not that long ago, and three... she was scared what he would think of her past.

"Would you keep what I tell you a secret?" Yuri asked, looking at the Captain, seeing him quirk an eyebrow.

"Okay?" Hitsugaya said, wondering what she was talking about, and who she was talking about.

-:-

_It was a great place! But that would be exaggerating... it wasn't as great as the first district. It was horrible. A little girl sat in the dark, a boy sitting with her, hair brown like hers. The little girls large eyes showed fear, holding the boy's hand. The boy squeezed hers._

"_It'll be all right. Dad isn't here." He said, smiling._

_The little girl nodded, smiling back._

"_We'll get out of here... someday." He said, nodding to himself._

"_Okay Nii-san." The girl said, smiling brightly._

_They both jumped, hearing a bang, eyes widening. The boy put one finger in front of his mouth, silently telling his sister to be quiet, seeing the girl nod._

"_Stay here, Yuri." He said, standing up._

_The little girl, Yuri, grabbed his hand, eyes wide, shaking her head._

"_Don't leave me alone, Yori!" Yuri whispered, still shaking her head._

_Yori and Yuri, twins, 3'4, the boy an inch taller than his sister, both having short messy brown hair, large brown eyes, the girl having perpetuate blush on her face, the boy having the same blush on his face._

"_Fine. Come with me." Yori said, both heading towards the window._

_They looked outside, eyes widening, seeing the house next to theirs on fire. Yori pulled his sister's hand, both running to the front door, outside, running towards the trees. Yuri panted, eyes widening, tripping over a rock, falling down. She got up, mud on her kimono, Yori grabbing her hand again, pulling her._

"_But... what about dad?" Yuri asked, almost tripping again._

"_Forget him! We have to get away before they find us again!" Yori yelled, seeing rain falling down._

_They tripped several times, the ground getting slippery. They had to get away before those people found them. Yuri's eyes widened, seeing someone hide behind a tree._

"_Nii-san." Yuri muttered, eyes wide._

_Yori stopped, seeing Yuri looking at a tree, eyes wide with horror. He frowned, not wanting to risk it, and kept running, pulling his sister. The small children kept running, both tired and wet, both feeling pain in their legs from running for so long. Yuri fell, unable to run, pulling Yori down with her. They didn't get back up. They both closed their eyes and grabbed each others hand, breathing evening out._

_The sun started to come out._

-:-

_Yuri opened her eyes, looking at a ceiling. Since when did she go into a room? And when did she lay in a bed? She turned her head, seeing Yori sleeping next to her with his thumb in his mouth. She blinked, turning her head, seeing the sun shining in the sky. Where were they?_

"_Ah, I see you're up."_

_Yuri's eyes widened, sitting up, seeing a man standing there, smiling at her. Her eyes were still wide, moving closer to her brother, who was waking up. Yori, seeing the man, sat up, grabbing Yuri's hand._

"_Hmm. Twins. I see." The man said, smile widening._

"_Who're you?!" Yori yelled, tightening his grip on Yuri's hand._

"_Ah! An attitude! I like that." The man said, grinning, rubbing his chin._

_Both Yori and Yuri blinked, glancing at each other, wondering who the man was. He seemed... cheery. He walked out of the room, Yori and Yuri thinking he was going to leave, only to bring back a tray full of food, making their eyes widen._

"_Go on! Eat up." The man said, grinning widely, arms folded inside his kimono._

_Both Yori and Yuri went for the food, eating, letting the man know that they had little reiatsu. Yuri went to grab something, but paused, seeing a watermelon... reaching out for it, she grabbed it. She tried to eat the green part, making the tall man sweat drop._

"_Uh... excuse me, little girl... you are supposed to eat the red part." The man said, smiling._

_Yuri blinked, eating the part where the man said to eat, only to stop and widen her eyes. Her eyes shined, smiling brightly, eating the watermelon. The man watched, eyes wide, seeing them eat everything that was in the tray. After they were done, he picked up the tray, smiling at them, and walked back out of the room._

"_Who is that man?" Yori asked, looking at his sister._

"_I don't know. But he seems nice." Yuri said, smiling._

_Yori nodded, seeing the man walk back. The man smiled, leaning against the doorway._

"_Who are you?" Yori asked, frowning, glaring at the man, looking childish._

"_Me, my dear children, am the proud owner of this manor. Kaito Ichirou!" The man, Kaito, exclaimed, grinning._

"_M-Manor?!" Both Yori and Yuri yelled, eyes wide._

"_Yes." Kaito said, smiling._

"_We're so sorry to be a burden to you!" Both Yori and Yuri yelled in unison, bowing._

"_You are no burden at all. I was quite shocked though to have seen both of you near my manor. The guards would have caught you near the gate. So you see, I am quite puzzled as to how you managed to get by the gate." Kaito said, frowning in confusion._

"_We... people were chasing us. They had probably went after them." Yori said, head lowered, Yuri nodding._

"_I see. Now, tell me, what are your names?" Kaito asked, smiling, eyes closed._

"_My name is Yori, sir! And my sister's name is Yuri!" Yori yelled, both kids bowing, heads on the futon, hands in front of them._

_Kaito chuckled, smirking. Yori and Yuri, huh? So, they were twins. They were a bunch of cute kids. He grinned._

"_Well, follow me." Kaito said, turning around, walking out of the room._

_Yori and Yuri glanced at each other, standing up, noticing then that they had little white kimonos. Looking at each other, they tilted their heads, wondering what was happening. Hearing the man, they ran after him, their arms behind them, making them look cute. He led them outside, both kids covering their eyes, the man looking really tall up close._

"_What's your height, old man?" Yori asked, standing tall._

"_Aw. Don't call me that." Kaito said, pouting. "And my height is 6'3."_

_Yuri and Yori felt their eyes widen, looking at each other. He was tall! Compared to him, they were short! Tiny! Teeny! They pouted, not liking the feeling of being small. They blinked, seeing tiny shoes in front of them. Looking at the man, they seen him put them on. Trying to copy him, they put their shoes on clumsily, both dropping a shoe at the same time, never having to wear shoes. Kaito saw, hands in the sleeves. He smiled, bending down, knee on the ground, grabbing one of the shoes, and put them on Yuri's foot. He grabbed the other fallen show, putting it on Yori's foot._

"_Thank you." Yuri said, smiling._

"_No problem. Now, follow me." Kaito said, standing up, putting his hands into his sleeves again._

_Both kids jumped onto the ground, finding the the porch to be quite high. They kept walking, silent, both Yori and Yuri holding hands, looking ahead. They walked until they saw a gate, both kids thinking that he was going to kick them out. Nearing the gate, Kaito stopped, smiling, looking at the kids._

"_I have a serious question for you two." Kaito said, seeing both kids tilt their heads._

"_What is it?" Yori and Yuri asked in unison, tightening their grip on each others hand._

"_Would you like to stay here, or leave?" Kaito asked, smiling softly._

_Yuri widened her eyes, wondering if he was serious, looking at Yori, seeing a similar look on his face. He looked over to her, both having a silent conversation, Kaito wondering if they were talking with their eyes. They looked at him, bowing._

"_We'd be very happy and honored to stay with you!" Yori yelled, hand still connected to Yuri's._

"_Good! Now, if that's the case, let's go find you two a room." Kaito said, smiling, walking past the kids, motioning them to follow._

_Glancing at each other, they ran, wondering if they were truly staying there._

-:-

_Kaito blinked, sitting on the porch, arms inside his kimono, seeing both Yori and Yuri bowing on the floor, hands in front of their faces, and faces facing the floor. They were... leaving?_

"_We were very happy to have met you, Kaito, and we will always consider you a father." Yori said, feeling his eyes water._

_Kaito blinked once more, seeing Yuri's shoulders shaking. He smiled, placing his hands on their heads, seeing them look up. He grinned. They had been at his manor for seventeen years, and they were handsome and beautiful._

"_And I will always consider you to be my children." Kaito said, seeing bags behind them._

_Yuri's eyes watered, seeing Kaito smile sadly. Both Yori and Yuri launched themselves at the man, hugging him, both crying, feeling the man's shoulders shake slightly as well. Kaito grinned, feeling his eyes sting. Rubbing their heads, he smiled softly._

"_I hope you two will someday be powerful. And Yori, continue your lessons with the sword, and get to bed on time, and brush your teeth-"_

_He stopped, seeing both teens look up, eyes wide, wondering if he was serious. He started laughing, wanting to hide his sadness, and rubbed their heads again. He stood up along with them, still taller, and walked with them to the gate. Standing at the gate, he saw the guards look sadly at the kids, knowing they were leaving. They still kept their hair short, Kaito wondering if their hair even grew._

"_Bye, Dad." Yuri said, bowing again._

_Yori jumped, bowing as well, Kaito chuckling. He watched them leave, a sad expression coming to his face. Seventeen years. He smiled sadly, seeing them wave back. He waved back, grinning. After seeing their figures gone, his hand slowly went down, eyebrows furrowed. He only wished that nothing happened to them. But he couldn't guarantee it._

"_Wow. I don't see him anymore." Yuri said, looking back._

"_Well, I wish I could have stayed." Yori said, sighing._

"_Then why don't we go back?" Yuri asked, tilting her head._

"_Because we have to travel the Rukongai, try to find people to train me so I can protect us." Yori said, nodding._

"_Why don't we just go to the academy?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the other side._

"_Because I'm not good enough to go there yet." Yori said, frowning, back slouched. "I want you to promise me, Yuri, that when I die, if I die, I want you to find someone to train you, so you can protect yourself." Yori said, looking at his sister, seeing her nod._

"_Pinkie swear." Yuri said, holding up her pinkie._

_Yori frowned, rolling his eyes, connecting his pinkie with his sister's, seeing Yuri smile brightly._

"_I think Kaito's cheery attitude has gotten to you." Yori said, smiling._

"_Did not." Yuri said, pouting._

"_It did." Yori said, smirking._

"_Did not!"_

"_Did so!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_It did so!"_

"_No it didn't!"_

"_Yeah, it did!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_You shut up!"_

-:-

_Yuri's eyes were wide, watching as her brother stood in front of her, people threatening to attack them. He had a large slash wound on his chest, panting, killing several people in the group._

"_Nii-san." Yuri muttered, eyes wide._

"_Just... stay behind me, Yuri." Yori said, one eye starting to close._

_Yuri nodded, watching as the group advanced on him. She closed her eyes, putting her hands over her head. She was scared. Scared! There were too many of them! Her eyes widened, feeling someone pull her up, eyes wide, seeing people holding her brother._

"_Nii-san!!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide, scared._

"_Leave her alone!!" Yori yelled, glaring at the group._

"_Ah, so this woman is your weakness, is she?"_

_Yuri's eyes widened, seeing one of the men hold a blade to her throat. She stopped breathing, feeling tears come to her eyes. Yori widened his eyes with horror, struggling._

"_NO!! Don't hurt her!!" Yori yelled, raising his reiatsu._

"_Fine! If you don't want us to hurt her, you'll have to take her place." The leader said, smirking._

"_No! Don't hurt Nii-san-"_

"_Yuri!" Yori snapped, glaring at his sister._

_Yuri stopped, eyes wide, seeing Yori turn his head and glare at the leader of the group, frowning. He looked her in the eye, Yuri's eyes widening. He was silently telling her he was sorry._

"_Fine. But you have to let her go." Yori said, glaring at the man._

"_As you wish. Release her." The man said, nodding to the two men holding her._

_They let Yuri go, her eyes wide, about to run to Yori._

"_No! Leave! Run!" Yori yelled, glaring at his sister._

"_B-But...-"_

"_GO!!" Yori yelled, seeing Yuri's eyes widen, turning around, running from the area._

_Yori swallowed hard, hoping they wouldn't go after her, turning his head, looking at the man, seeing him smirk along with everyone else in the group._

"_This will teach you to try and attack me"_

-:-

_Yuri slowly went back to the area, eyes wide, hands to her chest, not wanting to see her brother, but having to. She looked up ahead, seeing where she had ran, where she was first be separated from her brother. She saw something move, making her eyes widen. Walking faster, she felt tears stream down her face, dreading what she was going to see. She stopped, eyes widening, seeing a bloody mess... where Yori laid._

"_NII-SAN!!!" Yuri yelled, running to her brother._

_Yori weakly opened his eyes, looking to the side, seeing his sister running towards him. She sat near him, eyes wide, not know what to do._

"_Yuri..." Yori said weakly, eyes distant._

"_Nii-san... wha... are you gonna-"_

"_Yeah... too bad. I wanted to go to the academy. I was so close too." Yori said, smiling._

"_Nii-san." Yuri said, tears rolling down her face._

_She hugged her brother, hearing him hiss in pain. She was about to get up, going to say she was sorry, until he put his hand on her back. Tears rolled down both their faces, wanting to be with each other for a while longer... for the last time._

_Yori reached out and grabbed his sister's hand, seeing her look up and silently cry._

"_Please don't leave." Yuri said, shaking._

"_I don't want to leave you... alone." Yori said, groaning, hissing in pain._

"_I want you to stay." Yuri said, lips trembling._

"_I... want to... stay." Yori said, gritting his teeth, in lots of pain._

"_I'll miss you."Yuri said, voice quiet, eyes red._

"_I'll miss you... as well... Yuri." Yori said, voice quiet as well._

"_... I love you, Nii-san." Yuri said, sobbing, hands shaking._

"_I... love you too... Yuri." Yori said, smiling._

_Yori tightened his grip on her hands, both crying. Yori closed his eyes, breathing._

"_Promise me... you'll find someone... to train you..." Yori said, seeing Yuri nod._

"_I promise." Yuri said, tears still rolling._

"_Pinkie promise?" Yori asked, laughing, holding up his pinkie, opening his eyes again._

"_Pinkie promise." Yuri said, wrapping her pinkie around his._

_She sat up, eyes red, shoulders shaking, lips trembling, holding onto her brother's hand. Yori smiled, seeing Yuri give him a sad smile. He kept smiling, closing his eyes, seeing his sister shake her head, a star filled sky, and fear in Yuri's eyes. _

_Then he saw darkness._

_Yuri saw nothing. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed that her brother's hand would have fell, had she not been squeezing hard._

-:-

_Yuri continued to wander the Rukongai, still not finding someone to train her, having to constantly hide. She held her brother's sword, looking back and forth, wondering if she'd ever find a village._

"_This place has too many trees!" Yuri whined, flailing his arms._

_She pouted. She had buried her brother after he had stopped breathing, crying all the while. It had been a while since then, so she had learned not to cry when she thought about it. After she finally found a village, she blinked, seeing that it was abandoned. She frowned._

_Where was everyone? Sighing, she continued to walk, looking for anything. She stopped, seeing a bottle of water. Walking towards it, she put it into her robes. Sighing, glad she at least had water, she turned, walking back out of the village._

_Now, all she had to do was go to another village that had food, and possibly a trainer. Still walking, she sighed, shoulders slouching. She had been walking for how long. She needed to stop._

_Stopping, she took a deep breath, about to sit down, until she saw something, making her pause. She furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head, walking towards the figure leaning against a tree. Crawling, she hid behind a bush._

_Looking around the plant, her eyes widened slightly, seeing a woman. She had unusual characteristics. For one, her bangs were black while the rest of her hair was blond, and she looked exhausted._

_Cautiously, she walked out, standing a few meters from the woman. She blinked, tilting her head, wondering why she was sleeping in the middle of nowhere._

-:-

"That's when I had met Rio." Yuri muttered, looking down, hugging her legs to her chest.

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide, staring at her with shock. She had... a brother?! He frowned sadly, wondering how hurt she was when she lost her brother. Yuri smiled sadly, looking at the sky.

"But... I know... I know he would be happy I completed his promise." Yuri said, smiling, tears rolling down her face.

Hitsugaya sighed, putting his hand on Yuri's head, seeing her hide her face.

"And... I know Kaito would be happy as well." Yuri added, smiling softly.

"I'm sure he would." Hitsugaya said, nodding.

"But... I miss them. I considered them my family. And I lost them." Yuri muttered, shaking.

She whimpered, tears rolling down her face, trembling, eyes closed tightly. Looking up, she turned towards the Captain, seeing him furrow his eyebrows, pulling her into an embrace, holding her, hearing her silently cry.

"It's okay." Hitsugaya muttered, feeling Yuri grab his shihakusho.

She continued to cry, wondering if her brother was happy, and wondering if Kaito was possibly still alive. Probably not. Besides, it had been three hundred and fifty years since then.

"I miss you, Nii-san." Yuri muttered, sobbing.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N** I'd like to thank

arisa0

RaindropRose

RyuuRaiden

CaramelTromboneGirl

Amaya chibi-chan

I-love-red-head-ninjas

Mariliisa

Saphira113

gnarley-

IceKingHyourinmaru

TheInflictedFinger

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

Ray-nee-chan

rosewhip889

imnotinsane13

Hioni

I-Love-Manga1804

for reviewing. You guys are so damn cool! :D Ah, everyone loves Yuri. :3 And YES! If you guessed it, then you are correct, this time... -drumroll- It's RIO'S past!! Yay! Let's all cheer. :D And whoo! I had a little bit of a writer's block for several days, but not anymore! =D And sorry if it sucks.

Rio sighed happily, sipping on tea. She looked at the sky, smiling when she saw a full moon. The Captain across from her silently sipped on their tea. They sat in the office, just finishing eating. She would have paid for her own meal, but the Captain insisted. She lowered her head, pouting. She could have paid it.

"I'm sorry that you paid for my meal, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, looking down.

She looked up, seeing the Captain nod. She sighed, lowering her gaze. She felt like such a burden. She was sure he had some more important things to do. She blinked. That was it! She looked up, smiling.

"Captain Kuchiki, I'm sure you are busy, so I will just excuse myself." Rio said, about to stand.

"I am not busy." Byakuya said, seeing Rio pause before she sat down.

An awkward silence... it was making Rio feel uncomfortable. It wasn't this awkward when she met Shun, who had only ignored her and Yuri, and kept on walking. She smiled. She missed those times when they would be inseparable.

"Rio." Byakuya said, seeing Rio blink and look up, asking what was it. "A few days ago, you had said you wanted to talk about your past, correct?"

Rio stiffened, eyes wide, holding the cup tightly. She looked down, avoiding the Captain's gaze. Slowly, she nodded, sighing, hoping he would have forgotten. Apparently, there is no such thing as hoping. She narrowed her eyes, pouting cutely. Why? Why did she have to say something about that? She should have said nothing.

Her eyelids lowered, sighing, wondering if he would insist on asking. or... if she should tell him. She was going to tell him until he demoted her. She froze, face darkening, hands clenching in her lap. She should be glad he gave her back her seat, due to an accident! Like anyone would believe it was an accident he demoted her. She shook her head, trying to go back to the topic.

"Um... will you be quiet... while I talk?" Rio asked, lowering her head, a troubled look on her face.

Byakuya nodded, closing his eyes, hands folded together on his desk. Rio sighed, looking down, eyebrows furrowed.

-:-

_A little girl staggered, eyes distant, dirt all over her body and clothes, breathing heavily. When was the last time she had eaten? She couldn't remember. When had she last slept? She couldn't remember that either, seeing as she had to keep running. She coughed, throat dry, holding her neck._

_She had unusual characteristics, so unusual... that she was abused because of it. Her bangs were black and the rest of her hair was blond. Even though she didn't find that weird, everyone else thought different. And what made it worse was the color of her eyes. Her eyes were green. And she wished that they were of a different color, along with her hair._

_She looked up, eyes narrowed, seeing a lake. Groaning in pain, she held her arm, where a large bruise was, and walked forward. She sat down, eyes closed tightly, scooping water with her hands and bringing it to her mouth. After her stomach was filled with water, she laid down, panting._

_She was so tired. But she had to find a way out of the district. She closed her eyes, exhausted. She clenched her hands, feeling cold. She's been alone ever since she had first waken up in the Rukongai. She widened her eyes, hearing something in the distance, instantly standing up and running._

_She had to get away, had to do something. Tears filled her eyes. She hated it! All of it! She wanted to protect herself! But her reiatsu... it was so weak. She whimpered. And on top of all that, she was so scared of people._

_That was why she didn't attack people. That was why she always ran, never protecting herself. Her foot slipped, eyes widening when she hit the ground. Standing back up, she continued to run. She stopped, eyes widening further, turning around, hearing yelling. She ran faster, panting, a hand to her chest._

_She was running too much! She cried, sitting against a tree, hands over her mouth, not wanting the mean people to hear or find her. She grabbed her arms, wincing in pain. She couldn't take the pain anymore._

_She closed her eyes, feeling tired. So much pain. And she was only a little girl. Abused because of how she looked. Her eyes trembled, shaking. She hated being there. And she was scared of what else was there. She shivered, eyes closed tightly. She hated... being there. Her breathing soon evened out, the shadows of the night covering her, shielding her, hiding her, protecting her. She just hoped she met someone like that._

_Someone to protect her, someone to hide her from the pain, someone to shield her. She fell asleep. She just hoped she would meet someone who would protect her. But... hope wasn't with her._

-:-

_The little girl continued to stagger, eyes blank, panting. Where was she? She looked around. She didn't recognize the area. Continuing to walk, she looked back and forth, wondering where she was._

_She gasped, feeling something, reiatsu, like it was crushing her. She ran, hiding behind some trees. She was forced to be like this. Scared. Hiding like a chicken. She frowned. She didn't want to be scared, but she couldn't help it._

_She looked past the trees, hiding in the shadows, eyes widening when she saw a woman walking by, sword on her shoulder. She stared at the sword with fear, shrinking back. She blinked, seeing the woman stop and turn towards her, making the little girl stiffen._

"_Who's in there?!" The woman yelled, holding her sword in front of her._

_The girl widened her eyes. How? How could she know she was there? Swallowing, she only hoped she wasn't killed by the woman, and walked out, revealing herself, exhausted. The woman relaxed, seeing the little girl, who had unusual features._

"_What's your name, girl?" She asked, narrowing her eyes._

_The little girl's eyes widened, backing away, seeing the woman quirk an eyebrow. What the hell? The woman frowned, glaring at the girl, seeing the girl widen her eyes. Why the hell did she look scared?_

_She looked over the girl's body, feeling her eyes widen slightly at the bruises on the body. Bruises... on a little girl? This little girl was abused? A little girl? Who the hell would abuse a kid? The woman narrowed her eyes, blue orbs looking at the girl, long black hair swaying in the wind._

"_I asked you a question girl." The woman said, seeing the little girl flinch._

"_R-Rio." The girl choked out, voice hoarse._

_The woman frowned. Shit. She's seen kids in bad shape, but this girl... She sighed loudly, rubbing her head, frowning deeply. Stabbing her sword in the ground, seeing the girl flinch, she reached inside her robes, grabbing a bottle._

"_Here. Drink up." The woman ordered, seeing the little girl, Rio, look at her questioningly, as if asking what she was doing. "Well? Here!"_

_Rio flinched, grabbing the bottle, opening it, taking big gulps. The woman frowned. Who the hell would abuse a little girl? When Rio was done, she looked inside the bottle, eyes widening in fear, seeing no more water. She looked up, backing away, afraid the woman would hit her when she found out. She held her arm out, shakily giving the bottle back. The woman grabbed the object, frowning when she saw no water._

_Rio flinched, seeing the woman lift her hand up, only to widen her eyes when she only placed it on her head._

"_My name is Taka, kid. Come with me. I can't bear to see a kid like you starving." The woman, Taka, said, taking her sword out of the ground and motioning the girl to follow._

_Rio tilted her head, wondering why the woman was... being nice to her? Everyone else in the area saw her as a freak, but the woman... she flinched, hearing the woman call for her. She ran after the woman, tripping ever so often._

-:-

_Rio grabbed food greedily, stuffing it inside her mouth, Taka's eyes wide, chin resting on her hand. She's never seen a kid look so damn happy. She smiled, seeing that Rio was smiling brightly. She should smile like that more often, instead of looking scared._

_She narrowed her eyes, looking around the restaurant, seeing people glaring at the girl. She frowned. What the hell? Adults glaring at the little girl? Wait. It wasn't only the adults glaring at Rio, there were also little kids. _

_She looked at the people, and compared them to the starving girl. So, _they_ were the ones abusing this little girl. Why? Was it because of how she looked? She narrowed her eyes. Tons of people looked like her. But instead of having different colored bangs. She frowned. Bastards._

"_Are you okay, ma'am?" Rio asked, tilting her head, cup in her hands._

_Taka frowned, reaching over and pinching Rio's cheek, making the girl cry out in pain._

"_Don't call me ma'am. It makes me sound old." Taka growled, giving the girl a menacing look._

_Rio nodded hastily, rubbing her cheek where the woman had pinched it. She sniffled, eyes tearing up, shoulders shaking, thinking it was another abuser. Taka paused, mentally hitting her head. How the hell could she already have forgotten?!_

"_Uh, listen kid. Just don't call me ma'am again." Taka said, seeing Rio nod slowly. "Now, eat up. It's on me."_

_Rio nodded, continuing to eat. She still sniffled every now and then, making the woman feel guilty. Damn. Why the hell did she have to meet this kid? Frowning, she looked at the little girl, seeing green eyes. Huh. That was pretty cool. She glanced around the restaurant, giving everyone that glared at the little girl a cold look, making some of them look away. But others seemed to think otherwise._

"_Ma'- um... what do I call you?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows, tilting her head._

"_Just call me Taka." The woman said, seeing the little girl nod._

"_Uh, Taka... why are you... being nice to me?" Rio asked, confused, really confused._

"_Because... it's natural to be nice. I'm nice to whoever I meet. Except for the bastards that piss me off." Taka said, face dark, seeing Rio's eyes widen, scooting away from the scary woman._

"_Why? Everyone around here isn't nice." Rio said, furrowing her eyebrows, still confused._

"_Listen kid. Whoever you meet, you have to be nice to them, even if they are an ass. But if they turn out to be more of an ass, just whack 'em." Taka said, swinging a fist. "Or scare the crap out of them."_

"_S-Scare them? How?" Rio asked, tilting her head._

"_Y'know... uh, just... give them a dark look." Taka said, shrugging, seeing a blank look on the girl's face, not really getting it._

_Her head hit the table, frowning. Just how dense was this kid? She looked up, seeing Rio looking at her like she was an idiot. She frowned, sighing, not really knowing how to tell a kid how to scare someone._

"_Uh, just... kill them." Taka said, seeing Rio's eyes widen with horror._

"_Have you..." Rio scooted farther away. "Ever killed someone before?" Rio asked, eyes wide._

"_Yeah." Taka said, nodding, seeing the girl almost fall off the chair._

_Rio swallowed, nodding, not counting on killing people. Like she would ever do that. Just then, someone pushed her, making her hit the floor, crying out in pain. Taka's eyes burned with anger, standing up, glaring at the bastard that just pushed the girl. The man stopped, glaring at the woman who stood up._

_Rio got up, only to be pushed back down. She cried, eyes watering, wondering why people were so mean. Taka clenched her teeth, unsheathing her sword, making people step back. She walked around the table, picking Rio up, glaring at everyone. Paying for the meal, she dragged the girl out, glaring at the man that pushed her._

_Rio was confused as to why the woman had gotten mad. She was treated the same everyday. Taka stopped, growling, stomping her feet, making Rio tilt her head in confusion. Why was the woman hitting the ground. She looked at her feet. The ground didn't do anything._

"_Damn that bastard! Pushing a little girl off a chair." Taka growled, glaring at the restaurant._

"_But... that happens everyday." Rio said, seeing the woman pause and look at her with wide eyes._

_Everyday? She's abused everyday? She frowned. What was with that? She was only a child. She looked at the innocent look in the girl's eyes, wondering how long she's been suffering. She sighed loudly, frowning._

"_C'mon." Taka said, walking down the dusty road._

_Rio blinked, tilting her head, furrowing her eyebrows. C'mon? What did she mean by that? Was she going to being her somewhere and leave her-_

"_I said c'mon!"_

_Rio flinched, eyes widening, running after the woman, wondering what she would do with her._

-:-

_A teenage woman sat alone, eyes downcast, hands clenched, turning her head, looking at the sword Taka had left behind. She was taken. Taken away from her. Her lips trembled. People had come after her and killed her. For what reason, she didn't know. She looked her body over, seeing no bruises. But that was going to change again. She was going to be abused again._

_Her body trembled, eyes closed tightly. Why? Why did they take Taka away? She started sobbing. Alone. She would always be alone and afraid. She stood up, grabbing the sword, walking away from the area. She looked at the full moon, eyes watering._

_She would be afraid forever. She just knew it. Something told her otherwise, but she kept telling herself she was weak and would always be alone._

_She sobbed quietly, closing her eyes._

"_I'm so sorry for being weak, Taka." Rio muttered, lips trembling._

_Rio sighed, looking at the sky, walking near a cliff. Taka had worked hard to try and make her brave, but only a little, and she didn't try hard enough._

_She sighed. Would she ever stop being afraid? Why couldn't she be tough like the shinigami? She had strong reiatsu, but not that strong. And she didn't even know how to use a sword. She looked down, glancing at the sword, sighing. She didn't know what to do._

_Maybe she should find someone to train her? She furrowed her eyebrows. But who would train her? She didn't know anyone, and even if she did, they wouldn't like her because of her appearance. She sighed. She needed someone to train her how to fight._

_But who? She didn't know anybody. She bit her lip. She didn't even know the first thing of using a sword. And Taka said she wouldn't train her. So how was she going to protect herself? She was confused._

"_There's no one to turn to." Rio muttered, shaking her head._

_She didn't know anybody, and Taka didn't take her to see anybody. She lowered her head. Maybe she was going to die after all. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking things like that!_

_Taka wouldn't like it. She frowned. She had to take her mind off that woman. But how? Taka was the only person who was ever nice to her. She just... she stopped, holding the sword. All she needed was the sword to keep people away from her. But... she sighed._

_She looked up, frowning, eyes narrowed. Be nice. That's what Taka had said. But then she was too scared. She shook her head. She shouldn't be scared. But..._

_A branch fell from a tree, making Rio shriek. It was gonna be tough._

-:-

_A woman looked around the land, eyebrows furrowed, dirt all over her body. She sighed. She still had yet to find someone to train her, and she was getting tired. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned, continuing to walk._

_It was too far? Wait. How far had she walked? She sighed. She didn't know. She heard a twig snap, making her eyes widen. What was that?! Backing away, she hit a tree, making her jump._

_Oh, great. She was getting too damn scared! She trembled, ready to attack, or try to attack, whatever was there. She waited, and waited... but nothing came, making her furrow her eyebrows. Had she imagined the whole things._

_She winced, touching her neck, feeling her throat dry. She hadn't had anything to drink in a couple days, and that was making her feel weak. She frowned. She didn't want to feel weak. She wanted to be strong. Strong enough to protect herself._

_She yawned again, sliding down the tree, eyes glazed over. She sighed. It was no use. She needed to sleep. Or better yet, eat. She had no choice but to choose the first option, closing her eyes._

_She tried to keep her eyelids open, but seeing that she didn't drink or eat anything in a couple days, she couldn't fight it. Before she fell asleep, she could have sworn she saw someone standing behind several trees, facing in a direction. She only hoped that it wasn't anyone dangerous._

_That's when a head popped out from a plant, brown eyes gazing at her, a look on confusion on the woman's face._

-:-

"I had been abused so much, that I was wary of Yuri when I met her." Rio said, head lowered.

She shook her head, eyes closed, wiping her eyes. She was not going to cry, she was not going to cry...

Byakuya's eyes were wide, staring at the woman with shock. Abused. She's been abused since she was a little girl. For the first time, in a long time, Byakuya furrowed his eyebrows and gazed at the woman with worry, having the same question the other Captain's had. How long had Rio suffered in the Rukongai. Having the first person that was ever nice to her being taken away must have been terrible for her.

Rio's lips trembled, wiping her eyes, shoulders shaking. Taka... her eyes watered. She was so sorry. It was all her fault she couldn't try and fight to protect the only person who gave her any mind.

"I'm weak." Rio muttered, arm over her eyes, lips trembling. "I was too weak and I still am. I couldn't protect Taka, and I can't protect anyone, because Shun does that. She protects me and Yuri, and I'm no help at all. I just can't-"

Her eyes widened, feeling fingers under her chin, lifting her head, staring into slate gray eyes. Byakuya shook his head, making Rio furrow her eyebrows in confusion. No...?

"No. You are no weak, Rio. You are strong, and both your friends know that. You are strong to protect yourself, and your friends. When your insolent friend isn't around, you can protect your other friend." Byakuya said, seeing Rio's lips twitch at the comment about Shun.

Shun sneezed, making the Captain of the eleventh squad stare at her strangely.

"But... I... Shun had always protected us, even when we were on the sidelines, watching her fight people that attacked her. We were always-" Rio stopped, seeing Byakuya hold up a hand, silencing her.

"Do not put yourself down, Rio. I'm sure your friends, like myself, do not like it when you put yourself down." Byakuya said, thumb skimming across Rio's lip.

Rio felt her eyes widen slightly. He... he didn't like it when she put herself down? She furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't get it. It wasn't like he had cared for her, right? So why was he...? She gave the Captain a troubled look, looking into his eyes, as if trying to see something.

"I care for you, Rio, like I had cared for my wife." Byakuya said, seeing Rio's eyes widen with shock.

Cared for her like he did with... What? She furrowed her eyebrows. What was going on? He still cared for his wife, she could see it, but to care for her like he did his wife... it didn't make any sense. Her eyes watered, lips trembling, so confused, she didn't know what to do.

She closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. What was he doing? Didn't he know that he was betraying his wife by saying that to her? She started shaking. He should leave her alone, and stop acting... nice towards her. She opened her eyes, looking at the floor, whimpering.

"I'm so confused." Rio muttered.

"Yes, you had said that before." Byakuya said, eyes soft, pulling Rio up, wrapping his arms around the trembling woman.

Rio leaned her head against the Captain's chest, eyes tearing up, so confused. She hasn't been so confused in her life. Was she really in love, or mistaking something else for love? Was it fear? What was she mistaking for love? Or was it really love itself?

"I... don't know what to do." Rio said, sighing.

Byakuya stroked her back, eyes narrowed, chin resting on top of her head. He closed his eyes, silently wishing she would figure it out already. That she... loved him... and he almost, _almost_, felt the same way. When Rio moved, he tightened his hold on her, thinking she was going to leave. He looked down, seeing Rio give him the same troubled look she had given him countless times before.

"Can't you tell me what to do?" Rio asked, so confused.

Byakuya shook his head, seeing Rio lower her head. He could tell, just by seeing her, that she was a troubled woman, who had to endure lots of pain from the past.

"I... I don't know what to do anymore." Rio said, chuckling.

Before she could talk further, Byakuya lifted her head again, placing his lips onto hers. Just a simple lip to lip kiss, one making Rio more confused. She was different, yet he continued to do this to her. Torturing her by making her confused.

Taka... what was she supposed to do? She knew she couldn't ask anybody what she should do, but herself. As cheesy as that sounded, she knew she had to listen to herself. But she didn't know what she wanted. She was still so confused.

Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around the Captain, feeling the Captain tighten his hold. Before anything could go further, she backed away, flushed.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki. I didn't mean to act so... foolish." Rio said, looking away from the Captain, blushing.

The Captain smiled, lifting Rio's chin again, making her look him in the eye.

Shun looked up, smirking, feeling Rio's reiatsu. So... maybe she was right when she said she was in love. She frowned. But she didn't know shit about that emotion, nor did she know anything about being happy with the one you love. So how the hell was she supposed to know?


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Mariliisa

Ray-nee-chan

CaramelTromboneGirl

RyuuRaiden

rosewhip889

fallenangel9413

Amaya chibi-chan

Hioni

gnarley-

for reviewing! You guys are so damn awesome. I felt kinda sad during their pasts, and I created them! D: But still, sad pasts. Now, back to the story! :D And gaso! D: What's this?! Something's happened!

Shun's head was lowered, hands together in front of her, eyes closed, sitting in front of her parent's grave. She prayed to them, hoping that they were happy, even though they were dead, and told her mother, yet again, she still didn't know what love was and didn't have anyone special, and smiled softly. The Captain stood by the cliff, looking at the tree next to him, wondering how a tree could have grown next to a cliff.

He turned his head, seeing the woman stand and dust her pants off. She turned around, eyes closed, walking towards him, a frown on her face. Kenpachi smirked. She was embarrassed. Shun grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, walking towards the cliff. She folded her arms over her chest, looking away from the Captain.

"Didn't know you liked to cuddle." Kenpachi said, grinning, seeing the woman flinch.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun yelled, scoffing, jumping down the cliff.

The Captain rolled his eyes, jumping down after the woman. After landing, they walked, Shun still avoiding the Captain's look. She blushed. She hated feeling this way!! What feeling she felt, she didn't know, but she hated it. She curled her lip back. She didn't mean to fucking wake up, finding herself snuggled up against the Captain. She shook her head. How could she have done that?! She stopped, eye twitching when the Captain rubbed her back.

"Get your hand off, or I am going to kill you." Shun growled, glaring at the Captain, seeing a smirk spread across his face.

"Okay. Just so you know, I liked the cuddling." Kenpachi said, smirking, seeing a blush cross over Shun's face.

"Be quiet." Shun said, stomping, muttering curses.

"We should walk faster, _Shun_." Kenpachi said, smirking, seeing Shun shiver when he said her name.

She frowned, glaring straight ahead. Huh. Gonna say her name like that, huh? She smirked. Well, two can play this game.

"Whatever you say, _Kenpachi_." Shun said, feeling his name roll off her tongue with ease.

Huh. Felt weird calling him by his first name. She turned her head, seeing the Captain frown and look away, shivering slightly. She grinned, walking forward proudly. The Captain smirked. Being a little tease, eh? Like Shun had said to herself, two can play this game. Shun shivered, eyes widening, feeling the Captain breathe hotly against the back of her neck. What the hell?!

"You okay, Shun?" Kenpachi asked, smirking, saying the woman's name again, and seeing Shun continue to shiver, seeing her nod her head. "You look a little... _flushed_." Kenpachi finished, smirking, seeing Shun's face redden.

Shun shook her head, walking forward, ignoring the Captain and his awful way of flirting. She blushed. She was not flushed, dammit! She grinned, seeing the Captain walk by with a smirk, grin widening. All she has to do is trip and then- she tripped, unintentionally. She was grateful when the Captain grabbed her, a look of surprise on his face. She frowned. She didn't really mean trip. She wanted to trip on purpose dammit! Ignoring that, she grinned at the Captain.

"You all right?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow, wondering why the woman was still leaning against him.

"Yeah, I'm all right. But I still can't believe how strong you are, catching me like that." Shun said, smiling, seeing the Captain widen his eyes in shock. She felt disgusted, but she was _not_ going to lose! "How is it that you're so much stronger and muscular than other men?" Shun asked, rubbing her cheek against the man's chest, feeling him stiffen. "I haven't felt muscles like these before." Shun said, rubbing the Captain's chest, grinning.

The Captain wasn't moving, eyes wide, feeling her rub his chest. Shit! What the hell was she doing? Hesitantly, he brought his hands up, about to reach out and grab the woman, when she stepped back, grinning widely.

"Well, let's go!" Shun said excitedly, walking away.

Kenpachi was still, eyes narrowed, lip curled back. That little... BITCH!!!! As Shun face away from the pissed off Captain, her face darkened, a devilish grin spreading across her face. Oh, that was so damn worth it! The Captain fell in step with Shun, the woman turning her head, smirking. Kenpachi's frown deepened. He grinned back, seeing Shun quirk an eyebrow. They looked away from each other, eyes narrowed, both frowning. Oh, it was so... damn... ON!

-:-

Rio groaned, snuggling under the blankets, pouting slightly, feeling the sun shine on her eyes. She wanted more sleep! Opening her eyes, she looked out the window, closing her eyes a second later. She didn't want to get up. Turning around, she tried to go back to sleep, only for the door to slam open, making a dark look appear on her face.

"Rio! Want to get some breakfast?" Renji asked, grinning.

He froze, seeing Rio sit up, looking towards him, eyes dilated, a dark look on her face.

"What is it, **Renji**?" Rio asked, voice dark, looking _real_ pissed off.

"Um... I just... wanted to know if you... wanted to get breakfast." Renji said, voice quiet, eyes wide with horror, seeing the look on Rio's face turn savage.

Then... she smiled brightly, making Renji pause and stutter. _Click!_ Obviously, she wasn't a morning person. He frowned. She scared the shit out of him. Rio stood up, walking towards the lieutenant, pushing him out of the room.

"Now, if you will excuse me, lieutenant Abarai, I must get changed." Rio said, smiling, shutting the door.

She sighed, shaking her head. She wasn't that great... in the mornings. Especially when she was tired beyond relief. Her and the Captain of the sixth had stayed up most of the night, just talking. She put her hands on her cheeks, blushing. Oh, she hated feeling like she was a love sick woman.

'_You are such a princess._' A smug voice said, making Rio frown.

"Be quiet! I don't like it when you call me that nickname." Rio said, folding her arms over her chest, pouting.

'_Why do you think I call you princess?_' The voice asked, laughing hysterically.

Rio frowned, narrowing her eyes, ignoring her zanpakuto. Fine. She just won't talk to him. She walked around the room, looking for her clothes, pulling them on, brushing her hair, ignoring the voice inside her head.

'_C'mon, princess! I was only kidding!_'

Rio frowned, narrowing her eyes, huffing as she walked to the door, smiling when she saw that Renji was still waiting. She bowed, apologizing.

"It's all right. I'd be mad too if someone woke me up." Renji said, nodding.

Rio smiled and nodded, seeing Renji smile back, both walking down the hall. After making it to the mess hall, they found a table to sit at, both smiling. Rio smiled to herself. Shun was coming back.

"So, I take it you told the Captain?" Renji asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Told him what?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

Renji paused, quirking an eyebrow. Told him wha...? Did she not tell the Captain that she loves him? He frowned in confusion.

"Uh, that you love him." Renji said, seeing Rio's eyes widen with shock.

"Love him?" Rio asked, mouth open slightly.

"Yeah. Or did you... tell him something else?" Renji asked, eyes widening, hoping he didn't just humiliate himself.

Rio nodded, making Renji frown. He humiliated himself.

She still didn't tell that Captain of her feelings? He could of sworn that's what she wanted to talk to the Captain about. Then what did she tell the Captain?

"Uh, what'd you tell him?" Renji asked, seeing Rio lower her head.

"I just... told him of my past." Rio said, smiling, seeing Renji's eyes widen.

"Really? Whoa. That must have been difficult. Not much people tell others of their pasts." Renji said, reaching for a cup, sipping water.

"I realized." Rio said, smiling.

She looked down, her eyes softening. Love him...? Why would Renji say that? Unless... Her eyes widened. Unless she really was in love with the Captain of the sixth!

-:-

Yuri grinned widely, seeing the person she was looking for. Laying on the roof, a mischievous grin spread across her face. She crawled on the roof, watching the white haired Captain walk. Just... about... There! She grinned, jumping off the roof, landing on the Captain's back, making Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he fell.

"W-What the hell?! Who... Yuri?! What the hell are you doing?!" Hitsugaya yelled, a few angry tics on his head.

"Nothing~!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

Her eyes widened, feeling the Captain stand, sliding off his back. She hit the ground with an 'oof!' and opened her eyes, looking up. The Captain frowned, glaring at her. Yuri's lips trembled, eyes watering, sniffling, making Hitsugaya pause. He shook his head, folding his arms over his chest.

"That trick's not going to work, Yuri." Hitsugaya said, hearing Yuri whimper.

Yuri sniffled several times before... bawling loudly, gaining whoever's attention, making everyone in the courtyard look towards the couple. Hitsugaya flinched, panicking. He sighed, looking at Yuri, seeing tears stream down her face.

"Y-Yuri, stop it! Stop crying!" Hitsugaya ordered, frowning.

"Okay!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

Hitsugaya pause, seeing Yuri smirk, standing up, skipping away. Did she... do that on purpose? He rubbed his face. She was too much to handle. Sighing, he turned around, ordering everyone to go back to their business, and went towards his office.

Yuri smiled brightly, jumping on the roof again, smiling brightly. Shun was coming back! Her grin widened. She couldn't wait! She furrowed her eyebrows, sensing her angry friend's reiatsu. But... she was moving fast. A little bit faster than normal. Wait. She was going really fast! Her eyes widened, feeling how fast her friend was running.

She knew her angry friend was fast, but at the pace she was going... it was making her shocked. She smiled. Shun never ceased to shock her. Looking down, her eyes sparkled, seeing the orange haired substitute shinigami walking towards the division. She grinned, laying on the roof, crawling towards the substitute shinigami.

At the edge of the building, she grinned, jumping in the air, seeing Ichigo look up, eyes widening.

"Ichi-kun!" Yuri yelled, landing in Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo sighed, arms wrapped around the woman. He had no choice but to hold his arms out, catching her. He was just glad she wasn't hurt.

"Hello Ichi-ku-"

Yuri's eyes snapped open, tilting her head, narrowing her eyes, looking at the substitute shinigami with a strange expression. Ichigo blinked. Was there something wrong? His eyes widened, seeing Yuri sniff his chest, pouting. She pulled back, unwrapping her arms around the puzzled man.

"Ichigo... what happened?" Yuri asked, eyes narrowed, serious.

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock. How the hell did she know something happened? He gulped, sweating, eyes wide, wanting to talk with Hitsugaya but... he couldn't do that when Yuri was narrowing her eyes. He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

He told her.

Everyone looked towards the couple, hearing the sixth seat squeal happily.

-:-

Shun grinned, seeing the Seireitei, sighing out of relief, panting heavily. The Captain next to her only rolled his eyes. Shun flinched, turning her head, looking at the Captain, seeing him look at her.

"You bastard..." Shun said, panting, glaring at the Captain. "We ran too damn much."

"You said you wanted to run, we ran." Kenpachi said, shrugging.

"Fuck you." Shun growled, walking forward.

"Rather do it to you." Kenpachi said, seeing Shun's face turn red.

She scoffed, ignoring the smirk on the Captain's face, and kept walking. He was such a bastard. She held her hand up, making the Captain stop and quirk an eyebrow. All of a sudden, Shun fell, groaning loudly, frowning.

"I ran too damn much!" Shun growled, hitting the ground.

"Your fault." Kenpachi said, smirking.

"Shut up, or I will skewer you." Shun said, glaring at the Captain.

The Captain only quirked an eyebrow. Skewer him? What the fuck? He rolled his eyes, bending down, picking the woman up, making Shun's eyes widen. He carried her bridal style, Shun's eyes still wide.

"What, uh... what are you doing?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We'll get there faster this way." Kenpachi said, seeing a blush cross over Shun's face.

She folded her arms over her chest, looking away, frowning, muttering something. The Captain quirked an eyebrow, leaning forward, trying to catch what she was saying.

"I feel weak." Shun muttered, frowning.

"So? You should feel glad that I'm even carrying you." Kenpachi said, walking forward.

"Shut up." Shun said, face flushing.

She growled, hearing the Captain chuckle. At least they were close to the Seireitei. After walking a little farther, the Captain put the woman down, Shun sighing out of relief, stretching her legs.

"I feel better." Shun said, grinning.

"Thank me later." Kenpachi said, continuing to walk.

"How?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

That made the Captain stop, Shun feeling cautious all of a sudden. He turned around, grinning widely, making Shun take a step back. Shit. She shouldn't have said anything. Instantly, she was on the ground, groaning in pain, seeing the Captain on top of her, hands on either side of her head. She frowned.

"I bet there's dirt on my back." Shun muttered.

"You wanna know how to thank me?" Kenpachi asked, smirking.

"Uh... Yeah?" Shun said, hesitantly, knowing what was about to come.

The Captain smirked, nuzzling Shun's neck, giving her neck a lick, making her blink before giggling. Her eyes widened, covering her mouth. Shit! She giggled. She fucking giggled! She turned her head, seeing the Captain smirking in amusement.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, you're gonna want me all the time." Kenpachi said, seeing a blush cross over Shun's face, ignoring the hell butterfly above them, and returned back to torturing the woman's neck.

-:-

Rio sighed happily, smiling, drinking tea. She looked up, furrowing her eyebrows. She sniffed the air. Shun's reiatsu... Her face flushed, eyes widening. She shook her head. No, not Shun! That couldn't be her... right? But... it didn't seem to be getting any further... and Shun... was laughing?

She tilted her head. What was happening with her friend? And who was with her friend? Before she could think more into it, a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump and shriek, throwing her cup in the air. She watched as the cup and tea landed on the ground, face blank.

"My tea." Rio muttered.

She turned her head, giving whoever that had scared her a dark look. The look made Byakuya shiver slightly. Rio widened her eyes, apologizing, saying she didn't mean to glare at him.

"Rio... are you all right? You look a little flushed." Byakuya said, seeing Rio's blush.

"Uh... it's nothing Captain Kuchiki! I was just, uh... I was just wondering what it would be like to eat a... uh, jalapeno." Rio said, trying to lie.

"I see. They are okay." Byakuya said.

Rio blinked. Did he have some before? She smiled and nodded. Her eyes widened, recognizing the reiatsu that was with Shun. It was...

Captain Zaraki?!!!!

Her mouth hung open, eyes wide. Oh my god! It was Captain Zaraki... a-and Shun! She put her hands on her cheeks, eyes still wide. Oh dear god! Shun was with a man! And they were... doing something. What it was, she didn't know, but it was making Shun laugh.

What were they doing?! Rio wanted to know! She's never felt Shun's reiatsu... fluctuate so much! Whatever the Captain was doing to her, it was making her laugh, hard.

Could they have been... having sex?! Rio's face reddened, eyes wide. She shook her head. No! She just can't jump to conclusions! While she was scratching her head, shaking her head, and panicking, the Captain watched, wondering what she was doing.

"Rio." Byakuya said, seeing Rio jump.

"Y-Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, eyes wide, smiling nervously.

"Is there something bothering you?" Byakuya asked, blinking curiously.

"N-No! Nothing bothering me! I'm perfectly fine!" Rio squeaked, face blushing, covering her mouth.

She had squeaked! Her eyes closed. This was bothering her more than normal! But... it wasn't like Shun was going to give it up. Her eyes blinked, looking in the distance. Shun's reiatsu was normal again? Except for the fluctuating that showed she was mad. She furrowed her eyebrows. What was going on?

"Is it your friend?" Byakuya asked, getting it spot on!

Rio flinched, looking at the Captain, pouting, making the Captain smile. They both narrowed their eyes, turning their heads, looking at the hell butterfly. What was it doing there? Byakuya held his finger up, listening to the message. He narrowed his eyes, looking at Rio, seeing her staring at him curiously.

"We must attend a meeting." Byakuya said, seeing Rio's eyes widen when he said 'We'.

-:-

Yuri grinned widely, jumping up and down, making Hitsugaya stare at her strangely. Why was she so happy? Yuri squealed happily, squirming in her seat. Okay, _now_ he was curious. Why was she happy?

"Did Ichi-kun tell you yet?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly at the Captain.

"Tell me what?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Yuri chirped, grinning.

Yuri bounced on the couch, grinning. Oh, she was so happy when Ichigo had told her! Maybe she was the first person out of the Kuchiki clan and Ichigo's family to hear it. Her eyes glinted. Yay! She was so happy for Ichigo.

Yuri smiled softly, tilting her head to the side. It had happened last night.

She blinked, turning her head, looking outside the window. Kitty...? She tilted her head. Why was she laughing? She frowned in confusion. Wasn't Kitty coming back from seeing her parents? So why...?

Her eyes widened, sensing another reiatsu with her! That was... The innocent smile on Yuri's face slowly turned into a devilish grin, knowing who was with her friend. Her innocent face turned into one that knew everything. No longer looking childish.

Kenpachi Zaraki.

Yuri put her hand on her chin, smirking. So, he's finally doing something, huh? About time. She pouted. She was getting tired of waiting to see what would happen between the Captain and her friend. _But~_... She pouted again. It seemed he was only playing with her angry friend.

Shaking her head, she concentrated on her friend's reiatsu, grinning widely. Aw, Shun better do something, or the Captain is going to go crazy, and it will make Shun mad.

She sometimes wished that Shun would notice stuff, like if a _Captain _was interested in her. And even though he kissed, groped, and nuzzled her, she seemed oblivious. She sighed, shaking her head. And _she_ felt like the mature one.

"Captain Hitsugaya... do you know where lieutenant Matsumoto went?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Probably went out drinking." Hitsugaya said, face darkening.

Yuri's face paled, moving farther down the couch. They both looked up, seeing a hell butterfly go into the room. Hitsugaya extended his finger, listening to the message, eyes narrowing. Yuri tilted her head. It must be serious. The Captain stood up, looking at Yuri, making her grin.

"We have to go to a meeting." Hitsugaya said, frowning.

"W-We?" Yuri asked, eyes widening.

-:-

"Where is Captain Zaraki and Shun Masuyo?" Yamamoto asked, eyes narrowed, looking at the space where the eleventh squad Captain usually stood.

Rio and Yuri smiled brightly, shrugging. The Captain-General sighed, shaking his head. He should have figured the famous Kenpachi Zaraki would be late, seeing as he was unable to sense much. Rio and Yuri blinked, turning their heads, looking at the tall double doors.

"She's here!" Yuri squealed, making everyone confused.

Before anyone could ask what the hyperactive woman meant, they all heard yelling, furrowing their eyebrows, looking at the double doors with confusion. One of them sounded, wait. Two of them sounded angry.

"Enjoy it?! What the hell do you mean enjoy it?! I was _laughing_!"

Everyone looked towards the door, confused as to who that was.

"Will you just shut the hell up! I had you panting, from only sucking on your neck!"

"How about _you_ shut the hell up!"

"Just shut the fuck up!"

"WHAT?! How about I just knock that smirk off your face, asshole?!"

"As if you could do that."

The doors opened, the yelling couple glaring at each other, only to stop, seeing everyone looking at them with wide eyes. Shun frowned, opening her mouth, about to say what the hell they were looking at, when something crashed into her, knocking her on the floor.

"Dammit, Yuri! Get the fuck off! I'm in a pissed off mood right now!" Shun yelled, glaring at her happy friend.

"Because... something happened, am I... correct, Shun?" Rio asked, smiling.

Shun's eyes widened, turning her head. Little shits. She frowned, pushing her friend off, standing up.

"So, why the hell am I in this fucking room again?" Shun asked, curling her lip back, finding out the Captain was standing in his spot.

"Please don't curse, Shu-"

"I can fucking swear all I want!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend.

Rio's eyes were wide, along with Yuri's, and blinked. She started smiling, Shun getting a bad feeling, and narrowed her eyes, face darkening. Shun growled, glaring back, everyone in the room feeling shivers go up their spines from the dark looks on the women.

"I missed you, Kitty!" Yuri squealed, jumping up, grinning.

Shun paused, looking at Yuri from the side of her eyes, frowning. She scoffed, facing away from her friends, glaring at the eleventh division Captain. Sucked on her neck... bastard. Couldn't stop herself from laughing. Her face flushed. Shaking her head, she glared at the Head Captain.

"Well?! Why're we here?!" Shun yelled, curling her lip back.

"Whoa, calm down, Shun."

She turned her head, glaring at whoever said that, and paused, frowning deeply.

"Well, Strawberry, why're we here?" Shun asked, seeing the substitute shinigami flinch.

"Stop calling me that!" Ichigo yelled.

His face flushed next, making almost everyone in the room frown in confusion, except for Byakuya and Yuri, who both knew what was about to come. Ichigo opened his mouth...

He told everyone.

Everyone stared back at him, eyes wide. They all looked towards the angry woman, hearing her laugh loudly, falling down, hitting the floor with her hand.

"Y-You gotta me fucking k-kidding me!!" Shun yelled, laughing loudly.

"Congratulations, Ichigo. I hope your fiance if okay and the baby is safe." Rio said, smiling.

That's right. Rukia had her baby.

Shun kept laughing loudly, hitting the floor, panting, eyes wide with amusement. She stood up, grinning. Walking over to the substitute shinigami, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, congratulations Strawberry." Shun said, grinning.

"I said stop calling me that! And that's not the reason why everyone's here." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes.

All three women narrowed their eyes. What was... going on? He was so serious that it made Shun stop laughing.

"We received a projection video... from the enemy." Ichigo said, all the women's eyes widening along with everyone else in the room.

What...? Why now?


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Mariliisa

Ray-nee-chan

rosewhip889

RyuuRaiden

fallenangel9413

Hioni

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

Amaya chibi-chan

gnarley-

for reviewing! You guys are the best. :D And now, this chapter... it will have Shun... and Yuri... fighting!!! :D Ain't that great! And what's this?! Yuri has a trick up her sleeve? What is it? You'll find out at the end of this chapter! =D

Shun, Rio, and Yuri's eyes were wide, shocked beyond anything. Ichigo frowned, sighing. He had been quite shocked as well, along with the Captain-General, when they had gotten that video. How that... _thing_ sent it was beyond them. All the Captains started talking, asking when they had gotten the video, and what the hell were those things. Shun narrowed her eyes. A video, eh?

"Can we see it?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. That's why we had Kurotsuchi install something in this room. What is it, I don't know." Ichigo said, shrugging.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, play the message." Yamamoto ordered, eyes narrowed.

The scientist grinned, pushing a button, everyone looking in the middle of the room to see four screens. Two pointing to the two rows of Captains, one pointing to the Captain-General, and the last one pointing to the non-Captain people. Everyone narrowed their eyes, seeing a blue screen before it moved, everyone seeing a man. Well, half a man. They couldn't see his face.

"Hello... shinigami. I am Kimyo." The man said, arms folded behind his back.

"Kimyo?" Shun muttered, quirking an eyebrow.

Those things were called Kimyo?

"And I control the things that you've been fighting so far. I happen to despise the shinigami." At this Shun snorted, frowning, both Rio and Yuri glaring at her to shut up. "And there is one person, I despise so much for destroying my prototype. So, in a week from now, I am going to send all my followers into the Seireitei and control every shinigami there is!" Kimyo said, chuckling darkly.

Everyone widened their eyes, leaning forward. What?! Control every single shinigami? This was... this was gonna be a war!!!

"And I will control this disgusting shinigami, and make her kill herself!" Kimyo growled, another video showing up.

Everyone's eyes widened, seeing... Shun?! Said woman had her eyes narrowed, lip curled back. It showed an image when the first monster had attacked, four Captains and the three women in the background. Everyone looked at Shun, seeing her struggling with the kido placed on her. Byakuya's eyes widened, seeing the angry woman break free from the kido he had placed on her. Impossible. That was a high level sealing spell.

Everyone watched, seeing the angry woman grab the monster, grinning widely, eyes turning completely white before the image faded. Everyone looked towards the woman they saw on the screen, seeing her eyes narrowed. While they were thinking that she was in trouble, Shun was thinking of something else.

"Prototype?" Shun muttered, eyes narrowed.

What the hell did that mean? Was what she fought... a prototype? She curled her lip back. That was insulting.

"So... I'll see you all in a week." The man said, everyone hearing a smirk in his voice.

The screens disappeared, everyone frowning. Shit! What the hell were they going to do? They could search for this Kimyo, but that could take more than a week, and they didn't know what his reiatsu felt like at all. They narrowed their eyes. What were they going to do?

"A week, eh? Sounds interesting." Shun said, smirking.

Rio turned her head, glaring at her friend. Interesting? They were going to be controlled and forced to kill their comrades. Everyone narrowed their eyes, looking at the Captain-General.

"We must prepare!" Yamamoto declared, seeing all the Captains nod.

"What the hell for?"

Everyone looked towards the one rude person they had allowed to go in the meeting room, only for Captains. Shun smirked, both her friends looking at her with shock. After how many years of knowing their friend, and she has never said something so rude over something serious!

"You're just gonna panic a shitload of people, ain't ya? So why do that? And if you tell them what's happened, that's just going to make them go crazy." Shun said, smirk widening.

"Shun!" Rio snapped, frowning.

"But I'm just a lowly eleventh squad member. What do I know? And besides, I can't wait to see what happens." Shun said, grinning widely, a dark look on her face. "And I ain't the Captain-General, so... eh." Shun shrugged, frowning.

"Shun." Rio threatened, glaring at her friend.

"What?" Shun asked, looking at her friend, not feeling scared whatsoever.

She frowned, rolling her eyes. She looked back to the Captain-General, seeing that he was glaring at her. She frowned, stepping back, not wanting to be the center of attention. But she couldn't help it, since whoever this man was, he wanted to target her for destroying something of his. Shun frowned. Great. Some other idiot wanted to kill her. And in the past, there have been a lot of people that challenged her. She rolled her eyes.

"Damn fucking idiots." Shun muttered, curling her lip back.

Apparently, everyone heard her, turning towards her. She frowned. Shit! Ignoring them, she glared at the floor, eyebrow twitching.

"As I was saying," Yamamoto said, glaring at the angry woman for interrupting him. "We must inform all the squads of the war that is about to come. Even though it is only a week away, he must prepare." Yamamoto said, seeing everyone nod, except for the women, who stayed by the door, trying to be invisible.

Everyone nodded, eyes narrowed. A war. In such short notice. They frowned. Such a nuisance.

"This meeting is dismissed until tomorrow. We must discuss about what has come." Yamamoto said.

The Captains nodded, turning around, all three women jumping when the door opened. Before all three women could go, however, Yuri stood in front of Shun, making the angry woman quirk an eyebrow.

"Kitty! I have something to ask you!" Yuri squealed, smiling brightly.

"What?" Shun asked, frowning, seeing some of the Captains walk by them.

"Can we..."The smile of Yuri's face widened. "Fight?"

Shun widened her eyes along with Rio, all the Captains stopping to look at them curiously. Hitsugaya's eyes were wide. Was she crazy? Yes, Zaraki's subordinate did not have a seat, but he had a funny feeling that the angry woman was stronger than she let on. Shun scratched her stomach, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why?" Shun asked, blinking curiously, bored.

"Because I have a new trick!" Yuri said, grinning widely.

Shun quirked an eyebrow again. A... new trick? She rubbed her chin, staring at Yuri curiously. A grin slowly spread across her face, making Yuri smile brightly.

"Fine. Let's go to the nearest courtyard." Shun said, walking past her friend.

Yuri smiled brightly, skipping after her friend. Rio blinked, tilting her head. What was happening? Furrowing her eyebrows, she followed her friends. Some of the Captains seemed intrigued, following the women. When no one was looking, a smirk spread over Yuri's face, eyes narrowing. She may have been Shun's friend, but she had a goal to surpass her angry friend!

-:-

Both women stood across from each other, Shun rubbing the back of her head, frowning, looking quite bored, while Yuri had her eyes narrowed, hands clenched, puffing her cheeks out. Yuri was serious. Shun was not. Rio stood on the wall with several Captains, watching her two friends, eyes narrowed. Of course she wouldn't be fighting. This fight was serious to Yuri. She slowly looked at her angry friend. But her happy friend would have to try hard to her Shun interested in the fight.

"Ready?" Shun asked, smirking.

"Yes." Yuri said, nodding, eyebrows pulled together.

The wind made their hair flow in the wind, making Shun frown. What was this? An action movie or something? She readied herself along with Yuri, both getting into a fighting pose. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. Yuri... was getting into a fighting pose all right, but... it was for hand to hand combat. She knew hand to hand combat? Kenpachi also narrowed his eyes, looking at Shun, seeing her smirk, hands clenched. She was getting ready to fight with fists? She was apart of his squad, and his squad was only for fighting with swords.

They both had questions. When did they use hand to hand combat?

Shun kicked off the ground, making some rubble fly into the air, and drew her fist back, hitting the ground where Yuri had stood, everyone's eyes widening when they saw dust, air, and rubble fly into the air. But there was so much dust... how hard did she hit the ground. Rio had turned her head, looking in a direction, making Byakuya narrow his eyes and look where she was looking, only for his eyes to widen. They were running on the walls, jumping and attacking each other. But how did they get over there so fast?

Shun jumped in the air, flipping over, bringing her leg down, hitting the wall where Yuri last stood. She turned her head, seeing Yuri draw her arm back, bringing it forward only to be blocked by Shun. The angry woman sighed, grabbing Yuri's fist, drawing her arm back. Yuri's eyes widened, feeling tremendous pain in her stomach, flying across the courtyard, slamming into a wall, everyone's eyes widening when they saw the wall crumble down.

Shun jumped in the air, running towards the debris, grinning widely, kicking where her friend was. Before her leg could touch the ground, a hand shot out of the smoke, grabbing Shun's leg, the angry woman's eyes widening when Yuri jumped in the air, kicking her face. Flying back, skidding on the ground, Shun held her jaw.

Shun smirked, pulling her fist back, hitting the ground, everyone's eyes widening when the ground continued to crumble, heading towards the tenth squad member. Yuri's eyes widened, getting out of the way in time, seeing it continue to destroy the ground before hitting a wall. Yuri continued to look at the crumbled wall, eyes wide. Shun was still strong, but she had a trick.

They continued to jump at each other, hitting, dodging, blocking, going by each other so fast, they looked like blurs. Rio's eyes were narrowed, seeing parts of the courtyard get damaged, seeing craters appear. She sighed. They were using shunpo.

One of the blurs stopped, heading straight for a wall, going through it. Hitsugaya widened, his eyes, seeing that it was Yuri that had hit the wall.

Shun jumped down, smirking, looking up, finding it amusing.

"I think you have been slacking off, Yuri. I don't remember you being this slow, or weak." Shun said, grinning.

"Shut up!" Yuri yelled, getting up.

"Oh, temper, temper." Shun taunted, smirking.

"Be quiet!" Yuri yelled, jumping towards Shun.

Shun held her arm up, blocking a attack to her head, lifting her leg, blocking another attack. She scoffed, grabbing the front of Yuri's robes, tossing her in the air, Yuri's eyes widening. Shun smirked, holding her arms out.

"Catch the baby." Shun said, chuckling.

Yuri growled, unsheathing her sword, still in the air, making Shun narrow her eyes when she disappeared. Looking to the side, Shun moved her head, seeing a blade go by. The blade cut several strands of Shun's hair, the angry woman slowly looking down, face indifferent, still bored. She turned her head, looking at Yuri from the side of her eye. She smirked, grabbing the blade, making Yuri's eyes widen when Shun pulled her close, jumping in the air, leg aiming for her body. Yuri grabbed the leg, wincing slightly at the strength behind the kick.

Jumping away from each other, Shun unsheathed her sword, smirking. She tossed the sword in the air, grinning widely, excited. Yuri frowned, narrowing her eye, still serious. It was the same as before. They jumped towards each other, clashing swords. She was always serious when fighting with swords. Always. Even when Shun trained her, she tried, tried so hard, to surpass her angry friend. She looked up to her friend, and wanted to be strong like her, yet she wanted to surpass her.

Yuri winced, feeling Shun land a hit on her arm. They continued to exchange blows, moving fast. Yuri jumped in the air, raising her sword, bringing it down, only to widen her eyes when Shun caught it with her bare hand! Shun smirked, stabbing her sword in the air, only to narrow her eyes. She turned her head, seeing Yuri standing several meters from her, panting heavily. Missed.

Yuri raised her reiatsu, making Shun quirk an eyebrow. Hmm? Yuri was taking this fight seriously. She narrowed her eyes. Since when did Yuri think she was going to take this fight seriously? She sighed. Why did she always fight seriously with her when she didn't fight seriously with others? So fucking stupid.

Yuri jumped towards, Shun, clashing swords with Shun once again, except this time Shun didn't move, and only used one arm to black the attack. Yuri landed, only to jump for Shun again, seeing Shun block the attack with one arm. It was making her mad!

"Take this seriously!" Yuri yelled, glaring at the calm woman.

"Why? You know I won't unless I'm interested in the fight. And I never am." Shun sighed, eyes glazed over.

Hitsugaya eyes were wide, hearing Yuri yell was a first for him. She's never so much as raised her voice in the division before. Rio furrowed her eyebrows. If Yuri was getting mad, that meant she was going to give it her all. And giving it her all meant, getting hurt... Rio closed her eyes.

"But I have a trick that'll let me beat you!" Yuri yelled, hoping that would be enough.

But it wasn't, seeing as Shun scoffed, curling her lip back.

"So what? I haven't seen this _trick_ yet, and I'm missing the sunset." Shun said, looking to the side, seeing said sunset.

"I'll use it when I need it!" Yuri growled, anger swelling up inside her.

"I'm starting to think you used this trick for an excuse to fight with me." Shun said, frowning.

"I'm not!" Yuri exclaimed.

Kenpachi frowned, seeing Shun continue to talk, and it was obviously pissing off the smaller woman. Hitsugaya watched, frowning, eyes narrowed, wondering why Yuri was getting mad. It wasn't like her. Byakuya continued to watch, slowly looking towards the woman next to him, seeing that her face remained expressionless. Why did she look tense?

Ichigo arrived, finally finding the courtyard. Everyone had suddenly left, and he had to stay behind to talk with the old guy. He looked at the courtyard, seeing the two women who were his escorts. He frowned. If Rio wasn't fighting, she could have waited and led him to the courtyard.

"So, what's happening?" Ichigo asked, looking at the crowd.

"Shun's pissing off her little friend." Kenpachi said, frowning.

"Shun? You said her name, her _first_ name." Ichigo said, giving the Captain a look.

"Shut the hell up." Kenpachi growled.

"Yuri has started getting mad at her friend. Mad that Zaraki's subordinate isn't taking the fight seriously." Hitsugaya said.

"You said Yuri's first name as well." Ichigo said, eyes narrowed, staring at the two Captains suspiciously.

"Don't you have a kid to take care of?!" Kenpachi snapped, glaring at the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo frowned, looking back to the courtyard, seeing that the women were exchanging blows, swords clashing, sparks flying, it was quite something to see. He raised his eyebrows, making a sound of approval, making some of the Captains glare at him.

"Well, Shun is a great fighter, huh?" Ichigo asked, smirking.

Kenpachi smirked while Hitsugaya frowned and glared at the substitute shinigami coldly. They all looked at Yuri, hearing her call the name of her sword.

"Fly, Einjero Kyuuseishu!" Yuri yelled, pointing her sword to the sky.

Her sword grew in length, blades appearing at both end, the guard turning white. The blade hit the ground, Yuri frowning, still seeing that bored look on Shun's face. She threw her sword in the air, Shun smirking when it stayed in the air, in front of Yuri. The brown haired woman frowned, grabbing one end of her sword, spinning the sword.

Shun narrowed her eyes, getting ready. Something went by her, making her eyes narrow, jumping away. She looked back to Yuri, seeing hundreds of green orbs heading towards her, all coming from the blades of Yuri's sword. Shun smirked, using shunpo, dodging each one.

Yuri gritted her teeth. She was too fast! Getting fed up, Yuri grabbed her sword, jumping towards Shun, clashing blades with her again. Shun blocked it, grinning, making Yuri mad. She went to strike for Shun again, seeing her block the attack, and went to strike with the other blade, smiling when she got Shun's arm to bleed.

Shun slowly, and calmly looked at the wound, raising her eyebrows. She smirked, pushing Yuri back. She began attacking faster, not giving Yuri a chance to breathe or even attack back.

Swords hitting each other. That's all you were able to hear in the courtyard.

Ichigo watched, amazed by Shun's strength and speed. Glancing around the courtyard, he noticed a lot of damage. Shun grinned, seeing Yuri jump in the air, about to spin her sword again, until a chain wrapped around her ankle, making her eyes wide.

Shun chuckled darkly, pulling on the chain, pulling Yuri. She started spinning the chain, making swirls come to Yuri's eyes, getting dizzy. Shun kept smirking until she pulled on the chain again, making Yuri slam into the ground. She groaned in pain, sitting up, seeing her sword a couple meters from her. She frowned, balancing on her hands, and pulled her legs, making Shun's eyes widen as she fell forward.

Yuri moved, jumping towards her sword, grabbing it, flipping in the air and landing perfectly on the ground. She turned, only for her eyes to widen when Shun appeared in front of her, swinging her sword down, smirking when Yuri blocked it just in time.

Yuri pushed her friend off, glaring at the smirking woman. She still didn't release her sword! She frowned. Why?! She was getting frustrated!

Jumping away, Yuri jumped back towards her friend, both exchanging blows again, one grinning while the other frowned. Ichigo blinked. They were different. Yeah, he knew that. But from what he heard from Byakuya, who he had to ask a bunch of times, Rio and Yuri were trained under Shun. So why were their moves so different?

He frowned in confusion. He didn't hear exactly when Shun had trained them, but it sounded like it was a long time ago. So, was it possible that Yuri and Rio had gained different fighting styles since then? He frowned and rubbed his head. He was thinking too much.

Shun and Yuri continued to fight, and still Shun was bored out of her mind, getting several wounds while Yuri had most of her arms and legs wounded. Shun grinned, appearing behind Yuri, blood spurting out of the tenth squad member's shoulder. Yuri's eyes widened along with Hitsugaya.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Yuri frowned, holding her shoulder, looking around, glaring at the smirking woman. Turning around, she narrowed her eyes, still holding her shoulder.

"See. You _are_ getting slower." Shun said, grinning.

"Be quiet." Yuri said, eyes narrowed.

"Whatever. So, you gonna use that trick now?" Shun asked, smirking widely.

Yuri paused, furrowing her eyebrows. She could use it, but she was going to save it for later. She frowned, seeing a grin spread across Shun's face. Fine. She'll use it. She nodded, seeing Shun narrow her eyes. She started raising her reiatsu, seeing Shun's face remain indifferent along with everyone else.

She clenched her teeth, Shun's hair swaying back from the reiatsu coming from her. And before anybody knew it, Yuri started screaming, the ground cracking around her. Shun's eyes widened with everyone else. What the hell? Yuri kept screaming until she looked down, orbs white instead of brown. She pointed her sword to the sky again, seeing Shun's eyes continue to widen.

"You gotta... be kidding... me." Shun muttered.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on her sword.

"BAN... KAI!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N** GASP!!! I'm sorry! Don't kill me for giving Yuri bankai! She worked very hard to get it! Don't hate me! D:


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Mariliisa

TheInflictedFinger

Scarlette Shizuru

RyuuRaiden

GakuenAngel12

Ray-nee-chan

Sun-in-the-Sky

.77

darkness surrounds me

rosewhip889

ScienceAngel

fallenangel9413

gnarley-

CaramelTromboneGirl

SnowyNinja607

RaindropRose

Amaya chibi-chan

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

for reviewing! Thanks a bunch! And wow! Lots of reviews! =D Yuri has so much fans. :3 If you're wondering why it took several days to update this. It is simple. Something was up with my computer!! D: I was pissed as hell!

Every Captain, besides the ones watching the fight, stopped, widening their eyes. What... was that? Turning around, they all looked in the same direction, looking where the courtyard was. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, wondering where that was coming from.

Ukitake and Kyoraku ran towards the source of the reiatsu, eyes narrowed.

"You recognize who that is, right?" Kyoraku asked, holding his hat.

"Yes. It's that girl from the tenth squad." Ukitake said, both jumping on walls.

How had she gained Bankai? No one has ever achieved Bankai except for excellent fighters. Did that mean she excelled at fighting? They narrowed their eyes, sensing other Captains making their way to the courtyard.

-:-

Shun's eyes were wide, staring at Yuri, seeing smoke spinning around the usually happy woman, making Shun's hair fly back. When the hell... did Yuri gain Bankai? She couldn't see her through the damn smoke! She continued to watch, smoke going by her legs, her clothes and hair flying back wildly. Rio's eyes were wide as well, along with everyone else, shocked. How...? When...? Rio's eyes trembled. Yuri was _really_ serious.

Wings spread, making the smoke dissipate. Shun's eyes widened a little bit more, looking at Yuri's features. Yuri's eyes were narrowed, white wings spread out, feathers flying everywhere, her clothes were white, almost looking like a dress that reached her feet. And instead of her sword being in it's shikai form, it was a normal sword with a long blade, completely white. The angry woman frowned, quirking an eyebrow. She looked like an angel.

"Einjero Kyuuseishu Soshite Hakaisha No Ashi." Yuri said, eyes narrowed.

Whoa. That's a mouthful, right?

"Huhh--? Yuri, you didn't tell me you had gotten Bankai." Shun said, smirking.

"Why would I tell you? You never care if me and Rio try to challenge you. So, I had to tell you I had a trick so you'd fight me." Yuri said, eyes narrowed, gripping her sword tightly.

Shun frowned, quirking an eyebrow. But... she did have a trick. Hitsugaya's eyes were wide, shocked beyond... anything! Since when had Yuri gained Bankai? And why... was she emitting so much reiatsu?!

A grin spread across Shun's face, eyes widening, eyes dilated, clenching her hands over and over again. She started chuckling, making Yuri narrow her eyes.

"Okay! You've interested me, Yuri!" Shun yelled, pointing her sword at the woman across from her. "Now, come and attack me!" Shun yelled, grinning savagely.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, gripping her sword, flying froward with her wings flapping. She clashed swords with Shun, the angry woman's eyes widening when she was pushed, feet trying to dig in the ground to stop. They went through a wall, still going, Rio's eyes widening.

"Shit!" Rio cursed, running down the wall, past the Captains.

She ran to the end of the courtyard, jumping to the other wall. She continued to run until something shot up, eyes widening when she saw Yuri. The woman in the air frowned. She was pushed? She was pushed into the air by Shun?! How? Shun doesn't have Bankai, yet she pushed her? How can- Her eyes widened, seeing Shun jump in the air, clashing swords with her again.

Shun grinned menacingly, pulling her sword away, and continued to strike Yuri, not giving Yuri a chance to attack. Yuri growled, pushing Shun, making her angry friend go towards the courtyard, crashing into the ground. She narrowed, her eyes, seeing that Shun was getting back up, still grinning widely.

Why wasn't she going down?! Wasn't she scared that Yuri had Bankai? Ugh. Stupid question. Of course Shun wasn't afraid. She'd jump at the first chance to fight with a Captain. Narrowing her eyes, she drew her sword back, swinging it to across to the other side, thousands of orbs heading towards Shun. She smiled, thinking she was going to get Shun.

The angry woman smirked. Stupid. Her friend was stupid. She drew in a breath, and screamed loudly. Yuri's eyes widened along with everyone else, feeling themselves being pushed back, all the orbs falling down before they could even reach Shun.

"A sonic... pressure?" Yuri muttered, arms in front of herself.

"You shouldn't be in such a daze, Yuri! You might get HURT!" Shun yelled, appearing in front of Yuri, grinning widely.

She brought her sword down, grinning when Yuri blocked it. She's gotten better. They continued to clash at each other, Yuri gritting her teeth all the while. Why couldn't she hit Shun?! She had Bankai! She winced when Shun got her leg. Frowning, she pushed Shun away, making her friend land on the ground.

Shun frowned, looking up, eyes narrowed, looking at Yuri with a smirk.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, wrapping her wings around herself, making Shun and everyone else quirk an eyebrow. Light started shining from the woman, everyone shielding their eyes from the bright light. Shun growled, curling her lip back. Why was Yuri wrapping her wings around herself?

Yuri unwrapped her wings around her being, eyes narrowed, Shun's eyes widening when she saw all the wounds on her friend... gone? What the hell? She narrowed her eyes, grinning widely again. So, Yuri had several new tricks since she got her Bankai, eh? Interesting. She reached for her sword's guard, pulling out a chain, smirking.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, getting on guard. Her eyes widened, looking at her ankle, seeing the chain already around it. How did...? Her eyes widened, seeing Shun on the other side of the courtyard, pulling on the chain, grinning widely. Yuri's eyes widened, crashing into the ground, whimpering in pain.

Shun, taking her chance, ran towards Yuri, jumping into the air. Yuri stood up, wincing in pain. Her eyes widened, turning around, grunting when Shun's leg hit her shoulder, a large crater forming around them. Yuri frowned, grabbing Shun's leg, seeing the angry woman widen her eyes when she was thrown to the other side of the courtyard. Yuri narrowed her eyes, gripping her sword, seeing Shun get back up.

"I get it now." Shun muttered, smirking, facing away from Yuri.

"Get what now?" Yuri asked, eyes narrowed.

"Your attacks now... you can only attack from a distance." Shun said, grinning. "Am I right?"

Yuri's eyes widened. What? How did she find out so fast?! Yes, it was true she couldn't use hand to hand combat anymore because her wings would slow her down, but for Shun to figure it out quickly... She frowned.

"Be quiet!" Yuri yelled.

Shun turned around, smirking. Holding her hand up, she motioned Yuri to come. Yuri flinched, gritting her teeth. She was being mocked! She lifted her hand, making Shun quirk an eyebrow, and wrote several kanji in the air, clenching her hands when she was done. Shun frowned. What the hell did she just do? Her eyes widened, seeing Yuri raise her hand, seeing a boulder being raised in the air.

"What the fuck?" Shun muttered, narrowing her eyes, getting ready for the attack.

Yuri moved her hand forward, at the same time the boulder went flying towards Shun. The angry woman grinned, jumping forward, hitting the boulder, making it break into millions of pieces. Her eyes widened, seeing Yuri in front of her, swinging her sword down. Shun's eyes widened, eyebrows pulled together, Yuri's sword sinking into her shoulder.

She growled, clenching her teeth together. She grabbed Yuri's sword, making the other woman widen her eyes when she pushed her sword out of her shoulder. Shun grinned, both landing on the ground, pulling Yuri's sword forward. Yuri made a surprised sound, seeing Shun stab her shoulder. Her eyes widened, screaming in pain as Shun's sword went right through her body.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth, seeing Yuri jump back, holding her shoulder, her blood staining the white dress. Shun smirked, leaning on one leg.

"You're an idiot. You're Bankai has so much techniques, yet you only learned a couple." Shun said, grinning.

"How would you know? You don't have Bankai." Yuri said, seeing Shun frown.

"Whatever. So, you wanted me to release my shikai, right?" Shun asked, eyes narrowed, seeing Yuri nod. "Well, you're gonna have to wound me to do that."

Yuri flinched, reiatsu rising, getting mad. She flew towards Shun, bringing her sword down, pushing Shun until they went through another wall. Rio's eyes widened, seeing Yuri fly back into the courtyard, going to the other side before she flew into the sky. Shun came running into the courtyard, running to the other side of the courtyard as well, jumping on the wall and into the sky.

At the same time, the Captains arrived, all frowning, looking around the courtyard for the source of the reiatsu. Rio's eyes widened, bowing down, head lowered, seeing the Captain-General.

"What is going on here?" Yamamoto asked, demanding to know what was happening.

"Captain-General." Hitsugaya muttered, eyes narrowed.

"I ask, what is going on here?" Yamamoto asked, reiatsu raising a little.

None of the Captains or substitute shinigami or the woman, said anything, looking at the courtyard. He got his answer when something hit the ground. Turning his head, his eyes widened along with all the Captains that had arrived. It was Hitsugaya's subordinate. Frowning, he opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, but someone had clashed swords with her.

Shun grunted when Yuri had got her side, narrowing her eyes. Shit! Surely, she would have to release her shikai. She frowned, glaring straight ahead, blocking an attack from Yuri. That would be so damn tiresome. She blocked another attack from Yuri, one that was aiming for her head. She narrowed her eyes, grabbing Yuri's blade, wincing when it cut her hand, and went to stab Yuri's head. Yuri moved her head, missing the attack, and pulled her sword from Shun's grasp. But before she could fly away again, Shun grabbed her blade again, making her eyes widen when Shun had... cut one of her wings off! Her eyes widened, screaming in pain, making Shun wince.

Shit. That must hurt. Shun jumped away, seeing the wing she had just cut off disappear. She narrowed her eyes, seeing another wing spurt from Yuri's back. Well, that was creepy. Yuri looked up, narrowing her eyes. She was about to attack until Shun put her hand up, making her pause.

"You wanted to see my shikai?" Shun asked, smirking, seeing Yuri narrow her eyes and nod. "Fine."

Yuri's eyes widened with shock. Shun was... going to release her shikai? She's never done that when she fought with her and Rio. Shun smirked, holding her sword out horizontally, making Yuri stop breathing.

"Fall-"

"Sixth seat Yuri Hikari, and Shun Masuyo!"

Both women flinched, turning their heads, eyes widening when they saw the Captain-General. Well, they were in trouble, weren't they? They glanced at each other, still in fighting poses.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yamamoto yelled, all the other Captains knowing he was pissed.

"Uh..."

"I want to know why Yuri Hikari, sixth seat of the tenth division, has Bankai and has activated it?" Yamamoto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Calm down, Gramps. Yuri only wanted to beat Shun." Ichigo said, frowning, not feeling the reiatsu of the Captain-General continue to rise.

"What he says is true, Captain-General. Yuri challenged me and activated her Bankai to try and beat me!" Shun yelled, thinking that the crowd of Captains couldn't hear her from where she stood.

"Please let us fight! I'm so close to beating Kitty!" Yuri yelled, eyes welling up with tears.

"No! I will not let you-"

"Captain-General."

The Head Captain stopped, turning his head, seeing the seventh seat, who had gotten her seat back, walk towards him, smiling.

"I realize that what Yuri did was wrong, but... I will accept any punishment for her if you let them continue to fight." Rio said, smiling softly.

Shun and Yuri widened their eyes, moving towards Rio. They stopped, seeing their friend hold her hand up, still smiling. They saw her turn back to the Captain-General, both speaking until finally... the Head Captain nodded, some of the other Captains protesting. He gave them a look, silencing them.

"Yuri! Shun! You can continue to fight!" Rio yelled, smiling brightly.

Shun and Yuri glanced at each other, confused. Slowly, they walked back to the middle of the courtyard, wondering what Rio had said. Facing each other, Shun grinned and Yuri narrowed her eyes, both getting ready. Yuri was about to attack, until Shun held her sword out horizontally. Her eyes widened, realizing Shun was about to release her sword before the Captain-General had stopped them.

"Fall... Tora no Yuki!" Shun yelled, reiatsu rising, making some of the Captains widen their eyes.

Rio and Yuri's eyes widened with shock, seeing a chain connect to Shun's wrist, like a little armored bracelet, a half-circled blade at the end of the chain. Yuri's eyes were wide until she growled, narrowing her eyes.

"That's not your swords real form!" Yuri yelled, shocking several people.

"So? At least I release my sword, right?" Shun asked, smirking, spinning the chain around.

Shun smirked, throwing her blade, everyone seeing it spin as it hit Yuri's stomach. Yuri's eyes widened, grabbing her stomach, wincing. Her eyes widened, seeing the blade going for her head. Disappearing, she appeared on the other side of Shun, raising her sword, about to strike Shun, when the angry woman turned around, blocking the attack.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi muttered, narrowing his eyes, seeing that Shun was... holding a pole now?!

Shun smirked, pushing Yuri away, pulling her sword back, everyone's eyes widening when her sword turned into a- Soi Fon's eyes widened with shock, seeing that Shun's sword now looked like... almost like her shikai?! What the hell was Shun's sword technique? Shun smirked, seeing Yuri's eyes widen.

She disappeared, reappearing on the other side of Yuri. Everyone was quiet, eyes widening when they saw blood spurting from Yuri's shoulder. Shun disappeared, everyone seeing her appear in the middle of the courtyard. Shun looked up, smirking. She started chuckling, before she started laughing manically. Yuri's eyes widened, feeling Shun's reiatsu raise.

Shun looked down, her sword now transforming into two blades. She gripped them both, pulling her leg back, bending her knees, eyes wide, dilated, grinning widely. She jumped forward, Yuri's eyes widening when she cut her across her abdomen. Yuri frowned, raising her sword and bringing it down, eyes widening when Shun blocked it, and struck her arm.

Yuri winced, flying back. She frowned, seeing Shun grin widely, her sword about to change again. She narrowed her eyes, putting a hand in front of her, writing something in the air, making Shun pause and narrow her eyes. When Yuri was done, her reiatsu sparked before returning back to normal.

"What did she do?" Ukitake asked, seeing nothing had happened.

"I'm not sure." Kyoraku said, holding his hat.

Rio's eyebrows were furrowed, seeing that Shun wasn't moving. She didn't like the way... Shun kept looking around.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!!" Shun yelled, glaring anywhere she looked.

Everyone leaned forward, wondering what the angry woman was talking about. Did something happen they didn't see?

"I... I CAN'T SEE!!" Shun yelled, seeing darkness.

Everyone's eyes widened. She... can't see? What did she mean by that?

"I took one of your senses away." Yuri said, gripping her sword.

"What?!" Shun yelled, orbs white instead of yellow.

"I took away your ability to see, so I can attack you anytime I want." Yuri said, eyes narrowed, walking towards Shun.

Shun narrowed her eyes, standing still, waiting for something. Anything. She closed her eyes, breathing calmly. Birds... Wind... People talking... Footsteps. Her eyes opened. There! She jumped to where she heard the footsteps. Yuri's eyes widened, seeing Shun jump towards her, holding her sword up. She managed to block an attack from Shun, but her cheek had a long narrow cut on it when Shun attacked with the other sword. She pushed Shun away, jumping back.

"How?! I took your ability to see! So how can you-"

"How can I find you? Easy. Sound. I heard you, dumbass." Shun said, frowning, eyes still closed.

She held her hand up, eyes closed, making Yuri furrow her eyebrows when she saw Shun mutter something. What was she saying? She can't hear her. She's talking too low. Shun was only saying, 'This is such a fucking pain.' Opening her eyes, Shun frowned, two fingers pointing at Yuri.

"Ye lord!"

Yuri's eyes widened along with Rio. Kido?! Shun was doing a kido?! But, Shun didn't like doing kido! Yuri moved, but Shun seemed to know where she was and kept pointing at her.

"Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33. Sokatsui." Shun muttered, light forming on her two fingers.

Yuri's eyes widened, seeing the kido unleash from Shun's fingers, the light growing larger as it made it's way towards her. She held her arms in front of her, being engulfed by light. Rio's eyes widened along with everyone else watching, seeing the kido continue on, not stopping. Just the size of it... made them speechless. This woman, who had no seat, who didn't fight for people to see how powerful she was, just unleashed a kido so powerful... Who was she?

The kido dissipated, Shun's vision reappearing. The woman frowned, standing straight, seeing Yuri pant, arms still in front of her. Her clothes were a mess, and most of her body was burnt. Yuri lowered her arms, panting, wincing as she fell from the sky, hitting the ground. Shun just watched. Not helping. Not asking if she was all right. Just stared with cold eyes.

"Get up! We'll finish this in one strike!" Shun growled, sword turning into an ordinary sword, but completely white.

"I... Can't. I can't move." Yuri said, laying on the ground.

"I said get up!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, reiatsu rising.

Yuri coughed, feeling her breath leave her lungs the higher Shun raised her reiatsu. She whimpered, getting on all fours, struggling to stand up. Once she was fully standing, she held her sword out, vision blurry. That kido was too powerful. Shun didn't use kido. So how... could she make one so powerful?

Shun held her sword in front of her, both getting ready. Everything was quiet, everyone watching with narrowed her eyes. Shun ran forward, along with Yuri, both their legs moving fast. Rio's eyes widened, seeing them appear on the other side of each other. Shun and Yuri held their swords out, their hair covering their eyes. They stood straight, hands clenched. Before anyone could say anything, blood spurted from both Yuri's shoulders, chest, stomach, back, and legs. Their eyes widened. When had Shun hit those places?!

Yuri grabbed the front of her dress, gripping it tightly, eyes welling up with tears. She slowly turned around, looking at her friend with admiration and fear.

"Why..." Yuri muttered, tears streaming down her face. "Why can't I beat you?" She asked, eyes closing.

She fell forward, her clothes turning back into a shihakusho, and her wings flying everywhere, falling all over the courtyard. She hit the ground, eyes white. Hitsugaya's eyes widened, feeling his hands clench, not breathing. He yelled her name, wanting to know if she was still alive. Shun frowned. Blood spurted from both her shoulders as well. Sighing, she turned, hair swaying in the wind.

"We both weren't lucky... dumbass." Shun muttered.

She sighed, closing her eyes, gripping her shoulder. Turning her head, she looked at Rio.

"Rio! Get yer ass down here! Yuri needs your help!" Shun yelled, curling her lip back.

Rio jumped, nodding, jumping down the wall and running towards her friend. Once she made it to her fallen friend, she skidded to a stop, checking some of Yuri's wounds. Shun's eyes were narrowed, looking at Yuri.

She tried so hard... just to beat her.

-:-

Yuri's eyes trembled, slowly opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry. Where was she? How did she get there? She winced, feeling pain all over her body. As soon as her vision got better, she saw the night sky. Where was she?

"Yuri."

Said woman slowly turned to who had called her. Who she saw, made her smile. Shun and Rio stood over her, Shun's arms folded over her chest, her arms, and chest wrapped in bandages. Yuri slowly looked around, seeing the Captain and lieutenant of the tenth squad. Rangiku smiled widely, seeing Yuri awake.

"I lost." Yuri said, sighing, lips trembling.

"Yeah." Shun muttered, eyes narrowed.

"You almost died. If Captain Unohana wasn't here, you wouldn't have made it." Rio said, smiling.

Yuri nodded. She must have looked like a mummy.

"Idiot. Challenging me right after you achieved Bankai isn't the way you can beat me." Shun said, rolling her eyes.

"But... I really thought that I'd... I'd..." Yuri sighed again, closing her eyes.

"Just rest." Shun said, frowning.

"I wanted so badly to win." Yuri said, whimpering.

Tears streamed down Yuri's face, shaking. She stopped, feeling a hand on her head, opening her eyes. Hitsugaya blinked, all turning, seeing that it was Shun that had placed her hand on Yuri's head. Yuri looked at her friend questioningly.

"You tried, Yuri. You really tried. I may be disappointed that you didn't beat me, but... I'm proud of you that you reached Bankai." Shun said, smiling, eyes soft.

Yuri's eyes widened along with Rio. Everyone else that was there was confused as to why the two women were shocked. Proud. Shun was proud of her. Yuri's eyes welled up with tears, launching herself at Shun, wrapping her arms around Shun's neck, hugging her friend, and sensei.

Shun's eyes were wide, slowly looking at Yuri, wondering what the hell she was doing. Frowning, she patted Yuri on the head, sighing.

"Okay. You should go now, Yuri. You have to rest. Because I'm sure you're tired as hell." Shun said, unwrapping Yuri's arms around her, and stood up.

Yuri rubbed her eyes, nodding, shaking, tears going down her eyes. Shun nodded, turning around, putting her hands in her pockets, sighing as she walked away. She needed to sleep as well. Shit. She was tired! Yuri lowered her arms, watching as Shun walked away, seeing the Captain of the eleventh mutter something to her, seeing her frown and glare at him.

"She's proud of you, Yuri. That's a big accomplishment." Rio said, smiling brightly.

Yuri turned her head, sighing, smiling as she nodded. She made Shun proud. Proud. She closed her eyes, smiling widely. She actually made Shun proud! She smiled brightly. She may have not beaten her friend, but... at least she wounded her, right? She looked down, feeling the Captain of the tenth rub her back. That was a big accomplishment.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Ray-nee-chan

Scarlette Shizuru

IceSharkDemon

Mariliisa

Amaya chibi-chan

rosewhip889

I-love-red-head-ninjas

gnarley-

fallenangel9413

CaramelTromboneGirl

RyuuRaiden

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

katizo terusei

saya44

Hioni

FoxDemonGrl

Black Cat Angel

smearedliner

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

for reviewing! :D Yay! Smiles all over! Okay! Now, this will be the last chapter I'm updating for this story, because I need to update other stories. I'm not saying I'm done this for good, it's just that I need to start updating my other stories. But this one review left me thinking that I should discontinue this story. I'm troubled. :[

And oh, my god! D: I just realized how I was spelling fourth. After all this time... I'm ashamed of myself! -cries hysterically-

Shun paced back and forth, frowning deeply, tapping her fingers on her arm, muttering to herself. While she was trying to look like she was not worried, she was. Rio smiled and covered her mouth, hiding her smile, and trying to stop herself from laughing. She was so cute when she was worried. She brought the cup to her mouth and sipped lightly, tasting the tea.

"What the hell were you smiling for?"

Rio shrieked, jumping slightly, seeing Shun kneeling in front of her, face close to hers. Shun smirked, amused, seeing Rio puff her cheeks out, pouting.

"I was not smiling!" Rio exclaimed, turning her face away from Shun's.

"Weird. Since you're always smiling." Shun said, standing up.

Rio pouted and closed her eyes. She wasn't always smiling! She never smiled when... when... She frowned and looked up in thought. When did she never smile? She smiled brightly. When she was alone! She never smiled when she was alone! But then people wouldn't know that. She sighed, lowering her head.

"What the hell is taking them so damn long?! Maybe Yuri is going to be placed as a Captain! No, she's still inexperienced with Bankai. Maybe she's going to be arrested?! No, she didn't commit any crimes. So why, are they taking so damn fucking long?!" Shun yelled, biting her nails, both sitting outside the Captain's meeting room.

"Even though you don't show it, you still care about Yuri very much." Rio said, smiling, sipping on her tea.

"...Be quiet." Shun said, pouting, arms folded in front of her chest.

"They should be coming out soon." Rio said, nodding, looking at the double doors.

"You said that an hour ago." Shun said, an exhausted look on her face, dark circles under her eyes, frowning deeply.

"Well, we woke up five in the morning when we heard that Yuri was going to attend a Captain's meeting, alone." Rio said, nodding, not looking tired at all.

"Wake me when they come out." Shun said, laying down, about to go to sleep.

But at the same time she laid down, the double doors began to open. Shun cursed loudly, standing up. Both women stood outside, waiting for the happy friend. Seeing their friend running out, who looked like a mummy because of all the bandages on her, they smiled and grinned. Yuri turned her head, grinning, waving wildly, running towards her two friends.

"What happened?!" Shun yelled, eyes wide, holding Yuri by her shoulders.

"Nothing." Yuri said, eyes wide as well, shocked that she didn't even feel it when Shun grabbed her.

"Nothing... happened? At all?" Shun asked, frowning.

"Well, they offered me a lieutenant's seat, since I only got my Bankai two weeks ago, they didn't want to offer me a Captain's seat, but I refused." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

"Wa-wait! What?! They offered you a lieutenant's seat?!" Rio yelled, eyes wide, shocked.

"And you refused?!" Shun yelled, mouth hanging open.

"Yeah. Because that would mean taking lieutenant Matsumoto's seat, and I don't want to do that." Yuri said, frowning, furrowing her eyebrows.

Shun blinked several times, tilting her head, quirking an eyebrow. She folded her arms over her chest, a questioning look on her face as she stared at her happy friend. Both Yuri and Rio blinked, seeing Shun continue to blink.

"Who... the hell is Matsumoto?" Shun asked, shrugging, not knowing who the hell this lieutenant was.

"It's... lieutenant Matsumoto... lieutenant of the tenth squad." Yuri said, eyes wide.

Shun still had a blank look on her face, eyebrow still quirked. Rio and Yuri sighed, shaking their heads. What was the use? Shun didn't remember people much. Seeming to read their thoughts, Shun frowned, scowling.

"My body hurts." Yuri whined, whimpering, lips trembling.

"It's your fault for challenging me." Shun said, shrugging, bandages around her arms instead of her arm bands.

"...I was able to hear your bell all throughout the battle." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

"...Shut up." Shun said, face red.

"Ah, Shun, Rio! You guys are here?"

Two said women looked up, seeing the substitute shinigami walking towards them. Shun grinned widely, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"How you doing, Strawberry?" Shun asked, grinning widely.

Ichigo opened his mouth to yell at the woman, but then closed it, frowning. She would continue to call him Strawberry, so why even ask her to stop it? She did whatever she wanted, and wouldn't stop because someone asked her to.

"I noticed something." Rio said, putting her finger on her lip.

"What?" Yuri asked, grinning widely.

"It seems that... Ichigo... is always at a Captain's meeting." Rio said, all the women looking at the substitute shinigami strangely.

What'd he do? Just invite himself in there?

"It is because of how powerful my reiatsu is, and it is at a Captain's level I have to add. And I am a valuable asset when it comes to fighting." Ichigo said, proud.

"Ooooh! Cool." Shun said, grinning, putting her thumb up.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Shun." Ichigo said, scowling, thinking that the angry woman was insulting him.

Shun flinched, eyebrows pulling together, lip curling back. Sar-Sarcasm?! That idiot thinks she's insulting him?! She frowned deeply, folding her arms over her chest, muttering curses. Yuri grinned and jumped on Ichigo's back, making the man frown deeply. He decided to leave her, since she was still injured, and sighed, all walking towards the exit. Shun was on the lookout, looking back and forth, wondering where the Captain of the eleventh was. She has to make a run for it if he sees her. She can't afford to lose her dignity. She snorted in laughter. As if she had that.

"I was actually going to tell you guys something." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head, as if worried, or nervous.

"What is it, Ichi-kun?" Yuri asked, grinning, turning her head to see the substitute shinigami's face.

"I was, uh... actually going to tell you that... I don't need escorts... anymore." Ichigo said, frowning deeply, looking away from the women.

His eyes widened when someone hugged him. But... it wasn't the normally happy woman that had hugged him. It was... SHUN?!! Both Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, shocked along with the orange haired man. Shun was grinned widely, a blush on her face, eyes closed tightly, looking... _really_ happy. Ichigo slowly looked to the side, looking at Shun's happy expression.

"Thank you so damn much, Kurosaki! You made me the happiest woman in the whole world!" Shun yelled, grinning widely, wanting to cry tears of happiness.

But she wouldn't actually do that.

"Uh... Why?" Ichigo asked, frowning in confusion, feeling Yuri wrap her arms around him as well.

"Because... I was getting tired of escorting you around." Shun said, smirking, seeing Ichigo's frown deepen.

"Actually, we haven't really been escorting him at all. He's been walking around the Seireitei all by himself." Rio said, smiling softly.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Why the hell did you even ask for escorts?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"I didn't ask for escorts! Gramps is the one who asked you guys to be my escorts!" Ichigo yelled, scowling, glaring at the angry woman.

"...Gramps?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"The Captain-General." Ichigo said, still glaring at the smirking woman.

All the women blinked, eyes widening. He called the _Captain-General_ Gramps? They all glanced at each other, looking back at the orange haired man. Whoa. That's... amazing.

"Well, that's good." Rio said, smiling softly.

"What? But he called the Captain-General-"

Rio covered Yuri's mouth, still smiling brightly. Shun and Ichigo frowned, quirking an eyebrow. Rio was... scary sometimes. Everyone's eyes widened, feeling an ominous aura hanging over them. Ichigo and Shun both knew who it was. And boy, did Ichigo know who it was. Well, he should know. Since he's been running from him for years now.

"Ichigo... why are your arms wrapped around Shun?"

All gulping loudly, they all turned, Shun's eyes widening with horror from the dark look on the Captain's face. Ichigo's eyes widened with horror as well, both him and Shun slowly unwrapping their arms around each other.

"And now... RUN!!!!" Shun yelled, not noticing that the tall Captain had grabbed the back of her robes, and began running in the air.

Both Rio and Yuri covered their mouths, preventing themselves from laughing when Shun realized she wasn't moving. Muttering curses, Shun folded her arms over her chest and hung in the air, glaring straight ahead.

"Kenpachi, it wasn't what you think. I just told these guys I didn't need them for escorts-"

"Who didn't really escort you!" Yuri chirped.

"Thank you... Yuri... I didn't need them for escorts and that made Shun... happy." Ichigo said, shrugging.

The look on the Captain's face meant he didn't believe him. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, frowning deeply, seeing Ichigo look to the side before looking back to him. Shun struggled with the grip on her robes, actually considering on biting his hand. Yuri turned her head, smiling brightly when she saw Hitsugaya walking by.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled happily, jumping towards the Captain.

Hitsugaya, turning around, reached out and caught Yuri, making the happy woman, and Rio and Shun, really surprised. Wow, he caught her. First time anyone's done that before. Besides Ichigo. Yuri smiled brightly, making a small smile graze Hitsugaya's face. Rio clapped her hands together, smiling, amazed. But she jumped when two hands covered her eyes.

"Um... Captain Kuchiki?" Rio guessed, unsure.

The hands uncovered her eyes, letting her turn around and smile when she saw Byakuya. To do something like that... wow. Shun grinned, looking between her two friends. Aw, ain't that sweet? She then frowned, turning her head, glaring at the Captain of the eleventh squad.

"Fine. Onward, my overgrown stallion!" Shun yelled, pointing forward, legs crossed over each other, still in the air.

Kenpachi frowned, dropping the woman, making her yell out curses when she landed. Standing up, Shun rubbed her legs, scoffing, stomping towards the exit. But, not without patting Yuri on the head. Yuri smiled brightly, seeing Shun stomp away.

"GROUCHY-CHAN!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!"

Both Rio and Yuri paused, seeing their friend on the floor, the lieutenant of the eleventh's squad sitting on top of her. They glanced at each other before giggling. Shun tapped her fingers on the floor, muttering about bad luck.

-:-

Yuri skipped down the street, smiling brightly, the Captain of the tenth not far from her. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, looking at the happy woman closely. She had Bankai, a powerful one at that. She would probably be of use to the sudden war they would be having. Whoever this Kimyo was, they would have to put an end to him. And they were still three Captain's short. What would they do? There were multiple people that had Bankai, so they were able to rely on them. But were there more people who had Bankai?

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

Said Captain looked up, seeing Yuri looking right into his face. His face reddened, closing his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm okay." Hitsugaya said, cracking an eye open, looking at Yuri.

"Ah! I'm so glad!" Yuri said, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya's face reddened once more, walking past the woman. She was able to get him to blush, which was amazing. And all she had to do was smile at him. Yuri skipped after the Captain, still smiling. She was now pushed to... fifth seat, since she didn't want to be a lieutenant. She smiled brightly. Rio and Shun were so proud of her!

"Yuri..."

The innocent looking woman looked up, making a questioning sound.

"How did you achieve Bankai, with so many people around?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at his subordinate, seeing Yuri tilt her head.

"It was easy!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"...How?" Hitsugaya asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I wake up early in the morning to watch the sunrise, and I train during that time." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

"And how long have you been doing this training?" Hitsugaya asked, walking along side Yuri.

"Uh... I don't know." Yuri said, shrugging happily.

Hitsugaya sighed. There was no use of asking her that. They still had six days to train. Well, technically five. He glanced at Yuri, seeing Yuri smile happily. She was so... laid-back for a war that was about to come.

Yuri pouted, seeing that the Captain was a couple inches taller than her. He was probably about 5'0 now. Wow. He's gotten tall in the last year. She looked at the sky, smiling when she saw the clear sky. Such great weather.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you going to see your family before the end of the week?" Yuri asked, making Hitsugaya pause.

See his family? Hitsugaya looked at Yuri, seeing her blink before she smiled softly. See his Grandmother? He smiled and looked at Yuri gratefully. He should see her the next day. He nodded. He narrowed his eyes, looking at the woman, seeing her blink at the serious look on his face. He's been having a question bother him for a while now.

"Yuri... what kind of relationship do you think we have?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at Yuri, seeing her pause.

"Relationship..." Yuri muttered, tilting her head. "Um... we're like a..."

Yuri looked down, furrowing her eyebrows, unsure. Relationship... What were they? She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up. She tilted her head again, seeing a blush on Hitsugaya's face.

"I-If you don't know... then... can we be... a... um... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hitsugaya asked, lowering his head, face red, hair covering his eyes, never asking someone out before.

Yuri blinked. He was... asking her out? A blush crossed over her face, smiling brightly, jumping and wrapping her arms around the startled Captain. Hitsugaya's eyes widened, blush darkening. A smile crossed his lips when he heard Yuri continue to yell 'Yes!' over and over again. Yuri... was his girlfriend! He wrapped his arms around the woman as well, making the smile on Yuri's face widen.

-:-

"...What?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, resting her chin on her palm, elbow resting on the table, looking at the eleventh squad Captain with confusion.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm going to give you a seat." Kenpachi said, frowning, him along with the other high seats of the eleventh squad sitting in the mess hall with the woman.

"...Why?" Shun asked, truly... confused as to why he would do such a thing.

"And the hell do you mean why? People are usually all smiles when they're told they're getting a seat." Ikkaku said, frowning, chewing on something.

"I don't care if I have a seat or not. What I'm asking, is why I'm getting one?" Shun asked, reaching for an apple, only to frown when Ikkaku grabbed it. Greedy bastard.

"Because you beat someone who had Bankai." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes, thinking the woman was an idiot for not thinking clearly.

"But... never mind." Shun said, frowning.

"But you'll have to beat the previous seat owner. It's a tradition in the eleventh squad." Yumichika said, smiling, seeing a smirk slowly spread across Shun's face.

"Really? Then I would love to do that." Shun said, grinning widely. "Which seat did you want to give me?"

"Anything. Either seat ten, or up." Kenpachi said, shrugging.

Shun frowned in confusion. Either ten... or up? She sighed, shaking her head. He was a damn Captain and he was saying she could choose any damn seat she wanted? How so damn stupid. She looked at the other seats, looking at the lieutenant, third seat, and fifth seat. She... sort of considered them friends, and the Captain maybe, so she didn't want to take their seats. So...

"Who's the fourth?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Everyone paused, looking at the woman questioningly. She wanted the fourth? She could try and take Ikkaku's, but why the hell the fourth's seat? Shun frowned when no one answered him.

"It's that big man over there!" Yachiru chirped, pointing to a tall man, pulling on Shun's hair, really hard.

Shun frowned, holding onto her hair so it didn't hurt like hell! Shit! Just how strong was she?! She looked to where the lieutenant, amazingly strong lieutenant she had to add, seeing that she was pointing to a tall guy. Man, the guy had lots of muscles, making her compare them to her Captain's. She paused, freezing. She shook her head violently. She can't be thinking like that, dammit!

"I'll go with that guy over there." Shun said, shrugging, reaching for an apple, but Ikkaku had grabbed... the last one.

Her hand stayed in the air, hair covering her eyes, not moving... at all. Ikkaku opened his mouth to chew on the apple, but pause, everyone looking at Shun curiously, seeing her frozen state. Shun curled her lip back, shoulders shaking in anger.

"Son of a bitch! That was mine!" Shun yelled, jumping over the table, attacking Ikkaku.

Everyone watched, seeing as the woman kicked the third seat's jaw, grabbing the apple. Shun's face lit up, jumping away from the surprised third seat. Ikkaku blinked, rubbing his jaw, eyes wide, wondering what the hell just happened. Shun chuckled, tossing the apple in the air, smirking.

"Mine." Shun said, turning her head, making a shiver go down everyone's spine from the dark look on her face.

"Uh... you only had to ask, you bitch!" Ikkaku yelled, standing up.

"You fucking saw me reaching for it!"

"No I didn't!"

Shun walked back to the table, sitting down, taking a bite out of the apple. As long as she had her apple, she was happy.

-:-

Rio smiled, talking with the lieutenant of the sixth. Renji frowned, complaining that the Captains haven't said anything about the goopy bastard, as he called it, and was really mad about it. Rio nodded, really ashamed, for the first time, in the Captains for not telling anyone.

"Why didn't they tell us?! Why didn't Ichigo tell us?! And you're telling me you knew the whole time?" Renji asked, frowning.

"I thought everyone else had known as well." Rio said, meaning what she said.

She really thought everyone else knew about it.

"Yeah, well, we didn't." Renji said, sighing, wondering why the orange haired idiot didn't tell him.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, lowering her head.

Renji paused, frowning, seeing that the woman was trying to make himself feel guilty. He won't be fooled by her... again. He frowned, looking away, sighing. Why did she always seem to make him feel guilty? Maybe that was one of her talents? Make people feel guilty. He nodded, eyes narrowed. Maybe.

"Lieutenant Abarai?" Rio muttered, seeing the curious look on Renji's face.

"Uh, I'm all right." Renji said, coughing in embarrassment.

"I really am sorry, lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, bowing.

"It's all right. We all would have found out sooner or later." Renji said, shrugging.

Rio smiled softly, nodding, making Renji smile back and rub her on the head. Both of them froze, feeling a powerful reiatsu walking towards them. Stepping away from each other, they turned, seeing the Captain of the sixth walking down the hall. Rio smiled and bowed lowly while Renji waved.

"Both of you are to get back to work." Byakuya said, walking by the two, eyes narrowed.

Renji frowned while Rio nodded. They straightened up, one frowning and the other smiling... then they sighed and shook their heads. It wasn't long until the all of a sudden war, so why did they have to work? They smiled at each other before going separate ways, Renji dreading on going to the office to do all that paperwork.

Rio walked down the hallway, going towards the exit of the building. She wanted to breathe some air. Opening the door, she closed it behind herself, on the second floor porch. She smiled, seeing people training like crazy. It made sense, since they were recently told that there was going to be a war. Her smile faltered.

She looked down, wind blowing her hair to the side. The Captain... She loved him... right? Or did she? She shook her head slightly. She doesn't know what to do. What should she do?

"Taka... I need help." Rio muttered, closing her eyes.

"Asking for help, Rio?"

Said woman jumped, eyes snapping open. Turning her head, eyes wide, she closed her mouth. Fully turning around, she bowed, closing her eyes, hands at her sides. Byakuya stood in front of her, seeing that she was needing help once more. Asking him for help... had surprised him when she told him of her past.

"Uh, yes, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, nodding, feeling nervous around the Captain.

"Is something wrong, Rio?" Byakuya asked, seeing that something was up with the shy woman.

"Uh, no." Rio said, shaking her head.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, seeing Rio straighten up, smiling at him, eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but she had interrupted him.

"I'm only confused. Nothing to worry about." Rio said, smiling.

She bowed, bidding the Captain a good day, and turned around, walking down the porch. Byakuya stood where he was, watching as Rio walked away. She was nervous. Why was she nervous?


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Scarlette Shizuru

ScienceAngel

Dragon of Twilight

Amaya chibi-chan

katizo terusei

RyuuRaiden

imnotinsane13

TheLittleStar

Sun-in-the-Sky

CaramelTromboneGirl

darkness surrounds me

Ray-nee-chan

gnarley-

SnowyNinja607

Hioni

fallenangel9413

Mariliisa

FoxDemonGrl

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

for reviewing! Thank you all! :D Well, I got bored, and already updated most of my stories, so, here is another chapter. :D Okay, I must admit! I... am a big fan of the Angry Beavers. :D I can't help it! They are just too damn funny. XD

And yeah, man--! Four hundred reviews!! :D I'm so dang happy! And that's all I needed. I wasn't saying I was gonna discontinue the story. But I shall listen to you and ignore the comment! :D And aaaaawww. Short chapter. D:

Shun yawned loudly, sitting on the steps, seeing most of the men already up, training away. She scratched her cheek, expression showing boredom. She turned her head, looking at the tired looking Captain with a frown. She watched as he casually sat down next to her, frowning deeply.

"Tired?" Shun asked, seeing the Captain nod lazily. "Me too."

They sat in silence, not saying anything. It was peaceful. _Too_ peaceful. Shun frowned, moving away from the Captain. She was getting a bit to relaxed around the Captain. Unlike her.

"When do I fight that... uh, fourth seat?" Shun asked, looking at the Captain, seeing him shrug.

"Whenever." Kenpachi said, scratching his cheek.

"What a wonderful Captain you are." Shun said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She looked at the Captain, quirking an eyebrow. Something was different about him. She just couldn't place it. She moved closer, making him reel back when she was right in his face. He blinked, seeing Shun look all over his face. Spiky hair, check. Scar, check. Frown, check. Eye patch, che- She paused. That was it.

"Where the hell is your eye patch?" Shun asked, looking at the Captain curiously, not realizing... she was holding his face with both her hands.

The Captain didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say, except think that she had soft hands. Shun quirked an eyebrow, wondering why he wasn't saying anything. What was he? Brain dead? She blinked, feeling her thumb... rubbing his cheek. Her face turned beet red, jumping away. What the hell?!

"A-Anyway... where's your eye patch?" Shun asked, avoiding the Captain's gaze.

"I left it. I wanted to wait until ten or so to put it on." Kenpachi said, smirking, seeing Shun's blush turn darker.

"Oh. You look different without it." Shun said, folding her arms over her chest, frowning, still blushing like crazy.

She walked back to the steps and sat down, still looking away from the Captain. How humiliating. What was wrong with her?! Holding the Captain's face, rubbing her thumb on his cheek- She violently shook her head. What was happening to her?! She muttered to herself, making the Captain roll his eyes. She must be sick. She nodded to herself. Yeah! That was it! She was sick! She grinned.

"I'm sick!" Shun announced, grinning widely.

"Why don't you get yourself checked out then?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow, seeing Shun look at him and give him a look.

"I didn't mean physically. Or mentally." Shun said, patting the man's back, making him stare at her strangely.

She was acting a little too comfortable around him.

"Why are you acting-"

"I don't know!" Shun exclaimed, grabbing her hair, eyes wide, not even understanding it herself. "Maybe it's because we have about ten days until the war."

"...It's in two days." Kenpachi said, seeing Shun frown deeply.

"...Shut up." Shun said, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm not good with the dates and all that crap."

"I can tell." Kenpachi muttered, rolling his eyes. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"I don't know." Shun said, looking away, frowning. "I'm getting confused. Been confused for a while now. Don't know why." She said, shrugging.

Kenpachi frowned, seeing Shun shake her head, seeing her close her eyes. He raised his hand, resting it on Shun's head, making the woman freeze and turn her head to loo at him strangely. Her strange expression soon disappeared when he started moving his fingers, sticking her tongue out, closing her eyes, purring softly. Just a couple days until the damn war. Damn. The days went by.

-:-

Yuri smiled brightly, looking at the people training, sitting on the porch. Wow. They were all training so hard. She grinned. Maybe she should train? But then who would she be able to train with- Her eyes widened, seeing the lieutenant of the third squad walking into the courtyard. She smiled brightly.

"Kira!!" Yuri yelled, jumping off the porch and running towards the lieutenant.

"Ah, Yuri. Hello." Kira said, smiling, waving to the happy woman.

"What're you doing here?" Yuri asked, arms wrapped around the lieutenant's figure.

"Paperwork." Kira said, holding up said paperwork.

"Oh. I'll take it!" Yuri said, holding her hands out.

"Actually, this is for Captain's only. So, Captain Hitsugaya can only look at it." Kira said, seeing Yuri blink and tilt her head.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go!" Yuri chirped, skipping towards the building, smiling brightly.

Kira smiled and followed the adorable cute woman. Really, how can someone be that cute? Well, there was Yachiru... and Hinamori... and... He jumped, seeing Yuri looking at his face strangely. He rubbed the back of his head, saying he was okay, making Yuri smile brightly and nod.

Hitsugaya sighed, seeing the mountains of paperwork on the desk. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. And where was Matsumoto? Being lazy, as usual. He turned his head, seeing the door open, and smiled, seeing Yuri walk in.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Kira muttered, walking into the room, setting the paperwork on the desk.

"Lieutenant Kira." Hitsugaya greeted, grabbing the forms, eyes narrowing when he saw what was on the paperwork.

Seemed like he was going to be staying late again.

"Bye bye lieutenant Kira!" Yuri yelled, smiling brightly.

"Bye, Yuri. I'll see you tonight." Kira said, smiling, walking out of the room.

Hitsugaya flinched, looking up. What... did he just say? He looked at Yuri, seeing her look at him and grin, not noticing his distress. His girlfriend was going out with someone who had feeling for her? Yuri walked over to the couch, sitting down, smiling.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman look at him with curiosity.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"What are you doing with lieutenant Kira tonight?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning, narrowing his eyes.

"We're going to get something to eat." Yuri said, smiling brightly.

"Together?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing Yuri furrow her eyebrows at his questions.

"We're going with lieutenant Matsumoto, lieutenant Hisagi, lieutenant Abarai and lieutenant Iba. He wants to introduce me to his drinking buddies." Yuri said, grinning widely.

Drinking... buddies? Hitsugaya's face darkened. And Matsumoto had not told him? He tapped the end of his brush on the table. He needed to speak with her when she got back.

-:-

Rio smiled, seeing that people were training like crazy, some were slacking off, saying why work if they were going to die in a couple days. She shook her head. Lazy people. She turned her head, seeing the lieutenant walking towards her, feeling a smile tug at her lips.

"Lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, smiling softly.

"Hey, Rio." Renji greeted, raising his hand in a greeting.

She smiled, sitting the lieutenant sit beside her, sighing loudly, stretching his arms.

"We're working too hard." Renji said, frowning deeply.

"Yes. I wish we could have done what the eleventh squad did this week." Rio said, sighing, pouting.

"You mean drink all night long?" Renji asked, smirking. "I didn't take you to be the party type."

Rio widened her eyes, looking down, blushing in embarrassment. She looked up, frowning, eyes closed, hand on her laps. Renji quirked an eyebrow, still smirking in amusement.

"I get tired of work as well." Rio said, folding her arms over her chest, smirking, opening one eye to look at the lieutenant.

Renji grinned, laughing, patting Rio's head, making her smile brightly.

"Well, how about I bring you along with me and my friends tonight?" Renji asked, grinning.

"You and your friends?" Rio asked, tilting her head, blinking several times.

"Yeah! I heard from Matsumoto that she's going to bring your little friend." Renji said, smiling, hoping that would make his friend come. She really needed a drink.

"Yuri's going? Hm." Rio put her finger on her chin, looking up in thought.

Renji smirked, seeing Rio's thinking face. How was it that someone from the Rukongai acted so refined. It was amazing. Rare to see someone like that. Rio smiled, looking at the lieutenant.

"I would be glad to go, lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, seeing Renji give a toothy grin.

"Great! I'll tell them you're coming with us." Renji said, grinning widely.

Rio smiled brightly, nodding. She needed to relax. Maybe going out with the lieutenant and her friend would make things better. She smiled and nodded. She was getting too stressed out.

"Renji... am I... a burden?" Rio asked, looking at the lieutenant questioningly.

"Wha- Where'd that come from?" Renji asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's just that... I always get in other people's way. Maybe I am a bur-"

Rio's eyes widened, feeling Renji grab her arms, making her face him, seeing that he was glaring at her with a big frown on his face. Rio blinked, feeling quite small. He looked mad.

"Don't say that, Rio! You're no burden, and don't even _think_ you're a burden. Because you're not." Renji said, narrowing his eyes, seeing Rio's eyes wide with shock.

"Okay." Rio said quietly, nodding, feeling... a smile spread across her face.

"Good." Renji said, nodding, letting go of the woman, looking back to the courtyard.

Rio closed her eyes, continuing to smile, facing the lieutenant. She grinned, making Renji blink at the toothy grin. She never so much as grinned near _anyone_ before.

"Thank you, Renji." Rio said, continuing to grin.

Renji blinked before smiling, nodding, patting Rio's head. Rio opened her eyes, smiling brightly. It was a good thing she had a friend like the lieutenant.

-:-

Shun smirked, sword resting on her shoulders, seeing the fourth seat standing in front of her, also smirking. Yachiru was cheering on the sidelines, while the Captain, third and fifth seat watched, drinking sake. Her smirk widened, seeing the man swallow. Her reputation was known around the eleventh squad, but everyone underestimated her because she had no seat.

"Ready?" Shun asked, grinning widely.

The man nodded, making the grin widen on Shun's face, if that was possible. They jumped towards each other, everyone watching as sparks flew in the air, hearing swords clash together. But as soon as it started, it finished. Shun smirked, drawing her fist back, punching the fourth seat's abdomen, seeing him fly across the courtyard. Before he could crash into a wall, Shun grabbed his ankle, making his eyes widen when he was slammed into the ground, coughing up blood.

"What the hell? I thought you're the fourth seat? Don't tell me this is the best you can do?" Shun asked, frowning, resting her sword on her shoulder carelessly.

"Shut up!" The man yelled, gritting his teeth.

Her eyes widened, seeing the man disappear, sensing him appear behind her. Before she could dodge or block it, the man slashed her back, hearing the woman grunt as she stepped forward, gritting her teeth. She grinned, swinging her sword behind, cutting the fourth seat across the chest, seeing blood spurt everywhere. Good thing she moved. Or she would have been covered in blood.

The man jumped towards her again, swinging his sword, still seeing the grin across Shun's face. Shun grabbed the front of the man's robes, jumping in the air and kicking his chest, sending him across the courtyard once more. Shun laughed loudly, running towards the fourth seat, everyone watching widening their eyes at her speed. Shit, she was fast!

Shun jumped in the air, slamming her leg down, eyes widening when the fourth seat... actually caught it!!! But he winced... legs giving away. He hit the ground, grunting in pain, Shun's eyes wide when she... was sitting on top of the man. She paused, looking around, seeing everyone looking at them strangely. She looked down, looking at the man, patting his head. Everyone else in the crowd paused. Coughing, she stood up, jumping away.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

That was _really_ unexpected.

"You gonna get up?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The man frowned, wincing as he sat up, slowly starting to stand. Shun was going to attack again... until the man fell, not moving.

"What the hell?!" Ikkaku yelled, scowling, hoping the fight would go on longer.

"...What happened?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, walking forward towards the man.

People surrounded the man, quirking an eyebrow, everyone watching as the lieutenant poked the man with a stick. One of the men picked him up, looking at his face, opening one of the fourth seat's eyes.

"He... fainted." The man said, eyes wide with shock.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Ikkaku said, shaking his head.

"What?! That's it! I expected it to be... longer!" Shun growled, kicking the unconscious man... making people back away from her.

**A/N** Sorry if that's not the fight you wanted. D:

"That was so cool, Grouchy-chan!" Yachiru yelled, flailing her arms, grinning widely.

Shun blinked and looked at the lieutenant, grinning, rubbing the lieutenant's head. She looked up, grinning when she saw the Captain look at her. Kenapachi quirked an eyebrow, looking at Shun's happy expression. Well, at least she was happy and okay. Besides the fact that her back was bleeding. Shun was the new fourth seat of the eleventh squad. He smirked. She should be glad she has that seat.

"Well, let's go and get a drink!" Ikkaku said, grinning, wrapping his arm around Shun's shoulders.

"Okay." Shun said, smirking.

-:-

Yuri smiled brightly, seeing Rio, and ran towards her friend, waving her arms. Rio smiled as well, walking towards her friend. Renji and Rangiku waved to each other, watching as their subordinates greeted each other.

"Rio!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely.

"Hello, Yuri." Rio said, smiling softly.

"Are you here to drink too?" Yuri asked, seeing Rio nod, making her grin widen. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"I hope so. Too bad Shun isn't coming." Rio said, sighing, seeing Yuri nod.

Neither knew that their friend was getting drunk at the moment.

"Shun?"

Both women blinked, turning their heads, eyes widening before they bowed in front of the ninth squad lieutenant. Hisagi quirked an eyebrow. They said Shun, right? He remembered her. She had forgotten him, and he... forgot her as well. But hearing her name brought back the memory.

"Ah! Yuri." Kira said, smiling, walking over to the group.

"Lieutenant Kira!" Yuri squealed, running over to the lieutenant, jumping to hug him.

She grinned, seeing the lieutenant smile. Rio blinked. Yuri knew the lieutenant from the third squad? Since when? She shrugged and smiled softly. It was good that Yuri had another friend.

"Now, all that's left is Iba." Renji muttered, looking around.

"Lieutenant Iba?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. He wears these shades." Renji said, putting on an identical pair of glasses that Iba had, making Rio cover her mouth, stifling her laughter.

"I think they look good." Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Iba." Renji said, taking the sunglasses off, waving to the other lieutenant.

"Hey." Iba said, nodding.

He stopped, looking at the green eyed woman, making her blink. He frowned. It feels like he seen her before. But from where? Oh, yeah! She found his sunglasses that time.

"Lieutenant Iba." Rio said, bowing.

"Rio! We're going inside now!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely, running inside the bar.

Rio jumped, nodding, running after her friend. Renji smiled, walking after the seventh and fifth seat. Rangiku also smiled, happy that Yuri was happy. And that the Captain was happy as well. It was _so_ adorable that they were together now. Rio smiled along with Yuri, until they blinked, both turning around, behind the group. Someone was staring at them. They narrowed their eyes, looking at the man that looked back at them with expressionless eyes, just standing in the middle of the street. Yuri frowned, narrowing her eyes. She's seen him before.

Who was he?

**A/N** Finally! :D I had a bit of a writer's block, but not anymore! Let's all cheer! Yay! =D


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Scarlette Shizuru

girlX901

Ray-nee-chan

GakuenAngel12

SnowyNinja607

gnarley-

XangelwingsXX

Dragon of Twilight

RyuuRaiden

FoxDemonGrl

I-love-red-head-ninjas

Hioni

darkness surrounds me

katizo terusei

saya44

CaramelTromboneGirl

Mariliisa

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

fallenangel9413

King of Stories

Amaya chibi-chan

for reviewing. :3 I thank you again. And please... ): Don't talk bad about the characters... it hurts me. ( -.-) I'll cry. And YAY!!! Long chapter. :3 And... I think this is the first chapter I wrote that's long. Amazing. :D Enjoy, and please review! =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach. Shun, Rio, and Yuri are mine. Remember that. :D

Rio and Yuri's eyes were wide, gaping at their friend, who scratched the bridge of her nose, looking over the city, all sitting on a rooftop. They continued to gape, still staring at their friend with shock. Shun frowned, turning her head, glaring at her friends with a scowl.

"What?" Shun growled, eyes narrowed.

"You're... fourth seat?" Rio asked, mouth opened, shocked.

"...Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No... we're just... shocked that it took you this long to get a seat." Yuri said, eyes wide, a ridiculous shocked look on her face.

She cried out in pain when Shun reached over and smacked her head, glaring at her. Shun frowned deeply, tapping her fingers on the roof. So what if it took her a long time to get a seat? She didn't care. But that tone Yuri used pissed her off. Making it sound as if she were slacking off.

"So what? I didn't come here to get a damn seat. I came here for two reasons." Shun said, frowning, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah. Your dad's promise, and because of us, right?" Yuri asked, grinning widely, looking at her angry friend.

"...Yeah." Shun said, eyes softening, sighing.

Rio and Yuri smiled, nodding, seeing Shun look at them and roll her eyes. They continued to smile brightly, making the angry woman slightly uncomfortable. She didn't think it would make them _that_ happy.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Shun growled, seeing them cover their mouths, as if trying to stop themselves from laughing.

"We're glad that you care for us." Rio said, smiling, seeing Shun frown.

"Whatever." Shun said, looking away, frowning.

"Kitty... what are we going to do tomorrow?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"We're gonna fight in the war. That's what we're going to do." Shun said, frowning, eyes narrowed.

"But-"

"We can't change that." Shun said, sighing, shaking her head. "We have no choice but to fight."

Rio and Yuri looked down, nodding. If only there was a way they couldn't fight. But they had no choice. People were going to be dying if they didn't join. Yuri blinked, seeing a smirk spread across Shun's face. Why did she look happy?

"I hear you got a boyfriend, Yuri." Shun said, grinning widely, seeing Yuri's face turn crimson.

"...So?" Yuri said, looking down, blushing heavily.

"Who is he?" Shun asked, grinning devilishly.

"...Shiro-chan." Yuri muttered, lowering her head, hiding her expression.

Both Rio and Shun looked at their friend, Rio's eyes wide, shocked, while Shun just quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Who the hell was Shiro-chan? Rio gaped at her happy friend. Did-did-did she just say... Shiro-chan?

"You... can't possibly mean Captain Hitsugaya?!" Rio yelled, standing up, seeing both her friends look at her questioningly.

"Who the hell is Captain Hitsugaya?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's Yuri's Captain." Rio said, seeing Shun raise her eyebrows.

"Yuri's going out with her Captain?" Shun asked, seeing Rio nod. She blinked, face indifferent. "So?"

"But... it's wrong! It's a Captain and their subordinate!" Rio said, eyes wide, giving her friends a troubled look.

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her head. Shun merely narrowed her eyes, back slouched, forearms resting on her knees. Rio looked at her friends, eyes narrowed, wondering how Yuri could go out with her Captain.

"So... loving your Captain is a completely different thing, then?" Shun asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

Rio widened her eyes slightly, seeing Shun look at her coldly, and Yuri staring at her with large wide eyes. She frowned, looking away, ignoring the smirk Shun gave her.

"Me: one, you: zero." Shun said, grinning widely.

Rio huffed, looking away, pouting, making the grin on Shun's face widen.

"Don't mind her, Yuri. You can date that Hitsuya." Shun said, seeing Yuri pout.

"It's Captain _Hitsugaya_!" Yuri corrected, pouting, giving her friend a glare.

"...Whatever the hell his name is." Shun said, frowning, rolling her eyes, wondering why the hell she was making a big deal that she got his name wrong.

Jeez. She was really hung up on that guy, huh?

"Are you... going to say anything to Captain Zaraki?" Rio asked, looking at Shun along with Yuri.

"...Say what?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"...That you... that you... do you like him?" Yuri asked, looking at Shun closely, wanting to know how Shun really felt about the Captain.

Shun blinked, the sides of her lips twitching. Before Rio and Yuri knew it, Shun started laughing loudly, rolling onto her back, holding her stomach. Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, looking back at their friend, seeing her hitting the roof, gasping for breath, still laughing. Five minutes later, she started calming down.

"Are you nuts? As if I would ever like him." Shun said, grinning widely, chuckling.

"But... you're always seen with him." Rio said, seeing Shun's grin falter.

"So what? Doesn't mean anything. He's only a friend." Shun said, looking away, frowning deeply.

"...Friend?" Yuri asked, grinning devilishly.

"Yeah!" Shun snapped, folding her arms over her chest, curling her lip back.

Both Rio and Yuri shared a knowing glance, making Shun narrow her eyes when she saw their looks. What the hell did that mean? She didn't like those looks. Did they know something she didn't?

"What?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"Nothing. Well, shall we get something to eat?" Rio asked, smiling.

Shun shot up, already walking away, making both her friends smile with amusement. She was probably already hungry. They continued to walk, acting like nothing was wrong, like there was going to be no war the next day, acting the same.

-:-

"Thank god we didn't go back in that room." Shun said, smirking, all three women standing in the Captain-General's office.

And why were they all standing in the room? Because the Captain-General had called them of course. But it was almost like a Captains' meeting. Because every... single... damn... Captain was there! Shun frowned. Why did they have their attention anyway?

"Shun Masuyo, Rio Sachiko, and Yuri Hikari." Yamamoto said, eyes narrowed, making all the women narrow their eyes at his sharp tone. "Tell me, which district you came from."

Wasn't a question.

Shun narrowed her eyes while both Rio and Yuri tensed, eyes widening slightly. Every other Captain in the room turned towards the Captain-General, wondering why he would ask such a thing. Was there a reason behind the question?

"Why you wanna know that?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, hands in pockets, glaring at the Head Captain.

"I have a feeling who you three are. I just need confirmation." Yamamoto said, seeing Rio and Yuri narrow their eyes.

Shun scoffed, rubbing the back of her neck, looking to the side, seeing both Rio and Yuri look at her questioningly, as if asking her if they should tell the Captain. She sighed, closing her eyes, making a troubled face. He ordered her to. She opened her eyes, orbs no longer shining, no longer smirking, no longer having a pissed off look. She was serious as well.

"We're from Zaraki." Shun said, seeing Yamamoto widen his eyes along with every other Captain.

Zaraki... these three women were from Zaraki? How? They didn't have a single scar on them. And two of them were... soft. They didn't look like the type of people who came from a horrible district. Byakuya's eyes were narrowed, actually really shocked, looking at Rio, who had her head lowered. Rio, a nice, happy person was from a district like Zaraki? Hitsugaya looked at Yuri, seeing her eyes welling up with tears, eyes wide. Yuri was from... Zaraki, the worst district there was? Kenpachi stared at the woman that stared at the Head Captain coldly. Huh. Well, shit. That shocked him, a little.

"And... I guess you know who we are?" Shun asked, smirking.

"I do." Yamamoto said, making the smirk on Shun's face widen.

"Well, now you know. We're the three people..." Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes. "that had terrorized Zaraki two hundred years ago."

All the Captains stared at the woman strangely. Terrorized? No woman, much less three women, were able to terrorize a district like Zaraki. They looked at the Head Captain for an explanation. He paid them no mind. He narrowed his eyes, making all three women narrow their eyes as well, having a bad feeling-

"Will you help us in the war?" Yamamoto asked, making all three women... blink and stare at him strangely.

"...Huh?" Shun quirked an eyebrow, eyes wide.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Yes, I have heard of you. We had plenty of complaints against you three. A woman that had a temper. A woman that always had a smile on her face. And another woman that was very energetic." Yamamoto said, seeing all three women glance at each other.

"Huh. We had complaints against us?" Shun asked, looking at her two friends.

"I... guess so." Rio said, eyes wide, shocked as well.

"I never knew." Yuri said, pouting, wondering who would complain about her.

"Captain-General, who are these women?" Komamura asked, looking at the Head Captain along with every other Captain, demanding answers.

"These women... are the ones that had over a hundred requests to be killed." Yamamoto said, seeing all the women widen their eyes.

"WHAT?!!!!" Shun yelled, face darkening, curling her lip back.

"We were going to be killed?" Rio asked, eyes wide, shaking her head.

"Why would someone wants us dead?!" Yuri yelled, eyes welling up with tears, sniffling.

"We were about to do as requested, but as suddenly as the killings started, it stopped. We received no more requests or complaints. Now tell me, why did you three start killing people spontaneously." Yamamoto said, eyes narrowed, not asking a question. Shit. He demanded a lot of stuff.

"Spontaneously? We didn't kill anybody without a reason." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes.

"He ordered when we-"

"Met?" Shun asked, looking at Rio with a questioning look.

"That would be a better explanation." Yamamoto said, giving the angry woman a cold stare, probably because she was staring at him coldly as well.

Shun frowned, looking to the side, seeing both her friends looking at her with questioning looks. What? Did they need her permission for every damn question? Sighing, she nodded, looking away. Rio nodded, stepping forward, for once, not smiling. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, finally about to hear Rio's past.

"We... I met Yuri first." Rio said, eyes softening.

-:-

"_Why... aren't you hitting me?" Rio asked, eyes wide, thankful that the woman gave her water to drink._

"_Hit... you?" Yuri asked, tilting her head. Rio jumped, hearing the woman laugh. "Why would I hit you? You did nothing to me."_

"_Because... of my appearance." Rio said, backing away, trembling slightly._

"_Your appearance? I see nothing that would make me hit you, onna-chan." Yuri said, looking at the woman's appearance._

"_My name is Rio."_

"_I know. You already said so."_

_Rio furrowed her eyes, wondering why the woman... was being so nice towards her. It was a feeling she never had, except with Taka was with her. Yuri looked at the woman strangely, wondering why she thought she would hurt her. She would never do that to anybody. Her eyes widened slightly, seeing the sword Rio had._

"_Are you a fighter?" Yuri asked, pointing at Rio's sword. "Can you fight with a sword?"_

"_Uh... no. I'm actually looking for someone to train me." Rio said, seeing Yuri's face brighten, seeing a wide smile on the woman._

"_Me too!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely, seeing Rio jump. She blinked, eyes widening along with the smile. "How about... how about we travel together?"_

_Rio blinked, holding her sword close to her chest. Wow. That was... kind of abrupt. Before she could respond, Yuri started jumping happily, cheering, making Rio take a step back. She was... energetic, wasn't she? She tried once more to respond, but widened her eyes, feeling the happy woman grab her hand and drag her away._

"_W-Wait!"_

"_Going to find a trainer~! Going to find a trainer~!"_

"_C-Can you stop?!" Rio yelled, pulling her hand out of Yuri's grip._

_The happy woman blinked, turning her head, staring at the woman curiously. She went from scared to mad. Whoa. She smiled brightly, holding her sword, looking at the woman closely. Rio reeled back, frowning uncomfortably._

"_W-What?" Rio asked, really uncomfortable._

"_You look... pretty." Yuri said, smiling brightly, seeing a blush spread across Rio's face._

"_I-I... Really?" Rio asked, seeing Yuri nod happily._

"_I wish I was as pretty as you. Because of how I look, everyone thinks I'm cute, instead of pretty." Yuri said, grinning widely, Rio noticing a perpetuate blush on her cheeks._

_Wow. She was right. Yuri was... cute._

"_But... why would you want to travel with me of all people?" Rio asked, furrowing her eyebrows, confused, having been alone most of her life._

"_Because..." Yuri put her finger on her chin, looking up in thought. "I want to!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly, making Rio blink. "And we want someone to train us, right?"_

"_Uh... right, but-"_

"_There! Then we should travel together and find someone to train us!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely._

"_B-But I don't even know you." Rio said, frowning, trying her best to glare at the woman, which only made Yuri laugh._

"_My name is Yuri Hikari." Yuri said, grinning. "What's yours?"_

"_R-Rio Sachiko."_

"_Okay! Let's go!" Yuri chirped, grabbing Rio's hand, tugging her away._

"_Uh! But we-"_

"_We need to protect ourselves, right?" Yuri asked, seeing Rio nod. "We can be more protected if we're together."_

_Rio pause,d furrowing her eyebrows. Better protected...? She looked to the side in though, seeing Yuri waiting for her answer. Sighing, she looked down, nodding, making Yuri squeal happily, and making her jump._

"_Let's go!" Yuri yelled, dragging the startled woman away._

-:-

_Rio sighed, looking at Yuri, seeing her drawing something in the dirt. When the happy woman was done, she grinned, tugging on Rio's robe to make her look. Seeing the little drawing, Rio smiled, seeing a cute little dog._

"_What was that sound?" Yuri asked, looking up, furrowing her eyebrows._

"_What sound?" Rio asked, looking at Yuri, fear showing in her eyes._

"_It felt like a stick was broken." Yuri said, standing up, grabbing her sword, clumsily unsheathing it._

_Rio did the same, wondering how a sword could be so heavy. They swallowed hard, looking at the direction of the sound. They jumped, seeing a... cat. They stayed quiet, seeing the white cat stare at them, eyes narrowed, amazing yellow eyes._

"_It was only a cat." Yuri said, chuckling nervously._

"_We got so worked up over nothing." Rio said, sighing out of relief, glad there was no threat._

_The cat continued to stare at them, making them uncomfortable. The cat yawned, walking away, making the women stare at it strangely. Rude cat. Staring at them for no reason. They took a deep breath, sitting back down._

"_Good thing it wasn't a bandit, ne, Rio?" Yuri asked, looking at her friend, smiling brightly._

"_Y-Yes." Rio stuttered, nodding back, smiling._

"_You're always so scared." Yuri said, pouting._

"_A-Am not!"_

"_Yeah! It's just me! What can I do? Tickle you to death?" Yuri asked, closing her eyes, puffing out her cheeks, feeling offended._

"_I-I'm sorry, Yuri." Rio said, lowering her head, closing her eyes._

"_That's okay... do you think you'll ever get over your fear of people?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, looking at her friend closely._

"_Maybe." Rio said, sighing._

"_Well, let's go! Two years, and we still didn't find anyone to train us." Yuri said, crying comically, pursing her lips._

"_We'll find someone soon." Rio said, smiling reassuringly. "I'm positive."_

_Yuri blinked for several seconds before smiling brightly, nodding. Rio smiled back, both standing up, brushing off their robes. Thank god nothing had happened to them. Rio frowned, looking up, wondering if they would ever find someone to train them. It was unlikely. Everyone was so mean in the district._

-:-

_Yuri smiled brightly, talking with Rio, the scared woman smiling as well, both holding their swords. Before they could say anything else, their eyes widened, seeing... a group of bandits surround them!_

"_Well, well, well. Look-y here." One man stepped forward, making Rio and Yuri back away._

"_Seems we got our selves some fun." Another said, making Rio and Yuri tremble._

_Great! Just when they were about to leave the district. She swallowed hard, making some of the men laugh. Before they could try to escape, their eyes widened, seeing the leader, who they assumed was the leader, unsheathe a sword._

"_We can't have to damsels in distress, now can we? You mind as well come with us." The man said, pointing his sword at Rio, making her tense._

_Yuri furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Rio, seeing the sword slowly go forward, going under Rio's robes. He was a pervert! Getting tired of it, Rio pushed the sword away, frowning, actually scared out of her mind! Why did she do that?!_

"_That wasn't nice." The man said, frowning, glaring at the woman._

_He stepped back, smirking, raising his hand, making Rio and Yuri move closer together, backing up into a tree. Rio swallowed hard, glaring at the men, wanting them to leave her and Yuri alone._

"_S-Stay away from us!" Rio yelled, trembling, eyes wide._

_All the man started laughing, making Rio widen her eyes, stepping back, standing in front of Yuri. Yuri whimpered, eyes welling up with tears, holding onto Rio's sleeve, trembling as well. They heard the man snap his fingers, closing their eyes tightly, last seeing men run towards them. They were going to die! Their eyes remained shut, shaking. Nothing happened. Why didn't anything happen?_

"_Who the hell are you?!"_

_Realizing nothing happened, they slowly opened their eyes, looking at what happened, wanting to know what happened. But when they saw several dead bodies, their eyes widened, wondering what happened. They looked up, eyes growing wider when they saw someone standing in front of them._

"_Who-who're you?" Yuri asked, eyes wide, wondering who the woman was._

_The woman didn't acknowledge them. She just kept facing the group, grinning widely. Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, looking back, seeing the woman bend her knees, gripping her sword. They looked at the leader, seeing him grit his teeth, glaring at the woman._

"_Get her!" He yelled, pointing to the strange woman._

_They saw the woman run forward the same time the men did. But before they knew it, everything was over. It happened so fast, that it shocked them to no end. They looked at the bloody area, eyes wide with horror. She did all that... in a matter of minutes. They looked towards the woman, seeing the woman walking towards the leader, seeing the man back up, tripping over a branch._

"_P-Please! Spare me!" The man yelled, holding his hand out._

_They saw the woman stop, thinking she was going to let him go free. But the look on the man's face told them otherwise._

"_Sorry, I don't spare people that attack me." The woman said, raising her sword in the air._

_Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing the man widen his eyes as well. They closed their eyes tightly, hearing the man scream until there was nothing. No noise. They both opened their eyes, seeing the woman swing her sword, seeing that she was getting the blood off her sword. They heard the woman sigh, cracking her neck, sheathing her sword before she put her hands in her pockets, walking away._

"_Where is-is she going?" Yuri asked, swallowing loudly, eyes wide._

"_I don't know." Rio said, hands in front of her chest._

_They watched as the woman walked away, making them hesitant. Glancing at each other, they furrowed their eyebrows, slowly walking after the woman. They glanced at each other again, seeing that the woman wasn't paying them any attention._

-:-

"That was when we met Kitty!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"She was... cold when we met her." Rio said, giving her friend a look, frowning.

"Shut the hell up!" Shun growled, looking away, lip curled back.

All the Captains furrowed their eyebrows. So, they met during a fight. Interesting. But somehow, after knowing the eleventh squad member's personality, they kind of figured it would be like that.

-:-

_The black haired woman narrowed her eyes, glancing back, curling her lip back when she saw those two women still following her. They were starting to piss her off. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She growled, still walking forward. One of them ran up to her, looking at her with fear written all over her face._

"_Um... W-What is your name?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed._

_Looked strange. Had green eyes. Black bangs and the rest of her hair was blond. She ignored her and kept walking, eyes narrowed, wondering if she'd find a fight._

"_My name is Yuri!" One of them yelled, jumping in front of her, making the woman growl. "And this is Rio!"_

_This woman had short brown hair, and large brown eyes. She paused. Almost looked like a puppy or something._

"_Hello." Rio said, bowing._

_The woman walked past the shorter woman, still ignoring them. How long have they been following her now? Ah, she didn't remember. She frowned, hearing the smiling woman ask her name... repeatedly. What was her name again? Yowi? Yuki? Yuni? Yuri? Yeah, that was her name. She narrowed her eyes, seeing the green eyed woman tense next to her from the corner of her eye. Damn scared woman._

"_What's your name?!" Yuri yelled, pouting, wondering why the woman wasn't answering._

_The woman still ignored the two, bending one of her knees, making Rio and Yuri blink, before she jumped farther ahead, making the two women widen their eyes with shock. She jumped far! The woman sighed, feeling at peace, glad she was far away from those two. Now, all she needed to do was find someone to fight._

"_Hey! That wasn't nice!" Yuri yelled, pouting._

_She still ignored them._

_Rio and Yuri frowned, glaring at the woman's retreating form. She should have told them her name! They introduced themselves, she could have done the same. She was rude. But everyone else was rude, so they shouldn't be saying anything._

"_She's mean." Yuri muttered, seeing Rio nod._

_They froze, seeing the woman turn her head, glaring at them with a cold expression._

"_She has good hearing." Rio muttered, seeing Yuri nod, both their eyes wide._

-:-

_Well, they were happy no one was after them anymore. And another great thing was that the woman that refused to tell them her name had let them travel close enough without running away. A good relationship, kinda. They've been following her for half a year, and she still hasn't talked to them._

"_I'm tired of walking." Rio said, rubbing her legs._

"_Me too." Yuri whined, eyes welling with tears._

_They both had dark circles under their eyes. How long was that woman able to walk? They were exhausted. They looked up, pausing, blinking, eyes widening in surprise. The woman, that didn't acknowledge them or tell them her name, was sitting on a rock, eyes closed. Looking at each other, they walked forward, seeing the woman open her eyes, looking at them. They expected her to glare at them, but she stood up, walking forward again. Their eyes widened. Was she... waiting for them?_

"_I wonder what her name is." Rio muttered, walking along side Yuri._

"_Maybe it's... hmmmm? Sensei." Yuri said, grinning._

"_Sensei isn't a name, Yuri." Rio said, seeing Yuri pout._

"_I know!" Yuri said, puffing her cheeks out._

_Before they could walk any further, their eyes widened, seeing someone jump out in front of them, holding a sword. The black haired woman turned her head, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back. Rio and Yuri backed away, eyes wide._

"_Give me those swords!" The man yelled, pointing his sword at the women._

"_N-No!" Yuri yelled, trembling, shaking her head._

_The man frowned, bending his knees. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, screaming when the man jumped forward. They covered their faces, closing their eyes, waiting for the blow that would kill them. When nothing happened, they slowly opened their eyes, looking up, eyes widening when they saw the woman in front of them. She blocked his attack! The man widened his eyes, looking at the woman._

"_You're-"_

"_Leave them alone." The woman growled, swinging her sword up, cutting the man across the chest._

_Before they could relax, more people jumped out, glaring at the woman that had cut down one of their members. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes. She saved them again. But ignoring that, they ran away from the area, knowing the woman might kill them if they remained. The woman grinned widely._

"_Well, it seems I did find a fight after all." The woman muttered, swinging her sword._

_Rio and Yuri closed their eyes, covering their ears, hearing swords clash together, hearing screams. _

"_Hello."_

_Their eyes widened, looking up, seeing a man standing over them, grinning widely. He raised his sword, making Rio and Yuri scream when he swung down. Their eyes grew wider, seeing the woman block his attack. She pulled her fist back, hitting the man's chest, making the two women widen their eyes when they saw him flying, hitting a tree. The woman frowned, turning her head, looking at the two women, seeing them tremble under her gaze._

"_Shun." The woman said, making both women blink._

"_S-Shun?" Rio asked, eyes wide._

"_Shun Masuyo. My name." The woman, Shun, said, eyes narrowed, running back towards the group of men._

_Rio and Yuri's eyes were wide. She spoke. She spoke to them. Not only did she finally speak to them, she told them her name. They turned their heads, looking at the woman, Shun, fighting, looking quite happy._

-:-

_Shun had her eyes closed, sitting on a rock, back slouched, forearms resting on her legs. Yuri tried to make a fire, which only Rio was able to do. She pouted and threw the sticks away, folding her arms over her chest, pouting. Another good thing happened in the past year Yuri and Rio have been following Shun. She let them close enough to actually hug her. Of course, they were still scared of her, so they didn't have to guts to actually hug her. Shun opened her eyes, looking to the side, seeing Rio running towards them, panting, eyes wide._

"_Rio?" Yuri called, standing up, furrowing her eyebrows._

_Rio continued to pant, almost falling down, running until she made it to Yuri. She turned, eyes wide, making both Shun and Yuri look where she was looking, seeing people running towards the area. Yuri stared at the people strangely, seeing Rio's scared expression. Something caught her eye._

"_Did they... give you that bruise?" Yuri asked, pointing to the purplish spot on Rio's face._

_Shun looked at Rio's face, narrowing her eyes, seeing the bruise. Rio nodded, making Yuri frown and glare at the group. Once the group of people made it towards them, they stopped, frowning, glaring at the woman._

"_Freak!" One of them spat, making Rio's eyes well up with tears._

_One of them picked up a rock, glaring at the woman._

"_Don't throw rocks at Rio!" Yuri yelled, stepping in front of Rio, arms outstretched._

"_You're with her? If you are, you're gonna get yer ass kicked as well!"_

_Yuri's eyes widened, closing her eyes, seeing one of the women pull her arm back, about to throw the rock. She waited. Nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she gasped, seeing the woman's eyes wide, trembling, not moving. Why wasn't she moving? Well, that's because Shun's sword was pointed at her face. Shun frowned, eyes narrowed, holding her sword out. The group of people didn't dare move. They didn't even try to save the woman._

"_You got a death wish?" Shun asked, seeing the woman shake her head._

"_Shun..." Rio muttered, eyes wide with shock._

_She was helping them again._

_Shun grinned widely, eyes widening, pupils shrinking, looking quite savage, making the group of people shiver._

"_You do now." Shun muttered, swinging her sword up._

_The woman screamed, covering her face, waiting for the pain. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes slowly, seeing Shun sheathe her sword, eyes narrowed. Rio and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief, glad she didn't kill them._

"_You should be glad that you don't have swords. Had you tried to kill them, I would have killed you." Shun said, seeing the group pale. "Get lost." She said, turning around, walking away._

_Rio and Yuri watched, seeing as the group ran, scared expressions on their faces._

"_Let's go." Shun said, walking past both women._

_Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, turning their heads, shocked that she was talking to them more and more. Yuri's eyes started welling up with tears, making Rio blink and furrow her eyebrows. Yuri ran towards Shun, making the angry woman blink and turn, eyes widening when Yuri jumped, hugging Shun, making them both fall to the ground. Shun's eyes were wide, shocked. No one ever dared to hug her, much less go near her!_

"_Thank you!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely, holding onto Shun tightly._

"_G-Get the hell off!" Shun yelled, pushing Yuri, trying to get her to let go._

_Jeez! She didn't know when to let go, did she?! Rio blinked before laughing, covering her mouth, making Shun curl her lip back. Damn idiots!_

-:-

"_...Kitty?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, eating an apple she managed to get, steal._

**A/N **Ah! Thief! D:

_Yuri nodded, seeing the confused look on the angry woman's face. Rio sat near them, looking at the black haired woman curiously. Would she let her do it? Or would she get mad? It was hard to tell._

"_Can I call you... Kitty?" Yuri asked, cocking her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed._

_Shun continued to stare at the happy woman curiously. First of all, Yuri was kneeling formally, had her hands on the sides of her legs, and looked as if she was bowing. She blinked once before sighing, taking a bite from the apple._

"_Go ahead." Shun said, not really caring. "'It's better than Shun-sama."_

_Yuri smiled brightly, making Shun quirk an eyebrow again before her eyes widened, falling to the ground with a loud 'oof' when Yuri jumped and hugged her. Dammit! She was getting a little too used to hugging her! Rio smiled, covering her mouth, giggling._

"_Why'd you wanna call me Kitty?" Shun asked, sitting around the fire._

"_Because you purr when I pet your head." Yuri said, grinning widely. "And your eyes are the color of a cats!"_

"_Purr? When have I ever purred?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow._

"_When you fall asleep... I pet your head." Yuri said, grinning, pointing to her own head._

_Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the woman. What shocked her, was that Yuri kept smiling, even though she was glaring at her. What the hell? She was scared of her, now it was like she was her friend or something. She growled, looking away, holding her sword close. After a while, both Rio and Yuri fell asleep, Shun narrowing her eyes when she saw them curl up. She didn't want anyone close to her. Standing up, she slowly unsheathed her sword, raising it over her head. She frowned, seeing Yuri and Rio smile in their sleep._

"_Fuck." Shun cursed._

_She sheathed her sword, looking away from the two women, glaring at the moon. Why the hell... couldn't she kill them? She didn't want anyone to be friends with her. She didn't want anyone near her at all!_

"_Dammit. What the hell do I do?" Shun muttered, rubbing the back of her head._

_Why the hell did she even let them follow her? The only reason she was letting them follow her... was because they constantly asked her to train them. They were unlike anyone else she knew._

-:-

"After that, we got closer, which I didn't like at all." Shun said, frowning, glaring at her two friends.

"But we had fun along the way." Rio said, smiling.

Both the smiles Rio and Yuri had on their faces faltered, lowering their heads, closing their eyes. Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes. Dammit. She looked up, giving the Head Captain a cold look, arms folded over her chest.

"About a hundred years later, we started killing people that attacked us. I only killed people that had attacked them, not because I wanted to." Shun said, lip curled back. "That's all you need to know."

"When did they learn to figh-"

"I _said_, that's all you need to know." Shun said, eyes narrowed, frowning.

Yuri was shaking, holding her waist, eyes wide, shaking her head. Everyone's attention went towards her, furrowing their eyebrows. It looked as though she was scared. What was she scared of? Rio, noticing her friend's discomfort, smiled sadly, closing her eyes.

"Yuri-"

The normally happy woman, always smiling no matter what, fell to her knees, sobbing, holding her head. Shun turned her head a little, narrowing her eyes, hands in pockets. Rio furrowed her eyebrows, frowning slightly.

"I hate him... Rio... I hate him... Shun... I hate him!" Yuri yelled, hitting the floor, actually smashing it.

She looked up, eyes wide, remembering what had happened to her and Rio, lips trembling. Shun frowned, sighing, while Rio stared at her friend sadly, eyes welling up with tears. Yuri closed her eyes tightly, wrapping one of her arms around her waist again.

"I can feel it! I can feel the pain he put me through." Yuri muttered, shaking, tears rolling down her face. "He stole my innocence!" Yuri yelled.

Shun closed her eyes, hair covering her eyes, while Rio wrapped her arms around her waist as well. Yuri wiped her eyes, teeth clenched, shoulders shaking, remembering every single thing that man did.

"Yuri... Rio..."

Both the women looked at their calm friend, seeing her turn her head, looking at them from the corner of her eye. Shun sighed, looking away again.

"Show them." Shun ordered, frowning.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, slowly lowering their heads, looking at the floor. Shun frowned, looking away from her friends, not daring to look at them. All the Captains furrowed their eyebrows, seeing both the women taking off their top robes. Once their top robes were off, all the Captains eyes widened, but the two people who were shocked most of all was Byakuya and Hitsugaya, looking at the stomachs of the two women that were their subordinates. On Rio and Yuri... were two large scars across their stomachs.

"That's what happened, when we trusted someone." Shun said, frowning, narrowing her eyes, refusing to look at her friends. "And I... let that happen to them."

All the Captains looked at the angry woman with shock. She let that... happen to them? Rio and Yuri's eyes were distant, looking as if they didn't realize anyone in the room.

"They didn't trust anyone else after what happened to them. And because of what happened to them, I taught them how to fight. That's how we were known to be the women that terrorized Zaraki. I don't know how that happened, either. But it did." Shun said, eyes narrowed. "And if someone else were to do something similar to what that bastard did, I'd kill them. And the bastard that did that... is dead. I killed him for what he did to them."

Everyone in the room shivered, seeing the dark look on Shun's face.

"Rio, Yuri, let's go." Shun said, walking towards the exit, still refusing to look at her friends.

Rio and Yuri slowly nodded, pulled their tops on, eyes still distant. They slowly walked after their friend, looking away from the Captains. Shun looked up, quirking an eyebrow, seeing the doors open on their own.

"What the hell is with that? The doors open on their own. It's weird. What? Does every damn door open on their own here?" Shun asked, frowning with confusion.

Rio and Yuri looked up, hearing Shun's comment, giggling lightly.

"Do we have your help for the war tomorrow?" Yamamoto asked, just as they were about to walk out.

Shun stopped, looking to the side, narrowing her eyes. Why the hell was he asking something as stupid as that? Both Rio and Yuri turned their heads, small smiles on their faces.

"Why the hell ask a thing like that? Not to be rude, Captain-General, but we're apart of the Gotei thirteen. We have no choice but to fight. And even if we didn't have to, we'd want to." Shun said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"So... you have our help!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly.

"There is no need to worry. We'll help in every way we can." Rio said, nodding.

"Let's go. I wanna eat something." Shun said, grinning, walking out of the Captain-General's office.

"Hai!" Yuri chirped, skipping out of the room.

Rio smiled, turning towards the Captains, bowing before she ran after her friends. Yamamoto nodded, glad they had their help. From what he read from the reports, they were all fairly strong. And when they had registered for the academy, they all went to the advanced classes. All three of them. One of the had Bankai, one of them was strong, and the last one had more power than she showed. They would definitely help in the war. But that woman, Shun... she was hiding something from them, including her friends.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N** I'd like to thank

darkness surrounds me

Mariliisa

Ray-nee-chan

Scarlette Shizuru

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

Black Cat Angel

RyuuRaiden

gnarley-

fallenangel9413

FoxDemonGrl

vivvy09

CaramelTromboneGirl

ShiroKoneko82

for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :D And now, the war begins! -gasp- D: Oh, no!

Rio and Yuri's shoulders shook, facing the floor, tears rolling down their face, holding their stomachs. Shun frowned, closing her eyes, rubbing the back of her neck. Damn. She looked back, seeing Yuri grab Rio's hand. She missed her twin, she knew that. So whenever she would cry, she would grab either her hand or Rio's.

"Stop crying." Shun said, sighing.

"But... don't you remember what... he did to us?" Rio whispered, eyes wide.

"Don't ask such a stupid question. I know what happened." Shun said, refusing to meet her friend's eyes. "I just refuse to comfort you."

Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, looking down. She was being cold again. Just like back then, she said exactly the same thing.

-:-

_Shun walked out of the little shelter, sword resting on her shoulder, covered in blood, eyes narrowed, emotionless. Rio and Yuri swallowed, a blanket hung around them, watching as the woman walked towards them. They watched her, eyes wide, tears rolling down their faces. She walked past them, stopping a little ways from them._

"_Let's go." Shun said, refusing to look at her friends._

"_But... we-we need clothes." Yuri said, lips trembling._

_Rio and Yuri flinched, seeing shun turn her head, giving them a cold stare. Shun lowered her gaze, narrowing her eyes when she saw the two scars. When had they received those? She clenched her hand hard, knuckles turning white. She probably should have killed him, slowly._

"_Hurry. Just... avoid the bastard's body." Shun said, looking away._

_Rio and Yuri nodded, standing up, running to the shelter. Shun stood still, didn't do anything, just kept glaring over the land, mouth in a firm line. She couldn't bear to look at her friends. She let that happen. She let them get abused, raped, and... threatened. That bastard had told them if they had told her what he was doing, he would kill them. That she was disgusted by their weakness, leave them, kill them herself._

"_Bastard." Shun muttered._

_Rio and Yuri ran towards her, rubbing their eyes, still crying. Shun walked forward, still refusing to look at them._

"_I refuse to comfort you." Shun said, making Rio and Yuri furrow their eyebrows. "So, stop crying."_

-:-

Shun continued to walk, hands in her pockets, eyebrows furrowed. She didn't want to look at them. She didn't want to see their pained expressions. She didn't want to see their suffering. She closed her eyes. She let it happen to them. Why didn't she see it sooner?

"Kitty... can we go and sleep?" Yuri asked, eyes red, lips trembling.

"You don't need to ask me. Just... rest." Shun said, turning her head, giving her friends a saddened expression.

Rio and Yuri stared at their friend sadly, seeing her stare back with furrowed eyebrows. They all continued to stare at each other, wondering when was the last time they talked about their pasts with each other. As long as they can remember, they barely talked about their pasts, always forgetting about it and smiling, having fun. They continued to stare, until Shun looked away, walking from her friends.

"...Sorry." Shun muttered, head lowered.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes. Did they hear her right? Did she just... apologize? She never apologized! They watched as she walked away, back slouched, hands in pockets, not even sparing them a glance. She was... shamed? They glanced at each other, holding their stomachs, walking in opposite directions. For the rest of the day, they stayed in their rooms, nobody going to check on them, not even the Captains they cared about.

-:-

Shun frowned, standing in the courtyard of the eleventh division, with the whole damn squad in one group. And why were they outside? Because they were waiting for the so called evil man that was gonna take control over every damn shinigami. That was a stupid threat. She didn't want to remember what she said to her friends the day before.

"Eehhh, Captain Zaraki, how much longer do we have to wait?" Shun asked, frowning, looking at the tall Captain.

She yelled when the lieutenant grabbed her hair, in pain! What the hell was she doing?! Yachiru kept pulling, smiling brightly, ignoring the screams from the woman. Everyone else kept watching, not doing anything, like it was an everyday thing.

"We have to wait, Grouchy-chan!" Yachiru chirped, giggling.

"You have to pull my hair to tell me that?!!!" Shun yelled, tugging on her hair, trying to get her hair back.

"Let's just wait." Kenpachi growled, glaring at both the noisy people.

"But it's too damn boring!" Shun yelled, rubbing her head, frowning deeply. "And I'm hungry. We need energy to fight ya know." Shun said, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Will you shut up! You're annoying me!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Me?! Annoy you?! Hah! I annoy you every damn second of every damn day!" Shun yelled, sticking her tongue out, glaring at the bald man. "So don't make a damn deal out of it!"

Ikkaku started shaking with anger, glaring at the woman, seeing her smirk. Shun paused, frowning, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands. She turned away from the people she considered friends, frowning, a tinge of red crossing her face.

"Don't die." Shun muttered, embarrassed.

Ikkaku blinked along with everyone else. Did she... just say that? Kenpachi smirked, raising his hand and resting it on Shun's head, making the woman tense. The day before had shocked him a little, finding out she was from Zaraki, but he didn't care. A lot of people were from Zaraki.

"We hope you do not die as well." Yumichika said, smiling.

"Don't think I'd die so damn easily!" Shun yelled, glaring at the man.

"We hope you don't. Captain didn't give you the fourth seat for nothing." Ikkaku said, frowning.

"I know!" Shun snapped, scoffing, looking away, noticing the Captain's hand still on her head. "Get your hand off my damn head!"

"Why're you being so... nice?" Ikkaku asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Nice? She was being nice?

"Shut the hell up! I'm not being nice, dumbass!" Shun yelled, pushing the Captain's hand away. "I just wanna get this thing over and done with!"

"You're making it sound as though this war is going to be easy." Yumichika said, frowning, giving the new fourth seat a look. "Are you _that_ arrogant?"

"Shut up! I'm not arrogant! I know I might die, but I want this to go by fast." Shun said, frowning, looking away from the group. "I happen to want to die in battle." Shun said, grinning widely.

"You better not die as well, idiot." Kenpachi said, frowning, glaring at the woman.

Shun blinked, looking at the Captain questioningly, who looked away from her. What the hell? Where'd that come from? She let a small smile grace her lips, rolling her eyes. She grinned widely, making the Captain look at her and frown.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Shun said, patting the Captain's back.

The Captain growled, glaring at the woman. Shit! She was hitting his back, hard! Doesn't she know her own damn strength?! He growled louder, making the woman pause, slowly backing away from the Captain, holding her hands out.

"Okay! I'm backing off." Shun said, eyes wide, wondering why he glared at her.

That sorta scared her a bit.

-:-

Rio furrowed her eyebrows, hands on her cheeks. Oh, she was getting nervous! She didn't want to fight, but there was something coursing through her body, and she knew exactly what it was. Thrill. She wanted, and didn't want to fight! She lowered her head, pouting. She hoped Shun and Yuri would be all right.

"Rio."

The said woman turned, smiling when she saw the lieutenant of the sixth. As well as all of the other squads, the whole squad was outside, waiting for the man that threatened to kill them all.

"Hello, lieutenant Abarai." Rio said, smiling, bowing.

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing you're worried." Renji said, raising his eyebrows, seeing Rio's smile falter.

Rio lowered her head and nodded, jumping when the lieutenant put his hand on her head. She looked up, seeing Renji grin.

"No need to worry. We're gonna kick this guy's ass and we'll all live happily ever after." Renji said, smiling, seeing Rio smile as well.

"Thank you, lieutenant Abarai. But, I'm only worried for my friends. Even though they are strong, I can't help but worry about them." Rio said, closing her eyes.

"That's natural. I bet they'll be all right." Renji said, rubbing Rio's head.

Rio blinked before nodding, smiling at the lieutenant. Renji smiled, removing his hand, glancing behind, smirking when he saw Byakuya walking towards them. He waved to Rio, seeing her smile and bow. Walking past the Captain, he winked, nudging Byakuya's arm, making the noble frown. What was with him? Walking towards Rio, he nodded, seeing Rio bow in return.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rio greeted, smiling.

"Rio." Byakuya said, seeing Rio stand straight, looking at the Captain with a smile. "Your scar... does it hurt?"

Rio blinked, widening her eyes slightly. Was he... worried? She closed her eyes, smiling, nodding. There was no way he would be worried about her, right? He was a noble, and she wasn't.

"It is all right, Captain Kuchiki. It... happened a long time ago." Rio said, holding her stomach. "It doesn't hurt anymore. But it hurts sometimes-"

Rio's eyes widened, feeling the Captain grab her arm, their area changing. She looked around, realizing they were on the sixth division building, away from anyone. She turned towards the Captain, staring at him questioningly.

"Captain Kuchiki, why're we-"

Her eyes widened, feeling the Captain's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her towards him. She... didn't know what to do! She looked down, flushing. What should she do?

"Captain... Kuchiki?" Rio muttered, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry... for not comforting you yesterday, Rio." Byakuya said, Rio widening her eyes slightly when she heard that. "I wanted to comfort you. Even after hearing your past, I did nothing."

"Captain Kuchiki... it's all right." Rio said, smiling. "And... may I... request that you do not think about me during the fight?"

Byakuya backed away slightly, looking at Rio with confusion. Forget about her... during the war? What did she mean by that? Rio looked away before looking back at the Captain, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't want to be a burden." Rio said, smiling.

"Rio, you are not a burden." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, glaring at the woman.

"Captain Kuchiki..." Rio muttered, smiling, stepping back. "Please just forget about me during the fight. Please."

Rio continued to smile, making Byakuya narrow his eyes. How could he forget about her, when he worried about her safety everyday?

-:-

Yuri sat crossed-legged, looking at the sky, seeing the clear blue sky. She laid back, blinking, arms outstretched. The day had finally come, but it was taking too long! Yuri pouted. She didn't like waiting. She blinked, looking up, seeing that Hitsugaya was looking at her, eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing, Yuri?" Hitsugaya asked, arms folded in front of his chest.

"I'm waiting." Yuri said, grinning widely.

"And why... are you waiting on a wall?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the narrow wall.

She could fall off.

"Because I'm bored." Yuri said, swinging her leg off the wall.

"You could wait with the rest of the squad." Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri pout.

"Yes, sir." Yuri said, getting up, dusting her pants off.

She grinned, jumping off the wall, skipping towards the lieutenant. Rangiku smiled, seeing the fifth seat going towards her. Yuri grinned widely.

"Are you scared?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"...About what?" Rangiku asked, blinking with confusion.

"About the war." Yuri said, looking to the side, where her friend's divisions were.

She was worried about them, just like her friends were worried about her. She wasn't sure about Shun, but she was positive that Rio was worried about her and Shun. She looked back at the lieutenant, grinning widely.

"I'm excited." Yuri said, seeing the lieutenant furrow her eyebrows.

"Excited?" Rangiku asked, confused.

"Because I-"

Yuri's eyes widened along with everyone else in the courtyard, turning their heads everywhere. The ground was shaking! Yuri fell, whimpering when she hit the ground. Her eyes welled up with tears, lips trembling. She widened her eyes before shaking her head, looking around the Seireitei. Her eyes widened with shocked, along with everyone else in the Seireitei.

-:-

In the center of the Seireitei, something appeared. And shit, was it huge! Everyone widened their eyes, looking at... the large black blob growing, almost the size of the Sokyoku hill! The Head Captain, along with every other Captain narrowed their eyes, looking at the size of the thing. What the hell was that? Every member, from every squad, started using shunpo to get to the center of the Seireitei.

Some people, mainly the Captains, sensed someone on top the blob thing. Which is gross. Who'd wanna stand on that thing? -ahem- Back to the story.

Once most of the squads made it to the center, some still running, they looked up, eyes widening slightly when they saw four very _large_ screens pop up, all four facing north, east, south, west. Some all awed, some narrowed their eyes, every single shinigami in the Seireitei seeing a man smile in the screens, hair and eyes black. He had short spiky long hair.

"Hey, that's..."

Shun's voice drawled out, narrowing her eyes. That's the bastard that threatened to kill her! Rio and Yuri's eyes were wide. They saw him before! The man smiled, eyes narrowed, arms folded behind his back. Every Captain frowned, immediately recognizing the man from the video he had sent them.

"So nice to see that everyone had believed me." The man, Kimyo, said, smirking. "I expected you all to believe that my threat was a bluff."

His smile broadened, hearing all sorts of shouting, yelling at him, hearing curses thrown at him. It was all so amusing. Ichigo frowned, glaring at the man, wondering why he was even considering on attacking the shinigami. He waved his hand, everyone widening their eyes, and making a face in disgust, when tentacles spread across the Seireitei.

"I'd like to thank all of you... for letting me observe you in the winter." Kimyo said, everyone frowning when they heard that.

Observe them? What the hell did he mean by that? Kimyo smiled, knowing they had no idea what he was talking about. Why would they? They wouldn't have even noticed what was observing them.

"Captain-General," Kimyo said, looking in the direction of the Head Captain, everyone seeing the Captain-General's face on the screen as well. "Even through you had known about me last year, you had done nothing. Now, watch as I control every single shinigami there is, and start a bloodbath." Kimyo said, grinning devilishly.

"Bastard!"

"Son of a bitch!"

He smiled with amusement, hearing curses everywhere. Ah, how shinigami amused him.

**A/N** Bastard!

Shun smirked, arms folded over her chest. Even though she and the eleventh squad were amused, every other squad wasn't. They were pissed. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Bloodbath? That must mean we're getting quite a fight, huh?" Shun asked, grinning widely.

As if seeming to hear her, the man looked towards her, everyone now seeing the woman on the screen. Shun's eyes widened, seeing herself on the screen. Kimyo narrowed his eyes, recognizing the woman.

"What the hell...?" Shun muttered, every single shinigami looking at her.

Ichigo widened his eyes. It was... Shun! This guy really was thinking of killing her, wasn't he?! Rio and Yuri stepped forward, eyes wide. They called their friend's name, about to run to where they sensed their friend before being held back by other members of the squads.

"You... I recognize you, you wench!" Kimyo spat, glaring at the woman.

"Wench? You coulda just called me a bitch, ya know." Shun said, smirking, hearing the man through the screens. "You must be a dork to have called me that."

The whole eleventh squad burst with laughter, some pointing at the 'dork'. Kimyo narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands. He smiled, making Shun narrow her eyes. He was looking happy for some reason. And she didn't like it.

"And as I promised, I will kill you for destroying the prototype that took me ten years to make." Kimyo said, smirking.

Shun widened her eyes. It took him _ten_ years to make that... blob. She gave him a look, knowing he was able to see her look from the screens. Her eyes widened, along with everyone around her. In slow motion(Now that just sounds stupid), she turned her head, seeing a black tentacle next to her. Kenpachi growled, about to reach for his sword, when it wrapped itself around Shun, lifting her in the air.

"Masuyo!" Ikkaku yelled, every other member of the eleventh squad watching helplessly.

Shun's eyes were wide, making a face when she felt the tentacle around her body. She growled, looking towards the bastard that was controlling the blob, which was apart of him. She curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes, growling. She opened her mouth to yell something, probably insult him, but her eyes widened.

"Wha-"

Shun let out an ear-piercing scream, eyes wide, mouth open wide. She clenched her teeth, closing her eyes tightly, everyone watching as the tentacle tightened around her body.

"I said I was going to kill you for what you did, and I meant it." Kimyo said, smirking.

Shun's eyes snapped open, teeth clenched tightly, shaking. Rio and Yuri's eyes were wide. No. Shun kept her teeth clenched tightly, not wanting to make a sound that would satisfy the bastard. Her eyes continued to widen.

SNAP!!

Shun screamed loudly, every single shinigami out there watching helplessly. Something broke. All of a sudden, the tentacle threw her, everyone watching as she went through the air, going through dozens of buildings before crashing into the last one, eyes closing. She fell down, parts of the building crashing down and landing on top of her.

"SHUN!!" Rio yelled, about to run towards her friend until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head, seeing Byakuya shake his head. Rio's eyes were wide. She closed her eyes, looking in the direction where her friend was.

"KITTY!!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide with horror.

She went to move, but stopped. Her duty. Her body trembled before staying put, looking in the direction where her friend was.

Both Rio and Yuri's eyes were wide. Shun... was... She was the strongest person they knew, and she was just knocked aside like that. They looked at the man with horror. Just... how _strong _was this man? The man smiled.

"Now that, that's taken care of, let's have some fun, shall we?" Kimyo asked, waving his hand.

Everyone watched, seeing blobs fall from the tentacles that spread across the Seireitei... ew. People backed up, seeing the blobs stand, all feeling like they were looking at them. Ichigo widened his eyes along with everyone else, seeing one of the things... turn into him?! How? Before it had to touch them just to- He narrowed his eyes. Prototype. This thing was more advanced than the ones he fought before.

"Now, let the bloodbath begin." Kimyo said, smirking.

Rio and Yuri narrowed their eyes, seeing identical monsters in front of her, emotionless, pale skin, orbs black. Now... this would be their first fight, ever, without Shun to protect them. They narrowed their eyes. They wouldn't depend on her now.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N **I'd like to thank

Scarlette Shizuru

FoxDemonGrl

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

Sun-in-the-sky

Black Cat Angel

katizo terusei

RyuuRaiden

gnarley-

fallenangel9413

Ray-nee-chan

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

BestFriend09

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

for reviewing! :D You guys rock! Big time! And okay, this chapter is a little confusing. Just a little head's up. And something so stupid came up. I have to move. Which means packing everything up, which is so tiring, and moving to another house. And it's all because my mom complained that she could smell fuel inside our house. It's in the middle of the damn school year! And a short chapter. D:

Byakuya's squad narrowed their eyes, unsheathing their swords, glaring at their identical... blobs. Rio narrowed her eyes, seeing the exact form of herself looking at her, eyes narrowed as well. Renji frowned, never seeing himself look... emotionless before. Even though it wasn't actually him that was emotionless.

"Don't attack yet-"

"Hado four, Byakurai."

Everyone widened their eyes, seeing a flash of lightning go by, seeing it go through several of the enemy. They all turned their head, Byakuya narrowing his eyes when he saw Rio's finger pointing at her counterpart. Rio frowned, eyes narrowed, looking serious... which scared a lot of people. They never knew Rio, someone who always smiled, could look so serious.

Rio smiled, jumping forward, pulling her fist back. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, about to step forward, when Rio punched the ground, everyone's eyes widened when boulders flew into the air, dust going everywhere.

"What the hell?!" Renji exclaimed, eyes widening.

Rio had... abnormal strength?

...She knew hand to hand combat?!

Rio shot into the air, along with her identical, and flipped in the air, kicking the others shoulder, sending the emotionless Rio crashing into the ground. Rio smiled, holding her wrist, pointing at the monster, seeing it standing up again.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty Castle! Hado sixty-three, Raikoho!" Rio yelled, seeing the massive wave of yellow energy heading towards the emotionless monster.

She was also a kido expert.

Everyone jumped away, seeing the kido hit it's target. Rio widened her eyes.

"I didn't hit it." Rio muttered, shocked, hand still pointing out.

Her eyes kept growing, looking behind, seeing her emotionless counterpart looking at her, also in the air. It pulled it's fist back, punching Rio's shoulder, everyone watching as Rio flew it the air, going through a building.

"Rio!" Renji yelled, about to run towards the seventh seat, until his counterpart appeared in front of him, clashing swords with him. He narrowed his eyes. "Dammit!"

The emotionless Rio landed on the ground, looking at the building the original Rio went through. It narrowed it's eyes, bending it's knees, clenching it's fist. At the same time it got ready, Rio shot out of the building, punching the monster, smirking when she saw it skid on the ground. Rio stood straight, clasping her hands in front of her, smiling sweetly.

"Don't underestimate me, because of my appearance." Rio said, smiling brightly.

Her smile disappeared, eyes narrowing, bending her knees. She wasn't always serious in a battle, but she didn't like the thing that looked like her. She looked around, seeing the whole squad fighting with their counterparts. Something was off. These things... they had the exact same strengths as the original shinigami.

And the only ones she's seen release their swords were releasing them now. At the same time as the monsters. Her eyes widened with realization. Now she got it. The monsters couldn't release their swords, not that they had the exact same power, unless they saw the release themselves.

-:-

Yuri eyes were wide, looking at herself. She moved her hand, thinking the monster that looked like her would do the same, but pouted when it just looked at her. Emotionless freak. Hitsugaya frowned, seeing his identical monster look at him. Whoa. Was that how he looked when he was serious? Ignoring that, he unsheathed his sword. Some people started yelling, running towards their counterparts. Yuri only blinked, standing still, watching as people ran by.

"Well. I'm hungry." Yuri said, pouting, rubbing her stomach.

She shrugged, grinning widely, jumping forward. She widened her eyes, seeing her identical monster jump froward as well. She grinned again, disappearing. Appearing behind her counterpart, she grabbed the back of the black robes, spinning around and throwing the monster into a building. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, no! I broke it!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms.

Her eyes widened, seeing the other jump out of the building, towards her. Frowning, she grabbed the sleeve before it hit her, sending them both flying in the air. Yuri whimpered, crashing into a wall, feeling the air being knocked out of her. She coughed, clenching her teeth. Opening her eyes, her orbs started glowing white, glaring at the monster that held her.

"Hado thirtty-one, Shakkaho!" Yuri yelled, holding her hand out.

Her eyes widened, seeing the kido go right through the monster. She should have been happy. But that's not what shocked her. It went right though alright. But then the whole closed up. She frowned again, pulling the monster's hand off, and kicking it's stomach, sending it flying. Landing on the ground, she frowned, looking at her hand. It was squeezing her wrist.

"Yuri!"

Said woman turned her head, seeing Hitsugaya fighting with his counterpart, trying to make it back off. Her eyes widened, seeing it freeze up, breaking and falling apart. He already... destroyed his? She was about to run towards him, when she felt someone kick her back, sending her flying into the air. She went through several buildings, Hitsugaya watching in horror. He was about to run towards her when he saw her jump out of the debris, shaking with anger.

"I hate you!" Yuri yelled, jumping towards the monster that took her form and moves!

She kicked her leg out, eyes widening when it kicked it's leg as well, both right legs hitting each other. They both punched, kicked, anything! But everything Yuri did, it would do the same!! She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you getting mad?" It asked, eyes still narrowed, face indifferent.

Yuri narrowed her eyes, until a wide grin spread across her face, making the thing frown.

"Nope! I'm having fun!" Yuri yelled, kicking the head, smiling brightly.

She flipped back, jumping forward, punching the thing's stomach, grinning when it went flying. Kicking off the ground, grabbing it's leg, sending it crashing into the ground. She landed, right on top of the thing, grinning when she heard it grunt.

"I don't like you. Because you hurt Kitty. And now Kitty is... is..." Yuri's eyes started welling up with tears.

She screamed, kicking down repeatedly, a crater forming around her and the thing. She hated that they hurt Shun. The only person who protected her for three hundred years. It was getting cloudy.

-:-

"Fuck." Kenpachi cursed, curling his lip back.

That thing just threw Shun, and it barely used any of it's energy. He looked at the identical form of himself in front of him, frowning when he saw the emotionless look on the others face. Ugh. It didn't even look like him. He looked in the direction where Shun was.

"Ikkaku!" Kenpachi yelled, glancing behind.

"Uh, kind of busy Captain!" Ikkaku yelled, fighting with an identical emotionless form of himself.

He frowned, going to run to where Shun was himself, until the identical form of himself jumped in front of him, swinging it's sword down. Kenpachi growled, grabbing the blade, pulling the other form towards himself, and stabbed it's chest. His eyes widened when the wound closed up. What the hell?!

"Hoh? You might be more fun than I took you for." Kenpachi said, grinning widely.

He mentally apologized to Shun. She'd have to wait until he could destroy this thing. He frowned, narrowing his eyes when he jumped away. Wait. He couldn't sense her. Yes, he was bad a sensing stuff, but ever since he kissed Shun, he's been able to sense her. He looked in the direction of Yachiru, seeing her smiling widely, giggling as she ran from her identical self.

"Dammit." Kenpachi growled, looking in the direction of Shun.

He was going to kill that bastard for what he did to her.

-:-

Rio widened, her eyes, seeing blood spurt from her shoulder. Damn! She unsheathed her sword. She didn't expect to use her sword so quickly already. She smiled, seeing the monster frowning deeply, black blood all over it's body.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Rio said, giggling.

The monster merely stared, standing straight, mouth in a firm line. It was weird. It looked like her, yet it didn't show any emotion. It was weird. She never looked like that. Rio pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands. She jumped forward, clashing swords with the other, both of their eyes narrowed.

"Sing... Kaen Hebi." Rio muttered, a smile creeping on her lips.

The identical form of Rio widened it's eyes, seeing Rio's sword turn into a metal whip. Rio smiled, jumping away, eyes closed. At the end of the ship, a snake hissed, tongue sticking out. The identical monster of Rio had it's eyes wide. Before it could even copy Rio, the snake screeched, everyone in the area covering their eyes at the loud screech.

"_Ready, princess?_'

Normally Rio would have frowned and yelled at her sword, but she simply smirked, and nodded. She swung her sword, smirking when a wave of fire went towards the monster. Her eyes sparkled when the thing was hit. What shocked her... was when it melted. Her eyes were wide.

"What... the..." Rio kept blinking with confusion.

Witch was the first word to enter her mind.

She snorted, covering her mouth, a smile creeping onto her lips. She shook her head. She had no time to think of idiotic stuff like that! She had to figure out why it had melted. She narrowed her eyes. Before winter had started, Shun used her technique, making that blob break and smash into pieces. Could it be... that it's like rubber?

"That would mean only ice and fire can beat it, right?" Rio muttered, bending down.

She narrowed her eyes, grabbing the melted... thing, breaking a piece off from the melted black stuff. She brought it to her face, quirking an eyebrow. It looked like... burnt wood. Except it wasn't wood. It was hard, but when it was fighting, it was soft. Such a complicated thing.

"How this Kimyo person made this is... incredible." Rio muttered, turning the piece over.

Her eyes widened, turning her head, seeing a black tentacle next to her, flinching when it wrapped itself around her. She closed her eyes when it lifted her in the air. Swirls appeared in her eyes, getting dizzy from how fast she went in the air. She looked on top the blob, seeing the man that called himself Kimyo.

"Very good. You are the only ones that were able to destroy the enemy's I sent out." Kimyo said, smiling darkly.

Rio widened her eyes. Only... ones? She looked around, seeing hundreds of shinigami as well, all looking at the man. She frowned, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the man. She looked at the sky. It was getting cloudy. She looked around, looking for Shun's reiatsu. Her eyes widened.

"No." Rio muttered, mouth opened slightly.

She... couldn't sense Shun's reiatsu... at all! Was she... dead?

-:-

Yuri laughed, jumping all over the area, grinning, seeing the frustrated monster running after her. She smiled brightly, turning around, flipping before she kicked the ground, grinning when dust flew in the air along with rubble.

Shun and Rio weren't the only ones with abnormal strength.

She grinned widely, jumping back, running from the area, jumping onto several broken buildings. She turned back, seeing the emotionless Yuri still running after her. She giggled, jumping in the air, unsheathing her sword. She swung her sword, seeing a wave of energy heading for the other Yuri. She grinned when it made contact, cutting the emotionless Yuri in half.

"I hope that doesn't happen to me." Yuri muttered.

She blinked, seeing the emotionless Yuri connect it's bottom and top together again. She made a face before she kept running. Hm. So it was only able to die when it was controlling someone's body. Weird. But when it was controlling someone, it was able to fix itself. Wow. Cool. She grinned, turning around, running straight for the other Yuri.

"Fly, Einjero Kyuuseishu." Yuri muttered, smiling.

The identical form of her widened it's eyes, seeing wings come out of Yuri's back, feeling the happy woman wrap her arms around her. Yuri closed her eyes, still smiling, light appearing around them.

"Sorry." Yuri muttered, feeling the other identical form of her disappear.

Her wings disappeared, her sword turning back to normal. She sheathed her sword. Huh. It dissipated. That _thing_ dissipated. How strange. Was it because of her power? She smiled, turning around. Where was Hitsugaya? Where was the rest of the squad? She turned her head, seeing a lot of people trying to attack the big blob thing.

"Where is Rio." Yuri muttered, looking around.

She narrowed her eyes, looking for Rio's reiatsu. She blinked. Rio's reiatsu was coming from... She looked up, eyes looking back and forth. Her eyes widened, seeing someone that looked familiar, recognizing one of the people being held by the tentacle.

"Rio!" Yuri yelled, knowing her friend couldn't hear her.

She furrowed her eyebrows. She needed a way to get to her friend. But how? She could use Bankai and fly to her friend, but that would be a waste of energy. She frowned. What should she do?! Her eyes widened, feeling a tentacle wrap itself around her body! How could she not have seen it?! She screamed as she went through the air, eyes wide when she stopped.

"That was scary." Yuri muttered, lips trembling.

Shaking her head, she looked towards Rio, eyes widening when she saw she was only two meters away.

"Rio!" Yuri yelled, smiling widely.

The said woman blinked, turning her head, eyes widening when she saw Yuri.

"Yuri! Did you already defeat that... thing?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely.

"Me too." Rio said, smiling.

"Um, Rio... can you sense Shun?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"...No." Rio said, shaking her head.

"What if... she's..." Yuri closed her eyes, not able to say it.

"I'm not sure." Rio said, closing their eyes.

"But... maybe she _is_ alive." Yuri said, swallowing loudly.

"I... only hope she is." Rio said, looking in the direction where she last sensed Shun.

"That throw couldn't have killed her." Yuri muttered, lips trembling.

"I'm sure she is, Yuri. We can only hope at the moment." Rio said, sighing.

They both frowned, turning their heads, glaring at the man. It was because of him. The man smiled, watching as people continued to fight. Now, if only some of them can destroy his 'creations'. If they did, he would be quite happy. He smiled, looking up.

"Shall we begin?" Kimyo asked, smiling softly.

All the shinigami that were captured narrowed their eyes. Begin what- All of their eyes widened, screaming loudly, feeling the tentacles tighten around them. He was slowly killing them. They all screamed, feeling the tentacle tighten.

Ichigo frowned, looking at the dead blob of himself. He was glad he even killed it. Looking up, he frowned, narrowing his eyes, hearing the screams of all the shinigami. Dammit. That blob was too damn big for him to get up there. His eyes widened, taking a step towards the monster. He recognized two reiatsu. He cursed, lip curling back. He got Rio and Yuri.

Rio and Yuri screamed loudly, eyes wide, the tentacle around them tightening. They couldn't breath! They screamed, gaining two Captain's attention. Byakuya and Hitsugaya narrowed their eyes, turning around, both had beaten their counterparts. Their eyes widened, seeing their subordinates.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, running towards the giant black blob.

"Rio." Byakuya muttered, eyes narrowed, disappearing.

They both rushed towards their subordinates, hundreds of other shinigami being suffocated as well. But they only heard two screams they recognized. They only hoped they made it in time. Rio and Yuri were shaking, their air supply being cut off. They kept screaming along with everyone else being suffocated. Hitsugaya and Byakuya narrowed their eyes, still hearing their screams.

Someone else heard them as well.

From underneath the rubble, where everyone stayed away, where someone laid underneath, someone clenched their hand. Shun's eyes snapped open, eyes completely white, hearing her friend's screams.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

Scarlette Shizuru

Mariliisa

Black Cat Angel

TheInflictedFinger

imnotinsane13

Ray-nee-chan

I-love-red-head-ninjas

fallenangel9413

Sun-in-the-Sky

ShiroKoneko82

FoxDemonGrl

katizo terusei

waz-up-woMAN

BestFriend09

for reviewing. Once again, you guys are awesome! As always! :D And aw, another short chapter. D:

Everyone turned their heads, feeling reiatsu heavy on their shoulders, eyes widening when they saw light blue reiatsu surrounding one area. Kimyo widened his eyes, stopping what he was doing, which meant stop suffocating the shinigmi in his clutches, and turned his eyes. His eyes continued to grow wider. Rubble was raising in the air, which was impossible, the reiatsu was visible, the breath in almost every weak person felt like it was leaving their body. Someone stood in the middle of all that.

"Shun...?" Rio muttered, eyelids lowered, breathing heavily.

"...Kitty?" Yuri muttered, raising her head, also breathing heavily.

The woman that every single eleventh squad member knew, and all the Captains, widened their eyes, seeing the woman standing up, finding out she wasn't dead! Shun looked up, eyes completely white, shadow covering her face and front body. She looked quite... demonic. Shun breathed out, her breath visible. She walked forward, eyes still wide, still white, back slouched. Kenpachi felt himself sigh with relief, no longer fighting the identical form of himself. It was quite weak. And dead.

"Grouchy-chan!!" Yachiru squealed happily, smiling brightly, running for the woman.

She suddenly stopped, making some of the eleventh squad members quirk an eyebrow. Yachiru grabbed her arms, shivering, making the Captain of the eleventh squad frown in confusion.

"Ken-chan... it's cold." Yachiru said, turning around, lips trembling.

The Captain frowned, noticing it _was_ getting cold. Looking up, he watched the woman, seeing her slowly walking forward, looking... dead. Hollow. What the hell was wrong with her?! Kimyo frowned, glaring at the woman.

"So... you're still alive?" Kimyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

He curled his lip back when she didn't answer, seeing her still walking. He pointed his palm towards the angry woman, smirking when he saw a black tentacle heading towards Shun. His eyes widened along with everyone watching on the screen, seeing Shun... actually stop it?!! Kimyo gasped, stepping forward, seeing the tentacle turning to ice, breaking into millions of pieces until it reached the blob... thing.

**A/N** I actually have no idea what to call the black blob shit.

Shun looked up, breath still visible, Kimyo's eyes widening when he saw that the woman's eyes were white, no sign of pupils at all!

Gasp!

"**Are you the one?**" Shun muttered, narrowing her eyes, voice dark.

"What are you talking about?" Kimyo asked, frowning, glaring at the woman.

"**Did you... hurt... THEM?!!!!!!!**" Shun yelled, eyes widening, a grin spreading across her face, reiatsu going through the roof!

Shun started running, dodging all the tentacles sent at her, chuckling darkly. Kimyo kept pointing his palm at the woman, growing frustrated when he couldn't hit her! How?! He was stronger than her! Shun jumped onto one of the tentacles, running towards the man, still grinning savagely. She jumped in the air, pulling her fist back, punching the large monster, everyone's eyes widening when the spot she punched... turned into ice?!!!

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, stepping forward, looking at the woman. He frowned, realizing... she was not in control of herself. That was not Shun Masuyo.

Shun kicked, punched, and even bit the blob.

Gross.

Every punch she landed, the patch of ice got bigger, making everyone stop, including the identical forms of the shinigami, and watching in awe as this woman was attacking the blob, jumping on the tentacles, making the tentacles break when they would turn into ice, and just jump back towards the blob to attack it again.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. Shun... was alive?! And she was actually able to wound that big blob? But something was off. Instead of using both her arms, Shun was only using her right. Shun jumped away from the blob, landing on a tentacle, still grinning widely, breath still visible, still... crazy!

"**How fun!**" Shun yelled, laughing manically.

She stopped, narrowing her eyes, turning her head, seeing the two people who she was looking for. She smirked, holding her right hand out, pointing it at the two tentacles holding the two women. Kimyo widened his eyes, seeing something shoot out, hitting the tentacles that held two women. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, feeling the tentacles wrapped around them freeze and break! They screamed as they fell, closing their eyes for impact. But when two arms wrapped around them, their eyes snapped open, turning their heads, seeing who had caught them.

"C-Captain Kuchiki!" Rio yelled, holding onto the Captain, noticing they were still falling.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, bawling loudly, wrapping her arms around Hitsugaya's neck.

"Yuri! I need to breathe!" Hitsugaya snapped, frowning.

Both the Captains landed, still holding onto the women, looking up, seeing that Shun was staring at them. Shun nodded, turning back to the large son of a bitch, smirking. Byakuya and Hitsugaya narrowed their eyes, disappearing from their spot, reappearing somewhere else. Byakuya frowned, narrowing his eyes, looking at the woman. How is it she was able to-

"Is that... Shun?" Rio asked, eyes wide, looking at the person standing on the tentacle.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said, thinking that the stoic Captain wasn't going to answer.

"She's alive?!" Yuri yelled, grinning widely, eyes welling up with tears.

Hitsugaya nodded, seeing Rio furrow her eyebrows, smiling along with Yuri.

"Um... you can let us down now."

Shun grinned widely, looking at the thing in front of her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, grinning savagely, clenching her right hand. She had the sudden urge to...

"**Who... kill... I want to... KILL!!!!**" Shun yelled, disappearing from spot.

All the Captains, all the shinigami, every single living thing out there widened their eyes, feeling the ground shake, seeing the ice patch on the monster grow bigger and bigger. Rio and Yuri's eyes were wide, shocked, watching as their friend kept moving, fast! They couldn't even see her clearly.

"The only one I've seen move that fast is that traitor." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, meaning Yoruichi.

Shun appeared on a tentacle, running down towards the ground, still grinning widely. She jumped off, landing quite a way from the blob. She looked up, a gleam in her eyes.

"Shun!" Rio yelled, both her and Yuri disappearing.

"Wait! Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, eyes wide.

He cursed, also disappearing, going after his subordinate. He didn't see that Byakuya was already heading for his subordinate as well. All the other Captains ran to where the woman was as well, already finished beating their identical forms. Something wasn't right. She wasn't like herself. Even though they didn't know her, they knew that her reiatsu wasn't... this powerful! Rio and Yuri stopped, several meters away from Shun, eyes wide. They glanced at each other, knowing something was wrong.

"Shun!" Ichigo yelled, appearing next to the two women. "Are you okay?!"

The woman merely stood still, not even looking behind. Ichigo frowned. What was wrong with her? He looked to the side, yelling in surprise when he saw Kenpachi standing next to him. He started yelling curses at the Captain, but the man ignored him, eyes narrowed, looking at the woman. All the other Captains made it, spread all over the area.

"Shun!" Ichigo yelled again, eyebrows pulled together, frowning.

"**Shun? Who is...**" Shun turned her head, grinning widely, eyes white. "**Shun?**"

Rio and Yuri's eyes widened, along with everyone else. Kenpachi's eyes were wide. What the hell?! He frowned, narrowing his eyes, growling. That wasn't Shun. The woman kept on grinning, looking at the group. Rio and Yuri swallowed hard, feeling a lump in their throats. The look on Shun's face... made them scared. Shun kept grinning, standing straight, her left arm not moving at all. She pulled her right hand back, turning back towards the large blob... thing, and grinned widely, everyone seeing light forming in her hand. Kimyo's eyes widened, cursing. He couldn't move his 'creation'! It was too big!

"**I want to... kill!!!" **Shun yelled, thrusting her hand forward, the light forming her her hand exploding and heading for the large monstrosity.

Kimyo widened his eyes, feeling the monster start moving, hearing it roar. Dammit! The ice that was on the monster cracked, breaking, everyone seeing ice particles spread everywhere. Shun started laughing manically, a laugh that made everyone around her wince. Kimyo tried to keep upright, feeling air rushing at him as the monster fell down, half of it's body gone!

Gasp! D:

Shun smirked, feeling the wind go by her body along with smoke. Everyone covered their faces, closing their eyes. Shit! There was a lot of smoke! Rio and Yuri slowly opened their eyes, looking at their friend. They swallowed hard.

"Kitty?" Yuri called out, eyebrows furrowed.

After saying that, Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing Shun twitch. The woman slowly turned her head, looking at the two women, eyes narrowed. She turned around, quirking an eyebrow, looking at the women questioningly.

"**Kit... ty?**" Shun muttered, as if that word was foreign to her.

Her eyes widened, gasping, holding her chest. She closed her eyes, making Rio and Yuri step forward, eyes wide. They called their friend's name, but Shun couldn't hear it. She held her head, eyes closed tightly.

"**They're... safe.**" Shun muttered, falling forward, eyes closing.

"Shun!" Rio yelled, running forward.

Both Yuri and Rio skidded to a stop, sitting down, staring at Shun with worry. They... couldn't sense her reiatsu? They moved her, eyes widening when she didn't move. She wasn't dead... was she? They kept moving her, seeing if she would wake up. Their eyes widened when Shun took a deep breath, putting all her pressure on her right arm, and made herself get up.

"Kitty?" Yuri muttered, eyebrows furrowed, moving away from Shun.

The woman opened her eyes, looking at Yuri... making the happy woman smile brightly, seeing Shun's yellow orbs. She felt tears come to her eyes, grinning widely. She was back!

"Yuri? Why the hell do you look sad?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened when Yuri looked down, shoulders shaking, sobbing lightly. She cursed, eyes wide, lip curled back. She stuttered before apologizing, thinking she did something.

"Dammit, Yuri! What the hell did I do?!" Shun yelled, eyes wide, not sure what to do.

"You... you disappeared." Rio muttered, eye welling up with tears.

"Disappeared? What the hell're talking abou- Dammit! You're gonna cry too?!" Shun yelled, panicking. "What the fuck did I do?!!"

Shun's eyes widened, pushing both her friends, making their eyes widen as they flew away, and turned around, putting her her hands up, growling when she felt something wrong, and grabbed the tentacle, everyone widening their eyes when she went skidding back. Shun growled, digging her feet into the ground, trying to stop the damn thing! Eyes turning white, she growled, light shining from her hand, panting when the tentacle turned into ice, breaking into pieces. Rio and Yuri's eyes were wide. Shun used her technique! They smiled brightly, about to call Shun... when their friend started yelling curses.

"AH, FUCK!!! SON OF A BITCH!! COCK SUCKER!!! MOTHER FUCKING!!! FUCKING SHIT!!! AAAAGGGH!!!" Shun screamed, holding her left arm, screaming every curse there was.

Everyone's eyes were wide, Shun not knowing that... she was on the screen. Even the identical forms of the shinigami were shocked, everyone's mouth hanging open. Shun stomped her foot, cursed, growled, glared at anything in sight.

"MY ARM'S BROKEN!!!" Shun yelled, stomping the ground.

"WHAT?!!" Rio and Yuri yelled in unison, eyes wide.

"I SAID MY FUCKING ARM'S BROKEN!!!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING YELLING AS WELL!! AND MY FUCKING ARM'S BROKEN! SON OF A BITCH!!!"

Shun growled, muttering curses, holding her arm. She looked on top of the monster, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the man that had-

"Shun... how're you... still alive?" Rio asked, looking at Shun questioningly. "We all saw that _thing_ grab you and throw you almost halfway across the Seireitei."

"Hm? Oh. I died." Shun said, casually, shrugging her shoulders.

Everyone widened their eyes, looking at the woman in shock. What... did she just say?! Shun growled, curling her lip back, rubbing her arm. Shit. It must have broke when that thing was squeezing the damn life out of her.

"What did you say?" Yamamoto asked, narrowing his eyes.

Shun looked at him, shuddering when she saw his... built body. Shaking her head, she quirked an eyebrow, staring at the Captain-General questioningly. Why the hell did he look serious?

"What?" Shun asked, still holding her arm.

"He asked why the hell're you still alive?!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

"...I don't know." Shun said, shrugging. She winced, grabbing her arm, closing her eyes tightly. "But I think you shouldn't be worrying about that right now."

"Shun! You all right?" Ichigo asked, running up to the woman, eyes wide.

"No! Does it look like I'm all right, Kurosaki?!!" Shun yelled, gripping her arm, glaring at the orange headed man. "Wha... what the hell're you doing down here?!" She yelled, eyebrow twitching.

"Wha-what?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide, wondering what she meant.

"You couldn't get up there just because of the size of that thing, correct?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, looking at the large monster. She turned her head, seeing Ichigo hesitantly nod. "Well?! Get. Up. There!!" Shun yelled, grabbing the front of Ichigo's robes, throwing him towards the top of the blob monster.

Ichigo yelled, flipping through the air, eyes wide. Everyone looked at the angry woman with shock written all over their faces. She... just _threw_ Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Why... did you... throw him up there?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, eyes wide.

"Why?! Because he's the only one I know that can probably beat that bastard!" Shun yelled, wincing, holding her arm again. "Besides... I didn't really know what to do." She said, frowning, rubbing her arm.

She reached for her sword, unsheathing it, sighing, resting it on her shoulder. Rio and Yuri smiled brightly, making Shun scoff when she looked at them. Before she could walk any further, or do anything, her eyes widened, feeling herself being lifted off the ground by the front of her robes. She looked up, blinking when she saw the Captain of the eleventh squad frowning at her, the one holding her in the air. She blinked. Did she do something wrong? She looked to the side, looking back at the Captain.

"Hi, Captain Zara- mff!" Shun's eyes widened, feeling the Captain kiss her.

It wasn't a gentle kiss either. Rio and Yuri's eyes widened along with every other Captain. Their faces flushed, putting their hands on their cheeks, eyes wide, mouth open slightly. They were witnessing Shun being kissed. He was practically devouring her mouth! They looked away, blushing heavily. What shocked them the most, was that Shun... wasn't fighting back!! Shun's eyes were wide, feeling the Captain touch her tongue with his, feeling him nip at her lips. She felt the air in her lungs leave her, her eyes slowly closing, not knowing if she was enjoying it. When the Captain released Shun's mouth, he licked his lips, smirking, setting the woman down. Shun's face was flushed, eyes wide, stiff. The Captain grinned, walking away, saying he was able to fight again. All the other Captains shook their heads. They expected much that he was interested in his subordinate.

Hitsugaya gaped at the Captain of the eleventh. He did that to his subordinate?! He frowned, rubbing his chin. Maybe he should do that to Yuri. His eyes widened, shaking his head, face flushing. He had no time to be thinking about that!

Byakuya glared at the smirking Captain, wondering how he can do that with so many people watching. Especially in front of the Captain-General. Doesn't he know that his subordinate might be transferred to another squad for doing that? Not that he cared.

"...Shun?" Rio called out, eyes wide.

"...Huh? Oh, yeah. Let's go. I'm ready to fight now!" Shun yelled, grinning widely, walking past her friends, falling down a second later.

"Kitty! This is no time to be acting like a love sick puppy! We need to save ourselves!!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms.

"Yeah?" Shun asked, grinning widely, getting up.

"Shun!" Rio yelled, eyes widening.

Shun kept grinning, turning around, swinging her sword, cutting a tentacle that was aiming for her and her friends. Her grin turned more savage, pupils dilating. She stood straight, swinging her sword once more, getting the black shit off of it.

"Huh. Well, I'm pissed. Missing most of the fight and all." Shun said, smirking.

Rio and Yuri smiled, eyes softening, seeing that their friend was back.

"C'mon! I wanna see what these things do other than look like us." Shun said, walking forward, eyes narrowed, grin widening.

"Hai!" Yuri chirped, unsheathing her sword along with Rio.

"Please don't die." Rio said, smiling.

"Hah! As if I'd die so easily." Shun said, smirking.

She grinned, all three turning around, seeing identical forms of themselves standing across from them. She chuckled. So, these are how they looked, huh? It looked like her, only no damn emotion whatsoever on it's face. She pointed her sword at it.

"You there! You better put up one hell of a fight." Shun said, grinning widely.

"Because Kitty would be mad-"

"If you didn't meet her standards." Rio finished, smiling.

"I don't know how the hell that thing got smaller, but I don't care at the moment." Shun said, looking at the large blob.

Both her friends furrowed their eyebrows, looking at their friend questioningly. She... didn't remember? Did it have something to do with her eyes being white? And being extremely powerful? Well, not _that_ powerful. That Captain-General was still stronger. They knew that. But why didn't Shun remember what she did?


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

xxWishingStarxx

Scarlette Shizuru

Mariliisa

Black Cat Angel

girlX901

RyuuRaiden

imnotinsane13

saya44

fallenangel9413

FoxDemonGrl

darkheart1992

ShiroKoneko82

Ray-nee-chan

CaramelTromboneGirl

for reviewing. You guys rock! :D Yeah! I updated! And isn't _BonneNuit_ an awesome author?! :D such cool stories. Not a big fan of yaoi, but the stories are so damn awesome! I wish I was as good as that author.

Ichigo screamed, landing on top the blob, eyes wide, shaking. That damn woman! He turned, glaring at the ground. Why did she have to throw him?! He could have gotten on top the blob without her 'help'. He turned, narrowing his eyes when he saw Kimyo. The man turned towards him, eyes widening for a second, as if shocked to see him there, and smirked.

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's so nice to meet you in person." Kimyo said, smiling.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, frowning, glaring at the man. "Tell me, why are you attacking the Seireitei?"

Kimyo delicately raised an eyebrow, looking at the orange haired man with a stoic expression. He smiled, chuckling.

"If you can beat me, than I will tell you." Kimyo said, smirking.

"Fine." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes.

They both unsheathed their swords, Ichigo a little surprised that Kimyo even had a sword. Why did he have one if he wasn't a shini- He narrowed his eyes. Or was he a shinigami? He didn't know, but he had to try and defeat him.

"Ready?" Kimyo asked, smiling, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." Ichigo muttered, gripping his sword tightly.

They kicked off the ground, both aiming for each other, swinging their swords at each other. Kimyo's eyes widened, feeling the shinigami swing faster. He narrowed his eyes, smile widening, swinging his sword, blocking some of Ichigo's attacks. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, appearing on the other side of Kimyo, seeing black blood dripping off his sword. Weird. This guy's blood was black as well. He turned, expecting to see a gaping wound on the man's shoulder, only for his eyes to widen when he saw it heal, quickly.

"You won't kill me by physical attacks, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kimyo said, facing away from Ichigo.

He turned, smiling wide, eyes narrowed, black eyes boring into Ichigo's.

"But... how?!" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide, shocked.

"You are going to have to figure out how to kill me another way, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kimyo said, turning around. "As I said, I can't be killed by physical attacks."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Instant regeneration? Only hollows were able to use that, and this man wasn't a hollow. So... what is he? He glared at the man, mouth in a firm line. He needs to figure out how to kill him, fast.

-:-

"Shit. So physical attacks won't work, huh?" Shun asked, frowning, eyes narrowed, sword resting on her shoulder.

"That's not good." Rio said, looking at the screen.

"Can he die?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, pouting.

The identical forms of the three women were nowhere to be seen, since they were already destroyed. Shun frowned deeply, scoffing, left arm hanging at her side. Damn useless arm. Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows, seeing Ichigo swing and swing at the man. But his wounds kept on healing. How were they supposed to kill him?

"Should we help him?" Rio asked, looking at Shun.

"No. This fight is his. We just need to keep on destroying these blob bastards. The only thing that's weird is..." Shun narrowed her eyes, frowning.

Something was off about these copy cats. Sure, they looked and sounded like them. But when they destroyed one, the man up there would...

"What's weird?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Shun said, glaring at her friend, pissed that she interrupted her.

"Shun!" Rio yelled, eyes wide, looking past the angry woman.

Shun grinned, turning around, about to slice the tentacle that was aimed at her, when someone else's sword went down. All the women widened their eyes, Shun scowling when she saw who it was.

"Ikkaku! You bastard! That was mine!" Shun yelled, lip curled back, glaring at the bald man.

"So? You didn't kill it fast enough. And I noticed you called me by my name." Ikkaku said, smirking, seeing Shun's eyebrow twitch.

"Shut up! Where's the fifth seat?" Shun asked, looking around, frowning deeply.

"Ah, he's over there somewhere. Though, you gotta tell me how you destroyed half that thing." Ikkaku said, pointing to the black blob, quirking an eyebrow.

Shun frowned in confusion, raising an eyebrow. What'd he say? She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about, when reiatsu started flaring, making everyone widen their eye. They turned around, seeing that it was Hitsugaya that had released his Bankai.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, eyes wide, first time witnessing the Captain's Bankai.

Shun quirked an eyebrow, making a pleasing sound. Hmm. Nice Bankai. She glanced at Yuri. But was Yuri's stronger than the Captain's? Stupid question. Of course it wasn't. She was still inexperienced. Yuri, sensing her look, glanced at her and grinned, making the angry woman roll her eyes.

"Hey, Ikkaku. Oh, don't smile! What I was trying to say is, when do you think this is going to end?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ikkaku asked, frowning.

"Wanna make a bet?" Shun asked, grinning widely.

Rio and Yuri perked up, looking at the woman and third seat, seeing the bald man quirk an eyebrow before grinning as well. Oh, Shun was making a bet with someone other than Yuri. Amazing.

"Sure. For what?" Ikkaku asked, smirking, sword resting on his shoulder.

"If this finishes in two hours, you have to buy me three sake bottles." Shun said, grinning widely.

"Okay... if this finishes in two and a half hour you have to get me fou- Wait!" Ikkaku yelled, making all the women jump, a gleam in his eye. "If this way finished in an hour and forty-five minutes... you have to kiss the Captain, and I mean tongue and everything!" Ikkaku exclaimed, grinning widely.

Shun's eyes widened, both Rio and Yuri stifling their laughter.

"WHAT?!!! Where the hell did that come from?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the third seat.

"Because the Captain has been chasing you for how long, so you have to repay him back." Ikkaku said, frowning.

Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, taking her sword off her shoulder, making Ikkaku widen his eyes. Shun swung down, Ikkaku just narrowly missing the sword, and widened his eyes when Shun cut a tentacle in half, growling when it split into two. Shun jumped back, holding her sword out, both the tentacles pushing her back, grunting when she would crash into rubble.

"Shun!" Rio yelled, eyes wide, seeing her friend get farther and farther away.

"Kitty!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, panicking.

Where was Shun?! They both turned, about to run towards their friend, until two other tentacles shot towards them, making them narrow their eyes and grab their swords, wincing when they were pushed back. Rio frowned, eyes turning red, gripping her sword tightly. Her reiatsu flared, grabbing onto the tentacle, smiling when she saw the tentacle melt. She turned her head, eyes widening, seeing Yuri giggle, running on the tentacle. Her continued to widen, seeing Yuri's eyes turn white, the tentacle she was running on dissipating.

"Wow, Yuri." Rio muttered, eyes wide, surprised.

Yuri landed on the ground, grinning widely. They both turned, sensing Shun's reiatsu flare wildly, the area she was in turning to ice. They sighed. Since it was a war, Shun didn't care how much damage she caused. But... she never cared before anyway. They both turned their head, furrowing their eyebrows, seeing Ichigo continue to fight with the man. Why wasn't he going down?

"AGH, FUCK!! MY FUCKING ARM HURTS!!!"

Rio and Yuri lowered their heads, embarrassed. Shun didn't really have manners. They narrowed their eyes, looking to the side, eyes widening, seeing two _more_ of those blobs that looked like them. Just how much were there?

Shun frowned, seeing her friends from a distance. Those things kept on showing up. She looked up, narrowing her eyes, seeing those tentacles across the Seireitei. Hm. Those seemed to be the problem. It seemed if one of those things were killed, another one would land from those tentacles. She smirked. She had it now.

"RIO!! YURI!! GET YER ASSES UP HERE!!!" Shun yelled, standing on top a building.

Both the women turned their heads, looking at their friend curiously, blocking attacks from the identical forms of themselves. Disappearing, they reappeared beside Shun, tilting their heads.

"What is it?" Rio asked, looking to the side, seeing those monsters running towards them.

"We need to use that damn technique, Yuri." Shun said, rubbing the back of her head.

Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, mouth opening slightly, looking at their friend in shock. She wanted to use... _that_?! Already? They continued to stare at her like she was crazy, until she glared at them, lip curling back.

"Hurry up!" Shun snapped, making Yuri jump.

Yuri swallowed before tentatively nodding, unsheathing her sword, pointing it to the sky.

"Fly, Einjero Kyuuseishu!" Yuri yelled, sword growing in length, blades appearing on both ends.

She narrowed her eyes, spinning the sword, smashing it into the roof, both Shun and Rio able to sense the reiatsu from the sword raising. Taking it out of the roof, Yuri held it in front of her.

"Okay. Grab onto it." Yuri said, looking at her sword, eyes glowing white.

Shun and Rio nodded, reaching for the sword. They hesitated for a second before grabbing it.

-:-

Ichigo continued to dodge the tentacles that Kimyo sent at him, growling. He was a coward! Instead of fighting him head on, he was using his damn minions to fight for him! He narrowed his eyes. Was that black thing... apart of him? Before he could think more into it, his eyes widened along with Kimyo. Both turning around, they gasped, seeing a large area covered in smoke, the smoke spinning wildly.

"What is that?!" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide, wondering what that was. He turned to Kimyo, eyes narrowed. "What did you do?!"

"That's not... my doing." Kimyo muttered, leaning forward, looking at the smoke.

That reiatsu... was strong. All the Captains narrowed their eyes, once again beating forms of themselves, seeing the smoke. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. Those girls had a lot up their sleeves.

Everyone watched, or were still fighting with the monsters, the screen, eyes wide. What was _that_?! Another monster? White eyes shined from within the smoke, looking at the blob. They had to destroy that thing.

"Rio." Byakuya muttered, narrowing his eyes, trying to sense Rio's reiatsu.

He couldn't.

Everyone widened their eyes, seeing something white shoot at the black monster!

Gasp! D:

It made contact, everyone widening, and reeling back in disgust, when an eye open... on the black blob. The eye was red, looking all over, as if wondering what it was that shot it. Once looking at the smoke, the pupil shrunk. Gross! When the smoke cleared, whoever it was on the screen, everyone quirked an eyebrow, wondering who the woman was.

They woman looked up, brown orbs staring at the monster, narrowing her eyes. What looked weird was... her hair. It reached past her bottom(Feels weird saying that), and the bangs were black while the rest of the hair was blond. She was quite tall though, not as tall as Shun. But by looking at her... she _was_ the same size as Shun. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Who was she?

The woman gripped her eyes, Hitsugaya's eyes widening when he saw white wings come out of her back. White wings? Didn't Yuri...? The woman flew into the air, looking serious, looking at the monster directly in the eye. She disappeared, reappearing in front of Ichigo and Kimyo, making their eyes widen. Thinking it was an enemy, Ichigo got into a fighting position.

"_Lower your blade, Ichigo Kurosaki._" She said, eyes narrowed, looking down at the two men, voice sounding like it had... multiple voices.

Weird.

"How do you... know my name?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide, staring at the woman with shock.

The woman delicately raised an eyebrow, looking at the man with confusion. She sighed, closing her eyes, mouth in a firm line, wondering why he didn't recognize her.

"_Do you recognize me now, Ichigo Kurosaki?_" She asked, brown orbs looking into another pair of brown orbs. She suddenly grinned widely, waving her arms wildly. "_Hi, Ichi-kun!!!_" She squealed, smiling brightly.

Ichigo's eyes widened, along with the Captain of the tenth, everyone looking at the screens while Ichigo pointed at finger at the woman.

"Y-Yuri?!" Ichigo yelled, shocked more than... anything!

The woman suddenly frowned, narrowing her eyes, curling her lip back, folding her arms over her chest.

"_Eh! She ain't the only damn one in here, Strawberry!_" She said, scoffing, glaring at the orange haired man.

Ichigo's eyes grew more wide, along with the Captain of the eleventh. That attitude. Was that...?

"Shun?!" Ichigo yelled, mouth hanging open, shocked like hell!

The woman suddenly smiled warmly, clasping her hands in front of her, closing her eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened, mouth dropping open, hand falling to his side. He recognized that motion!! Byakuya widened his eyes, mouth opening slightly. That couldn't be... could it?

"_I'm also here, Kurosaki-san._" She said, bowing, still smiling warmly.

"R-Rio?! What the hell is happening here?!" Ichigo yelled, pulling at his hair.

The woman smirked, folding her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow, looking amused, making the orange haired man shake with anger.

"_Ah, it's one of Yuri's abilities. That sword of hers is quite amazing._" She said, looking at the cloudy sky, shaking her head. She narrowed her eyes, mouth in a firm line, serious once more. "_But other than that, you just kill that man. I'll handle this thing._" She said, pointing to the blob.

"Huh? Handle it? How?" Ichigo asked, quirking an eyebrow, forgetting the man that stood a little ways from them.

"_Don't ask such stupid things, Ichigo Kurosaki. Just kill him. I'll try and kill this thing._" She said, turning around, flying away, wings flapping up and down.

**A/N** Doesn't 'flapping' sound like a funny word? :D

Ichigo watched, eyes wide, shocked like... anything! Yuri had a power to become one with two other people? That was kind of amazing. What is he thinking? That's really amazing! Anyone would kill to have that power. He narrowed his eyes, looking to the side, seeing the smirking man. Even this guy.

"Well, that was kind of exciting." Kimyo said, smiling, eyes narrowed. "Shall we continue."

"Why should we? You're just going to use those things to attack me." Ichigo said, eyes narrowed. "So, until you attack me yourself, I'm not going to-"

"_THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, KUROSAKI?!! KILL THAT BASTARD!!!_"

Ichigo jumped, eyes widen, turning around, seeing the woman glaring at him, from where he stood. He nodded dumbly, scared the woman would attack him. He was stronger than her, he knew that, but man... she was scary. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes. Since now, he's been in shikai form. He grabbed his arm, pointing his sword in front of his, raising his reiatsu.

"BANKAI!!!"

-:-

The woman turned her head, frowning deeply. Her eyes narrowed, looking at the tentacles spread out around the Seireitei. They were the source of the countless blobs! She gripped the sword, the long blade pointing at several tentacles, and swung her sword, seeing an wave of energy head for the tentacles, smirking when she saw some of them fall to the ground, turning into ice and some melting.

That was one thing great about being one. She still had all threes power.

She smirked, sheathing her sword, holding on hand in front of her, and the other at the side of her waist. She thrust her fist forward, a flash of light heading for dozens and dozens of tentacles, some turning to ice, some melting, and some dissipating. Standing straight, her hair swaying in the wind, she scoffed. Pathetic. One of the tentacles shot towards her, making her narrow her eyes. Stepping to the side as it went by, she grabbed it, holding onto it with a firm hold, and tugged.

"HEADS UP!!!!!!" She yelled, curling her lip back.

Hearing her, everyone in the area to the back of her looked up, staring at her questioningly. She started yelling, reiatsu raising, pulling on the tentacle hard, making everyone widen their eyes when the black monster... started to move?! The woman closed her eyes, teeth clenched. All three women had abnormal strength, which made her have three times the power each one had.

Yamamoto, Ichigo, Byakuya, everyone widened their eyes when they saw the monster start to rise in the air, being flipped over!!! People started moving out of the way, hoping to get out of the way in time. Ichigo and Kimyo widened their eyes, disappearing from on top the monster, reappearing on the ground, watching in shock as the monster hit the ground, dust, air, rubble flying everywhere.

The woman panted, sweat going down her face, one eye threatening to close. Dammit. She used too much damn energy. That thing was just too heavy! Growling, she closed her eyes. She should have just killed it while she had the chance instead of using her energy just to toss it aside! She curled her lip back. Dammit! They were not going to be happy.

"She did that... with just brute force?" Komamura muttered, eyes wide, looking at the woman in the sky.

"Who the hell is she?" Soi Fon muttered, narrowing her eyes, clenching her hands.

"Amazing." Kyoraku muttered, smirking, holding onto his hat.

The woman closed her eyes, body glowing white. After that toss, she used up too much time. Her body separated into three, all the women widening their eyes. They stayed in the air for several seconds before shooting off into three directions. Rio and Yuri screamed, while Shun grunted, curling her lip back, all crashing into buildings.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, running in the direction of his subordinate.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, running in the direction where Rio had crashed, while Kenpachi ran towards Shun. He scoffed. Damn that woman. Shun growled, getting out of the rubble, holding her head.

"Damn that bitch. Using all her damn energy just to throw that damn thing!" Shun growled, eyes narrowed, standing up.

She sighed. Looked like she had no choice. To kill that thing, she'd have to...

Hitsugaya moved the rubble aside, looking for Yuri. His eyes widened, seeing her hand, reaching for it, and pulling her out. Yuri coughed, breathing in air. It was not fun being buried. Looking up, she smiled brightly, eyes welling up with tears.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri squealed, wrapping her arms around the Captain, making Hitsugaya's face flush.

Rio stood up, coughing, covering her mouth. Oh, that was a fun ride. Dusting herself off, she looked at the blob, seeing that it was trying to get back up. Turning her head, she smiled, seeing Byakuya in front of her. What shocked her was when he grabbed her body and started looking for wounds, asking if she was okay. She smiled and nodded, saying she was fine.

Shun growled, looking at her arm, narrowing her eyes. Fuck. Once again, damn useless arm! Standing straight, she looked to the side, seeing the Captain running towards her.

"Shun, you damn idiot! What were you fucking thinking when you-"

He stopped, feeling Shun's finger against his lips. What the... _hell_? Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes. Did he really have to go and yell at her. And after she just crashed into the building? She needed to stay quite a distance away to activate the damn thing.

"Shut up and stay away from me. Like... stand over there." Shun said, removing her finger from the Captain's lips and pointing in a distance.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, frowning in confusion.

"I will kiss you... if you move over there, and when this whole thing is over... if I'm still alive." Shun said, face flushing, saying anything just to get him away.

"...Why?" Kenpachi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because you will turn into ice, if you don't." Shun said, narrowing her eyes, mouth in a firm line.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, quirking an eyebrow. He'll... what? He opened his mouth to ask what the hell she was talking about, when she sighed, grabbed the front of his robes, tugged him down, and kissed him right on the lips!!

Yay! :D

Kenpachi widened his eyes. _Holy_ shit! _She _kissed _him_! She was kissing him?!! Shit! He wasn't the one that started the kissing either! Noticing he wasn't doing anything, he pulled her to his body, slipping his tongue into her mouth, hearing a surprised sound coming from the woman. He was once again surprised when he felt her tongue move against his, as if trying to mimic him. He knew it. She was inexperienced with kissing. He kept kissing her, making her weak in the knees. Shit. How long was he able to hold his breath?!

Breaking away, Shun breathed heavily, face flushed, seeing a smirk on the Captain's face. Growling, she glared at the man, seeing the smirk widen. Fucking arrogant bastard!

"Let go. If I survive this whole thing... I'll let you kiss me again." Shun muttered, frowning deeply, looking away from the Captain.

"I'll leave if you give me another one." Kenpachi said, grinning widely.

"Like hell I will! Now leave!" Shun yelled, pointing in a direction, lip curled back.

"Fine." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes, unwrapping his arms around Shun's waist.

She turned away from the man, the Captain smirking when he saw her blushing face. Walking away, he frowned, narrowing his eyes. What did she mean before? Turn into ice? What the hell was she going to do? Shun faced the monster, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line. Seeing it get up, she grabbed her sword, unsheathing it, holding it out in front of her. She sighed once more, wondering why she had to reveal it. So damn fucking stupid. She raised her reiatsu, light blue reiatsu appearing around her. She frowned, cursing, finding it so damn stupid once more. She muttered one word, one word that she kept to herself for years, one word she was keeping from everyone, even keeping it from her friends.

"Bankai."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

Black Cat Angel

RaindropRose

Scarlette Shizuru

rosewhip889

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

GakuenAngel12

RyuuRaiden

Ray-nee-chan

imnotinsane13

FoxDemonGrl

darkheart1992

fallenangel9413

I-love-red-head-ninjas

BestFriend09

XangelwingsXX

dreamingofmagic

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

tigergirl93

for reviewing. You guys are so damn awesome! :D And sorry for the several day delay. Had to move to the new house. So tiring. And my mom is fucking annoying me. She's drunk. She actually started yelling at my dogs to gt out of the house.

Everyone covered their eyes, smoke going past them, the wind strong. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes. What did she just say?! Did she say... she couldn't have said that, right? Shun couldn't have already reached Bankai. They all covered their eyes, Ichigo and Kimyo momentarily stopping their fights, looking at the smoke with wide eyes. Everyone looked up, one eye trying to see, trying to see through the wind and smoke. They all widened their eyes, seeing a tiger roar in the smoke before it disappeared. Shun smirked through the smoke, muttering the word once more.

"Bankai."

Rio and Yuri, along with all the Captains, widened their eyes, looking at Shun's form. She had a tail... and cat ears, both appendages were white, along with Shun's hair! She had a pair of white shihakusho bottom pants, while she had a white tank top. Not much of a difference in appearance, but in power, she was amazing! Everyone's mouths dropped open, seeing a bored look on Shun's face, rubbing the back of her neck, walking forward. Her left arm still hung lifelessly.

"Tora no Yuki Kaze Sashite Seppen." Shun muttered, eyes narrowed.

"Shun." Rio muttered, eyes wide.

Seeming to hear her, Shun slowly looked at her, mouth in a firm line. Rio felt a shiver go down her spine, swallowing, shaking lightly. Shun narrowed her eyes, looking away fro her friend, walking forward once more. Sighing, she looked up, glaring at the monster that stared at her.

"Really. To go through such lengths just to beat a ugly son of a bitch." Shun muttered, rolling her eyes.

She frowned, glaring at her arm, rolling her eyes again before grabbing her arm, wincing as she lifted it up. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing ice cover Shun's arm, acting like a cast. Sighing, she lowered her arm, looking up once more, a bored look still on her face.

Kenpachi's eyes were wide, shocked like everyone else. Shun had Bankai? Since when? Before their fight. If so, she was holding back on him. He curled his lip back.

"Bankai? Hm. So that girl is strong, is she?" Kimyo asked, smirking.

Shun curled her lip back, glaring at the man, clenching her right hand. Bastard. Looking back at the monster, she smirked, hand in her pocket. Kimyo continued to smile, glancing at the three women that have been getting his attention all through the fight. Especially the woman he thought he had killed. Shun took a deep breath, unaware she was on the screen, letting everyone stare at her. She opened her mouth, everyone widening their eyes when she started... roaring loudly. Rio and Yuri shivered, along with everyone else close to Shun, seeing a flash of light go towards the monster, coming from Shun's body.

"Hah!" Shun laughed, grinning widely, seeing a large portion of the monster turn into ice.

Rio and Yuri gasped, eyes wide. Shun did that... with a roar? She grinned widely, pupils dilating, chuckling darkly. This was gonna be fun. She put her hand back in her pocket, smirking widely. The monster narrowed it's eye, glaring at the woman, making the smirk widen. It raised a tentacle, smashing it down towards the woman, Rio and Yuri's eyes widening. They called for Shun, about to run forward until their Captains stopped them, holding them back.

"Heh. Slow."

Everyone widened their eyes, looking at the screen, seeing that Shun was in the air. She smirked as she flipped around, leg landing on the monster. The place she kicked turned to ice, breaking into millions of pieces. Shun jumped away, still grinning widely.

"**Shinigami,**"

Shun widened her eyes, turning around, looking at the monster in shock. Did it... just talk?

"**What is your name, Shinigami?**"

"Uh... Shun Masuyo." Shun said, narrowing her eyes, mouth in a firm line.

It was able to talk. The big pile of shit was able to talk?!!! Rio and Yuri swallowed hard. Shun. Bankai. They had a very bad feeling. Sure, Shun was strong with strength alone. Using her Shikai, she was able to kill anyone of any strength. But Bankai? It was murderous! She could probably kill over a hundred people in a couple minutes!

"**...Shun. Nice name. It stands for 'speed', does it not?**"

"Yeah." Shun said, frowning, clenching her hands.

"**Well then, let's see if your name means you're fast!**"

Shun grinned widely, seeing a large tentacle going towards her. Getting ready, she bent her legs, eyes almost slitted, a sadistic look on her face. Disappearing, she laughed manically. How fun! She continued to dodge, everyone having a hard time tracking her. Every time she disappeared, the people from below would have to look around wildly. How could someone be so fast? Appearing in the air, Shun widened her eyes, seeing a tentacle heading straight for her. Cursing, she twisted her body, feet landing on the tentacle, jumping off. Landing on the ground, she scowled. Damn. It was only playing with her. Hair covering most of her face, she smirked. And a fun game it was.

-:-

"How is that thing able to talk?!" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide, gripping his sword.

And Shun?! Having Bankai? When had she achieved it? That only meant trouble. Turning his head, he glared at Kimyo, frowning deeply. Something felt... wrong. Like he was fighting to wrong person. He shrugged it off. They jumped at each other, swinging their swords again.

Something was definitely wrong. When that thing had spoken, it looked at if Kimyo wanted to bow. Was there more to it?

They both widened their eyes, feeling something. Like it was heading towards them. Turning their heads, their eyes widened, seeing ice heading their way. Cursing at Shun, Ichigo disappeared, reappearing on top a building.

"Now, now Ichigo Kurosaki. You mustn't get distracted while we're fighting."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, holding up his sword, blocking an attack. That little sneaky bastard. Attacking while he's not looking. He was a coward. Pushing the man away, he frowned, jumping forward.

"That girl is quite annoying." Kimyo said, narrowing his eyes.

"You mean Shun?" Ichigo asked, scowling, swinging his sword, cutting Kimyo's shoulder.

"Yes. To actually think of attacking him. She must be crazy." Kimyo said, smirking.

Him? He was actually calling that thing a person? _He_ was crazy.

-:-

Rio and Yuri ran towards each other, not noticing that their Captains were following them. They didn't want them to get hurt after all. Reaching each other, they gave one another a shaky smile, looking at Shun.

"Yuri, did you know that Shun had Bankai?" Rio asked, eyes wide, shocked.

"No." Yuri said, shaking her head.

"The only question that is bothering me is... when did she get it?" Rio muttered, furrowing her eyebrows, looking at her friend.

"One question that's bothering me, is where is Kitty's sword?" Yuri asked, looking at Shun's body, seeing no sword whatsoever.

Rio and Yuri shared a glance, wondering about their friend. Was there more to their friend than they thought? Did she hide more stuff than they thought? Was she more powerful than they thought? Shun really was... secretive. How much had she kept from them?

Shun yelled, grinning widely, teeth seeming sharper, thrusting her hand forward, a wave of ice heading for the monster. Her eyes widened, a humorous shocked look on her face as the monster moved to the side. What. The. Hell? Shaking off her stupor, she frowned. So, it was able to move. Slowly.

"**Tell me, do you happen to like fighting? I can see it in your eyes.**"

"Yeah. What about it?" Shun asked, getting irritated that it kept interrupting.

"**Some people have weaknesses. And I know what you won't attack.**"

Shun frowned, narrowing her eyes. What she won't attack? Instinctively, she turned her head, looking at her two friends, looking at the lieutenant of the eleventh squad... then looked at the Captain. What was he talking about? She smirked, chuckling.

"You must be stupid. I don't have anything I won't attack." Shun said, grinning widely.

"**Oh?**"

Her eyes narrowed, seeing two blobs fall down. She bent her knees, thinking he was gonna attack her through the monsters. Seeing what the two morphed into, her eyes widened. She stopped breathing. Lowered her hand. Felt her eyes sting. In front of her were two people. Not just any two people.

Her parents.

Kasuki and and Haruna.

"Shun." Kasuki said, smiling softly.

Shun was frozen, staring at the two people with shock written all over her face. They weren't real. They weren't real. She repeated it in her head. They weren't alive. Haruna smiled softly, walking forward with Kasuki.

Rio and Yuri furrowed their eyebrows. Who were those people? Whoever they were, it had shocked Shun so much, she wasn't moving.

"You... bastard! Using them!" Shun growled, glaring at the monster.

"Shun, you have grown so beautiful." Haruna said, smiling. "I'm so happy that you're still alive."

"Yeah! A real beauty!" Kasuki said, grinning widely.

Shun curled her lip back, shoulders shaking, eyes widening, pupils dilating. She started breathing heavily, the air around her getting colder, hand clenching, her breath visible again. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, falling to their knees, feeling Shun's reiatsu continue to rise. Shun breathed harshly, seeing those two people continue their way towards her, still smiling.

"I... I... I... want to... **KILL YOU!!!**" Shun roared, eyes wide, eyebrows pulled together.

She ran forward, running past both those identical forms of her parents. They weren't her parents! Jumping in the air, she pulled her fist back. Before she could land the punch, she stopped, eyes widening, seeing both those people in front of her, smiling. Growling, she disappeared, reappearing somewhere else. She cursed, narrowing her eyes. To actually use her parents. This thing was a coward!

Her eyes started to turn white. She shook her head. Fuck! Not now.

Rio and Yuri started to go forward, about to help their friend, seeing that she needed help and couldn't concentrate.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE COME HELP ME!!!" Shun yelled, glaring at her two friends, lip curled back.

Rio and Yuri paused, eyes widening, seeing rage on Shun's face. They swallowed hard. They never seen her look so mad. During all the years they've known her, she has never looked so mad as she was at the moment.

Looking back at the monster, Shun curled her lip back, narrowing her eyes. Damn that thing!

"You're really starting to piss me off." Shun growled, glaring at the monster.

Her reiatsu started raising again, eyes narrowed dangerously. Her white hair and clothes swayed in the wind, light blue reiatsu surrounding the woman, hand clenched tightly. So tightly, blood was dripping down her hand and falling, turning into ice before it hit the ground. She curled her lip back, shadow covering her face.

"You really pushed me to the limit." Shun muttered, holding her hand out.

She smirked demonically, hair covering her face. She yelled, grinning widely, eyes wide, dilated, thrusting her hand forward, everyone watching as millions and millions of snowflakes appeared from her hand. All the Captains of the Gotei thirteen widened their eyes, seeing the snowflakes form into a large tiger, roaring loudly, making every window break into pieces.

"What... is that?!" Rio yelled, eyes wide, mouth opening slightly.

"It's a... a..." Yuri widened her eyes, clenching her teeth. She suddenly smiled brightly. "It's a Kitty!"

Everyone hit the ground around her, except for Byakuya, wondering how she could say that at a serious time. All the identical forms of everyone were absorbed by that thing, so no one was doing nothing but staring at the monster and tiger. Shun appeared next to the tiger, hand in her pocket, standing on the building next to it.

"Tora no Yuki..." Shun muttered, looking up, eyes narrowed. "Kill it."

The tiger roared loudly once more, everyone covering their ears. It ran forward, everyone able to see that snowflakes spin around the feet. It went through the monster, the monster screaming in pain, black blood spurting everywhere. Byakuya widened his eyes with shock.

"That's-"

"No one knows any other sword like Senbonzakura." Rio muttered, eyes wide.

Everyone around her looked at her, questioning in their eyes. What was she talking about. Rio and Yuri watched, eyes wide, watching as the tiger ran through the monster over and over again.

"Millions of little blades." Rio continued to watch. "Captain Kuchiki... do you remember when Shun and Yuri were fighting... Yuri had yelled out that Shun wasn't using the real form of her zanpakuto?"

"Yes." Byakuya said, giving a curt nod.

"That form in front of us... is Shun's zanpakuto... the real form." Rio said. "A million snowflakes. The same ability almost like Senbonzakura. Except, it can form into any weapon Shun chooses."

Byakuya widened his eyes with shock, looking back at the woman that stood on top a building. Same ability... as his zanpakuto?! That means all those snowflakes are actually... blades. Shun had her mouth in a firm line, eyes narrowed, glaring at the monster. She slowly looked at the two forms that looked like her parents. She curled her lip back, growling.

She pointed her palm at them, looking away, continuing to glare at the monster. The tiger split into two, one of the large tigers running towards the two people Shun had considered parents. She didn't watch. She didn't watch as they turned into ice and broke into thousands of pieces. She sneered, glaring at the monster with hatred. She would kill it, even if she was going to die. Using her parents made it personal.

"Whoa." Ichigo muttered, eyes wide, seeing the tigers.

Kimyo panted, black blood covering his body. He cursed, glaring at the orange haired man. How was he able to wound him now? Ichigo turned back, narrowing his eyes.

"I get it now." Ichigo muttered, clenching his teeth together.

"What?" Kimyo asked, frowning, narrowing his eyes.

"You're not behind this whole thing!" Ichigo yelled, narrowing his eyes.

-:-

"That guy isn't behind this whole thing." Shun muttered, eyes wide, looking at the screen.

That's what Ichigo figured out? Then... if Kimyo isn't behind the whole damn war, then who is? Shun curled her lip back, turning her attention back towards the bastard. One thing has been bothering her. How did he know how her parents looked like? Tora no Yuki bit into the monster, making the black gooey thing cry out in pain, roaring loudly. Shun smirked, seeing the black monster start to turn into ice.

"Tora no Yuki has something like venom. Like poison, it spreads throughout any organic substance, freezing it until it eventually turns into ice and breaks." Shun said, eyes narrowed. She smirked. "Great thing is... it only takes several minutes."

Everyone watched, all the Captains gaping, hearing the monster roar loudly, ice spreading throughout the body, it's tentacles freezing. Something shot out of the monster, but Shun chose to ignore it, eyes still narrowed. Rio and Yuri widened their eyes, seeing the monster crack and break, black icicles flying everywhere.

Everyone was quiet.

No one made a sound.

No one moved.

No one even breathed.

"SHUN!!! LOOK OUT!!!"

Shun widened her eyes, turning around, feeling a tentacle wrap round her body. What the hell?! It tightened around her body, making her grit her teeth, clenching her hand.

"SHUN!!" Rio yelled, eyes widening.

"You... wench!"

Everyone turned their gazes, looking at a man, seeing that the tentacles came from... his hand?! The man had long pointy black hair, orbs black, clothes black. What was weird about his clothes was that... they were shinigami clothes. Shun groaned in pain, eyes closed tightly.

The man growled, furious. This woman was ruining everything!

Kurotsuchi tilted his head, making a surprised sound. Oh, he recognized him.

"Who... the hell are you?!" Shun yelled, voice strained.

"I'm the mastermind behind this whole thing! Shin Kayusei!" He growled, glaring at the woman.

He narrowed his eyes, sensing someone behind him, pointing his other hand at the two that dared attack him, tentacles shooting out and grabbing... Rio and Yuri?! Byakuya and Hitsugaya widened their eyes, turning their heads, seeing that their subordinates left while they weren't looking.

"You're a coward! Let Kitty go!" Yuri yelled, one eye closing from the pain.

"You two have ruined everything as well!" Shin yelled, narrowing his eyes.

He smirked, eyes glinting, focusing all his powers on the three women. Other tentacles shot out from him, going all over the Seireitei, choosing specific shinigami, mostly lieutenants. Shun, Rio, and Yuri widened their eyes, screaming, feeling something... going inside of them, slipping through their skin. Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi widened their eyes. Cursing, they all started running. Damn those idiots for getting involved.

All their reiatsu started turning black, along with their eyes, all screaming in pain. Shit! It hurt! Tears streamed down both Rio and Yuri's face while Shun breathed harshly, trying to stop herself from screaming. Shun's Bankai disappeared, her clothes and hair turning back to normal. All their eyes were wide, face darkening, lowering their heads, all their screaming quieting down. Smirking, Shin, the true enemy, dropped them, seeing them all crash and hit the ground.

"Fuck!" Kenpachi growled, stopping, several meters from the women.

Were they too damn late? Byakuya narrowed his eyes, waiting for anything, wanting to know if Rio was alive. Hitsugaya looked up, glaring at the man. This whole time, they were going after the wrong person.

All three Captains stepped forward, seeing Shun, Rio, and Yuri sit up. Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows, hoping Yuri was all right. When they turned their heads, looking at them, all the Captains widened their eyes, seeing that all their orbs... were black.

"Captain Zaraki... how about we... have some fun?" Shun asked, grinning widely, black orbs shrinking, looking murderous.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki. I feel up to a game. How about you?" Rio asked, smiling softly.

"I wanna play a game!" Yuri cheered, jumping up and down excitedly.

All the Captain stared in shock. They acted and looked like them, but... they knew better. Glancing up, they glared at the man. Bastard. Sniveling little coward.

"What do you think? After the little time I have known them, I think I have gotten their personality's pretty good." Shin said, smirking, standing on top a building. "But the question is... can you kill them?" He asked, chuckling darkly.

Fuck. He had them under his control. Looking at the women, they frowned. What the hell were they going to do?


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

RyuuRaiden

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

XangelwingsXX

Scarlette Shizuru

Black Cat Angel

rosewhip889

imnotinsane13

Mariliisa

darkheart1992

fallenangel9413

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

Ray-nee-chan

for reviewing! :D Thanks a bunch! And to let everyone know! There may be two or three chapters left. And if you must know why I am rushing this story... while taking my time... it's because on friday next week, I shall be leaving and won't be back for SIX weeks. So after I finish this story, don't be expecting an update for any of my stories. Sorry.

Ichigo cursed, teeth clenched, looking at all three of the women that had escorted him several times. He warned Shun too late! Looking back at Kimyo, he scowled. The bastard he was fighting was another identical form of those damn blobs. He watched as Kimyo smirked before his body turned black, shooting towards the man that called himself Shin.

"Dammit!" Ichigo muttered, narrowing his eyes, clenching his teeth together.

Looking at Shun, Rio, and Yuri, he frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. He should have told them not to be in most of the fight. He would've counted on Rio and Yuri, but Shun would have did whatever she wanted. He cursed, narrowing his eyes.

Shun grinned widely, Rio smiled softly, eyes closed, and Yuri jumped up and down, smiling brightly. Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya narrowed their eyes. He got their personality's all right. But they weren't the women they lov- RESPECTED!! Both the Captain of the eleventh and tenth shook their heads, wondering where the _hell_ that came from.

"Captain Zaraki! When did we last fight? Two... three months ago?" Shun asked, smirking, quirking an eyebrow, black orbs boring into Kenpachi's.

"Nice try, you bastard. It was about nine months ago." Kenpachi growled, frowning deeply.

"Ah. Well, you know me. I'm not very good with dates." Shun said, chuckling darkly, narrowing her eyes.

The Captain curled his lip back, glaring at the woman. That little fucking bastard was bad trying to act like Shun. She would usually curse at him and growl that she wasn't good with remembering dates and all that crap.

"Captain Kuchiki! What game do you feel like playing?" Rio asked, clapping her hands together, smiling brightly. "I think I'm up for... hide-n-seek."

"I want to play that!! Let's play, Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, grinning happily.

"Stop that, Kayusei. It's pathetic trying to act like Rio." Byakuya said, shocking both the Captains with him.

Whoa. He actually spoke up.

"I agree. Yuri... does not act like that. You're way off on her personality." Hitsugaya said, frowning deeply, eyes narrowed.

All the grins and smiles disappeared on the women that were controlled. They narrowed their eyes, smirking darkly, a lazy look in their eyes.

"_Ah, good. That means I should work on their personalities, ne?_" All three women asked, voices melding into each other. "_Other than that? I'll ask the question again. Can you kill the ones you love?_" They asked, all smiling, Shin speaking at the same time as them.

"Hah! I don't love that bitch. She fucking annoys me." Kenpachi said, smirking.

Why weren't they fucking fighting! He didn't want to fight Shun, but that bastard standing on top of the building... He grinned savagely. He wanted to know how strong he was.

"Loving a subordinate... There is no way it can happen." Hitsugaya said, eyes narrowed, voice cold.

"Yes. I won't degrade myself by have a relationship with... anybody." Byakuya said, glaring at Rio, seeing her eyes remain narrow.

All the Captains saw something. They narrowed their eyes, looking closely at the women. What the hell? Their eyes looked... red for some reason.

"_Ah, yes. I must add something before we begin this futile fight. Everything you say to me, all these beautiful women can... Well,_" They all chuckled darkly, closing their eyes, smiling. "_They can hear it as well._"

All the women changed their expressions back, back to smiling and grinning. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, actually cursing inside his head. They were able to hear it as well? Just what kind of power did this Shin have?

Shun lifted her left arm, making everyone reel back in disgust, seeing half her arm hang. Shin smirked, hearing the woman's arm crack and make noises. It should be able to work. A genius like him had to have made it work. He watched as Shun lowered her arm, back to her side.

"Shall we... start?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, smirking, gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Yes." Rio said, smiling, also reaching for her sword.

"Uh-huh!" Yuri chirped, grabbing the hilt of her sword, grinning happily, looking at Hitsugaya.

They all unsheathed their swords, holding them out, looking at the Captains. All the Captains frowned, watching as the three women walked towards them, looking demonic even though they were smiling.

"Captain Zaraki... why don't we have a fight?" Shun asked, grinning widely, eyes dilating, pointing her sword at the Captain when she stopped, several meters away from the Captain.

"...Like I have a fucking choice." Kenpachi muttered, unsheathing his sword as well.

He looked to the side, seeing the woman, Yuri, jump towards Hitsugaya, connecting swords with him. Yuri smiled brightly, balancing on her two hands, kicking her legs out, making Hitsugaya clench his teeth when she hit his chest, sending him skidding several meters. Giggling, she ran forward, jumping in the air, foot landing on Hitsugaya's shoulder, seeing a crater form under him.

Shin smirked, watching the three women, not even bothering to watch anyone else. These three were strong, all right. He observed every single shinigami out there during the winter. And he expected to kill them all off, something that Aizen couldn't do. He widened his eyes, turning around, blocking an attack from none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What do you want, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Shin asked, smirking, confirming Ichigo's suspicions when he saw the zanpakuto Shin was wielding.

"You're a shinigami." Ichigo stated, frowning, glaring at the man.

Shin pushed the orange haired man away, still smirking, amused.

"Yeah." Shin said.

"Then why're you trying to destroy your own kind?! It doesn't make any sense!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the man, shinigami, traitor of the Soul Society.

"As my duplicate said... I will tell you, if you can defeat me." Shin said, smirking widely.

"Duplicate? You mean Kimyo?" Ichigo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you not know what Kimyo stands for? Odd. It stands for odd." Shin said, smirking. "I call all my duplicates Kimyo. And since they are called that... they are not real."

"Why are you doing this?! You're making... my friends fight with their Captains!" Ichigo yelled, looking at his escorts, who he now considered friends, scowling. "You're making tons of people out there fight with people they don't want to hurt! Stop this now!" Ichigo yelled, curling his lip back, glaring at the bastard.

"Sorry. But I'm doing this for someone." Shin said, narrowing his eyes, frowning, clenching his hands.

"Who the hell would want... this?!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his hand out, pointing around the Seireitei.

Most of the buildings were knocked down, debris everywhere, smoke rose from almost every direction Ichigo looked, tons of bodies lying everywhere, wood chips, and singed places covering most of the ground. Shin merely raised an eyebrow, shrugging, not caring what anybody thought.

"I don't care. It would make her happy." Shin said, smiling darkly, arms folded in the back.

Ichigo growled, glaring at the man. Her? Who the hell was he talking about?

-:-

"He was your subordinate?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Kurotsuchi, eyes narrowed.

"Yes. An experiment went wrong, while he was near it. I was going to experiment on him when I saw that something was wrong. _But_, being a coward, he ran." Kurotsuchi said, narrowing his eyes. "That was ten years ago."

"Ten years?" Ukitake asked, eyes wide. "But that was around when Aizen was defeated."

"Yes. After defeating him, I though I'd celebrate with doing an impossible experiment." Kurotsuchi said, sighing, watching as destruction happened around him.

"I'd hate to be with him when something bad happens." Kyoraku muttered, frowning.

"I heard that. But when I was starting to see what my experiment was able to do, that dullard was in the same room. So when I pressed the switch, it actually melded with that buffoon." Kurotsuchi said, sighing. "And after all that time I wasted, trying to get it right."

"D-Didn't you try and at least reverse what happened?" Soi Fon asked, eyes wide, shocked that everything was due to an experiment.

"No. He had disappeared after it had happened." Kurotsuchi said, facing away from everyone. "So, I just forgot about him since then."

"Don't you have an antidote?" Komamura asked, looking at the scientist with narrowed eyes.

"No. I thought that since I lost my experiment, I mind as well continue with others. No use trying to make an antidote for an experiment you are never going to see again." Kurotsuchi said, making a surprising sound, seeing the three women attacking the Captains of the sixth, tenth, and eleventh. "Do you think I would be able to experiment on those three?"

"No time to think about that. Do you think you will be able to make one right now?" Unohana asked, looking at the twelfth squad Captain, smiling.

"Are you delusional? It would probably take weeks just to find the experiment documents before I can make an antidote." Kurotsuchi said, frowning, watching as Kurosaki attacked Shin. "So, we have no choice but to see how everything turns out."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, looking at the three Captains fighting their subordinates. They couldn't interfere with their fights. And they couldn't interfere with the fight Kurosaki was also engaged in as well.

"The only thing we can do now, is try to get our lieutenants back." Yamamoto said, turning around, looking at Chojiro, who's orbs were black, sword held out.

"All right. I would do anything to get Nanao-chan back." Kyoraku said, unsheathing his sword, looking at Nanao, who looked at him without emotion.

"That dullard can do whatever she wants." Kurotsuchi said, absentmindedly, waving his hand.

"Yes, Captain-General." Komamura said, nodding, looking at Iba.

"Fighting both Kiyone and Sentarou." Ukitake muttered, shaking his head, wondering why it had to come down to this.

"Yes." Soi Fon said, nodding, glaring at Omaeda, having no problem with fighting the large lieutenant.

"I'm sorry." Unohana said, closing her eyes, facing Isane.

-:-

Shun laughed manically, jumping towards the Captain of the eleventh, thrusting her sword forward, about to stab the Captain until he moved to the side, grabbing Shun's blade.

"Snap the fuck out of it, Shun!" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

"Sorry, Zaraki, I'm in control of this woman now! She can't do anything against my control!" Shun yelled, punching Kenpachi's chest, sending him flying into a broken building.

The Captain cursed, getting up, walking out of the building, glaring at the woman. She wasn't in control, dammit! He curled his lip back. When was the last time he was so fucking serious during a fight? He held his sword up, seeing Shun's blade connect with his, seeing her maniac grin.

"C'mon, Captain Zaraki! I thought you were stronger than this!" Shun yelled, laughing manically, continuing to swing her blade at the Captain.

The Captain growled, narrowing his eyes, feeling like he was called weak, he swung his sword up, cutting Shun's shoulder. His eyes widened, seeing red blood spurt from the woman's shoulders, her eyes wide as well. Shit! He fucking cut her! Shun stood still, eyes wide, black orbs looking at her shoulder. She looked at the Captain, eyes still wide.

"You bastard." Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, lip curled back.

She kicked off the ground, sword in the air, swinging down as hard as she could, making Kenpachi grunt when she hit his sword. Looking down, he paused, seeing a crater. She was... strong. She was strong and he couldn't help but be serious in the damn fight. Why? He curled his lip back, grabbing Shun's arm, making her eyes widen. All that cracking from her left arm before... it was being healed. He doesn't know how that bastard did it, but he did.

"You're fucking weak!" Kenpachi yelled, making Shun blink.

He smashed her into the ground, making her couch, all the air leaving her lungs. She opened her eyes, black orbs bearing into Kenpachi's. He growled, narrowing his eyes. He was getting pissed.

"You're fucking weak for letting him control you!!" Kenpachi yelled, lip curled back, seeing Shun widen her eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, she growled, glaring at the Captain.

"Fuck you! I'm not weak!" Shun yelled, pushing the Captain off, jumping onto her feet.

The Captain quirked an eyebrow, gripping his sword, looking at the woman closely. For a second... it looked as though her eyes had... turned back to normal. He watched as the black orbs stared at him, the woman still growling. Shun kicked forward, swinging her sword down.

"I hate you!" Shun yelled, continuing to swing.

The tall man growled, swinging his sword forward, cursing to himself when he cut her other shoulder. Dammit! Wasn't he fucking able to control himself?! He widened his eyes, seeing Shun swing her sword sideways, cutting him across his chest. Shit.

He couldn't deny it.

He couldn't fucking deny it!

He was starting to have fun.

Kenpachi grinned widely, along with Shun, both swinging their swords at each other. Shun jumped on the other side of the Captain, both their backs facing each other, swinging her sword around, smirking widely when the Captain blocked it. Shun jumped away, laughing, staring at the Captain with blood lust. Holding her sword out horizontally, she smirked, making the Captain quirk an eyebrow.

"Fall, Tora no Yuki!" Shun yelled, sword disappearing, thousands of _black _snowflakes surrounding her. "Let's see if you can dodge a thousand blades, Zaraki!" She yelled, eyes dilating.

"C'mon!" Kenpachi yelled, grinning widely, the same blood lust look in his eyes.

-:-

Rio jumped, attacked, punched at, and smiled at Byakuya, who kept dodging. He wasn't going to attack. He narrowed his eyes, seeing Rio close her eyes, continuing to smile.

"Come on, Kuchiki, I thought this woman was nothing to you." Rio said, thrusting her sword forward.

"She is not." Byakuya said, feeling himself pause before he appeared behind Rio.

Rio's eyes widened, feeling blood spurt from her side. Looking at her side, she touched her wound, holding her hand in front of her. Her eyes were wide, shocked. What? She turned her head, eyes narrowed, glaring at the stoic Captain.

"I didn't think you would ever do this. It seems I was wrong about you, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, a smirk making a way to her lips.

She looked at herself, glancing at her zanpakuto. She sighed, rubbing the back of her head, letting Byakuya know she still wasn't in control.

"I mind as well use this woman's release. It seems impossible for her to beat a Captain." Rio said, turning, holding her sword out, putting her hand on her blade. "Sing, Kaen Hebi."

Rio's sword turned into a metal whip, the end of the whip having a snake's head, the whole sword black. Rio smiled softly, closing her eyes, gripping the hilt of her sword. She smiled, snapping the whip, a wave of black fire heading towards Byakuya.

"Stop." Byakuya said, appearing on the other side of Rio, grabbing her wrist.

Rio smiled softly, turning her head, eyes closed. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, seeing the woman open her eyes, her face darkening as she smiled.

"Do not think my sword is only a whip." Rio muttered, chuckling.

Byakuya widened his eyes, looking down, seeing a blade at his neck. What? Looking to the side, he narrowed his eyes, confused. Rio... had two swords. Rio smiled brightly.

"This woman's sword can split into two. Unlike others." Rio said, continuing to smile, pressing her blade harder against Byakuya's throat.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya muttered, making Rio's eyes widen before she jumped away.

Byakuya frowned, seeing Rio look at her left arm. The Captain clenched his hand, seeing blood drip down Rio's arm. He closed his eyes, thousands of little blades floating around him.

"Kayusei, if you truly wish for me to attack my own subordinate, then come." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

Rio widened her eyes, still holding her blade and whip. She narrowed her eyes, smiling darkly, thinking it was a bluff. It had to be! He wouldn't actually kill his own subordinate, right?

"You're bluffing!" Rio yelled, chuckling darkly.

"If you think so, then I... will be the first to attack." Byakuya said, blades flying past him, going towards the woman.

Rio widened her eyes, orbs turning green for a second, then turning black. Byakuya widened his eyes, stopping his blades. Did he see that? Were her eyes back to normal for a second? Rio continued to stare at the Captain before smirking, kicking off the ground, swinging her sword towards the Captain, frowning when the Captain's zanpakuto protected him.

"Don't make a mistake, Captain. One wrong move, and this girl, is dead." Rio said, smirking, holding her own blade... against her neck.

Byakuya widened his eyes, stepping forward. He cursed to himself, turning his gaze, glaring at the man currently fighting with the orange haired man.

-:-

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, dodging every swipe. But seeming to want to act like her, Shin kept making her act the same. Still smiling brightly. Laughing. Still happy. He had made Yuri use Bankai, so he had no choice but to use Bankai as well.

"Let's play, Captain Hitsugaya! Or, are you tired?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly, looking at the Captain, holding her sword.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, flying forward, along with Yuri, clashing swords, sparks flying everywhere. They flew into the air, continuing to clash at one another, Hitsugaya trying to figure out a way to get Yuri back.

He had tried to go after Shin, but Yuri kept blocking his way. And besides, Ichigo was already attacking him.

Before the Captain and fifth seat could do anything else, Hitsugaya's eyes widened, turning his head, feeling Shun's reiatsu spike, letting him know Shin was making the woman use her Bankai against the eleventh squad Captain. He cursed. He couldn't believe that out of all three of the controlled women, Shin was already making them use everything they had.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, swinging her sword, thousands of green orbs heading for the Captain.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, covering himself with his wings. How pathetic. He was more advanced than her, and yet every time she used that move, he had to protect himself with his wings. Uncovering himself, his eyes widened, seeing Yuri's eyes change back to their original color before turning black. What the hell?

"What...?" Hitsugaya muttered, narrowing his eyes.

They turned back. But why? Was something happening? He turned his head, looking at the man responsible for the war. Was it because he was distracted that Yuri's eye color changed? Pulling his sword back, he yelled, swinging his sword down, the dragon heading towards Ichigo and the man.

"Captain Hitsugaya~!" Yuri chirped, appearing in front of the dragon, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, cursing. It was too late to stop it! Yuri's eyes turned brown, eyes widening, seeing the dragon. They made contact, making Hitsugaya yell. No! Flying forward, seeing ice everywhere, Hitsugaya searched everywhere, looking for his subordinate.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, looking around wildly.

Hinamori was all right, so he wasn't worried about her, but he needed to find Yuri. Seeing her body, he widened his eyes, flying towards her, catching her frozen being. Looking at the brown haired woman, Hitsugaya shook her.

"Yuri. Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, eyes wide.

Yuri groaned, opening her eyes, brown orbs staring into Hitsugaya's. The Captain gasped, recognizing Yuri was back. Before he could embrace her, or something like that, Yuri spoke.

"Run... Captain Hitsu- Hitsugaya... I can't... control it... any... long... longer." Yuri muttered, voice strained, as if she was trying really hard to control herself.

"Yuri! You're going to be all right. Don't say anything." Hitsugaya said, looking for any wounds he had inflicted.

"Run... Captain... Hitsugaya!" Yuri screamed, eyes widening, holding her head.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes with horror, seeing Yuri's orbs turn black.

-:-

Shin cursed, narrowing his eyes, blocking an attack from Ichigo once again. Those women... they were slowly starting to get control again. How? Were they that damn powerful? Was he only able to control people with low reiatsu?

"Something wrong, Shin?" Ichigo asked, frowning, swinging his sword.

"Not at all." Shin said, blocking Ichigo's attack.

He winced, feeling his legs almost give away. How strong was Ichigo Kurosaki? He probably wouldn't be able to beat him, but he had a way to stay alive. He smirked, glancing at the three women. They were the only ones he was controlling now. Somehow, all the other Captains had regained control of their lieutenants.

Just three more... then he would be with her.

-:-

Shun swung her blade down, hitting Kenpachi's sword, the contact so powerful, it blew most of the destruction around them away. Shun continued to grin, swinging wildly at the Captain, black tail and ears back. The snowflakes weren't working. Because of the Captain's large reiatsu, they kept being blown back.

She jumped back, feeling her side sting. Shit. He cut her. She looked up, smirking. The Captain and fourth seat kept swinging at each other, laughing manically, cutting each other up. Even though Shin was controlling her, on the inside, she was having a difficult time. He was torturing her on the inside, making her see a memory.

Of her killing her parents.

She yelled in anger, trying to find a way out, not wanting to feel the sudden pains she was having all over her body. Her eyes turned white, growling.

"Fuck!" Shun yelled, hitting the floor, where ever she was, continuing to yell.

Rio and Byakuya's fight was the same. He had removed her sword by throwing it to the side, now she was fighting with him with her fists, almost getting him now and then.

Rio was also being tortured, trapped inside herself, crying.

She was being shown a memory of her being raped.

She screamed, yelling for it to stop, feeling pain all over her body. He could feel every damage the Captain of the sixth was doing to her. She looked up, eyes turning red, clenching her hands. She had just about enough!

"Stop!" Rio yelled, shaking her head wildly, seeing her fight with her Captain.

Hitsugaya and Yuri swung at each other as well, one of them trying not to hurt the other, while the other was trying to regain control. Yuri giggled, lifting her hand up, several broken buildings rising in the air as well. Hitsugaya cursed, narrowing his eyes, gripping his sword tightly. Dammit.

Yuri was also being tortured. She raised her reiatsu as much as she could, trying to get out of her body, trying to get away from the memory of being raped.

Tears strolled down her face, eyes red, hands clenched, eyes white. She needed to get out of there.

"I don't want to hurt Captain Hitsugaya!" Yuri yelled, hearing an echo.

All their eyes widened, holding their chests, gasping, blood dripping out of their mouths. What... happened?

-:-

Kenpach, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya had their eyes wide open, seeing their blades... going through the women. It had shocked everyone so much, Ichigo had to stop fighting, eyes widening when he saw the screen.

"NO!!!" Ichigo yelled, seeing blood dripping out of Shun, Rio, and Yuri's mouths.

He turned back to Shin, seeing that his eyes were wide as well, and he narrowed his eyes in rage, shaking in anger, glaring at the man that had started everything! He pulled his sword back, reiatsu raising to an unimaginable height.

"Getsuga... TENSHO!!!" Ichigo yelled, eyes narrowed, seeing Shin's eyes widen.

-:-

Hitsugaya shook his head, eyes wide with horror, turning his head down, seeing Yuri's hand wrapped around his wrist, the other Captains looking at their wrists as well. They... forced them to stab them. Why? They looked up, hearing the women groan. Yuri's Bankai disappeared, along with Hitsugaya's.

"Shiro... chan." Yuri said weakly, eyes distant, lips trembling, orbs brown.

"Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, pulling out his sword, letting go of the hilt of his sword, grabbing the woman before she fell.

He lowered themselves to the ground, eyes still wide. Yuri turned her eyes, looking at the Captain, raising her hand, resting it against Hitsugaya's cheek. The Captain widened his eyes, placing his hand over Yuri's. For the first time, since Hitsugaya had known the woman, tears rolled down Yuri's face. Not those tears she always had when she wanted someone to pity her. But... real tears.

"I'm sorry.... Shiro... chan." Yuri muttered, smiling softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, no. Don't say that. Don't talk like you're going to die." Hitsugaya said, rubbing the side of Yuri's head, smiling shakily.

"He... did it... Shiro-chan... He made me... and Kitty... and Rio... make you stab... us." Yuri muttered, closing her eyes, her whole body in pain.

Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows, seeing blood all over Yuri's body. He inflicted most of the wounds. He did it. And because he did it... Yuri was...

"You're not going to die." Hitsugaya said firmly, frowning, narrowing his eyes.

Yuri opened her eyes, smiling sadly, tears still strolling down her face. Looking up, she slowly pointed up to the sky, closing her eyes, smiling. Hitsugaya blinked, looking up, seeing cloudy skies.

"Shiro... chan... do you think... it's going to rain?" Yuri asked, smiling softly.

"...Yeah." Hitsugaya said, nodding, eyebrows furrowed.

A crowd had surrounded them, eyes wide, seeing the sweet woman looking weak. Hinamori stood in front, eyes wide, watching as Hitsugaya spoke with Yuri. She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling bad for the couple.

"I like... the rain." Yuri muttered, looking back at Hitsugaya.

"Yeah... I know." Hitsugaya said, smiling, nodding.

"Will this... be the last time... I'll see them?" Yuri asked, looking at the sky.

"No. It won't. You're going to live." Hitsugaya said, holding onto Yuri tightly.

"...I don't want to die." Yuri said, shaking, sobbing quietly.

"You're not going to die. You're not going to leave me." Hitsugaya said, holding Yuri close to his body, Yuri's head resting on his shoulder. "You're not going to die."

"I don't... want to die... Shiro-chan." Yuri muttered, closing her eyes, smiling.

"You're not. You're not... You're not." Hitsugaya said, voice cracking, hiding his face.

-:-

Rio's eyes were green again, but that didn't catch the Captain's attention. Byakuya's eyes were wide, looking at his blade, seeing it through Rio's body. He looked up, seeing Rio looking past him, eyes half shut, body limp. He gently pulled his sword out, seeing Rio close her eyes in pain, falling forward. Catching her, he sat on the ground, holding Rio, eyes still wide.

"Rio." Byakuya muttered, shocked, cradling Rio gently.

"...Captain... Kuchiki... I'm so... so... sorry." Rio muttered, looking at the Captain, smiling.

"Rio... don't apologize." Byakuya said, voice soft, furrowing his eyebrows.

Renji ran towards the group, eyes wide, stopping when he saw the sight in front of him. No. He looked at Byakuya and Rio, shaking his head. No! They were just starting to have... a relationship! He cursed. Rio couldn't die! Byakuya was just starting... to open up.

"Captain Kuchiki... Rio..." Renji muttered, closing his eyes, gritting his teeth.

So damn close.

"I'm... I... Captain Ku-... Byakuya-sama..." Rio muttered, saying the Captain's first name for the first time, making Byakuya move closer, his eyes still wide. "I... don't want... to leave... you."

"You're not... you're not." Byakuya muttered, cupping Rio's cheek.

Rio widened her eyes slightly, feeling the Captain's hand. Reaching up, she put her hand over his, closing her eyes. His hand was so warm. She felt cold. Her body ached. She couldn't even remember how she had gotten injured. Opening her eyes, smiling at the Captain, her vision blurry.

"I can't... see to clearly... Byakuya-sama." Rio muttered, lips trembling, voice cracking.

Byakuya looked into Rio's eyes, seeing that it was because her eyes welled up with tears. Telling her to close her eyes, he pulled her closer, holding the woman gently. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the woman closely. It was...

It was Hisana dying all over again.

Opening her eyes, Rio looked at the Captain, tears rolling down her face. She smiled softly, feeling so weak. When was the last time she was weak? Quite a while. She saw the look inside Byakuya's eyes, making her furrow her eyebrows.

"Don't be sad... Byakuya-sama." Rio said, smiling sadly.

"...I'm not." Byakuya said, ignoring the crowd standing around him.

"Then... don't look... like that... please." Rio said, closing her eyes, smiling softly, holding Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya, looking at their hands, slowly removed his hand, making Rio furrow her eyebrows, and grabbed hers, holding them to her chest. Rio smiled sadly, tears still rolling down her face.

"I still... never went... to the World of... the Living." Rio said, voice strained, smiling, closing her eyes tightly.

"I know." Byakuya said, squeezing Rio's hand.

"There are... still... lots of stuff... I want to... do." Rio muttered, hand trembling around Byakuya's. "Like... confessing... to feelings... I never felt."

Byakuya widened his eyes. Feelings she never felt before? He closed his eyes, pulling Rio closer, ignoring the hiss of pain Rio made. He shouldn't have attacked her so rashly. He clenched his teeth, he expression hidden behind his hair.

It was like Hisana's death all over again.

-:-

Kenpachi's eyes were wide, seeing Shun close one of her eyes in pain, gritting her teeth. Cursing, he pulled his sword out, making Shun curse as well, and grabbed her shoulders, teeth clenched.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the woman.

Shun groaned, wincing, opening her eyes, looking at the Captain like she didn't know him. Closing her eyes, holding her chest, she curled her lip back, opening her eyes, looking at Kenpachi again.

"Shut... up! I wasn't in... control, dammit!" Shun growled, eyes widening, cursing as she doubled over in pain.

"Idiot! You shouldn't have yelled!" Kenpachi growled, bending down, laying Shun on the ground.

"Shut up. I already hate the fact that I- ugh!" Shun winced, clenching her teeth, holding her shoulder, which soaked with blood. "I already hate the fact the I'm in... a fucking weak state." She growled, glaring at the Captain, panting.

"Shit. You're fucking losing a lot of blood." Kenpachi growled, grabbing Shun's other shoulder, making the woman curse out loud.

"That bastard... he... fuck! He made me... and those idiots... grab your wrists... and make you stab us." Shun said, closing her eyes in pain.

"Yeah." Kenpachi muttered, looking at Shun.

Hesitantly, he grabbed Shun, pulling her body close to his. Shun's eyes snapped open, breath quivering, a blush spreading across her face. She scoffed, looking to the side, frowning. How pathetic. She was dying, and she was getting heated up just by being close to someone.

"You look like shit." Kenpachi muttered, smirking.

"I should say the same... say, what the hell... happened to your eye... patch?" Shun asked, pointing to her own right eye.

"You fucking knocked it off. Almost sent you to your knees when you felt my reiatsu." Kenpachi said, smirking, ignoring Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, who stood in front of him.

"Shut... ah, fuck! Shut the hell up!" Shun yelled, wincing. "Agh! Fucking, ah! What the hell happened to my left arm?" She asked, holding said arm up, wondering what the hell happened.

"That bastard fixed it somehow." Kenpachi muttered, grabbing Shun's arm, looking at it.

"...You better not fucking cry." Shun said, chuckling, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman, making her grin, despite being in pain.

"...My friends... they were stabbed as well, right?" Shun asked, seeing the Captain nod. "Damn. I was hoping not to die. I still want to... fight. And now... I fucking hurt so much, I can barely... yell."

"Which might be good." Kenpachi said, smirking, seeing Shun glare at him.

"...Be quiet... Kenpachi." Shun said, saying the Captain's first name for the second time.

"I could tell you that you'll live, but I get the feeling you'll just get pissed off if I do." Kenpachi said, seeing a smile spread across Shun's face.

"Damn right. I hate... liars." Shun said, sighing. "I especially hate losing, but... eh."

Kenpachi shocked Shun, and all the eleventh squad members, when he embraced Shun, frowning deeply, holding her close. Shun's eyes were wide, shocked. What the... She sighed, closing her eyes, resting her head against the Captain's chest.

-:-

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, pulling back, looking at Yuri with wide eyes. He shook his head, eyes wide with horror. She wasn't moving. She didn't open her eyes. She wasn't breathing!

"Yuri." Hitsugaya called, shaking the woman.

Yuri didn't move, her eyes closed.

"Yuri. Yuri! Wake up. Yuri!" Hitsugaya yelled, eyes wide, shocking everyone.

Since when have they ever seen him look so... desperate? He shook her, calling her name.

"Yuri. Yuri! YURI!!!" Hitsugaya screamed, eyes wide, feeling his eyes sting. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!!"

Hitsugaya lowered his head, shoulders shaking, feeling raindrops hit his head, tears rolling down his face. When was the last time... he cried? When was the last time... he held someone close? When was the last time... he felt sad?

Was he never going to see Yuri's smile again? Was he never... going to be happy? Has Yuri... left him for good?

-:-

Byakuya stared at Rio, eyes wide. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly, seeing her head loll to the side. He shook her a bit harder, gritting his teeth, eyebrows furrowed.

"Rio, wake up." Byakuya ordered, seeing that Rio's chest wasn't moving.

"Rio." Renji muttered, eyes wide.

"Rio. Rio, wake up. Rio." Byakuya muttered, still shaking the woman.

She wasn't waking up. Why? She couldn't be...

"Rio." Byakuya said, a little louder. "Rio. Rio! RIO!! RIO, I ORDER YOU TO WAKE UP!!" Byakuya yelled, eyes wide, feeling his heart clench.

Renji, and everyone else around the group, stared in shock, seeing Byakuya... yell. He wasn't acting formal... he wasn't acting like himself. He was acting... sad.

"RIO!!!" Byakuya yelled, eyes wide, feeling his eyes sting.

He pulled her close, crushing her body against his, feeling the rain soak both their bodies. Her body felt so cold. His shoulders shook, eyes closed tightly. When was the last time he acted... like this? His eyes snapped open, feeling tears roll down his face.

And when was the last time he cried?

-:-

Kenpachi yelled, cursing, shaking Shun, yelling at her to wake up. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru widened their eyes with shock, all three not breathing.

"For fuck's sakes, Shun! Wake up!" Kenpachi yelled, seeing Shun's face look peaceful.

"Grouchy-chan?" Yachiru muttered, eyes wide.

Kenpachi kept shaking the woman, every single member of Zaraki's squad watching, eyes wide. Shun... was dead? She couldn't be dead, right? She couldn't. She had to be alive. Kenpachi growled, shaking Shun harshly.

"Wake the fuck up!" Kenpachi yelled, reiatsu raising.

"Masuyo." Ikkaku muttered, closing his eyes, lowering his head.

She annoyed him, but he considered her a friend. And now, because of all this, she was dead.

"For fuck!" Kenpachi growled, looking at the screen, eyes widening when he saw Shin. "What the... hell?"

-:-

Shin panted, laying on the ground, looking at the sky, a big gash across his chest. He was losing blood, fast. Ichigo stood over him, all the other Captains surrounding the man, all glaring at him coldly. Ichigo turned his head, eyes widening, seeing the three bodies Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya were carrying.

"They're..."

"Yeah." Kenpachi grunted, looking at Shun, frowning.

Ichigo curled his lip back, glaring at the man. He was surprised to see... that Byakuya and Hitsugaya's eyes looked red. He dismissed the fact that they might have been crying.

"Why did you do this?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the man.

"Because... I did it for... my wife." Shin said, continuing to look at the sky, rain falling onto him.

"Your... wife?" Ukitake asked, glaring at the man as well.

"My wife... had died... because of shinigami." Shin said, seeing Ichigo's eyes wide.

"What was your wife's name?" Yamamoto asked, eyes narrowed, glaring at the man.

"Uh... Ayame... Kayusei." Shin said, wincing, closing his eyes.

"Why the hell do this?!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the man, reaching for his sword.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the Captain, looking at Shun, seeing that she was almost about to fall.

Cursing, the Captain grabbed the woman, holding her properly.

"My wife... was executed... for doing something she never did. She was believed to... have killed several shinigami. But when really... it was another." Shin said, frowning. "I never found him. But I think... he's dead. I can't sense his reiatsu anymore."

"You did this... for your wife?!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the man, seeing Shin nod. "Do you think your wife would want this?!" Ichigo yelled, pointing over the land and at a couple people. "You destroyed the Seireitei, and you killed, and injured thousands of people! Your own kind!"

Shin watched, hearing as Ichigo yelled at him, cursing at him, lecturing him. He closed his eyes, chucking, making the orange haired man stop ranting.

"I know what I did, will not make my wife happy. But... I did this... to kill myself." Shin said, looking at the sky, unable to move.

"To... kill yourself?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide, shocked.

"Yes. Because of what the experiment did to me... I was unable to die. And that... blob as you called it... well, let's just say... that was sort of my heart." Shin said, touching his chest, turning his head, looking at all the damage he did.

"What do you mean, you heart?" Yamamoto asked, stepping forward, glaring at the man.

"I mean... if someone were to kill all of my... self... that I would be able to die... and join my wife." Shin said, closing his eyes.

His eyes widened, feeling someone kick his head, making everyone widen their eyes as well. Holding his face, Shin stared in shock at Ichigo Kurosaki, seeing him glaring at the man.

"Fine! You could have killed yourself! But there was no reason to start a war! To kill people! All for your wife!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the man.

"Kill people... do you want them... to come back?" Shin asked, seeing Ichigo's eyes widen along with all the other Captains.

"You can... do that?" Ichigo asked, staring at the man in shock.

"Yes." Shin said, nodding.

"Then... do it!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the man, frowning, eyes narrowed, hands clenched.

Shin smiled, closing his eyes, nodding. Wincing, he slowly raised his hand, pointing to the air. He looked at Ichigo again, seeing the orange haired man frown.

"I will die... doing this. But so you know... I know what I did was wrong... and the speech... it didn't change my opinions. I will finally leave... and be happy." Shin said, closing his eyes smiling.

Ichigo widened his eyes, seeing Shin's body start to turn into blue particles, his eyes starting to close. He muttered something, Ichigo the only one able to hear it, and as his left arm fell, his disappeared. Ichigo widened his eyes, looking in the air, seeing millions of particles going over the Seireitei. Turning his head, he saw Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya's eyes wide, seeing all three women engulfed in blue light. He sighed, looking at the sky, soaked.

'_I'm sorry._'

"...Bye." Ichigo muttered, gripping his sword, continuing to look at the sky.

**A/N **Aw, yeah! Almost done! NOW, I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. :D


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N** I'd like to thank

gnarley-

XangelwingsXX

xxWishingStarxx

Mariliisa

Ray-nee-chan

Black Angel Cat

Scarlette Shizuru

RyuuRaiden

Sweet Gothic Rozen Maiden

imnotinsane13

dreamingofmagic

fallenangel9413

0o Grimmjow Schiffer o0

tigergirl93

saya44

T s u k iM e g a m iC h a n-x

FoxDemonGrl

for reviewing. You're all so great! :D I thank everyone who has reviewed! -Sniff- It makes me so happy. Thank you! =D

Shun groaned, curling her lip back. Ugh. She felt like she was rammed into by Yuri. Except it was worse. Opening her eyes, she quirked an eyebrow. She was staring at cloudy skies. What the hell? She groaned in pain, turning her head, seeing both her friends laying next to her. She curled her lip back, pulling her eyebrows together, narrowing her eyes. Why the hell were they hurt?! She sat up, glaring at everyone in sight, ignoring the pain that shot through her body.

"What the hell happened to them?!" Shun yelled, pointing to her two friends, a dark, a _very_ dark look on her face.

"M-Masuyo?!" Ikkaku yelled, eyes wide, staring at the woman with shock.

She was alive! Shun growled, seeing that everyone kept staring at her, as if surprised she was even up! Looking at her two friends, she clenched her teeth, hitting the ground, making the surface under both woman shake, making them groan and open their eyes. The first thing Yuri had said, made the angry woman scowl.

"...Ten more minutes." Yuri mumbled, closing her eyes again.

Shun hit the ground harder, making the ground shake wildly, and making the usually happy woman snap her eyes open, sitting up. Before she could say she was up, she started crying, flailing her arms, yelling that she felt hurt.

"I'm sore as well." Rio said, wincing, holding her chest.

"Your chest as well, huh?" Shun asked, rubbing her chest, still glaring at anything in sight.

"Mine too." Yuri said, holding her chest, whimpering, sniffling.

"Masuyo... you're... alive?" Ikkaku asked, eyes wide, walking towards the woman.

Shun quirked an eyebrow, looking at the third seat in confusion. Alive? She gave him a look, frowning, looking at the man like he was an idiot.

"I'm sitting right here, aren't I?" Shun asked, holding her arms out, wincing at the action.

Ikkaku nodded slowly, eyes still wide with shock. His eyes widened a little more, turning around, running away, making all three women glance at each other and quirk an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Rio asked, tilting her head.

She winced, looking at her side, seeing... that she wasn't wearing her top. She was quiet, slowly turning her head, seeing that her friends didn't have any of their tops as well. Their chests were bandaged, thankful they were completely bandaged, making her eyes widen, a blush spreading across her face.

"Shun! Yuri!" Rio yelled, covering her chest with her arms, eyes wide.

"What?" Shun asked, trying to stand up, but failing every time.

Both women looked at their friend, eyes widening, seeing her top gone. They started grinning, making Rio puff her cheeks out, going to laugh, until Rio pointed at them. Looking down, their eyes widen. Shun started cursing, asking what the hell happened, while Yuri started crying.

-:-

All the Captains stood in a circle, including Ichigo, all looking around the Seireitei. Whoa. More damage than what Ichigo and the other Ryoka had done. Ichigo frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. He grinned, looking at the Captains.

"At least I don't have to help, right?" Ichigo asked, smirking.

He frowned when he saw multiple glares sent towards him. What? He didn't live in the Soul Society. He turned his head, looking at three specific Captains, seeing them all frowning, avoiding anyone's look.

"At least... he revived everyone." Ichigo said, looking around, seeing people being attended to, most of them unconscious.

"We should be grateful that most of the members of the fourth squad weren't injured." Unohana said, smiling.

"We must concentrate on healing most of our troops, and rebuild everything." Yamamoto said, eyes narrowed, frowning.

Such a lot of work.(Glad I'm not them)

"Yes, sir." All the Captain said in unison, nodding.

They all separated, going their own way, until one person made them stop. The Captain of the eleventh quirked an eyebrow, turning his head, seeing his third seat running towards them, eyes wide, and looking relieved. Ikkaku stopped in front of the Captain, panting, doubled over. He looked up, seeing Kenpachi's questioning look.

"Shun... she's up." Ikkaku said, grinning, seeing the Captain widen his eyes. "Along with her friends."

Both Byakuya and Hitsugaya widened their eyes as well, all three of the Captains running in the direction they sensed the women. Yamamoto widened his eyes, turning around, walking in the direction of the women. All the other Captains stared at him in confusion, walking after him. Ikkaku blinked, looking back and forth, wondering what to do.

"Fuck it." Ikkaku muttered, running in the direction his Captain had went.

-:-

"I wanna know where my fucking shirt is!" Shun yelled, glaring directly into a wimpy little man's face, from the fourth squad, lip curled back, face dark. "Where the hell is it?!"

"W-We had to take it o-off! It was soaked in b-blood!" The man exclaimed, eyes wide, about to shit his pants.

"Shun, release the man. He is probably telling the truth." Rio said, smiling, using all her energy just to stand.

"But where are our shirts?" Yuri asked, looking at her friend curiously.

"We... will just have to wait until they find us something to wear." Rio said, face flushed, her face looking like a tomato.

"Just fucking unbelievable." Shun growled, pushing the man away, wincing, holding her arm, cursing loudly. "What the hell happened anyway? All I remember is being controlled... then seeing my parents."

"I saw... that man." Rio said, lowering her head, sighing.

"Me too." Yuri said, nodding, holding her chest.

Shun sighed, rubbing the back of her head, not able to remember anything before she was knocked out. What the hell happened? She turned to her friends, opening her mouth, about to say something, until she was wrapped in someone's arms, making her eyes widen along with Rio and Yuri.

"You're alive! You're fucking alive!" Kenpachi yelled, grinning, holding Shun's arms, looking at her face.

"Uh... yeah." Shun said, nodding, a blush spread across her face. "What was that for?"

The Captain didn't say anything, except glare at anyone that was watching, excluding Shun's friends. He didn't care if they watched. She'd be pissed at him if he yelled at them.

"Yuri!"

Said woman turned her head, blinking when she saw Hitsugaya and Byakuya running towards her and Rio. Yuri smiled brightly, raising her arm, about to wave, until she winced, holding her arm, crying tears comically. Rio smiled and patted Yuri's head, making the woman whimper. Before Yuri could even looking at Hitsugaya properly, her eyes widened, feeling the Captain wrap his arms around her. She blushed heavily, eyes wide.

"You're alive." Hitsugaya muttered, smiling, holding Yuri tightly.

Rio covered her mouth, smiling, about to giggle, until Byakuya walked up to her, making her widen her eyes and bow, only to make a pained sound from the action. Her eyes widened, feeling Byakuya grab her arms. She looked up, smiling, about to thank the Captain until she saw his look. She furrowed her eyebrows, seeing a pained look in Byakuya's eyes.

"Captain... Kuchiki...?" Rio muttered, wondering what was the matter.

"AGH! FUCK! LET GO!! I'M IN PAIN, DAMMIT!!"

Both coupled turned their heads, seeing Shun and Kenpachi in... well, the Captain was holding her hand, and his other hand was wrapped around her waist. Almost like a tango move, except the woman was trying to get away. The Captain of the eleventh growled, telling the woman to stop moving.

"Rio!"

"Yuri!"

Both said woman blinked, turning their head, smiling when they saw Renji and Kira running towards them. Both lieutenants looked relieved, stopping in front of the women. Hitsugaya and Byakuya frowned, glaring at the lieutenants.

"Yuri, I'm so glad you're okay." Kira said, smiling, patting Yuri's head.

The happy woman smiled brightly, wondering why people were being... nice.

"I'm glad you're alive, Rio." Renji said, grinning, rubbing Rio's head.

"So am I... Renji?" Rio said, staring at the lieutenant strangely.

Both lieutenants looked down, only for their faces to turn red. They turned around, eyes wide, refusing to look at the women. If they looked... they were dead. Seeming to finally notice, both Byakuya and Hitsugaya handed their haori to the women, making them nod in appreciation and put the coats on. Their eyes were wide, never being in a haori before.

"Holy shit. Just how big are you?" Shun asked, putting Kenpachi's haori on, looking at the Captain strangely, eyebrow quirked.

The Captain frowned, arms folded over his chest, seeing Shun in his haori. Hm. Didn't look half bad. Shun frowned, glaring at the Captain, seeing a smirk spread across his face. Weird. He almost looked... happy to see her. Rio and Yuri also noticed it. It seemed as if all their Captains... were relieved to see them. And happy. They all turned their heads, seeing the Captain-General.

"Shun Masuyo, Rio Sachiko, and Yuri Hikari. Are you all fine?" Yamamoto asked, walking forward.

"Great." Shun said, rolling her eyes. "We'd bow, but... we probably won't be able to get back up."

"That is fine. Shun Masuyo... please... come with me." Yamamoto ordered, seeing the woman quirk an eyebrow.

"Okay?" Shun muttered, walking after the Captain, wincing in pain every few steps.

Both Rio and Yuri glanced at each other, furrowing their eyebrows. Was Shun in trouble? The Captain of the eleventh growled, eyes narrowed, glaring at the Captain-General. He was just about to kiss her. Damn old man. They watched her expression and hand movements, all the Captains doing the same. They saw her quirk an eyebrow, staring at the Captain questioningly. Only the last thing he said, did she widen her eyes, asking something. He said something, silencing the angry woman.

Shun sighed, rubbing the back of her head, curling her lip back. Shit. Looking back at her two friends, she saw them smile widely, but after seeing Shun's serious look, they furrowed their eyebrows. What happened?

-:-

_One month later_

"HEY! I'm frickin' hungry!" Shun yelled, glaring at the door, lip curled back.

"Shun, be quiet. I'm getting a headache." Rio said, rubbing her temples, eyes closed.

Shun growled, sitting in a bed. A week went by, and she was still in the weak-ass fourth division. There seemed to be a lot of repairing to do around the Seireitei. Too bad that guy couldn't repair all the stuff he did. Yuri looked outside, smiling brightly, tapping her fingers on her stomach.

"It's boring." Yuri said, still smiling brightly.

"Then why're you smiling?" Shun asked, frowning, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because I want to." Yuri said, pouting, puffing her cheeks out.

Shun rolled her eyes, looking outside as well. They managed to get a room together, thank god there were separate beds. She frowned, looking at the door. The whole damn eleventh squad paid her a visit, saying she better get well soon. Or they'll kick her ass. She smirked. As if they could do that.

They all turned their heads, eyes widening when they saw someone with a vase of flowers. They set it next to Rio, making both Shun and Yuri grin, seeing a blush spread across their friend's face when she read the letter that went with the flowers.

"From... that guy?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow, trying to remember the man's name.

"Be quiet, Shun." Rio muttered, lowering her head, blushing heavily.

Yuri smiled widely, looking at Rio, happy for her. Her smile faltered, furrowing her eyebrows, looking outside. Too bad, though. She laid down, looking at the ceiling. Bored. It was boring! She blinked, looking at her two friends.

"Ichi-kun's wedding is in a couple days, right?" Yuri asked, tilting her head.

"...Oh, yeah." Shun said, as if realizing it, nodding. "Yup."

"We're going... right?" Yuri asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Damn right, we're going!" Shun yelled, grinning widely.

"Kurosaki-san has asked us to go, so we must go." Rio said, smiling softly. "It will be wonderful."

"You bet your ass it is." Shun said, smirking, leaning against the wall.

All their smiles faltered, lowering their heads, sighing. Damn. The days were going by too damn fast.

-:-

Shun sat on one of the chairs, smirking, seeing the blushing Ichigo rub the back of his head as people congratulated him. Aw, behind the tough exterior was actually a shy guy. She chuckled, arms folded over her chest. She screamed, feeling air blow behind her ear. Grabbing her ear, she turned, glaring at whoever the hell did that, only to frown.

"Captain Zaraki." Shun muttered, glaring at the Captain.

"Don't look so fucking mad." Kenpachi said, smirking, sitting in the chair next to the woman's.

"...Shut up." Shun grumbled, pursing her lips, eyebrows pulled together.

They both turned their heads, seeing Ichigo holding a baby. Shun smirked, quirking an eyebrow. Huh. The kid had orange hair as well. The Captain looked at the woman, seeing her amused look. Smirking, he gabbed the back of the chair, tugging the woman towards him, making her eyes wide.

"The fuck's wrong with you?!" Shun yelled, glaring at the Captain, holding her chair tightly.

"Wanted to see what you would do." Kenpachi said, releasing the chair, still smirking.

Shun growled, standing up, making the Captain frown. Shit. She was going to leave. At least, he thought that until the woman grabbed his hand, both disappearing from spot.

Rio and Yuri were watching, sighing, lowering their heads. Looking up, they walked towards their Captains, smiling. Byakuya was looking at Rukia, in a formal kimono, watching as she smiled at her husband. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his head, seeing Rio walking towards him.

"Rio." Byakuya greeted, nodding his head, smiling softly.

"Captain Kuc- Byakuya-sama... I need to... talk with you." Rio said, smiling sadly, eyebrows furrowed.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, seeing the troubled look in Rio's eyes. Nodding, he stood up, letting the guards know he was leaving, and grabbed Rio's hand, making the woman blush, leading them away.

Yuri fiddled with her fingers, looking down, walking towards the Captain of the tenth. She didn't want to tell him. She furrowed her eyebrows, not watching where she was going. Her eyes widened, tripping over a chair. Opening her eyes, she looked up, seeing Hitsugaya smiling at her.

"Shiro-chan! Thank you." Yuri said, smiling, standing up.

"No problem." Hitsugaya said, standing several inches taller than Yuri. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, seeing Yuri look at him with shock.

"Uh, yes." Yuri said, nodding.

"Then... let's go." Hitsugaya said, pointing in a direction, seeing Yuri's sad expression.

-:-

"Why're we on top the roof?" Kenpachi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Just... shut up for a second." Shun muttered, sitting down, looking over the Seireitei, frowning.

The Captain quirked an eyebrow, wondering why the woman was serious all of a sudden. Sitting next to her, he frowned, looking over the city as well. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering why the woman was quiet.

"I... there is something... I have to tell you... Captain." Shun said, frowning deeply.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked, frowning, quirking an eyebrow, watching as a bird flew by.

"I..." Shun sighed, looking at the ground.

-:-

Rio looked into the pond, watching the koi fish, eyes wide, smiling brightly. Oh, they were so beautiful. She turned her head, furrowing her eyebrows, seeing the Captain of the sixth looking at her. She sighed, looking at the pond.

"Is everything all right, Rio?" Byakuya asked, looking at the woman questioningly.

"Captain Kuchiki... I... there is something really important I have to tell you." Rio said, face expressionless.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, seeing the look on the woman's face. She has never once, ever, looked like that since he has known her. Rio closed her eyes, hands clenched tightly. Opening her eyes again, she looked up, tears rolling down her eyes. Byakuya widened his eyes slightly. What...?

"Byakuya-sama... I... something came up..."

-:-

Yuri smiled brightly, looking at the cherry blossoms, waving her arms around as the petals fell. Hitsugaya smiled, walking beside the woman. Yuri watched in fascination, eyes sparkling, seeing lots of sakura trees.

"How pretty." Yuri said, grinning widely.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya said, looking around as well, watching as the petals fell around them.

He blinked, seeing one land on Yuri's head. Reaching over, he plucked it off, seeing Yuri smile gently at him. She furrowed her eyebrows, smile leaving her face, looking at the ground in sadness. Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows, stopping, looking at the woman in concern.

"Yuri... what's-"

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, seeing Yuri look up, tears rolling down her face, lips trembling, shoulders shaking.

"Shiro-chan... something... something happened!" Yuri yelled, falling to her knees, feeling the Captain grab her shoulders.

-:-

All three Captains stared in shock at the women, wondering if they heard them right. Shun, Rio, and Yuri had their heads lowered, refusing to look at their Captains. Kenpachi watched as Shun sighed, hands clenched, refusing to look up. What... the hell?! Byakuya watched as Rio's shoulders shook, wiping her eyes, saying she was sorry. That... couldn't be true. And Hitsugaya watched as Yuri shook her head, bowing in front of him in a apology.

"What?" The Captains asked, in unison.

"We... have to leave tomorrow... for three years." The women repeated, looking at their Captains, eyebrows furrowed.

All three Captains didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, didn't even know how to breathe. Sure, it shouldn't have been a big deal for the Captain of the eleventh, but he... couldn't stand the thought of Shun leaving. Byakuya didn't want Rio to leave at all. She was finally starting to open up about everything and now... she has to leave? Hitsugaya refused to believe it. Yuri was supposed to stay with him, not leave!

**A/N** One more chapter! :D And you shall find the reason why they are leaving in the next chapter. And a warning, the next chapter may be short.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N** I'd like to thank

Scarlette Shizuru

gnarley-

xxWishingStarxx

Ray-nee-chan

Black Cat Angel

imnotinsane13

rosewhip889

RyuuRaiden

darkness surrounds me

for reviewing. You rock! :D But aaaw. Only a little amount of reviews. -cries hysterically- And... a dog died today. Not just any dog. A dog that had once belonged to me before. His name was Dukey. Not that dog that bastard had taken from me, but a dog that was always happy. It felt like something was torn inside my chest when I heard. I want to cry, but I can't... I'm going to miss that happy little dog.

All three Captains glared at the Head Captain, seeing him sit behind his desk. That was it. After they were told the women were going to leave, they all stomped towards the first division. Yamamoto was expecting to see the three Captains, sitting at his desk, watching as all the Captains stormed in.

"What the hell is this about?! Shun leaving?!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the Captain-General, lip curled back.

"Yes. Why is Rio leaving?" Byakuya asked, eyes narrowed, hands clenched.

"I want to know as well, as to why Yuri is leaving." Hitsugaya said, frowning, glaring at the Captain-General.

"They are leaving... to train in the World of the Living." Yamamoto said, eyes narrowed, holding his staff. "I had given the assignment to them a month ago."

"A month...? But Yuri didn't say anything." Hitsugaya said, staring at the Head Captain in confusion. "Yuri tells me everything."

"I had ordered all three women to keep quiet about it." Yamamoto said, seeing the Captain of the eleventh shake with anger.

Before the angry man could lash out, all three women ran inside the room, panting, eyes wide. Shun growled, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the Head Captain. She wasn't particularly happy with him, but she had no choice but to obey his order. Rio panted, hands in front of her, hands clenched, eyebrows furrowed, seeing Byakuya's expression. Yuri whimpered, seeing the glare Hitsugaya sent her, eyebrows furrowed, eyes welling up with tears.

"What the hell is this about you leaving?!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the women, snarling, eyes narrowed.

"It's because..." Shun looked at the Head Captain, seeing him nod. "Because... I have Bankai."

"And that means you all must leave?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning, lip curled back.

"It's because... the Captain-General feels that we will be perfect assets to assist the Soul Society." Rio said, sighing, closing her eyes.

"You are going to have to explain to us what you mean." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, mouth in a firm line.

"We... have to leave so... Kitty can train us." Yuri said, lowering her head, backing away, getting scared of the expressions on all of the Captains faces.

"Train you?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow, seeing all women avoid their looks.

"I have to train them... for Rio to gain Bankai and for Yuri to heighten hers." Shun said, seeing all the Captains widen their eyes. "And since I have Bankai, the Head Captain saw fit for me to train them."

"You're leaving... for three whole fucking years just to train them?!" Kenpachi yelled, glaring at the woman. "You can just fucking train them here!"

"It's not my fucking choice!" Shun yelled, clenching her hands, glaring at the tall man.

Kenpachi curled his lip back, glaring at the woman, clenching his hands together. He scoffed, walking past the woman, stomping by her. Shun widened her eyes, turning around, seeing the Captain leave.

"Hey. Wait! Captain Zaraki!" Shun yelled, running after the Captain, cursing.

Rio and Yuri stood in the same spot, eyes wide, trembling slightly, not wanting to look at their Captains. Yuri flinched, seeing Hitsugaya walk by her, not even glancing her way, the same with Byakuya. Rio and Yuri stood still, eyes wide, lips trembling. They closed their eyes, shoulders shaking slightly.

"He's mad. He's mad." Yuri whimpered, hair covering her eyes, shaking, sobbing softly.

Rio didn't say anything, just kept... crying. Both of them. The Captain-General watched them sadly.

-:-

"For fuck! Can you just... wait!" Shun yelled, grabbing the Captain's sleeve.

Her eyes widened when he roughly pulled his sleeve out of her grasp, turning to give her a cold glare. She turned her head, seeing both the other Captains stop and glare at her, as if it was all her fault. She curled her lip back, shaking in anger, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Fine! Be that way! I don't fucking care! But you two!" Shun yelled, pointing at Byakuya and Hitsugaya, making them narrow their eyes. "Just remember that Rio and Yuri had no fucking choice in the matter and have no right to be treated the way you're treating them!" She yelled, glaring at all the Captains, walking away, growling. "And I'm glad I'm leaving! I don't have to see your fucking face anymore!" She yelled, turning her head, glaring at the eleventh squad Captain.

Kenpachi growled, curling his lip back, seeing the dark look Shun was giving him. She disappeared, leaving all three Captains in the hall. Byakuya and Hitsugaya looked at the ground. But... they didn't tell them they were leaving. They turned their heads, seeing both women walking down the hall, holding their arms. They furrowed their eyebrows. Maybe... that woman was right. They were ordered not to tell.

"Yuri." Hitsugaya muttered, walking towards the woman.

He stopped, eyes widening, seeing Yuri look up, eyes red, glaring at him. She trudged past him, shaking off his hand he put on her shoulder. Byakuya tried to talk to Rio as well, only to freeze at the cold look she gave him. They both walked past them, ignoring them, refusing to acknowledge them.

"Huh. Seems like my woman isn't the only one pissed at me." Kenpachi muttered, frowning, eyes narrowed.

"Your woman?" Hitsugaya asked, quirking an eyebrow, hands clenched.

Seeming to realize what he said, the Captain cursed, stomping down the hall, glaring straight ahead. He didn't mean to fucking say that! He frowned. Didn't matter. She was leaving the next fucking damn day. He narrowed his eyes, ignoring the other Captains. She didn't have to glare at him. Not like he should be saying anything.

Byakuya walked next to the other Captains, frowning, eyes narrowed. She was leaving. She was leaving because of an order. He wasn't considering the order before getting mad at the woman. He just stared at her coldly before leaving her. He closed his eyes. What a fool he was.

Hitsugaya frowned deeply, walking down the hall. She was leaving for three years. _Three_ years. That wasn't long, but it would feel like forever for him. He unclenched his hands, sighing. He got mad at her for nothing.

All three Captains stopped, sighing, closing their eyes, shoulders slumping forward. They all thought of one thing, and together they said it, two out of three Captains barely ever saying it.

"Fuck."

-:-

All three women frowned deeply, sitting on top a building, looking at the sky, watching the sunset. Shun cursed loudly, punching the roof, narrowing her eyes dangerously. She sighed, leaning back onto her elbows, watching the colors in the sky.

"How about we just watch the sunset, night, and sunrise... this one last day?" Shun asked, looking at her two friends, seeing them smile.

"Okay." Yuri said, voice hoarse, wiping her eyes.

"All right." Rio said, smiling, eyes still red.

Shun smiled sadly, seeing her friends' saddened expressions. She sighed, closing her eyes, looking at the sky. She frowned, sensing her friends move closer to her. She looked at them, seeing them smile happily, like they weren't trying to snuggle against her.

"Maybe it's... better if it were just the three of us." Rio muttered, looking down, closing her eyes.

"Yeah. We never have any problems." Yuri said, wiping her eyes, sniffling.

Shun narrowed her eyes, sighing, rubbing the back of her neck. Ah, fuck. She hated this part. She shuddered just thinking about it. Comforting her friends.

"Look... uh, Rio, Yuri... it'll be okay." Shun said, frowning, feeling uncomfortable. "You don't have to... I'm sure they'll see you off tomorrow."

Both Rio and Yuri looked up, smiling at Shun with soft smiles, making the woman frown.

"Thank you for trying to... comfort us, Shun." Rio said, closing her eyes, smiling.

Shun's frown deepened, scratching the bridge of her nose, blushing in embarrassment. They looked back at the sunset, Shun smirking as the sun went down. The sky started turning dark, Rio smiling when she saw the night sky. They all watched, Shun bored out of her mind, Rio smiling softly, and Yuri smiling brightly, watching as the stars twinkled.

"Captain Zaraki... uh..."

Both Rio and Yuri looked at their friend, seeing her frown, and her eyes hard, glaring at the sky. Shun frowned, lowering her gaze to look over the Seireitei.

"He, uh... he's looked at me with a cold look before... but the look he had given me before... was more cold." Shun said, sitting up properly, sighing.

"...It's okay, Kitty." Yuri said, patting Shun's head.

The angry woman frowned, pushing her friend's hand away. Rio and Yuri smiled at their friend, glad she had shared something with them, but it turned out that their friend wasn't done.

"When he looked at me like that... I felt enraged. I wanted to kill him, hit him, anything! But... anger wasn't the only thing I felt." Shun muttered, lowering her head. "I felt... hurt. Not wounded physically, but... emotionally. I'm confused... really confused."

"Maybe Kitty is... in love?" Yuri asked, looking at Shun expectantly along with Rio.

Shun chuckled, smirking, both the women shocked she didn't glare and yell at them. She looked... sad. Shun closed her eyes, the amused smirk still on her face. She turned towards her friends, smiling.

"Please, Yuri. I don't know what love feels like, so how am I supposed to know." Shun muttered, smirking.

"Oh." Yuri muttered, looking down. She jumped, feeling Shun's hand rest on her head, making her look up, seeing the smile on Shun's face. She furrowed her eyebrows, eyes welling up with tears. "When Shrio-ch-... Captain Hitsugaya glared at me... I felt... hurt too. He was mean, and he didn't do anything at all to apologize." Yuri muttered, tears rolling down her face. "I... wanted to cry... but then anger swelled up inside me, telling me to yell at him, tell him to leave me alone. But I only glared at him and left."

Shun furrowed her eyebrows, rubbing Yuri's head, seeing the happy woman's shoulders shake. Rio furrowed her eyebrows, putting her hand on Yuri's shoulder, both her and Shun saying that Hitsugaya probably didn't mean it.

"When... Captain Kuchiki had glared at me... I felt sad... like something was crushed... inside my chest." Rio said, putting her hand to her chest. "I don't understand why the pain was in my chest. It just... was. I wanted to hate him for acting the way he did... but I can't. I'm confused as well."

"Well, seems like we're all shit out on luck. Seems like none of us are cut out for love. Not that I'm saying I'm in love!" Shun snapped, seeing the sly smiles on her friends' faces.

She curled her lip back. Damn idiots. They all sighed, looking back at the sky. Feelings they never felt before, huh? It felt weird. They didn't know what they were feeling, they didn't even know how anyone felt about them. They watched as the night went by, the sun rising into the sky, making Yuri smile brightly while both Shun and Rio had dark circles under their eyes. Damn. Just how much damn energy did Yuri have? They both turned their heads, seeing that Yuri didn't look tired at all.

She had boundless amounts of energy.

-:-

All three women sighed, drinking tea, Shun and Yuri making faces at the taste, walking towards the Senkaimon, all so tired. Shun rubbed the back of her head, frowning deeply, pissed. Rio walked, sipping her tea happily, smiling brightly. Yuri kept taking several sips of her tea, skipping, and then whining when she would spill some of her tea.

"Let's just rest when we get to the World of the Living." Shun said, exhausted, glaring at anything in sight.

"I think that would be a good idea." Rio said, smiling, also exhausted.

"I wanna sleep." Yuri muttered, nodding happily.

Making it up the hill, they stopped, narrowing their eyes, seeing three Captains standing together, talking quietly. They frowned, glancing at each other.

"They're probably here for someone else." Rio said, looking at Shun, raising her eyebrows.

"They better be." Shun muttered, continuing to sip her tea.

"I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Yuri asked, rubbing her stomach, seeing her friends give her blank looks.

Shun rolled her eyes, while Rio smiled and patted Yuri's head. They continued to walk, ignoring the Captains that stopped talking and stared at them, continuing to sip their tea.

"Ugh. How the hell can you drink this stuff?" Shun asked, holding up her cup, frowning.

"It tastes good." Rio said, pursing her lips, giving her friend a glare.

"It tastes funny." Yuri said, sticking her tongue out.

"You said it. I mean, who the hell made tea anyway?" Shun asked, looking inside her cup, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shun. Don't criticize tea." Rio said, smiling darkly.

"Y'know. With dark circles under your eyes, and that smile, it makes you even more scary." Shun muttered, continuing to sip her tea.

"Be quiet, Shun. I happen to be tired as well." Rio said, holding a folder, sipping her tea.

"Me too!" Yuri yelled, flailing her arms, crying comically.

"Will you shut u- AH!" Shun yelled, being pulled back, someone's hand on the back of her robes. The tea spilled all over her. "AGH!! IT BURNS!!"

Both Rio and Yuri stopped, eyes widening, seeing Shun stomp her foot, curse, glaring at the smoke raising off her chest. Shit! It burned! She turned, glaring at whoever the hell pulled her, only to widen her eyes and growl.

"Oh. It's you." Shun growled, glaring at the eleventh squad Captain, seeing him scowl. "Let go. I have to leave now."

"I have to talk to you." Kenpachi said, pulling the woman away, both Rio and Yuri covering their mouths in amusement.

"Poor Shun." Rio said, giggling, covering her mouth.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely.

They both turned their heads, narrowing their eyes when they saw Byakuya and Hitsugaya staring at them. Ignoring them, they pointed to one spot to wait for Shun, nodding, and walking away from the Captains. They began talking about the World of the Living, wondering what it would be like, when Byakuya walked up to them.

"Rio." Byakuya said, seeing said woman narrow her eyes, glaring at the noble.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Rio asked, mouth in a firm line, standing straight.

"Come with me." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, seeing that she was still mad.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki, but I must be off in a few minutes and can't be wasting time talking with anyone." Rio said, closing her eyes, facing away from the noble, sipping her tea with a bright smile.

Her eyes widened, feeling the Captain grab her arm and actually drag her away, her tea spilling all over the ground, tears welling up in Rio's eyes comically. Yuri watched, eyes wide, shocked. A Kuchiki actually dragged someone. Her eyes sparkled. Wow.

"Yuri. I need to talk to you."

Said woman blinked, turning her head, frowning when she saw Hitsugaya. She smiled brightly, spinning around, shaking her head wildly.

"Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya! But I have to go now-"

"C'mon!" Hitsugaya growled, grabbing Yuri's shoulders, making her eyes widen when she saw his glare.

She tensed, eyes wide, refusing to breathe. Mad. He was mad! Hitsugaya, noticing her scared look, sighed, lowering his head. Yuri widened her eyes when he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Get away, Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri said, frowning, eyes narrowed.

"Yuri... I'm going to miss you." Hitsugaya said, standing straight.

Yuri only frowned deeply, clenching her hands, turning away, and continuing to sip her tea. Her eyes widened when Hitsugaya grabbed the cup and threw it on the ground, smashing it into pieces. He... broke her up!! That was her favorite cup!

"Will you just listen to me! I'm trying to apologize!" Hitsugaya yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Why?! I'm a nobody. Leave me alone. I'm going to leave in a couple minutes." Yuri said, pointing to the Senkaimon. "I don't need anyone's pity. It's an insult to me." She said, looking away, frowning, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her face.

"I'm not pitying you! I need you to listen! Just- agh! Listen!" Hitsugaya yelled, seeing Yuri's eyes turning red.

She wanted to cry.

"Fine." Yuri said, lowering her gaze to the ground, feeling short compared to the Captain.

She wasn't short!!

"I... there was no reason for me to be mad at you because of an order you were given. I was only thinking of my feelings at the moment, wondering why you would leave without talking to me about it." Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri look at him.

"That's because I-"

"I know you were ordered not to tell. Just don't say anything yet." Hitsugaya said, seeing Yuri pout and nod. "I need you to promise me... not to forget me. Just... don't get together with anyone else."

"...Why?" Yuri asked, tilting her head, confused.

They were only together for several months. There was no reason for him to ask her not to be with anyone else. Not that she would. Her eyes widened, feeling the Captain cover her lips with his. When he stepped back, she covered her cheeks with her hands, blushing heavily. Oh, god!

"Yuri... you are... the only person I have ever felt comfortable around... in my division... besides Matsumoto. But besides that, I feel like I connect with you better than Hinamori. My childhood friend I should add." Hitsugaya said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But... we've only known each other for ten months Captain Hit-"

"Call me Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya said, frowning, blushing in embarrassment.

"We've only known each other for ten months, Shiro-chan. Why would you ask me to..." Yuri trailed off, eyebrows furrowed, really, really confused.

"Because... I... like you." Hitsugaya said, blushing, not bringing himself to say why he actually wanted her not to be with anyone else.

He mentally yelled at himself. Not _like_. Not _like_! He meant to say something else. He blinked, seeing Yuri smile gently, eyes sparkling. Was she not mad at him anymore? He hoped she wasn't.

"I like you too, Shiro-chan! And... I promise! And... and... I don't want to be mad at you before I go." Yuri said, looking at the Senkaimon, furrowing her eyebrows, eyes welling up with tears.

Hitsugaya frowned, taking a deep breath, and wrapping his arms around the woman, making Yuri widen her eyes. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry. He was a Captain. He was going to remain in control of his emotions. Yuri however, started crying, holding onto the Captains robes, saying she didn't want to leave.

-:-

"Uh oh. It seems Yuri is crying." Rio muttered, watching the scene, ignoring her Captain.

"Rio." Byakuya said, eyes narrowed, frustrated she wasn't looking at him.

"Hm. It appears I heard something." Rio muttered, looking around, eyes narrowed, refusing to acknowledge the Captain.

Byakuya sighed, wondering why the woman was being so difficult. He didn't want her to leave while she was mad at him. He called her name again, seeing that she still wasn't looking at him. Out of annoyance, she finally looked at him, eyes narrowed, frowning. Byakuya, not quite sure, but he could have sworn he saw lightning in the background.

"Rio. I apologize for acting cold towards you. I meant to apologize to you yesterday, but you had suppressed your reiatsu and I could not find you anywhere." Byakuya said, sighing.

"I am only a commoner, Captain Kuchiki. There is nothing to apologize for." Rio said, tapping her fingers on her arm, arms folded.

"Rio, I am trying to talk, and I expect you to-"

"Listen?!" Rio yelled, seeing Byakuya widen his eyes. "That's all I do! Listen! Listen to this, listen to that! Well, you listen to me!" She yelled, glaring at the noble.

Byakuya had his eyes wide, shocked, slowly nodding his head. She was yelling. And looked quite mad. Make that pissed off. He expected her to scold him, yell that she didn't want him to bother her anymore. But what she had said next, made him speechless.

"I love you!" Rio yelled, tears rolling down her face, frowning deeply, eyes narrowed.

She closed her eyes tightly, turning away, hands clenched. She couldn't afford to look at him and be rejected. She was a commoner, and he was a noble. She continued to talk, without looking at the Captain.

"I don't understand what I'm saying. I never felt love before... but when I'm with you... I feel... _happy_. Shun said when I fall in love, it would be at the same time as her. She said that because she's never experienced with love before. But I... when you stared at me with a cold expression yesterday... I felt like something was torn inside me." Rio said, putting her hands to her chest, eyes wide. "I don't even understand it. I don't understand anything. I can't even find a reason why I would be in love with someone of high reputation. I'm a nobody. I don't-"

Her eyes widened, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. She didn't need this now. She wanted to leave. Byakuya closed his eyes, resting his chin on Rio's head.

"I'm sorry, Rio. I'm sorry... but I..." Byakuya trailed off, trying to find the courage to say it.

"If you don't feel the same about me, then you can just let me go-"

"Love you too."

Rio widened her eyes, blushing, finding that she didn't know how to breathe. She turned her head, staring at the noble in shock. What did he just say?!

"C-Captain Kuchiki... if you're just saying that to make me stay, it's not going to-"

Her eyes widened, feeling the Captain kiss her. Tears continued to roll down her face, feeling the Captain back away, putting his hand on her cheek. Why? Tears rolled down her face in frustration, confused.

"I'll be here." Byakuya said, seeing Rio widen her eyes. "I'll be here when you come back."

"Captain Kuch-"

"Byakuya. No suffix. Just... Byakuya."

"...Byakuya... why? I'm a nobody. I don't understand why you-"

"Because you and Hisana are almost the same. You treat me as an equal. You treat me as if I am your friend. Something someone hasn't done in a long time. I... was waiting for you to say it to me, before I confessed." Byakuya said, seeing Rio's face turn red.

"But... since when... how?" Rio asked, eyes wide, blushing heavily.

"Since... I started getting to know you." Byakuya said, blushing lightly, looking to the side.

Rio widened her eyes, seeing the blush. He was blushing. She furrowed her eyebrows, eyes softening, tears still rolling down her face. She started sobbing, closing her eyes tightly, hands clenched, feeling the Captain wrap his arms around her again.

-:-

Shun was clapping, grinning widely, just witnessing her friends make up with their Captains. She knew they would meet them. She frowned and turned her head, glaring at the Captain that glared back at her. She just wished _he_ didn't.

"What do you want?" Shun asked, frowning deeply, eyes narrowed.

"I want to fucking talk to you, but you're ignoring me!" Kenpachi growled, tapping his foot.

"And where is lieutenant Kusajishi?" Shun asked, looking around, ignoring what the Captain said.

"I told her to stay back. I want to talk to you." Kenpachi growled, walking forward, seeing Shun tense.

"Now... don't get mad! I'll listen!" Shun yelled, holding her arms in front of her, eyes wide, thinking the Captain was going to attack.

"I'm not going to attack you, dumbass!" Kenpachi growled, curling his lip back.

"Oh. What do you want?" Shun asked, standing straight, frowning deeply.

"I'm sorry! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I'm sorry for acting like an ass yesterday. But that was only because I was pissed you didn't say shit about leaving." Kenpachi said, seeing Shun curl her lip back.

"That was because-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kenpachi said, looking away, frowning deeply.

"Yeah... well... apology accepted, I suppose. I guess you would be mad, since I didn't say anything." Shun said, looking away as well.

"Don't fuck anyone while you're over there." Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman.

"What the hell?! I won't, you fucking perverted Captain-class bastard!" Shun yelled, curling her lip back, shaking in anger.

"Now, turn around so I can untie this thing." Kenpachi said, looking at the collar on Shun's neck, frowning, ticked he had to get his _gift_ back.

"No! Uh, I mean... I'm used to it now." Shun said, looking away, frowning deeply, blushing. "I... don't want you to take it."

The Captain blinked, eyes wide, shocked. She wanted to keep it? He started smirking, seeing the woman look at him and frown deeply. What the hell was he so damn happy about? She was about to ask him what the hell he was smirking about, when he placed his lips against hers. Shun widened her eyes with shock. Holy fucking shit! He stepped back, frowning deeply again, seeing Shun's eyes wide.

"That... wasn't a kiss you normally give me." Shun said, quirking an eyebrow, kind of... shocked.

"Shut it." Kenpachi growled, narrowing his eyes, curling his lip back.

"That was... almost gentle." Shun said, blushing heavily, eyes wide.

She made a surprised sound, feeling the Captain lift her by the front of her robes, glaring right in her face.

"You don't want a gentle kiss, or something?" Kenpachi asked, scowling.

"...I'll miss you, Captain Zaraki." Shun said, frowning deeply, looking to the side, grabbing the Captain's hands to hold her up.

The Captain blinked. Okay, she was surprising him by the second. She looked at him, growling when she saw a smirk spread across his face. She sighed, closing her eyes. Opening her eyes, she gazed into the Captain's eyes, smiling softly, making him... Her eyes widened, mouth opening slightly. _Ho_ly shit!

"Are you blushing?" Shun asked, eyes wide, seeing a tint of red across the Captain's face.

And it seems she was the first woman _ever_ to see the Captain blush.

"Shut up." Kenpachi growled, dropping the woman, hearing the woman yell in surprise.

"You're blushing!" Shun yelled, grinning widely, pointing at the Captain.

The Captain growled, narrowing his eyes, hearing the woman laugh loudly, seeing her fall onto her back, kicking her legs in the air, holding her stomach. Damn woman. He was not fucking blushing!

"Hah! Hah! I can't breathe!"

Damn fucking woman!

-:-

All three Captains weren't happy. Of course they wouldn't be happy. The three women they had befriended, respected, and lov- LIKE! The Captains of the tenth and eleventh shook their heads. What the _hell_ was with that? All three women stood in front of the Captains, all looking at the ground.

"Well, shit. I didn't expect it to be this difficult." Shun said, looking up, frowning deeply.

"Well, now you know." Rio said, smiling brightly, looking at her friend.

Shun narrowed her eyes, glaring at her smart ass friend. Yuri only looked at Hitsugaya, smiling sadly, seeing him give a sad smile back. Rio slowly looked up, scared to see the expression on the noble's face. Byakuya closed his eyes, not wanting anyone to know he had confessed to someone how he truly felt. Kenpachi and Shun only glared at each other, frowning deeply.

"Well, you must be off." Byakuya said, opening his eyes, seeing Rio nod slowly.

"Yes. Bye, Captain Kuchiki." Rio said, bowing.

"I'm going to miss you, Shi... Captain Hitsugaya." Yuri said, noticing the other two Captains, not wanting to cause her Captain any embarrassment.

"Good bye, Yuri." Hitsugaya said, nodding, seeing Yuri bow in return.

"So long." Kenpachi muttered, frowning, looking to the side.

"...Bye." Shun said, rubbing the back of her neck, frowning.

Without saying anything else, all six people turned from each other at the exact same time, walking away from each other. All their eyes were narrowed, hands clenched, refusing to look back. Only, the three Captains couldn't take it, and turned, watching as all three women walked up to the Senkaimon. Before entering though, all three women glanced back, waving to the Captains. All the Captains clenched their hands, seeing the Senkaimon shine brightly before dying down, all three women gone.

"...Shit." Kenpachi muttered, turning around, walking away, frowning deeply.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya didn't say anything, only closed their eyes, turning around, walking away. Three years.

Three whole years.

-:-

All three women ran, hands clenched, eyes narrowed. Shun frowned deeply, refusing to listen to a little voice saying she was hurt. She wasn't hurt. She cursed mentally, wondering why she wanted to go back. But an order was an order. Rio's hands trembled, smiling sadly. She confessed. At least that was something. Yuri was whimpering, tears rolling down her eyes, shaking her head. She sighed, looking at her friends.

"We'll be back anyway, right?" Yuri asked, smiling sadly.

"Yes." Rio said, nodding.

"Course we are. I'd bitch to the Captain-General himself if we weren't." Shun said, frowning deeply.

Both Shun and Yuri looked at their friends, grinning widely, seeing their calm friend furrow her eyebrows, looking back and forth between her friends, running in the middle.

"I heard what ya said to Kusushi." Shun said, smirking.

"It's Captain _Kuchiki_." Rio said, blushing heavily, looking away from her friends.

"Yeah, him." Shun said, nodding, raising her eyebrows, wondering if she'd remember his name.

Probably not.

"Did he say it back to you?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly, looking at her friend.

Rio looked down, blushing heavily, wondering why her friends were even asking. Holding her head up, eyes closed, frowning, she slowly nodded, making the grins on Shun and Yuri's faces widen.

"Good job." Shun said, giving her friend a thumb's up.

Rio smiled, nodding. Both Shun and Rio looked at Yuri, making the happy woman perk up, eyebrows raising, smiling brightly. They continued to look at the smiling woman, waiting.

"Did he say anything? That uh... Hitsukaya?" Shun asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's Captain _Hitsugaya_." Yuri said, pouting, glaring at her friend.

"I'm not going to remember their names, so why the hell're you guys even correcting me?" Shun asked, frowning deeply.

"He said he liked me!" Yuri chirped, smiling brightly, seeing blank looks on Shun and Yuri's faces.

"Really?" Rio asked, smiling softly, seeing the happy woman nod rapidly.

"Impressive." Shun muttered, continuing to run. "You like him?"

"...Yep!" Yuri chirped, grinning widely, blushing heavily.

"That's great!" Rio exclaimed, smiling brightly, looking at her happy friend.

Both Rio and Yuri looked at their friend, expecting her to say something. Shun just kept looking ahead, frowning deeply. Turning her gaze, she scowled, seeing that both her friends were looking at her.

"What?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"What did Captain Zaraki say?" Rio asked, looking at her friend questioningly.

"...Nothing." Shun said, looking away, scowling.

"He said something!" Yuri yelled, pointing at the woman, smiling brightly.

"No, he didn't!" Shun yelled, glaring at her friend, lip curled back. "He only said not to have sex with anyone!"

Both Rio and Yuri blinked, sly smiles spreading across their faces, making the angry woman growl. What the hell were they fucking smiling about? She didn't like those damn smiles.

"Do you love him?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly, eyes sparkling.

"Do you?" Rio asked, smiling brightly as well, looking at the woman expectantly.

Shun blinked, quirking an eyebrow. Love... Kenpachi Zaraki? She looked ahead, closing her eyes, chuckling, smirking, making both Rio and Yuri blink and look at their friend curiously. She didn't yell or glare at them.

"As I said before, I don't know what love feels like, so how... am I supposed to know." Shun muttered, still smirking, eyes soft.

Rio and Yuri blinked again before smiling softly, nodding. They all ran faster, jumping out of the other end, the light blinding. Love. Were they experiencing love? They didn't know love. So how were they supposed to know? Only Rio seemed to know. While both Shun and Yuri didn't know. Yuri liked Hitsugaya. Rio loved Byakuya. Shun... didn't even know if she admired Kenpachi. So, how was she supposed to know what love felt like?

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**A/N** Well, it was longer than I expected, but I guess that's a good thing, right?! :D Okay, now this chapter is important! Why?! Because I'm going to ask you people out there a very important question!

**…**

**…**

**…**

Should I make a sequel? I will make one on the number of reviews I get. Man, I feel like I'm threatening people. And remember, I will make a sequel varying one the amount of reviews I get.


	56. Attention!

_ATTENTION!!!_

To inform some people... I have already made a sequel!!

:D

Yay, right?

Of course.

Now... bye bye!! =D


End file.
